Piratas' quest
by Vitoria Del'amore
Summary: Qm nunca quis fazer perguntas aos seus capitães favoritos? Bia e Vit tem essa oportunidade, chamando os caps q elas mais gostam, e convidados, para o Piratas' Quest
1. Primeiro !

**Essa FF eh de Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos q vo6 gostem ;D**

* * *

Apresentadoras: Oi!

Bia: Estamos aqui na... na... (sussurra) onde a gente ta mesmo?

Vit: (sussurra também) No estúdio. (Bia reviva os olhos, isso ela sabia) Hoje o nosso programa esta inacreditável, não é Bia?

Bia: Exatamente, Vit, hoje temos, como visita, nossos três capitães favoritos.

Vit: Uhn, apresentações, adoro! E quem são eles?

Bia: Ele veio diretamente do fundo do mar, é o nosso amigo com cara de polvo... Davy Jones!

(Davy Jones entra no estúdio sob o som de aplausos e se senta na primeira cadeira)

Bia: Seja bem vindo, Davy Jones.

Davy Jones: (sorrindo) É um prazer voltar dos mortos para estar aqui.

Bia: Bem, vamos chamar os próximos participantes... Agora... Um capitão que eu amo muito... ele...

Vit: (interrompendo) É Jack? É o Jack? (perguntando animada dando pulinhos de alegria)

Bia:Não, não é o Jack (olha seria pra ela)... Mas ele tem um macaco com este nome...

Vit: (para e fica ansiosa) Não me diga que é ele.

Bia: Ah, é ele mesmo.

Vit: Chama logo, chama logo. (empurra Bia pra lá e pra cá)

Bia: Se você me deixar... (Vit solta Bia e fica batendo palmas ansiosa) Ele é, como todos já devem saber... Barbossa!

(Barbossa entra, Vit pula e bate palmas como se fosse retardada e Bia agarra ele. Barbossa espera a apresentadora largá-lo e depois senta-se na outra cadeira ao lado de Davy)

Bia: Seja _muito _bem-vindo, Hector. (sorrindo pra ele)

Vit: Que intimidade, ein. Ok, agora o ultimo participante.

Bia: Chama você, eu sei que você quer.

Guri na platéia: Ela sabia quem eram os convidados desde o inicio?

Vit: (ignorando o guri na platéia) Agora, o capitão mais sexy ever, o homem mais sedutor dos setes mares, o...

Bia: Ela não para, não...?

Vit: Capitão Jack Sparrow!

(Jack entra e o som de aplausos é sufocado pelos gritos das fãs na platéia... E da apresentadora com um microfone)

Bia: Desliga isso! (o microfone da Vit é cortado, mas o grito dela ainda é alto, ela vai até Jack e o agarra) Acalma, garota.

Vit: Eu sei que você quer também...

(Bia não negou, então agarra o Jack também, depois elas o largam e ele se senta na ultima cadeira)

Vit: Sejam todos bem-vindos!

Bia: Vamos começar com as perguntas.

Vit: Davy Jones, muitas pessoas estão intrigadas... Esse polvo na sua cara não te incomoda, não?

Davy Jones: Esse "polvo" é a minha cara.

Vit: (Dá um grito e se esconde atrás da Bia) Sua cara é assustadora.

Bia: Vitoria!

Vit: Mas é verdade. Mas eu gosto dos tentáculos, eles são cool.

Bia: É assustador ou é cool?

Vit: Os tentáculos são cool, o resto da cara é medonha. (Bia manda um olhar de advertência para Vit) Mas, afinal, incomoda ou não?

Davy Jones: Não...

Jack: E é bem útil, ele nem usa as mãos para tocas piano.

Vit: *-* (comovida com a primeira frase do Jack) Demonstração!

(um carinha da produção entra no palco empurrando um piano móvel)

Bia: Vai Davy, toca pra nós!

Vit: É, toca aí o pancadao!

Davy Jones: Ah, não sei...

Platéia: Toca! Toca! Toca!

Bia: Você sabe que não tem escolha...

(Davy Jones levanta da cadeira e se senta no banquinho de pianista na frente do piano, Bia e Vit se sentam na cadeira onde Davy Jones estava)

Vit: Sai, Bia, você é muito espaçosa.

Bia: Claro, claro, você tem razão. (ignora Vit e fica babando pelo capitão ao seu lado)

(Davy Jones começa a tocar e todos ficam em silencio ouvindo a musiquinha triste da caixinha de musica, quando ele termina, ele se vira para as apresentadoras)

Bia: (chorando) Essa musica é tão triste!

Vit: (chorando também) Muito triste. E os tentáculos são tão irados!

(apresentadoras se levantam e batem palmas, com a platéia logo atrás)

Platéia: Mais uma! Mais uma!

(Vit e Bia jogam Davy Jones, que tinha se levantado do banquinho, de novo à frente do piano)

Vit: Mais umaaa.

Davy Jones: Mas...

Bia: Mas umaaaaa.

Davy Jones: Mas...

Bia e Vit: Mais uma!

(Davy Jones vira para o piano)

Davy Jones: Lá vamos nós... (ele começa a tocar a musica do Crazy Frog)

Vit: Uuh, adoro! (ela puxa Bia para dançar, e todos da platéia dançam também) vêm vocês também. (Vit puxa o Jack e Bia o Barbossa)

Bia: Adoro o meu emprego! (então a musica acabou Davy Jones, Jack Sparrow e Barbossa voltam para seus lugares, o carinha da produção leva o piano de volta e as apresentadoras continuam lá no meio do palco dançando)

Mulher antipática da platéia que veio só porque a filha mandou: Elas vão ficar dançando?

Vit: É o nosso programa.

Bia: E se queremos ficar dançando, a gente fica.

Bia e Vit: Se você quiser nos matar agora, chamamos a segurança!

Mulher antipática da platéia que veio só porque a filha mandou: ...

Vit: Vamos voltar aos nossos convidados.

Bia: Próxima pergunta... é para... o Hector!

Vit: Prefiro Barbossa, é mais bunito *-*

Bia: Você deu um vestido para Elizabeth usar, de onde aquele vestido é?

Barbossa: ...

Bia: Porque, se tem vestido, tem mulher. Quem era ela? Algum parentesco? Onde a conheceu? Qual era o seu nome?

Barbossa: Não posso negar que sua lógica é inquestionável. Mas isso é mais de _uma _pergunta. E eu não posso ter tantas perguntas, vocês têm que dar chance aos outros participantes.

Bia: Certo, tem certeza. Neste caso: De quem era aquele vestido?

Barbossa: De uma mulher.

Bia: E quem era ela?

Barbossa: Sinto muito, mas eu já respondi a _uma _pergunta, a senhorita deveria ter sido mais especifica (sorrindo vitorioso)

Vit: Ah, fala sério, isso num vale! (Vit fazendo beicinho)

Barbossa: Pirata!

Vit: Awn *-* Ti fofo. Ouvi um pirata dizer "pirata!"!

Bia: Ok, depois dessa resposta reveladora, vamos continuar com o programa.

Vit: Capitão Sparrow...

Jack: É Jack para você, amor.

Vit: (morre de emoção)

Bia: (morre de inveja)

Mulheres da platéia: (morre de inveja)

Gays da platéia: (morre de inveja)

Mafioso da platéia: (morre de tiro silencioso da policia)

Vit: (revive para o programa continuar) Uau, morri com essa.

Bia: (revive) Eu que morri!

Mulheres da platéia: (revive ou ficamos sem platéia)

Gays da platéia: (revive ou nos processam)

Mafioso da platéia: (continua morto)

Ressuscitador do programa: (rola na pilha de grana que ganhou)

Vit: Ok, então, vamos lá. Jack, você está se sentado ao lado de duas pessoas que você matou e que, provavelmente, te odeiam, você não se intimida não?

Jack: (se remexe na cadeira) Muito obrigado por lembrar... mas... Não, não me intimido.

Barbossa: Pois devia.

Davy Jones: (avança os tentáculos em direção de Jack)

Jack: Sai pra lá, cara de polvo!

Davy Jones: O quê? (ele se levanta)

Apresentadoras: (comendo pipoca)

Bia: A gente não devia impedi-los, não?

Vit: E perder a chance de ver um duelo épico? Never.

Jack: Alem de feio é surdo? (se levanta também)

Vit: Agora é melhor impedi-los.

Bia: Por que _agora_?

Vit: Porque a pipoca acabou. Capitães, capitães, acalmem-se.

(Eles não voltam para seus lugares)

Bia: Voltem logo, porr...

(Todos olham surpresos para Bia, que dá de ombros. Davy Jones e Jack se sentam)

Vit: Ok... Vamos para a próxima pergunta.

Bia: É pro Barbossa.

Jack: Você quer disser... para o ladrão de navios.

Bia: Não, eu quero disser para o verdadeiro capitão do Perola Negra.

Vit: Ui que tenso.

Hector: Se deu mal Sparrow! (ri da cara de Jack)

Vit: Ele roubou o navio! O verdadeiro capitão do Perola é o Jack. (falando para Bia)

Jack: Essa é dos meus. Eu vou praquele lado. (Jack fica do lado da Vit)

Bia: O Jack é um ótimo pirata, mas como capitão devemos admitir que Barbossa é melhor, e afinal, ele precisava de um navio...

Hector: Ela ta do meu lado. Vou ficar perto dela. (dito e feito)

Davy Jones: E ninguém fica do meu lado? (com carinha de triste)

Bia e Vit: Ahn. (saem de perto de seus ídolos e vão até Davy Jones. Elas o abraçam) Fica assim não Davy, we love you.

(eles se soltam)

Bia: Muito tenso abraçar um cara de polvo.

Vit: Não é um cara de polvo, é _o _cara de polvo do nosso s2.

Davy Jones: (Finge que não se emocionou com os comentários das apresentadoras)

Barbossa: Mas, voltando... Qual a pergunta?

Bia: (volta para o lugar, que é em pé na frente dos participantes **[N/V: sem renda para comprar mais duas cadeiras]**) Claro, a pergunta... Hector, vários fãs estão curiosos, como você conseguiu o Jack?

Jack: Hã? Eu?

Bia: Não, não o macaquinho fofo do Barbossa.

Barbossa: Ganhei o Jack numa aposta.

Jack: Hã? Eu?

Bia: Não, o macaco!

Vit: Ah, para de ser grossa com o Jack.

Bia: Eu não estou grossa com o Jack, estou curiosa quanto ao Jack.

Jack: Já disse que você é dos meus?

Vit: (cara de boba) Já...

Jack: Porque é verdade.

Bia: Ok, como você dizia, Hector...?

Barbossa: Um pirata apostou o Jack e eu venci, ele é meu agora.

Vit: E onde ele está agora?

Barbossa: Eu não trouxe, tenho que cuidar de uma papelada com o IBAMA.

Bia: Mas você o ganhou de forma honesta.

Jack: Nunca se sabe, as apostas podem ser bem manipuladas, na verdade.

Barbossa: E você sabe muito sobre isso, certo Jack?

Jack: Claro, já fizeram muito comigo.

Barbossa: Claro...

Bia: Nova pergunta.

Vit: Jack, você trouxe a sua bussola super irada?

Jack: Sim, sempre estou com ela, com algumas exceções, claro.

Vit: Me empresta? Sempre quis vê pra que ela apontaria comigo.

Barbossa: Isso não é outra pergunta?

Vit: É mais um pedido do que uma pergunta.

Jack: (pega a bussola) Claro, toma.

Vit: (pegou a bussola, respira fundo, abre e vê pra onde aponta)

Bia: Tá apontado pra onde?

Vit: (com um sorrisinho) Sua vez. (passa a bussola para Bia) Pra onde ta apontando com você?

Bia: Fala você primeiro.

Vit: (hesita um pouco) Pro... Jack. (fica vermelha) E você?

Bia: Na verdade... eu não sei... (a agulha da bussola aponta para o Jack, depois para o Hector, pro Jack, pro Hector, assim por diante)

Vit: Não sabe o que quer, não é?

Bia: É, eu te disse que não consigo escolher entre os dois, ambos são tão perfect :D

Vit: Escolhe o Barbossa que o Jack e o Davy são meus.

Jack: Você se divide entre eu e esse cara de polvo?

Vit: Adoro o Davy Jones... Por quê? Não quer me dividir com ele? (Vit brincou) Ok, próxima pergunta.

Bia: Para o que a bussola aponta com você? (Bia coloca a bussola nas mãos de Jack)

Jack: Tem uma garrafa de rum aí?

Bia: Serio, deixa eu ver! (Jack deixou a bussola fechada) Por que você não quer que eu veja?

Jack: Porque eu já respondi. Aponta pro rum. Hum... Quero rum.

Bia: Tá (revira os olhos) Agora Hector (passa para Barbossa)

Jack: Se você roubar minha bussola eu te mato, de novo.

Bia: Eu mato você se você matar ele.

Vit: Eu mato você se você matar ele se ele matar ele.

Davy Jones: Quero entrar na brincadeira! Eu mato você se você matar ela se ela matar ele se ele matar ele se ele roubar a bussola.

Jack: Eu! Eu! Eu mato você se você matar ela se ela matar ela se ela me matar se ela... ele... eu... Ah, deixa eu tentar de novo.

Bia: Não, parou com isso!

Barbossa: Mas eu ia depois dele. (tristinho)

Bia: Ah, então vai.

Vit: Nada disso, você cortou o Jack, a brincadeira acabou.

Bia e Barbossa: (reclamando) Chata...

Jack: (mostra a língua para Bia e sorri para Vit, o que faz ela ficar toda boba.)

Vit: Já que todos vamos morrer por causa disso (pega a bussola) vamos guardá-la. (o entrega para o Jack)

Bia: Chata... Entao ta, próxima pergunta... para o Capitao Barbossa...

Davy Jones: Ei, espera aí, ele e Jack já responderam muitas perguntas, agora é a minha vez!

Vit: É mesmo, ele tem razão, a gente já ia se esquecendo dele. (falando para Bia)

Bia: Ah, ta bom... uma pergunta para você, Davy...

Vit: Se um navio, que estava parado, partiu e após dez segundos um marujo falou que sua velocidade era 100 km/h. Da partida ele navegou 140m em linha reta até o momento. Qual a velocidade média do navio no percurso?

Davy Jones: Ahhnn... Sei lá!

Vit: (estalando a língua) Que feio, Davy Jones. Você não sabe o suficiente para ser capitão.

Davu Jones: Mas depende de muitas coisas. Os ventos, o estado do navio, a disposição da tripulação, se acharmos um navio no caminho. Ameaças para irmos à forca também atrasam as viagens.

Vit: Desculpas! Desculpas! Você não sabe física! Mas ta tudo bem Davy, ainda te adoro (Davy continua fingindo que não liga pra isso)

Bia: Pergunta para Barbossa.

Barbossa: Nada de Física, por favor.

Vit: Ok, será de química então!

Barbossa: Não! Química não!

Vit: Ok, ok, a pergunta é... É com você Bia!

Bia: Hector, eu sempre quis saber...

Vit: (interrompendo) Não deviam ser os fãs a querer saber?

Bia: Ah, eu sou uma fã... também tinho direito de querer saber, né? (Vit revira os olhos)

Barbossa: Ok, faça a pergunta de uma vez, querida. (sorrindo)

Bia: (emocionada com o "querida" do Barbossa) Ok, a pergunta é... Hector, por que você abandonou Jack numa ilha deserta? Se você queria que ele morresse, por que não deu um tiro e acabou com a historia de uma vez?

Barbossa: Porque eu queria saber que ele sofreu bastante antes de morrer.

Vit: Cruel...

Bia: Ele é muito, não? (in love)

Vit: Acho que, na verdade, você não queria Jack morto, você deixou uma chance para ele.

Jack: Chance? Onde?

Vit: Ah, se ele te quisesse morto, ele teria te matado no mesmo dia em que se amotinou. Ele tem coração, afinal!

Bia: Mas é claro que ele tem coração! (concordando com Vit sorrindo)

Jack: É, tem tanto coração que me abandonou naquela ilha _duas_ vezes.

Barbossa: Mas você escapou, devia ser grato por eu não ter te matado, e alem do mais, da 2ª vez eu até lhe mandei com companhia.

Jack: A Elizabeth? Há, ótima companhia. (ironizou ele) Me deixou naquela ilha com uma destruidora de rum, obrigado mesmo, Hector. (disse ainda irônico)

Vit: E, falando na Elizabeth... Muitas faz gostam de contar historias de Sparrabeth... Isso pode ser verdade ou não?

Jack: Sparrabeth?

Bia: É Sparrow e Elizabeth... Sparrabeth.

Jack: O que? Eu e Elizabeth? Não! Aquela assassina, piromaníaca, filhinha do papai e eu?

Bia: Sabia! E alem disso tem o Will.

Davy Jones: Ah, um marido! (ele ironiza o casamento) Fala serio...

Vit: Mas também tem o filho deles, e, até parece que o Jack ia ficar com aquela... aquela...

Bia: Vaca? (sugere)

Vit: Aquela faca!

Bia: É vaca.

Vit: Vaca!

Bia: E alem de matar o Barbossa ainda matou o Jack!

Vit: Espera, ela não matou o Barbossa.

Bia: É, mas ajudou!

Vit: (ri) Fato, fato. Ok... Vamos voltar às perguntas.

Bia: (sussurra para Vit) Pra quem a gente pergunta agora?

Vit: (sussurrando) Sei lá, você acha que a gente é organizada? (voltou a falar normal) Davy Jones.

Davy Jones: Humpt. (de birra) Não vou responder.

Bia: Por quê?

Davy Jones: Porque vocês estão de sacanagem comigo.

Vit: Awn, Davy. Não estamos não, é que a gente deixou o melhor, você, pro final (desculpa esfarrapada)

Bia: Você responde agora?

Davy Jones: Humpt.

Vit: Vou aceitar isso como um sim. Pergunta!

Bia: Davy, o que você acha do Will estar no comando do Holandês Voador? Você acha que ele vai conseguir ser um bom capitão?

Davy Jones: Acho que é melhor ele ser, ou então vai ter outro cara de polvo na parada...

Vit: O Will com cara de polvo! (cai na gargalhada)

Bia: Uuh. (fingindo ter tentáculos na cara e cai na gargalhada também)

Davy Jones: O que foi que eu fiz para elas rirem assim? (ninguém responde) Gente? (ele se vira e todos estão rindo também) Do que vocês estão rindo?

Jack: Will com cara de polvo! (volta a rir, e cai no chão de tanto rir)

Barbossa: Uhh (ri também)

(todos param de rir depois de mais um tempo)

Bia, Barbossa, Jack e Vit: Ai ai.

Davy Jones: Ok, agora vocês falam do que vocês estavam rindo?

Bia e Vit: A gente tava rindo por causa do Will.

Jack: Eu tava rindo porque elas estavam rindo.

Davy Jones: E você? (olhando para Barbossa)

Barbossa: Um maluco estava fazendo cosquinhas em mim.

Bia e Vit: :O quem?

Barbossa: Eu não sei, eu estava rindo. O único que não estava rindo, e que pode ter visto quem era, era o Davy Jones.

(todos se viram para Davy Jones)

Davy Jones: não olhem pra mim, por que eu estaria fazendo cócegas no Barbossa?

Vit: Ah, sei lá. Cada doido com a sua mania.

Barbossa: Quem era então? (pergunta ao Davy)

Davy Jones: Sei la. Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que ver alguém fazendo cócegas em você.

Barbossa: Tipo o que?

Davy Jones: Ver o Sparrow sofrendo de tanto rir. (risada do mal)

Jack: Medo.

Vit: Quem pode ter sido?

Jack: Deve ter sido uma fã fanática.

(todos olham para Bia)

Bia: (com todos a olhando) Ah gente, não fui eu, eu estava rindo e alem do mais eu nem estava perto do Barbossa quando ele começou a rir.

Vit: Mas se não foi você... quem foi?

(De repente um carinha da produção entra no palco e sussurra alguma coisa para as apresentadoras)

Elas: AH MEU DEUS! (gritam e o carinha vai embora)

Vit: Mas como...?

Bia: Não podiam ter...?

Vit: Ainda não entendi porque...

Bia: São um bando de...

Jack: Vocês não vão falar uma frase completa, não?

Vit: Mas não era mais fácil...?

Bia: ...ter feito isso.

Davy Jones: Falem logo!

Apresentadoras: (respiram fundo)

Bia: Descobrimos o culpado pelo ataque de riso de Barbossa.

Barbossa: E quem era?

Vit: (olha pra Bia que concorda com um aceno de cabeça) Como todos estavam rindo, menos você e Davy, nossa produção decidiu... (pausa) Fazer cosquinhas em vocês.

Barbossa: Mas isso não faz sentido... Davy Jones nem riu.

Bia: Quem devia fazer cócegas em Davy desistiu por causa dos tentáculos.

Vit: Os malucos das Cosquinhas fugiram e não sabemos do paradeiro deles, eles levaram uma mochila com 12 mil dólares de credito na BlockBuster.

Bia: Já tomamos as devidas providencias.

Jack: E quais seriam?

Bia: Um exercito armado em cada Blockbuster do pais à procura deles e um copo big de Sunday para nossa testemunha oculta.

Jack: Quem é?

Davy Jones: Acho que a testemunha oculta é para ficar oculta.

Vit: É o nosso produtor, o Jon, idade: 25 anos, CEP: 19319327841015, endereço: Rua: Da minha casa/ nº: 667 **[N/V há]**/Bairro: Feliz, cor favorita: Verde florescente, fobias:...

Bia: Vit, acho que não é pra falar...

Vit: Ops, tarde demais... Corre Jon! (um gordinho sai detrás das câmeras) Corre para a proteção às testemunhas! (e o gordinho corre em direção da porta e desaparece pela rua)

Bia: Ok, estranho...

Vit: Vamos para a próxima pergunta... (um carinha da produção vem e sussurra no ouvido das apresentadoras, ele é pago por isso...) Ah, entao... Se é esse o caso... Não teremos próxima pergunta.

Bia: Teremos sim, mas no próximo programa.

Vit: Uuuh, então. Na próxima teremos novas perguntas.

Bia: E você, fã, pode nos mandar as perguntas e as fazemos aqui no programa.

Vit:Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa e Jack Sparrow são nossos participantes de sempre, nós vamos ter convidados especiais, mas eles são surpresa, uuh. (mistério)

Bia: Ok, gente até a próxima!

Vit: Beijos. (sussurra) vocês também.

Davy Jones: Até a próxima.

Barbossa: Tchau gente (sorrindo), na próxima eu trago o Jack.

Bia e Vit: *-*

Jack: Tchau, estarei esperando por vocês. (ele pisca discretamente para a Vit)

Vit: (morre, de novo, e só volta no próximo programa)

Bia: Ôi, por que ela morreu? Ah, deixa pra lá. Tchau gente

* * *

**Bem, o primeiro capitulo ficou meio grande... mas tah td bem ;b**

**Bem, sao duas autoras, mas eu q vou publicar ;D**

**[N/B...] = nota da Bia e [N/V...] nota da Vit**

**Esperamos q tenham gostado, mandem review, vai nos deixar muito feliz ;D**

**Se tiverem alguma pergunta mandem, estamos sem criatividade ;B**

**Ate o proximo post ;***


	2. Segundooo

**Essa fic é de Srta Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos que vocês gostem ;D**

Bia: Olá. Todos vocês! Estamos no nosso segundo programa.

Platéia: Êhh!

Bia: Nossa segunda apresentadora, Vit, está um pouco atrasada, mas ela já deve estar ch...

(A porta é aberta violentamente e Vit entra vestindo trapos rasgados)

Bia: Meu Deus! O que aconteceu?

Vit: Não tinha dinheiro para pagar o ressuscitador do programa, por isso eu tive que vender as minhas roupas.

Bia: (comovida) Que vida sofrida. (se vira e olha diretamente para as câmeras) Você que também se comoveu com a vida da nossa apresentadora nos ajude a mostrar para Vit o prazer de viver. (pausa) Para doer três reais, ligue para 08005151-03. Para doar sete reais ligue para 08005151-07. Para doar dezesseis reais, ligue para 08005151-16. Para doar vinte e dois reais e meio, ligue para...

Vit: Ok, ok, já entendemos que é 08005151 e a quantidade que queremos doar, vamos aos participantes.

Bia: Claro, os participantes...

Guri na platéia: Como que faz para doar 22,5 reais?

Pessoazinha do lado do guri na platéia: 08005151 e a quantidade que queremos doar.

Guri na platéia: Mas como com os 22,5 nem tem vírgula no telefone e...

Pessoazinha do outro lado do guri na platéia: Shh, o programa está continuando.

Bia: ... Davy Jones. Nossa essa foi a melhor chamada que eu já fiz.

Vit: Você fantástica mesmo. Tenho pena de quem perdeu isso, esse tipo de chamada só acontece uma vez a cada período de vida.

Pessoazinha do lado do guri na platéia e pessozinha do outro lado do guri na platéia: (olham para o guri na platéia com ódio no olhar)

Davy Jones: (já no seu lugar) Nossa, é até uma honra ser chamado desse jeito Bia.

Bia: Eu nem consigo chamar os outros participantes, chama eles por mim, Vit.

Vit: Claro, Bia. Agora... ele tem um lugar especial no meu coração...

(Barbossa entra adiantado)

Bia: (ciúmes) É o Hector?

Vit: *-* No ombro dele.

Bia: (Se virando para Barbossa, que está com o Jack no ombro) Awn *-* Jack!

(Jack entra)

Bia: Não você, o Jack macaco.

Vit: Mas, já que você entrou, fica. (Jack vai pro lugar e Vit rasga um papel)

Bia: Por que você rasgou esse papel?

Vit: Era a chamada para o Jack, mas agora ele já entrou.

Bia: Você podia ter guardado para chamá-lo no próximo programa.

Vit: ... Você tem razão.

Bia: (revira os olhos) Ok, sejam bem-vindos aos 2º programa do nosso... programa.

Vit: Que tal à 2ª parte do nosso programa?

Bia: Mas não é parte, é dia...

Vit: Então fala dia.

Bia: Boa. Sejam bem-vindos ao 2º dia do nosso programa.

Barbossa: É um prazer estar aqui novamente com vocês, senhoritas.

Vit: Não morre! É muito caro.

Bia: (teve uma experiência de quase morte, mas não morre) Nossa, essa foi por pouco.

Jack: Eu estava esperando o nosso reencontro.

Bia: Vit, não morre!

Vit: Tarde demais...

Bia: Mas você não morreu.

Vit: Não? (olha em volta) Ufa, que sorte, eu não tinha mais como pagar.

Bia: Mas ele não te dá um desconto, não? Você iria morrer pela terceira vez.

Vit: Pior que não. Aquele ladrão! Bem que eu merecia um descontinho, não?

Bia: Claro, afinal, você é cliente desde a primeira vez em que...

Barbossa: Desculpe interromper, mas vocês não vão voltar ao programa, não?

Bia e Vit: Ah, sim, claro.

Bia: E temos ótimas noticias. (sorrindo)

Vit: E péssimas também. (seria)

Bia: Você primeiro, sempre é bom deixar o bom pro final.

Vit: A não ser que tenha uma piada (todos concordaram) Mas como não tem vou primeiro. Os malucos das cosquinhas não foram encontrados, continuamos à procura deles, 2 mil de dólares daqueles créditos já foram usados.

Bia: Agora eu. Jon está a salvo. Ele chegou ao programa de proteção às testemunhas e está em uma nova vida segura e feliz.

Vit: Ok, depois dessas pautas, vamos à primeira pergunta.

Bia: Davy Jones, como você conseguiu essa perna de pau?

**[N/V não sabemos se essa é mesmo a historia, ela é pura ficção, mas quem sabe, talvez seja]**

Davy Jones: Temos flashback?

Bia: Claro, claro.

Vit: (gritando) Tragam a TV! Flashback!

(um carinha da produção traz uma TC, conecta uns fios e então o flashback começa:)

_Davy Jones era uma criança feliz, e um di... _(travou)

(A TV começa a pegar fogo, os bombeiros são chamados)

Vit: Ahn, pelo visto, Davy (ignorando o fogaréu no estúdio) você vai ter que contar.

Davy Jones: Claro, ok... eu era aprendiz de marceneiro e, um dia, eu estava trabalhando cortando a madeira com a serra elétrica...

Guri na platéia: Serra elétrica? Não tinha serra elétrica naquele tempo.

Pessoazinha do lado do guri na platéia e pessozinha do outro lado do guri na platéia: Shh!

Davy Jones: De uma hora para outra, fiquei com câimbra no pé, coloquei meu pé em cima da mesa que tinha lá e continuei meu trabalho. Depois de um tempo, alguém me chamou e me acabei virando e cortando a minha perna com a serra elétrica.

Bia, Vit, Jack, Barbossa, e todos: (surpresos com a história)

Bia: Ok, já que não temos TV, vamos representar.

Vit: Vamos lá. (finge que está cerrando uma tabua de madeira invisível com sua serra elétrica invisível) Ai, que câimbra! (coloca o pé na cadeira que estava lá não sei por que) Lálálálá (cantando feliz)

Bia: Vit (Vit se vira para Bia e "serra" a perna)

Vit: Oh, minha perna! (as cortinas se fecham e todos batem palmas)

Bia: Ok, agora que todos entenderam, continue Davy.

Davy Jones: Depois de estacar a hemorragia, coloquei uma perna de pau. Todas as crianças focaram zoando comigo (musiquinha triste) Nenhuma criança devia sentir essa rejeição, então, já que eu já tinha uma perna de pau, eu virei pirata.

Bia: Você ganhou a perna de pau antes de virar pirata?

Davy Jones: Sim.

Bia: E... Não tem nada a ver com tubarões...?

Vit: Ou golfinhos assassinos...? **[N/V não gosto de golfinhos O_o]**

Davy Jones: Não.

Bia: Nossa, que historia estranha... Mas agora a próxima pergunta... É com você Vit!

Vit: ... (interrompida)

Jack: Que forma mais ridícula de perder a perna.

Vit: Não fala isso do Davy, Jack. Ele é o meu protegido.

Jack: (carinha triste) Achei que eu era o seu protegido.

Vit: Awn, você também é. Davy Jones é o meu protegido; Barbossa é o protegido da Bia e você é o nosso protegido.

Bia: Foi a única forma que achamos sem nos matarmos. (sorrindo)

Davy Jones e Barbossa: (sorrindo) Somos os protegidos delas.

Vit: O Jack também é o nosso protegido. Só que é das duas alem de só uma.

Bia: (concordando) ok, ok, próxima pergunta.

Vit: Barbossa... Você acha que um amante fala daquele jeito mesmo?

Bia: Vitoria! Que pergunta é essa?

Vit: Eu, e provavelmente muitas fãs também, quero saber se isso é verdade ou se ele ta brincadeira.

Barbossa: Daquele jeito como?

Vit: (fingindo Barbossa) Calypso! Eu liberto você da forma humana!

Jack: (solta uma risada, Barbossa olha para ele com raiva) Desculpa. (ele fica serio) (por três segundos, depois ele volta a rir) Não acredita que você falou assim.

Vit: Então? Você acha ou não acha que um amante fala assim?

Barbossa: Bom... Na verdade não, mas eu no amava Calypso por isso não conseguiu falar como um amante pra ela e alem do mais... (Barbossa aproxima-se e sussurra para as apresentadoras) Ela é a esposa do peixe. (aponta para Davy Jones)

Vit: Ele é o meu pro... (Bia cala a boca de Vit com a mão)

Bia: Ele nem ouviu.

Vit: Hmtpthmopohtm (tentando falar)

Bia: Mas... Aquele cara... Nunca lembro o nome dele... O que tem olho de madeira, ele falou como um amante e ele não amava Calypso também.

Barbossa: ...

Vit: Ele acha que é assim! (Bia volta a calar Vit)

Bia: Quieta Vit! É claro que ele não acha.

Jack: (rindo) Eu não acredito que perdi a cena do Barbossa falando como um "amante" para Calypso.

Barbossa: Cale a boca, Sparrow.

Vit: (tenta falar algo, mas ela continua amordaçada)

Jack: E quem vai me obrigar?

Bia: Segunda briga e é com o Jack novamente.

Vit: (se solta) Gente, gente. Vamos nos acalmar. (Barbossa lança mais um olhar assassino para Jack, mas volta sua atenção às apresentadoras)

Bia: Ok, melhor deixarmos essa pergunta pra lá.

Vit: (emburrada) Ok, próxima pergunta. Jack.

Bia: Jack... Quando você estava em Tortuga com o Will recrutando uma tripulação e encontra a Ana Maria, você estava segurando uma banana verde na mão esquerda, por quê? Tava verde, você ia comer mesmo assim?

Jack: Meu Deus, vocês prestam atenção em cada detalhe.

Vit: Somos boas no que fazemos (dá uma piscadinha)

Bia: Por que você estava segurando aquela banana?

Jack: Um maluco lá de Tortuga me deu aquela banana.

Vit: Por isso você ficou levando aquela banana pra lá e pra cá?

Jack: Claro. Onde mais eu iria enfiar aquela banana? (você pensa merda) Pensando bem, não respondam.

Barbossa: (morrendo de rir) Só podia ser você, Sparrow, não é a toa que é considerado louco.

Jack: Louco? Eu? Eu não sou louco, sou apenas...

Bia e Vit: Excêntrico.

Vit: E perfeito *-*

(todos olham com uma expressão de "o quê?" para Vit)

Vit: Ah, é mesmo. (Jack sorri com a resposta) Ok, você ganhou a banana verde... por que alguém te deu uma banana verde?

Jack: E como é que eu vou saber? Cada maluco com a sua mania.

Vit: Uh, é a minha fala *-* (feliz) Ok, você ganhou uma banana verde e ficou andando com ela, o que você fez com ela depois?

Jack: Ah, joguei fora, eu não ia comer uma banana verde e não faria sentido guardá-la para sempre.

Bia: Você podia ter esperado amadurecer...

Jack: É, eu não pensei nisso... Mas é uma boa idéia (sorrindo para ela)

Bia: (sorrindo de volta toda boba) Ok, agora vamos a próxima pergunta...

Vit: Davy, meu amor... (se vira para Davy Jones e ele ta de birra de novo) Que foi, amoreco?

Davy Jones: Não gosto quando falam... _dela_.

Vit: Ah, amor, paramos então, ok? (Davy Jones não volta ao normal) Ok, a pergunta.

Bia: Davy, como você conseguiu o Kraken?

Davy Jones: Calypso me deu ele como presente.

Vit: Não fui eu que falei!

Davy Jones: Ah, deixa pra lá, podem falar dela então.

Bia: Ótimo! Então... Como ela ganhou o Kraken?

Davy Jones: Ela ganhou ele do... Hm... Qual o nome mesmo? O deus grego que faz o Kraken... O deus dos mortos...

Vit: Diz! (gritando, todos olham para ela) Adoro ele...

Bia: Ok... Por que Hades deu o Kraken para Calypso?

Davy Jones: Sei lá, pergunta para ela.

Vit: Ótima idéia. Me dêem licençinha. (sai de perto e liga para alguém)

(Todos ouvem o som de pneus cantando, depois passos se aproximando e então Calypso entra no estúdio)

Jack: Tia Dalma!

Bia: Ah... Olá, Calypso, seja bem-vinda.

Calypso: É um prazer estar aqui.

Bia: (sussurrando para Vit) Como você a chamou tão rápido?

Vit: Eu tenho os meus contatos. Bem, Calypso, te chamamos para lhe perguntar... Por que Hades lhe deu o Kraken?

Calypso: Ele perdeu uma aposta.

Vit: Que maluco aposta a criatura mais perigosa do mundo que pode acabar com todas as pessoas no planeta?

Calypso: Hades apostou. E perdeu.

Bia: E por que você deu o Kraken para o Davy?

Calypso: Para ajuda no trabalho dele.

Barbossa: É, o trabalho de destruir navios (irônico olhando para Davy)

Jack: E também de escravizar as almas dos marujos desesperados.

Calypso: (olha para eles com ódio) O trabalho dele não era esse.

Jack e Barbossa: Não? (fingindo surpresa)

Calypso: Não. O trabalho dele era levar as almas de quem morreu no mar ao outro lado.

Vit: Como o Kraken ajuda nisso?

Calypso: ...

Bia: OK, ok. Obrigada por tudo, Calypso.

Calypso: Você está me expulsando?

Vit: É que a sua vinda ao nosso programa, hoje, não fora planejado, então, agradecemos a sua ajuda e... I call you.

Jack: Nunca diga isso.

Calypso: (olha com raiva para as apresentadoras, então olha para Davy) Meu querido capitão... (aproximando-se dele) Voltou pra mim...

Bia e Vit: Seu? Pra você? Quando você acha que é?

Calypso: Eu sou o mar. **[N/As Ui, que macabro]**

Bia: É culpa sua e Davy estar desse jeito!

Calypso: Que jeito?

Bia: (sussurrando para Calypso) Com cara de peixe.

Davy Jones: Eu ouvi.

Jack: Isso é bom, quer dizer que você tem um bom... ouvido?

Bia: (ignorando os comentários de Jack e Davy) Agora, cai faro, mar (ela imita o jeito macabro que Calypso falou)

Calypso: Eu sou a deusa pagã que...

Vit: Claro, claro. Mas nós somos as apresentadoras desse programa, então, somos nós que mandamos aqui.

Bia: Obrigada, Calypso, até a próxima (grita enquanto Calypso sai do estúdio)

Vit: Ok, agora sabemos do Kraken. (sorrindo)

Bia: Ah, é, lembrei. Como vai a papelada com o IBAMA, Hector?

Barbossa: Shh! (com um dedo na frente da boca, pedindo silencio) Fala baixo.

Bia: Você não cuidou dos papeis?

Vit: O Jack é ilegal? *-*

Jack: A...?

Davy Jones: Não! Não é você!

Jack: A culpa não é minha do macaco ter o meu nome!

Bia: (idéia) E falando no Jack (Jack ia falar algo, mas ela continua) O macaco! Por que você deu o nome do Jack no Jack?

Barbossa: Eu só dei o nome do meu macaco de Jack para provocar o Sparrow.

Vit: Ah, fala a verdade, Barbossa, você estava com saudades de Jack por isso deu seu nome ao macaco.

Barbossa: (olha para Vit com raiva) Claro que não é isso, certo, Bia?

Bia: Ahn?

Barbossa: Eu não dei o nome do Jack para o Jack porque estava com saudades do Jack.

Bia: (assobiando)

Jack: Verdade, Barbossa, sua desculpa, quero dizer, a sua resposta não foi muito boa.

Barbossa: Não é desculpa, é a verdade.

Vit: Ok, deixa pra lá. Vamos voltar as perguntas.

Bia: Agora é a sua vez, Jack. (olha para ele)

Jack: ... (distraído)

Bia: Jack? (grita)

Jack: (dá um pulo na cadeira) Meu Deus! Quando você falam de mim e quando vocês falam do macaco?

Vit: Ah, é no calor das emoções.

Jack: Vocês podiam colocar uma placa escrito "Macaco" quando falarem dele.

Vit: Ok, eu providencio isso. (sai do palco)

Bia: Ok, estranho... Vamos à pergunta.

(silencio)

Bia: Desculpa, é o costume... Ah (pigarro) Jack, onde você compra esses seus lápis de olho?

Jack: ... (chega com uma placa com um "Jack macaco" escrito) O que eu perdi?

Bia: Nada demais, eu fiz a pergunta, mas ele ainda não respondeu.

Vit: Ata, e qual a pergunta mesmo?

(Bia cochicha a pergunta para Vit)

Vit: Ah, eu sempre quis saber isso.

Bia: E então Jack... onde você compra esses lápis de olho?

Jack: Não me sinto inclinado em responder a essa pergunta.

Barbossa: Em outras palavras... Não quero que ninguém saiba.

Vit: Ah, Jack, conta pra gente.

Bia: É conta, por favor...

Jack: Não e nada irá me convencer do contrario.

Davy Jones: Conta logo! (gritou em tom ameaçador)

Bia: Gente, gente, não precisamos chegar a este ponto. Se ele não se sente confortável em responder nossa pergunta, ele não precisa responder.

Jack: Obrigado

(minutos depois)

Capitão Nascimento: (gritando para Jack que está amarrado na cadeira) Onde você comprou o ... (falando para Vit) É o que mesmo?

Vit: Os lápis de olho.

Capitão Nascimento: (se voltando para Jack) Onde você comprou os lápis de olho?

Bia: (sussurra para Vit) Isso é mesmo necessário?

Vit: (sussurra de volta) É para saciar a curiosidade das fãs. Claro que é.

Bia: Mas está escrito no contrato que não podemos fazer isso.

Vit: Ahn? Contrato?

Davy Jones e Barbossa: (olham o interrogatório com um sorriso macabro no rosto)

Bia: O contrato para podermos fazer esse programa. Está escrito nele "As apresentadoras não podem fazer agressões físicas e psicológicas aos convidados", e nós assinamos.

Vit: Eu assinei isso? Assim não tem graça... Mas tudo bem então. Capitão Nascimento. (ele para o que ele ia fazer, e eu não posso descrever o que era, só posso dizer que tinha uma linha de unha envolvida) Infelizmente não pode ter violência nesse programa.

Capitão Nascimento: (triste, ou o mais triste que ele pode estar) Ahn.

Vit: Obrigada por sua ajuda.

Capitão Nascimento: É um prazer ajudar, qualquer coisa é só me ligar, Vit.

Vit: Ok, ligarei ;B

(Capitão Nascimento soltou o Jack e vai embora gritando algumas coisas sem importância para essa fic)

Vit: Desculpe por isso e blábláblá, Jack. Não vai se repetir e blábláblá...

Jack: Você perdeu alguns pontos comigo.

Vit: Ç_Ç Ahn (super triste) Mas é que você não respondeu e eu realmente queria saber...

Jack: Ok, nem cá. (chama Vit para perto, ela hesita um pouco e vai, ele sussurra no ouvido dela)

Vit: Ah. (feliz, feliz, super feliz. Ela sussurra no ouvido dele, e o abraça, depois ela volta para seu ligar) Ok, próxima pergunta.

Bia: Pô, para! Pô, para! Ela ainda não respondeu.

Vit: Respondeu sim, só que não em voz alta. E, ele não vai responder a não ser que o Capitão Nascimento volte, coisa que você não deixa... Em outras palavras: Próxima pergunta.

Bia: . (frustrada) Ok, Barbossa... Hm, qual é a pergunta mesmo? Esqueci... Pera aí que eu vou lembrar.

(5 minutos depois)

Bia: Ah, merda de perda de memória recente! Espera aí que já vou lembrar.

(15 minutos depois)

Vit: Acho melhor a gente...

Bia: Shh! Eu tinha lembrado, você me fez esquecer! Espera ai!

(10 minutos depois)

Bia: Lembrei! (Barbossa, Davy Jones, Jack e Vit param de jogar cartas)

Vit: Só porque eu estava ganhando... (ela guarda o baralho e todos voltam aos seus lugares)

Bia: Hector, por que você gosta tanto de maças?

Barbossa: Demorou tanto para fazer _essa _pergunta?

Vit: Faz uma melhor então.

Barbossa: ... Quanto as maças... Eu não sei , eu simplesmente adoro maças.

Davy Jones: Fala a verdade você gosta de maça porque elas fazem você emagrecer.

Jack: Só se não estiver funcionando com ele. Barbossa é gordo.

Bia: Ele não é gordo, é o casaco! (todos olham surpresa para ela)

Vit: Como você sabe?

Bia: (ficando vermelho) Porque é verdade.

Vit: Hm, demonstração!

Barbossa: O que?

Platéia: Tira! Tira!

Davy Jones: Você também não tem escolha.

Barbossa: Ta bem. (ele se levanta da cadeira)

Jack: Eu não quero nem ver...

Vit: Espera! (Barbossa e a platéia param) Tem que ter musica!

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

Barbossa: (tira o casaco)

Bia: Viram! Eu disse que ele não era gordo.

Vit: É mesmo, acho que tantas maças fizeram efeito (Bia lança um olhar assassino pra Vit. Barbossa coloca o casaco de novo e volta a se sentar)

Idosa da platéia: Esse programa é uma pouca vergonha!

Vit: Mas você gosta que eu sei...

Barbossa: Felizes agora?

Bia: Não, você colocou o casaco de novo! ;9

Vit: Ok, gente, temos que encerrar o programa.

Bia, Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Temos?

Vit: Sim, o carinha atrás da câmera está fazendo o sinal para acabarmos.

Bia: Sinal, que sinal?

Vit: (ignorando Bia) Até o proximo programa, beijos!

Bia: No próxima teremos um participante especial!

Platéia: Quem?

Vit: É surpresa!

Platéia: Ah...

Bia: Se você tem alguma pergunta, mande para nós que as responderemos aqui.

Davy Jones: Até a próxima.

Barbossa: Estaremos esperando.

Jack: Beijo.

Vit: Espera, espera! (todos olham para ela) O Barbossa tira o casaco e o Jack fica todo vestido? Não é assim que a banda toca.

Bia: *-* Musica!

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act!_

_I think it's special what's behind your back._

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!_

* * *

**Bem, aqui está o segundo cap do Piratas' Quest, esperamos que tenham gostado**

**São duas autoras, mas eu q vou publicar ;D**

**[N/B...] = nota da Bia e [N/V...] nota da Vit**

**Esperamos q tenham gostado, mandem review, é soh um clique e poucas palavras e vai nos deixar muito felizes...**

**Ate o proximo post ;***

**Ah, é. Se tiverem alguma pergunta, seja normal ou seja sem noção, mandem pra gente, agradeceríamos.**


	3. Terceiro :D

**Essa fic eh de Srta Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore**

...

Platéia: ?

Gordinho da produção: (corre até o palco) Desculpe, nossas apresentadoras ainda não chegaram. Para não atrasarmos mais, vou chamar os participantes. Davy Jones! (ele entra) Barbossa! (ele entra estranhando o gordinho) E Jack!

(Jack entra sorrindo e senta no seu lugar)

Davy Jones: O que aconteceu com Bia e Vit?

Gordinho da produção: Elas estão atrasadas, mas já já elas chegam.

(Depois de um já já)

Barbossa: (assobiando e brincando com o Jack... o macaco)

Davy Jones: (fingindo estar tocando piano com os tentáculos.

Jack: (sorrindo)

Gordinho da produção: (comendo uma donuts)

(As portas são abertas)

Apresentadoras: Desculpe-nos... (arfando) Nós não pegamos o ônibus.

Davy Jones: Perderam o ônibus?

Bia: Não, a gente perderia se a gente fosse pegá-lo, mas nós não o pegamos.

Vit: É, sem dinheiro.

Barbossa: Sem dinheiro por quê?

Bia e Vit: Ressuscitador.

Bia: É muito caro mesmo.

Vit: Não disse?

Davy Jones: Vocês morreram quando?

Bia: O Jack

Vit: No final do programa

Bia: Tiro a blusa

Vit: Morremos X6

Bia: Mas tudo bem. Vamos ao programa.

Vit: Pena que nós não te chamamos :(

Gordinho da produção: É que vocês estavam atrasadas...

Bia: Tudo bem. Obrigada, Fred :D

Gordinho da produção: De nada, tchau. (ele sai do palco)

Vit: Ok, primeira pergunta.

Bia: Jack.

Jack: Eu. (sorrindo)

Vit: Sim, você. (sorrindo que nem uma patêta) Quem é o seu tatuador?

Bia: Uh, verdade, quem é? Ou é você quem tatua?

Jack: Quem me dera se fosse eu, mas... Alem do fato de eu não saber tatuar e de eu não alcançar alguns lugares, eu não aguentaria fazer essa auto-tortura.

Vit: Doe fazer uma tatuagem?

Jack: Mas do que você possa imaginar.

Bia: Quem te tatua?

Jack: O meu tatuador. O Bob.

Vit: Bob?

Jack: Sim, Bob, o tatuador.

Bia: Como ele tatua? Não existia agulha de tatuagem naquele tempo.

Guri na platéia: E serra elétrica existia...

Jack: (ignorando o guri na platéia) Faca. Com tinta na ponta.

Bia e Vit: Ai.

Barbossa: Você se cortou com uma faca com tinta pelo corpo inteiro então?

Jack? O corpo todo não.

Barbossa: E por que você fez isso, já que é, como você mesmo disse, uma tortura?

Vit: Paro, paro. Quem é que são as apresentadoras?

Barbossa: Vocês.

Vit: E quem é que faz as perguntas?

Barbossa: Vocês.

Vit: Ótimo.

Bia: Ah, não fala assim com o Hector.

Vit: Ele ta roubando o meu emprego!

Bia: Então continua.

Vit: Por que você fez as tatuagens, já que doe tanto?

Barbossa: Mas é exatamente a mesma pergunta que eu fiz.

Vit: Não é nada! A resposta poderia ser a mesma, mas a pergunta é diferente. (Barbossa revira os olhos)

Jack:Ah, eu fiz porque é irado.

Bia e Vit: É mesmo *-*

Vit: Agora vamos a próxima pergunta.

Bia: Davy, quanto tempo você consegue ficar debaixo d'água sem respirar?

Davy Jones: Em posso ficar algumas horas.

Vit: Horas? Nossa, você tem um ótimo fôlego, eu só consigo ficar uns 30 segundos.

Jack: O fato de ser meio peixe serve para alguma coisa afinal.

Barbossa: É, mas o que eu não entendo é como ele consegue respirar ar por tanto tempo sem ter que voltar para a água.

Bia: Ele é literalmente um peixe fora d'água! (começa a rir descontroladamente)

Vit: (começa a rir também)

Davy Jones: Mais um ataque de risos?

Vit: (se recompõe) Liga não, a Bia tem esses ataques de vez em quando.

Barbossa: E você também.

Vit: Eu também, fato. E... Não dá para não rir quando outra pessoa está rindo.

Davy Jones: Na verdade dá sim.

Vit: Não dá nada...

Bia: Peixe fora d'água! (e volta a rir)

Vit: (volta a rir também)

Barbossa: E agora, o Jack.

Jack: Eu não estou rindo (mentindo) Não agora.

Apresentadoras: (se recompõem) Ai, ai.

Bia: Ok, ok. Próxima pergunta.

Vit: Barbossa... Como você se sente sendo um amotinado ladrão de navios?

Bia: Ele não é um amotinado! (grita olhando furiosa para Vit)

Vit: Ah, é sim!

Bia: Não é não!

Vit: É sim!

Bia: É não!

(Jack, Hector e Davy olham a discussão em silencio. Depois de mais alguns minutos de briga...)

Davy Jones: Chega! Parem com isso já! Resolvam isso no tribunal.

Bia e Vit: Boa idéia.

Bia: Vamos aos comerciais e daqui a pouco voltamos.

"_Mas será isso mesmo o que ele quer?" (tela preta) "Viver para sempre?"_

_Barbossa: (olhando para o horizonte) Cumpriremos nosso destino._

"_Eu vou atrás da fonte da juventude"_

_Catherine: Eu acho que só porque se é um pirata não significa que é preciso ser sem coração._

_Capitão Maurice: A busca pela imortalidade pode ser tanto uma bênção quando uma maldição, só depende de você saber fazer a escolha certa._

_Em breve_

_Nos cinemas_

_Ahnn, quero disser, no fanfiction_

_Entre a bênção e a maldição_

(Volta o programa. O estúdio todo está decorado parecendo um tribunal)

Vit: Estamos de volta agora vamos às apresentações.

Bia: (narrando com uma voz sinistra) Como advogadas, Bia e Vit; como clientes, Barbossa e Jack; como digitador, Jack o macaco e; como juiz... Davy Jones.

Davy Jones: (usando uma peruca de juiz) Vamos começar. Vit.

Vit: (se levantando) O meu cliente, alem de ser muito lindo, é um muito sedutor.

Davy Jones: Isso tem algum elo com o caso?

Vit: Não, mas eu tinha de falar... Ok, voltando. Jack é um ótimo pirata, mas ele sofreu muitas crueldades nos últimos tempos. Ele sofreu o desterro, sendo que ele não fez nada de errado. Então, o que leva uma pessoa deixar outra pessoa em uma ilha esquecida por deus sem motivo nenhum? Tirando o fato de esta primeira ser um amotinado. Obrigado, excelência (ela volta à cadeira)

Davy Jones: Ótimo, ótimo. Agora é você, Bia.

Bia: (levantando-se) O meu cliente Hector Barbossa for um imediato fiel a seu capitão por muito tempo, ele apenas voltou-se contra este dito capitão para o bem do navio e da tripulação cuja elegeu Barbossa mais tarde como seu novo comandante, que, na minha opinião, foi a melhor escolha que tomaram. Obrigada meritíssimo. (volta a se sentar)

Barbossa: Ela é boa.

Vit: Meritíssimo (levanta-se e anda até a frente do Davy Jones) Você, como ex-capitão do Holandês Voador, pode me responder algo?

Davy Jones: Se eu souber a resposta.

Vit: Jack, depois de ser declarado pirata, lhe pediu um favor, quanto a seu navio afundado, Rapariga Má, estou certa? Qual era este pedido?

Davy Jones: Que eu fizesse o navio voltar, então ele foi rebatizado como Perola Negra.

Vit: E o que Jack lhe deu em troca?

Davy Jones: Ele não me deu nada (mandando um olhar assassino para Jack)

Vit: Mas, o que ele devia lhe dar em troca do Perola?

Davy Jones: Depois de ele ser capitão durante 13 anos, ele se juntaria à tripulação do Holandês.

Vit: Então, você concorda que o navio é por direito do Jack, e o capitão é o próprio?

Davy Jones: Bem, eu discordo porque ele não pagou.

Vit: Mas... Como Barbossa se amotinou por 10 anos, os 13 anos de Jack ainda estão valendo. Quero disser, isso se você não tivesse morrido, é claro.

Davy Jones: Se você ver por esse lado.

Vit: E esse é o lado certo.

Bia: Protesto!

Davy Jones: Sim? O que é, Bia?

Bia: (indo até Davy Jones) Você cumpriu a sua parte no acordo e trouxe o Pérola do fundo do mar para Jack, ele foi capitão por 3 anos, mas foi um péssimo capitão, mas era um capitão mesmo assim, ele não se apresentou todos esses anos como _capitão _Jack Sparrow? Ah, e mais tarde Jack provou novamente ser um capitão horrível, porque não cumpriu sua parte no acordo com você e alem do mais, Barbossa sempre cumpre o que promete e sempre é honesto nos acordos que faz.

Vit: O acordo de fazer toda a tripulação cair numa maldição asteca... (ela comenta) Honesto nos acordos ou desonesto nos acordos, ele continua roubando o navio de Jack, você só está eufemisando.

Jack: Eufemisando. Eu eufemiso, tu eufemisas, ele eufemisa, nós eufemisamos, vós eufemisateis, eles eufemisam. Mesmo conjugando não sei o que isso significa.

Vit: O ato de SAR o eufemismo.

Jack: ...

Vit: Eufemismo é a figura de linguagem que ameniza a noticia que o transmissor dá a quem escuta.

Todos: (surpresos)

Vit: Quié? Eu sou boba, mas eu sei das coisas.

Davy Jones: Bia, o que você diz quanto a isso?

Bia: O Hector sempre cumpre o que promete, ele prometeu o tesouro asteca à tripulação e ele os levou até o tesouro, mas ele não sabia que o ouro era amaldiçoado, mas pensem bem... De quem foi a verdadeira culpa? Foi o Jack que revelou a posição do tesouro, foi ele que condenou Barbossa.

Vit: Jack revelou a posição do tesouro, sim. Então Barbossa se amotinou contra ele. Se, e somente se, Barbossa não tivesse se amotinado, a culpa seria de Jack. _Mas, _como ele se amotinou, ele é culpado da maldição, alem de amotinado, é claro.

Jack: (sorrindo) Você é boa, agora sim a justiça será feita!

(Vit sorri para Jack e olha vitoriosa para Bia e Barbossa)

Barbossa: (sussurrando para Bia) Ah, agora já era, estamos perdidos.

Bia: Calma, Hector, eu ainda tenho uma carta na manda (sorrindo) Meritíssimo, ainda tem algo importante que não foi mencionado.

Davy Jones: E o que seria?

Bia: O código. O código pirata diz que quando toda uma tripulação está insatisfeita com seu capitão, ela pode se voltar contra ele e eleger um novo capitão, podendo assim, abandonar o ex-capitão em uma ilha deserta ou largá-lo em um bote em alto mar, sem serem considerados amotinados.

Jack: Isso é invenção!

Bia: (irônica) Ah, é mesmo? Então, eu convoco agora o capitão Teague, guardião do código. (sorrindo)

(Capitão Teague entra ao som de aplausos então senta na cadeira de testemunho)

Gordinho da produção: (estende uma bíblia e capitão Teague colocou a mão direita nela) Levante a mão esquerda. (ele lançou um olhar assassino para ele, mas então levanta a mão) Você jura disser a verdade, somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade em nome de Deus?

Capitão Teague: Claro. (o gordinho sai) A moça tem razão. Isso está no código.

Antipático na platéia: O código de piratas não é importante. É um monte de regras estúpidas feitas por pessoas selvagens.

Capitão Teague: (levanta e dá um tiro nele) O código é a lei.

Vit: (de volta ao seu lugar sussurrando para Jack) Seu pai é fogo.

Jack: (sussurrando de volta) Ele leva o trabalho muito a serio, não?

Vit: Muito. Quero um autografo dele *-* (ele se levanta) Capitão Teague Sparrow, queria comentar algo sobre o senhor (ele estava ouvindo) Adoro você, me dá um autografo? *-*

Capitão Teague: Claro, claro. (dá um autografo para Vit)

Bia: Ahn, eu quero um também!

Capitão Teague: (revira os olhos) Ok. (dá mais um autógrafo)

Bia e Vit: Tenho um autógrafo do Capitão Teague.

Barbossa: Não querendo cortar a felicidade de voes, mas... Eu estou bem interessado em limpar o meu nome.

Vit: Pena que você não vai conseguir. (macabro) Capitão Teague, está escrito, no código, com as mesmas palavras de Bia, "quando toda a tripulação está insatisfeita...", mas e se um tripulante não estiver de acordo ou pelo menos, não aceitar fazer isso com o capitão?

Capitão Teague: Então essa regra do código não está valendo.

Vit: Obrigada, capitão Teague. Excelência (ela se vira para Davy Jones) Se bem me lembro Bootstrap Bill, um ex-participante da tripulação do Perola, não aceitou o que Barbossa e o resto da tripulação fez ao Jack, então, como o próprio guardião do código falou, a regra não vale.

Bia: Você não tem como provar isso!

Vit: (aperta play e o vídeo do Piratas do Caribe – A maldição do Perola Negra apareceu no telão)

"_Então, o que o capitão fez foi amarrar o cadarço da bota do Bootstrap numa bala de canhão e a ultima vez que vimos o velho Bill Turner, ele estava mergulhando no esquecimento negro das profundezas do mar"_

Barbossa: Ih...

Bia: Ah... Mas... Talvez eles estejam mentindo, e como não tem nenhum vídeo do próprio Barbossa confessando ter feito isso de que é acusado, não existe prova alguma tendo em vista o fato desses marujos não serem confiáveis.

Vit: Faz sentido. Bem... Como não podemos chamar Bootstrap, então, acho que não temos como provar mesmo quanto a isso.

Bia: (sorrindo vitorioso)

Jack: E agora? (perguntando para Vit) Barbossa vai sair como o mocinho da historia?

Vit: Claro que não, baby. Alem de eles estarem contando que a prova seja falsa, eu tenho uma carta na manda. Davy Jones, posso lhe fazer outra pergunta?

Davy Jones: Claro, qual é?

Vit: Você salvou Bootstrap Bill, certo? Ele até está a bordo do Holandês Voador.

Davy Jones: Exato.

Vit: Então... Ele morreu no mar, certo?

Davy Jones: Sim...

Vit: Você sabe como ele morreu? Por um acaso, ele estava com uma bola de cachão na bota?

Bia: Protesto. Ela está pressionando a testemunha.

Vit: A testemunha é o Capitão Teague, é ao Davy para quem eu estou perguntando.

Bia: Ele é o juiz e não pode servir como testemunha a seu favor.

Barbossa: É, ela tem razão.

Vit: Ele não está servindo como testemunha, eu estou fazendo perguntas a ele, e com a permissão dele.

Bia: Mas você não pode fazer perguntas ao juiz, é contra as regras!

Vit: Capitão Teague, posso fazer perguntas ao juiz ou não?

Capitão Teague: Não tem nenhuma regra sobre isso.

Vit: Então não é proibido. O código é a lei, você vai questionas o código?

Bia: Não, mas você nunca viu filmes de julgamento não? Em todos eles os advogados _**Não **_podem fazer perguntas ao juiz!

Vit: Na verdade não. Só viu Legalmente Loura 1 e 2.

Bia: Então saiba, os advogados não podem fazer perguntas ao juiz.

Vit: Então... Davy Jones, você para de ser o juiz durante o tempo para eu lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

Davy Jones: Preciso tirar a peruca?

Vit: Não , e não tire. Ta irado *-*

Davy Jones: Ok, espera...

Bia: (interrompendo) Você é o juiz, não pode ser testemunha.

Vit: Mas ele também é o ex-capitão do Holandês Voador. Querendo ou não, ele tem familiaridade com o caso.

Bia: Mas... Não podemos ficar sem juiz.

Jack: Tudo bem, eu serei o juiz temporário.

Barbossa: Haha, muito engraçado, Sparrow.

Bia: Os clientes não podem ser o juiz.

Vit: Então eu chamo, para ser o juiz temporário, o substituto de Jon, Fred.

(O gordinho da produção entra, fica no lugar de Davy Jones, que fica no lugar do capitão Teague, que vai para o lugar reservado para o júri, sendo que não tem júri)

Gordinho da produção: Eu encerro esse tribunal.

Vit: Ah? Como assim "encerra o tribunal"? Logo agora que eu ia desmascarar Barbossa!

Gordinho da produção: Isso mesmo! Encerro o tribunal!

Bia: (respira aliviada e sorri para Barbossa)

Jack: Mas isso não é justo! (inconformado)

Barbossa e Bia: (rindo) A vida é injusta.

Vit: Por que você vai encerrar o programa?

Gordinho da produção: Porque esse programa não pode fazer agressões psicólogas aos participantes, olhe para Barbossa (todos olham) Só falta ele ficar em posição fetal.

Bia: Você está dizendo que eu não consigo limpar o nome dele?

Vit: Não comigo aqui.

(Bia lança um olhar assassino para Vit e ela revida)

Gordinho da produção: (ignorando os olhares hostis que as apresentadoras lançavam) E porque esse tribunal está pegando todo o programa. Vocês têm que voltar a fazer perguntas.

Bia e Vit: (pararam com a batalha de olhares)

Gordinho da produção: E olha só vocês. Vocês são amigas e agora estão querendo acabar com a outra. É isso mesmo o que vocês querem?

Davy Jones: Uh, o gordinho deu uma de filosofo.

Bia e Vit: (olham encabuladas uma para a outra)

Vit: Ahn, ele tem razão... Desculpe por isso, Bia.

Bia: Own (emocionada)

(As duas se abraçam)

Gordinho da produção: Ótimo, agora que já voltaram a ser amigas, dêem continuidade ao programa (sai e volta para trás das câmeras)

Bia e Vit: Ok.

Davy Jones: Ei, espera aí, Barbossa é ou não é o culpado?

Bia: Não tem como saber sem a gente cair na porrada.

Vit: Então vamos fazer o que qualquer pessoa sensata faria. Uma votação...

Bia: Eu não acho...

Jack: (interrompendo) Uma votação! Ótima idéia.

Vit: (virando-se para a platéia) Levantem as mãos quem acha que Barbossa é um amotinado e Jack é o verdadeiro capitão do Perola.

(Todos da platéia levantam as mãos)

Vit: Agora, levantem as mãos quem acha que Barbossa fez o que fez com motivo.

(Uma velhinha com uma blusa "I s2 Barbossa" levanta a mão)

Jack: Deve ser a mãe dele. (ele sussurra)

(Barbossa lança um olhar assassino para Jack)

Bia: (triste com a mão levantada) Eu acho que mesmo vocês considerando Barbossa um amotinado, vocês devem agradecer a ele por ter salvado Jack do baú e por tê-lo abandonado naquela ilha e o poupado daquela maldição, pensem bem... Se não fosse pelo Barbossa, o Jack não estaria aqui hoje...

(Platéia emocionada e apresentadora também)

Barbossa: Isso foi... (Ç_Ç) Tão... (se recompõe) Gratificante.

Vit: (levanta a mão também) Valeu, Bia. Falou bonito. (alguns da platéia levantam a mão também)

Jack: (fingindo não estar emocionado) Ok, apesar de ele ter ido me salvar para cumprir sua parte no acordo com Calypso e ter ido também salvar o navio, eu sei ser grato, então... Obrigado, Barbossa.

Bia e Vit: Own, que fofo *-*

(apresentadoras saem correndo e abraçam os dois capitães)

Bia: OK. Vamos parar com o momento tenso, então (se solta de Barbossa) Vit?

Vit: Não vou largar! (ainda abraçada com Jack)

Jack: (riu) Daqui a pouco ela cansa.

Bia: Não aposte nisso.

Davy Jones: Ok, podem voltar para as perguntas agora?

Bia: Claro, claro. Vamos chamar o participante especial.

(Gordinho da produção entra, recebe alguns aplausos, sussurra no ouvido de Bia e vai embora)

Bia: Bem... O programa já está acabando, então não podemos chamas o convidado especial e ele acabou de ir embora.

Platéia: E quem era?

Bia: É surpresa! **[N/As: aceitamos sugestões...]**

Barbossa: Já está acabando?

Bia: É, o tribunal pegou o tempo inteiro.

Vit: (ainda agarrada no Jack) Tchau, everybody.

Bia: Até o próximo programa.

Davy Jones: Tchauzinho.

Barbossa: Até.

Jack: Beijos.

Bia: E no próximo, a gente consegue chamar o convidado.

Todos: Tchau.

* * *

**Nao, nós nao abandonamos essa fic, só tivemos alguns probleminhas tecnicos (tipo como se chamar o q o macaco seria? eh isso mesmo, a proposito?)**

**Bem, decidimos postar isso pq eu e Bia brigamos mto quanto o verdadeiro capitão do Pérola, e o q vcs acham sobre isso?**

**Ah, eh, se vcs tiverem alguma pergunta podem mandar por review (ou por PM para uma de nós duas ;D)**

**Nao se esqueçam do Review...**

**Beijos, até o proximo post**


	4. Quartoo

**Essa fic eh de Srta Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore**

(O programa começa e uma confusão e gritaria estava acontecendo no estúdio)

Jack: (com Vit abraçada nele) Faz ela me soltar!

Bia: (puxando a Vit) Eu to tentando!

Vit: Ah! Me deixa!

Jack: Eu que digo isso. Me deixa, garota.

Davy Jones: Ela está abraçada nele desde o ultimo programa?

Bia: Eu não sei. Acho que sim.

Jack: Sai. Pra. Lá!

Vit: (larga ele) Feliz agora? (ela estava triste. Ela foi até a beira do palco e se sentou ali, de birra)

(Davy Jones, Barbossa e Jack olhando para ela de birra depois olham para Bia)

Bia: Ok, ok, eu vou falar com ela (vai até Vit) Vit, a gente tem que apresentar o programa.

Vit: Apresenta sem mim.

Via: Por que você ta de birra? Que maldição! Olha que eu apresento sem você.

Vit: Apresenta. (dando de ombros)

Bia: Por que você ta de birra, garota?

Vit: Porque sim. Vai apresentar o programa, depois eu vou. (olha para Bia) Serio, já vou apresentar.

Bia: (hesitando) Hm, ta bom. (volta para os convidados) Bem, vamos começar.

Barbossa: Mas e a Vit?

Bia: Ela disse para eu continuar sozinha e é isso o que eu irei fazer, o show deve continuar... (triste)

Davy Jones: Mas por que ela ta assim?

Bia: Ela não disse. Mas vamos voltar ao programa. Primeira pergunta. Davy.

Davy Jones: É até estranho só você falando.

Bia: É mesmo... Bem, você realmente gosta de Calypso?

Davy Jones: Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.

Jack: Ah fala a verdade Jones, revela para todos que você ainda ama a Calypso.

Davy Jones: Eu já deixei de amá-la há muito tempo.

Jack: Então você não vai se importar de saber que quando ela trouxe Barbossa de volta ele passou vários dias na casa dela... Só os dois... Sozinhos...

Davy Jones: O quê? (perguntando irritado para Barbossa)

Barbossa: (defendendo-se) Não aconteceu nada. Não me envolvi com ela. Só fiquei na casa dela.

Jack: E, não sei se você sabe, mas... A casa da Tia Dalma não tem muitos quartos, muito menos muitas camas.

Davy Jones: (tira seu olhar assassino de Barbossa e o lança para Jack) E como _você _sabe disse?

Jack:...

Bia: Ui, que tenso.

Barbossa: E além do mais, eu não me envolvo com deusas pagas, sereias ou coisas do tipo.

Jack: Mas...

Bia: (interrompendo) Vamos para a próxima pergunta...

(silencio)

Bia: Ah, me esqueci que a Vit abandonou a gente (carinha de triste), é ela que costuma falar depois de mim...

(momento sad)

Bia: Isso não vai dar certo...

Gordinho da produção: (dizendo detrás da câmera) O programa tem que continuar.

Bia: Mas não dá assim!

Gordinho da produção: Arranja um substituto. Rápido.

Bia: Substituir my friend? Não posso. (dramatizando)

Gordinho da produção: Toma essa aqui! (empurrando a guriazinha da platéia)

Bia: Ok...

Guriazinha da platéia: Ola, vocês. Vamos à pergunta.

Bia: Davy, você não...

Guriazinha da platéia: (interrompendo) Você participa do AA, Jack? **[N/As: Alcoólicos Anônimos]**

Jack: É capitão Sparrow para você.

Guriazinha da platéia: Tanto faz. Você participa ou é um bêbado popular?

Bia: Ei, pô para! Ele é o meu meio-protegido.

Guriazinha da platéia: Certo, então você, Davy Jones... Como você agüenta se olhar no espelho com essa cara?

Bia: Ei!

Guriazinha da platéia: Ele não é o seu protegido.

Bia: Mas eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados enquanto você dá uma de ignorante. Cai fora daqui. (a policia aparece e leva a guria embora)

Barbossa: Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas... Estou com saudades da Vit.

Davy Jones: Quero ela de volta! (ele reclama que nem uma criançinha)

Bia: Ok, ok, vou tentar chamá-la. (vai até onde Vit está) Vit, você tem que voltar.

Vit: Não dá (sad) Estou triste Ç_Ç.

Bia: Por quê?

Vit: Meu ídolo me mandou sair de perto dele, magoou. Espera eu melhorar que eu vou.

Bia: Mas o programa não vai sem você. E Jack não fez isso para te magoar, todos os três querem você de volta.

Vit: (não sai do lugar)

Bia: Já sei. (uma lâmpada aparece em cima da cabeça dela) Cruz credo. Sai pra lá! (ela joga a lâmpada no chão, que quebra. Bia assobia e volta até onde os três estão)

Jack: Cadê a Vit?

Bia: Ela não quer volta por sua causa!

Jack: Minha causa?

Bia: É, você magoou os sentimentos dela, deu uma facada em seu coração (Davy olha para a apresentadora serio) É só força de expressão (sorrindo para o Davy) Mas, enfim... Jack você deve pedir desculpas para Vit para ela voltar ao programa.

Jack: Mas foi ela que...

Bia: Nada de "mas". Vai falar com ela, agora!

Jack: Você não pode me obrigar.

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (levantam e ficam ao lado da Bia com olhares ameaçadores para o Jack) Mas nós podemos.

Jack: Ok... (levantando-se) Eu vou, mas só porque _EU _quero (vai até Vit)

(Ele se senta ao lado dela. Bia, Davy Jones e Barbossa observam com um pote de pipoca)

Jack: Ahn... Vit, olha, sobre o "Sai pra lá", me desculpe, ta? Não sabia que você levaria tão a serio.

Vit: Eu levei a serio porque você falou serio.

Jack: Claro que não. Você sabe que eu te adoro.

Vit: Não sei não...

Jack: Então saiba. Eu te adoro.

Vit: Awn, ti fofo *-* (eles se abraçam, então vão até o meio do palco, voltando aos seus lugares)

Bia: Podemos voltar para o programa?

Vit: Claro, claro. Vamos. (sorrindo)

Bia: A próxima pergunta é pro... (sussurrando para Vit) É pra quem mesmo?

Vit: Sei lá, sorteia alguém!

Bia: Ótima idéia. (pega um papel, escreve os nomes dos capitães) Pega um (Vit pegou)

Vit: (tentando abrir o papelzinho) Pera aí (lutando com o papelzinho) Yata! **[N/V: consegui em japonês] **Jack.

Bia: Ok, Jack, por que você rebatizou o Rapariga Má?

Jack: Porque o Rapariga Má era um navio da Companhia das Índias Ocidentais.

Vit: E por que você rebatizou ele por Perola Negra?

Jack: Isso foi um motivo de briga entre eu e Davy Jones. Eu queria algo como Negro ou Sombra.

Davy Jones: E eu queria algo como Perola do Oceano.

Jack: Então, ou seria Sombra do Oceano ou Perola Negra.

Bia e Vit: Sombra do Oceano *-*

Bia: Adorei *-*

Vit: Também *-*.

Bia: Mas prefiro Perola Negra *-*

Vit: Também. É mais original *-*

Barbossa: Vocês podem parar de fazer *-*?

Bia e Vit: Espera mais um pouquinho *-*

Bia: *-*

Vit: *-*

Apresentadoras: Ok, paramos.

Bia: Próxima pergunta!

Vit: Agora é pro Davy Jones, você não tinha medo da sua tripulação, não?

Bia: É, eles são tão macabros, principalmente aquele com cara de tubarão.

Davy Jones: Bem, eu também sou macabro, então...

Bia e Vit: Claro que não.

Bia: Você não é macabro, Davy.

Vit: Você é super irado *-*

Barbossa: De novo...?

Bia; (ignorando Barbossa) Você não entra no grupo dos caras-de-peixe-macabros.

Vit: Nem um pouco.

Davy Jones: (emocionado) Vou aceitar isso como um elogio.

Vit: (sorrindo) Ok, agora vamos a próxima pergunta...

Bia; Barbossa meu amor, você se importa se eu te chamar de amor?

Barbossa: Ahn... Não.

Vit: E tem alguma mulher que se importa dela te chamar de amor?

Barbossa: Como assim?

Vit: Alguma mulher sentiria ciúmes por ela te chamar assim?

Barbossa: Não que eu saiba...

Vit: (faz o som de campainha de show de perguntas e respostas **[N/V: Pêh, compreendes?]**) Você tem um monte de fãs, claro que alguém sentiria ciúmes.

Barbossa: Mas acho que vocês queriam uma resposta mais pessoal.

Bia: Isso aí :D

Vit: Mas eu queria falar Pêh.

Bia: Ok, agora vamos chamar o nosso convidado especial.

Vit: Ele é o nosso amiguinho de olhinhos puxados...

Bia: O lorde Pirata de Cingapura, o verdadeiro, não uma certa mocreia, quero dizer, uma certa mulher que fingiu ser uma certa deusa paga...

Apresentadoras: Sao Feng!

(Sao Feng entra ao som de aplausos e se senta em uma cadeira)

Sao Feng: Olá!

Bia: Oi capitão.

Vit: Seja bem vindo!

(Davy Jones, Jack e Barbossa olhando incrédulos para Sao Feng)

Sao Feng: (percebendo os olhares) O que foi?

Jack: Você não devia estar morto?

Sao Feng: O mesmo para vocês.

Bia e Vit: Toché. (e começam a rir)

Sao Feng: O que está acontecendo?

Barbossa: Ataque de riso.

Sao Feng: Isso acontece muito?

Davy Jones: Você nem faz idéia...

Apresentadoras; Ai ai.

Bia: Ok, Sao Feng.

Você: Você, antes de morrer, chamou Elizabeth de Calypso, você realmente acha isso?

Sao Feng: Bom... Agora não mais, e falando nisso, obrigado por me avisar Barbossa (olhando para Hector serio)

Barbossa: Eu não te enganei, você que achou que a Elizabeth era Calypso.

Sao Feng: E você nem se deu o trabalho de dizer "Ei, é a mulher errada"

Bia: Não fale assim com o Hector, ele é meu protegido.

Barbossa: (sorrindo) Adoro.

Vit: Ok, próxima pergunta...

Sao Feng: (interrompendo) Eu fiz ela ser uma lorde pirata e ela era a mulher errada.

Vit: E o que tinha na sua cabeça para você fazê-la pirata?

Sao Feng: É...

Bia: Ele tava morrendo, faria lorde pirata qualquer uma que estivesse por perto, que infelizmente, era a Elizabeth.

Vit: Faz sentido, ninguém em sã consciência e sem uma estaca no peito faria dela lorde pirata e capitã.

Sao Feng: Por que vocês não gostam dela?

Apresentadoras: (olham surpresas para ele) Fale porque deveríamos.

Bia: Ela matou o Barbossa.

Vit: Matou o Jack.

Bia: Ferrou com o Will.

Vit: É uma filhinha do papai.

Bia: Uma piromaniaca com rum.

Vit: Ia fazer os piratas irem enfrentar uma armada inteira.

Bia: E ainda foi má com o James.

Vit: Isso é só uma listinha. Quer o resto? (Vit tira um papiro do bolso e o desenrola, fazendo-o rolar pelo chão)

Sao Feng: Pode deixar... Mas o que ainda não entendi... Ela não matou o Barbossa.

Bia e Vit; É, mas ajudou! Por que ninguém percebe isso?

Barbossa: É, elas tem razão.

Bia: Tadinho do Hector... Chorei tanto quando ele morreu.

Davy Jones: Morreu ou foi morto?

Vit: Não seria os dois? Quando se é morto, você morre, não?

Bia: Que estranho essa frase "Quando se é morto, morre"

Vit: Filosofia pessoal ;P

Sao Feng: Mas não foi o Jack que matou Barbossa? Por que você não fica com raiva dele?

Vit: Porque foi só um deslize. Elizabeth é toda errada .

Sao Feng: Mas foi o Jack que puxou o gatilho... E com a ajuda do Will que quebrou a maldição na hora certa.

Bia: É culpa do Will e da Elizabeth, os dois com uma ajudinha do Jack, mataram Barbossa, mas o que importa é que ele voltou *-*

Sao Feng: O que você não admite? (olhando para o Jack)

Jack: Porque eu tenho medo dessas duas O_o

Barbossa: (rindo) Medo de duas meninas? (Bia e Vit olham para ele com um olhar assassino) Desculpe, tava brincando. (parando de rir)

Bia: Ok, próxima pergunta.

Vit: Sao Feng, você consegue me vê? (acenando a mão na frente dos olhos de Sao Feng)

Bia: Ele tem olhos puxados, não é cego.

Vit: Mas ele ta com os olhos fechados.

Sao Feng: Eu não estou com os olhos fechados, eu nasci em Cingapura, tenho olhos puxados.

Apresentadoras: (param de repente)

Bia: Quem nasce em Cingapura é o quê?

Vit: Cingapurano?

Bia: Cingapurense?

Vit: Cingapuriano?

Sao Feng: Somos de Cingapura.

Vit: É, mas...

Bia: Somos do Brasil, somos brasileiros.

Vit: Somos de Minas, somos mineiros.

Bia: Somos da China, somos chineses.

Vit: Somos do Rio de Janeiro, somos rio de janereiros.

Todos: ...

Bia: Não é isso não... É carioca.

Vit: Eu só percebi isso quando já tinha falado Rio de Janeiro! Eu não queria sair do padrão!

Bia: Ok, próxima pergunta.

Vit: . Eu não sou burra.

Bia: Claro, claro. Sao Feng.

Vit: . Estou sendo ignorada.

Bia: Por que você tem tanta raiva do Jack?

Sao Feng: Ele me insultou muito uma vez.

Vit: Ele não é de insultar...

Bia: O que ele fez?

Sao Feng: Não vou dizer.

Barbossa: (rindo) Diga a elas.

Sao Feng: Não!

Bia: Então fale você Jack (virando-se para ele)

Vit: É, o que você fez para ele te odiar tanto? (olhando para Jack)

Jack: Bem... eu... (é interrompido)

Sao Feng: Isso é meio constrangedor.

Barbossa: (rindo) Meio? Tem certeza?

Sao Feng: Eu ainda te mato, Sparrow.

Bia e Vit: O que é?

Jack e Sao Feng: ...

Bia: Diz você então Barbossa.

Barbossa: (rindo)

Vit: E ele reclama da gente... Você sabe Davy?

Davy Jones: Tenho os meus palpites.

Bia: Quais?

Davy Jones: Prefiro não comentar.

Vit: Alguém fala!

Barbossa: (rindo)

Bia: Hector, fala pra gente!

Barbossa: (rindo) Se eu falar me matam na saída, quero dizer, Sao Feng me mata, bom isso se ele consegui passar pela porta (rindo histericamente)

Davy Jones: (entende e começa a rir)

Jack: (se controlando para não cair na gargalhada também)

Apresentadoras: ?

Sao Feng: Ta bom eu falo. É porque ele teve uma noite de prazeres com minhas esposas.

Apresentadoras: ...

Bia: Uma... noite... de prazeres...?

Vit: Recebeu um par de chifres! (caindo na gargalhada)

Bia: (caindo na gargalhada também)

Barbossa: (rindo histericamente)

Davy Jones: (morrendo de rir)

Sao Feng: (triste e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo)

Bia: Ninguém mandou deixá-las sozinhas com o Jack.

Vit: Ninguém mandou ele ser tão irresistível *-*

Bia: É mesmo *-*

Vit: *-*

Bia: *-*

Sao Feng: Por que elas estão usando tanto *-*?

Barbossa: Elas fazem isso o tempo todo.

Sao Feng: E o que isso significa?

Davy Jones: Essas duas não têm explicação.

Bia e Vit: Awn, Ti fofo, Davy Jones s2

Bia: ok, vamos a próxima pergunta.

Vit: Sao Feng você é vegetariano, ou herbívoro, ou algo do tipo?

Sao Feng: (estranhando a pergunta) Não, por quê?

Bia: Porque quando você estava lá no seu navio, com Elizabeth, você come uma folha. Você tem costume de comer folhas? É um hobby seu? Por que você come folhas?

Davy Jones: Era de maconha?

Vit: Não, não era. (todos olham para ela) Quié, a folha de maconha é a única que eu conheço.

(Todos olham com uma cara de "Ahn?")

Bia: Maconha é aquela que tem na bandeira do Canadá, não é?

Vit: (rindo) Não, mas parece.

Bia; (rindo) Sempre achei que fosse de maconha.

Fred: (aparecendo na frente da câmera) Sem intenções preconceituosas.

Vit: (rindo) Com uma maconha como símbolo nacional!

Bia: (ainda rindo) Sei lá, cada doida com sua mania.

Vit: Essa frase é minha hein, olha os direitos autorais.

Jack: Ta, mas voltando... Se não era de maconha, que folha era?

Davy Jones: Como que eu vou saber? Eu tenho cara de botânico?

Jack: Não. Tem cara de peixe.

Barbossa: Perguntem ao Sao Feng, ele é o único que pode saber...

(Todos olham para Sao Feng)

Sao Feng: Era uma folha de amora. **[N/As: A gente acha que é]**

Bia: (com uma cara de nojo) Eu já tomei um chá disso, é horrível.

Vit: Por que você comeu a folha se tinha amora no pé?

Sao Feng: ...

Barbossa, Davy Jones, Jack: ?

Vit: Ou não tinha amora por isso você comeu a folha?

Sao Feng: Eu gosto de folha de amora.

Bia: Mas é horrível.

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Cada doido com sua mania.

Vit: *-*

Bia: Ok, vamos para a ultima pergunta ao Sao Feng.

Vit: Sao Feng, você tem as unhas grandes de verdade ou são postiças?

Bia: Se bem que não existia unha postiça naquele tempo...

Guri na platéia: Mas existia serra elétrica!

Sao Feng: Eu tenho unhas grandes.

Vit: Mas você é um folgado hein! Tem unhas gigantes e não faz nada.

Bia: É, você fala para suas esposas fazerem tudo.

Vit: Não é a toa que elas te chifraram. (começa a rir) Tem medo de quebrar a unha?

Bia: (segura o riso) Ok, quero agradecer Sao Feng por hoje e os nossos participantes de sem. Até o próximo programa. Com vocês, apresentadoras correndo do corno! (cai na risada e corre)

Sao Feng: (raiva) Arg! (e corre atrás das duas)

Barbossa: Essas duas não têm jeito.

Jack e Davy Jones: (sorrindo) Fato.

Jack: Ok, até o próximo programa.

Davy Jones: Temos que fechar o programa agora?

Jack: Claro, as duas estão correndo por suas vidas.

Davy Jones: Ok, ok. Tchau.

Jack: Beijo.

Barbossa: Até a próxima (sorrindo)

Bia e Vit: (correndo pelas câmeras rindo) Ele está atrás de nós!

Sao Feng: (correndo atrás delas) Eu vou pegar vocês.

Apresentadoras: (rindo) Tchau.

**Sem intençoes preconceituosas ;P**

**Review? **

**Beijos até o proximo post ;***


	5. QuintoThe party :B

**Essa fic eh de Srta Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos q vo6 gostem :D**

Apresentadoras: Hello, hello, baby. You called, I can't hear a thing.

Bia: Oi, gente. Voltamos.

Vit: I have got no service in the club, you see, see... Wha-Wha-What did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me...

Bia: Vit!

Vit: Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. K-kinda busy. Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore!

Bia: Vit!

Vit: Estou tendo um ataque de Gaga. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Bia: Vitória Santos Cristina Johnson da Silva Bastos Vervloet Dutra de Lacerda Aguiar Asseff Milléo Souza Fontes Pereira de Assis! **[N/V: meu nome não é assim não!]**

Vit: (parando de cantar) Vitoria Del'amore, por favor.

Bia: Ok, vamos aos participantes.

Vit: Nossos loves 4ever. Davy, Barbossa e Jack! (eles entram rindo)

Davy Jones: Que nome é esse Vit?

Barbossa: (rindo) Parece até nome do século passado.

Jack: (rindo, rolando no chão de tanto rir)

Vit: Não fui eu que escolhi meu nome. Só o artístico.

Bia: E por que você escolheu o Del'amore? Entrevistando a entrevistadora.

Vit: Porque as minhas iniciais são V e D'a :B Adoro apóstrofo.

Bia: Ah ta. Entendi *-*

Vit: Mas e você, Bia, por que escolheu esse nome artístico?

Jack: Qual?

Vit: Beatrice Barbossa.

Jack: Esse sobrenome me é estranhamente familiar...

Barbossa: Por que será? (irônico)

Davy Jones: Mas por que colocou o sobrenome do Barbossa no seu nome artístico?

Bia: 1º, eu acho esse sobrenome lindo. 2º, o Hector é o meu capitão favorito. E 3º... É... Eu ainda não pensei em um terceiro motivo, mas ainda vou pensar em um.

Barbossa: Adorei o seu nome, Bia.

Bia: Morri *-*

Vit: O que? Agora você vai ter que pagar o ressuscitador e eu vou ter que esperar você voltar. Não!

Bia: É só forma de falar, Vit.

Vit: Não brinca com isso criança. It's no funny. Eu ia ter que te ajudar a pagar o ressuscitador para ele ir mais rápido para continuarmos o programa.

Bia: E eu achando que era porque eu ia morrer...

Vit: Claro, claro.

Jack: Hoje, a gente que faz as perguntas?

Bia: Infelizmente, vocês têm mais fãs que nós.

Vit: Por enquanto. D~~ #evil

Bia: Então nós que temos que perguntar.

Vit: Fist Question!

Bia: The first question is to...

Davy Jones: Paro. Paro. Isso é estrangeirismo vicioso.

Vit: Eu sou viciada nisso XP

Bia: Eu nem tanto Xb

Davy Jones: Temos que fazer algo quanto a isso.

Barbossa: Toda a vez que vocês falarem em inglês, levam um peteleco na orelha.

Bia e Vit: Ain, não.

Jack: Isso é crueldade. (apresentadoras olham esperançosas para ele) I like it.

Bia e Vit: Ele falou!

Davy Jones: Ele não é viciado.

Bia e Vit: . Ahn.

Bia: Ok, let's go. (peteleco) Ai.

Vit: You're bad. (peteleco) Ai.

Bia: (com medo de mais petelecos) Vamos então.

Vit: (o mesmo do parêntese anterior) Primeira pergunta.

Bia: Jack, porque você veste tanta roupa se está em pleno Caribe?

Vit: É, você não sente calor não?

Jack: A roupa é mais para proteger do sol do que para o frio, e sim, eu sinto calor.

Vit: Claro, you're hot. (peteleco) Ai.

Davy Jones: Isso é divertido.

Barbossa: Muito. **[N/B: Davy está dando os petelecos na Vit e Barbossa em mim, comentando porque fico muito vago. Ah, e o Jack fica assistindo com um sorriso macabro no rosto]**

Bia: Ah! (grito de repente) Lembrei! Esse é o programa especial de aniversario de um mês!

Vit: É mesmo. Dia 28 a gente começou a escrever, que happy. (peteleco) Ei.

Davy Jones: Mas vai ter festa ou alguma coisa assim?

Jack: Adoro festas! Bebida à vontade!

Barbossa: Não sabia que você gostava de festa Jones.

Davy Jones: Só porque eu sou meio peixe necessariamente não posso gostar de festas?

Barbossa: Não é isso. É porque você é o vilão da historia.

Vit: Então _você _não gosta de festa?

Bia: Sim. Vamos dar uma festa (ignorando a discussão de Vit e Barbossa)

Barbossa: Eu sou o vilão no primeiro filme. Davy Jones é o do segundo e terceiro. E eu ainda viro o bonzinho. O Davy Jones é mal o tempo todo.

Vit: Não fala assim do Davy, Hector.

Bia: (falando pro Jack) Escreve aí. (dando uma caneta para ele)

Jack: Escreve o que?

Bia: (pegando uma faixa) Happy Birthday.

Davy Jones: Ué? Cadê o peteleco?

Bia: Cadê Barbossa? (olha em volta e vê Vit e Barbossa caindo na porrada) Holly S***. (peteleco e peteleco de Davy e peteleco de Jack) Qual o motivo disso?

Davy Jones: Você falou em inglês e xingou.

Jack: Eu achei que Davy Jones não ia dar o peteleco. Vamos dizer que fiz isso para pagar o peteleco que você não recebeu antes.

Bia: (manda um olhar de raiva para Jack, então se volta para a luta) Parem vocês dois!

Barbossa e Vit: (parando)

Barbossa: (apontando para Vit) Foi ela que começou.

Vit: (apontando para Barbossa) Foi ele que começou.

Bia: Não me importa quem começou, só me importa que vocês parem e nos ajudem com a festa!

Jack e Davy Jones: Botou moral.

Barbossa e Vit: Desculpe.

Bia: Ok, se vamos fazer uma festa, precisamos de convidados.

Vit: Sim, mas quem chamar?

Bia: (virando-se para os capitães) Nos dêem sugestões de quem podemos chamar.

Jack: Que tal...

Vit: (interrompendo) Nada que comece com "Eliza" e termine com "Beth".

Jack: EU não ia dizer o nome dela...

Vit: Ainda bem.

Bia: Mas estava pensando.

Jack: Você lê os meus pensamentos agora?

Vit: Então você estava pensando.

Bia: Você está se entregando.

Vit: Não acredito (colocando a costa da mão na testa, dramatizando) Você estava pensando nela!

Jack: Não estava nada.

Bia: Tava sim. You broke my heart (peteleco) Ai. Eu to com o coração quebrado e você faz isso?

Barbossa: Você está com o coração quebrado e continua com o estrange... Estrange...

Davy Jones: Estrangeirismo vicioso.

Barbossa: Valeu peixe. (recebe um olhar de raiva de Davy Jones, Bia e Vit) Ok, ok. Foi mal. Valeu, _Davy Jones._

Bia: Podemos voltar às sugestões?

Vit: E nada de Beth.

Davy Jones: Ela não é uma personagem principal? Vocês não deviam chamá-la?

Bia e Vit: (lançam olhares de raiva para ele)

Bia: O programa é nosso, assim como a festa.

Vit: Se não quisermos chamá-la, não chamamos.

Jack: Por que não chamam o Gibbs? (trocando de assunto)

Barbossa: Você quer dizer, seu puxa saco adestrado.

Jack: Ele não é puxa saco, apenas respeita seu capitão, que neste caso sou eu.

Barbossa: Respeita até demais...

Bia: O Hector tem razão, ele vive grudado em você. O tempo todo.

Vit: Ele é, diferentemente de certos ex-imediatos (olha para Barbossa), é fiel ao seu capitão.

Bia: Ah, Vit, devemos admitir que o jeito dele é muito estranho...

Barbossa: Muito estranho é elogio.

Vit: Todo mundo é estranho, não só Gibbs.

Jack: Ta, ele pode ser estranho, mas eu confio nele, por isso o fiz imediato do Pérola.

Bia: Nossa, passou do Barbossa pro Gibbs, que decadência!

Jack: Pelo menos o Gibbs não me abandona em ilhas desertas... (olha para Barbossa)

Barbossa: (ignorando o Jack) Podemos voltar à lista?

Vit: Já sei! (pega o celular) Licença. (sai de perto) Eu cuido dos convidados, cuidem do resto!

Bia: Ok, Jack, você cuida da comida Barbossa, você cuida da decoração e Davy, você cuida da musica.

Davy Jones: Mas eu sou mestre cuca.

Jack: E eu gosto de musica.

Bia: Ok (revira os olhos) Jack, você cuida da musica, Barbossa, da decoração e Davy, da comida.

Barbossa: Hm, vai ter sushi. (Davy Jones manda um olhar assassino para ele)

Bia: Adoro sushi.

Vit: Eu não gosto de sushi. (aparecendo do nada de repente com o celular no ouvido) No sushi (peteleco) Por que isso?

Davy Jones: Não é no, é não.

Vit: . Alô? Sim, eu... (se afasta)

Jack: Ok, vou cuidar da musica. (sai)

Bia: Ok, Davy Jones, você faz outra coisa alem de sushi?

Davy Jones: Eu nunca disse que seria sushi.

Bia: Verdade, você pode acabar se machucando, confundindo você mesmo com a comida sem querer. (recebe um olhar assassino de Davy Jones) Vamos cuidar logo da decoração, Hector. (puxa ele)

(Depois de um tempo)

(Estúdio todo decorado para a festa)

Convidados: Blábláblá.

Bia: (se virando para Vit, bebendo ponche) Quem são esses?

Vit: É uma festa. Eu sei lá quem eu convidei. (bebendo ponche também)

Bia: Você convidou um mar de gente e não sabe quem eles são?

Vit: Eu convidei o elenco do filme, uns amigos e uns figurantes para a festa não ficar muito vazia.

Bia: Você contratou?

Vit: Não, eu não chego a esse nível. (tomando um gole) Eu falei que iam aparecer na TV e eles vieram...

Bia: Ih, é. Isso é um programa.

Vit: Tomara que nossos telespectadores não fiquem com raiva por nossa "folga".

Telespectadores: Nós estamos .

Vit: Nós temos que aproveitar que o nosso produtor Fred, teve o dia de folga hoje.

Bia: É, ele ia ficar furioso se visse o que fizemos com o programa... (olhando para a festança no estúdio)

Vit: Ah, relaxa Bia. É uma festa. Até o Jon está aproveitando. (ela aponta para um gordinho dançando em cima de uma mesa)

Bia: Ele não estava fugindo dos malucos das cócegas?

Vit: Eles foram pegos, não te falei?

Bia: Não!

Vit: Ah, desculpe-,e. Ando meio esquecida ultimamente. E alem disso, Jon não ia perder uma festa.

Bia: É, não ia perder a chance de vir comer de graça.

Vit: Vem, vamos aproveitar a festa! (puxando a Bia pelo braço)

(Apresentadoras dançando que nem loucas :D)

(Depois de alguns minutos...)

(A porta do estúdio é aberta com força)

Fred: (olhando pasmo) Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Bia! Vit! (gritando furioso)

Bia: (usando um bigode e falando com sotaque) Quem? Como assim? Ah, é. As anfitriãs. Muito gente boa, elas.

Vit: (usando um bigode e falando com sotaque²) Muito. E a morena é uma gata. **[N/V: Sou morena ;D]**

Bia: (a la estrangeiro) Achei a loura mais bonita. A morena tem cara de fuinha. **[N/B: Sou loura :D e Vit tem mesmo uma cara de fuinha :P]**

Vit: O que? Eu não tenho cara de fuinha. (pausa) Talvez um pouco...

Fred: Vit! Bia! O que isso significa.

Bia: Que ela tem uma cara que lembra uma fuinha.

Fred: Não é isso o que eu quis dizer.

Vit: Não? Então o que é? (ignorando a festança no estúdio)

Fred: Não se façam de desentendidas, eu estou falando do que fizeram com o programa!

Bia: Ah, isso? (fingindo perceber a festa só agora) É apenas... apenas...

Vit: Apenas uma pequena comemoração pelo aniversario de um mês do Piratas' Quest.

Fred: Pequena? Pode ser de tudo, menos pequena! Dá para ouvir a musica a três quarteirões daqui, desliguem isso antes que os vizinhos chamem a polícia!

Bia: Não precisa se preocupar com a puliça...

Vit: Já cuidei disso. (apontando para o Capitão Nascimento) Roberto é o meu friend. (peteleco) Ai. Davy, quando você apareceu?

Davy Jones: Quando você falou meu friend. (smile face, então ele sai, cambaleante)

Fred: (ignorando Davy Jones e gritando nervoso) A festa acabou! Todos para fora! (empurrando as pessoas para fora do estúdio e fechando a porta) E vocês... (apontando para as apresentadoras) Voltem ao trabalho!

Bia e Vit: Ok, ok.

Bia: Ok, primeira pergunta pós-festa, Jack... (se virando) Cadê o Jack? (procurando)

Vit: Ali. (aponta para o corpo de Jack no chão)

Bia: OMG! Ele está bem?

Vit: Claro, só bebeu demais. Todos os três beberam. Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

Bia: Que não dá para continuarmos com o programa?

Vit: Não. Quero dizer, sim. Mas também quer dizer: Podemos falar in English! (dançando)

Bia: Uhul, no peteleco! (dançando)

Apresentadoras: (parando) Ok, cansei.

Bia: Vamos ter que encerrar o programa.

Vit: Ok, até a próxima, everybody!

Bia: Tchau, até. Kisses!

Vit: Bye.

(As luzes se apagam)

Vit: O programa terminou mais cedo, não?

Bia: Ah, é o horário de verão. Como a gente tira esses bigodes?

Vit: Assim. (som de durex saindo) Ai, não vou tirar não. (voz de choro)

Bia: Você vai ficar com um bigode meio colado agora? E eu com um inteiro?

Vit: Não, é só colar o meu de volta.

Bia: (ignorando) O que você passou? Super Bonder?

Vit: Eu me desesperei!

Bia: Deixa eu tirar o seu.

Vit: Não. Sai. (som de passos correndo)

Bia: Não deve doer tanto (som de cola sendo tirada) Meu Deus! Maldição! Como isso doe!

Vit: Eu disse.

Bia: É que você é muito fresca.

Vit: Eu não sou fresca, sou dolorível.

Bia: Mas temos que tirar isso.

Vit: Deixa para depois. Quando tivermos morfina.

Fred: Desliguem as câmeras!

Bia e Vit: Elas estavam ligadas?

Fred: Não, estou falando para desligar porque já estão desligadas... Dã.

Bia e Vit: (ignorando Fred) Ok. (voz de choro) Tchau gente. (desligam as câmeras)

**[N/V: Eu sei que o Capitão Nascimento é Comandante Nascimento agora, mas eu prefiro o Capitão *-*]**

**[N/As: Tio Fred é legal, só que tem que ter alguém para acabar com a festa]**

**Bem, eu me atrasei um pouco (eu devia ter postado isso _um pouquinho _mais cedo), mas estou meio lerda para digitar e colocar aqui :B**

**Perguntas? Review? Agrademos os dois ;P**

**Obrigada por ler a nossa fic, até o proximo post ;***


	6. Sexto Halloween

**Essa fic eh de Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos q vcs gostem :D**

(Estúdio com decoração de Halloween. Teias de arranha e ossos pendurados, "sangue" no chão e nas paredes, "cadáveres" por todo canto e todos da platéia com um acessório de fantasia)

Bia e Vit: Oi, gente.

Bia: Bem vindos ao nosso programa especial de Halloween! (vestida de pirata)

Vit: Hi-yo, Silver! (vestida de caubói, com uma peruca loura curta e ainda com o bigode)

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Nós não temos fantasia (tristes)

Bia: Já sei. Você (para Davy) se veste de Barbossa. Você (Barbossa), de Jack e você (Jack) de Davy. (eles trocam de roupa num passe de mágica, literalmente)

Todos: Mas como?

Bia e Vit: É a mágica da televisão, uhhh.

Davy Jones: (com o Jack no ombro (Jack macaco) **[N/As: dois parênteses? Devia ser colchetes, ah, detalhe...]**) Tira esse bicho do meu ombro! Ele não para de fazer "Ich Ich" no meu ouvido **[N/As: "Ich Ich" = aqueles sons que os macacos fazem ;B]**

Barbossa: Com o tempo você se acostuma.

Bia: Eu queria ter um bichinho pirata.

Vit: Tudo bem. (coloca um papagaio de brinquedo no ombro dela)

Bia: AH, eu queria um de verdade.

Jack: Deixa que eu cuido disso (sai e volta com um papagaio de verdade) Prontinho (coloca no outro ombro dela)

Bia: *-* Ai ti fofo. (Jack volta para seu lugar)

Papagaio: (voa) Abandonar o navio. Abandonar o navio.

(Todos olhando para onde o papagaio tinha fugido)

Vit: (quebrando o silencio) Bem...

Jack: O que conta é a intenção.

Bia: Ah. (decepcionada)

Vit: Mas você ainda tem o de brinquedo.

Bia: Mas eu queria o Jack no ombro.

Jack: Ah? (Vit levanta a placa do "Jack macaco") Ah.

Davy Jones: Ele é todinho seu.

Vit: Não, a maior característica do Barbossa é o Jack. (ainda segurando a placa)

Bia: E o chapéu. E os olhos azuis...

Davy Jones e Jack: Ele tem olhos azuis...?

Bia: Já sei! (sai e volta com uma maça na mão) Aqui (a entrega para Davy Jones) O Jack é meu. (coloca o Jack no ombro)

Vit: Onde você pegou essa maça?

Bia: No caixão da cozinha.

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Vocês decoraram até a cozinha?

Bia e Vit: Adoro Halloween.

Jack: Eu também, mas por que eu tinha que ser o Davy?

Bia e Vit: (iam responder, mas travam olhando para Jack)

Jack: O que foi?

Bia: Está faltando alguma coisa.

Vit: Já sei! (sai, então volta com um esfregão) Os tentáculos! (ela quebra o esfregão e coloca na cara de Jack) Perfeito. **[N/V: Sou forte ;P]**

Jack: Por favor, me digam que vocês nunca usaram esse esfregão.

Bia: (ignorando o Jack) Ta parecendo mais o Papai Noel que o Davy.

Vit: Mas vai ficar assim mesmo. Yup! Segura peão!

Bia: Ah, é. Isso me faz lembrar… A gente não tinha combinado de vir de piratas?

Vit: Mas não tinha outra roupa de pirata na loja. Tenham pegado a ultima.

Bia: Quem foi essa pessoa sem coração? (todos olham para Davy Jones)

Bia e Vit: (começam a rir)

Bia: Paro, paro (segura o riso)

Vit: (segura também) Ai, ai.

Davy Jones: Tudo bem, eu deixo vocês brincarem com isso.

Bia: (voltando a rir) Então, cuidado Davy, que senão podem ter dar o golpe do baú.

(Todos rindo)

Vit: Estou à procura da chave do seu coração.

(todos riem mais)

Jack: Por que o Davy Jones foi ao mercado de peixe? Para encontrar uma nova tripulação.

(todos rindo²)

Davy Jones: Eu te dei intimidade para isso? (pula no Jack e eles começam a brigar)

Barbossa: Briga de cara de tentáculos!

Bia: Vai Papai Noel! Hohoho.

Vit: (dá um tiro para cima) Vocês podem parar? (ele param, o papagaio cai morto no chão) Ops. (levanta o tapete e chuta o papagaio morto lá dentro) Lalalala...

Bia: Uh, Vit botou moral.

Vit: Claro, eu sou o Jebediah, tenho que ser sinistra.

Bia: Mas, ele é louro?

Vit: No "Uma noite no museu" é.

Bia: Mas o Owen Wilson não tem bigode.

Vit: Então eu sou um caubói louro qualquer :D

Bia: Por que você veio de caubói?

Vit: Não queria tirar o bigode. Doe muito.

Bia: (revira os olhos) Deixa disso. (pega o bigode dela e puxa)

Vit:

Voizinha no fundo: Para vocês não ouvirem esse som infernal, aproveitem essa musica suave (musiquinha de elevador) Pronto.

Vit: HHH! Isso

Voizinha no fundo: De novo (musiquinha de elevador passa rapidamente)

Vit: uu! (com lagrimas nos olhos) Você é muito má. (com uma marca vermelha onde antes era o bigode)

Bia: Pirata.

Barbossa: Nossa, que cruel.

Bia: (emocionada) Own, obrigada, Hector.

Davy Jones: Não sei se foi um elogio.

Jack: Vindo do Barbossa...

Vit: Não fala mais comigo.

Bia: Você ia ficar com o bigode a vida inteira então?

Vit: Não, a morfina ia chegar amanhã. (Bia revira os olhos) Você é má. Ç_Ç

Davy Jones: A maldade em pessoa *-*

Jack: Uma pirata bem cruel *-*

Barbossa: A própria crueldade encarnada *-*

Bia: *-*³

Vit: Estão todos contra mim :'/

Bia: Vamos às perguntas.

Vit: Davy, como você se sentiria se alguém arrancasse os seus tentáculos?

Davy Jones: Não muito bem... (estranhando a pergunta)

Bia: Isso é uma indireta?

Vit: Ainda ao acabou. Jack, como você se sentiria se alguém tirasse o seu bigode com nenhuma delicadeza?

Jack: Acho que não seria legal...

Bia: ¬¬' Acabou agora?

Vit: Não, tem o gran finale. Barbossa, como você se sentiria se alguém depilasse a sua perna?

Barbossa: O que está querendo dizer sobre a minha perna?

Vit: Que ela é cabeluda (dã)

Bia: Sua indireta acabou aí?

Vit: Não era uma indireta. Foi muito direta. Vocês são um bando de sádicos. Gostam de ver a dos nos outros, mas não querem nem imaginar a sua própria dor. (pausa dramática) Agora eu sou o Jebediah :D

Bia: Ahn... Isso aí.

Vit: Simbora, então, Pernudo!

Bia: Eu não sou pernuda.

Vit: E eu não estou falando contigo (olhar assassino para Bia) Eu tenho uma dor terrível e uma marca horrenda para me lembrar do que você fez.

Bia: Então você não vai falar comigo até o final do programa?

Vit: Talvez. Talvez até menos. Talvez até mais. (ainda com o olhar)

Bia: Mas você está falando comigo agora.

Vit: Mas com esse olhar. (olhar assassino) E com indiferença.

Jack: (sussurrando para Barbossa) Ela é tão cruel, não?

Barbossa: Pelo amor de Davy Jones, Sparrow! Não me assuste assim!

Davy Jones: Eu? Quem me chamou?

Barbossa: Só forma de falar.

Jack: Escandaloso. (revirando os olhos e se arrumando na cadeira)

Barbossa: Claro que eu vou dar um escândalo, você se aproxima assim de mim.

Jack: Gostou é?

Bia: Paro, nada de outra briga nesta joça.

Vit: Bem, acho que já protelamos bastante. Vamos chamar o convidado especial.

Jack: Eu protelo, tu protelas, ele protela, nós protelamos, vós protelais, eles protelam. O que isso quer dizer?

Bia: Você gosta de conjugar, não é?

Jack: (vai responder, mas é interrompido)

Vit: Adiar, deixar para mais tarde.

Bia: Vai me ignorar agora?

Vit: Agora o convidado é o mais lindo de toda a marinha real...

Bia: O comodoro mais perfeito de todos...

Bia e Vit: James Norrington!

(James entra e é agarrado pelas duas apresentadoras)

Vit: Sai, Bia. Ele é meu!

Bia: Eu não vou largá-lo só porque você está com raiva de mim.

Davy Jones, Barbossa e Jack: Estou me sentindo substituído.

Apresentadoras: (largam o comodoro) Seja bem vindo.

James: Obrigado.

Davy Jones: Todo mundo ressuscita aqui?

Bia: Mas é claro.

Vit: Não íamos ficar curiosas por causa de uma coisa dessas.

Davy Jones: E a "uma coisa dessas" seria a morte?

Bia: Exato (sorrindo)

Vit: Comodoro Norrington, se não foi ousadia minha. Adoro você.

James: Eu agradeço e não é ousadia nenhuma.

Vit: (sorrindo) Só para completar, prefiro você como pirata do que como comodoro. Mas adoro te chamar assim.

James: Serio? Por que me prefere assim?

Vit: Você fica sexy. (peteleco) Por que isso? Não é estrangeirismo vicioso, é estrangeirismo necessário.

Davy Jones: (com ciúmes) .

Jack: (com ciúmes) .

Barbossa: (normal)

Bia: (estranhando ter ficado tanto tempo em silencio)

James: Me sinto honrado em saber disso.

Vit: S[o estou falando o que todos pensam.

Bia: Também gosto de você pirata! (gritando) Eu gritei? Foi mal, muito tempo sem falar.

James: É mesmo? Hm, bom saber...

Bia: .

Vit: Ok, primeira pergunta, comodoro Norrington.

James: James. Pode me chamar de James.

Vit: *-*

Bia: Ok... Por que você voltou para a CIO?

James: Eu queria ter minha vida de volta, ser um pirata não faz muito o meu tipo...

Davy Jones: É, e pra conseguir isso você roubou meu coração! (nervoso)

Bia, Barbossa, Jack e Vit: (caem na gargalhada)

Davy Jones: (sem entender) O que foi?

Vit: "Ele roubou seu coração"! (rindo)

Bia: É estranho ouvir você dizer isso (rindo)

Vit: Parece até fala de filme adolescente!

Bia: Um daqueles onde o cara aposta com os amigos sobre a menina e eles acabam se apaixonando. (rindo)

Vit: E no clímax do filme, ela descobre da aposta, briga com ele, mas no final eles ficam juntos. (rindo)

Bia e Vit: (rindo da historia) Hollywood é tão previsível.

Barbossa e Jack: (parando de rir)

Barbossa: "Roubou meu coração"...

Jack: Ai, ai.

Apresentadoras: (parando de rir) Ai, ai. Hollywood.

Bia: (olha para Vit) Desculpe sobre o bigode, você fica estranha com ele.

Vit: Tudo bem, eu ia ter que tirar mesmo.

James: (boiando)

Davy Jones: Que feliz, as amigas fizeram as pazes.

Vit: É. E tudo graças ao (solta uma risada) James que roubou seu coração. (volta a rir)

Bia: (rindo) Ok, ok. (se recompõe) Vamos a próxima pergunta.

Vit: James, por que você gosta da Elizabeth? O que você viu nela? O que ela tem de tão especial?

James: Não sei, eu simplesmente gosto dela.

Vit: (indignada) Por que todo mundo gosta da Elizabeth?

Bia: Ei, todo mundo não! O Barbossa não gosta dela e o Davy também não, né?

Barbossa: Quanto a minha parte, certo.

Davy Jones: Então está tudo certo.

Jack: Por que eu estou incluído no todo mundo?

Bia: Porque você tem uma quedinha pela Elizabeth.

Vit: Mas no fundo sabemos que você não ama ela de verdade, não é, Jack?

Jack: Isso mesmo, meu único amor é o mar.

Davy Jones: Eu sou o mar...

(Jack faz uma cara de nojo)

VIT: Uia, que tenso. Que tal irmos para a próxima pergunta?

Bia: Bora :D

Vit: Se bem que... Ela é a única mulher na historia...

Bia: Não é a única. Tem a Giselle, a Scarlett, a Ana Maria, a Miss Ching, a..., e tem a...

Vit: Aquela...

Bia: E tem aquela outra...

Davy Jones: OK, vamos à pergunta.

Bia e Vit: A Tia Dalma!

Vit: Já estávamos esquecendo dela.

Davy Jones: Ela não se encaixa na categoria "mulheres", está mais para a categoria das deusas pagas que atormentam os pobres marinheiros.

Bia: Mas ela continua sendo mulher!

Vit: Ou será que não...?

Barbossa: Próxima pergunta?

Bia e Vit: Ta, ta.

Vit: James. Comodoro James.

James: Sim?

Bia: Por que você usa essa peruca?

James: É por causa da minha patente.

Vit: Você até que fica bonitinho com ela.

Bia: Prefiro mais você como pirata, fica bem melhor.

Vit: Fica bem sexy ;9

Bia: Por que pessoas da sua patente precisam usar peruca?

James: É mania do século XVIII (dando de ombros)

Vit: Cada doido com sua mania *-*. Mas por que você está com peruca agora?

James: Faz parte da minha personalidade.

Bia: Ah... Tira.

Vit: Tira.

Platéia: Tira. Tira.

James: Ta. (tira a peruca e joga o cabelo em câmera lenta, então sorri para as câmeras)

Bia: (morre)

Vit: *¬* (morre)

Mulheres da platéia: (morrem)

Gays da platéia: (morrem)

Jack: Isso me é estranhamente familiar.

Barbossa: Elas não voltam não?

Davy Jones: Devem estar sem Money. (peteleco) O que foi isso?

Barbossa: Desculpe, foi impulso.

Jack: Como você deu peteleco no ouvido dele se nem ouvido ele tem?

Barbossa: (ignorando Jack)

(Todos ressuscitam)

Bia: Nossa, morri com essa câmera lenta!

Vit: Serio? Eu morri por causa do James *¬*

Barbossa: (antes de Bia ter uma chance de dar uma resposta irônica) Ok, agora vão para a próxima pergunta de uma vez!

Bia: Hector, por que você está toda hora nos apresando?

Vit: É, acha que faz nosso trabalho melhor que nós?

Barbossa: Não. É por que hoje estou com pressa...

Bia: Por quê?

Jack: É dia das bruxas, ele deve visitar a mãe dele.

Vit: Apanha. (finge dar uma chicotada em Barbossa com um chicote imaginário)

Barbossa: Você não vai me proteger, não? (perguntando para Bia)

Bia: Só depois de você me dizer. Onde você vai? (gritando)

Barbossa: Calma.

Bia: Eu. Com. Calma. (ainda gritando)

Jack: Dá pra ver...

Vit: A curiosidade corrói a alma por dentro e a dor é insuportável. Em outras palavras: Fala logo!

Barbossa: Eu não quero dizer.

Apresentadoras: (mandam olhares assassinos para ele) FALA LOGO!

Barbossa: Eu quero bater nas portas das casas das pessoas e pedir doces.

Bia: Own ti fofo *-* (desmaia)

Vit: O estranho é que ela morreu, voltou, desmaiou e o Jack continua no ombro dela. (levanta a placa. Bia acorda) Depois do programa vamos sair e pedir doces juntos. Ai que feliz :D

Bia: Ótima idéia :D

Vit: (virando para James) Quer ir também?

James: Claro. (olhando para Jack) Ele está com um esfregão na cara?

Jack: Longa historia...

James: Aposto que tem algo a ver com aquelas duas (apontando para as apresentadoras)

Barbossa e Davy Jones: Claro que tem.

Jack: Tudo a vê.

Bia e Vit: *-*

Bia: Agora vamos a próxima pergunta...

Vit: James, você é pedófilo?

Bia: Vit!

James: Não, por quê...?

Vit: No inicio do primeiro filme a Elizabeth é uma criança e você, já é adulto. A idade mudou, mas a diferença entre você continua a mesma. Então volto à minha pergunta. Você é pedófilo?

Bia: Ele tinha uns 18 anos no inicio do filme, e Elizabeth não era uma criança, era adolescente, com uns 14 anos, então a diferença é de uns 3, 4 anos.

Vit: Você tinha 18 anos? (perguntou para James)

James: Tinha acabado de fazer 19 anos. **[N/V: Eu procurei, mas não achei nada para descobrir a idade verdadeira de James, então fui com a idade que eu adoro :B]**

Vit: Você parecia ser mais velho. E pedófilo...

Bia: Vit!

Vit: Ok, ok. Parei. Mas é verdade...

Bia: Ele não é pedófilo porque quando ele a pediu em casamento ela já tinha 18 anos, savvy?

Vit: Não me convenceu, mas deixa. Por que você quis se casar com ela?

James: Porque eu gostava dela.

Vit: Gost_ava_. _Ava_? No passado? Significando que, no presente, não gosta mais?

James: Isso mesmo.

Vit: A morte faz bem pro gosto. (comentando para Bia)

Davy Jones: E ela está casada com o Will.

Vit: Tecnicamente, o casamento não é valido.

Jack: Esse "tecnicamente" é mto familiar...

Barbossa: Claro, você vive falando "tecnicamente" o tempo todo enquanto tenta enrolar os outros.

Jack: Enrolar? Eu? Veja bem, Hector, tecnicamente...

Barbossa: Viu, eu não disse... (interrompendo)

Bia: Mas voltando ao assunto, o casamento é valido sim, porque, como capitão, o Hector pode realizar a cerimônia.

Vit: Não estou duvidando do poder que Barbossa tem como capitão. Mas, tecnicamente, o casamento não vale. Barbossa não é padre e eles não oficializaram o casamento. Nem testemunha tinha.

Bia: É, você tem razão, mas se o capitão do navio realizar o casamento, de acordo com as leis matrimonias piratas. Ele está valido.

Jack: Mas o capitão do navio não realizou o casamento, porque eu sou o capitão e não me lembro de ter feito nenhum marriage. (peteleco) Ai!

Davy Jones: Desculpa, força do habito.

Barbossa: Eu, como capitão do Pérola Negra, posso casar quem eu quiser quando eu bem entender.

Bia: Isso mesmo, portanto Will e Elizabeth estão oficialmente casados.

Vit: Mas, ele não é... (se interrompendo) Ichi. Ni. San. Shi. Go. Roku. Shichi. Hachi.

Kyuu. Juu. (se acalmando) Vamos deixar essa discussão para depois, que tal?

Jack: (apontando para Barbossa) Mas foi ele que começou!

Barbossa: Não, você que começou!

(Os dois começam a discutir)

Apresentadoras: Parem! (gritam e eles param)

James: Que discussão?

Davy Jones: Sobre quem é o verdadeiro capitão do Pérola.

James: Mas isso é obvio.

Bia e Vit: (indo até pertinho dele) Quem é?

Bia: É o Barbossa, não?

Vit: É o Jack? É o Jack? É o Jack?

James: Acho melhor não dizer. Minha opinião não é muito importante...

Bia e Vit: Ah, é sim!

Bia: Fala!

Vit: Fala!

Barbossa: Fala!

Jack: Fala!

Davy Jones: Fala!

James: Até tu?

Gordinho da produção: Sem discussões e agressões.

Vit: . Assim fica chato.

James: Então é melhor não dizer. Para não causar conflitos neste programa.

Todos: Ah... (decepcionados)

Vit: Então o jeito é ir para ultima pergunta...

Bia: James, qual o seu amor platônico?

James: Como assim?

Bia: Alguém que você ama, mas nunca vai alcançar. Como eu com o Hector, eu com o Jack, eu com o Will, Vit com o Jack, Vit com o Davy, Vit com você, Vit com o Bootstrap...

Vit: Eu não gosto dele... Não assim...

Bia: (ignorando Vit) Vit com o Jasper do crepúsculo, Vit com o Emmert do crepúsculo, Vit com Seth de crepúsculo, Vit com o Jamie de hospedeira, Vit com Ian de hospedeira...

Vit: Acho que ele já entendeu... .

Bia: Vit com o Jesse de mediadora, Vit com o Nico de Percy Jackson, Vit com o Travis de Percy Jackson, Vit com o Michael de Nikita, Vit com o Jack de V, Vit com o cachorro da vizinha, Vit com etc.

Barbossa: Tem tanta gente e não me tem?

Vit: Ah, você é velho...

Bia: Ele não é velho!

Vit: Ah, é sim.

Bia: Não é.

Vit: É.

Bia: Não é.

Vit: É.

(continuam a discutir)

Jack: A Vit tem razão, você é velho, Barbossa.

Barbossa: Você vai ver quem é o velho!

(Os dois começam a brigar)

(Apresentadoras ainda discutindo)

(Confusão noestudio)

Davy Jones: (gritando) Parem com isso!

(silencio)

Davy Jones: Voltem aos seus lugares! (todos continuam parados) Agora! (todos obedecem)

Apresentadoras: Bem...

Bia: Ele não é velho. (com a palavra final)

Vit: É mais velho que _você_. **[N/V: A palavra final é minha ;b]**

Bia: Mas depois dele achar a fonte da juventude e ser imortal, isso não será mais problema :D

Vit: Por que a gente começou a brigar mesmo? (lembrando) Ah, é. Lembrei. Você tem, James?

James: Depois de eu morrer e voltar não, mas antes, meu amor platônico era Elizabeth.

Bia e Vit: (com cara de nojo)

Bia: (sussurrando para Vit) Que mau gosto.

Vit: (sussurrando de volta) Concordou totalmente...

Bia: Tem gosto para tudo.

Vit: Cada doido com sua mania...

Bia: (voltando a falar novamente) Temos que encerrar o programa.

Vit: E pedir doces na rua *-*

Barbossa: *-* Tchau (impaciente)

Bia: Queremos agradecer vocês que assistem o programa e ao nosso convidade especial...

Vit: E bota especial nisso ;9

Bia: ... James Norrington.

Vit: E obrigada ao Jack, Davy Jones e Barbossa. Até o próximo programa.

Bia: Até a próxima.

James: Tchau.

Barbossa: TCHAU!

Davy Jones: Até.

Jack: Beijos.

* * *

**Mais uma vez, desculpa a demora. Eu ia digitar no fds, mas teve prova do enem ¬¬', na segunda tive aula até tarde, terça eu consegui digitar uma boa parte, mas nao toda, quarta eu tive q fazer um trabalho de portugues ¬¬'², e como nao consegui ir à aula hj, aproveitei e digitei o resto e estou postando**

**Viva à chuva q alaga as cidades \o/ ;P**

**Beijos, até o proximo post**


	7. Setimo :D

**Esa fic é de Stra. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore**

(Barbossa, Davy Jones, Jack estão em seus lugares e nem sinal das apresentadoras)

Jack: Ih, cadê a Bia e a Vit?

Barbossa: Devem estar atrasadas novamente.

Davy Jones: Ou será que a gente chegou cedo demais?

Jack: (olhando para o relógio) Não, estamos no horário certo.

Barbossa: (vendo o relógio) Onde conseguiu isso?

Jack: É... (a porta do estúdio é violentamente aberta)

Apresentadoras: (entram no estúdio)

Bia: Desculpe a demora!

Vit: Goume! **[N/V: Desculpe em japonês]**

Davy Jones: Por que estão atrasadas?

Bia: Como se vocês não soubessem.

Vit: E vocês nem pra nos ajudar.

Todos os três: A culpa não é nossa.

Bia e Vit: Ah, é sim!

Bia: Vocês nos deixaram para morrer (dramática)

Platéia: O que aconteceu?

Bia: Depois do ultimo programa, nós fomos pedir doces.

Vit: Mas ninguém nos deu doces Ç_Ç Pelo menos fizemos bastantes travessuras com eles.

Bia: Então decidimos,... Hm, como dizer...

Vit: Saquear uma loja de doces com a ajuda de certos capitães... (olhando para os convidados)

Jack: (fazendo-se de desentendido, assobiando)

Barbossa: (desviando o olhar)

Davy Jones: (olhando para o teto)

Bia: Só que as coisas fugiram um pouco do controle quando a policia chegou...

Platéia: Ah :O

Vit: Resumindo, nós duas fomos pegas enquanto esses três corriam.

Guri da platéia: E o James? **[N/V: Quanto tempo ele não falava]**

Bia: Ele não quis participar dos furtos.

Jack: Mas ele aceitou comes os doces. (revirando os olhos)

Davy Jones: Mas fiquem sabendo, que eu falei com eles para voltarmos para buscar vocês.

Vit: E por que não voltaram?

Barbossa: Culpa do Sparrow, eu e Jones iríamos voltar para buscá-las, mas ele...

Jack: (interrompendo) Nada disso, Hector. Porque, tecnicamente...

Barbossa: Não é hora de "tecnicamente", Jack. Elas estão com raiva.

Elas: (com raiva)

Jack: Mas eu estou me defendendo.

Barbossa: Você está enrolando.

Jack: Estou me defendendo. Porque, tecnicamente, a culpa não é minha. Só seguimos o código.

Bia e Vit: (voz de deboche) Quem fica para trás, é deixado para trás.

Barbossa: O código é mais uma orientação do que de fato regras...

Jack: (ignorando Barbossa) Mas, no fundo, eu sempre soube que vocês conseguiriam escapar.

Vit: Mas e se não conseguíssemos?

Jack: Bom... Aí...

Bia: Aí, você deixaria sermos enforcadas! (dramática)

Davy Jones: Espera, mas hoje em dia não enforcam mais piratas...

Vit: É, mas se enforcasse ele nos deixaria morrer (triste)

Jack: Eu nunca deixaria vocês (super fofo)

Bia: Não vem dá uma de fofo que a gente não cai nessa, não é Vit? Vit?

Vit: Ele é tão fofo *-*

Bia: Vit!

Vit: Isso. Paro. Sem fofuras.

Davy Jones: Mas vocês conseguiram fugir.

Barbossa: Como vocês conseguiram fugir?

Bia: Vocês esqueceram do simples fato de eu ser a Capitã Beatrice Barbossa.

Vit: E eu ser a Capitã Vitoria Del'amore.

Barbossa: Sério, como vocês conseguiram?

Bia e Vit: Roberto.

Todos: Ãh?

Idosa da platéia: Quem é esse cara?

Vit: Meu amigo, o comandante Nascimento :D

Idosa da platéia: Que intimidade, hein?

Davy Jones: Falando em intimidade (trocando de assunto e virando-se para Jack) É muito estranho ouvir você chamar o Barbossa de "Hector"

Jack: Por quê? É o nome dele (fingindo não entender)

Davy Jones: Eu sei, mas ouvir você chamando-o assim parece que os dois têm intimidade.

Barbossa: Nós não temos nenhuma intimidade.

Jack: Principalmente depois de ele se amotinar contra mim.

Vit: (sopra uma vuvuzela e o som faz alguns copos de vidro caírem e quebrarem) Acabou com esse assunto. **[N/V: Sem exageros, vuvuzelas são assim mesmo :P]**

Bia: Vamos às perguntas. Hector. Haha, eu posso (sorrindo) Hector, porque você deu aquele jantar para Elizabeth? (olha séria para ele)

Barbossa: Dei o jantar porque não podia deixá-la morrer de fome.

Vit: Podia sim... (sorriso macabro)

Barbossa: Não podia, porque precisava do sangue dela para quebrar a maldição, pelo menos era o que eu achava quando ela disse que seu sobrenome era Turner.

Bia: E por que ela falou isso?

Vit: Porque a criada disse que os piratas iam sequestrá-la por ela ser filha do governador, então ela acreditou e não podia falar seu verdadeiro sobrenome, _capiche_?

Bia: Ah, savvy, savvy. Mas por que ela escolheu logo o Turner?

Vit: Para ter mais filme :B

Bia: (revira os olhos) É serio...

Davy Jones: Deve ser porque Turner era o sobrenome mais "comum" (ele fez as aspas com os tentáculos) que ela conhecia.

Bia e Vit: *-* Seus tentáculo... Que fofo.

Bia: Tente fazer um coração (fazendo um coraçãozinho com as mãos)

Davy Jones: AH, não...

Vit: Please Davy... Ai (recebe um peteleco)

Bia: Por favor Davy, faz…

Davy Jones: Ta, se vocês fazem tanta questão... (Davy faz um s2 com os tentáculos)

Bia e Vit: Own ti fofo *-*

Jack: Isso é macabro...

Bia e Vit: *-* super cute.

Bia: *-*

Vit: *-*

Barbossa: Gente...?

Bia: *-* Love (peteleco) Ai.

Vit: *-* Love.

Jack: (perguntando para o Davy) Você não vai dar o peteleco não?

Davy Jones: E cortar o meu barato? Claro que não.

Bia: :/ Vamos para a pergunta então.

Vit: Davy *-*, meu love.

Jack: (deu o peteleco) Sem inglês.

Vit: Ai, seu feio .

Bia: OK... A pergunta é... (vendo a cola na mão) a²=b²+c²

Vit: Pitágoras?

Bia: Ops, mão errada. (vendo a outra mão) Por que não pode ter mulher na tripulação do Holandês?

Vit: Uh, essa pergunta é minha *-*

Bia: Eu escrevi pra gente não esquecer :D

Vit: Assim como o Pitágoras. Mas por que você escreveu isso na sua mão? Nem teve prova.

Bia: You never know when you might needed (peteleco) Ei, em português é feio.

Barbossa: Nada de inglês.

Bia: Você nunca sabe quando pode precisa. . Viu? É feio.

Vit: Mas e então Davy, por que não pode ter mulher na tripulação do Holandês?

Davy Jones: Ah, pelo mesmo motivo de não poder ter mulher na tripulação de outros navios.

Bia: Quais motivos?

Davy Jones: Elas causam brigas e distrações por parte dos demais membros da tripulação além de dar azar.

Vit: Isso é machismo, sabia? (inconformada)

Bia: Mulher não dá azar.

Vit: Isso é um clichê de antigamente.

Jack: E teríamos mais azar se não tivermos.

Bia: Isso pode dar processo!

Vit: Quem comanda o Brasil é uma mulher e você acha que os homens são melhores que as mulheres?

Bia: E, tecnicamente, se os demais membros brigam e se distraem, a culpa é deles, não das mulheres.

Apresentadoras: (rodando a baiana)

Barbossa: (falando para o Davy) Elas estão certas, você é um machista.

Davy Jones: Não sou nada!

Jack: Então fale o verdadeiro motivo.

Vit: Olha quem fala (ainda rodando a baiana) Você também é um machista.

Barbossa: Não sou nada!

Vit: É sim, na sua tripulação também não tinha nenhuma mulher.

Barbossa: Não tinha, não significava que não poderia ter.

Bia: (olhando para Vit) Há, eu não disse?

Barbossa: EU não tenho nada contra em ter mulheres na minha tripulação, tanto que, quando fomos salvar Jack do baú, Elizabeth e Calypso estavam na tripulação.

Vit: ¬¬' Odeio estar errada. Ok então. Mas Davy, você é machista, serio? Ou você segue clichês?

Davy Jones: Nem um nem outro. Mas que tem brigas e distração tem mesmo.

Bia: Mas a culpa não é das mulheres...

Davy Jones: Sendo a culpa delas ou não, a única forma de não ter brigas é não ter mulheres. Brigas trazidas por elas, é claro.

Bia e Vit: .

Vit: Ok, então vamos a próxima pergunta.

Bia: Jack, por acaso esses nomes são familiares a você? "Fitzwillian Dalton, Arabella Smith, Jean, Tumem e Constance"

Jack: (chocado) Como... Como você os conhece?

Vit: Nós é que fazemos as perguntas aqui.

Bia: (andando em volta do Jack, voz de suspense) Nós investigamos seu passado Jack, sabemos de muita coisa a seu respeito.

Barbossa: (sem entender) E quem são essas pessoas, Jack?

Jack: Apenas velhos amigos.

Vit: "tribulação" você quer dizer...

Bia: Não é mesmo, capitão do Craca? (olhando para o Jack)

Barbossa: "Craca"?

Jack: Era o meu antigo navio.

Davy Jones: Há, "navio"? você quer dizer, barco de pesca.

Barbossa: (olhando para Jones) Como você sabe disso?

Davy Jones: Eu e Jack já nos conhecíamos muitos antes dele me pedir para trazer o Pérola do fundo do mar pra ele.

Barbossa: Interessante...

Jack: (mudando de assunto) Vamos à próxima pergunta...

Vit: Ei, espera aí, nos ainda não acabamos!

Bia: É, o que foi feito do Craca? Onde está Fitzwillian agora? Você sente saudades desses seus ex tripulantes? Queria voltar a velejar com eles?

Jack: Espera aí, pelo que me lembre vocês devem fazer apenas uma pergunta de cada vez, devo dar chance de pergunta aos meus dois nobres amigo ali (aponta para Barbossa e Davy)

Vit: Ah... Maldita burocracia!

Bia: Próxima pergunta.

Vit: Para o Barbossa.

Bia: Hector, Hector. Barb's do meu coração. Hectito...

Vit: Vamos logo à pergunta!

Bia: Tá bom, ta bom. Barbossa, você considera o Jack seu filho?

Jack: AH?

Vit: (demora um pouco para raciocinar, então levanta a placa escrito "macaco")

Jack: Ata...

Barbossa: Não, não o considero meu filho, da onde tiraram essa idéia?

Bia: (aperta play no DVD piratas do caribe no fim do mundo)

_Barbossa: (com um amendoim) Você quer, hã? (dá o amendoim pro Jack) Oh, Oh, que gracinha! Quem é a gracinha do papai? É você, é você sim._

Jack: (cai na gargalhada)

Barbossa: (serio) Isso nunca devia vir a tona.

Davy Jones: (rindo) Pelo visto veio.

Jack: (rindo também) Não é mesmo "lindinho do papai"? (olhando para o macaco)

Jack macaco: (mostra os dentes pro Jack)

Jack: (ri mais e mais) Dá até pra ver o parentesco.

Vit: (rindo também)

Bia: Não era isso que eu queria que acontecesse...

Barbossa: Mas respondendo à sua pergunta. Não o considero como filho. Só fico um pouco bobo.

Vit: _Um pouco_? (volta a rir)

Bia: (seria) Eu entendo Hector, você ama o Jack, por isso fala assim com ele.

Jack: O que eu não entendo é como você pode amar um animal sarnento como esse (aponta para o macaco)

Barbossa: Do mesmo jeito que você pode amar a tua mãe.

Vit: Apanha (dá uma "chicotada" no Jack)

Bia: (sorrindo) Mandou bem, Hector.

Barbossa: (sorrindo vitorioso)

Vit: Não fala da mãe do J. Ela é sinistra.

Bia: Ela é macabra.

Vit Isso me lembra de uma pergunta. Jack, sua mãe é aquela caveira que seu pai mostra, mas... Como ela é uma caveira se ela teve você?

Jack: Ela nem sempre foi assim, ela era uma mulher normal antes...

Bia: Antes de que?

Jack: Ah, deixa para lá...

Vit: Ta, mas onde está ela agora?

Jack: Bem aqui (levanta a cabeça reduzida)

Bia e Vit: AHHH!

Vit: Você anda com uma caveira no bolso? (se escondendo atrás da Bia)

Bia: Não é uma caveira, é uma cabeça reduzida (se escondendo atrás da Vit)

Vit: Ela ta morta, não? (se esconde atrás da Bia)

Bia: Sim, mas... (se esconde atrás da Vit)

Vit: Sem "mas". Ela ta morta e ponto final (se esconde atrás da Bia)

Bia: A gente já está saindo do palco (se esconde atrás da Vit)

Vit: Então para. (se esconde atrás da Bia)

Bia: Para você. (se esconde atrás da Vit)

Vit: Para você. (se esconde atrás da Bia)

Bia: Para você. (se esconde atrás da Vit)

(Assim por diante)

Jack: (com um sorriso macabro no rosto) I get an ideia. (levanta e sai do palco)

Apresentadoras: AHHH! Tira a sua mão de perto de mim! (voltam correndo para seus lugares)

Jack: (voltando) Prontinho.

Bia: You are a bad boy.

Vit: A very very bad bad boy, Jack.

(Peteleco)

Bia e Vit: .

Barbossa: Jack, para se assustá-las e vamos voltar ao programa.

Vit: Ok, agora a próxima pergunta é para o Davy.

Davy Jones: (triste, sentando em seu lugar)

Bia: O que foi, Davy?

Davy Jones: (triste) Não é nada... Eu apenas... fiquei um pouco triste com vocês falando do mascote de Barbossa.

Barbossa: (confuso) Por que você está triste com a gente falando com _meu _Jack?

Davy Jones: É porque me fez lembrar do meu mascote.

Bia e Vit: Awn Ç_Ç

Jack: Mascote? Que mascote?

Davy Jones: O Kraken.

Apresentadoras: Awn Ç_Ç²

Bia: Eu amava ele.

Vit: Lutoparasempre.

Jack: (falando para Barbossa) Elas estão falando daquele bicho que me seguiu até me engolir?

Barbossa: Acho... Que sim. Mas ele não era um destruidor de navios?

Vit: Ele era fofo! E teve uma morte muito triste :'(

Barbossa: Como você sabe da morte dele?

Bia: Claro que foi triste. Mandaram matá-lo sem nenhum motivo.

Jack: Continuo com o meu "Elas estão falando do bicho que me seguiu até me engolir?"

Vit: Lutoparasempre :'(

Bia: Lutoparasempre Ç_Ç

Davy: (triste) Lutoparasempre

Vit: Minuto de silencio pelo Kraken.

(Minuto de silencio)

Bia: Ok, depois desta pausa, vamos continuar.

Vit: ... Estou triste agora.

Bia: Eu também, mas temos que voltar às perguntas se não seremos despedidas.

Vit: Tá bom, mas meu coração está quebrado :(

Davy Jones: Eu que o diga.

Bia: Ok, Davy, alguma vez você já chamou o Kraken e ele não foi até você?

Davy Jones: Teve uma vez sim.

Vit: Flashback?

Bia: Tragam a TV!

(O gordinho da produção chega empurrando uma TV com rodinhas e a coloca no centro do estúdio)

Gordinho da produção: Prontinho! (deixa a TV e volta correndo pra trás das câmeras)

Vit: (estica a mão na direção da TV) Que o flashback comece! (diz fazendo uma voz grave)

(A TV permanece desligada)

Bia: (revira os olhos, vai até a TV e a liga)

(O flashback começa)

_Davy Jones: Chamem o Kraken! (os caras giram aquela parada que roda _**[N/V: Qual o nome daquilo?] **_e eles chamam o Kraken)_

_(Nada acontece)_

_Grilinho: Criiii criiii criiii._

_Davy Jones: (tosse) Que tal tentarmos de novo, hein?_

_Tripulação: É, é... (eles repetem o processo)_

_(Nada acontece)_

_Davy Jones: Ele deve estar dormindo._

_Grilinho: Criii Cri Cri Criii Cri._

_Davy Jones: Mais uma vez._

_(De novo)_

_Davy Jones: Vocês estão girando isso direito? (vai e gira aquela parada que roda com alguns tripulantes)_

_(Nada acontece)_

_Davy Jones: Que maldição! Será que esse troço quebrou? Girem de novo!_

_Um dos tripulantes: (cansado de girar aquela parada) Mas capitão..._

_Davy Jones: Girem de novo! (grita)_

_(Tripulação obedece)_

_(Nada acontece)_

_Davy Jones: Ah, desisto!_

(Fim do flashback)

Bia, Davy Jones e Vit: Saudades do Kraken

Vit: Isso me traz uma pergunta. Davy, qual o nome daquela parada que roda para chamar o Kraken?

Davy Jones: ...

Bia: Quando você vai mandar para sua tripulação girar aquilo, você fala "Girem o/a...?"

Davy Jones: Eu falo "Chamem o Kkraken".

Bia e Vit: Isso faz sentido...

Bia: O programa já está acabando, mas dá pra uma... (olha o pulso, mas não está com relógio) Ué, cadê meu relógio?

Davy Jones e Barbossa: (olhando para Jack)

Jack: Que relógio? (escondendo a mão atrás das costas)

Vit: Depois a gente compra outro, a pergunta.

Bia: Eu demorei quase um ano para compra um, agora eu tenho que compra outro?

Vit: Depois a gente compra outro e não demoramos quase um ano. A pergunta.

Bia: Ok. Ultima pergunta.

Vit: Barbossa, Davy nos disse se tornou pirata por causa da perna de pau dele; nós sabemos que Jack virou pirata porque assim foi declarado pela CIO por libertar os escravos na África. Mas por que _você _se tornou pirata?

Barbossa: Eu já fui um marinheiro honesto, mas acabei me encantando com o mundo da pirataria, estive na tripulação de alguns piratas antes de entra na tripulação do Perola Negra e me tornar o imediato e mais tarde como vocês sabem, me tornar capitão.

Vit: Sim (tic nervoso) E de uma forma bem questionável (tic nervoso)

Bia: Não é questionável.

Vit: Claro, claro. Que historia feliz, Barbossa, tirando o final...

Barbossa: Obrigado, eu acho...

Bia: Ok, agora temos que terminar o programa.

Jack: Não teve convidado especial hoje...

Bia: Cancelaram...

Vit: Mas, em compensação, vamos ter dois convidados especiais no próximo programa :D

Bia: Obrigada aos 3 capitães mais fofos do universo e até a próxima!

Barbossa: Tchau, até.

Davy Jones: Bye, bye.

Jack: Beijos.

Vit: Vingança! (peteleco no Davy) MuaHaHaHa! Até o próximo programa! (correndo)

Davy Jones: Eu vou te pegar! (corre atrás dela)

Bia: Esses dois... Tchau gente... Espera aí, eu conheço esse relógio...

**Desculpinhas pela demora :B~~**

**Review?**

**Beijos, até o proximo post**


	8. Feliz natal

**Essa fic eh de Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos q gostem :D**

Bia e Vit: (cantando a musica do Alvin e os Esquilos) Um feliz natal pra todos, um feliz natal pra todos. E um ano novo também.

Bia: Olá todo mundo que assisti ao nosso programa. E feliz natal para vocês.

Vit: E um feliz Saturnália.

Todos: ?

Bia: O que é isso?

Vit: Festividade em honra ao deus Saturno. Era o que se era comemorado de 17 a 22 antes do "nascimento de Jesus" estragar tudo.

Bia: Por que o nascimento de Jesus estava entre aspas?

Vit: Olha quem fala. Você adora aspas.

Bia: Fato, mas...

Vit: Jesus não nasceu em dezembro. Agora vamos aos convidados.

Bia: (ainda não entendendo as aspas, mas ainda adorando aspas) Nosso amoreco com tentáculos na cara, Davy Jones! (ele entra) O amor da minha vida, Hector Barbossa (ele entra) E o sexy Jack Sparrow. (ele entra)

Vit: Como é natal, nós vamos comemorar com uma...

Barbossa: (interrompendo) Mas não é natal...

Bia: Finge que é!

Davy Jones: Vocês estão meio atrasadas, não?

Vit: Nós somos as apresentadoras e se nos dizemos para fingirem que é natal, então vocês têm que fingir que é natal!

Todos: (medo)

Jack: Mas hoje não seria o dia com os dois convidados especiais?

Bia e Vit: -' Estamos atrasadas, sabemos.

Bia: Mas agora vamos à nossa comemoração.

Vit: Certo (sorriso macabro)

Barbossa: Porque ela está com esse sorriso macabro?

Davy Jones: Ela está assustadora.

Bia: Vamos lá!

(cortinas se fecham)

Platéia: ?

Guri na platéia: Mas o que elas vão fazer?

Mulher antipática da platéia que veio só porque a filha mandou de novo: Isto é um acometimento.

Vit: (colocando a cabeça pra fora da cortina) O que ser um acometimento?

Guri na platéia: Tinha me esquecido que elas escutam o que a gente fala.

Pessoa do lado do guri na platéia: Então por que elas não respondem o que você pergunta?

Guri na platéia: (ignorando a pessoa ao seu lado) Assim.

Mulher antipática da platéia que veio só porque a filha mandou de novo: Isso significa...

Vit: Insulto, ofensa, afronta, injúria, agravo. (com um dicionário nas mãos) Obrigada por aumentar o meu vocabulário. Tchau. (volta pra trás da cortina)

Mulher antipática da platéia que veio só porque a filha mandou de novo: Humpt.

(Tambores rufando, holofotes indo pra lá e pra cá)

Voz macabra: Senhoras e Senhores, bem-vindos à nossa apresentação de natal. Por favor, desliguem os seus celulares, e vocês que não têm celular vão esperar o que têm os desligarem. (esperando enquanto os que têm celulares os desligam) E agora... Com vocês, O especial de natal do Piratas' Quest. (as cortinas se abrem e uma "celeiro" recém montado está no meio do palco)

(Uma mula de brinquedo aparece carregando uma pessoa que está com muitos panos na frente da cara para se ver o rosto dela e tem outra pessoa do lado dela, da mula não da pessoa)

Pessoa em cima da mula: Oh, querido. Quando vamos parar para descansar?

Pessoa do lado da mula: Por que você está falando isso? É a mula que ta te carregando durante a viagem toda. (a pessoa em cima da mula manda um olhar assassino para a do lado dela, quero dizer, não dá pra ver o olhar, mas dá pra senti-lo) Olha, tem um "celeiro" recém montado no meio do palco.

Pessoa em cima da mula: (revirando os olhos) Serio que você não viu isso desde quando chegamos?

Pessoa do lado da mula: Não agüento mais você, mulher! (explode e tira os panos da frente da cara dele, é o Barbossa e ele olha para a platéia) Às vezes eu queira não ter aceitado o fato de você ter ficado grávida de um cara...

Pessoa em cima da mula: Não é um cara, é Deus.

Barbossa: (bufando) Claro, vamos entrar no "celeiro" recém montado, ok? (vai até ela e a leva até o "celeiro" nos braços)

(Eles entram no "celeiro", a luazinha de papelão vai aparecendo enquanto o solzinho vai indo embora.)

Voz de dentro do "celeiro": Está nascendo!

Voz do Barbossa: Meu Deus, alguém traga um medico!

A primeira voz: Não dá tempo, você vai ter que fazer isso.

Barbossa: Mas... Eu não sou medico e isso é muito nojento...

A primeira voz: VAI LOGO!

(Choro de uma criança, então a parede do "celeiro" abre)

Barbossa: (segurando o Jack macaco) Nasceu.

Davy Jones: (vestido de Ave Maria sentado ao seu lado) É Jesus, filho de Deus.

(Musica de fundo, então muito produtores entram vestido de animais e ficam encantados pela "criança")

Davy Jones: Eu hein. Que bicharada estranha.

Barbossa: E ficam encarando o macaco, que macabro.

Fred: (vestido de dromedário) Não é o macaco, é Jesus.

Barbossa: Desculpe, Sr. Camelo.

Fred: Não sou um camelo, sou um dromedário. Só uma corcova, viu?

Barbossa: Existem camelos em Belém?

Davy Jones: (deixando o papel de Maria de lado) Dã. Os três reis magos foram visitar Jesus de camelo.

Fred: Você não devia saber disso.

Jon: (vestido de cabrito) E como você sabe que são camelos e não dromedários?

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos) Ok, agora que tal continuarmos com a adoração dos animais?

(E a adoração dos animais continuou, depois de algumas voltas do solzinho e a luazinha de papelão acontecem. Bia, Vit e Jack entram andando em camelos e vestindo roupas de reis magos, adivinha o papel deles)

Bia: Oh, que noite linda.

Vit: É muito bom aproveitar esta noite estrela com o meu ouro. (levantando o baú cheio de ouro aos céus)

Jack: Cuidado com esse ouro, desde jeito ele pode... _desaparecer_.

Vit: Tente fazer meu ouro desaparecer que vou lhe mexer a porada (abaixando o baú cheio de ouro)

Bia: Olhem. (apontando para o "celeiro") Deve ser lá onde o Menino Jesus nasceu.

Vit: Os Reis Magos sabiam o nome dele? (comentando para Jack)

Jack: Não sei. Mas a Bia sabe.

(Eles chegam perto dos três)

Barbossa: Quem são vocês?

Jack: Somos os três Reis Magos.

Bia: E viemos pela ordem de Herodes para ver o menino.

(Eles olham o macaco)

Vit: Mas... é um macaco.

Fred: Ele é Jesus!

Jon: Era o único que coube nestas roupas de menino Jesus.

Vit: Você é um cabrito.

Bia e Jack: (rindo)

Vit: O que foi?

Bia e Jack: Ai, ai, cabrito.

Barbossa: Vocês vieram presentear o menino-barra-macaco?

Vit: Presentear com o quê? Não tenho nada para dar. (escondendo o ouro)

Jack: Serio? Porque, se eu me lembro bem, você tem um baú cheio de ouro.

Barbossa: (com os olhos de $.$) Ouro?

Vit: E o que um recém-nascido vai fazer com ouro?

Jack: Sei lá, qualquer coisa eu ajudo.

Vit: (revirando os olhos)

Bia: Mas acho que é uma boa idéia presentear o novo Rei dos Judeus.

Vit: Você só está querendo aparecer na bíblia (revirando os olhos)

Bia: Shh. Só estou querendo dar um presente para o "menino".

Vit: Você não vai ser a única. (humpt) Aqui está. (dando o baú cheio de ouro para o macaco) Isto é ouro. Cuide bem dele, ele é muito importante para mim.

Jack: Você sabe que ele não entende o que você fala.

Bia: E aqui está (dando alguma coisa para o macaco) Isto é um incenso.

Vit: Incenso? Eu dei o meu ouro e você dá um _incenso_?

Bia: Não é só um incenso.

Vit: E...?

Bia: É um incenso que era meu e que eu dei para ele.

Vit: Quer saber. Devolve o meu ouro. (puxando o baú, mas o macaco não larga)

Barbossa: Você já deu o presente, não pode tomar de volta.

Vit: Arg. Meu ourinho lindo Ç_Ç

Bia: E você? (virando para o Jack)

Jack: Eu o quê?

Bia: Qual é o seu presente para ele?

Jack: Ahh... (olhando em volta, ele vê uma árvore, vai até lá e arranca um galho da árvore) Aqui está. (dando para o macaco)

Vit: Um galho de árvore? Devolve o meu ouro! (brigando com o macaco)

Jack: Não é só uma casca de uma árvore normal, é... (é interrompido)

Bia: Uma árvore magia onde vive duendes? (ansiosa)

Jack: ... Ah... Não.

Bia: Ah (sad)

Jack: É uma mirra. Uma planta medicinal. A resina que se obtém dos seus caules é usada na preparação de medicamentos, devido a suas propriedades anti-sépticas. (Wikipédia ;D)

Vit: Ah, é. Mas o ouro é um símbolo de pureza, valor, realeza e ostentação.

Jack: Os egípcios também a utilizavam para realizar embalsamentos.

Vit: O principal objetivo dos alquimistas era produzir ouro a partir de outros substancias, como o chumbo, com a pedra filosofal.

Jack: (ia mandar outra nota de importância sobre a mirra quando foi interrompido)  
Bia: O recipiente em que se queima o incenso é chamado incensário ou turíbulo.

Jack e Vit: O quê?

Bia: Vocês estavam falando coisas sobre os seus presentes, então eu também falei.

Vit: Mas você podia ter falado outra coisa, tipo...

Jack: Ou...

Vit: E também...

Jack: Que tal o...

Bia: (revirando os olhos) Meu presente não é pior do que o de vocês. A expressão incenso designa em geral uma substancia resinosa aromática, empregada desde a antiguidade queimado como perfume para aromatizar ambientes, afastas insetos e em rituais religiosos. Pronto, falei.

Jack e Vit: :O

Bia: E olha só. Um deu um galho, ele podia ter arranjado isso em qualquer lugar e o outro deu um objeto que vai fazê-lo se tornar ambicioso.

Vit: Nisto você tem razão. Então, me devolve o ouro, seu macaco estúpido.

Barbossa: Estúpido ele seria se ele te devolvesse o ouro.

Vit e Barbossa: (brigando pelo ouro)

Bia e Jack: (discutindo sobre os presentes)

Macaco: (pulando que nem um... macaco)

Fred e Jon: (dando uma de indiferentes que só os animais conseguem)

Davy Jones: Parem!

Todos: (olham para ele, ou ela, não sabemos)

Davy Jones: Parem de brigar. Vocês têm que perceber a mensagem de tudo isso. A mensagem que a gente espera que alguém no futuro perceba. A mensagem que significa presentear as pessoas, conhecidas ou não. Presentear com qualquer coisa. Seja com algo de muito valor em dinheiro e em sentimento. Seja um presente que todos falam que é idiota dar ou receber, mas que as duas pessoas saibam que é de grande importância para elas. Ou seja um presente escolhido na hora. O importante é a intenção. A intenção de dar um presente em troca de um sorriso. A intenção de mostrar à pessoa que ela é importante e que não foi esquecida. Mesmo que ela não goste do presente, ela precisa saber que vem do coração. E é só isso que importa. O que vem do coração.

Todos: Ç_Ç

Davy Jones: Agora parem de brigar sobre isso, ok? (todos concordam) E você para de tentar tirar o ouro da gente, ele é nosso agora.

Vit: Ç_Ç, baka.

Bia: (saindo de perto do "celeiro" e olhando para a platéia) E , é o especial de natal do Piratas' Quest.

Vit: (o mesmo do parênteses anterior) E queremos nos desculpar pelo atraso. Sei que não é dia de natal. Mas o espírito de natal ainda está aqui e vocês têm que nos desculpar :D

Bia: No fim, só queremos lhe desejar...

Todos: Um feliz natal!

(cortinas se fecham)

**. desculpas pelo atrasoooooooooooo!**

**A culpa eh da Bia, culpem ela (HEHE #evil...)**

**Beijos, sentimos muito por termos atrasado tantoooo!**

**Reviews? a gente atrasou, mas ainda amamos vo6 s2**

**Ate o proximo programa ;***


	9. Dálhe especial isso

**_Essa fic eh de Vitoria Del'amore e Beatrice Barbossa, esperamos q vcs gostem :D_**

Bia e Vit: (cantando) Yoho Yoho, a pirates life for me!

Bia: Olá gente. (com um 20 na blusa) Feliz ano novo super atrasado.

Vit: Feliz 2011 (com um 11 na blusa) E sejam bem vindos ao nosso programa especial

Bia e Vit: Da-lhe especial nisso.

Bia: A Vit que escolhei esse nome (se defendendo)

Vit: (se segurando para não fazer uma resposta escrota) Hoje temos uma pessoa especial no estudio.

Bia: Uma grande amiga e uma ótima escritora, Capitan Jones! (ela entra sob aplausos) Oi, seja bem vinda.

Laís: Obrigada e me chame de Laís. O que é 1120? (olhando as blusas)

Bia e Vit: (olham as blusas) Ops. (trocam de lugar)

Bia: Erramos...

Vit: Mas agora sim.

Bia e Vit: Feliz 2011!

Vit: Bem, vamos chamar nossos amores platônicos 4ever. O meu, como vocês já sabem, é o Capitão Jack Sparrow! (ele entra)

Jack: Eu fui o primeiro a ser chamado...?

Vit: Eu fui a primeira a chamar :D

Bia: Minha vez. O lindo capitão de olhos azuis, Capitão Hector Barbossa! (ele entra)

Laís: Eu agora, eu agora. O melhor capitão de todos os tempos, Davy Jones! (ele entra e é agarrado pela Laís)

Bia e Vit: Essa é a Capitan Jones.

Jack: quando vocês falaram no ultimo programa de verdade eu achei que seria Pintell e Ragetti.

Bia: Era para vocês pensarem isso mesmo.

Vit: Ok, vamos às perguntas.

Laís: Sim, sim. (ela solta o Davy)

Jack: Ei, espera aí, vocês disseram que seriam dois convidados...

Barbossa: é, então onde está o segundo?

Vit: Ma que pressa é essa? Och!

Bia: De novo você está apressado?

Barbossa: não estou apresado, só estou curioso.

Bia: que fofo você curiooooso.

Vit: A pergunta!

Bia: Essa pergunta será para os três.

Vit: Uma pergunta em conjunto.

Bia: Uma pergunta tripla.

Laís: Tripla seria se fizesse três perguntas de uma vez, não?

Bia: Então é uma triple question. (peteleco) Aiiii.

Vit: É a mesma coisa, só que em inglês, usuratonkachi. (peteleco) Ai! Eu não falei em inglês.

Davy Jones: Mas não falou em português.

Vit: Isso não faz parte do acordo, estrompa. (peteleco) Ei!

Davy Jones: Usa português.

Vit: É em português! Procura no dicionario, seu baka! (peteleco) Kuso! (peteleco)

Bia: (pega a vuvuzela e sobra, mas nenhum barulho saí) Ai, meu pulmão.

Lais: Deixa eu tentar (o mesmo do ultimo parenteses) Jesus, isso é difícil.

Barbossa: Deixa isso comigo. (pega a vuvuzela)

Jack: Parem vocês dois! Ela pode falar em japones! Ela é viciada em inglês!

Vit: (mostra a língua para Davy e ele mostra para ela)

Barbossa: Qual é a pergunta? (guarda a vuvuzela)

Bia: Todos os capitães aqui presentes já experimentaram a morte. Será que podemos saber mais disso?

Vit: Tecnicamente, Jack não morreu. Ele foi levado de corpo e alma para o baú de Davy Jones.

Bia: É, mas tecnicamente, precisa-se "morrer" para ir para o baú (faz as aspas com as mãos)

Vit: Tá, mas...

Laís: (interrompendo) Ok, deixem eles responderem.

Jack: Não sei muito bem. A única coisa que senti durante minha morte foi o bafo do Kraken. Então me vi dando ordens no Pérola para outros eus.

Vit: Ele ficou tão biruta no baú *-*

Bia: Adoro aquela parte *-*

Vit: *-*

Bia: *-*

Lais: (dá de ombro) *-*

Bia: E você, Hector?

Barbossa: Não sei explicar. Eu não sentia nada há 10 anos, então quando eu finalmente senti não era bom, era... frio.

Bia: Ahh, tadinhooo do Hectito... (vai e abraça ele)

Barbossa: é, meu destino foi realmente triste (dramático)

Jack: (revira os olhos) Meu destino é que foi triste, aquele monstro me matou.

Davy Jones: Você mereceu, por não cumprir seu acordo comigo.

Vit: Ok, ok. E você Davy?

Davy Jones: Não dá pra descrever. é...

Todos: (esperando)

Davy Jones: é...

(dois minutos depois)

Davy Jones: é...

Vit: Não dá pra descrever. (cansada de esperar e de tantos é...)

Davy Jones: Exato. (sorrindo) Mas o que importa é que eu voltei :D

Lais: Só isso importa :D

Barbossa: Mas e vocês? Vocês também já morreram.

Jack: A Vit já morreu quatro vezes e a Bia, três.

Davy Jones: você está contando?

Jack: É só um, dois, três. Isso é automático, não preciso contar.

Vit: Apanha. (dá uma "chicotada" no Davy)

Bia: Resumir nossas mortes em uma palavras, hm...

Bia e Vit: Caro.

Vit: Agora iremos chamar o outro convidado especial... Ele só pode pisar em terra uma vez a cada 10 anos...

Bia: É o mais novo – e sem tentáculos – capitão do Holandês Voador.

Bia e Vit: William Turner!

(Will entra sendo empurrado por um carinha da produçao em um balde cheio de agua com rodinhas)

Bia: Will! (happy)

Laís: Will! (hate)

Vit: Segurança! (a segurança aparece e segura as duas) Nada de movimentos bruscos com o Willzito ou ele se machuca, né lindo? (batendo no ombros dele)

Will: Isso é uma indireta...? (ele comçela a ir para trás) Mas o que é isso? (olha para baixo e vê que o balde está andando) Ah, meu deus! Eu vou cair!

Bia e Lais: (começam a rir)

Vit: (segura ele, rindo demais)

Jack: Isso não vai dar certo. (levanta e vai ajudar a Vit, mas começa a rir também)

Barbossa: Você também? (vai ajudar os dois) O que foi, Sparrow?

Jack: (rindo) Elas rindo é muito engraçado! (e volta a rir)

(Carinha da produção aparece e coloca travas nas rodinhas do balde enquanto os outros continuam rindo)

Todos: (param de rir) Ai, ai. Gravidade.

Bia: Ok, Will, vamos as pergunas...

Laís: Que foi, Davy?

Bia: ¬¬' eu ia fazer a pergunta.

(Todos olham para Davy)

Davy Jones: (se controlado de raiva)

Bia: Os tentáculos estão fazendo cachinhos... (medo)

Laís: Ele está com raiva no olhar *-* (adoração)

Vit: E sede de vingança no coração... *-* (medo e adoração)

Barbossa e Jack: (se afastando de fininho dele)

Davy Jones: (prestes a explodir, com fúria no olhar)

Will: Vai me dizer que não superou aquilo...

Davy Jones: (explode) (levanta e vai pra cima do Will)

Barbossa e Jack: Segura ele! (ambos levantam-se rápido e seguram Jones antes dele alcançar Will)

Davy Jones: Me soltem! Deixem eu saciar a minha sede de sangue! Deixem eu ter minha vingança! Deixa eu matar alguem hoje!

Will: (abaixa no balde, tira as travas e vai "empurrando" o balde)

Lais: Vai Davy! (incentivando)

(Davy tentando se livrar de Jack e Barbossa)

Bia e Vit: (vão ajudar Hector e Jack a segurá-lo)

Vit: Nada de agressões físicas ou psicológicas nesse programa!

Bia: Davy, tente se controlar!

Davy Jones: Não dá, esse cara roubou o meu navio e me matou! Agora ele vai ver só!

Vit: Tecnicamente, foi o Jack quem te matou, porque ele ajudou o Will a apunhalar seu coração...

Davy Jones: (olha furioso para Jack) Infelizmente, Jack, ela tem razão. (Barbossa o solta e as apresentadoras não conseguem segurá-lo sozinho)

(Davy vai pra cima de Jack e ele começa a correr pelo estúdio com Davy atras)

Vit: (correndo atras dos dois) Para, Davy!

Barbossa: Você não vai ajudá-la? Ele é seu protegido também, não?

Bia: Sim, mas não sou uma corredora muito boa...

Barbossa: Aham...

Bia: Ok, estou com preguiça e a Vit consegue cuidar disso sozinha. (olha em volta) Onde o Will está?

Lais: (aponta para atras das câmeras) Se escondendo.

Bia: Joga ele pra cá.

Jon: (dá um chute no balde e Will volta para o palco)

Bia: Thanks, Jon (peteleco) Maldição!

Jack: (aparece depois de uma volta ao "mundo") … culpa é sua.

Vit: (correndo atras do Davy) Guarde o seu folego para correr.

Jack: Faz ele parar... (sai do estúdio)

Vit: To tentando! (sai também)

Bia: Eles vão voltar.

Barbossa: (cai na risada pela situação)

Bia: A culpa também é sua, Hector. Por que soltou o Davy?

Barbossa: não iria perder a chance de vê-lo descarregar sua fúria em cima do Sparrow (rindo)

Bia: Ah, você é cruel! (sorrindo) Adoro. (o pessoal completa outra volta)

Davy Jones: (cansado de correr, senta-se novamente na cadeia sem fôlego)

Laís: (abanando ele)

(Jack e Vit param de correr)

Jack: Cansei (cai no chão, ofegante)

Vit: Morri (também cai no chão)

Jack: Cinco vezes então.

Vit: Desta vez foi forma de falar.

Bia: Ok, agora vamos voltar as perguntas.

(silencio)

Bia: Vit!

Vit: (ainda ofegante por causa da corrida) Pera aí. (sem folêgo) Ah... (respira fundo) Ok, Will... Ai, isso cansou... (sai do chão e ajuda o Jack a se levantar) Por que você estava naquele navio na travessia da Inglaterra?

Will: Eu tinha embarcado naquele navio para ir atras do meu pai, mas o navio foi atacado por piratas e logo depois quando fui resgatado, conheci a Elizabeth.

Bia: Ah, tadinho do mini Will.

Vit: Isso foi um trama... coitado.

Will: é. Estar em um navio que é atacado é traumatizante mesmo.

Bia: Não é disso que eu estou falando.

Vit: É de ter desmaiado e a primeira coisa que voltou a ver foi a Elizabeth.

Bia e Vit: (arrepio)

Will: Não, a Lizzie é tudo para mim.

Bia e Vit: (fingindo vomitar)

Will: O que me traumatizou de verdade, foi o Barbossa atacando aquele navio que eu estava a bordo.

Barbossa: Eu? Não tem vergonha de falar tal blasfêmia, não?

Vit: Mas foi você mesmo. Era o Pérola e naquele tempo você era o capitão.

Barbossa: Tecnicamente, não fui eu, foi minha tripulação.

Jack: Esse "tecnicamente" é meu. Olha os direitos autorais.

Vit: Sob suas ordens.

Barbossa: Isso é um ultraje!

Bia: Mas você era o capitão do Pérola mesmo, não tem como tirar a "culpa".

Barbossa: Eu sei, só queria dizer ultraje :D

Bia: ata, você fica lindo falando ultraje *-*

Will: Então você admite que atacou o navio?

Barbossa: Sim ;D

Will: Você é um assassino cruel, sem coração!

Barbossa: "sem coração"? Há, olha só quem fala!

Will:Com você é figuramente, comigo é literamente.

Bia: Isso não é um bom ponto para você.

Vit: Você percebeu que ele ofendeu o Barbossa, não é?

Bia: O que? (chocada, e percebendo isso) Agora eu vô roda a baiana aqui! Ninguém fala assim do meu Hectito!

Will: Ãh? "seu Hectito"?

Vit: (falando para Will) Barbossa é o protegido dela.

Will: Porque ela escolheu ele como protegido? Ninguém nunca vai com a cara dele.

Jack: É verdade... (susurra para Will) Ela é meio doida, quem em sã consciencia ia pensar que ele é o capitão do Pérola?

Barbossa: Todos que tem um QI elevado.

Vit: Oh, oh, oh. Um QI inferior, você quis dizer. Jack é o capitão e você é um amotinado que acha que tem razão! Não vem falar que eu tenho menos QI do que _você._

Bia: Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim dele? O Barbossa é um capitão que o Jack jamais será! O Pérola é dele por direito.

Vit: Ele roubou o Pérola do Jack!

Bia: Ladrão que rouba ladrão quem cem anos de perdão!

Vit: Isso é cantiga pra boi dormir. Ladrão que rouba ladrão continua roubando

Laís: Parem vocês duas! Nada de brigas! Essa discussão está acabada!

Bia e Vit: (em silencio, mas mandam olhares bem explicitos)

Laís: Eu tenho moral :D

Bia: Então melhor continuarmos.

Vit: Will, você... (é interrompida)

Laís: Como uma fã eu quero fazer algumas perguntas ao Davy antes de voltarmos ao Will.

Davy Jones: Claro, mande.

Vit: . Acho que minha sombra está mais clara...

Laís: Você já dormiu com outra mulher tirando a Calypso?

Davy Jones: (ainda se recuperando da corrida se surpreende com a pergunta) Essa pergunta é um pouco pessoal...

Todos: (ironicos) "um pouco"?

Laís: Responde a pergunta, já ou não?

Davy Jones: Sim, isto é, antes de eu ficar desse jeito por causa da maldição, eu...

Vit: Você era um pegador? Um galã? A sedução em pessoa?

Davy Jones: Ah, não. Não. E não. Antes de eu ficar desse jeito, eu era bonito.

Laís: Mas você é bonito agora.

Bia: Isso mesmo. De uma forma mais..

Vit: Gosmenta. Adoro você assim *-*. Mas eu não dormiria com você :B

Bia: não vamos levar esse assunto neste programa. Próxima pergunta.

Laís: Will.

Vit: você não tem vontade de matar alguem não?

Will: Por que diz isso?

Bia: Porque todos acham que o Sr. Brown quem fez aquelas espadas, quando, na verdade, é você.

Vit: E que foi ele quem não deixou o Jack escapar. Mas, na verdade, foi você.

Lais: E todos sempre agradecem o Sr. Brown, quando, na verdade, era para agradecerem a você.

Bia: Então voltamos à pergunta.

Vit: Você queria matar alguem?

Lais: Ou só o Sr. Brown pelo menos...?

Will: Eu não guardo rancor dele, e não quero matá-lo.

Bia, Lais e Vit: (reviram os olhos)

Laís: E ele ainda se intitula pirata? Que ridiculo.

Bia: Se fosse com o Davy, com certeza o Sr. Brown já estaria morto.

Laís: Como que esse idiota virou o capitão do Holandês? Pelo amor de Deus!

Vit: Ele virou capitão porque esfaqueou o coração do Davy.

Laís: (revira os olhos) Foi forma de falar, Vit...

Vit: Mas não culpem o Will, ele só queria salvar o pai dele da maldição que Calypso jogou sobre o Holandês.

Bia: Mas ele não guarda rancor sobre alguem que sempre leva o credito no lugar dele.

Vit: Ele o quê? Como assim, lindo? Sem rancor?

Will: Acho que não vale a pena.

Bia, Lais e Vit: :O impossible.

(triplo peteleco)

Bia: Ei! (olhar assassino para Barbossa)

Vit: Ai! (olhar assassino para Davy)

Lais: Eu também? (olhar assassino para Jack)

Jack: (dá de ombros) Sempre quis dar o peteleco. Você foi a oportunidade perfeita.

Lais: (manda mais um olhar para Jack, então se vira para Davy) Davie do meu s2, por que você está tão quieto? (Davy apenas olha com uma cara de cahorro abandonado)

Bia: (olha para Davy, depois pro Barbossa) Hectito, você também está tão quietinho, o que houve?

(Barbossa não diz nada)

Vit: Você também, Jack. O que foi?

Jack: Mas eu acabei de falar...

Vit: Você entendeu. O que aconteceu com vocês?

Barbossa: Estou triste... (triste) Leu o parênteses?

Davy Jones e Jack: Ainda estou cansado...

Lais: vocês ainda estão cansados daquela corrida? Nossa que sedentarismo!

Vit: É, eu também corri e estou ótema. (ainda respirando com dificuldade)

Jack: Eu não sou sedentário, apenas não estou acostumado a correr tantos quilômetros assim.

Vit: Mas nós não corremos tanto assim, foi no máximo um quilômetro.

Jack: 1 quilômetro? Nossa, nem sei como ainda estou vivo (dramático)

Lais e Vit: (reviram os olhos)

Bia: Mas e você, Barbossa, por que está triste?

Barbossa: Nada, só estou me lembrando de uns tempos ruins... (olhar marejado)

Bia: (se desesperando) Ai, eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco!

Lais: Serio? (preocupada)

Bia: Não, foi só forma de falar...

Vit: Mas, Barbossa, você tem que superar isso.

Bia: É. Quem vive do passado é museu.

Lais: A vida continua.

Vit: Você tem que aproveitá-la.

Elas: Falamos bonito :D

Bia: Você é o capitão Hector Barbossa, um dos melhores piratas que eu já vi, você tem que dar a vola por cima nos momentos tristes.

Jack: É, Barbossa, ela tem razão. Tente esquecer a vida triste e solitária que você teve, tem e sempre terá.

Bia: (lança um olhar assassino para Jack)

Jack: Mas é verdade!

Will: (depois de horas sem falar) É, ele merece estar triste por ser tão mal. Tem que ser infeliz pelo que fez com os outros!

Vit: Ah, lindo, você não devia ter falado isso...

Bia: (explode) Ah, você vai ver! (vai pra cima do Will)

Laís e Vit: Segura ela! (seguram a Bia antes dela matar o Will e ela mataria)

Bia: Me soltem! Eu vou quebrar a cara desse capitão fajuto! (tentando se soltar)

Vit: O que ele diz não faz peso em seu auto controle.

Bia: (já sem auto controle, talvez faça peso sim) Eu vou matar ele!

Laís: Musfraba.

Vit: O que é isso?

Laís: é uma palavra que acalma as pessoas. Eu vi num filme.

Jack: Parece que não tá adiantando muita coisa...

Davy Jones: Soltem ela, vamos ver o que acontece com o Will (com um sorriso macabro no rosto)

Laís e Vit: Nada de agressões físicas ou psicológicas nos participantes. (falam em coro ainda segurando a Bia)

Bia: Ele assumiu o lugar do Davy como capitão do Holandês, enganou o Jack, deixou a mulher gravida sozinha no mundo e ainda fica falando mal do meu Hectito!

Laís: Eu também tenho vontade de matar o Will, mas tento me controlar...

Vit: Ah, tadim do Willzito. Será que eu sou a única que não quer matá-lo?

Bia: (para de avançar contra o Will e olha incrédula para Vit) Avá, _você _não quer matá-lo?

Vit: Não. Na verdade tenho pena dele. O coitado tem problemas, ele gosta da Elizabeth...

Bia: Ah, é mesmo, tinha esquecido, o tadinho tem mesmo sérios problemas...

Will: Eu não tenho nada! A Elizabeth é uma ótima esposa e eu a amo muito!

Vit: Coitado, é mais sério que eu imaginava...

Bia: Será que isso tem cura?

Vit: Ou que isso pega? (Bia e Vit se olham então começam a bater em si mesmo para se limparem da "doença")

Laís: (revira os olhos) Ah, gente, a Elizabeth não é tão ruim assim.

Bia: Então você acha que ela e Will devem ficar juntos?

Laís: Não, acho que ela e o Jack devem ficar juntos.

Bia e Vit: (chocadas) O quê?

Jack: Pepeô, pepeô.

Vit: O Jack merece alguem melhor do que aquela... aquela...

Laís: Aquela o que? Viu? Você nem tem de o que xingá-la.

Vit: Estou escolhendo os muitos xingamentos que tenho.

Laís: Tipo?

Vit: Filhinha do papai, metida, Vacabeth, piromaníaca com rum, assassina que se faz de inocente, destruidora de sonhos...

Davy Jones: Ok, ok, agora voltem as perguntas.

Barbossa: É, vocês enrolam demais.

Bia: Hector *-* Você falou! Que bom, tava com saudade de ouvir sua voz :D

Barbossa: É bom voltar a falar de novo

Vit: Então você já superou a sua tristeza?

Barbossa: Sim, pensei no que vocês falaram e têm razão, eu não devo ficar triste por causa disso, afinal... eu sou o Capitão Hector Barbossa.

Bia: (emocionada) Own *-* só por isso a próxima pergunta será para você. (sorrindo)

Vit: Devemos fazer perguntas para o Will, ele que é o convidado especial.

Bia: Ah, Vit, por favooor...

Vit: Você sabe que eu não resisto à um por favor com três Os... Ok, pergunte.

Bia: (sorrindo) Hector, por que você coloca roupinhas no Jack?

Todos: ? Ãh?

Bia: (levanta a placa)

Laís: Ah, o macaco...

Barbossa: (com o macaco no ombro) Ah, eu coloco porque ele fica muito fofo, vocês tem que admitir... (olha pro monkey) Own, quem é a coisa fofa do papai?

Bia: Ele tem outras roupinhas alem dessa que ele tá usando?

Barbossa: Sim, no Pérola tem um armário com varias outras.

Bia: Own que fofo *-*

Jack, Davy Jones, Laís, Will e Vit: (morrendo de rir)

Jack: (quase rolando no chão de tanto rir) No minimo é o próprio "papai" que custura as roupinhas dele.

Todos: (rindo mais ainda)

Bia: (revira os olhos) Isso deve demorar um pouco.

(Depois de um pouco)

Eles: (ainda rindo)

Barbossa: Será que esse pessoal não cansa...?

Eles: (rindo) Não tão cedo.

(Mais alguns poucos)

Eles: (param de rir) Ai, ai, macaco.

Barbossa: (guarda as cartas) Até que enfim! Vamos continuar.

Bia: Ainda bem que vocês pararam... Eu estava ficando sem dinheiro Ç_Ç

Vit: Ok, sem mais delongas... há há, "delongas", meu vocabulário está ficando mais extenso... "extenso", há há (começa a rir)

Bia: (revira os olhos) Vit, vamos voltar logo para as perguntas, tente se focar na proposta do programa: fazer perguntas aos convidados.

Vit: Mas eu estou focada...

Jack: "focada" há há (comera a rir)

Vit: (volta a rir)

Bia: Tá bom, já que você fica enrolando demais, eu vou passar a pergunta para a Laís.

Vit: Ah, mas eu queria fazer a pergunta. (sad)

Laís: Tarde demais! (vira-se para Davy) Davy, o que você viu de tão especial na Calypso? E... também queria saber se você está livre sábado a noite.

Davy Jones: Ah? Ah?²

Bia: Laís!

Laís: (com uma cara de inocente) O quê...?

Bia: Não podemos convidar os convidados.

Vit: Se pudéssemos, você acha que já não teríamos convidado?

Lais: Você já não os convidaram para comemorar o Hallowen?

Bia e Vit: (bufo) Detalhe...

Laís: Os detalhes que fazem mudar. Isso é de uma musica.

Vit: NxZero :P

Laís: (continuando como se Vit não tivesse falado) Anymay, responde Davy.

Davy Jones: Quanto a primeira pergunta, eu não sei. Quando eu descobri o porque de eu amar, eu nunca irei sentir isso novamente.

Elas: Own *-*

Will: Mas você não arrancou seu coração para não sentir mais o amor?

Davy Jones: Não corta o meu barato, muleke.

Will: Mas...

Laís: Cale a boca, Will (olhar assassino)

Will: Assustador O_O

Bia: Mas e em relação a ultima parte da pergunta, Davy?

Davy Jones: (fazendo-se de desentendido) que parte?

Vit: A parte na qual ela quer saber se você está livre sábado à noite.

Davy Jones: Mas vocês disseram que não se pode convidar os convidados.

Laís: (com o livro de regra do programa nas mãos) Na verdade, são apenas as apresentadoras que não podem convidar os convidados, mas como eu também sou uma convidada, nada me impede de convidar um dos convidados, savvy?

Bia e Vit: (rindo) Convidar os convidados.

Jack: Então ela vai convidar... ele? (aponta pro Davy)

Barbossa: Acho que ela tem problemas...

Will: É só mais uma das maluca daqui...

Bia: Sabe o que eu percebi, Vit?

Vit: Que eles acabaram de falar que somos malucas com problemas...?

Bia: Não. Que _nós _não podemos convidá-lo enquanto a Laís pode Ç_Ç

Vit: A vida é cruel Ç_Ç E quem é que fez essas regras?

Bia: Uma pessoa má e cruel cujo nome não se pode pronunciar.

Vit: Voldemort?

Bia: (revira os olhos) Não... (para) Eu acho...

Laís: Eu quero ouvir a resposta dele e vocês não param de falar! (exclamando) Me sinto melhor depois de extravasar.

Bia e Vit: (olham para ela) Ela falou a palavra mágica. (então começam a dançar a musica da Claudia Leitte)

Barbossa: Mas isso nunca teve antes...

Bia: Deixa a gente extravasar.

(Depois da dança Bia e Vit super-ultra-mega-guffy-power-itapuã-pluss-hiper cansadas)

Vit: Como A Ivete e a Claudia Leitte conseguem dançar tanto...?

Bia: (recuperando o folego)

Laís: Davy? A resposta!

Davy Jones: Sábado eu estou livre.

Laís: (olhos brilhando) Então, que tal se... (é interrompida)

Jack: Vocês não podem convidar, certo?

Laís: (olhar assassino pro Jack) Elas não podem. Achei que você já tinha entendido.

Jack: Essa parte sim, mas... A gente pode convidar elas?

Vit: (morre)

Bia: Vit!

Barbossa: Muito bem observado, Jack...

Jack: Eu sei, eu sou muito esperto. Falta quando tempo para ela voltar? Queria convidá-la para todos nós irmos ao shopping.

Vit: Sim! Vamos! Eu já ressuscitei, à proposito.

Bia: Você ouviu o que ele disse...?

Vit: Sim. Vamos ao shopping. Eu, você, Laís, Jack, Barb's e Davy.

Bia, Laís e Vit: *-*

Will: Me sinto esquecido.

Vit: Eu não te esqueci, só não queria carregar um balde pelo shopping.

Will: Ninguém me quer... (emo no canto)

Bia: E além do mais, Will, você não tem que voltar para o Holandês?

Will: Sim, mas meu pai cuida do navio pra mim enquanto eu estou fora.

Vit: Ah, e falando nele, como está o papai Bootstrap?

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (juntos) Se tivermos sorte: mal!

(Ambos se entreolham estranhando terem falado a mesma coisa)

Vit: Que medo...

Jack: Eu gosto do velho Bill Turner, ele era o único homem honesto em minha tripulação que não se amotinou contra mim.

Barbossa: Você quer dizer: o único tolo.

Davy Jones: Concordo com Barbossa, aquele canalha ainda por cima ajudou a esses aí a me matarem. (Davy aponta para Jack e Will)

Vit: Eu gosto dele. (Davy manda um olhar de "o que?" para ela) Por causa do nome. É divertido dizer Bootstrap Bill Turner. Mas ele deixou a mãe de Will e ele sozinhos sem motivos aparentes, e também matou o James.

Bia: Verdade. A culpa é dele por Will ter ficado com traumas e ter conhecido a Elizabeth.

Vit: Conhecer a Elizabeth não é um trauma?

Bia: Sim, mas é tanto que tinha que ser separado.

Will: É triste poder ver a Lizzie apenas uma vez a cada dez anos... (sad)

Davy Jones: Bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Todos: ?

Davy Jones: O que foi?

Laís: Do jeito que você falou deu a entender que você também via a Elizabeth uma vez a cada dez anos.

Davy Jones: Foi apenas força de expressão.

Vit: Seria melhor se você dissesse "Bem vindo ao meu ex-mundo"

Bia: Mas por que você não se coloca em um balde e vai vê-la?

Will: Porque eu tenho que cuidar das almas de quem morreu no mar.

Vit: E por que você está aqui então?

Will: Porque vocês me chamaram.

Bia: Ah, é. Tivemos que liga para a Calypso e pedir uma folga para você.

Vit: Ela foi meio grossa, mas conseguimos o que queríamos :D

Bia: Ela foi grossa porque você mandou ela catar coquinho.

Vit: Eu precisava de coquinhos.

Bia: Pra quê?

Vit: Para quebrar. É muito divertido e relaxante esmagar coquinhos. Meu terapeuta falou para eu fazer isso.

Bia: Não dá pra discutir...

Jack: Então deve ser entediante a bordo do Holandês.

Will e Davy Jones: você nem faz ideia.

Laís: Com o Will como capitão deve ser mesmo entediante, mas com você, Davy, acho que devia ser bem legal... Afinal, você é o melhor capitão que existe, só do navio estar sobre seu comando já é emocionando.

Davy Jones: (emocionado) Ninguém nunca disse isso de mim...

Barbossa: (revira os olhos) Ela só está puxando seu saco.

Vit: Entre ficar no Holandês do Will e o Holandês do Davy, o do Davy é mais divertido. Gomem ne, Lindo.

Bia: É, com os marujos-peixes macabros é mais divertido.

Will: Todo mundo sempre fica do lado dele. Eu sou o herói e ele (aponta para Davy) é o vilão, vocês deviam ficar do meu lado!

Bia e Vit: (explodem em risadas) Herói!

Laís: Ele não é o vilão. (raiva)

Will: Não entendi porque elas estão rindo.

Bia e Vit: (param de rir) Ai, ai, Will é tão engraçado.

Bia: Você não é o herói.

Vit: Jack é o herói.

Will: Mas eu fiquei com a mocinha.

Bia e Vit: (voltam a rir) Mocinha!

Jack: Verdade, eu sou o herói (sorrindo)

Will: Mas você não ficou com a Elizabeth.

Jack: Vamos dizer aleluia.

Bia e Vit: (param de rir) Ai, ai, aleluia.

Barbossa: Há, Jack, o herói? (ele ri) Até parece! Vocês se esqueceram de quem foi no baú de Jones para salvar ele?

Bia: Ele tem razão, Barb's que foi o herói já que foi ele que foi salvar Jack no baú.

Will: Ei, eu fui também!

Vit: Mas foi Barbossa que estava no comando, e sem ele não seria possível a volta do Jack, portanto ele é o herói.

Barbossa: Vai chover! Você me defendendo?

Bia: Vit, você defendeu o Hectito, que orgulho! (emocionada)

Jack: Então você acha que _ele _é o herói?

Vit: Sim. Né? E não. Confuso, mas... Eu acho que o herói, com o artigo definido, é o Jack. Mas, embora, todavia, however (peteleco, ignora o peteleco), entretanto.

Bia: (ficando impaciente)

Vit: Quando o Jack está fora, Barbossa é o herói até salvar o herói de sempre, virando um herói de suma importância ;D

Will: Esse mundo está perdido! (inconformado) Eu acho... (os relógios dasduas apresentadoras começam a apitar)

Bia: (olhando o relogio) Opa, pelo visto the time is over. (peteleco)

Vit: Temos que acabar o programa da-lhe especial nisso.

Will: Então vai acabar com eles sendo herois e um, um idiota?

Apresentadoras: Já era assim antes...

Laís: Tchau, pessoal. Ate a próxima. Até sábado, Davy.

Will: Ela estava falando serio quando chamou _ele _para sair?

Laís: Tem algo contra isso? (olhar assassino) E olhe bem suas palavras, porque minha paciência contigo está quase acabando. (Will abre a boca) Acabou! (pula em cima do Will)

Davy Jones: Briga, briga, briga! (tirando o casaco) Também quero (entra na nuvem de poeira da briga no estúdio)

Barbossa: (tentando separar o pessoal) Tchau.

Jack: (sentando sorrindo) Beijos.

Apresentadoras: Tchau, gente. Ate a próxima. Laís, Davy, parem!

* * *

**Feliz ano novo :P**

**Eram ferias, a gente deixou a escrita pro lado pra descansarmos, mas agora voltamos e com todo :P**

**esperamos q vcs tenham gostado do nosso programa especial**

**na proxima vamos interrogar o Davy sobre o encontro com a Laís D~~ #weareevil HASUusah'**

**ok, vou parar de digitar agora**

**Reviews?**

**Arigatou, até o proximo Piratas' Quest**


	10. Carnaval, decimo programa uhul

**_Essa ficé de Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore e esperamos que vocês gostem ;D_**

****Bia e Vit: (cantando) Oh Abre Alas, que eu quero passar. Eu sou da Lira, não posso negar.

Bia: Olá minha gente (vestida de baiana)

Vit: Alô, mamãe. (vestida de, não é de Bugu, e sim de porta bandeira)

Bia: Estamos aqui, no especial de carnaval.

Vit: Ih, rimou! (rindo) **[N/V: Eu gosto de rimas ;P]**

Bia: Enquanto ela ri, vamos chamar os nossos convidados. Nosso mestre-sala mais perfect de todos: Jack. (ele entra vestido a caráter e se senta em seu lugar)

Vit: Ai, ai, rimas... Agora, o super gato e o segundo herói da historia, nosso Rei Bobo, Hector Barbossa. (ele entra vestido de Rei Momo)

Bia: É Rei Momo, Vit.

Vit: Eu sei, mas eu não podia não zua com o Barb's. Ainda mais depois do que eu falei dele.

Jack: Epa, epa, epa, por que ele tem que ser o rei?

Bia: É porque ele fica lindo de rei. Não que você não fique, Jack, mas... (é interrompida)

Barbossa: Eu fico melhor.

Vit: E alem do mais, você está lindo assim Jack.

Barbossa: Repita isso até se convencer...

Vit: Alem disso, Jack (continua como se Barbossa ao tivesse falado nada) O Mestre-sala é quem tem mais atenção, e quem tem mais atenção tem que ser o mais merecedor de atenção.

Bia: Tá dizendo que o Barbie ao merece atenção? Pra sua informação, é o Rei Momo o mais importante no carnaval, eu pesquisei sobre isso, tá?

Vit: Pesquisou sobre o carnaval do nordeste, mas não estamos no nordeste, então o Jack é o mais importante. I win. (esperando o peteleco que não acontece) (estranhando)

Bia: Mas nós queremos integrar todas as culturas carnavalescas e... (é interrompida)

Vit: Que estranho.

Jack: O que é estranho?

Vit: Eu falar em inglês e não levar peteleco...

Barbossa: Vocês não chamaram o Davy ainda, é ele quem te dá peteleco.

Vit: É estranho...

Jack: (dá o peteleco)

Vit: Ai!

Jack: Resolvido :D

Bia: Vamos chamar o Davy logo.

Vit: Impaciente ¬¬'

Bia: O melhor Abre Alas do mundo. O nosso mestre do batuque... Davy Jones! (ele entra com uma fantasia cheia de penas e senta na cadeira que tem um tambor na frente) Toca aí.

Davy Jones: Eu não sei tocar tambor, só orgão.

Vit: Ah... (decepção) Pelo menos orgão é uma palavra engraçada ;D

Davy Jones: Essa roupa é sufocante. E pra que tantas penas?

Bia: Tudo bem, vamos trocar então (ela e Vit pegam um biombo e passam na frente do Davy e ele aparece vestido de Rainha da Bateria **[N/As: Somos magicas ;)]**) Prontinho :D

Barbossa e Jack: (rolam no chão de rir)

Davy Jones: O que é isso?

Vit: Você não queria aquela fantasia, é essa então.

Davy Jones: Prefiro a outra!

Bia: Indeciso (passando o biombo de novo e Davy volta com a fantasia inicial) Pronto.

Barbossa e Jack: (param de rir) Ai, ai, Jones de biquíni.

Davy Jones: Vocês sempre me vestem de mulher .

Bia e Vit: Porque você leva na esportiva :D

Davy Jones: ¬¬'

Bia: Ok, vamos as perguntas e... Ah Meu Deus! (grita)

Davy Jones, Jack e Barbossa: (dão um salto na cadeira)

Vit: (se assusta) Mas o que foi?

Bia: Olha lá (vira o rosto da Vit em direção do Jack macaco)

Vit: Ah, meu deus! (olhando pro macaco)

Barbossa: (preocupado) O que foi? O que foi?

Vit: Esquecemos da fantasia do Jack!

Davy Jones: Todo esse escarcéu só por causa disso?

Apresentadoras:_ Só?_

Vit: O Jackie é muito importante.

Bia: Ele é o mascote do programa.

Vit: Por isso ele também tem direito a uma fantasia.

Barbossa: Concordo.

Jack: E que fantasia ele irá usar?

Bia: Vocês vão ver.

Bia e Vit: (puxam um mini biombo e passam na frente do macaco que aparece vestido de rainha da bateria)

Barbossa: Má que qué isso?

Davy Jones e Jack: (rindo)

Bia: Só tínhamos essa fantasia :P

Vit: E ele ficou fofo :D

Macaco: (sambando no ombro do Barb's)

Bia: Ele até pegou o jeito da coisa.

Davy Jones e Jack: (parando de rir) Ai, ai, biquíni do macaco.

Barbossa: Pra informação de vocês, meu macaco é macho, viu?

Jack: (irônico) É, to vendo... (se segurando para não cair na gargalhada novamente)

Barbossa: Ah, minha paciência esgotou! (levanta-se da cadeira para partir pra briga com Jack)

Bia e Vit: (entram na frente)

Bia: Calma, Hector!

Vit: Nada de... (é interrompida)

Davy Jones: Agressões físicas ou psicológicas aos participantes.

Vit: Isso mesmo, mas como você sabe?

Davy Jones: Sempre quando tem um barraco vocês dizem isso.

Vit: (sorrindo) Own que bunitinho *-* (fica seria) Ok, agora para de roubar minhas falas.

Bia: (segurando Hector) Vit, dá pra me ajudar aqui?

Vit: (pega a bandeira e bate no Barbossa com ela que cai no chão) Prontinho :D

Bia: Vit! Você matou ele!

Vit: (revira os olhos) Você é muito exagerada. Ele só caiu com o impacto.

Barbossa: (se levantando com a mão na cabeça) Você é maluca?

Vit: Em parte sim. Agora nada de brigas ou eu te dou uma bandeirada. (vira para Jack e Davy Jones) Isso vale para vocês também. Com essa bandeira sou perigosa. Êh, viva ao carnaval. (começa a dançar com uma porta bandeira)

Davy Jones: O carnaval já acabou...

Jack: Vocês atrasaram de novo.

Bia: (dançando) Temos fama de atrasadas.

Vit: E temos que respeitar tal fama ;)

Fred (nosso produtor): (de trás da câmeras) Agora que já acabaram com as bandeiradas e a dança, comerem logo a fazer perguntas! (elas param de dançar)

Bia: Tá bom, tá bom, mas não se irrite...

Fred: (berrando) Eu não estou irritado!

Vit: Dá pra ver...  
Bia: Ok, a primeira pergunta é pro Hector...

Jack: Por que ele tem que ser o primeiro?

Vit: Porque é em ordem alfabética.

Jack: Mas Davy vem antes de Hector.

Bia: Mas Barbossa vem antes de Davy.

Barbossa: Essa é a vantagem de te chamarem só pelo sobrenome.

Vit: OK, a pergunta é: Por que você é tão cruel deste jeito? É por que você levou muito pé na bunda?

Barbossa: … Mas qué isso? Meu nome é com H, primeiro é o Davy.

Bia: Vit, isso é pegunta que se faça?

Vit: (ignora) Já que o nome dele é com H, vamos fazer uma pergunta ao Davy...

Bia: Pois bem Davy, o que você faz para o Holandês emergir e submergir?

Davy Jones: O Holandês tem um dispositivo que enche as câmaras do navio de agua, fazendo o navio ficar pesado e submergir e, quando é para emergir, a agua volta para o mar com...

Vit: (aperta a buzina de mão na cara do Davy) Muita física!

Bia: (como se não tivesse ouvido a buzina) Mas como você faz esse dispositivo funcionar?

Davy Jones: É o que? (grita) (com surdez passageira)

Bia: Eu disse: (gritando) Mas como você faz esse dispositivo funcionar?

Davy Jones: Não precisa gritar! Eu não sou surdo! (com a surdez passando)

Vit: Tem algum tipo de botão ou alavanca pra isso funcionar?

Davy Jones: O navio é amaldiçoado, vocês acham que tem um botão para controlá-lo?

Bia e Vit: Ah... (compreensão)

Bia: Então é uma alavanca?

Vit: Um controle remoto?

Bia: Um controle universal?

Vit: Um joystick?

Davy Jones: Dai-me paciência...

Fred: Tá, chega de blá-blá-bla vamos a próxima pergunta...

Vit: (sussurrando para Bia) Mas que cara chato...

Bia: (sussurrando de volta) Nem me fale...

Fred: Eu ouvi essa!

Vit: (fazendo-se de inocente) Vamos a pergunta!

Bia: Jackito, Jack, Jack. A pergunta é pra você.

Barbossa: Mas não é em ordem alfabética?

Vit: Mas você desistiu da pergunta.

Barbossa: Mas aquela pergunta não valia!

Bia: Ok, vamos mandar outra pergunta.

Vit: Barb's, quando você estava deitado na casa da Tia Dalma, você estava morto...

Bia: … Ou se recuperando da volta à vida?

Barbossa: Como que eu vou saber? Deviam perguntar a Calypso...

Vit: Ah, então eu vou ligar para ela pra perguntar (pega o celular e disca o numero)

(Todos esperando)

Vit: (irritada) Droga! Ela desligou!

Bia: É claro, você tá ligando a cobrar.

Davy Jones: Onde já se viu ligar pros outros a cobrar...

Bia: Eu vivo falando isso para ela. Mas ela me escuta? _**Não!**_

Vit: (defendendo-se) Mas eu to sem credito...

Bia: (pegando o próprio celular) Sorte sua que eu tenho crédito (entrega o celular pra Vit) Liga pra ela, agora sim ela vai atender.

Vit: (digita o número) Alô, quem é? (resposta) Ah, Grandes coisa! (desliga na cara dela) Ingrata!

Bia: O que você fez?

Vit: (ignora a indireta) Ela respondeu: Calypso, deusa do mar toda medita.

Bia: Mas ela é! Liga pra ela!

Vit: Não quero!

Bia: Então vamos ficar sem resposta.

Vit: Tá! (liga de novo) Alô, Calyp's, aqui é a Vit, eu queria... Ela desligou!

Bia; (revira os olhos) Deixa que eu faço isso. (pega o celular, liga pra Calypso e pergunta para ela) Ah... entendi, obrigada. Tchau. (guarda o celular)

Barbossa: Então? O que é?

Bia: Era um meio-termo... você estava meio que morto, mas se recuperando.

Todos: ?

Bia: Calypso falou que você vai revivendo gradualmente, então você estava se recuperando da morte. Ela disse que, naquela hora em que o pessoal vai na casa dela pela primeira vez, você estava na metade da recuperação, mais ou menos.

Jack: Ah, então era ele que estava deitado na cama quando soltamos o macaco e ele foi até lá?

Barbossa: É claro que era eu, quem mais poderia ser?

Jack: Sei lá, podia ser o amante da tia Dalma, eu não perguntei porque sou discreto.

Barbossa: (irônico) Wocê é a discrição em pessoa, Jack.

Vit: É, e alem do mais não seria muito educado você chegar na casa dela entrando nos quartos e fuxicando tudo. **[N/B: Olha quem fala...]**

Davy Jones: (irônico) Mas é educado ele chegar roubando as coisas dela...

Bia; "roubar" é uma palavra forte, ele apenas pegou sem ela saber...

Jack: Exatamente!

Davy Jones: Você defendendo o Jack?

Bia: É claro, ele é meu meio protegido e eu defendo ele quando a discussão não é com o meu protegido oficial que é o Barb's

Vit: Vamos aproveitar e puxar uma pergunta para o Jack.

Bia: O que você ia fazer com as coisas que você pegou da casa da Tia Dalma?

Jack: Aqueles objetos exóticos são bastante valiosos no mercado. Ou ia ficar com eles.

Vit: Quem compraria aqueles treco estranho?

Bia: Olha a concordância verbal.

Vit: Treco não é um verbo nessa frase.

Davy Jones: Treco não é verbo nunca...

Bia: (ignorando Davy) Eu achava que treco era sempre verbo.

Vit: Não quando tem um artigo na frente.

Davy Jones: "Aqueles" não é artigo, é pronome. (continua sendo ignorado)

Bia: Tem razão.

Jack: Eu treco, tu trecas, ele treca, nos trecamos, vós trecai... treca...

Barbossa: Vós trecaivos.

Jack: Não é trecaites?

Barbossa: Acho que não...

Jack: O verbo trecar não exite na 2ª pessoa do plural.

Davy Jones: O verbo trecar não existe!

Bia: Perdi a linha de raciocino, o que começou isso?

Vit: Eu perguntei ao Jack quem compraria aqueles treco estranho. (todos olham para Jack)

Jack: Tia Dalma comprou.

Vit: Ela é pirada ¬¬'

Jack: Pode existir pessoas piradas como ela para comprar de mim.

Vit: Toché.

Bia: E por que você guardaria para você?

Jack: Talvez precisasse usar isso outro dia, ou então é só por rou... pegar.

Vit: Ok, let's go to the next question. (peteleco)

Jack: Olha o estrangeirismo vicioso!

Vit: (revirando os olhos)

Bia: Davyto a pergunta é para você.

Vit: Davy, você tem essa cara de peixe **[N/V: S2, Davy] **por causa da maldição que Calypso jogou no navio e, já que você morreu e voltou, você não devia estar... desamaldiçoado?

Davy Jones: Eu estou, eu posso voltar ao meu normal o tempo que quiser. Olhem (os tentáculos encolhem e ele volta ao normal) Viram?

Bia: Intruso! (pega a bandeira da Vit e bate no Davy) Salvei a todos nós.

Vit: Bia, sua desmiolada, era o Davy pré-maldição!

Jack e Barbossa: (morrendo de rir da bandeirada que o Davy levou)

Davy Jones: (volta ao "normal") Viu? É por isso que eu prefiro ficar do jeito que estou, ninguém me reconhece sem os tentáculos. Ai, eu vou estar dolorido amanha...

Bia: Você fica muito melhor com tentáculos *-*

Vit: É, fica muito estranho sem eles, mas é bom para você sair sem ser reconhecido, aí você pode... AH! Tinha me esquecido!

Bia: Esquecido de quê?

Vit: O encontro do Davy com a Capitan Jones!

Bia: É mesmo! Mas e então Davy, como foi o encontro com a Laís?

Davy Jones: Como se vocês não soubessem! Vocês nos seguiram pelo shopping inteiro!

Todos: A gente?

Vit: Calunia!

Bia: Mentira!

Jack: Difamação!

Barbossa: Ultraje!

Davy Jones: Mas foi o que vocês fizeram.

Bia: Ah, eu vo roda a baiana!

Vit: Eu te ajudo. (segura a mão da Bia e a gira)

Bia: (sendo girada) Ah, chega, eu já estou tonta. (Vit para de girá-la) Como será que aquelas bainas no sambódromo rodam a baiana sem sentirem tonteira?

Jack: Sei lá, acho que é porque elas já tem experiencia nisso...

Vit: A Bia também tem experiencia em rodar a baiana, mas não literalmente.

Bia: Ei, tá falando que eu sou barraqueira?

Vit: (irônica) Não, imagina...

Bia: Fiquem sabendo que eu nunca fiz um barraco na vida!

Jack: Só no programa você já deve ter feito uns dois ou três.

Davy Jones: Ou mais...

Bia: Eu não sou barraqueira!

Vit: Ela vai rodar a baiana de novo.

Bia: Não vou nada! (pausa, se segurando) Ah, eu vô rodar a baiana! (rodando a baiana)

Barbossa, Davy Jones, Jack, Vit: Ela não é nenhum pouco barraqueira ¬¬'

Vit: (segura a Bia fazendo-a parar de rodar) Vamos voltar às perguntas.

Bia: Ok, eu só não continuo a rodar a baiana porque quero fazer a pergunta pro Hector. (sorrindo) Hectito, quando você e sua tripulação amaldiçoada vão com a Elizabeth para a Isla de Muerta quebrar a maldição e chegando lá você descobre que não é o sangue dela e etc, você dá um tapa no rosto dela e acaba soltando o medalhão também, por que você soltou o medalhão? Não dava pra bater nela com a outra mão para não perder o medalhão?

Vit: É, ou passar o medalhão pra outra mão antes de bater na Elizabeth pra não perdê-lo?

Barbossa: É, eu devia ter feito isso, mas na hora da raiva a gente nem pensa nessas coisas e quando dei por mim ela já tinha fugido com o medalhão.

Bia e Vit: Vaca, ladra de medalhões amaldiçoados.

Vit: O Barb's subiu uns trezentos pontos no meu conceito por causa daquele tapa.

Bia: O Barb's é perfect :D

Vit: Mas, tecnicamente, se a Elizabeth roubou medalhão, ela não deia ter sido amaldiçoada?

Bia: Ih, é mesmo...

Jack: Ela pra ela e pergunta.

Apresentadoras: O quê?

Vit: E gastar meus créditos com _ela_? Nunca!

Davy Jones: Liga a cobrar.

Bia: Nem, gastar nosso tempo desse jeito...

Barbossa: Então você ficam sem saber.

Bia: A gente faz suposições.

Vit: Já sei! A maldição não queria gastar seu poder com ela.

Bia: Isso aí! (elas fazendo a batida "eu sou foda" secreta delas)

Eles: (reviram os olhos)

Vit: Ok, Jack...

Bia: Você não acha que uma pessoa andando com uma folha na mão não chama mais atenção do que uma pessoa sem folha?

Jack: Sim.

Vit: Então por que você se "esconde" atras da folha quando James aparece em Tortuga?

Jack: Para não chamar a atenção...

Bia: Mas não faz sentido, você acabou de concordar conosco que uma pessoa com uma folha chama mais atenção.

Barbossa: Já viu o Jack fazer sentido em algo?

Jack: Eu sempre faço sentido. Ate quando eu não faço sentido, eu faço sentido porque eu não não faço sentido, ou seja, eu sempre faço sentido.

Vit: Verdade, mas, as vezes, você precisa de um tempinho para entender a logica dele.

Davy Jones: Ou um tempão...

Barbossa: Nem com todo o tempo e paciência do mundo tem como entender o Sparrow, acreditem em mim, eu fui imediato dele, imagina como é aturá-lo dia após dia, após dia.

Vit: Awn, eu quero *-*

Bia: Ela teve uma recaída. Ela vai ficar numa boa daqui a pouco.

Vit: Deixa eu ter recaídas. Eu sou totalmente apaixonada por ele *-* Ele é meu amor.

Bia: Ele é nosso.

Vit: Meu.

Bia: Nós dividimos ele.

Vit: Você fica com o Barbossa.

Bia: Eu não posso escolher entre eles dois.

Vit: Nem precisa escolher. O Hector é seu e o Jack é meu!

Elas: (continuam brigando)

Jack: Adoro :)

Barbossa: (revira os olhos)

Davy Jones: Ninguém briga por mim :(

Vit: Ninguém briga por você aqui. Tem uma multidão na plateia querendo te agarrar.

Bia: Verdade. Nós te adoramos, mas não é deste jeito.

Vit: Te adoramos de uma forma que nós duas podemos adorar numa boa.

Davy Jones: (se sentindo rejeitado)

Bia: Você é muito má com o Davy! Ele é seu protegido, você devia amá-lo mais.

Vit: Mas eu amo ele!

Bia: Mas ama mais o Jack! Eu amo o Barb's e o Jack igual.

Vit: Mas o Jack é tão perfect *-*

Davy Jones: (sad) Tá falando que eu não sou?

Vit: Não, não é isso, é só que... (é interrompida)

Jack: Eu sou mais.

Vit: Exato, ei, espera, não era isso que eu ia falar.

Barbossa: Mas confirmou.

Vit: Ai, minha paciência acabou (pega a bandeira e bate em todo mundo)

Guri na plateia: A Vit é uma maniaca com essa bandeira.

Todos na plateia: Fato.

Vit: (ofegante) (parou com o ataque da bandeira)

Jack: (saindo de trás da cadeira) Ela se acalmou?

Davy Jones: Acho que sim. (saindo do esconderijo)

Barbossa: (desmaiado no chão)

Bia: (sai de seu esconderijo e vê Barbossa jogado no chão) Ah, meu Deus, Barb's! (corre até ele)

Barbossa: (acordando ainda meio tonto)

Jack e Davy Jones: (rolando de rir)

Bia: (lança um olhar assassino pros dois que param de rir) (ajuda Barbossa a se levantar) Hector, tá tudo bem?

Barbossa: Sim, eu só to meio zonzo...

Jack: Achei que a Bia ficaria mais irritada pela Vit ter dado uma bandeirada no protegido dela (falando para o Davy)

Davy Jones: É, acho que ela está aprendendo a controlar suas emoções...

Bia: Bom, agora que sabemos que o Hectito está bem. Vamos a revanche. (fica seria) Vit! (pega a bandeira) (vai até ela)

Vit: (escondida atras do produtor Fred) Não vale! Eu estou desarmada.

Barbossa: Pirata! (se divertindo com a situação)

VI Até para piratas, lutar contra alguem desarmado é trapaça.

Piratas: Isso é uma indireta?

Bia: Nem que eu tenha que acertar o Fred junto, eu vou me vingar. (se preparado para acertar o Fred)

Fred: Bia, controle-se. A Vit já correu pra lá. (apontando a porta)

Bia: (acerta o Fred) Cadê? (olha para a porta) Vit! (come atras dela)

Na câmera de mão da Vit:

Vit: (correndo) Bia, sua maluca! Para!

(Pessoal só estúdio vendo o vídeo da câmera da Vit)

Guri da plateia: Não devíamos ajudá-la?

Barbossa: (sentada ao lado dele para assistir melhor o filme no telão **[N/As: Sim, temos um telão agora ;P]**) Logo agora que a pipoca ficou pronta? (com um balde de pipoca no colo)

Jon: Não é melhor vocês salvarem-na? A Bia é meio impulsiva...

Davy Jones: Mas elas estão na cidade agora.

Vit: (no telão) Acelera (dentro de uma Ferrari)

Motorista: Mas eu nem te conheço.

Vit: Vai!

Bia: (pula no banco de trás do carro babando de raiva)

Vi: Que horror, Bia.

Bia: (tenta acertar a Vit, mas erra as bandeiradas)

Vit: Para, garota, você está destruindo o carro.

Motorista: C_Ç meu carro.

Vit: E foi você que começou!

Bia: O quê? Ah! (outra bandeirada, a imagem para de passar no telão)

Todos: :O

Barbossa: (rindo) A Bia acabou com ela. Quem mandou ela mexer comigo?

Davy Jones: Ela fez isso com todos...

Fred: Que droga, assim teremos que achar outra apresentadora.

Jon: Você é cruel. E a Bia não mataria a Vit... certo?

Jack: Certo. (passando pela porta com Bia e Vit)

Davy Jones: Vit! Você está viva! (todos olham para ele) Porque ela tem que apresentar o programa e me proteger. Só isso...

Vit: É bom estar de volta e não morta.

Barbossa: Mas o que aconteceu?

Jack: Bia acertou a câmera :D

Vit: Então Jack apareceu e tirou a bandeira dela :D

Bia: E o motorista da Ferrari deixou a gente aqui :D

Vit: Ele é super gente boa.

Bia: Verdade. Carl é muito legal. **[N/V: Rimou! Haha] [N/B: Vit gosta de rimas] [N/V: Quem não gosta :P]**

Vit: E nem se importou com os amassados no carro dele.

Bia: Ele levou na esportiva.

Jack: E tinha mais cinco carros igual aquele.

Todos os três: (olhares sonhadores) O Ricaço do Carl...

Fred; Ok, agora que a confusão passou...

Vit: E a Bia descontou a raiva dela na Ferrari do Carl...

Fred: Vamos continuar com o programa.

Bia: Agora... vamos a pergunta mais importante (musica de suspense)

Vit: A mais reveladora e polemica...

Bia: Aquela qual a resposta virará o mundo pirata de cabeça pra baixo...

Vit: Mudará completamente o... (sente um cheiro de queimado) Estão sentindo? (fareja o ar)

Bia: É, também estou sentido.

Davy Jones: Parece que é cheiro de fumaça.

Jack: Será que tem algo queimando aqui?

Barbossa: (esconde o pacote de pipoca debaixo da cadeira)

Vit: Está vindo da cozinha.

Bia: (indo para a cozinha com a Vit) Vamos ver o que... AH! FOGO! (corre que nem um frango)

Vit: Chamem o bombeiros! (entra na cozinha)

Jack: Vit, sai daí.

Vit: Mas eu tenho que salvar o chocolate.

Jack: (tentando puxar ela) Assim você vai morrer.

Vit: Eu pago o ressuscitador. (tentando entrar na cozinha)

Jack: Ele só ressuscita quando é infarte, não fogo. (puxa ela)

Todos: (em panico)

Davy Jones: Acalmem-se todos! (todos se acalmam) Vamos sair em uma fila única e organizada.

Barbossa: Vamos todos morrer!

Plateia: (em panico) (saem desesperados do estúdio)

Davy Jones: (pro Barbossa) E eu achando que você era o mais centrado.

Barbossa: Eu já morri uma vez, não vou morrer de novo! (sai apressado do estúdio em chamas)

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos e sai calmamente)

Jack: (arrastando a Vit pra fora) Vamos logo!

Vit: (desesperada) Não! Meu chocolate! (é arrastada pra fora)

(Todos lá fora observando o estúdio ser consumido pelas chamas)

Bia: (abraçada com o Barbossa) Eu vi a morte de frente. (traumatizada)

Vit: (cai de joelhos desesperada) Não! O chocolate! Por que, deus? POR QUÊ?

Davy Jones: Calma, é só chocolate, o importante é que ninguém se machucou.

Barbossa: É, Jones tem razão.

Bia: Sim, o Hectito tem razão sobre o Davy ter razão...

Fred: (desesperado) Ah! Meu estúdio! O que causou isso?

Guri da plateia que não está mais na plateia: O fogo, dã!

Fred: (irritado) Isso eu sei! Quero saber o que causou o fogo.

Vit: … o calor?

Bia: Ele quer saber a fonte do incêndio.

Todos: Ah, entendi

Fred: Como ninguém me entendeu e entendeu ela?

Jon: Então o que pode ter acontecido?

Jack: Não sei, eu estava buscando a Bia e a Vit.

Davy Jones: Mas não aconteceu nada durante a ida de vocês. Só ficamos vendo o que acontecia.

Vit: Ninguém mais foi me salvar -'

Guri da plateia que não está mais na plateia: E comendo pi... (Barbossa tampa a boca dele)

Barbossa: Shhh... (mas isso chamou mais atenção do que o guri ia dizer)

Bia: O que foi, Hectito?

Vit: É, _Barbossa_, o que foi?

Barbossa: Ok, eu admito. (suspira) O Jon tacou fogo no estúdio.

Jon: O quê?

Barbossa: Não se faça de inocente, desde quando você voltou o P'Q tem dois produtores. Todo undo sabe que você quer se livrar do Fred para ser o único produtor.

Jon: Mas eu não quero. O Fred faz todo o trabalho e é visto como chato enquanto eu sou o produtor legal e desleixado ;)

Bia e Vit: É, faz sentido.

Guri da plateia que não está mais na plateia: (se livrando do Barbossa) Foi o Barbossa!

Barbossa: (fazendo-se de inocente) Eu?

Guri: Sim, com aquela pipoca!

Jack, Bia e Vit: Pipoca?

Davy Jones: Sim, quando vocês estavam fora, Barbossa fez pipoca para assistirmos a confusão, mas e daí? Era de microondas, é impossível queimar uma pipoca de microondas e mais ainda colocar fogo em uma cozinha. Imagina um estúdio inteiro.

Jack: Nunca duvide da capacidade do Barbossa de fazer bobagens.

Bia: Foi você, Hector?

Barbossa: Bem...

Vit: Como você começou um incêndio com pipoca _de microondas_?

Barbossa: Acho que coloquei o fosforo no lugar errado...

Todos: … FOSFORO?

Jack: Eu não disse que ele só fazia bobagens?

Barbossa: Eu não me dou muito bem com tecnologia...

Jack: Jura? (irônico)

Bia: Ah, não fala assim com o Hector, todos cometem erros...

Vit: Mas um erro que custou o nosso estúdio e pior ainda, o chocolate!

Fred: O meu lindo estúdio perfeito! É melhor você ter como pagar.

Barbossa: Tenho sim. Só espere que eu vou pegar minha carteira aqui na... Corre, Bia! (correndo)

Bia: (correndo junto com Barbossa) Já fui!

Fred: Pega eles! (correndo junto com toda a plateia atras da Bia e do Barbossa)

Bia: (correndo) Salve-se quem puder!

Barbossa: (correndo mais atras sem folego) Espera aí!

Bia: (volta correndo agarra o braço dele e o puxa para ir mais rápido) Vamos!

Plateia e Fred: Pega! Pega! Pega! (com tochas e tridentes nas mãos correndo atras dos dois)

Vit: Ok, gente. Temos que ir. Ate a próxima.

Jack: Beijos.

Davy Jones: Tchau.

Vt: Deem tchau vocês também (para Jon e o guri)

Jon: Tchau. (com a boca cheia de pipoca criminosa)

Guri: Tchau gente. Ate o próximo P'Q.

Vit: Você sempre tá na plateia.

Guri: É, eu sou o fã numero um do programa.

Vit: Ah, temos um fã *-* (desmaia)

Jack: (pega a câmera dela) Ok, até o próximo programa. Olhe eles estão voltando.

Barbossa e Bia: (correndo da multidão enfurecida) AH!

Multidão enfurecida: (correndo atras de Barbossa e Bia) AH!

Todos: Tchau.

* * *

**Como já está escrito aí em cima, nós temos fama de ser atrasadas e temos que continuar assim :P**

**Ok, desculpem a demora, e desta vez não dá pra por a culpa na Bia, mas ela é culpada tbm HUHASUhAUsh' não vou levar a culpa sozinha.**

**ok, ok, pareiiii**

**Review? Adoramos reviews, nos deixe felizes :P**

**ps. Se vocês tiverem alguma pergunta mandem por review ou como PM pra alguma de nós duas (hihi, policia militar...)**

**beijos ;)**


	11. P'Q 11 :D

**Essa fic é de Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore. Esperamos que vocês gostem ;)**

* * *

Vit: Oi, pessoal. Já que nosso estúdio pegou fogo por causa do Barbossa, estou filmando com minha câmera de mão enquanto vamos ao estúdio reserva. Parece que vai ser divertido.

Bia: Ei, não só fique se filmando. (Vit vira a câmera para ela) Oi, gente. Estávamos no estúdio reserva quando lembramos que não tínhamos uma câmera profissional. Então voltamos aos escombros do nosso antigo estúdio para buscar uma.

Jack: E pra buscar a gente também, né?

Vit: é claro, não poderíamos fazer o Piratas' Quest sem os piratas.

Barbossa: Vocês não avisaram aonde era o novo estúdio, então nós viemos para cá mesmo.

Davy Jones: Mas enfim, onde é o novo estúdio?

Bia: Minha casa :D

Jack: Desculpe, querida, acho que escutei errado. Você disse que é na sua casa?

Bia: Sim :D

Vit: Vai ser no cafofo da Bia.

Bia: No meu casebre.

Vit: In Bia's barraco.

Bia: My home.

(Peteleco)

Elas: (ignorando o peteleco) Agora vamos logo.

(Todos entram no estúdio em cinzas e ficam procurando a câmera até que Davy encontra uma e eles vão caminhando)

Barbossa: Seu casa é muito longe, Bia?

Bia: Sim. É do outro lado da cidade :D

Jack: E vamos à pé?

Vit: Não, vamos caminhar ate o ponto de ônibus.

Bia: E vamos pegar um ônibus **[N/B: A vá] **até perto da minha casa, então vamos andando até ela.

Davy Jones: Ah, é tanta coisa que canso só de pensar.

Vit: Eu esperava que seria eu ou o Jack quem falaria isso.

Davy Jones: Eu só ia para a terra uma vez a cada 10 anos, não estou acostumado em andar tanto.

Barbossa: Ah, pare de reclamar...

Vit: Pare você de reclamar que ele não para de reclamar.

Bia: Ah, pare de reclamar que ele não para de reclamar porque o Davy não para de reclamar.

Jack: Parem!

Bia, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Vit: Reclamão ¬¬'

Vit: (sai caminhando na frente) Vamos logo, há um árduo caminho pela frente!

Bia: (logo atras com Davy, Jack e Barbossa) Que disposição, Vit, e eu pensando que você seria a primeira a se desesperar de ter que pegar o ônibus e depois ainda ter que andar...

Davy Jones: Mas pensando bem, não e tão ruim, andar faz bem a saúde.

Jack: Só se for a sua.

Barbossa: Deixa de ser sedentário, Sparrow.

Jack: Olha só quem fala, o rei do sedentarismo.

Vit; Vejam pelo lado bom, a caminhada ajudará os dois a se tornarem menos sedentários.

Bia: A Vit evoluiu Ç_Ç que emoção.

Jack: Se a Vit consegue, eu consigo também. (vai correndo até onde Vit está)

Barbossa: O Sparrow não vai ser o único a vencer o sedentarismo. (vai até os dois)

Bia: Assim vamos ficar pra trás. Vamos, Davy. (eles vão a frente também)

Vit: Ei, eu quero ir na frente. Eu sei melhor o caminho. (anda mais rápido para passar a Bia)

Bia: _Você _que conhece melhor o caminho? Não me faça rir. (passa a Vit)

Davy Jones: Elas vão começar a correr. (e assim elas fizeram) Vamos ter que correr também.

Barbossa: Por que?

Davy Jones: Porque não sabemos o caminho. (eles correm atras delas)

(No ponto de ônibus. Uma velhinha olha para o lado e vê duas malucas correndo lado a lado falando "Eu sei melhor!" com um cara correndo que nem um maluco atras, outro atras deste maluco gritando "Eu sou menos sedentário, Sparrow!" e por ultimo uma pessoa/polvo com uma garra no lugar da mão esquerda segurando uma câmera gritando "Mais devagar, gente!")

Velhinha: (desmaia)

Bia e Vit: (parando) Viu? Cheguei primeiro. (ofegantes)

Jack: (parando) Viu? Não sou sedentário. Só espera um pouquinho (senta no chão, vê a velhinha e dá de ombros)

Barbossa: (parrando e ofegando) … (se apoia no poste da placa)

Davy Jones: (chega) Já chegamos? (normal)

Bia: Você não está cansando?

Davy Jones: Não. Por que? Era só isso?

Vit: Maldito não-sedentário.

Bia: Ok, vamos esperar o ônibus chegar.

Vit: Alguem trouxe o baralho?

(O ônibus chega)

Vit: Eu queria jogar -'

(Todos entram no ônibus no que só tinha 4 acentos vazios) (Jack e Vit se sentam e atras deles, Davy Jones e Barbossa)

Bia: Ah, logo eu tenho que ficar em pé... (decepcionada)

Vit: (sentando do lado do Jack com os olhos brilhantes) Sentei com Jack, morram de inveja! (grita animada pro ônibus todo)

Passageiros: ¬¬

(Meio segundo depois uma velhinha entra no ônibus e não tem lugar pra sentar)

Vit: (vê a velhinha) Droga! Por que minha mar me deu educação? (levanta inconformada)

(A velhinha agradece e se senta ao lado do Jack)

Vit: (em pé ao lado da Bia) Ah, isso não vale... (sad)

Bia: Vit, olha pelo lado bom, quem fica mais de 12 horas sentado, tem menor expectativa de vida que quem fica em pé.

Passageiros: (se levantam rapidamente alarmados)

Vit: Onde você viu isso?

Bia: Em algum site na internet.

Passageiros: (acalmam-se e voltam a se sentar)

Velhinha: (olha pro Jack) Meu filho, você me parece familiar. Eu não te conheço?

Jack: Isso depende, você já esteve em Tortuga?

Velhinha: (não escuta) O que? (gritando)

Jack: Tortuga! Você já esteve lá? (fala mais alto)

Velhinha: Lá onde, meu filho? (com a mão em concha no ouvido)

Jack: Tortuga! (Jack grita no ouvido da velha)

Velhinha: é o que?

Jack: (enche o pulmão, coloca as mãos em concha na boca e grita) Você já esteve em Tortuga?

Velhinha: Tortura? (Jack ia tentar de novo quando a velhinha bate nele com a bolsa) Você não vai me levar pra tortura (continua batendo nele)

Davy Jones e Barbossa: (morrendo de rir)

Barbossa: (rindo) Nem de uma velhinha ele consegue se defender e ainda o chamam de "capitão" Jack Sparrow. (debocha)

Davy Jones: (rindo) A bolsa de uma mulher não pode ser tão pesada assim...

Bia e Vit: Duvidam? (jogam suas bolsas no colo dos dois)

Barbossa e Davy Jones: Uh! (grunhem de dor) Mas que peso!

Davy Jones: (tentando respirar com uma bolsa e a câmera no colo)

Barbossa: O que vocês carregam aqui? Pedras?

Vit: Não. Coquinhos. E meu martelo ;)

Bia: Eu só levo coisas que posso ter que usar um dia. Tipo o meu pegador de gelo.

Barbossa: E por que você usaria um pegado de gelo?

Bia: Para pegar gelo (dã)

Barbossa: E por que você precisa pegar o gelo com um pegador de gelo?

Bia: E o que mais eu pegaria com um pegador de gelo? Honestamente, Hector, que pergunta besta.

Jack: Para sua velha maluca. (pega a bolsa da velhinha e a joga no parabrisa do ônibus, fazendo um barulhão)

Bia e Vit: (gritando) Um tiro! (e pulam no chão) Pro chão!

Passageiros: (normais)

Davy Jones: Vocês são tensas demais.

Bia e Vit: (levantam e percebem que não foi um tiro)

Vit: Melhor prevenir do que remediar...

Jack: Passem um dia em Tortuga que vocês superam isso.

Velhinha: "tortura"! Você é um desses maniacos que gostam de matar velhos, não é? (assustada)

Todos: (assustados com o susto da velha)

Jack: Não. Você que não sabe escutar direito.

Velhinha: Sai de perto de mim! (pega outra bolsa e volta a bater nele)

Jack: Por que você tem _duas _bolsas? (se protegendo da bolsa)

Velhinha: Por causa de maniacos como você.

Jack: (pega a bolsa dela) Haha. (a velhinha bate nele com a bengala) Ah, desisto. (se levanta) Hector, troque de lugar comigo.

Barbossa: Não! Porque eu faria isso?

Jack: Em nome dos velhos tempos...

Barbossa: Quê velhos tempos? Aqueles em que você me dava ordens e eu obedecia?

Jack: Exatamente!

Barbossa: 2 palavras, Jack: Nem pensar!

(Ambos iriam iniciar uma discussão quando Davy interviu)

Davy Jones: Pelo amor de Deus, vocês não conseguem ficar sem brigar nem por um segundo? Olha, só pra não ter que ouvir vocês discutirem, eu troco de lugar. (passa as coisas que estavam em seu colo pro Barbossa)

(Levanta e se espreme pra conseguir sair já que estava sentado próximo a janela) (finalmente consegue)

Jack: Obrigado, caro amigo. Você vai apreciar muito a companhia da minha amiga antiga. (senta-se ao lado de Barbossa) Viu? Ele é um cara legal.

Barbossa: (sorri e joga uma das bolsas nele como resposta)

(Davy Jones passa pelas apresentadoras e se senta ao lado da velhinha depois de uma luta para ficar em pé em um ônibus com uma perna de pau)

Davy Jones: Ah, finalmente.

Bia e Vit: (o ônibus para) é esse o nosso ponto.

Davy Jones: Cês tão de brincadeira! (apresentadoras pegam suas bolsas e vão em direção da porta) Arg! (se levanta)

Jack:Ah não, agora eu me recuso sair, vocês só podem estar de brincadeira comigo, se vocês sabiam que a gente ia descer agora por que não falaram antes?

Barbossa: (levantando) AH, pare de reclamar que nem um bebê Sparrow e vamos logo!

Jack: Não, não darei um passo se quer!

Barbossa: ótimo. (indo para a saída junto com Davy e as apresentadoras)

Vit: Não podemos deixar o Jack aqui.

Barbossa: Podemos sim, é só sairmos do ônibus e no olharmos para trás.

Bia: Não podemos abandoná-lo, Hector, afinal ele é o nosso protegido também.

Vit: Jack, vem logo! (Jack fica parado) Quem sair por ultimo paga o sorvete.

Jack: (aparece do lado de fora do ônibus) Vamos gente, quem vai pagar meu sorvete?

(Todo mundo começa a se empurrar para sair primeiro e a ultima é a Vit)

Todos: A Vit vai pagar o sorvete. (cantando)

Vit: Ok, eu pago.

Todos: :O

Bia: Ela disse que vai pagar ou eu estou ouvindo vozes do alem?

Davy Jones: é, ela disse.

Bia: Quem é você e o que fez com a Vit? Ela nunca tem dinheiro.

Vit: Eu disse que pago, não disse que tinha dinheiro...

Davy Jones: Mas, se você diz que para, pressupõe-se que você tem dinheiro para isso.

Vi: é, mas não tenho...

Jack: Você mentiu para nós.

Bia: Devia dar cadeia mentir sobre sorvete.

Barbossa: Mas eu não entendi uma coisa, se você não tem dinheiro, como pagou a passagem?

Vit: Muito simples, meu caro amigo felpudo, não pagando :D **[N/B: "felpudo"?]**

Bia: Entramos pela frente, não pagamos. **[N/As: O ônibus era para entrar por trás e sair pela frente ;)]**

Davy Jones: Vocês usaram um serviço municipal e não pagaram por isso?

Bia e Vit: Não :D

Davy Jones: Elas estão crescendo tão rápido Ç_Ç

Cobrador: Ei! Eles lá não pagaram!

Passageiros: (olham para eles) :O que caras de pau.

Motorista: Ah, eles vão pagar.

Apresentadoras: Acho melhor a gente correr.

Piratas: Concordo.

(Eles começam a correr com o ônibus logo atras)

Bia: Vamos mais pra calçada. O ônibus não pode nos seguir lá.

Motorista: (vendo eles indo para a calçada) Isso não vai funcionar. (faz o ônibus subir na calçada)

Vit: Jesus! Tudo isso por R$ 2,50?

Davy Jones: Na verdade, são cindo pessoas **[N/V: E um macaco]**, então são R$ 12,50.

Motorista: Não é só pelo dinheiro. É pelo orgulho!

Vit, Bia, Hector, Jack e Davy Jones: (correndo pela calçada com o ônibus atras)

(As pessoas na rua saindo da frente) (confusão e gritaria pra todos os lados)

Jack: (correndo) Esse cara não desiste não?

Bia e Vit: Nunca mexa com o orgulho de um motorista de ônibus.

Barbossa: Temos que despistá-lo!

Davy Jones: Como? Alguem tem alguma sugestão?

Jack: Tive uma ideia. Venham. (entra em uma padaria)

(Todos ofegando dentro da padaria e o motorista olhando para dentro dela com o ônibus parado logo na frente da padaria) (Todos da padaria encarando)

Davy Jones: Será que ele não vai entrar aqui, não?

Jack: O ônibus não cabe :D

Vit: Nunca duvide das loucuras de um motorista com o orgulho ferido.

Davy Jones: Eu quis dizer que o motorista pode sair do ônibus e vir aqui, não?

Bia: Shh, não dê ideias para ele.

Jack: Agora vamos sair pela porta dos fundos.

Caixa da padaria: Não tem porta dos fundos.

Barbossa: Boa, Jack. Você nos prendeu aqui.

Jack: E como eu ia saber que aqui não tinha porta dos fundos?

Barbossa: Pensasse nisso antes de nos prender aqui.

Jack: Eu tenho que pensar em tudo por aqui?

Davy Jones: (irônico) Você não é o "capitão" Jack Sparrow?

Jack: Sim, mas, apesar de todo o meu brilhantismo, vocês dois bem que podiam ajudar em algumas coisas.

Bia e Vit: (olhando o motorista que o cobrador que acabaram de descer do ônibus) AH, pessoal...

Barbossa: Espera aí. Em alguma coisa? Quer dizer que é você quem sempre faz tudo?

Bia e Vit: Gente...

Jack: Não. Foi _você _m incendiou o estúdio.

Bia e Vit: Pessoal!

Eles: Quié?

Bia: Temos maiores problema. (apontando para os funcionários do ônibus)

Motorista: (com um facão de caça)

Cobrador: (engatilhando uma shooting gun) Eu quero os meus R$ 15,00.

Guri da padaria: (com uma entiquetadeira na mão) São R$ 12,50.

Cobrador: O macaco também conta.

Guri da padaria: Mas o macaco não passou pela catraca, ele passou por baixo.

Cobrador: Ninguém passou pela catraca. Eles entraram pela frente.

Guri da plateia: Então ninguém precisa pagar.

Cobrador: Mas a frente é preferencial.

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (se curvam, fingindo ser velho)

Jack: (pega um pacote de biscoito e coloca na bariga e finge que está gravida)

Motorista: (falando para Jack) Duas coisas: é preferencial para os idosos, não gravidas e mulher é quem ficar gravida.

Jack: Que insulto. Enquanto as velhinhas, que ficar batendo nas pessoas com a bolsa/bengala, não pagam passagem, as gravidas, carregando uma vida dentro delas, pagam! Isso é inadmissível!

Vit: (pula no colo da Bia, fingindo seu uma criança de colo)

Bia: (segurando a Vit, tentando aguentar o peso)

Motorista: Mulheres com crianças de colo também pagam.

Vit: Até a criança?

Motorista: Sim.

Bia; (solta a Vit) Isso é um absurdo!

Vit: (cai de bunda no chão) Ai! (olhar assassino)

Bia: Ops... foi mal.

Cobrador: Vocês três, passem o dinheiro pra cá!

Jack: Mas e eles dois? (aponta pro Davy e Barbossa)

Motorista: São idosos, não pagam.

Jack: Mas eles não...

Bia e Vit: Shhhh!

Vit: Isso e mesmo um ultraje! (coloca a mão no bolso) Oh, cade a minha carteira?

Jack: Você aceita uma moeda de ouro...?

Bia: Esquece, eu pago. (tira uma nota de 5 reais do bolso) Que coisa, só tenho isso.

Vit: (voz de suspense) Alguem deverá permanecer aqui e trabalhar cem anos de servidão naquele ônibus.

Davy Jones: Ei! Pare de ficar adaptando a historia para o que está acontecendo conosco.

Vit: Ah, desculpa Davy, eu não consegui resistir...

Cobrador: Pois bem, passem a grana pra cá!

(O pessoal não sabe o que fazer, então o guri da padaria passa R$ 2,50 para o cobrador)

Ele: Prontinho.

Cobrador: (pega os R$ 5,00 da Bia e ele e o motorista correm para o ônibus que vai embora)

Apresentadoras: Obrigada.

Ele: De nada. (olha pro Jack) Devolva o biscoito.

Jack: (tira o pacote de biscoito de debaixo da blusa e o coloca no lugar)

Vit: Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui, guri.

Guri da padaria/plateia: é, eu tenho que ganhar dinheiro para ir ao P'Q.

Bia: Tudo só para nos ver *-*

Vit: *-* é tão bom ter um fã.

Guri: O P'Q na seria o mesmo sem mim ;)

Bia: Mas enfim, temos que ir.

Vit: Ainda temos muito para andar.

Jack: Depois de passarmos por isso tudo ainda temos que andar?

Davy Jones: Ah, pare de reclamar! (sai da padaria) Vamos logo! (grita)

Jack: Primeiro as damas. (abre a porta para as apresentadoras)

Bia e Vit: (controlando-se para não desmaiar) *-* (passam pela porta)

Jack: (ainda segurando a porta, vira-se para Barbossa) Senhora... (indica o caminho com a mão)

Barbossa: (agarra a camisa de Jack e o joga pra fora) (sai em seguida)

Jack: Que violência. Eu só queria ser educado.

Vit: Davy! Pra onde você está indo? Você não sabe o caminho!

Davy Jones: (já do outro lado do "mundo") Ih, é mesmo... (volta) Vão na frente. (falando para as apresentadoras)

Bia e Vit: Vamos lá! (vão andando com os três as seguindo) (dobram a esquina)

Ladrão da esquina: (aparece) (puxa uma faca) Passem tudo...

(Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack dobram a esquina também)

Ladrão da esquina: (vê os piratas) (guarda a faca) Ahh... Esqueçam...

Bia e Vit: (indignadas)

Bia: Acha que não podemos nos defender sozinhas?

Vit: Você vai ver como nós podemos. (dá uma bolsada com coquinhos e um martelo nele, abre a bolsa, tira a buzina de mão de dentro dela e aperta na cara dele)

Bia: (aproveita que ele está zonzo) (abre a bolsa e pega um spray de pimenta e joga nos olhos dele)

Ladrão da esquina; (cai no chão parcialmente cego e surdo) Ai, meus olhos!

Bia e Vit: (começam a chutá-lo)

Davy Jones, Barbossa e Jack: (olham abismados)

Bia e Vit: Você roubou as garotas erradas. (param) Ah... (arrumam o cabelo)

Barbossa: Por que vocês fizeram isso?

Bia: Autodefesa.

Jack: Acho que vocês exageraram na defesa... (olhando o ladrão no chão)

Vit: Defesa nunca é demais.

Davy Jones: Mas isso não foi violento demais pra se defender?

Bia: A melhor defesa é o ataque ;)

Vit: E assim ele não assalta mais.

Jack: Assim ele não levanta mais.

Ladrão da esquina: (caído no chão inconsciente)

Barbossa: (olha para o ladrão) Ih, eu acho que ele morreu...

Ladrão da esquina: (abre os olhos de repente)

Barbossa: (se assusta) (dá outro chute no homem que desmaia novamente)

Bia: é isso aí Barb's, mostra a ele quem manda!

Davy Jones: Se ele não estava morto, agora está. (olhando o homem imóvel)

Jack: Melhor a gente ir embora antes que a policia chegue...

Barbossa: Só falta todo mundo ir em cana.

Bia e Vit: (se desesperando) EU que não voltou pra cadeia! (se desesperando)

Davy Jones: Mas vocês não fizeram aquilo como autodefesa?

Bia: é, mas esse pessoal pode interpretar mal os sinais.

Vit: E ainda tem aqueles direitos humanos.

Elas: (reviram os olhos)

Davy Jones: Ok, vamos então.

Todos: (cantando) Eu vou, eu vou, pra casa agora eu vou. Parara-tim-bum, parara-tim-bum . Eu vou. eu vou.

Jack: Os sete anões...?

Davy Jones: Mas nós somos cinco.

Vit: E o fato de não sermos anões...

Barbossa: Somos seis.

Bia: é, tem o Jackie s2

(Todos caminharam felizes pela rua cantando)

(Depois de mais alguns quarterões)

Bia e Vit: (cansadas) Eu vou, eu vou, pra casa agora eu vou... (desafinados e sem folego)

Jack: (quase morrendo) (para e se apoia num poste) Eu não consigo da nem mais um passo!

Barbossa: (cansado) E muito menos eu! (para)

Vit: Vamos gente...

Bia: Já estamos quase lá...

Jack: Que tal pararmos um pouquinho?

Vit: Vamos descansar quando chegarmos à casa dela. Agora vamos. (empurrando ele)

Bia: Barb's, vamos.

Barbossa: Não.

Vit: Para de birra, criança.

Barbossa: Não.

Davy Jones: Anda logo! Quanto mais você enrolar, mais vamos demorar para chegar.

Barbossa: Eu me recuso! (cruza os braços)

Bia: (vai até ele) Vem, Hector! (o puxa pelo braço) (ele não se mexe) (começa a tentar empurrá-lo)

Barbossa: (continua parado com a Bia tentando empurrá-lo)

Jack: Ih, o burro empacou...

Vit: Deixa que eu cuido disso. (pega a buzina de mão e aperta na cara do Barbossa) Anda.

Barbossa: (começa a andar) Sua maluca, para com essa buzina.

Vit: Direita (buzina) Esquerda (buzina) Direita (buzina) Esquerda (buzina) …

Barbossa: (andando como se estivesse em um quartel) (ficando parcialmente surdo com as buzinadas) Tá, já to indo, dá pra parar com isso agora?

Vit: Ah, mas é tão divertido. (continua a apertar a buzina)

Bia: Vit! (toma a buzina da mão dela) Você vai ensurdecer o Barb's!

Vit: Ei! Mas é minha, devolve! (tenta pegar de volta)

Bia: Não!

(As duas iniciam um cabo de guerra pela pose da buzina)

Davy Jones: Parem com essa buzina! (pega a buzina e a joga pro outro lado do país) **[N/V: Davie é forte ^^]**

Vit: Minha buzina! Pode ir lá pegar!

Bia: Ah, Vit, a gente já demorou demais. Você tem um estoque disso em casa.

Eles: Um estoque...?...

Vit: Mas ela era minha favorita.. (sad) Mas pelo menos tem chocolate não sua casa, né?

Bia: Tem, mas da ultima vez você comeu tudo, então você não pode comer todo o chocolate desta vez, ok?

Vit: Mas é culpa do seu protegido eu não ter chocolate agora. É sua responsabilidade.

Jack: Qualquer coisa, depois vamos comprar chocolate, agora vamos logo pra casa dela para eu poder sentar e descansar.

Davy Jones: Comprar com qual dinheiro... (sendo ignorando) Agora sei como o guri se sente... não é legal...

(Todos andam por mais alguns quarteirões até chegarem à casa da Bia)

Bia: é aquela lá. (do outro lado da rua)

Vit: C_Ç falta tão pouco.

Eles: :) Finalmente.

(Um ônibus para na rua ao lado e algumas pessoas descem)

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: (olhando incrédulos)

Barbossa: Tinha outro ponto? Aqui do lado?

Bia: Ih, é...

Todos: "Ih, é..."?

Davy Jones: Por que descemos num ponto a quilômetros da sua casa se tinha um bem do lado dela?

Bia: Eu não sabia que tinha ônibus pra cá nesse horário...

Vit: Não fiquem com raiva dela, ela tem perda de memoria recente. E já estamos aqui mesmo, não adianta brigar com ela. Agora vamos logo que eu quero chocolate!

Bia; Ok, vamos lá. Deem as mãos para atravessarmos a rua.

Eles: ?

Bia: Deem logo as mãos!

Jack: (dá um sobre salto e pega na mão de quem está mais perto) Eca. (tira a mãe toda gosmenta) Muito obrigado, Davy. (reclama e limpa sua mão na roupa dele)

Davy Jones: (com um sorriso macabro no rosto) Disponha, Jack...

Barbossa: (do outro lado do Davy Jones) Como se segura isso? (apontando para a garra de Davy)

Vit: Vocês são muito frescos. (enrola o braço na garra de Davy e estica a mão livre) Jack!

Jack: (dá a mão para ela e mostra a outra pra Bia) Se a senhorita me permitir.

Bia: (quase morrendo) (segura a mão dele e a de Barbossa) Nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida. *-*

Vit: (dá de ombros) Eu não reclamaria se o Jared Leto aparecesse aqui, mas também to numa boa :D

(Todo mundo atravessa a tua aliviados por terem finalmente chegado)

Vit: Aleluia, irmão! (para na frente do portão)

Todos: (em coro) Aleluia!

Barbossa: Vamos entrar logo, não aguento mais! (se encosta no muro)

Jack: Minhas pernas estão me matando! Acho que nunca mais ando na vida.

Bia: Calma gente, eu to procurando a chave (tentando encontrar dentro da bolsa)

Vit: Missão impossível.

(Depois de alguns minutos)

Bia: (ainda revirando a bolsa a procura da chave) Mas eu tinha quase certeza que estava aqui... Acho que esqueci no estúdio...

Vit: Então vamos ter que voltar lá pra pegar.

Todos: Não!

Jack: Eu não vou voltar isso tudo outra vez!

Barbossa: Já foi um sufoco chegar aqui, imagine voltar!

Davy Jones: (impaciente) Vamos arrombar o portão! (pega um ariete) (afasta-se e corre para tomar impulso) (correndo em disparada em direção ao portão)

Bia: (se coloca na frente do portão desesperada) Para Davy!

Davy Jones: (A meio centímetro de acertá-la) Ops. (e cai no chão)

Todos: (rindo do "ops" dele

Davy Jones: (se levanta) O que é isso? (com um gelo na mão)

Vit: Um gelo.

Barbossa e Jack: Dã.

Bia: Ops. Meu gelo caiu. (pega o pegador de gelo) Deixa comigo (pega o gelo)

Davy Jones: O que um gelo tava fazendo no chão?

Bia: Eu tive que tirá-lo da mochila pra procurar a chave.

Vit: Bia gosta de gelos e sempre tem alguns extras na bolsa.

Barbossa: O gelo não derreteria?

Bia: Eu tenho uma parte especial pro gelo.

Vit: Tá achando que ela é boba?

Jack: Ok, deixando o papo do gelo de lado, não que eu não esteja gostando dele, porque eu estou extasiado, mas temos um problema com portões e falta de chave. O que vamos fazer quanto a isso?

Bia: Pelo visto alguem vai ter que pular o muro...

Barbossa: Mas como?

Vit: Escalando, oras.

Barbossa: Isso eu sei, quero saber como alguem vai subir tão alto, ainda mais, com uma cerca elétrica.

Bia: Relaxem, a cerca elétrica tá desligada.

Jack: Então o Hector sobe.

Bia: (gritando) Não! Bom... quero dizer, é melhor você subir Davy, já que você é o mais velho e mais experiente daqui.

Davy Jones: Respeite os mais velhos...

Bia: Mas eu quis dizer que você é quem já vivenciou bastante então sabe, melhor do que o resto de nós, como nos tirar desta situação.

Davy Jones: Está insinuando que eu fico pulando muro? Pois saibam que eu nunca subi um muro em toda a minha vida.

Vit: Melhor ainda! Tem a primeira vez pra tudo. (mostra o muro com um gesto)

Davy Jones: Eu desisto tentar entender a lógica de você. Façam pezinho pra eu subir.

Jack e Barbossa: (fazem pezinho para ele)

Davy Jones: (sobe, então vai escalando os dois até ficar com cada pé num ombro deles)

Jack: é pra escalar o muro, não a gente.

Davy Jones: Agora só tenho que empurrar a cerca para... (toca na cerca e começa a levar um choque) (solta-se do muro) (tentando se equilibrar no ombro de Jack e Hector) (quase caindo) (se equilibrando, dando uma de artista de circo) Ah, essa foi quase... Se eu caísse, o tombo ia ser feio...

Bia e Vit: (saem correndo na direção deles) Vamos salvar vocês!

Eles: Nããããããão!

Bia e Vit: (empurram Jack e Barbossa)

(Eles caem no chão, consequentemente, Davy despenca lá de cima)

(Nuvem de fumaça)

Davy Jones: (caído todo estendido no chão)

Jack: Por que vocês fizeram isso?

Bia: Nunca te falaram que, quando alguem está levando choque, temos que empurrá-lo para longe da fonte dele?

Barbossa: Nós nem estávamos mais levando choque.

Vit: (ajudando Davy Jones a se levantar) Isso é exatamente o que alguem que estava levando choque falaria.

Barbossa: Não é nada!

Davy Jones: (se levantando) (um pouco zonzo) A cerca _não _está desligada.

Bia: Eu talvez tenha me enganado em relação à isso...

Davy Jones: Ah, jura? (irônico)

Jack: E agora? Como vamos entrar?

Vit: Calma pessoal, não é hora para ações temerárias porque eu tenho uma ideia!

Davy Jones: Qual?

Vit: O macaco do Barbossa entra e abre a porta pra gente.

Barbossa: E como ele iria abrir a porta se ele não tem a chave?

Bia: Só precisa da chave pra abrir por fora, mas por dentro é só girar a maçaneta que ela abre.

Davy Jones: Por que você não disse isso ANTES? A gente podia ter mandado o macaco desde o inicio!

Vit: Ah, que humor é esse? Algum bicho te mordeu?

Davy Jones: Não, e levei um choque e caí de uma altura de quase 2 metros!

Vit: Reclamão. (revira os olhos)

Jackie: (sai do ombro do Barbossa e passa por um dos vãos da porta)

Todos: (lá fora)

(Latidos)

Vit: Ih, o Shake...

Barbossa: "Ih, o Shake..."? Quem é Shake? Jack, volte aqui! (gritando para a porta)

Bia: Tudo bem, o Shake não vai mordê-lo...

Barbossa: Tem certeza?

Bia: Sim.

Barbossa: Que nem de que a cerca estava desligada?

Bia: é...

Barbossa: JACK?

(A porta é aberta. Todos entram e veem o Jackie em cima do Shake)

Vit: Seu macaco é um ótimo caubói... de cachorro.

Barbossa: (respira aliviado) (o macaco volta e sobe no seu ombro) Que bom que você estava mesmo certa...

Jack: Infelizmente você estava certa, aposto que se seu cachorro machucasse o macaco, o Hector iria até chorar (rindo)

Vit: Se vocês ignorarem o fato dele ser morto-vivo, sim.

Bia: Mas o meu Shakito nunca ia machucá-lo, sendo morto-vivo ou não.

Shake: (rosnando para Jack)

Barbossa: (pra Bia) Adorei o seu cachorro! (rindo)

Bia: *-*

Jack: (sendo "ameaçado" pelo Shake) Mas o que eu disse para deixá-lo assim?

Bia; Ele não gosta quando falam mal do Hector.

Vit: Eu sei disse da pior maneira...

Jack: Por que você ensinou isso ao seu cachorro?

Bia: Porque ele não aprendeu a rolar.

Vit: Mas ele sabe fingir que é um pirata. Vai, Shake, pirata.

Shake: (são de perto, então volta com um tapa olho. Então se senta e finge que está lutando com uma espada)

Vit: Isso mesmo. Cachorro fofo. (carrinhando a cabeça dele)

Todos: ?

Davy Jones: Como ele colocou o tapa olho...?

Jack: Por que ensinaram isso ao cachorro...?

Bia: Ok, vamos arrumar o estúdio rapidinho. (ignora eles)

(Todos entram em casa)

Jack: (senta no sofá) Até que enfim, um descanso!

Bia: Não tão rápido, Jack. Ainda temos muito o que fazer! (puxando ele)

Davy Jones: Fazer o que?

Vit: Temos que levar esse sofá lá pra fora, pra podermos gravar o programa.

Barbossa: E por que não gravamos aqui pra não precisar levar o sofá até lá pra fora?

Vit: Nós fazemos as perguntas aqui!

Shake: (manda um olhar assassino para Vit)

Vit: Grr... (rosnando para ele)

Bia: (ignorando os dois brigando e começa a empurrar o sofá)

(O sofá nem se mexe)

Bia: (continua a empurrar) (nada acontece) (para) Será que vocês poderiam me dar uma mão aqui?

Jack: Não que eu esteja questionando sua capacidade de observação, mas... A parede está no caminho do sofá.

Bia: (olha e vê que é verdade) Barb's, tira aquela parede de lá! (Barbossa fica parado) HECTOR!

Barbossa: (começa a empurrar a parede) (a parede não sai do lugar)

Vit: (para de rosnar para Shake e olha para Barbossa) Não dá pra tirar as paredes do lugar. Elas têm _honra._

Barbossa: (cansado de empurrar a parede) O que fazemos então?

Bia: Vamos usar a porta lateral. (começa a empurrar o sofá para a porta que era maior que a da frente) (passa com o sofá pela porta e coloca no quintal)

Davy Jones: Mas uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi: Por que não gravamos aqui dentro mesmo?

Bia: Meus pai não permitem piratas dentro de casa?

Jack: Por que?

Vit: Porque nossa amiga Bia tem uma pequena fixação com piratas e os pais dela se preocupa com a sanidade dela. (sussurra) Olhem só o cachorro dela.

Bia: Eles falam que eu sou obcecada. Imaginem só, eu obcecada!

Vit: De novo, o cachorro dela.

Shake: (com pose de Capitan com musica do POTC no fundo)

Barbossa: Então provavelmente eles não sabem que nó estamos aqui, não é?

Bia: Sim, mas tecnicamente, nós não estamos dentro de casa.

Jack: Mas tecnicamente, o quintal também faz parte de casa...

Vit: Mas os pais dela falaram exatamente _dentro _de casa, então fora tudo bem :D

Barbossa: Ok, só me deixem me sentar. (senta no sofá) Ah, isso é muito bom.

Jack: (se esparrama no sofá) Eu que o diga.

Barbossa: Chega pra lá, Sparrow.

Jack: (joga os pés no colo dele) Massagem...?

Barbossa: (joga os pés dele, que fez Jack se sentar direito)

Davy Jones: (se senta no sofá) Nenhum comentário.

Jack: Humpt. (coloca uma bolsa no colo e começa a tirar coisas de dentro dela)

Bia: De quem é essa bolsa, Jack?

Jack: (usando um óculos que tirou da bolsa) Era daquela velha louca do ônibus (continua a mexer na bolsa)

Davy Jones: Você roubou uma velhinha?

Jack: Não, eu apenas peguei emprestado sem avisar.

Vit: E, já que ela estava batendo nele com a bolsa, ele tinha todo o direito de pegar dela por tempo indeterminado.

Jack: Olha o que eu achei. (tirando uma barra de chocolate da bolsa)

Vit: (olhos vidrados na barra)

Jack: Você quer? (mexe o chocolate pra lá e pra cá e Vit o acompanha com os olhos)

Vit: Quero. (babando ;P **[N/V: Mim gosta choco]**)

Jack: Só porque eu gosto muito de você que vou dividi-lo com você. (abre e quebra o chocolate ao meio)

Bia: Você não gosta de mim? (sad)

Jack: Ela parece precisar mais (apontando para Vit)

Vit: (parecendo precisar mais)

Bia: Mas eu quero chocolate...

Vit: (pega uma metade do chocolate) Pega com ele. (comendo)

Bia: Grossa. Então me dê um pedaço, Jack?

Jack: (com a boca suja de chocolate) Ah?

Bia: Você já comeu tudo? Ok, Vit... quem estou querendo enganar...?

Vit: (também suja de chocolate) À mim que não...

Barbossa e Davy Jones: Nem ofereceram pra gente...

Bia: Tudo bem, queridos, depois eu vou comprar chocolate e vou dividir _só _com vocês.

Vit: Ok, agora vamos começar a gravar logo o P'Q.

Bia: Antes que meus pais voltem...

Vit: Ok, Davy, você poderia filmar por favor?

Davy Jones: Por que eu?

Vit: Por três motivos. 1º, porque foi você quem achou a câmera; 2º, você é o único que se aguenta em pé. (mostrando Jack e Barbossa caídos no sofá)

Davy Jones: E o terceiro?

Vit: Ih, é, tem mais um. 3º, você se dá bem com tecnologia; 4º, se Barbossa tocar na câmera, ela vai pegar fogo; 5º, a câmera não é a prova de fogo...

Bia: Deixa o Barb's fora disso!

Barbossa: Até quando você vai ficar remoendo essa historia de fogo? Já passou, acabou. Está tudo certo agora... (falando pra Vit)

Jack: "tudo certo"? 1º, você queima o estúdio; 2º, temos que andar quilômetros pra chegar até aqui e; 4º, você não admite que fez burrada.

Barbossa: Acho que faltou o 3, Jack...

Vit: O 3º está implícito. O 3º é você ter feito burrada.

Shake e Bia: (rosnando para ela)

Vit: (rosnando de volta)

Davy Jones: Parem com essa briga de cachorro!

Shake, Bia e Vit: (param de rosnar)

Vit: Ok, vamos começar a gravar.

Davy Jones: (tentando segurar a câmera com a garra) Pera aí, to quase lá... (a câmera cai no chão)

Bia e Vit: A câmera! (correm e veem que a câmera quebrou)

Vit: E agora? Como vamos gravar o P'Q?

Jack: Por que vocês não usam a gravação da câmera? (aponta para a câmera da Vit)

Bia e Vit: Booooa

Barbossa: Então não vamos precisar gravar nada?

Davy Jones: Pelo visto não.

Barbossa: Mas o nome do programa é Piratas' Quest, devia ter as "quest", não é?

Bia e Vit: Ih, ele tem razão...

Bia: Quais perguntas, então...?

(Grilos)

Jack: Você não deviam já ter as perguntas?

Vit: Ah! Lembrei! (todos se assustam) Nos mandaram perguntas!

Bia: é mesmo!

Davy Jones: E quais são?

(Grilos)

Bia: Já sei! Vou lá no pc imprimir e já volto. (entra em casa)

Vit: Enquanto isso vamos jogar :D

(Alguns minutos depois)

Bia: Volteiiiiii.

Vit, Jack, Barbossa e Davy Jones: (jogando dados)

Jack: 7 dois.

Barbossa: 5 cincos.

Vit: 16 quatros.

Davy Jones: Bem vinda à tripulação, Vit.

Vit: Ah! (alegria) Eu tô na tripulação (cantando)

Davy Jones: Isso é algo ruim, Vit...

Vit: Não se eu estiver com você *-*

Bia: Eu disse: _Volteiiiii._

Vit, Jack, Barbossa e Davy Jones: Olha, ela voltou. (guardam os dados)

Bia; Vamos fazer as perguntas da ShadoniaFan a.k.a Lady Santos. 1ª, para Jack (lendo). Jack, você já dormiu com a Calypso? Dormiu _dormiu._

Davy Jones e Vit: _Hein, Jack?_

Bia: Se não, beleza. Se sim, é melhor você mentir... (se referindo aos dois enciumados)

Jack: Não. Nem pensei sobre isso. Que maluquice. (ataque de bufo falsos)

Vit e Davy Jones: Que bom :D

Bia: A outra é... Hector, como você se tornou capitão do Perola Negra pela primeira vez?

Vit e Jack: Por motim!

Bia: (respirando fundo) Ele virou capitão porque todos da tripulação votaram para ele substituir o Jack como capitão.

Vit: Votação, sei... (irônica) (revira os olhos)

Davy Jones: E para mim... (beicinho)

Bia: (lendo) E para Davy. Você não se sentiu "enciumado" por não participar do primeiro filme, não?

Davy Jones: Na verdade não, já que eu fui a estrela do segundo...

Barbossa: O primeiro foi a minha vez de brilhar.

Vit: E como você se sente sabendo não irá participar do quarto?

Davy Jones: (chocado) Eu não vou participar do quarto?

Bia: Você morreu, esqueceu?

Davy Jones: Mas o Barbossa morreu no primeiro e voltou no segundo e o Jack morreu no segundo e voltou no terceiro. Então eu, que morri no terceiro, devia voltar no quarto!

Vit: Concordo plenamente, mas de acordo com as nossas fontes, não mencionam nada sobre você no quarto.

Davy Jones: (sad)

Bia: Mas não fique assim Davy, talvez elas estejam erradas.

Jack: Talvez não.

Bia e Vit: (lançam um olhar assassino para Jack)

Vit: Olhe para o lado bom... (Davy olha para ela) O Barbossa aparece e com uma perna de pau!

Barbossa: (abre um sorriso) Ele perdeu a perna?

Vit: (super animada) Sim *-*

Bia: Ah, tadim do Barb's. Perdeu a perna.

Jack: (rindo) Agora os dois vão ser os irmãos-perna-de-pau!

Vit: E como você perder a perna, Barb's?

Barbossa: Eu não posso dizer e acabar com a graça.

Vit: -' chato

Bia: Agora vamos voltar às perguntas...

(Escutam barulhos de sirene) (varias viaturas policias param na frente da casa)

Voz: (no megafone) Abram a porta e saiam com as mãos para cima!

Vit: Ih, são os tiras! Sujou.

Jack: O que nós fizemos desta vez?

Bia: Eu não vou pra cadeia! (começando a se desesperar)

Barbossa: Calma, ainda nem sabemos qual é a acusação, talvez não seja nada demais.

Davy Jones: (olhando pelo vão da porta) Tem mais de 12 viaturas ali fora, como não poderia ser nada demais?

Vit: Mas nós na fizemos nada de errado, oras.

Barbossa: Eu dou um jeito nisso... (vai em direção do portão)

Jack: Ah não, você não, com essa cara de bandido só vai piorar nossa situação, deixa que eu falo com eles.

Vit: é, a lábia do Jack pode nos salvar.

Davy Jones: Melhor você ir mesmo, Barbossa.

Jack; estão duvidando da minha capacidade?

Barbossa: Você se coloca mais em problemas do que estava antes. Melhor as meninas irem ver.

Bia: (correndo pros lados) Não quero ir pra cadeia!

Vit: Deixa que eu vou... (revirando os olhos) é só parecer inocente...

(Ela sai de casa)

Policial com megafone: Mãos onde eu possa ver!

Vit: Acho que isso é um mal entendido...

Policial: Mãos na cabeça!

Vit: (levanta as mãos) Desculpem-me perguntar, mas qual é a acusação? Foi autodefesa.

Policiais: ?

Chefe da policia: Um vizinho viu vos tentando pular o muro e ligou para nós.

Vit: é por causa _disso_? (suspira de alivio) Não estão um pouco atrasados, não?

Policiais: …

Vit: Vou aceitar isso como um sim. Espere rapidinho. (coloca a cabeça pela porta) Eles acham que invadimos a casa. Vem cá, Bia.

Bia: (dentro da casa do cachorro) Eu não quero ir pra cadeia...

Vit: Ninguém vai pra cadeia, vem aqui para resolvermos isso.

Bia: (sai de onde estava) Ah, graças a deus porque eu não iria ficar bem de listras. (vai até lá fora com Vit)

Vit: Viu? (mostra a Bia pro policial) Ela é a dona da casa.

Bia: é, desde quando é crime invadir a própria casa?

Policial: Mas o vizinho relatou ter visto 3 homens tentando escalar o muro...

Vit: Temos uma explicação totalmente logica e razoável para isso...

Policial: Ok, qual é?

Bia: é... Bem é que... ahn... É isso!

Policial: Isso o que? Você só ficou divagando.

Vit: Divagando. Divagando. Divagando. Eu divago, tu divagas, ele divaga, nós divagamos, vós divagais, eles divagam.

Barbossa: (vendo a situação de dentro de casa) Ela pegou a mania de conjugar do Jack...

Policial: Eu só quero saber quem são eles! Parem de divagar e vão direto ao assunto. (irritado)

Vit: Tá, tá, mas não se irrite. (fala imitando o chaves)

Bia: (finge só ter entendido agora) Ah, você está se referindo a eles 3? (aponta pros piratas) Bom, eles são...

Vit: (apontando o Davy) Este é o filho do meio-irmão da minha tia de 3º grau. Por parte de pai, é claro. Aquele (apontando o Barbossa) é o primo do filho do meio-irmão da minha tia 3º grau e esse (Jack) é o filha da ex-madrasta do tio de 2º grau do meu padrasto. Somos uma grande família.

Todos: ?

Bia: Sim. Esse (aponta o Davy) é o João Fisher **[N/V: Eu não resisti ;P]**. Este (Jack) é o Thiago Rubens J. W. Da Silva II. E esse é... (pro Barbossa)

Vit: Julien Jubs Jake Junior. Chamamos ele de 4J.

Eles: Oi...

Policial: (ainda desconfiado) Entendi, mas me diga só uma coisa, por que ele (aponta para Davy) tem tentáculos?

Bia: Ele não tem tentáculos, ele está usando uma fantasia porque vai fazer uma peça teatral.

Policial: Quem peça?

Davy Jones: "Um polvo em minha vida". Eu um musical não muito famoso.

Policial: Musical? Adoro musicais. Você dançaria para mim?

Davy Jones: (hesita) O-K... (começa a sapatear)

Todos os outros: (se segurando para não rir)

Policial: (batendo palmas) Muito bom! Ok, vou deixá-los em paz.

Vit: Muito obrigado, sr... (se curvando para ler o crachá dele) Sr... Gewan... Ge...

Policial: Gewandszajder.

Bia: Schwarzenegger? (sussurrando para Barbossa) Adoro esse ator...

Barbossa: Não é Schwarzenegger, é Gewandszajder.

Todos: :O ele falou.

Policial: Ok, desculpem a confusão então. Boa tarde, adeus. (entra na viatura e vai embora com as outras 11 viaturas atras)

Vit: Viram? Deu tudo certo no final.

Jack: E mais, descobrimos que Jones sabe sapatear.

Bia: Ok, então podemos voltar e... AH! Meus pais! (apontando um carro no final da rua)

Vit: (em desespero) Se escondem na casinha do Shake!

Eles: Isso não dá...

Bia: Dá sim, eu tava lá.

Vit: Então... Correm! (empurra os piratas para rua)

Davy Jones: Mas e o programa?

Bia: Acabou. Tchau.

Barbossa: Até a próxima, então.

Davy Jones: Tchau.

Jack: Fui.

Eles: (correndo)

(O carro estaciona na garagem)

Bia: Oi, gente.

Mãe da Bia: Oi.

Pai da Bia: Oi, meninas.

Vit: (para a câmera) Melhor acabarmos por aqui mesmo, tchau.

Mãe da Bia: Bibi, por que o sofá está aqui no quintal?

Bia: Porque eu... ahn... A gente queria pegar um solzinho.

Pai da Bia: Então por que vocês não pegaram as cadeiras de praia?

Bia: Não estamos na praia, pai. (dã)

Vit: E o sofá é muito bom *-*

mãe da Bia: Tá... (já acostumada com as loucuras da filha) Coloquem o sofá dentro de casa, por favor.

Bia e Vit: Podem deixar. (batendo continência) Tchau, gente, até a próxima.

* * *

**Desta vez não atrasamos (muito) HSAUahu'**

**Queremos agradecer a ShadoniaFan a.k.a Lady Santos por nos mandar essas perguntas ;P**

**Sobre as outras perguntas que recebemos, vamos usá-las no proximo programa**

**Reviews? Adoramos reviews ;P**

**Obrigada, até o proximo Piratas' Quest**

**Beijos ***


	12. 12, Maisa no P'q?

**Essa fic é de Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore. Esperamos que vocês gostem :D**

Bia e Vit: Oi gente. (em um estúdio de programa infantil)

Bia: Enquanto estamos consertando o nosso estúdio vamos ficar com esse.

Vit: É muito macabro. Parece que as coisas estão me olhando. (com o sol e as nuvens pintadas olhando para ela, com sorrisos macabros)

Bia: Ok, vamos chamar os piratas dos nossos corações... Capitão Davy Jones, Capitão Hector Barbossa e Capitão Jack Sparrow!  
(eles entram no mini-palco, quase caindo)

Vit: Sentem-se. (mostrando três cadeirinhas de criança)

Eles: Nisso?

Bia: Ou você podem ficar em pé o programa todo.

Eles: (se sentam nas mini-cadeiras)

Jack: Isso não é muito confortável (se ajeitando na cadeirinha)

Barbossa: Não tinham cadeiras menores, não? (irônico) (todo atrapalhado tentando caber na cadeira)

Davy Jones: (sentado) Até que não é tão ruim quanto parece...

(A cadeira dele dá um estalo alto, mas permanece firme)

Davy Jones: (aliviado) É, acho que é mais forte que pare... (cadeira estala de novo) Oh, oh. (a cadeira quebra e ele daí de bunda no chão)

Barbossa e Jack: (rindo)

Bia e Vit: (ajudam o Davy a se levantar)

Vit: Desculpe por isso, Davie...

Bia: Sente nesse puff, então. (puxa um puff rosa e Davy senta se afundando nele)

Barbossa: Ah, ele senta no confortável e a gente nessas cadeiras apertadas. Não é justo!

Jack: É, quero um puff também!

Vit: Adoraria dar 50 puffs pra cada um, mas a gente só tem esse que o Davy está sentado.

Jack: Então tira dele!

Davy Jones: Não! E aonde eu iria sentar?

Jack: (finde pensar) Ah. (começa a contar as opções) O chão, the floor , zemli, jorden, le terre, de grond, el... el...

Barbossa: El piso.

Jack: Como você sabe?  
Bia: Ele tem descendência de espanhol.

Todos: Serio? Não sabia...

Davy Jones: Isso é "chão" em varias línguas diferentes...

Jack: Exatamente!

Davy Jones: Eu não vou sentar no chão! Sente você. (permanece no chão)

Jack: Eu sou o capitão, e o capitão nunca senta no chão.

Bia e Vit: Rimou *-*

Davy Jones: Eu também sou capitão!

Jack: Tecnicamente...

Produtor Jon: (interrompe) Desculpe cortar o papo puff, mas os dois convidados especiais estão esperando para serem chamados...

Vit: Ih, é mesmo! (lembra)

Bia: Já estávamos esquecendo.

Barbossa: E quem são?

Vit: Eles são a dupla de piratas mais atrapalhada dos sete mares...

Bia: Aqueles que hora são fofos e hora assustadores...

Bia e Vit: Pintel e Ragetti :D

(Eles entram)

Vit: Bem vindos. Podem se sentar... ahn... (olhando em volta)

Bia: Aqui. (puxa uma poltrona com formato de cachorrinho e um balanço de cavalinho de madeira)

Pintel: Obrigado. (se senta na poltrona)

Ragetti: (no cavalinho) Uiii!

Vit: Antes de começarmos com as perguntas, temos que cuidar de uma duvida geral. Pintel é o baixinho carequinha e Ragetti é o do olho de madeira. Só comentando pra quem se esqueceu :D

Bia: Ok, agora que já demos essa explicação, vamos às perguntas.

Vit: Pin e Rag quando vocês atacam Port Royal para ir atras do medalhão, invadem a casa da Elizabeth e saem correndo atras dela, tem uma hora que ela abre uma parada cheia de brasa em cima do Ragetti e ele começa a gritar "Ai, ai! Tá quente!" (imitando a reação dele) Portando... queremos saber...

Bia: Como você sentiu aquilo se estava amaldiçoado e não podia sentir nada?

Ragetti: Isso é psicológico, eu não senti nada, mas gritei porque é involuntário.

Barbossa: (revira os olhos) Vocês estavam daquele jeito há 10 anos...

Ragetti: Mas eu tinha mais de vinte anos sem estar daquele jeito.

Davy Jones, Jack, Bia e Vit: Toché.

Vit: Mas eu entendo. É que nem quando a gente vê uma luta na TV. Parece que sentimos a dor dos golpes.

Bia: Ok, então, vamos para a próxima pergunta.

Vit: Essa é pra o Barb's também. Por que ele deu uma peça de oito para você usar como olho de madeira?

Ragetti: Pra falar a verdade, não faço a minima ideia... (olha para Barbossa)

Barbossa: E deixei com ele porque como ele e Pintel já eram meus marujos desde quando eu era capitão do meu primeiro navio, eu "confiei" (ele faz as aspas com as mãos) à ele minha peça de oito.

Pintel: Por que não confiou à mim?

Barbossa: Você perdeu um olho por acaso?

Vit: Alem disso, ninguém suspeitava que o olho de madeira do Ragetti fosse a peça de oito do Barbossa. Foi um ótimo plano.

Barbossa: Exatamente :D

Todos: :O

Barbossa e Vit: Que foi...?

Bia: Você, Vitoria Del'amore, falou bem dele, Hector Barbossa?

Vit: O plano foi mesmo muito bom.

Jack: E você, Hector Barbossa, concordou com ela, Vitoria Del'amore?

Barbossa: Claro, ela falou um fato verídico.

Todos: I don't belive it.

Vit: (revira os olhos) Ok, vamos a próxima pergunta.

(silencio)

Vit: Bia!

Bia: Desculpa, eu ainda estou surpresa... Ok vamos para a pergunta: Deve ter sido muito divertido assustar a Elizabeth quando vocês estavam amaldiçoados, não é?

Pintel: É claro, ela ficou completamente apavorada. (rindo)

Ragetti: Ah, nem estávamos tão assustadores assim...

Jack: (irônico) Não, imagina...

Barbossa: Vocês viram a cara dela quando eu bebi o rum e ele passou direto por mim? (rindo)

Bia: Adorei quando você fez isso Barb's, mas tem um detalhe que eu não entendi...

Barbossa: Qual?

Bia: Depois que você assusta ela, quebra a garrafa e bate a porta, ela fica na sua cabine morrendo de medo, mas aonde você fica já que ela ficou na sua cabine?

Barbossa: Queria que eu ficasse lá com ela?

Bia:_ Nããããão_!

Vit: O que ela quis dizer foi: por que ela ficou na sua cabine enquanto você ficava do lado de fora na noite fria e escura?

Barbossa: Eu não sentia nada esqueceu? O frio não era problema.

Bia: Ah, tadinho do Barbie...

Pintel: Ei, nós também estávamos amaldiçoados.

Vit: E daí?

Ragetti: Daí, que também merecemos um "tadinhos" ou "coitados".

Barbossa: Parem de frescuras!

Ragetti: Você só diz isso porque é amado, ninguém nunca ama a gente...

Vit: Own, mas vocês também são amados...

Jack: Há, ninguém ama amotinados que se amotinam contra seu capitão duas vezes. DUAS!

Vit: Bia ama.

Bia: O quê?

Vit: Mas também temos sentimentos contra eles que conflitam a nossa admiração para com eles.

Barbossa: Jack, traduza.

Jack: Elas gostam deles, mas eles as assustam.

Pintel e Ragetti: Nós assustamos?

Apresentadoras: Muito.

Ragetti: Mas nem estamos mais amaldiçoados.

Bia: Não é questão de maldição ou não, é o jeito normalmente macabro de ser que vocês têm.

Vit: Apanha²! (duble "chicotada" no Pintel e Ragetti)

Bia: Sabe o que eu percebi? Que você nunca "chicoteia" o Jack. **[N/V: Tecnicamente, ele não merece, mas...]**

Vit: Não? Ah, não seja por isso. (vira pro Jack) Apanha! Apanha! Apanha! (dá varias chicotadas com o chicote imaginário no Jack)

Jack: (se contorcendo das "chicotadas" que está recebendo) Para com isso, mulher.

Vit: Isso é tão divertido.

Jack: ("segura" o "chicote") Haha.

Vit: Droga. (tentando puxar o "chicote" de volta)

Pintel, Ragetti, Barbossa: Esse dois são malucos -.-'

Bia: Ok, parem com o chicote. Vamos continuar.

Vit: Sim. Quando vocês estão naquela ilha do baú, no segundo filme, e acham o baú e a Elizabeth acha vocês, vocês puxam as espadas e ela está desarmada, então a pergunta é...

Bia: Vocês iam mesmo lugar _os dois _contra _uma _mulher _desarmada_?

Pintel e Ragetti: …...Sim.

Apresentadoras: Adoro vocês *-*

Vit: Sou sua fã *-*

Ragetti: Minha ou do Pintel?

Vit: Os dois *.*

Bia: Ok, vamos a mais uma pergunta e... (vê o Davy sentando no puff com uma carinha trite) (para)

Jack: Vai Bia, faz logo a pergunta. (impaciente)

Bia: (ignora Jack) Davyto! O que foi? (com pena) (vai até ele)

Vit: (nota a tristeza do Davy) (vai até ele também) É, o que aconteceu, Davytito?

Davy Jones: (triste) Eu tô boiando aqui, vocês falam só em relação ao primeiro filme em que eu não estava...

Vit: Mas a ultima pergunta foi sobre algo que aconteceu no segundo filme...

Bia: E você já estava no segundo, Davy...

Davy Jones: Mas foi numa parte que eu não aparecia... Era em terra.

Vit: Mas é porque eles são os participantes especiais e vocês três não tem muita convivência.

Davy Jones: Humft .

Vit: Não fique assim, Davy. Eu te trago um sorvete.

Davy Jones: Com castanhas?

Vit: Sim.

Davy Jones: E calda de morango?

Vit: Sim. E vou trazê-lo agora mesmo. Continue com as perguntas enquanto isso. (sai do palco)

Jack: Boa, Jones, você praticamente expulsou ela.

Davy Jones: você está falando isso porque não vai ganha sorvete.

Bia: Ok, podemos continuar, Davy?

Davy Jones: Sim :D

Bia: Ok, Rag, por que você fala como é a palavra "parola" para Jack naquela hora?

Ragetti: Porque ele parecia tem confuso...

Pintel: Deixava ele permanecer confuso. Malditos sejam os que inventaram parolar!

Jack: Foram os franceses.

Bia: Na verdade, foram os italianos, porque "parola" é uma palavra de origem italiana que significa "palavra"

Jack: Serio? (surpreso)

Bia: Sim. Viram, Bia também é cultura.

Barbossa: Essa é minha protetora :D

Jack: Ela também é minha meio-protetora.

Bia: *-*

Davy Jones: A minha vai me dar um sorvete.

Vit: Um sorvete de creme com castanhas e cobertura de morango! (chegando com um super-sorvete) **[N/V: Davy tem cara de que gosta ****de sorvete assim... hmm, vontade de comer sorvete...]**

Davy Jones: Uau. (pega o ultra-sorvete) Obrigado, Vit.

Vit: Tudo para você, amor.

Jack: E eu não ganho sorvete...?

Vit: Pede pra sua meia-protetora (olhar assassino)

Bia: Deixa ela pra lá Jack, depois eu te trago 2 sorvetes desse.

Barbossa: E eu? Também gosto de sorvete.

Bia: Pra você eu trago até 3. mas como eu sou profissional, não vou sair no meio do programa. (olha pra Vit) Portanto, no final do programa eu trago sorvete pros dois.

Jack e Barbossa: *-*

Pintel e Ragetti: E a gente?

Pintel: Não ganhamos sorvete?

Vit: Claro. O sorvete da Bia, que precisa esperar tanto para ter e não é o mega-sorvete da Vit.

Bia: _1 _mega-sorvete da Vit não é nada comparado à _2 _sorvetes da Bia.

Vit: Eu sou de qualidade, não de quantidade.

Fred: Parem de falar de sorvete e vão logo!

Bia e Vit: Humpt.

Jack: Mas por que você não vai me dar sorvete?

Vit: Porque você disse que a _Bia _era sua protetora, então a _Bia _te dá um sorvete.

Jack: Mas eu nunca disse que você não era minha protetora. Eu só fiz aquilo para irritar o Barbossa e, na verdade, você me protege muito mais do que ele.

Vit: Own.

Bia: O quê? Você não ganha mais sorvete de mim.

Vit: Gente, vamos todos comer sorvete depois do programa, mas temos que terminá-lo primeiro. E isso é verdade, Bia.

Bia: Mesmo assim ¬¬

Vit: Vamos continuar.

Bia: Pin e Rag, como vocês escaparam da prisão?

Ragetti: Foi a divina providencia que nos libertou.

Pintel: Não, foi a minha esperteza, já que eu peguei as chaves com o cachorro.

Vit: E como você conseguiu isso? Aquele cachorro só atende o Capitão Teague.

Bia: Jack's dad \o

Jack: É, my dad.

Pintel: Porque eu sou muito esperto.

Vit: Você não faz ideia -'

Bia: Foi pura sorte o cachorro ter ido ate vocês -'

Ragetti: Não foi sorte, foi a mão de Deus.

Elas: Sorte -'

Vit: Mas enfim, vamos pra mais uma pergunta.

Bia: Vou fazer uma pergunta dupla. Ah, e se você quiser, também pode responder Barbs, já que você era o capitão do Pérola nesta época.

Barbossa: Ok.

Vit: Primeira: quem foi o cozinheiro que fez aquele jantar para Elizabeth? Segunda: e por que, se vocês estavam amaldiçoados, tinham comida e um cozinheiro à bordo?

Pintel e Ragetti: …

Barbossa: Ele não era o cozinheiro, mas ele sempre gostava e sabia cozinhar.

Bia: Ele quem?

Barbossa: Hanzi. **[N/As: nós escolhemos o nome porque não achamos o nome dele em lugar nenhum]** Ele que era o "cozinheiro" do Pérola.

Vit: Eu queria muito aquele bolo de chocolate dele *-*

Bia: Pode deixar que a gente convida ele um dia e pede pra ele fazer um bolo *-*

Bia e Vit: *-*

Bia: Ah, é, e já que você tem uma boa memoria pra nomes Barbs, qual é o nome daquele pirata da sua tripulação?

Barbossa: Tinha vários piratas na tripulação.

Jack: Seja mais específica.

Vit: Aquelezinho com um arpéu.

Bia: O que ser um arpéu?

Vit: É aquela coisa que você gira e gira e gira (fingindo girar uma coisa)

Jack: Um caubói?

Vit: Não! É aquilo que os espiões usam para subir nos telhados, só que mais antigos, é claro.

Bia: Um gacho de ferro usado nas abordagens de navios, você quer dizer.

Vit: Isso. E você sabia o que era, então por que me perguntou?

Bia: Porque o nome é estranho :B

Vit: Faz sentido. Mas é o que o carinha usa.

Barbossa: Que carinha?

Bia: Aquele que diz pro Will "Diga adeus"

Todos: Não vimos essa parte -'

Vit: O macabro legal que fica no Pérola "vigiando" quando o pessoal vai pra _Isla _de Muerta pela segunda vez, com o Will.

Bia: Que fica com aquele do martelo.

Bia e Vit: E eles ficam comendo bolo.

Jack: Que medo, elas lembram tudo...

Bia e Vit: Qual o nome dele?

Barbossa: … ahn... é...

Pintel: Começa com "G"...

Ragetti: Ah, lembrei! O nome dele é Grape.

Jack: Mas "grape" é uva em inglês, por que alguem teria o nome de uma fruta?

Ragetti: Sei lá, talvez a mãe dele gostasse de uvas.

Vit: Até que "Grape" não é um nome tão ruim, até chega a ser fofo.

Bia: Mas é um nome muito estranho para um pirata...

Jack: E qual será o nome do pai dele, Apple?

Barbossa: O nome dele não é "Grape" é Grapple com _L _e 2 _P_s.

Vit: Uvapple? Continua estranho.

Barbossa: Não é uva, nem "Grape" é "Grapple", pple.

Vit: Whatever o nome. Adoro ele *-*

Bia: Também *-* Ele ser tão patêta.

Vit: E cute

Bia: E handsome

(peteleco duplo)

Jack: Chega de inglês!

Barbossa: Pelo visto ainda não se curaram do estrangeirismo vicioso.

Bia e Vit: É difícil largar o vicio...

Vit: Mas vamos voltar as perguntas.

Bia: Pin e Rag, se vocês foram até o fim do mundo para resgatar Jack e de acordo com vocês: "Foram porque sentiram saudades", por que no final vocês abandonam o Jack de novo e foram com o Barbs?

Vit: (cantando) Amotinados.

Pintel: Nós fomos fieis ao nosso capitão, o Barbossa.

Vit: (cantando) Puxa-saco.

Jack: E ainda mentirosos! Então ninguém foi me buscar porque estavam afim?

Vit: Eu fui!

Bia: Eu também!

Jack: ¬¬'

Ragetti: Eu voltei porque parecia o certo a fazer. Deixar o Jack lá era errado.

Jack: Sempre gostei mais de você.

Bia e Vit: Também.

Barbossa: Por mim Jack continuaria lá, afinal, ele atirou em mim! Se ele não fosse um dos lordes necessários para libertar Calypso, eu _nunca _iria até o fim do mundo por ele!

Jack: Mas você não tinha escolha, se não me trouxesse de volta a tia Dalma te mandaria de volta pra cova.

Bia: O que importa é que os dois voltaram.

Vit: Completamente de acordo. Isso é tudo o que importa *-*

Davy Jones: (levanta do bote do guffy-sorvete) E eu? (todo sujo de sorvete de creme e cauda de morango)

Vit: Você voltou só pra nós :D

Barbossa: Você ainda está esse sorvete?

Davy Jones: Cheguei na metade agora.

Todos: :O

Bia: O sorvete da Vit é _grande._

Davy Jones: E delicioso. (volta pro sorvete)

Vit: Obrigada. (se curvando) Obrigada, oh, não precisam aplaudir (ninguém aplaudindo)

Bia: (revira os olhos) Vamos continuar.

Vit: A próxima pergunta é... (é interrompida)

Maisa: (entrando no palco) Play Station! Play Station! (pulando)

Bia e Vit: AH!

Bia: Sai daqui!  
Vit: Cria do demônio!

Bia e Vit: (pega o puff do Davy, dão impulso com ele e o jogam na Maisa)

Davy Jones: (cai no chão) Ai.

Maisa: (leva uma puffada e voa para fora do palco)

Bia e Vit: Aleluia.

Davy Jones: (levanta) Boa, agora onde eu sento?

Vit: (com uma faca na mão) Deixa que eu vou lá buscar o puff.

Bia: (também armada com uma faca) Eu te ajudo Vit...

Davy Jones: Vocês irão ferir uma criança? (chocado)

Bia: Ah não, imagina Davy!

Vit: A gente vai só fazer ela ver o Criador (olhar assassino)

Bia: Para ela falar "Play Station" para ele. (olhar assassino)

Vit: E invadir os pesadelos Dele.

Jack: Vocês já tiveram um pesadelo com ela?

Vit: Foi traumatizante O_o **[N/V: Foi mesmo o_O]**

Bia: Voltamos já. (elas saem do palco)

Ragetti: Não devíamos impedi-las?

Pintel: Eu que não vou. Elas estão armadas.

Davy Jones: Estou ocupado. (comento ice-cream)

Barbossa e Jack: Deixa elas se divertirem.

(Eles se olham assustados por terem falado junto)

Barbossa: Que assustador.

Jack: Como a Bia e Vit fazem isso o tempo todo?

Davy Jones: (com a boca cheia) Acho que elas são telepáticas.

Todos: O_O assustador.

Bia e Vit: Voltamos! (com o puff, Davy se senta)

Jack: Não ouvimos nenhum grito de pavor, então deve estar tudo certo.

Bia: Quando a gente chegou lá, ela já tinha ido embora (decepção)

Barbossa: É claro, depois de ter levado uma puffada ela não iria ficar por muito tempo aqui para ser atacada novamente.

Bia e Vit: Maldita. Acabou com nossa diversão.

Vit: Ok, vamos dar uma pausa com os participantes especiais porque eu quero muito perguntar isso ao Barb's.

Bia: Perguntar o quê?

Vit: Como você sobe tão rápido nas coisas?

Barbossa: Como assim?

Bia: Verdade, na Baía Naufrágio você subiu na mesa e quando a Elizabeth pediu para você casar com ela e o Will, você subiu naquela parada do navio pra casar os dois.

Vit: Como você subiu tão rápido?

Barbossa: Subindo oras...

Jack: Eu acho que elas querem saber como você nessa idade avançada não quebrou a bacia em ambas as situações

Barbossa: Porque eu, diferente de você Sparrow, estou apto para fazer tais atos, apesar de ser mais experiente que você.

Jack: Isso para não dizer velho.

Barbossa: Oh, pirralho, tenha mais respeito.

Jack: Viu?

Bia: Ah, ninguém chama o meu protegido de velho!

Vit: Ou de gordo. Ou de amotinado. Ou de tudo que ele realmente é.

Bia: O QUÊ?

Vit: Brincadeira. É que eu adoro irritar :B

Bia: (lança um olhar assassino para Vit)

Vit: Mas enfim, vamos continuar... Como vocês dois se conheceram?

Bia: O Pin é tio do Rag, Vit. Esqueceu?

Vit: O QUÊ?

Todos: Não creio.

Ragetti: Sim, ele é meu tio.

Pintel: Uhul...

Vit: Então... a irmã do Pin era a mãe do Rag ou o irmão do Pin era pai do Rag? E o que aconteceu com ela(e) para o Pin "cuidar" do Rag?

Pintel: Eu vi as aspas...

Bia: Isso eu não sei. (se vira para os dois)

Ragetti: A minha mãe é irmã dele, portanto ele é meu tio.

Vit: Mas se o seu pai fosse o irmão dele, ele continuaria sendo seu tio...

Jack: Mas por que ele "cuida" de você? (faz as aspas com as mãos)

Ragetti: Ele não cuida de mim, eu já sou bem grandinho para precisar de babá.

Barbossa: Então por que você está sempre com ele de um lado pro outro?

Ragetti: Porque somos família. Não podemos ficar perto da nossa família?

Vit: Sim, mas... por que você não ficou com seus pais? Eles... morreram?

Bia: Vit! Isso é jeito de perguntar se os pais dele bateram as botas? Tente ser mais sensível.

Vit: Eles não bateram as botas, eles morreram. E mortos não batem as botas.

Bia: Mas isso não é motivo de você ser tão insensível.

Vit: Minha sensibilidade ou falta dela não vão fazer os pais dele voltar (se desesperando) Eles morreram! Judinhas do meu coração! O Rag é orfão! Coitado! Ele ficou traumatizado quando viu a morte dos pais! Ai meu deus!

Ragetti: Eu não vi meus pais morrerem e eles não estão mortos.

Vit: Não? E você me fez me desesperar a toa? (dá um tapão nele)

Ragetti: Ai! Eu não mereci isso.

Vit: Não mereceria se você fosse órfão, coisa que você não é. Rah!

Bia: Devia dar cadeira mentir sobre ser órfão.

Ragetti: Mas eu não menti, vocês que disseram isso, eu não havia falado nada...

Bia: E ainda coloca palavras em nossa boca!

Vit: Isso é um ultraje! (ofendida)

Barbossa:Elas tem razão, não é bonito mentir sobe algo tão serio.

Jack: Pai e mãe são sagrados, nem mesmo um pirata sanguinário mentiria sobre a morte dos pais.

Ragetti: Mas eu não... (é interrompido)

Davy Jones: Fonê dão dem difeito de fafar ifo. (com boca cheia)

Vit: Isso mesmo, Davy.

Bia: Concordo contigo, Davy. Ele não tem mesmo.

Jack: Eles três estão certos. Tsc, tsc.

Barbossa, Pintel e Ragetti: Você também entendeu o que ele disse?

Jack: Claro. Vocês não?

Barbossa, Pintel e Ragetti: Nem um pouco.

Jack: Ele disse, e eu repito: "Você não tem direito de falar isso". Nós entendemos e concordamos, savvy?

Todos: (compreendem) Ah, savvy. (estranhando) Savvy?

Vit: Ok, vamos continuar com as perguntas pro Pin e pro Rag...

(Silencio)

Vit: Bia, a pergunta!

Bia: Não tem mais perguntas pra eles...

Vit: Tem certeza?

Bia: Tenho. Vem ver (vai até o arquivo de perguntas)

Vit: (a segue até o arquivo) (procurando mais perguntas pros dois)

Bia: AH! Achei uma! (puxa uma folha de papel) Mas só tem essa.

Vit: Então vamos fazer só essa. (volta para os participantes)

Bia: Ok, a pergunta é... Rag, quando você está olhando a Elizabeth se trocar na cabine, nas cenas especiais do 1º filme, você olha pelo buraco de madeira. Por quê?

Ragetti: Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada!

Pintel: Não olha e não deixa quem tem os dois olhos olhar.

Ragetti: A culpa é minha se eu não tenho um olho?

Jack: Ah! (grita) Eu tenho uma pergunta!

Vit: Então faz a pergunta :D

Jack: (se levante e vai para o lado das duas) (faz pose de apresentador)

Bia e Vit: *-*

Jack: Ragetti, como você perdeu o olho?

Vit: Ótima pergunta, apresentador Sparrow.

Bia: Muito boa mesmo, apresentador Sparrow.

Apresentadoras: (olham para Ragetti)

Ragetti: Eu não sei...

Todos: Ah... (decepcionados)

Vit: Como assim, você não sabe?

Bia: É o seu olho, você _tem que _saber.

Jack: As apresentadoras Barbossa e Del'amore estão certas.

Davy Jones: (todo sujo de sorvete) Como que alguem perde um olho, e não sabe como perdeu?

Barbossa: Sei lá, com esses dois o grau de idiotice atinge níveis muito altos...

Vit: Isso eu entendo, mas não saber como perdeu o olho já é exagero.

Pintel: Vou ignorar as "indiretas" que vocês mandaram para responder. Ragetti já nasceu com seu olho direito sem funcionar, então tivemos que tirar.

Todos: Eca...

Jack: Ele teve que... tirar o olho? (arrepio)

Ragetti: Tadim de mim.

Bia: Tadinho mesmo.

Vit: Que vida sofrida. Sem olho e órfão.

Ragetti: Eu não sou órfão.

Barbossa: Por que você fica com seu tio, então?

Ragetti: Porque eu gosto do meu tio.

Pintel: Ninguém mais pode ficar com os parentes apenas pelos laços familiares sem ter uma razão em especial?

Apresentadores: O que aconteceu com seus pais, se eles não morreram?

Ragetti: Eles devem estar cuidando da padaria deles.

Todos: ?

Pintel: Minha irmã e o marido dela tem uma padaria.

Ragetti: E eu não quis cuidar da padaria com eles. Por isso fui com meu tio, que era pirata.

Vit: Ser pirata é muito melhor que ser padeiro.

Bia: É. Ninguém preferiria ser padeiro a ser pirata.

Jack: Só se gostar bastante de pão.

Eles: Pão.

Barbossa: Que medo. Agora ele é telepático também.

Vit: Mas que tipo de pães seus pais fazem?

Ragetti: Pão francês, pão doce, fazem bolinhos também, biscoitos com gotas de chocolate.

Bia: Adoro biscoitos *-*

Pintel: Então você devia provar os que a minha irmã faz, são deliciosos.

Jack: Vamos chamá-la para ela nos fazer biscoitos.

Ragetti: Não! Se ela me ver ela vai querer que eu volte com ela pra cuidar da padaria.

Apresentadores: Mas a gente quer biscoitos...

Pintel: Nós fazemos para vocês. A receita é de família, nós conhecemos.

Vit: Não sei não. Não confio nesses caras que eles vão fazer biscoitos gostosos.

Barbossa: Não confio para fazer nada direito.

Ragetti: (irônico) Mas pelo menos, não fomos nós que colocamos logo no estúdio.

Vit: Apanha! (dá uma "chicotada" no Hector)

Bia: (segura o "chicote" e o "atira" pra fora do palco) Nada de chicotear o Barbs.

Vit: Ei, meu chicote! Vai pegar!

Bia: Não vou. Isso é por chicotear o Barb's.

Vit: Ele mereceu.

Bia: Não mereceu.

Vit: Mereceu sim.

Bia: Não!

(As duas se mandam olhares assassinos)

Vi; Mas você ao esperava que eu tinha outro. (puxa outro "chicote")

Bia: Você não fazia isso...

Vit: Ah, eu fazia sim. E farei. (se prepara para chicotear o Barbossa)

(câmera lenta mode on)

Bia: Não... (correndo e se jogando na frente de Barbossa, então cai no chão)

(câmera lenta mode off)

Vit: (rindo) Te fiz usar o câmera lenta mode a toa!

Bia: (se levanta) Você vai pagar.

Vit: É? E o que vai fazer?

Bia: Talvez isso lhe dê uma ideia. (puxa o 1º chicote)

Vit: Oh, não.

Bia: Oh, sim.

Elas: Em guarda

(Luta de chicote imaginário entre elas)

Barbossa: O que fazemos enquanto isso?

Jack: Não se preocupem, o apresentador Sparrow está aqui. Vou fazer as perguntas enquanto elas lutam.

Pintel: E quais perguntas, gênio?

Jack: As que foram mandadas para nós. (um cara da produção trás um papel para ele) E eu sei que eu sou um gênio. (escolhendo uma pergunta da lista) Não é sobre mim, não é sobre mim, não é sobre mim, é sobre... não, não é sobre mim... (decepção) que chato...

Barbossa: Escolha uma logo!

Jack: É chata demais, polêmica demais, idiota demais... (continua a procurar) Ah, achei algumas ótimas perguntas! São da Lunara Tonks Lupin.

Davy Jones: Então leia a pergunta.

Jack: Ok, ok, essa pergunta é pra mim e pro Hector (lê) "Já é mais do que obvio que vocês pegaram a Calypso..." (pigarro) Melhor eu ler outra...

Davy Jones: Não, continuei (dentes trincados)

Jack: (limpa a garganta) Ok... "...mas diz ai, ela já estava com o Davy? Ou foi antes do relacionamento deles?"

Davy Jones: (esperando a resposta com um olhar assassino no rosto)

(silencio total)

Jack: Responde, Hector.

Barbossa: Por que eu? A pergunta também inclui você.

Jack: Mas não era eu que estava deitado na cama dela quando fomos visitá-la.

Barbossa: Eu estava me recuperando da volta a vida!

Jack: Eu sei como você estava se "recuperando" (fez as aspas com as mãos) Por que você não descreve como foi sua "recuperação"?

Barbossa: Não aconteceu nada, mas, respondendo a pergunta da Lunara, hipoteticamente, seria depois do relacionamento deles.

Jack: É, já que eles terminaram antes mesmo de qualquer um de nós nascer. Quero dizer, não sei quanto ao Hector...

Barbossa: O quê?

Jack: Ela mandou outra pergunta. (lendo) Para Davy, "Como você se sente participando de um programa onde os outros dois convidados ajudaram a Caly a te dar chifres?". Você participa de outro programa sem ser o Piratas' Quest?

Ragetti: Traição!

Pintel: Motim!

Barbossa: Como você pôde trair a Bia e a Vit deste jeito?

Davy Jones: Vocês sabem o que ela quis dizer.

Jack: Essa foi sua pergunta final? Ótimo. Vou para a próxima. (vendo a lista) Olhe, a Capitan Jones nos mandou perguntas. Deixa eu ler. (lendo) Davy, você primeiro porque ela te adora "De onde surgiu a ideia (muito boa na minha opinião) de arrancar o seu coração? Afinal, você poderia ter outra coisa para acabar com o seu sofrimento."

Davy Jones: Porque eu não aguentei a dor.

Pintel e Ragetti: Dramático.

Barbossa: Mas se você tivesse com esse sorvete você não teria arrancado seu coração. (apontando o bote de sorvete gigante)

Davy Jones: Com certeza. (voltando para o sorvete)

Jack: Hector, a próxima da Cap. Jones é pra você. (lê) "Você é um dos únicos que no filme inteiro não mostrou interesse por nenhuma mulher (tirando aquele momento em q você tava falando com a Calypso no 3º filme) Você não tem nenhuma mulher especial na sua vida? "

Bia: (parando com a luta) Sim, _eu_!

Jack: Acho que ela quis dizer de... alguem com a idade mais próxima a dele.

Barbossa: Está me chamando de velho?

Jack: Estou chamando a Bia de jovem.

Bia: Pois saiba que eu sou um ano mais nova que a Elizabeth.

Vit: OMG. Você se comparou com a Elizabeth?

Bia: Que o Will. Eu sou um ano mais nova que o _Will_.

Davy Jones: Mas e daí, o que isso tem a ver?

Bia: É porque se fosse a Elizabeth e o Barbs, ninguém diria que ela é nova demais, mas como sou eu todo mundo critica.

Pintel: Mas ela é mais velha que você.

Bia: 1 ano! Um ano não é nada!

Ragetti: Ela tem razão, um ano de diferença não é muita coisa.

Davy Jones: Mas acontece que não é um ano de diferença entre os dois, é um ano de diferença com a Elizabeth. Com o Barbossa são... (começa a fazer as contas mentalmente) 33 anos de diferença pra ser mais preciso.

Bia: 23! Ele não tem 50!

Davy Jones: Tem sim...

Bia: Mas ele ficou 10 anos amaldiçoado, ou seja, ele não envelheceu nesses 10 anos, ou seja dois, ele tem 40 anos.

Vit: Grande diferença...

Jack: É, ele continua velho pra você.

Bia: São só 23 anos, não é tão diferente assim.

Vit: Pra mim é, já que é quase o dobro da minha idade, mas talvez não pra você, sua velhota. **[N/V: ela é dois anos mais velha que eu, mas é divertido chamá-la assim :P]**

Bia: Velhota?

Vit: Mas sendo velhota, você pode ficar com o Barb's.

Bia: Ah, se é assim tudo bem... espera aí, se eu sou velhota pra ficar com ele, quer dizer que você me chamou de velha e ainda chamou ele de velho. (olhar assassino)

Vit: Exatamente. Casal de velhos.

Bia: (furiosa)

Vit: Mas é assim que vai ser. Depois de ele achar a fonte.

Bia:Ah, é mesmo. Quero dizer, não seremos velhos, mas um casal :D

Jack: (olha pro Barbossa) Não vai comentar nada não?

Barbossa: O que você quer que eu diga? A data do casamento?

Bia: "Casamento"? *-* **[N/V: por que as aspas?] [N/B: Mi gusta aspas]**

Davy Jones: Quando elas fazem isso é melhor ficar quieto.

Jack: Você tem razão. Deixa elas felizes...

Bia e Vit: (felizes)

Jack: Pois bem, vamos pra próxima pergunta. (lê) "Jack, todos sabemos que você teve alguma "historia" com Scarler e Giselle. Qual foi a sua história com elas?" Bom, Capitan Jones, elas são apenas velhas conhecidas minhas.

Barbossa: "Conhecidas", sei. (irônico) Então são conhecidas bem nervosinhas.

Vit: Só porque ele leva um tapão não quer dizer que eles tem uma historia. Quer ver. (indo dar um tapa nele)

Bia: Vit! Não! (segura o braço dela a centímetros do rosto do Barbossa)

Barbossa: Que bom que você tem reflexos rápidos...

Bia: É, eu tenho reflexos de tigre.

Vit: (revira os olhos) Bia, pensa rápido! (joga uma bola para testar os reflexos dela)

Bia: (leva uma bolada na cara) Ai, Vit!

Vit: É, tem reflexos de tigre, tigre morto.

Jack: Talvez os reflexos dela só funcione em relação ao Hectito.

Barbossa: Não me chame de Hectito, Sparrow.

Jack: Por quê? A Bia pode.

Barbossa: Exato. Ela pode. Você não.

Bia: Eu posso *-* **[N/B: morram de inveja :P]**

Jack: Por que eu não posso? (indignado)

Barbossa: Concorda comigo que um homem chamar outro homem por diminutivos é estranho.

Vit: Se sua masculinidade se sentir ameaçada ao fazer isso, então sim...

Bia: O quê?

Vit: "O quê?" o quê? Eu não fiz nenhuma indireta.

Bia: Eu senti uma indireta.

Vit: Mas não teve indireta nenhuma.

Bia: Mas eu...

Jack: Não importando a indireta ou falta dela, vamos continuar.

Elas: Sim, então... (são interrompidas)

Voz da Maisa: Play Station! Play Station!

Bia e Vit: Ela voltou. (puxa as facas)

Barbossa: Esperem o programa terminar para matá-la, pelo menos.

Bia e Vit: Nos vemos no próximo programa. Tchau. (saem do palco)

Pintel: Mas e o sorvete?

Barbossa: Deixa que eu vou chamá-las (se levanta, a cadeira fica presa no quadril dele) Ah, maldita cadeirinha.

Todos: (rindo)

Barbossa: Melhor a gente chamá-las depois. (volta a se sentar)

Jack: (rindo) Depois desta linda imagem da cadeira presa pela bunda do Barbossa, vamos terminar o Piratas' Quest com chave de ouro.

Pintel: Tchau.

Ragetti: (no cavalinho) Tchau. Uiiii.

Barbossa: (revira os olhos) Tchau, gente. Até.

Davy Jones: (dá tchauzinho com a mão/garra dele) Bye.

Jack: Agora o meu tchau de apresentador. (close no rosto dele) (câmera lenta mode on) (voz sexy que só o Jack sabe fazer) Até o próximo programa. (câmera lenta mode off)

Barbossa: Pra que tudo isso?

Jack: Porque eu sou o apresentador. Agora deixa eu te ajudar com esse problema de bunda-cadeira.

* * *

**Pequena pauta: é niver da Bia essa segunda (dia 18) e eu tinha que colocar uma dedicatória a esse dia**

**Parabéns Bia, você é muito comédia e uma amiga muito legal e você é uma única pessoa que eu chamaria para apresentar Piratas' Quest ASUHAUShauh'**

**Eu sei que você não comemora aniversário, mas quem mandou você deixar que _eu _poste os capítulos do P'q? HASUHASUah'**

**Feliz aniversário, Bia (L)**

**Review? É aniversário dela gente HSAUaHSuah'**

**Vou tentar postar no dia (ou sem muito atraso) o especial de Páscoa**

**Até (k)**

**_Parabens, Bia s2_**


	13. Pascoaa o

**Essa fic é de Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos q vc goste :D**

**Aviso, se você é muito católico, não leia esse capitulo HSUHASUh'**

* * *

Vit: Olá, meu povo! (vestida de coelha. Não da playboy, of course...)

Bia: Finalmente estamos no nosso estúdio! (também vestida de bunny)

Bia e Vit: E desejamos uma feliz Pascoa para todos!

Vit: Os nossos participantes dos nossos heart vão fazer uma surpresa para nós.

Bia: Sim, eles vão fazer uma apresentação especial de Pascoa.

Bia e Vit: Vamos ver.

(musica de suspense) (cortinas se abrem)

Barbossa: (no centro do palco, vestido de Judas) (assobiando)

Fred: Ahh! (corre até por Hector)

Barbossa: (se assusta) O que foi, Pedro?

Fred: Onde Jesus está?

Barbossa: Fazendo jejum do deserto. Deus, tanto escândalo para isso?

Fred: E quando ele volta?

Barbossa: Deve voltar ainda hoje, pois já se fazem 40 dias.

Fred: Vamos ver como ele está.

Barbossa: Ah, ele sabe se virar sozinho... (eles saem do palco)

(Jack entra)

Jack: (a la Jesus) Que fome... Já se passou tanto tempo...

Davy Jones: (vestido de diabo, com roupa vermelha, um rabo, chifrinho e um tridente na mão [bem esteriotipado]) Então por que continuar com isso? Os humanos valem seu esforço?

Jack: (revira os olhos) Você de novo? Você já veio e eu já te expulsei. Vá embora.

Davy Jones: Quanto tempo já se passou? 40 dias? Sem comer? E por que?

Jack: Eu lhe direi o porque novamente, para me purificar para poder pagar pelos pecados das pessoas.

Davy Jones: Para pagar pelos pecados das outras pessoas? Vale a pena?

Jack: Valerá. Agora me deixe em paz. (sai do palco)

Davy Jones: Maldito. Assim vou perder a minha reputação de desencaminhador. Preciso de alguem próximo Dele, mas mais fraco às tentações...

Barbossa: (entrando no palco) Onde está aquele cara? Já se faz 40 dias. (olha em volta) Ele não está aqui. Maldição, alem de Ele se isolar no meio do deserto de repente, ele ainda me faz procurá-lo.

Davy Jones: (olha o Barbossa) Hm, esse vai.

(Davy Jones vai até Hector)

Davy Jones: Judas, você... (é interrompido)

Barbossa: Santa Maria mãe de deus! Como você sabe meu nome?

Davy Jones: Eu sei de tudo.

Barbossa: Serio?

Davy Jones: Sim.

Barbossa: ...Qual é a cor da minha cueca?

Davy Jones: Você não está usando cueca.

Barbossa: Caramba, é mesmo. Você é bom.

Davy Jones: Eu sei. Agora deixe-me continuar (pigarro) Judas, você entregaria Jesus aos guardas?

Barbossa: Não.

Davy Jones: Não?

Barbossa: Não.

Davy Jones: Por que não?

Barbossa: Porque não.

Davy Jones: Ah, vai...

Barbossa: Não.

Davy Jones: Vai sim...

Barbossa: Não.

Davy Jones: Entrega sim...

Barbossa: Não.

Davy Jones: Sim...

Barbossa: Não.

Davy Jones: Por favor...

Barbossa: Ah, já que você pediu com educação...

Davy Jones: Ok, quanto você quer? Espera aí, você aceitou?

Barbossa: Você falou de dinheiro?

Davy Jones: ¬¬ Droga. Quanto você quer?

Barbossa: Quanto você oferece?

Davy Jones: 25 moedas de prata.

Barbossa: O que? (Indignado) você acha que eu vou entregar o meu senhor por _25 moedas_?

Davy Jones: 26.

Barbossa: Feito. (aperta a mão dele)

Davy Jones: (sorriso macabro) Acordo selado. (some)

Barbossa: Eu hein. Cara sinistro... Ok,vou ser onde está o...

Jon: (vestido de guardinha) Lalalala... (andando pelo palco) (vê Barbossa) Ei, você!

Barbossa: Eu?

Jon: Sim, você.

Barbossa: Ok, eu.

Jon: Você é um dos apostolo do filho de Davi.

Barbossa: Jesus?

Jon: Sim, Jesus.

Barbossa: É, Jesus.

Jon: Tenho que prendê-lo.

Barbossa: O que? Por que?

Jon: Porque você é um aliado do conspirador à religião.

Barbossa: Eu?

Jon: Você.

Barbossa: Jesus?

Jon: Jesus.

Barbossa: Eu não concordo com você.

Jon: Por que?

Barbossa: Porque eu não quero ser preso.

Jon: Quem mandou se aliar com um conspirador? (algemando Barbossa **[N/V: tinha algemas naquela época...?]**)

Barbossa: Minha vovozinha. Ela me disse assim (fazendo voz de velha) "Se você quer ser importante e mudar o mundo, se alie com um conspirador"

Jon: Ela não dizia isso...

Barbossa: Dizia sim. E eu perguntava "Mas, vovó, por que _eu_ não sou _o_ conspirador?" e ela me respondia "Por que você não tem culhões para ser o conspirador." (pausa) Naquela época, eu não sabia o que significava culhões, então não me sentia ofendido. Agora eu sinto.

Jon: Isso não me importa. Eu vou prendê-lo.

Barbossa: Por que me perguntou então se não se importa?

Jon: Só por perguntar.

Barbossa: Então não reclame se eu responder.

Jon: Só fique quieto. (levando Barbossa)

Barbossa: Espere. Por que você não prende o conspirador alem de mim?

Jon: Você está vendo Ele aqui, por acaso?

Barbossa: Não, mas eu sei onde ele estará.

Jon: … Onde?

Barbossa: Eu lhe mostro. Mas não de graça.

Jon: Eu vou soltá-lo se você me mostrar.

Barbossa: (dá de ombros) Nada feito.

Jon: …. Ok. 30 moedas de prata.

Barbossa: 30? é mais que o outro me oferece.

Jon: Outro?

Barbossa: Esquece. Aceito.

Jon: (solta ele)

Barbossa: Vou me encontrar com Jesus e dar um sinal para mostrar que é ele.

Jon: Feito.

(As cortinas fecham e abrem rapidamente e Jack, Barbossa e Fred estão em uma mesa com mais pessoas, mas eles são só figurantes)

Jack: Um de vocês aqui irá me trair.

Fred: Como assim, senhor.

Jack: Um de vocês aqui irá me trair. Não me ouviu?

Barbossa: Acho que ele quis uma explicação.

Jack: Ah. Ok. Um de vocês irá me entregar aos guardas. Provavelmente já me entregaram e estão esperando o momento certo.

(momento constrangedor)

Barbossa: (pigarro) Mas isso é importante, senhor?

Jack: Sim. Sem essa traição, eu não conseguiria fazer o que eu quero fazer. E, já que eu vou fazer o que vou fazer para pagar os pecados da humanidade, então essa tal pessoa não é culpada pelo o que tem que fazer, já que eu paguei por seu pecado também. Ouviu? (para Barbossa)

Barbossa: Por que você falou isso para _mim_?

Jack: É pra você não se matar depois de me entregar.

Todos: :O é o Judas.

Barbossa: Boa, você me dedurou.

Jack: Eu nos dedurei, isso já estava combinado.

Barbossa: Mas eles não sabiam disso.

Jack: De qualquer jeito. Vamos logo com isso, estou com fome. Estou a 40 dias sem comer, licença. (pega o pão) Esse é meu corpo e blablabla, todos já sabem.

Fred: A fala é "tomai todos e comei, pois este é o meu corpo"

Jack: Viu, você já sabe. (pega o vinho) Isso vocês também sabem. (entrega para todo mundo) Vamos comer logo.

(eles comem)

Jon: (entra e fica na beira do palco)

Barbossa: (fazendo o sinal bem "discretamente" para Jack)

Jon: ?

Barbossa: É ele. (gesticula com os lábios, ainda apontando para Jack)

Jon: O quê?

Jack: Sou eu, meu deus (se levantando) Queria que ele desse cambalhotas?

Fred: Você é Jesus, você tem que ser mais legal.

Jack: Não saia do personagem, Pedro. (sendo algemado)

Jon: Bom trabalho. (para Barbossa)

Barbossa: (com um saquinho de moedas) Muito bom trabalho.

Jack: Algemas incomodam.

Barbossa: Eu sei.

Jon: (leva Jack)

Fred: Você traiu Jesus!

Barbossa: Você não ouviu o que ele disse, é importante. E eu ganhei 30 moedas de prata com isso. Que tal se a gente ir comer comida de verdade ao invés desse pão e vinho?

Fred: Você traiu Jesus!

Barbossa: Ele que pediu... (dando de ombros) Eu vou comer agora, se você não quer ir, não me importo. (sai do palco)

Fred: Traidor. (resmunga, então sai do palco)

Jack: (entra no palco) (levando uma cruz de papelão) (assobiando)

Bia: (coelha guarda numero 1) A cruz é pesada, Jack... (comenta)

Jack: Ah. (fingindo que a cruz de papelão é pesada)

Vit: (coelha guarda numero 2) Isso é tão legal. Somos as guardas que chicotearam e crucificaram Jesus *-*

Bia: Isso é algo bom?

Vit: Um sonho realizado. (dá uma chicoteada em Jack com um chicote de barbante) Continue andando. Você tem muito o que andar ainda.

(eles três dão umas voltas no palco)

Vit: (sussurrando para Bia) Isso não acaba, não?

Bia: (sussurrando de volta) Não sei, eles que estão cuidando disso.

Jack: Chegamos.

Elas: Chegamos?

Jack: Se não era, agora é, porque eu não aguento mais. (larga a cruz)

Vit: (dá uma chicotada nele) Aqui não. Lá.

Jack: Por que lá?

Bia: Você quer que a gente te pregue mesmo na cruz?

Jack: (pega a cruz) Vocês estão certas. (sai do palco)

Davy Jones: (entra no palco) MuamUaMuamUa (isso ser uma risada do mal) Eu consegui! Hora da dancinha do mal. (dancinha do mal do Davy) MuaMuamUamUamUauh.

Bia e Vit: (rindo) Adorei a coreografia, Davy.

Davy Jones: Eles me obrigaram fazer isso para dar tempo.

Bia e Vit: Tempo para que?

Jon: (com um mega crucifixo nas mãos) Para "pregar" o Jack na cruz.

Vit: Mas esse é Jesus "de verdade"...

Jon: E Jack é Jesus!

Fred: Fiquem surpresos.

Todos: Ohhhhh. ("surpresos")

Jon: Tá bom então. Vou levá-lo de volta. (sai do palco com o crucifixo)

Bia: Pra onde a gente vai agora?

Vit: Arg, é horrível não saber o que vai acontecer.

Davy Jones: (saindo do palco puxando as duas)

Barbossa: (entra) Ah, me sinto tão mal com o que eu fiz. (dramático) O que será que acontecerá conosco agora que Jesus se foi?

Fred: (entra) É tudo culpa sua.

Barbossa: Shh. Já se fazem 3 dias, o que acontecerá?

Jack: Eu voltei! (pose de i'm back **[N/V: não sei como ser essa pose]**) Agora tenho que ir ficar ao lado do meu Pai.

Fred: Você realmente tem que ir?

Jack: Sim.

Fred: Você volta?

Jack: Sim.

Fred: Quando?

Jack: Quando for tempo do apocalipse e eu for avisar os podres mortais e lutar contra o deus do submundo.

Davy Jones: (entra) Eu?

Jack: Você.

Davy Jones: Por que você tem que lutar comigo?

Jack: Ta na bíblia, a culpa não é minha.

Davy Jones: ¬¬'

Jack: De qualquer forma, tenho que ir. Adeus, mundinho. Até o apocalipse.

Mundinho: Adeus, Jesus. Não precisa voltar tão cedo.

Jack: ¬¬' tchau. (vai embora)

(as cortinas se fecham)

Todos: (batendo palmas)

(as cortinas se abrem)

Bia e Vit: Adorei.

Bia: Bem, esse foi o especial de pascoa que nossos participantes nos deram :D

Vit: Mas não seria pascoa de verdade sem... chocolate. (com uma cesta de chocolate)

Todos: *-* Chocolate

Bia: Eu comprei um ovo de chocolate GG pra o meu Barb's (pega um ovo gigante). Porque eu amo _muito _ele. (dá o ovo para ele)

Barbossa: Obrigado, Bia. (hug)

Bia: *-* De nada. Eu também comprei um para o Jack. (pega outro ovo)

Jack: Por que o dele é maior.

Bia: Porque era o único ovo gigante na loja de chocolate que eu fui. (entrega o ovo para Jack)

Jack: Obrigado, amor

Bia: *-* E também pro Davyto. (entrega outro ovo para o Davy Jones)

Davy Jones: Thank you.

Vit: Agora os meus. Um pro Davyto do meu coração. Um para o amor, o Jackito. E um para o meu love, Judas. (entrega três ovos de chocolate tamanho G)

Barbossa: Só porque eu fiz o Judas que você me deu um ovo? -'

Vit: Também.

Barbossa: E por que eu fui o Judas, que eu não entendi?

Jack: Porque você me traiu.

Vit: Tecnicamente, Jesus pediu para Judas entregá-lo, então ele não o traiu.

Bia: E o Barbossa não se amotinou.

Davy Jones: É porque eu queria ser o capetinha e o Jack parece Jesus.

Vit: Aii, tadim do meu Jack.

Bia: Você queria ser o capeta, Davy?

Davy Jones: Eu não queria ser a mulher desta vez :D

Apresentadoras: Faz sentido...

Vit: E por que o Jackie não participou?

Barbossa: Ele comeu chocolate demais e não pode vim.

Bia: Que chocolate?

Jack: Os que compramos para vocês.

Davy Jones: Mas o macaco comeu todos eles.

Bia e Vit: Vocês compraram chocolate pra gente? *-*

Eles: Sim.

Bia e Vit: Own, que coisa fofaaaaa *-*

Jack: Mas o Barbossa deixou aquele bicho comer o chocolate.

Barbossa: Só porque ele é um macaco não quer dizer que ele não gosta de chocolate.

Vit: Eu tinha até comprado um ovo para ele. (com um mini ovinho de chocolate) Mas como ele não veio vai ficar pra gente.

Bia: É uma troca justa.

Davy Jones: O nosso chocolate era maior...

Bia e Vit: O que conta é a intenção :D

Jack: Vamos comprar outro para vocês.

Bia e Vit: *-*

Davy Jones: Sim, vamos.

Bia: Espera, temos que finalizar o programa.

Vit: É. Boa pascoa para todos e que vocês ganhem bastantes chocolates :D

Bia: Só toma coitado para não passar mal, ouviu, Vit?

Vit: Se eu passar mal, vai ser uma segunda-feira mesmo... Tchau pessoal. Vamos distribuir chocolate para a nossa plateia.

Plateia: Ehhhh!

Todos: Tchau. Feliz pascoa!

* * *

**ASHuAHSuaH'**

**Feliz Pascoa para todos vocês :D**

**Não atrasamos! |o/**

**Reviews? Beijos, até o proximo programa**


	14. Especial de Cicatriz

**Essa fic é da Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos que vocês gostem :D**

Bia e Vit: Aye, everybody!

Bia: Estamos no nosso estúdio oficial!

Vit: (soprando uma língua de sogra, soltando confetes e serpentinas)

Bia: A Vit está feliz com isso.

Vit: Eu senti tanta falta do nosso estudiozinho (abraçando um pilar)

Jack: Mas nos já fizemos o especial de páscoa no estúdio normal, esqueceram?

Bia: Sim, mas não tivemos tempo de comemorar devidamente.

Vit: Exatamente, o nosso novo velho estúdio merece uma comemoração apropriada (jogando mais confetes)

Davy Jones: Você vai limpar essa bagunça de confetes, certo?

Vit: (enrola o Davy com uma serpentina) Claro, claro...

Bia: OK, Vit, vamos continuar...

Vit: Sim. (para de enrolar o Davy) Temos um motivo especial para esse programa.

Bia: Sim, ele é o ultimo programa antes do POTC 4!

Vit: E o ultimo antes das trocentas mil perguntas que vamos fazer sobre o novo filme.

Bia: Porem. (fica seria) hoje também é um dia de muita tristeza e raiva.

Barbossa: Por quê? Afinal, faltam poucos dias para estreia.

Vit: Sim e estamos muito animadas (sorrindo) Mas... (fica seria) temos o infortúnio de informar...

Bia: Qual é a convidada especial nada especial de hoje.

Jack: Será que é quem eu estou pensando que é?

Barbossa: É, eu acho que é pelo ódio no olhar das duas.

Bia: Não só no olhar.

Vit: Vit: Mas também no coração.

Davy Jones: Mas ódio é um sentimento muito forte.

Bia: Nós sabemos.

Vit: Pois nós o sentimos.

Bia: E infelizmente, nós tivemos que assinar um contrato de que não faríamos mal à... ela.

Vit: Fingiram que queriam um autógrafo...

Bia: Se nós soubéssemos o que era, _nunca _teríamos assinado.

Vit: E nunca a convidaríamos se não tivesse outro personagem livre para hoje.

Bia: Mas até o cachorro das chaves não pode vir...

Vit: Então... (suspiro derrotado) Eu não consigo, Bia. Faça por mim.

Bia: É um sacrifício necessário, Vit. Além disso, você perdeu no cara ou coroa ou coroa.

Vit: Maldita moeda! (suspira) Ok, eu chamo... (respira fundo) Eliza... (as palavras não saem da sua boca) Eliza... Eliza...

Bia: (dá um tapa nas costas da Vit)  
Vit: Elizabeth.

Todos: Oh, ela falou :O

(Momento de suspense) (Elizabeth entra)  
Elizabeth: Olá todos vocês.

(Passam 1, 2 segundos)  
Bia e Vit: Eu vou pegar você! (voa na direção dela)

Barbossa: (segura a Bia)

Davy Jones: (segura a Vit)  
eles: Calma vocês duas. Vocês assinaram o contrato.

Jack: É. Só falta vocês serem processadas.

Vit: E aí, Bia, aceita gastar uma grana pagando um advogado para bater nela?

Bia: Até meu ultimo centavo.

Barbossa: fiquem calmas, não vale a pena se rebaixarem ao nível dela.

Elizabeth: Ei!

Bia: É Vit, o Barbie tem razão.

Vit: É, não somos como ela.

Davy Jones: Exato. Agora vamos voltar ao programa, ok?

Bia e Vit: Ok.

(Apresentadoras já mais calmas) (Davy Jones e Barbossa as soltam e voltam pro seus lugares)  
Bia: (tira um boneco de vodu da Elizabeth do bolso)

Vit: (pega um alfinete do short)

Elas: (alfinetam o boneco)

Lizzie: (olha estranhando) (Nada acontece)

Bia: Maldição! Compramos isso a toa.

Vit: Deve ser porque você não está alfinetando forte o bastante.

Bia: Ah, alfineta você, então. (passa o boneco pra ela)

Jack: Eu alfineto, tu alfinetas, ele alfineta, nós alfinetamos, vós alfinetais, eles alfinetam. Esse verbo existe?

Bia: Sim, vem do alfinete.

Jack: Não diga!

Vit: Ahn... não funcionou. (com o bonequinho todo destruído)

Bia: Continuo com o meu: Maldição! Compramos à toa!

Vit: Ok, agora vamos as perguntas.

Bia: Elizabeth, como você se sente sabendo que matou os três capitães aqui presentes?

Lizzie: Eu me senti culpada de ter deixado o Jack pro Kraken, por isso fui até o baú de Jones ajudar a trazê-lo de volta, mas eu não matei o Barbossa nem o Jones.

Bia e Vit: É, mas ajudou!

Barbossa e Davy Jones: Elas têm razão.

Lizzie: Não tem não, foi o Jack que matou vocês dois e não eu.

Jack: Epa, espera aí, tecnicamente foi o seu marido que matou o Jones.

Lizzie: Mas você ajudou.

Jack: Você também ajudou.

Vit: Apanha! (dá uma "chicoteada" na Elizabeth) Hm, isso foi legal.

Bia: Deve ser mesmo. Como você se sente depois de chicotear a Elizabeth?

Vit: Muito bem *-*. Estaria melhor se o chicote fosse de verdade *.*

Bia: Com fincos na ponta *-*

Vit: Que arrancasse pedaços de pele *-*

Bia: E de carne também *-*

Elas: *-* Churrasquinho de Lizzie.

Lizzie: É uma boa eu ter medo destas duas?

Barbossa: Bem, elas te odeiam...

Jack: E elas podem te machucar mesmo com o contrato...

Davy Jones: Então é uma boa sim, porque assim você não relaxa e presta atenção.

Lizzie: (medo) Mas por que elas têm tanta raiva e mim, eu não fiz nada.

Bia e Vit: Não fez nada?

Vit: Você matou o Jack!

Bia: Matou o Barbs!

Vit: Matou o Jack!

Bia: Matou o James!

Vit: Matou Sao Feng!

Bia: Matou Bootstrap!

Vit: Mas Bootstrap não morreu.

Bia: É, mas se morresse, com certeza ela estaria envolvida.

Vit: É mesmo, vendo por esse lado...

Lizzie. Ei, eu só matei Jack, não tive nada a ver com a morte dos outros.

Vit: Mas estava por perto quando ocorreram.

Lizzie: E daí? Isso não quer dizer nada.

Bia: Quer dizer que a morte te persegue.

Todos: (dão um passo para trás se afastando da Lizzie)

Vit: Será que passa pelo ar? Melhor nem arriscar. (coloca uma mascara de cirurgia no rosto)

Bia: Quero uma também!

Vit: Só tenho essa, desculpa.

Bia: Me dá então. (puxa a mascara da Vit)

Vit: Aí, _eu _morro. Se eu morrer quem é que vai falar que você morreu? Me devolve.

(Cabo de guerra com a mascara) (a mascara rasga)

Vit: Boa, Bia. Você tinha que dar uma de egoista.

Bia: Eu, egoista? Você ia me deixar morrer.

Vit: O mesmo vale pra você.

Bia: Mas agora nós dois vamos morrer.

Vit: Já sinto meu coração desacelerar.

Lizzie: Vocês estão exagerando...

Barbossa: Bom, na verdade, as duas têm razão, por onde você passa, alguém acaba morrendo.

Lizzie: Até você contra mim, Barbossa?

Barbossa: Me dê um motivo para ficar ao seu lado. 1º- você me enganou com a história do medalhão, 2º- ajudou o Turner e o Jack a me matar e 4º- virou rei da corte da irmandade.

Guri da plateia: Mas e o 3º? **[N/B: ah, é o calor das emoções...]**

Lizzie: Mas o que isso tem a ver?

Bia: O Barbie é que merecia ser o rei e não você.

Lizzie: Mas foi o Jack que me fez rainha, não fui eu que escolhi ser.

Vit: Não importa, mesmo assim a culpa é sua.

Lizzie: (irritada) Minha? Vocês duas têm é inveja de mim porque eu sou a mocinha e a rainha dos piratas e vocês não.

Davy Jones: Você não devia ter dito isso...

Barbossa: Não mesmo.

Jack: (se esconde atrás da cadeira)

Bia e Vit: (rugem)

(A imagem é cortada)

_Desculpem-nos, mas sofremos uma perda de sinal._

_Enquanto tentamos recuperá-lo, veja essa imagem de coelho fazendo pole dance_

_(Coelhinho seduzindo)_

(A imagem volta)

Bia: (sentada no chão olhando o telão) Esse coelho é muito fofo.

Vit: (o mesmo que a Bia) Sim, sim. E seduz muito.

(O estúdio todo bagunçado, com as cadeiras jogadas por toda parte)

Guri da plateia: (traumatizado, em posição fetal) Nunca deixe Bia e Vit com raiva. Nunca deixe Bia e Vit com raiva. Nunca deixe...

Resto da plateia: (encolhida no chão) (assustados)

Jack:Acabou? (voltando para o palco)

Bia e Vit: A maldita se escondeu..

Barbossa: Vocês também não se esconderiam? (pegando a cadeira dele)

Davy Jones: (já de volta no lugar) Onde ela está afinal?

Bia e Vit: (dão de ombros) México?

Fred: Está seguro agora? (olha em volta, então traz Lizzie de volta)

Bia e Vit: (se levantam) Ela voltou. (rosnam)

Jon: Vocês têm que continuar o programa.

Fred: É, vocês assinaram o contrato senão vão ser despedidas.

Bia e Vit: (param) Mas meu emprego é perfeito...

Fred: Então controlem-se.

Lizzie: (olhando assustada para Bia e Vit)

Bia e Vit: (lançam olhares assassinos pra Lizzie, mas continuam com o programa)

Bia: Ok, próxima pergunta.

Vit: Elizabeth, você se arrependeu de ter casado com o Will?

Lizzie: Não, por que me arrependeria?

Bia: Porque agora você só poderá vê-lo uma vez a cada dez anos.

Vit: (voz de suspense) (falando em eco) Dez anos...

Lizzie: Eu amo o Will e vou esperar por ele.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Ah hã, sei. Já ouvi isso uma vez.

Lizzie: Só porque a Calypso te largou, não quer dizer que eu vou largar o Will.

Vit: Verdade, Davy. A Calypso é uma bitch por te deixar. Mas a Elizabeth não é esse tipo de bitch.

Lizzie: Ahh... obrigada, eu acho...

Bia: É, ela é o tipo de bitch que faz a vida dos outros um inferno.

Vit: E nada melhor para conseguir isso do que sua nada desejável companhia.

Elas: (piscadelas inocentes) :D

Lizzie: (irritada) Olha só, escutem aqui, vocês...

Jack: (sussurra para Elizabeth) Acho melhor você não provocá-las novamente.

Lizzie: Mas elas que estão me provocando.

Jack: Tecnicamente...

Lizzie: (interrompe) Eu não acredito, você está defendendo elas?

Jack: Bem, claro, afinal os motivos para elas não gostarem de você são parcialmente verdade e elas são bem legais se você não as irritar. E elas merecem ser defendidas, diferente de você.

Bia e Vit: *-* Apanha. (elas "chicoteiam" a Lizzie)

Vit: Ei, essa função é minha.

Bia: Mas eu não podia ficar quieta e passar um programa inteiro sem chicoteá-la)

Vit: Ah, ok. É divertido, não é?

Bia: Muito *-*

Lizzie: (olha para Hector e Davy) Vocês vão deixar elas me chicotearem e não vão dizer nada?

Davy Jones e Barbossa: (rindo) Vamos sim: Apanha!

Lizzie: (irritada) Cansei! Vou embora daqui. (levanta da cadeira)

Produtor Fred: Ei, espera aí, o programa ainda não acabou, você não pode ir embora. (faz a Lizzie se sentar novamente)

Lizzie: Ah, eu vou sim. (levanta de novo)

Fred: Não, você também assinou um contrato de que ficaria até o final (faz ela se sentar de novo)

Vit: Háhá, é uma via de mão dupla, então.

Bia: Bom saber disso, háhá.

Bia e Vit: Muamuahmuahaha! Risada do mal!

Vit: Ok, ok (controla o riso) Vamos pra próxima pergunta.

Bia: Elizabeth, quando você é "sequestrada" (faz as aspas com as mãos) pelo Barb's e você fala que seu sobrenome é Turner e blá blá blá, o Barbs fala que você não vai desembarcar e vai ficar no Pérola Negra. Bom a pergunta é: Por que você não pulou do navio e nadou até a praia já que Port Royal estava tão perto?

Vit: É, e você voltava pra casa numa boa.

Lizzie: Estão loucas? Port Royal estava longe sim, principalmente para quem iria lá nadando e ainda por cima em uma água congelando e usando um daqueles vestidos pesadíssimos.

Bia e Vit: Preguiçosa.

Bia: Até parece que ia estar _tão _frio assim.

Vit: E um vestido daqueles pesava quanto? Três toneladas?

Bia: É, e... ah, já sei o que foi.

Vit: O quê?

Bia: Ela não sabe nadar.

Jack: Bem lembrado, fui até eu que a salvei quando ela caiu na água.

Lizzie: Eu sei nadar. Só não nadei porque era longe e a água era fria.

Vit: Mas quando o Jack te salvou, não tinha motivo para você não nadar.

Lizzie: Tinha sim, eu estava inconsciente!

Bia: Desculpa! Nada mais que desculpas! Você não sabe nadar.

Lizzie: Mas quando Barbossa nos fez ficar naquela ilha, eu fui nadando até ela.

Todos: ….

Vit: Falando na ilha...

Bia: Quando você ficou lá com o Jack.

Vit: Você queria dormir com ele?

Bia: Dormir _dormir _com ele.

Lizzie: O quê? Não! Eu gostava do Will!

Bia e Vit: Gostava... ah hã...

Bia: Então me explique um detalhezinho.

Vit: Por que a bússola do Jack apontava para o próprio dito quando você procurava o baú?

Jack: (sorrindo)

Lizzie: Bem... porque... porque aquela bússola não funciona. Eu amo o Will e sempre vou amar.

Bia: Repita isso até se convencer.

Lizzie: Eu tive alguns deslizes sim, eu admito. Mas agora eu sei o que quero e não é o Jack.

Jack: (para de sorrir)

Vit: Como você não quer o Jack? Olhe só pra essa carinha (aperta o rosto dele) Não quer, hein/

Jack: (fazendo biquinho) Me solta.

Vit: (ignora ele) Fala peixim gordim quê comê farofa pá ficar diabético.

Bia: Solta ele, Vit. Está na hora do plano.

Vit: (larga o Jack) O plano cisne pardal?

Bia: Yesssssssss.

Vit: Haha, haha. Muahaahaha!

Bia: Muamuahahaha!

Barbossa: Por que elas estão rindo maleficamente assim?

Davy Jones: Acho que esse plano é diabólico.

Jack: Pera aí, Pardal é a tradução de Sparrow...

Lizzie: E cisne é do meu Swan...

(Bia e Vit aparecem vestidas de fantasmas e dão um susto nela)

Lizzie: AH! (agarra o Jack com medo)

Bia: (vira-se para câmera) Isso é pra vocês, fã Sparrabeth, não dizerem que nesse programa não teve um momento Jack s2 Elizabeth.

Vit: (olhando para a câmera) É, mas não se acostumem não, foi a primeira e ultima vez.

Bia: Isso mesmo. Agora já chega. (tira Elizabeth de perto do Jack)

Vit: Malditos sejam aqueles que tiveram está ideia para aumentar a audiência (limpando o Jack com um espanador)

Bia: Mas Vit, fomos nós mesmas que tivemos essa ideia...

Vit: Droga! Maldita seja nossa imaginação! E maldita seja a procura de audiência!

Bia: É, mas se não tivermos audiência, perderíamos o Piratas' Quest.

Vit: Todos, batam na madeira!

Todos: (batem na madeira)

Vit: Ufa... Agora vamos para a parte especial _especial _mesmo do programa de hoje.

Bia: Ah, achei que essa hora nunca chegaria.

Bia e Vi: O especial de cicatrizes!

Barbossa: "Especial de cicatrizes"?  
Vit: Sim, no qual os capitães, no caso vocês, e a convidada, no caso ela (aponta para Lizzie) Mostram suas cicatrizes e falam como as conseguiram.

Jack: Mas e quem não tiver uma cicatriz?

Bia: Mas esse não é o seu caso, Jack.

Jack: Sim, mas é o caso dela (indica Lizzie com a cabeça)

Lizzie: Quem lhe disse isso? Saiba que eu também tenho uma cicatriz, tá?

Todos: (sarcásticos) Ah hã. Tem sim.

Lizzie: Eu tenho sim, olhem (ela mostra a palma da mão, que tinha uma marquinha)

Bia e Vit: Noooooooooossa!

Bia: Essa é _a_cicatriz. (andando em volta da Lizzie fazendo uma dança tribal)

Vit: E você é _a_marcada. (acompanha a Bia na dança tribal)

Apresentadoras: Curvem-se com o poder da marcadaaa (elas param) Poshel na huí **[N/V: xingamento em russo, não queira saber o que significa rsrs']**

Bia: Até a _minha _cicatriz é melhor que a sua. (puxa a barra da calça e mostra uma marca na panturrilha)

Barbossa: Como você fez isso?

Bia: Eu caí de bicicleta quando era mais nova.

Davy Jones: (rindo) Imagina a mini Bia andando, e caindo, numa bicicletinha.

Bia e Vit: Ele falou a palavra do programa!

(Começa a tocar a musica "Ela tá de saia" e as apresentadoras dançam)

Vit: Por você falar, você ganha esse pirulito (dá um pirulito gigante para Davy)

Davy Jones: (pega o pirulito super happy)

Jack: Antes não tinha prêmio.

Bia e Vit: Agora tem *-*

Lizzie: Mas voltando ao assunto. A minha cicatriz é mais séria. Foi Barbossa que fez quando cortou a minha mão quando achava que meu sangue quebraria a maldição.

Bia: Você teve sorte dele não cortar a sua garganta.

Barbossa: E nem ficou uma marca tão grande assim, você que é exagerada.

Lizzie: Eu não sou exagerada.

Barbossa: É sim, isso não passou de um cortezinho e você já chama de cicatriz. Até a da perna da Bia é melhor que isso.

Bia: *-*

Vit: Isso é uma indireta, Bia...

Lizzie: Está falando isso porque foi você quem fez o corte. Tem uma cicatriz aqui sim.

Bia: Tive uma ideia pra acabar com esse problema de ela tem não tem cicatriz.

Todos: Qual?

Bia: Fazer ia cicatriz de verdade nela. (sorriso macabro)

Vit: ótima ideia, Bia. (sorriso sinistro)

Davy Jones: (lambendo o pirulito) O contrato.

Elas: Maldição!

Bia: Ok, vamos logo para as cicatrizes de verdade *-*

Lizzie: Ei!

Vi: Sim, sim. Vamos lá. Primeiro o Barbossa.

Bia: (abre a blusa do Barb's, arrancando os botões)

Barbossa: Minha camisa!

Jack: Por que primeiro ele?

Vit: Você fica por ultimo ;9. E o Davy tá com o pirulito.

Davy Jones: Primeiro o Hector.

Bia: (tira o casaco do Barb's, coloca o Jackie no ombro e deixa o Barb's sem blusa)

Todos: Que rápida O_O

Velhinha da plateia: Eu disse que era uma pouca vergonha esse programa **[N/As: Mesmo assim ela voltou, safadénha]**

Vit: Ok, Barbossa cicatriz você tem?

Barbossa: Só essa do rosto mesmo, mas quase ninguém repara nela.

Jack: Então pra que a Bia arrancou sua blusa?

Bia: Pra ter certeza que só tinha essa mesmo, oras...

Vit: Mas como o Barb's não ia saber que tem uma cicatriz...?

Bia: Era pra ter certeza, Vit.**[N/B: Não estraga o meu plano!]**

Vit: Ok, mas como você conseguiu essa cicatriz?

Barbossa: Foi uma luta há uns anos atras num porto em Valparaíso quando eu quis pegar a espada que agora é minha.

Vit: Pegar ou "pegar"? (faz as aspas_

Barbossa: Como assim?

Vit: Você roubou ou foi pegar porque esqueceu?

Bia: Tá falando que o Hector é ladrão?

Todos: (ignoram a Bia rsrs')

Barbossa: Nem um nem outro. Era legado de família e eu fui pegá-la pra mim. Então alguém quis roubar minha espada e começamos a lutar, e foi nessa luta que levei um golpe que me deixou essa cicatriz.

Bia: Own, tadinho do Hector.

Vit: E o que aconteceu com a pessoa que te deixou essa cicatriz?

Barbossa: Morreu.

Jack: Morreu ou foi morto?

Barbossa: E importa agora? Ele já tá morto mesmo.

Vit: Faz sentido...

Bia(vira pro Jones) E você, Davyto, que cicatrizes você tem?

Davy Jones: A mais conhecida é a de quando arranquei o meu coração.

Bia e Vit: *-* Mostra.

Davy Jones: (indo tirar a camisa)

Vit: Espera. Musica!

Bia: Por que o Barbie não teve musica?

Vit: Você arrancou a roupa dele tão rápido que nem teve tempo de ligar a musica.

(Musica tema da Pantera Cor de Rosa)

Bia e Vit: Tem que ser no ritmo *-*

Davy Jones: No ritmo não.

Bia e Vit: Ultima chance, Davy. (Davy não tira) Ok.

(As apresentadoras tiram a camisa dele no ritmo na musica)

Jack: (tapa os olhos)

(Musica para) (As apresentadoras e Davy param com a dança também)

Jack: (destapa os olhos) Acabou o show de horrores?

Lizzie: (sussurra) Pelo visto não, ele ainda tá sem camisa.

Davy Jones: Ei, eu ouvi essa!

Bia e Vit: Cadê a cicatriz?

Bia: Não dá pra ver.

Davy Jones: Não? (olha pro peito dele) É mesmo.

Vit: Deve ser porque você tá com pele de peixe.

Bia: O que que tem?

Vit: Peixe não cicatrize, cicatriza? Bom, eu nunca vi um peixe com cicatriz.

Davy Jones: Eu paro com a maldição então. (olha para as apresentadoras) Vocês não são me dar uma bandeirada, vão?

Bia e Vit: Rsrsrs' não... eu acho.

Davy Jones: (fica na sua forma não-peixe) Viram? (mostra a cicatriz no peito dele)

Lizzie: Nossa, assim é o Jones sem maldição? (olhando pra ele admirada)

Bia e Vit: (tapam os olhos dela)

Vit: Você falou mal do Davy, portanto não tem direito de olhá-lo.

Bia: Exatamente. Também não tem o direito de olhar pro Barbs já que também falou mal dele.

Lizzie: (sendo vendada pelas apresentadoras) Mas eu não falei nada do Barbossa.

Bia: Mas pensou!

Lizzie: Agora você lê pensamento?

Bia: Háhá admitiu que pensou mal dele. Sua vaca.

Vit: (depois de amarrar uma venda nos olhos da Elizabeth, amordaça ela e a amarra na cadeira) Você não tem outra cicatriz não, Davy?

Davy Jones: Não. Depois que fiquei amaldiçoado, eu não me machuco mais, então eu não tenho cicatriz.

Bia: Se você não se machuca, por que você reclamou da bandeirada que você levou?

Davy Jones: Porque doí. E é psicológico...

Vit: Que nem o Ragetti quando estava amaldiçoado e gritou quando Elizabeth jogou brasa quente em cima dele. Tudo dor psicológica.

Bia: OK, mas agora é a vez do Jack.

Vit: Musica!

_I'm bringin' sexy back_

Jack: Essa musica já foi, não?

Bia: Sim, mas essa é a _sua _musica,

Vit: Por isso é ela de novo.

Elas: Agora tira logo!

_I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act!  
I think it's special what's behind your back.  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack!_

Jack: (tirando a blusa no ritmo da musica, seduzindo)

Bia e Vit: *-*

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (revirando os olhos)

Lizzie: (levanta disfarçadamente a venda dos seus olhos)

Velhinha da plateia: *-*

Jack: (Sem camisa) (roda a blusa acima da cabeça)

Plateia: (enlouquecida)

Jack: (joga a blusa na plateia)

Plateia: (já enlouquecida, fica mais ainda para pegar a blusa do Jack)

Bia: Ah, e a gente? Não ganhamos peças de roupas?

Vit: Não, mas ganhamos _isso. _(dançando com o Jack, então agarra ele)*-*

Bia: (agarra ele também) *-*

Mulheres da plateia: (tentando ir até o palco também)

Gays da plateia: (empurrando as mulheres da frente)

Seguranças: (seguram a plateia enlouquecida)

Produtor Fred: (pega uma buzina de mão) (coloca num megafone) (aperta a buzina) (som ensurdecedor)

(Para a confusão no estúdio)

Fred: Vamos manter a ordem. Vocês duas (aponta pra apresentadoras) continuem o programa.

Bia e Vit: (ainda agarrando o Jack) Pera aí...

Fred: (vai até elas) (dá uma buzinada no ouvido das duas)

Bia e Vit: (parcialmente surdas) (largam o Jack)

Bia: (gritando, achando que está sussurrando) Ah, que cara chato.

Vit: ("sussurra" de volta) Muito. Sempre nos apresando.

Bia: Vamos demiti-lo.

Fred: Eu ouvi isso, e _eu _sou o chefe de vocês.

Bia: Não vamos demiti-lo.

Vit: É, e ele é muito legal.

Fred: Continuem logo.

Apresentadoras: Apresado...

Bia: (vira-se para Jack) Então como conseguiu suas cicatrizes?

Jack: Foram resultado das minhas inúmeras aventuras.

Vit: Isso nós sabemos, queremos uma resposta mais específica.

Jack: Ok, essa (mostra uma cicatriz no seu braço direito) ganhei quando invadi o porto de Nassau. Essas (mostra três cicatrizes em seu peito) foram três tiros que levei numa briga em Cingapura e essa (ele mostra o "P" em seu pulso) Bom, essa vocês já sabem com consegui..

Bia: Falando nisso...

Vit: Que marca você fez no Beckett?

Jack: (rindo) Essa vocês têm que deixar _ele _contar.

Todos: . eu queria saber.

Bia: Mas não queremos convidá-lo...

Vit: Ele é muito chato...

Davy Jones: Mas vocês convidaram ela. (aponta para Elizabeth amordaçada)

Bia: Isso porque o cachorro das chaves não pôde vir!

Vit: Vamos chamá-lo sim, mas num futuro distante.

Barbossa: Ok, desculpe interromper, mas já posso colocar a camisa agora?

Bia: (sorrindo) Mas é claro... que não,Hector.

Barbossa: Por que não?

Bia: Porque Você fica melhor assim.

Jack: (indo abrir a boca)

Apresentadoras: Nem pergunte...

Davy Jones: E eu, posso?

Vit: Não.

Davy Jones: Por que?

Vit: Pelo mesmo motivo do Hector e também piratas sem camisa dão mais audiência pro programa :D

Davy Jones: Você pode, pelo menos, devolver minha blusa?

Vit: (olha pra blusa do Davy na mão dela) Olha só, está comigo.

Davy Jones: Devolva, por favor?

Bia: Se devolvermos a blusa, você vai vesti-la.

Vit: É. (amarra a blusa na cintura) Te devolvo mais tarde. **[N/V: Ou não hehe]**

Davy Jones: Mas tá frio aqui.

Barbossa: É mesmo, tô congelando.

Bia: Ah, eu esquento você Barbie. (abraça ele) **[N/B: No bom sentido. Tá bom, no mal também hehe]**

Barbossa: (sendo abraçado) Você devolver minha blusa já bastava.

Bia: Shh!

Vit: Nem tá frio. Vocês são muito frescos.

Jack: É, não sei da onde eles tiraram a ideia que tá frio.

Vit: Ah, você não sente frio, você e quente. **[N/V: Não falei em inglês \o/]**

Bia: Mas o Barbossa também é quente. Ele não sentiu frio quando foi buscar o Jack no baú do Davy Jones.

Vit: Mas ele tá com frio _agora, _e nem ta nevando.

Barbossa: Eu não estou acostumado com ar condicionado.

Davy Jones: Poderiam desligar isso? Já está quase abaixo de zero aqui...

Jack: Vocês é que são exagerados, não está tão frio assim...

Bia: Pode deixar que eu desligo. (vai até o ar condicionado) (gira um dos botões) (o botão sai na mão dela) Ops... (fica mais frio ainda)

Vit: Bia, era pro outro lado!

Bia: Agora já era... (com o botão na mão)

Vit: Isso é muita convivência com o Barbossa!

Bia: O quê?

Jack: Tá ficando frio aqui... (tremendo)

Vit: Nem tanto, mas tá esfriando.

Bia: (vai agarrar o Barbossa pra se esquentar) (tremendo de frio) T-t-tá mui-t-to g-ge-gelado. (batendo os dentes)

Davy Jones: (congelando) Você pode me devolver minha blusa agora?

Vit: Claro... (indo entregar a blusa) Espera. (volta com a blusa) A Capitan Jones pediu pra você fazer um coração com as mãos pra ela.

Davy Jones: (faz um s2 com as mãos) Pra você, Laís. (piscadela sexy)

Capitan Jones: (lendo isso) Ah... (desmaia)

Vit: E ela mandou uma pergunta pra você. (mexendo nos bolsos) Achei. (puxa uma folhinha) Você sabe francês?

Davy Jones: Um pouco...

Vit: A Laís mandou eu perguntar em francês por ela. (pigarro) (pigarro) Estou me preparando. (pigarro) (pigarro) (pigarro)

Davy Jones: Pergunta logo, estou congelando!

Vit: Ah, apresado... Tenho que me preparar para falar francês, pelo amor de Judasinho hein, Davyto, você tem que melhorar sua paciência que...

Todos: Pergunta logo!

Vit: Ok... Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir **[N/As: Pra quem é curioso, google tradutor ;P]**

Todos: ?

Franceses da plateia: :O **[N/As: Tem franceses na plateia agora...?]**

Davy Jones: (dá uma risada) Eu lhe respondo isso pessoalmente, Laís.

Capitan Jones: (na 2ª tentativa de ler) Ah... (desmaia de novo)

Barbossa: Podemos ir agora. Está _muito _frio.

Jack: Concordo com o Hector nesse pondo.

Davy Jones: Vamos então.

Bia: (dando tchauzinho) A-a-até...

Vit: Obrigada por ver/ler Piratas' Quest, voltamos depois do POTC 4

Todos: \o/

Vit: E um agradecimento especial para os nossos piratas sem blusas e o especial de cicatrizes.

Todos: \o/

Vit: Tchau.

Davy Jones: Até.

Jack: Beijo.

Bia e Barbossa: (tremendo) (dando tchau)

(Naquela noite) (Na casa da Bia)

Bia: Sinto que esquecemos algo...

Vit: (dá de ombros) Não deve ser nada especial.

Bia: Tem razão...

(No estúdio)

Elizabeth: (pensa à cadeira) (morrendo de frio) (já sem a mordaça) Esqueceram de mim!

(The end :D)

* * *

**Tadinha da Lizzie**

**Tadinha nada, hehe, ela mereceu MUaHuahHAuhUA**

**Faltam 3 dias pra Potc4 \o/**

**Tenham uma ótima estreia ;)**

**Beijos, até o próximo programa**

**Review? Sempre nos alegra :D:D**


	15. Potc 4!

**Essa fic é de Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, e esperamos que vocês gostem ;D**

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: On Strange Tides**_

Bia e Vit: Oi, pessoal (com blusas escritas POTC 4)

Bia: Esse é o primeiro Piratas' Quest depois de POTC 4.

Vit: Potc 4 foi muito incrível *-*

Bia: Demais *-*

Davy Jones: Não gostei do filme...

Barbossa: Nem eu (com a perna de pau em cima da cadeira ao lado)

Bia e Vit: …

Bia: Vit, sinto que tem algo errado...

Vit: Também sinto, Bia, e acho que já sei e que você também sabe...

Apresentadoras: Cadê o Jack?

Barbossa: Ele ouviu o instinto auto preservativo.

Vit: Então ele não vem?

Barbossa: Vem sim, só vai se atrasar um pouquinho...

Vit: (raiva) Aquelezinho.

Bia: Calma, Vit. Você anda muito estressada desde a estreia.

Vit: Claro que estou! Você viu o que aquelazinha da Penélope Cruz!

Bia: A Angelica é mesmo uma vaca, mas não sei porque você tem raiva do Jack.

Vit: Ele fica se engraçando com a Angelica! Não posso ficar com raiva dele?

Bia: Pode sim, mas não tem motivo já que no final ele abandonou ela mesmo.

Vit: Mesmo assim! Eu não me conformo!

Barbossa: Eu é que não me conformo! Olha o que aconteceu comigo (aponta para sua perna)

Bia: Ah, meu Barbie (vai até ele) tadinho de você (o abraça) Chorei tanto ao ver você contar como isso aconteceu... (solta ele)

Barbossa: Pelo menos alguém se preocupa comigo pela tragédia que me aconteceu.

Vit: Ah, para de se fazer de vítima Barbossa!

Bia: Ei, não fala assim com ele, ele tá sofrendo!

Davy Jones: Eu também perdi uma perna e vocês não me veem reclamar.

Vit: Viu? Pare de reclamar, Barbossa.

Barbossa: Eu cortei minha própria perna! E foi há pouco tempo!

Vit: Shh!

Barbossa: Que estresse.

Bia: Ela está mais estressada que o normal. É a TPM.

Vit: (rosna para ela)

Bia: (rosna de volta)

Davy Jones: Para com essa briga de cachorro!... de novo! (pega um jornal e bate nas duas)

Bia e Vit: (param)

Bia: E quando é que o Jack vai aparecer!

(som de porta sendo fechada)

Apresentadoras: (olham para a porta)

Jack: (na ponta dos pés, olha para elas) Ahh... Oi.

Vit: Finalmente hein. Achei que você não vinha.

Jack: (sussurrando para Davy Jones) Ela tá estressada?

Davy Jones: Sim...

Jack: Por quê?

Davy Jones: Por causa da Angelica e de você.

Jack: O_o melhor eu voltar... (se virando para a direção da porta)

Vit: Jack.

Todos: O_O (se encolhendo)

Jack: (engole em seco) Sim, Vit querida?

Vit: (anda até ele) Eu tenho algumas coisas para acertar com você.

Jack: Completamente compreensível, querida. Eu posso lhe responder quando você quiser porque você é muito importante para mim.

Vit: Shh! (ele fica quieto) (ela abre a blusa dele e puxa até o peito e vê a marca) Tadinho do Jack T_T

Jack: (suspira aliviado) Ah, isso não foi nada, eu... (Vit dá um tapa nele) O quê?

Bia: Vit!

Vit: Você sabe que eu quero dar _quatro _tapas, então não reclame de _um. _(arruma o cabelo) Adorei essa marca *-* É do Poseidon.

Bia: É do Tritão.

Vit: (revira os olhos) Tanto faz Tritão, Poseidon ou Netuno. Os três são iguais.

Jack: Mas por que eu levei esse tapa? E por que você quer me dar mais três?

Vit: Esse foi porque você beijou a Angelica. Os outros são porque: você pulou naquele rio por ela; fez o Barba Negra prometer que não ia machucá-la e; você disse que a amava!

Bia: É verdade, a Vit quase teve uma sincope nervosa ao ver você dizer que a amava e eu também não consegui acreditar quando eu vi.

Jack: Mas eu não tive escolha, se eu não dissesse partiria o coração da moça.

Vit: Mas você é um pirata, já é comum você partir corações, por que um a mais faria diferença?

Jack: Porque ela tinha uma arma.

Todos: Ah, faz sentido...

Guri da plateia: Mas ela atira mesmo com ele dizendo..

Jack: (olhar assassino para o guri) Além disso, todo mundo mente.

Guri da plateia: O_O é só um detalhe.

Vit: Ok, depois desta pauta, vamos começar o programa de verdade. Agora vamos chamar o nosso convidado especial.

Bia: Não. Eu me recuso a chamar ele, depois de tudo que ele fez.

Vit: Mas nós precisamos...

Barbossa: Ah não, vocês não estão falando do...

Jack: Barba Negra.

(Ele entra acompanhado pelos seus dois zumbis macabros)  
Todos: O_O

Barba Negra: (se senta) (os zumbis ficam nos flancos dele) Olá todos.

Bia: (olhar assassino) Grrr.

Vit: (segura a Bia) Acalme-se Bia, não precisamos batê-lo para ele se sentir indesejável.

Barba Negra: Ei!

Bia: (se "acalma" Ok, não vou matá-lo. Agora.

Vit: Vamos às peguntas então.

Bia: Ok, Barba Negra. (é interrompida)

Vit: Espera! Temos que perguntar algo pro Jack primeiro.

Bia: É mesmo! Foi a primeira pergunta que fizemos depois do filme.

Vit: Jack, quando você e o Barbossa foram amarrados naqueles coqueiros, você escalou um deles e conseguiu escapar.

Bia: Mas o que nós queremos saber é como você passou a corda pelas folhas do coqueiro.

Jack: Passando, oras.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Boa resposta, Jack, explicou muita coisa...

Jack: Eu só passei, o que quer que eu diga?

Vit: Com você fez isso?

Bia: E como você se soltou das cordas?

Jack: Soltando... Não é a primeira vez que me solto de cordas.

Vit: Ele é mágico.

Barbossa: Tipo o Houdini.

Jack: Sou mais o Criss Angel, ele tá vivo. Ele é foda, o Mindfreak.

Bia e Vit: \o/ ele falou!

(musica tema do Criss Angel) (Apresentadoras dançando o heavy metal)

Barba Negra: Mas o que é isso?

Davy Jones: É a palavra do dia, quando alguém fala, toca uma musica e as apresentadoras dançam.

Barba Negra: (revira os olhos)

(Bia e Vit param de dançar)

Vit: Ok, vamos continuar com as perguntas.

Bia: Barba Negra por que você atacou o Pérola Negra/ O Hector não tinha feito nada contra você.

Barba Negra: Fiz porque quis.

Bia: AH, eu te mato! (vi pra cima dele) (É segurada pela Vit)

Vit: Calma! (tentando segurar ela)

Bia: Ele machucou o Barbi! Eu mato ele! Me solta!

Vit: Tecnicamente, ele já morreu, então você não ganha nada o machucando.

Bia: Nada não. Eu vou ganhar _muito _batendo nele.

Vit: Não, não vai porque você não pode e eu não vou deixar você bater nele.

Bia: :( Ahh (decepcionada)

Vit: Sozinha. ;P~~

Bia: Vamos então Muahahaha.

Apresentadoras: (indi até Barba Negra macabramente)

(Os dois zumbis se colocam na frente delas com olhares assassinos)

Bia e Vit: (fazem meia volta) Ah, deixa pra lá...

Barba Negra: Pelo vista não são tão corajosas quanto aparentam ser...

Barbossa: Nem você, se escondendo atras de seus dois brutamontes.

Barba Negra: (levanta) (vai até o Barbossa) O que você disse?

Barbossa: (levanta) isso que você ouviu. É um covarde se escondendo atras de seus zumbis e usando seu vodu contra inocentes.

Barba Negra: E você seira esse tal inocente?

Barbossa: Estou me referindo às garotas.

Bia: *-* ele está nos protegendo.

Vit: -' Garotas...? somos apresentadoras do nosso próprio programa.

Bia: Shh!

Jack: Ok, os senhores podem relaxar agora (separando Barbs e Barba Negra) Porque estamos na companhia de duas damas que, se vocês começarem a lutar, vão dar uma buzinada gigantesca no programa e ninguém almeja isso, certo?

(Os dois continuam em pé, manando olhares assassinos, então se sentam em seus lugares)

Jack: Nem precisam agradecer.

Bia e Vit: Eu queria ver a luta...

Bia O Barbie ia acabar om o Eddie Teach.

Barba Negra: É Barba Negra.

Vit: Eu queria ver porrada. (dá de ombros)

Jack: … De nada. (volta pro lugar)

Bia: Próxima pergunta!

Vit: Barba Negra, você não notou nada de inusitado em um de nossos três capitães aqui presentes?

Barba Negra: Não.

Bia: Então o fato de ele ser Davy Jones não te surpreende? (apontando para Davy)

Barba Negra: Não.

Vit: Mas ele tem tentáculos...

Barba Negra: E daí?

Bia: (voz de suspense) Ele é Davy Jones, capitão do Holandês Voador...

Barba Negra: Eu já ouvi quando você disse pela primeira vez.

Bia: Serio? E não ficou surpresou com isso?

Barba Negra: Não...

Vit: Ou assustado?

Barba Negra: Não.

Bia, Davy Jones e Vit: Idiota ¬¬'

Davy Jones: Você não teme a morte?

Barba Negra: Sim, mas não temo _você._

Bia: É, ele teme o Hector.

Barbossa: Apanha! (dá uma "chicotada" nele)

Vit: Ei! Essa é _minha função_! (pega o chicote dele) E você (aponta para Barba Negra) Eu sei que o meu Davyto é muito lindo e fofo, mas ele pode ser assustador quando quer, então você _tem que _temer ele.

Barba Negra: Mas eu não o temo, o que posso fazer?

Vit: Se redimir de não ter me obedecido.

Barba Negra: ? E por que?

Vit: O medo é importante, Teach, é o que nos faz raciocinar.

Barba Negra: Continuou com meu "?". E é Barba Negra.

Bia: Esquece ele, depois ele se arrepende de não ter te escutado.

Vit: É, e eu tenho uma pergunta para o Hector e isso é mais importante que o Edward.

Barba Negra: -' Barba Negra.

Bia e Barbossa: Serio? Qual?

Vit: Andar com rum na sua "perna" não é chato e/ou incomoda?

Barbossa: Não, na verdade é até bastante útil.

Jack: Concordo. Se eu perdesse a perna faria o mesmo que meu companheiro Hector aqui.

Bia e Vit: Own, ti fofo *-*

Bia: Você e Barbs amigos de novo... *-*

Vit: Foi tão fofo você ajudando ele a montar uma armadilha pro Ed.

Barba Negra: Eu não achei nada fofo e me chamem de Barba Negra, não Ed, nem Eddie, nem Edward, nem Teach, só Barba Negra.

Vit: Que estresse, amor.

Bia: Quer um copo de agua com açúcar pra acalmar?

Vit: É, Eddie, vai te fazer melhor.

Barba Negra: Não me chame de Eddie! É Barba Negra!

Apresentadoras: (reviram os olhos) Ed.

Vit: AH, não, não posso chamá-lo de Ed, nem, nem Eddie ou Edward.

Bia: Por que não?

Vit: Porque Eddie, Ed e Edward são personagens de outras coisas. Assim eu me confundo.

Bia: Mas eu só conheço esse Ed.

Barba Negra: (rugindo) É Barba Negra.

Vit: Mas eu conheço mais. Então você pode chamá-lo assim, eu o chamo de Teach.

Barba Negra: Já falei que é Barba Negra.

Davy Jones: Barba Negra não é um bom nome, não dá pra dar apelidos.

Jack: Os nossos também não, só dá pra colocar ito nos nossos nomes.

Barbossa: O meu é ótimo para apelidos :)

Bia: É, você tem um monte de apelidos.

Vit: Barbs.

Bia: Barbie.

Vit: Barbito.

Bia: Hectito.

Vit: Hector.

Bia: Barbossa.

Barbossa: esses últimos são meus nomes reais...

Vit: Barbossito.

Bia: Barbitozinho.

Vit: Hect.

Bia: Hectinho.

Vit: Hequito.

Bia: Barby.

Barbossa: Você já disse esse.

Bia: Não, eu disse Barb_ie_ com _ie_, esse é com _y_.

Jack: Mas não tem diferença na pronuncia.

Vit: Mas tem na escrita...

Barba Negra: Nossa, vocês divagam demais!, vocês deviam fazer as perguntas e não ficar inventando apelidos.

Barbossa: Só diz isso porque seu nome não dá pra inventar muitos apelidos.

Barba Negra: (revira os olhos) Não, é que eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer, meu tempo é valioso, então tratem de perguntar de uma vez para eu ir embora logo.

Bia e Vit: (dão uma bufada irônica) Ok, então.

Bia: Como o senhor quiser.

Vit: _Barba Negra._

Barba Negra: Elas bufaram ironicamente, fizeram o que eu disse e então concordaram?

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Isso é assustador O_O

Barba Negra: O que isso significa?

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Algo ruim...

Bia: Você morreu no filme.

Vit: Isso quer dizer que você só esta vivo para esse programa.

Bia: Ou seja, depois de sua participação especial, você volta ao estado "morto".

Guri da plateia: Quer dizer que os participantes especiais que morreram nos filmes morrem quando o programa acaba?

Vit: Ah, não. Nós deixamos o pessoal viver.

Bia: Mas só quem merece...

Vit: E quem gostamos...

Bia: E que é legal.

Barba Negra: Quer dizer que eu não sou lega

Bia: Nem desejado.

Vit: Ou querido.

Bia: Nem que gostamos de você.

Vit: E que você não merece o nosso poder de apresentadoras.

Davy Jones: "Poder de apresentadoras"?

Apresentadoras: Somos poderosas ;)

Barba Negra: Eu é que tenho o poder de reviver os mortos aqui.

Bia: "Tinha", você quer dizer, porque agora é o Barbs que tem, já que agora ele está com sua espada que revive os mortos e controla o navio.

Barba Negra: Falando nisso... (vira-se para Barbossa) me devolve a espada e o Vingança.

Barbossa: Me dê um bom motivo para fazê-lo.

Barba Negra: Se não fizer isso, eu mesmo arranco sua outra perna!

Bia: Só por cima do meu cadáver.

Barba Negra: Com muito prazer. (puxar uma arma)

Bia: AH! (se esconde atra do Barbossa)

Vit: (apita um [adivinha] apito) Parou!

Barba Negra: (apertando os ouvidos) Que barulho infernal.

Jack: Achei que seria a buzina.

Davy Jones: Ainda bem que não.

Barba Negra: "Ainda bem..."? Esse apito é pior, não?

Todos: (se lembrando do ultimo programa) Não chega nem perto...

Barba Negra: O_O (guarda a arma) Fica com a espada então.

Bia: (saindo de trás do Barbossa) Isso mesmo. E não se meta mais com o Barbie!

Vit: (revira os olhos) (guarda o apito) Vamos continuar.

Bia: Barba Negra, como você pôde deixar sua filha morrer pra você se salvar? Como conseguiu ser tão desnaturado assim?

Barba Negra: Eu não fui desnaturado, porque no final das contas eu a salvei.

Vit: Mas não teria salva se Jack não trocasse as taças.

Barba Negra: Mas a minha filha se sacrificaria pra me salvar.

Bia e Vit: Pena que ela não fez isso.

Barba Negra: (surpreso) Vocês me queriam vivo?

Vit: Não, queríamos ela morta.

Bia: Mas queríamos você morto também, afinal você é mau... E o pior de tudo, você machucou o Barbs.

Barba Negra: Ah, você só sabe dizer isso? "Machucou o Barb"? Mas que disco riscado!

Bia: Isso porque você machucou o Barbs e não pagou por isso.

Todos: Ela não rodou a baiana :O **[N/B: Eu não sou barraqueira!] [N/V: Não... imagina...]**

Barba Negra: Não paguei? Ele me matou!

Bia: Não foi o suficiente.

Vit: Só tem uma forma de acabarmos com essa briga entre você.

Todos: Qual?

Vit: Um duelo.

Barbossa: Ótimo. (se levanta)

Via: Nananinanão. Os dois = Teach e _Bia_.

Barba Negra: Fácil.

Jack, Davy Jones e Barbossa: Tem certeza?

Bia: Bring in on.

Vit: (olhando para as câmeras) Vamos dar uma pequena pausa para nos preparar para o duelo, voltamos já.

Fred: Nada disso, você...

(propaganda)

"_Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ser preso por minha culpa." (horizonte) _

"_Eu tinha que salvá-lo de algum jeito. Qualquer jeito."_

_Jack: Jenny, não!_

_(som de algo caindo na água)_

_Jen: (tocando uma parede) Foi aqui onde tudo começou._

_Jack: (sem camisa, sorrindo) Você está mais bonita que da ultima vez que te vi, Jenny._

_Jen: Preciso da sua ajuda, Jack._

_Em breve _

_No fanfiction_

_Uma intrusa no Caribe_

(volta da propaganda)

(cenário de programa de perguntas e respostas)

Vit: (com um microfone) Ok, vamos aos participantes: Beatrice Lahtreh Barbossa e Edward Teach, o famoso Barba Negra!

Os dois: (em cadeiras em frente a uma mesa com um botão vermelho)

Barba Negra: O duelo não seria uma luta de espadas?

Bia: Sim, mas o produtor não permite derramamento de sangue nesse programa, o qual no caso seria o seu sangue.

Vit: Pois bem, vamos ao duelo!

Barba Negra: E como vai ser esse duelo?

Vit: Simples, eu, a juíza, vou...

Barba Negra: Ei, ei, ei, vocês duas são amigas e você me odeia, você sendo juíza não é justo.

Vit: Primeiro, a Bia não precisa disso para vencer e segundo, a vida não é justa.

Bia: Exatamente, agora vamos continuar.

Vit: Ok, como eu estava dizendo, eu vou ser a juíza e vou falar nomes de navios piratas e vocês têm que falar o nome do capitão/capitã dele, entenderam?

Barba Negra e Bia: Sim!

Vit: Podemos começar?

Os dois: Sim!

Vit: Ah, é, e tem os três piratas aqui... (aponta para Barbie, Jack e Davy atras dela em um sofá) que podem tocar o sino ali deles (apontando para um sininho perto dos três) e vocês terão que fazer um comentário/curiosidade deste capitão/capitã. Pois bem, então vamos começar... Holandês Voador!

(Bia aperta o botão primeiro)  
Bia: Davy Jones!

Vit: Pêh. (imita o barulho de uma buzina) Errado. Barba Negra? (vira-se para ele)

Barba Negra: William Turner.

Vit: Correto.

Bia: Ei, mas não é justo, o Davy que é o verdadeiro capitão do Holandês e não aquele banana do Will.

Davy Jones: Ela tem razão.

Vit: Mas temos que seguir as ordens de Piratas do Caribe ou então seria o Cornelius Vanderdecken.

Bia: Mas o Davy é o verdadeiro capitão do Holandês, seguindo o filme.

Vit: Mas, infelizmente, o Davito morreu e o Willito virou o capitão.

Barba Negra: Ou seja, eu estou certo.

Bia: Grr.

Vit: 1 x 0 para o Barba Negra. Agora, Hai Peng.

(sininho)

Vit: Mas nem falamos o nome.

Barbossa: Mas o que isso significa?

Vit: Dragão Voador.

Davy Jones: (toca o sininho) Isso é plágio!

Vit: Posso continuar? (todos em silencio) ótimo, vamos lá. Hai Peng!

Barba Negra: (aperta o botão) Sao Feng!

Vit: Pêh. (imita uma buzina) Errado. Bia? (vira-se pra ela)

Bia: Elizabeth Turner!

Vit: Certo! Bia 1 e Barba Negra 1.

Barba Negra: Ei, espera aí, o Sao Feng que era o capitão de Hai Peng.

Bia: Falou bem, "era". Antes de ele morrer, fez da Elizabeth capitã, esqueceu?

Jack: (toca o sino)

Vit: Sim, Jack?

Jack: Os dois tocaram o sino, eu queria tocar também.

Vit: (mode chata on) Esse sino não é para brincadeiras (mode chata off) Brincadeira, Bia faça um comentário sobre a Sra. Turner.

Bia: Ela é uma vaca!

Vit: Ótimo, vamos continuar, Interceptor!

Bia: Marinha de Port Royal.

Vit: Certíssimo.

Barba Negra: Isso não é um navio pirata e o capitão não é a Marinha de Port Royal.

Bia: Tá falando isso porque agora tá perdendo.

Vit: Ok, não valeu. Continuando, HMS Providence!

Barba Negra: Mas esse também não é um navio pirata.

Vit: Finja que é!

Barba Negra: Mas...

Bia: (aperta o botão) Capitão Hector Barbossa foi seu ultimo capitão antes de ele afundar.

Vit: Correto!

Barba Negra: Vocês estão roubando!

Barbossa: (toca o sino) Não estão nada, a resposta valeu!

Bia: Se o Barbie falou, tá falado.

Vit: Ótimo, agora faça um comentário sobre ele e vamos continuar.

Bia: Ele é perfect *.*

Barbossa: (toca o sino) E muito sexy.

Jack: (toca o sino) Mesmo com a idade avançada.

Davy Jones: (toca o sino) Você concordou com isso?

Jack: (toca o sino) Na verdade, foi mas uma indireta de que ele é velho do que uma concordância.

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (ocam o sino) Ah...

Vit: Ei, ei, ei, esse sino não é pra isso, se vocês querem falar alguma coisa basta falarem, não precisam tocar o sino.

Jack: (toca o sino) Mas é divertido.

Vit: O sino é ara eles fazerem um comentário sobre o capitão/capitã mencionado no jogo.

Davy Jones: (toca o sino) Nós sabemos, mas qual é o problema de tocarmos também?

Barbossa: (toca o sino) Concordo, não vejo nenhum problema em tocarmos o sino.

Vit: O problema é que não sabemos se o sino tocando é para eles fazerem um comentário ou é só vocês falando.

Jack: (toca o sino) Tive uma ideia quanto a isso.

Davy Jones: (toca o sino) Vamos poder tocar o sino?

Jack: (toca o sino) Sim, meu amigo de pele gosmenta.

Barbossa: (toca o sino) E qual é sua ideia?

Jack: (toca o sino) Para o comentário a gente toca o sino (toca o sino) e fala "comentário".

Barbossa: (toca o sino) _Essa _é sua grande ideia?

Davy Jones: (toca o sino) A gente pode tocar o sino, cala a boca.

Barbossa: (toca o sino) -'

Os três: (tocam o sino) (olham esperançosos para Vit)

Vit: Ok...

Os três: (tocam o sino) Êh \o/

Barba Negra: Podemos continuar?

Bia: É, estou em silêncio a muito tempo.

Vit: Ok, só deixe eu ver o placar. Teach: 1; Bia: 3.

Barba Negra: Ei, ela só tem 2 pontos. Aquele não valeu.

Vit: (ignora ele) Agora é... Pérola Negra!

Bia: (aperta o botão) Jack Sparrow.

Davy Jones: (toca o sino) Ela disse que o _Jack_ é o capitão do Pérola?

Jack: (toca o sino) Eu sempre fui.

Barbossa: (toca o sino) Não, não foi. É que, como eu já tenho o Vingança, o Jack pode ficar com o Pérola.

Jack: (toca o sino) Oh, obrigado (irônico) Não sei o que seria de mim sem essa sua aprovação. Muito obrigada pelo seu consentimento.

Davy Jones: (toca o sino)

(Todos olham para ele)

(silêncio)

Bia: Que foi, Davito?

Davy Jones: Faça um comentário do capitão.

Jack: (toca o sino) Quando é pra comentar, você toca o sino _e_ fala "comentário".

Davy Jones: (toca o sino) Que perda de energia. (toca o sino) Comentário.

Bia: Ele é lindo *-*

Barba Negra: Nas esse comentário não é pertinente! Vocês estão roubando, o comentário deveria ser sobre curiosidades sobre o capitão e não características físicas.

Vit: Pêh! (imita o som da buzina) Você só diz isso porque tem inveja da beleza do Jack.

Jack: (toca o sino) Exatamente! Mas não se preocupe, Barba Negra, nem todos podem nascer assim como eu.

Barba Negra: O interior é o que importa.

Bia: Isso é o que pessoas feias falam.

Barbossa: (toca o sino) Sim, e no seu caso, nem o interior presta.

Vit: Ok, ok, para pararem com a briga, Bia fale uma curiosidade sobre o Jack.

Bia: O Jack saber falar/arranhar em varias línguas, entre elas, a dos pelegostos.

Barbossa: (toca o sino) O que ser pelegostos?

Bia: Ah, tedim do Barbis, não estava nessa parte do filme.

Vit: Ele perdeu o Jack de deus, ele tava lindo *-* **[N/V: novidade...]**

Jack: (toca o sino) Obrigado.

Davy Jones: (toca o sino) Eu esperava um "Como sempre".

Jack: (toca o sino) Isso está implícito.

Vit: Ok, então o placar ficou Bia 4 e Teach 1. Bia venceu!

Barba Negra: Mas uma não contou, o capitão do Interceptor não é a Marinha de Port Royal! Vocês estão roubando!

Bia: Não estamos nada e mesmo se não valesse ia ser 3x1 eu iria ganhar de qualquer forma.

Barbossa: (toca o sino) Pare de reclamar Teach, você perdeu.

Vit:(toca a buzina de mão) Perdeu. (buzina) Perrrdeuuuuu. (buzina)

Barba Negra: Pare com isso.

Vit: (com um microfone de juíza de luta livre) E a vencedora é... BEATRICE!

Bia: (com o We'll Rock You no fundo) (levantando o troféu de winner) Eu sou a melhor!

Barba Negra: ¬¬ Nada pior que uma má vencedora.

Vit: Só um mal perdedor (buzina)

Bia: Eu te vinguei meu Hectito (sorrindo) (abraça ele)

Barbossa: Bom, eu já tinha feito isso quando eu matei o Barba Negra e fiquei com a tripulação, o navio e a espada dele, mas agradeço mesmo assim.

Bia: Own, você é tão fofo *-*

Todos: (reviram os olhos)

Jack: (toca o sino) Posso ficar com o sino?

Vit: Na verdade esse é o sininho lá de casa para falar que tem comida.

Jack: (toca o sino) Então isso quer dizer que eu não posso ficar com o sino?

Barba Negra: Pelo amor de Deus! Parem de enrolar e voltem logo às perguntas!

Bia: Isso tudo é ressa de morrer de novo, é?

Barba Negra: Não, é pressa de me ver livre de vocês e principalmente vocês duas. (apontando para as apresentadoras)

Apresentadoras: O que essa cara disse -*?

Davy Jones: Ah, que raiva, Eddie. Acalme-se. Chá de maracujá ajuda, você quer?

Bia e Vit: Ele falou \o/

(Começa a tocar a musica Chá de maracujá da banda Calypso)

Apresentadoras: Com a participação da Mari!

Mariana: (entra)

As três: (cantando) Tome chá de maracujá que essa lora aqui (Bia) não vai te acalmar.

Mariana: Tchau! (sai)

Bia: Como você falou Davy, ganha esse sunday.

Vit: (entregando um sunday pra ele)

Jack: Ei, porque ele ganha prêmios quando fala a palavra e eu não?

Bia: É que só ganha prêmio uma vez sim e outra não.

Vit: E você deu azar de adivinhar logo na vez que não tem prêmio.

Jack: Maldição! Ninguém liga se estou aqui.

Apresentadoras: Ele falou \o/

(Musica: Estou aqui do Planeta do Tesouro **[N/V: não achei nenhuma outra SAHuah']**)

Bia: E como essa é a vez sem prêmio.

Vit: Você não vai ganhar nada :D

Jack: ¬¬ Mas eu quero prêmio.

Bia: Ah, se é assim...

Vit: Você ganha um abraço.

Elas: (abrem os braços para dar um abraço nele)

Jack: Ah, deixem pra lá.

Apresentadoras: Ah... :( (abaixam os braços)

Bia: Hoje todo mundo adivinhou a palavra/musica menos você Hectito (olha pra ele)

Vit: É mesmo, o Davy adivinhou 1 vez e o Jack duas vezes hoje.

Bia: Então vai Barbossito, tenta adivinhar.

Barbossa: Vô não.

Apresentadoras: Ele falou \o/

Musica: Vô não, quero não, posso não, minha mulher não deixa não.

(Bia e Vit dançando)

Vit: Parabéns, Barbs, você ganhou um milkshake (olha o milkshake) Ah, pensando bem... (esconde o milkshake) Você ganhou esse mentos.

Bia: Vit, dá o milkshake pro Barbs.

Vit: (triste) Ah, ok... (entrega o milkshake) Mas eu fico com o mentos.

Barbossa: (pega o milkshake) :9

Jack: Não é justo, até ele ganha prêmio e eu não.

Barbossa: Não tenho culpa se você não dá sorte.

Bia: Ok, ok, agora vamos voltar às perguntas.

Davy Jones: É mesmo chega de protelação.

Jack: Eu protelo, tu protelas, ele protela, nós prote...

Vit: (interrompe) Desculpa interromper sua conjugação, Jack, mas já protelamos bastante.

Barba Negra: Eu que o diga!

Todos:

Bia, Vit e Jack: Ele protela, nós protelamos, vós protelais, eles protelam.

Barba Negra: Vocês só sabem avacalhar.

Bia: Não.

Vit: Quem avacalha é amigo.

Bia: E nós não somos seus amigos.

Elas: :D

Vit: Mas vamos continuar as perguntas, já que nosso programa se chama Piratas' _Quest_.

Bia: É, perguntas...

...(silencio)...

Barbossa: Vocês não vão perguntar?

Vit: Não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma pergunta.

Vit: Ah, lembrei uma pergunta!

Todos: Qual?

Vit: Qual foi a sua resposta para a Lais, Davy?

Davy Jones: (sorrindo) Eu não podia decepcioná-la.

Vit: (pensamentos obscenos) OMG.

Bia: Vamos voltar ao papo não obsceno, que tal?

Todos: Claro.

(silencio)  
Jack: Sabe o que eu percebi? O dia dos namorados passou e vocês não decoraram o estúdio para comemorarmos totalmente atrasado para isso.

Apresentadoras: (serias) Maldito dia dos namorados.

Barbossa: É, já passou...

Vit: Não vamos perder nosso tempo para decorar o estúdio para uma data triste como essa.

Davy Jones: Triste porque?

Bia: Triste para quem não tem namorado.

Vit: E é uma data para duas coisas: Os namoradinhos gastarem dinheiro e para os solteiros se sentirem forever alone e sem presentes!

Bia: E somos as solteiras forever alone sem presentes!

Elas: Queremos presentes!

Davy Jones: Vocês não estão mal por não terem namorados, mas por causa dos presentes?

Elas: Claro!

Bia: Pra que a gente iria querer um namorado?

Jack: Bem, é dia dos _namorados_, não o dia do presente...

Bia: Mas o único bom de ter namorado é ganhar presentes no dia dos namorados.

Vit: O resto do ano é só blábláblá.

Bia: Ficam reclamando do que vestimos, do que gostamos, do que fazemos.

Vit: E quem é que vai aturar a Bia falando do Hectito o _tempo todo_?

Bia: E da Vit falando de milhares de pessoas desconhecidas pelo resto das pessoas?

Barba Negra: Faz sentido essa última parte;

Davy Jones: Além disso os seus namorados iriam sentir ciumes por vocês apresentarem o P'Q.

Jack: Claro, comigo aqui.

Barbossa: E eu.

Os dois: (pose de handsome)

Barba Negra: (revira os olhos)

Davy Jones: Mas que bom que vocês não tem namorados se não eles não iriam deixar você apresentarem o P'q.

As duas: HÁ, HÁ, HÁ. (rolando no chão de rir)

Vit: Está pra nascer alguém que irá nos proibir de algo.

Bia: Principalmente de apresentar o Piratas' Quest.

Barbossa: E coitado de quem as tentar impedir...

Jack: Não quero nem imaginar o que vocês farão com o pobre individuo.

Davy Jones: Coitado do namorado hipotético O_O.

Fred: Vamos continuar com as perguntar.

Bia: Esse aí é outra que passou o dia 12 sozinho -'

Vit: É, apresado do jeito que ele é... ¬¬'

Fred: Eu sou casado ¬¬

Todos: I don't believe it.

Fred: pois acreditem e continuem com o programa.

Bia: Ok, ok, vamos voltar às perguntas.

Vit: Como você fez um boneco de vodu do Jack se você não tinha nada dele para fazê-lo?

Barba Negra: Como assim "nada dele"?

Vit: Uma mecha de cabelo, um pedaço de unha, um lenço dele, um dedo, um pedaço do dente dele.

Jack: "dedo"?

Barba Negra: E como você sabe que eu não tinha?

Bia: Então você tinha?

Barba Negra: Sim.

Vit: E como você conseguiu?

Barba Negra: Um dos meus zumbis cortou uma mecha do cabelo dele quando ele estava desmaiado.

Vit: Ah, agora faz sentido...

Bia: E falando em zumbis... (vira-se para os dois zumbis) Vocês não são de falar muito, não é?

Zumbis: (continuam em silencio)

Jack: Acho que isso responde sua pergunta.

Vit: (vira-se pro Barba Negra) Eles obedecem tudo o que você manda, não é?

Barba Negra: Sim, essa é que é a vantagem deles.

Bia: Então se você mandasse eles plantarem bananeira eles obedeceriam?  
Barba Negra: Eu não sei, nunca tentei isso.

Apresentadoras: Ah manda os zumbis plantarem bananeira (olhar esperançoso)

Barba Negra: E por quê? Vocês não foram legais comigo.

Bia: Ah, sabemos que você também quer.

Vit: É, quem não quer ver um par de zumbis plantando bananeira?

Bia: Verdade, nem você não iria não quer isso.

Vit: Pede, vaiiiii.

Barba Negra: Ok, mas não por vocês. Zumbis, bananeira.

Zumbis: (se entreolham estranhando)

Barba Negra: Já falei, bananeira.

Zumbi nº 1: Você está falando serio, capitão?

Barba Negra: Por que vocês ainda estão parados em pé aí? _Bananeira_!

(os dois plantam bananeira)

Bia e Vit: *-*

Jack, Davy Jones, Barbossa: (olhando estranhando a cena)

Zumbi nº 2: (de cabeça pra baixo) Podemos parar agora?

Barba Negra: Vocês vão ficar aí enquanto eu quiser que fiquem.

Zumbi nº 1: (ainda plantando bananeira) Então isso é um não?

Barba Negra: Sim.

Zumbis: (confusos) Sim?

Barba Negra: Não!

Zumbis: Não?

Barba Negra: Sim!

Zumbi nº 2: Espera, capitão, é sim ou não?

Barba Negra: É sim para o não.

Zumbi nº 1: Não to entendendo mais nada...

Barba Negra: Continuem assim. Não! Andem.

Zumbis: Ah?

Barba Negra: Andem. Não! Fiquem com uma mão só.

Vit: Que indeciso...

Bia: Faz eles dançarem hula.

Barba Negra: De cabeça pra baixo?

Bia: Não, faz eles ficarem de pé.

Barba Negra: Mas é engraçado eles assim.

Vit: Eles dançando hula também.

Barba Negra: Ok, ok, (vira-se para os zumbis) Dancem hula.

Zumbis: Mas...

Barba Negra: HULA!

(Zumbis dançando)

Bia e Vit: (vão e começam a dançar junto com os dois)

Vit: Se me dissessem que eu dançaria com um zumbi há uma semana atras, eu não acreditaria.

Bia: Ah, dependendo de qual dança.

Jack: E qual poderia ser a outra dança que zumbis dançariam?

Vit: Conga é claro, zumbis sempre querem um parceiro para conga, por que vocês acham que eles perseguem os outros com os braços estendidos daquele jeito?

Davy Jones: Sempre achei que eles faziam isso para tentar comer os cérebros das pessoas.

Bia: Isso é mito, eles não comem cérebro. (pensa) (vira para Barba Negra) Eles não comem cérebro, não é? (sussurra)

Barba Negra: Há, há, há, há, claro que não... (pausa) Eu acho.

Vit: Pergunta pra eles.

Barba Negra: Eu não, e se eles responderam que sim? É melhor fica na dúvida que receber uma resposta macabra.

Vit: Se eles fossem comer nossos cérebros, já teriam comido os nossos.

Bia: É, nossos cérebros devem ser muito melhores, já que somos geniais.

Vit: Então eles não comem cérebro.

Bia: Só querem dançar conga.

Vit: Agora que tiramos esta dúvida, vamos voltar às perguntas.

Bia: Davy, a próxima pergunta é pra você.

Barba Negra: Mas _eu _sou o convidado especial vocês deviam mandar perguntas a mim.

Vit: Nós vamos perguntar, mas queremos perguntar algo ao Davy primeiro.

Barba Negra: ¬¬

Bia: Ok, Davy, por que quanto você está falando com o Jack no segundo filme você manda um beijo pra ele?

Davy Jones: Mas eu não mandei beijo pro Jack.

Jack: Eu não me lembro de nenhum beijo...

Vit: Mas você mandou sim, vamos encenar pra mostrar como tudo ocorreu.

(holofotes nas apresentadoras)

Bia: (como Davy Jones) Nenhuma alma é igual a outra.

Vit: (a la Jack) Agora a questão é preço.

Bia: (finge pensar) Preço? (manda um beijo pra Vit/Jack)

Vit: (todo sedutor) Quantas almas você acha que a minha alma vale?

Bia: (manda outro beijo) Uma centena de almas.

(a luz volta ao normal)

Davy Jones: Não era um beijo!

Jack: Parecia um beijo...

Davy Jones: A Via mandou um beijo, _eu _não!

Vit: O que era esse não-beijo então?

Davy Jones: É uma mania que eu tenho.

Barbossa: (estranhando) Você tem mania de mandar beijo pros outros?

Davy Jones: (grita) Não era um beijo!

Barba Negra: Mas parecia um...

Davy Jones: Mas não era! Por que eu sairia por aí mandando beijos pros outros?

Bia: Sei lá, cada doido com sua mania...

Vit: E, no caso do Jack, é difícil resistir não mandar um beijo pra ele...

Davy Jones: Pela ultima vez, eu não mandei beijo para ninguém! E mesmo se fosse manda, não seria pro Jack.

Todos: Hm... (estranhando)

Barbossa: Pra quem você mandaria seu beijo então?

Davy Jones: Pela ultima vez, eu _não_ mandei beijo _nenhuma _para _ninguém_!

Bia: Tá bom, tá bom, não precisa se irritar com isso, foi apenas uma pergunta.

Vit: Agora vamos voltar as perguntas pro Eddie.

Barba Negra: (olhar assassino para Vit)

Vit: Quero dizer, Barba Negra. Como você aprendeu vodu?

Barba Negra: Um zumbi me ensinou.

Bia: Mas só que...?

Barba Negra: Próxima pergunta.

Vit: Como que um zumbi...?

Barba Negra: Próxima pergunta.

Bia: Com vodu...?

Barba Negra: Próxima pergunta!

Vit: A gente tá tentando te perguntar.

Bia: Mas você não para de falar!

Barba Negra: Próxima pergunta.

Apresentadoras: Arg ¬¬*

Bia: Só por causa disso, vamos passar a pergunta para outra pessoa.

Vit: Isso aí, Jack, onde você arranjou aquele osso de rena que você usa no cabelo? **[N/B: Não é rena de tatuagem, é rena de papai noel] [N/V: Hohoho]**

Jack: Como vocês sabem que é de rena?

Bia: Temos nossas fontes...

Vit: Tá, mas onde você arranjou?

Jack: Com uma rena, oras.

Davy Jones: Você matou um rena?

Jack: Não, ela já estava morta.

Barbossa: (estranhando) Você pegou o osso de uma rena morta e colocou no cabelo?

Jack: É, pegar o osso de uma rena viva, seria um pouco complicado...

Barba Negra: Mas rena não seria aquele material que se faz as coisas?

Davy Jones: Ou tatuagem de rena? **[N/B: Davy, lê minha nota, poxa!]**

Todos: …

Jack: Mas o cara me falou que era de rena.

Bia e Vit: O cara?

Barbossa: Mas você deu a entender que pegou com suas próprias mãos o osso de uma rena.

Jack: (bate nas costas dele) Hector, Hector, você é tão ingênuo...

Barba Negra: Então você mentiu?

Jack: Claro que não, eu nunca minto.

Barbossa: Mas você não disse que todo mundo mente?

Jack: É, eu menti sobre aquilo. E eu não menti. O cara que me vendeu que disse que era de rena.

Bia: Rena animal ou outra rena?

Jack: Sobre isso, eu não sei afirmar;

Vit: Tá, vamos pra próxima pergunta (vira-se para Barbossa) Você sente saudades do Jackie?

Barbossa: ?  
Jack: ?

Bia: (levanta a placa escrito "macaco")

Barbossa: Ah, sim... É claro que sinto falta do meu Jackie.

Vit: O tadinho tá preso na garrafa...

Jack: Junto com o Pérola, graças a certa pessoa... (olha para Barba Negra)

Barba Negra: Eu não posso ajudá-los em nada, estou morto, lembra?

Bia: Você pode dizer como libertar o Pérola e, assim o Jackie também.

Vit: Não precisa, o Jack sabe o que tem que fazer.

Jack: Exatamente. Não preciso da ajuda dele aí.

Barbossa: Mas agora eu tenho a espada dele, posso tirar o navio da garrafa.

Jack: Não, não, deixa comigo que eu consigo.

Barbossa: Mas eu posso...

Jack: Não! Eu consigo!

Bia: O Barbie está oferecendo ajuda, aceite.

Vit: Ah, Bia, conhecendo o nosso amigo felpudo aqui, você devia saber que ele vai querer um pagamento.

Barbossa: Claro, eu não trabalho de graça.

Jack: E eu já tenho tudo sob controle.

Davy Jones: Sei, tudo sob controle... (irônico)

Bia: Eu ainda acho que deve aceitar a ajuda do Barbossito, afinal agora ele tá todo poderoso com essa espada.

Barba Negra: _Minha _espada.

Barbossa: Sua _ex_-espada.

Vit: Sabe o que eu estava pensando agora?

Bia: (sugere) Como Jack é lindo?

Vit: Não... Tá, isso também, mas estava pensando que o Davy poderia tirar o Pérola da garrafa, assim como ele tirou do fundo do mar pro Jack da primeira vez.

Bia: Só que, infelizmente, o nosso amigo Davie morreu no POTC AWE.

Vit: É, só que ele pode ter voltado, mesmo não aparecendo no Poct Ost.

Bia: É, ele pode estar vivo, navegando livre pelo Caribe.

Bia, Vit e Davy Jones: *-*

Barba Negra: Há, vão sonhando...

Bia, Vit e Davy Jones: (lançam olhares assassinos pro Barba Negra)

Vit: O Davy é eterno nos nossos s2

Barba Negra: Se fosse como vocês falam, por que os diretores iriam _me _chamar para ser um dos capitães permanentes do P'q?

Todos: O que?

Bia: Agora vão ser 4 capitães no P'Q?

Barba Negra: Não, vai continuar sendo 3.

Vit: Então como você vai entrar? Já temos 3 capitães.

Jack: 1... (aponta para si mesmo) 2... (aponta pro Hector) 3... (aponta para o Davy) Viu?

Barba Negra: Por isso mesmo um de vocês vai sair.

(momento suspense)

Bia: E quem vai sair?

Barba Negra: (dá de ombros) Quem você acha que vai ser?

Vit: Isso é inadmissível! Não importa quem era para sair, porque não iremos deixar.

Bia: Isso mesmo.

Fred: então vocês perdem o emprego! Por que é o Jones que irá sair!

Bia e Vit: Não! (abraçam o Davy)

Jack: Por que ele tem que sair?

Fred: Para o Barba Negra entrar. Já que Jones não apareceu no 4º filme não tem porque ele continuar aqui.

Vit: Isso não faz sentido.

Bia: É, o Davito participou de mais filmes que ele. (aponta para Barba Negra)

Vit: Ele merece ficar.

Fred: Mas não temos mais perguntas pra ele.

Apresentadoras: Temos sim.

Vit: Ele é quem temos mais perguntas.

Bia: Muitas mais perguntar do que as para ele. (aponta para Barba Negra)

Fred: Mas iremos fazer perguntas sobre o quarto filme e ele não participa.

Vit: E daí? Podemos fazer perguntas sobre o 4º e sobre os outros filmes também.

Bia: Os quais o Davy estava.

Fred: Mesmo assim, está no protocolo e o Barba Negra tem que entrar e o Jones sair...

Vit: Nos recusamos a apresentar o P'Q sem o Davy!

Bia: Isso mesmo! Sem o Davy, sem a gente!

Fred: Está bem então, estão despedidas!

Todos: :O

Vit: (calma) (pega o celular) (liga pra alguem)

Bia: (calma) (o celular dela toca, ela atende) Alô?

Vit: Bia?

Bia: Sim, Vit?

Vit: (se desesperando) Fui despedida T_T

Bia: (também se desesperando) também T-T

Barbossa: Você não pode despedir as duas.

Fred: Posso sim, já que sou o chefe delas.

Davy Jones: Eu não vou permitir que as duas sejam demitidas por minha causa, eu saio, mas devolve o emprego delas.

Fred: Não, eu nunca volto atras em minhas decisões, elas foram despedidas e vão continuar assim.

Jack: Mas você não pode fazer o P'Q sem elas.

Barba Negra: Pode sim, é só arranjar novas apresentadoras.

Jack: Mas não pode arranjar novos piratas.

Barbossa: Isso mesmo. Se elas estiverem fora, também estamos!

Jack: (vira-se pro Fred) Tente arranjar substitutos agora. Ah, e mais uma coisa, só ficamos se Jones ficar também.

Barbossa: E também se esse aí. (indica Barba Negra com a cabeça) Voltar a ficar morto, como antes.

Fred: (pensando no acordo) Ainda não vejo motivos para Davy continuar aqui.

Jack: Veja um motivo dado pelas meninas, Davy aparece em mais filmes que o Edward aqui.

Barba Negra: É Barba Negra -'

Fred: Está bem, tendo em visto o fato de não ter como fazer o P'Q sem vocês, as duas dicam... e o Jones também.

Bia e Vit: Ç_Ç

Barba Negra: E eu? Você disse que nunca volta atras em sua palavra e agora é só eles fazerem uma chantagem e você muda de ideia.

Fred: Não é só a chantagem, mas as garotas têm razão.

Jon: Eu disse que elas estavam certas.

Bia: Não falou não

Vit: Essa é a sua primeira fala nesse programa inteirinho.

Bia: Você ia nos deixar para morrer (dramática)

Jon: Não falei? Ah, desculpa, eu pensei que tinha falado.

N: (ignorando Jon) Mas e eu? Os telespectadores me amam, vocês vão perder audiência se não me colocarem como um convidado permanente no P'Q.

Jack: Alguém ama ele...?

Vit: Já fizemos muitos sacrifícios pela audiência.

Bia:Podemos deixar essa ideia passar.

Barba Negra: Vocês vão se arrepender.

Vit: Duvido muito.

Bia: Preferimos o Davy ficar no programa e ficarmos sem audiência do que _você _ficar.

Davy Jones: (emocionado) Me senti especial agora...

Bia e Vit: Mas você é, Davy (abraçam ele)

Barba Negra: Ah, me poupem! (revira os olhos)  
Vit: Sincera parte, cansei desse cara.

Bia: Também... Por causa disso e também porque o tempo já deu, vamos finalizar o programa.

Vit: Queríamos agradecer aos nossos 3 capitães perfects e o não-tão-perfect, Barba Negra.

Barba Negra: Ei!

Bia: Até o próximo programa, onde teremos uma surpresinha.

Apresentadoras: Hehehe ;D~~

Barbossa: Qual?

Bia: É surpresa.

Vit: Não vamos contar.

Bia: Agora deem tchau.

Jack, Barbossa, Davy Jones: Tchau, até a próxima.

Barba Negra: (abre a boca para se despedir)

Bia: Ok, gente até a próxima.

Vit: Tchauzinho.

Bia: Ah, quase esqueci, o niver da Capitan Jones foi dia 30 de maio e já sabemos o presente (super atrasado) ideal.

Vit: (colocando um laço na cabeça do Davy) Prontinho, agora vá pra caixa de correio, Davy.

Davy Jones: Mas eu não...

Bia e Vit: Tchau.

(FIM) :D

* * *

**Estamos só um pouquiiiiiiiiiiiiinho atrasadas de novo SHuHASUahsuh'**

**bem, pelo menos postamos hoje HSUAHush'**

**Como vamos entrar em férias essa semana (FERIAS!), vamos dar uma pausa no Piratas' Quest (vamos aproveitar nosso holiday com nossos pirates HSuAHSuha')**

**Reviewwwws? AHSuHASu'**

**Até o próximo programa, nhac**


	16. Tortuga

**Essa fic é de Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore**

Bia e Vit: Aye, everyone! (em garrafa passa voando pelas cabeças delas)

Bia: Estamos aqui em... (abaixa, uma garrafa passa onde antes estava sua cabeça)

Vit: Tortuga! (com piratas brigando ao redor das apresentadoras, musica, confusão, barulhos de tiro, gritos, risadas)

Bia: O porto pirata mais famoso de POTC.

Vit: A cidade mais louca do mundo.

Bia e Vit: E adoramos Tortuga!

Jack: Estou com vocês.

Barbossa: Logo agora que nosso estúdio finalmente está consertado, viemos para Tortuga?

Bia: É que já tínhamos agendado a viagem para cá.

Vit: E não íamos cancelar porque _você _queimou o estúdio.

Bia: (abre a boca para responder)

Davy Jones: Não vamos continuar essa discussão, já cansou.

Vit: Ok, hoje o nosso programa será um pouco diferente do normal. **[N/B: pensando bem, ele sempre é diferente do normal, mas deixa pra lá]**

Bia: Hoje, não seremos nós que faremos as perguntas aos nossos capitães e sim o amigável povo de Tortuga.

(Um pirata leva um tiro na frente da câmera e cai morto no chão)

Vit: Muito amigável...

Bia: Vamos lá... (olha e vê o macaco no ombro do Barbs) Ei, espera aí, o Jackie não devia estar na garrafa?

Barbossa: Eu o tirei da garrafa.

Vit: Então você tirou o Pérola Negra da garrafa também?

Barbossa: Não, só o meu macaco.

Vit: Por que você não aproveitou e tirou o navio também?

Barbossa: No programa anterior você praticamente me ameaçou de morte se eu tirar o Pérola do navio e "atrapalhar" o Jack e agora está pedindo que eu faça isso?

Vit: Não, só estou intrigada com você ter feito o trabalho de abrir a garrafa, pegar o macaco, ignorar o navio e ir embora. E como você não percebeu, Jack?

Jack: Ah? (distraído)

Barbossa: Isso responde sua pergunta?

Vit: (bufo) Ok, esquece. Chamem primeiro da fila de perguntas.

Homem da fila de perguntas: (sobe no palquinho improvisado)

Bia: Pode peguntar :D

Homem: Algum de vocês quer um boneco de vodu? (abre o casaco que tinha um monte de bonecos de vodu dentro)

Bia: Ah... isso aqui é para perguntar a alguns deles uma dúvida que alguém pode chegar a ter, não para vender nada.

Homem: Não? Ah, ok, então. (fecha o casaco) Ei, você tem um polvo n cara (apontando para Davy)

Davy Jones: Esse polvo é minha cara. De novo.

Homem: Por que você tem uma cara-polvo?

Vit: A deusa pagão, Calypso, jogou uma maldição nele quando ele parou de guiar os que morreram no mar para o outro lado.

Bia: Mas ele fez isso porque ela não estava lá quando Davy voltou dos 10 anos no mar.

Davy Jones: Elas estão certas :D

Homem: Mas por que um _polvo_? Não podia ser outro bicho, não?

Bia e Vit: É mesmo, não sabemos porquê disso.

Davy Jones: (dando de ombros) Também não faço ideia. Talvez Calypso goste de polvos.

Vit: Ou _não _goste de polvos.

Bia: Ou ela não tinha ideia de que a maldição fazia ele virar, necessariamente, um polvo.

Eles: É, não sei...

Barbossa: Talvez seja porque os animais do filo Moluscos são animais solitários, obrigados a viver em um habitat profundo e deserto. O que é um tipo de animal muito bom para transformar alguém em uma maldição.

Todos: :O

Bia: Meu Hectito sabe biologia *-*

Vit: Ok, próximo da fila! (grita)

Homem: (com um filhote de cachorro nos braços) Eu queria fazer uma pergunta para ele. (aponta para o Hector)

Barbossa: Faça.

Homem: Me vende esse macaco? (olhando o Jackie no ombro do Hector)

Barbossa: Não. Próximo!

Homem: Eu te dou um cachorrinho de graça. (mostra o filhote)

Barbossa: Eu não vou vender o macaco, e não quero cachorro nenhum.

Homem: (insistindo) Mas ele é um vira-lata de pedigree.

Barbossa: Meu senhor, eu não estou interessado no cachorro, já tenho um mascote.

Homem: Ah, está bem, então eu proponho outra coisa, você me dá o macaco e em troca te dou o filhote e... (olhando em volta) (pega o chapéu de um homem desmaiado) e esse chapéu.

Barbossa: Mas eu também já tenho chapéu.

Homem: Mas é um cachorrinho tão bonzinho.

Vit: Eu quero *-*

Homem: Eu o vendo em troca do macaco.

Vit: Mas o Jackie não é meu.

Homem: Então em troca desse polvo.

Davy Jones: Ei.

Vit: Eu não troco o meu Davy por nada.

Homem: Também te dou um chapéu.

Vit: (pensando na proposta) Hm...

Bia: Vitória, você não está cogitando esta ideia, está?

Vit: Cogitar é uma palavra engraçada...

Davy Jones: É só um cachorro.

Bia: Muito fofo, por sinal.

Jack: E um chapéu. Do nosso amigo ali no chão.

Vit: Não posso trocar o Davy... O cachorro é fofo, mas o Davy também é.

Homem: Humpt. Ok, então. (desce do palco)

Bia: Você fez a coisa certa.

Vit: Aquele filhotinho é a coisa mais fofa que já vi... Tirando o meu, é claro... ou não...

Jack: Deixe comigo. (ele desce do palco)

Bia: Ok, enquanto isso, vamos continuar...

Barbossa: Acabei de lembrar de uma coisa. Já que vocês estão aqui, em Tortuga, então vocês não foram na aula.

Davy Jones: É, vocês não deviam estar na escola, estudando?

Bia e Vit: (se entreolham) Estudando! (caem na risada)

Eles: Não entendi...

Elas: (rolando no chão de rir) Estudar!

(Depois de algumas risadas)

Bia e Vit: (param de rir) Ai, ai, estudo...

Barbossa: Os pais de vocês sabem que vocês faltaram aula?

Bia: Shhh!

Vit: Tecnicamente, eles não sabem que estamos aqui...

Davy Jones: Vocês vem para uma cidade perigosa como esta e não avisaram seus pais?

Bia: Sim, se avisássemos você acha que eles deixariam a gente vir?

Vit: E ainda por cima faltar aula pra isso?

Bia: Nem quando eu estava com pneumonia minha mãe deixou eu faltar aula, imagina se iria deixar eu faltar pra vir pra cá...

Vit: E além do mais, ninguém vai morrer por termos faltado um dia de aula.

Barbossa: Mas tem algumas escolas que ligam para os pais quando os alunos faltam para confirmar se os pais estão cientes da falta.

Bia: Sorte nossa que a nossa não tem isso.

Vit: Graças a deus!

(Celular da Vit toca) **[N/V: sim, meu celular tem sinal em Tortuga HAUS']**

Vit: (olha o número) Ah, meu deus! É minha mãe.

Bia: Não atende!

Davy Jones: Acho melhor atender, se você não atender vai ser pior.

Vit: Droga... tem razão. (atende) Alôu... (barulho de alguém gritando no celular) Ah, ok, ah-hã. Tchau, Mitsy, beijos. (desliga) Ufa! Ela só queria falar que meu irmão chega hoje.

Bia: Vamos agradecer, irmãos.

Todos: Obrigado.

Barbossa: Mas vocês vieram para Tortuga sem supervisão?

Bia e Vit: Ele falou! |õ/ S-s-sem supervisão. (batendo os ombros)

Bia: É a expressão mágica.

Vit: E por dizer, você ganha esta piñata (entrega uma pinhata para ele) Parabéns.

Barbossa: Essa pinhata está vazia -'

Vit: Mas, respondendo, claro que não.

Bia: Vocês estão nos supervisionando :D

Davy Jones: Mas eu acho que nós não somos a supervisão que seus pais queriam para vocês.

Barbossa: É, afinal, somos piratas.

Vit e Bia: Por isso não perfeitos pra nos supervisionar *-*

Jack: (volta com o filhote de cachorro no colo e com o chapéu) Perdi alguma coisa?

Bia e Vit: *-* o cachorro.

Jack: (dá o cachorro para Vit) Não precisa agradecer.

Vit: *-* (com o cachorro no colo) Own, obrigada, Jack. (abraça ele)

Jack: (coloca o chapéu na Bia) Não só ela que ganha presente.

Bia: *-* Obrigada, Jack. (abraça ele²)

Jack: Ok, vamos continuar. (elas o soltam)

Elas: Sim :D

Bia: Ok, próximo!

Mulher da fila: (sobe) Jack, você está solteiro? (sorrindo)

Jack: (abre a boca para responder)

Bia e Vit: Próximo!

Mulher:Mas...

Bia e Vit: (gritam) PRÓXIMO!

Próximo da fila: (sobe) Alguns de vocês quer uma pamonha? (com um bote com pamonhas)

Apresentadoras: Não!

Bia: Não queremos comprar nada! (joga ele do palco)

Vit: (gritando para o pessoal da fila) Não queremos comprar, trocar, emprestar, pegar emprestado ou vender nada!

Bia: Então, quem tem a intenção de fazer a gente fazer alguma destas coisas pode se retirar, por gentileza.

Fila: (se dispersa)

Apresentadoras: ¬¬' Droga.

Bia: Deixa pra lá, nós mesmas faremos as perguntas.

Vit: Jack, você já "dormiu" com a Elizabeth? (faz as aspas com as mãos)

Jack: (tosse) Não! Por que pergunta?

Bia: Porque vocês ficaram sozinhos em uma ilha deserta, esqueceu?

Vit: Mas eu sei que, como você tem bom gosto, não se envolveria com Elizabeth...

Jack: Ainda mais depois de ela destruir todo o rum.

Bia: Na minha opinião, você devia ter atirado nela.

Vit: Eu também, mas ele não podia porque aquela bala na pistola era pro Barbossa.

Jack: Exatamente.

Bia: Tadinho do meu Hectito...

Vit: Eu preferia que o Jack tivesse matado aquela_zinha _do que atirar no Barbs.

Bia e Barbossa: De acordo.

Bia: Mas você queria dormir com ela?

Jack: Não!

Vit: Claro que não. Ele não iria nos trair :D

Bia: Verdade :D

Vit: Mas acho que _ela queria._

Bia: Também... quem não iria querer?

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (reviram os olhos)

Vit: Ok, próxima pergunta pro Barbossa.

Bia: Hector, mi amore, como você virou um lorde pirata?

Barbossa: O antigo lorde passou sua peça de oito para mim.

Vit: Isso nós sabemos, mas por que ele fez isso?

Barbossa: Porque ele e

estava morrendo.

Bia: Por que ele estava morrendo?

Barbossa: Porque ele levou um tiro.

Vit: E por que ele levou um tiro?

Barbossa: Porque ele mereceu.

Bia: E por que ele mereceu?

Barbossa: Porque sim!  
Vit: Ok, e de onde vocês se conheciam?

Barbossa: Nós nos conhecemos em um porto. Então ficamos em contado, então ele me nomeou seu sucessor quando estava morrendo.

Bia: Ok, agora a próxima pergunta é pro Davyto.

Vit: Davito, quando você mata as pessoas que não temem a morte, você fez isso com os tentáculos.

Bia: É, como você mata com os tentáculos, afinal?

Davy Jones: Eu sufoco as pessoas enquanto esmago as artérias principais.

Bia e Vit: Uau *-*

Vit: Por que você não mata com uma espada?

Bia: Ou com sua garra?

Davy Jones: Porque é mais doloroso e legal com os tentáculos.

Bia e Vit: É mesmo legal *-*

Vit: Se bem que arrancar a cabeça de alguém com a garra é legal também.

Bia: Mas não doí tanto.

Davy Jones: E a pessoa não sofre por não temer a morte.

Bia e Vit: Quem não teme tem que morrer.

Todos: (medo)

Bia: Ok, vamos à próxima pergunta que vai para... SCRUM! (grita) (saí correndo por cima do palco, passando pelas pessoas até chegar ao Scrum que estava sentado do outra lado da taverna tocando uma mandola)

Scrum: (vê uma garota doida correndo em sua direção) (olha para trás pra ver se é com ele)

Vit: Olha a louca...

Bia: (agarra o Scrum) (mandola voa para o outro lado)

Scrum: (confuso) (sendo agarrado) Me desculpe querida, mas nos conhecemos?

Bia: (sorrindo) Não, mas deveríamos nos conhecer... Ah! Já ia me esquecendo, vem comigo. (o puxando pela mão até Jack, Jones, Barbs e Vit) Gente, olham quem eu achei! (sorrindo) (mostrado o Scrum)

Vit: Ah, Bia, não podemos ficar com ele. Já pegamos esse cachorro hoje.

Scrum: Ei!

Bia: Ele pode ficar aqui durante esse programa?

Vit: Ok, se ele se comportar.

Bia: Ele vai, ele vai.

Vit: Então vamos aproveitar e fazer dele nosso convidado especial de hoje.

Bia: É uma ótima ideia, Vit.

Barbossa: Scrum, me responda algo sobre o qual eu estou curioso, eu havia te mandado cuidar do navio então me diga, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO EM UMA TAVERNA? (gritando)

Scrum: O navio é amaldiçoado, pra que cuidar dele?

Apresentadoras: Toché.

Barbossa: Está questionando minhas ordens?

Scrum: Não, não capitão.

Jack: E tecnicamente, o Vingança da Rainha Ana não é amaldiçoado, é o Barbossa que pode controlá-lo com sua espada.

Davy Jones: Portanto, quanto ele não está perto para controlá-lo com a espada, o navio pode muito bem ser roubado.

Barbossa: Obrigado por esclarecerem isso a esta mente limitada.

Bia: Depois é só mandar o navio voltar.

Vit: Você que está dando ordens sem sentido.

Barbossa: A Vit estar contra mim eu até entendo, mas você Bia?

Bia: Own, meu Barbossito, eu não estou contra você, apenas não quero que você brigue com o Scrum sem motivo.

Vit: (dá uma buzinada na cara do Barbie) Agora você não é mais o centro das atenções da Bia. (buzina)

Bia: Não é isso, eu ainda amo o Hectito, mas o Scrum também é muito fofo...

Vit: Então! Agora não é mais Barbs, Barbs, Barbs pra todo lado. É Barbs, Scrum, Barbs, o que é uma avanço. Menos pro Barbito.

Bia: Mas eu ainda te amo, Barby.

Barbossa: Humpt ¬¬

Vit: Ok, vamos para as perguntas!

Bia: Scrum, porque você gostou tanto daquela cara e peixe? Aquela sereia nem era tão bonita assim...

Scrum: É, mas também não era feia...

Vit: Sim, mas ela tentou te matar.

Bia: E aquilo não foi nada legal.

Scrum: Eu que o diga...

Vit: E quem ela acha que é pra ficar nadando daquele jeito?

Davy Jones: Ah... uma sereia, talvez?

Vit: Faz sentido...

Bia: Ah, a única coisa boa nela é ser sereia, porque ela é feia que doí. (ciumes)

Scrum: Não é tão feia assim.

Vit: Depois de tudo que ela fez você ainda a acha bonita? Não acredito!

Scrum: Eu não levei pro lado pessoal.

Barbossa: Ela tentou te matar e você não levou pro lado pessoal?

Jack: Louco...

Scrum: Eu não sou de guardar rancor.

Vit: AH, meu deus! Ele é um banana que nem o Will.

Bia: Isso já é exagero. Ser banana que nem ele é impossível.

Vit: É mesmo, o Will é o banana mor.

Bia: Mas por que não? Piratas que se preguem guardam rancor.

Scrum: Ora, eu não sou tão cruel assim.

Bia: Não gosto mais de você.

Vit: Mas ele toca banjo *-* (com a mandola do Scrum na mão)

Scrum: Na verdade, é uma mandola, não um banjo.

Bia: Tem razão, Vit, banjos são legais *-* Ainda gosto dele.

Barbossa: Humpt ¬¬

Bia: (olha para ele) Mas você sabe que eu gosto de você muito mais, não é? (abraça ele) Muito, muito, muito mais...

Vit: Vamos voltar às perguntas e ignorar o ciumento. Scrum, onde você comprou esse banjo?

Scrum: Isso não é um banjo, é uma mandola e eu o comprei aqui em Tortuga.

Vit: E onde você aprendeu a tocar?

Scrum: Quando eu era criança, entrei numa tripulação onde tinha um homem que me ensinou a tocar violão e o principio é o mesmo.

Bia: Tá, agora eu to louca pra saber, como você perdeu seu olho?

Todos: (confusos)

Jack: Bia querida, eu não sei se você viu direito, mas ele tem os dois olhos.

Bia: Não tem não, um deles é de vidro.

Todos: Oh :O

Scrum: Ela tem razão, meu olho esquerdo é de vidro.

Vit: (olha para ele) Mas não dá nem pra reparar direito.

Bia: É, mas eu reparei :)

Davy Jones: E como você perdeu o olho?

Scrum: (abre a boca)

Bia: (interrompe ele) Foi no mesmo dia que você ganhou essa cicatriz?

Scrum: Você presta bastante atenção, hein. (sorrindo pra Bia)

Bia: *-*

Vit: É o nosso trabalho, uai...

Barbossa: Grande coisa! Ele só perdeu um olho, eu perdi minha perna sofri muito mais.

Scrum: Não sofreu nada, eu que fiquei cego de um olho, foi muito pior.

Barbossa: Ah, deixa de ser frouxo, isso aí não foi nada comparado ao que eu passei.

Scrum: Você fia se fazendo de vítima!

Vit: Na verdade, perder a perna deve doer mesmo...

Barbossa: (sorrindo vitorioso) Viu?

Vit: _Mas_, perder um olho deve ser pior.

Barbossa: Ah, estão todos contra mim!

Davy Jones: Mas a Vit tem razão, afinal eu também perdi uma perna, não é nada agradável, mas também não é pra tanto drama como você faz Barbossa.

Barbossa: Eu não faço drama, eu estou sofrendo com isso!

Jack: (irônico) Ah, tadinho do Hector...

Bia: Não sejam rudes com meu Barbie, ele está sofrendo de verdade e pra informação de vocês, eu acho que perder a perna é muito pior que perder o olho.

Barbossa: Até que enfim alguém que me entende!

Vit: Bom, como não conhecemos ninguém que já tenha perdido os dois para nos falar qual é o pior, vamos ficar na duvida.

Bia: Isso mesmo, mas a perna dói mais.

Vit: Mas ficar cego de um olho é horrível.

Bia: E ficar perneta não é ruim?

Vit: É, mas não tão ruim quanto ficar cego!

Bia: (abre a boca para responder)

Davy Jones: Vamos ficar na dúvida!

Bia e Vit: Humpt... ok...

Davy Jones: Ok, Scrum, nos responda: onde, como e por que você perdeu o olho?

Scrum: Quando era adolescente, me envolvi em uma briga numa taverna e fui acertado por uma garrafada no rosto, a garrafa quebrou e me fez esse corte, acertando consequentemente, meu olho.

Jack: E onde você conseguiu o olho de vidro?

Scrum: Eu comprei, oras, e não foi nada barato.

Bia: Por que você não roubou de alguém?

Scrum: A maioria dos piratas que perdem um olho usam tapa-olhos e não olho de vidro, seria difícil encontrar alguem que tenha para roubar. **[N/V: além de ser muito estranho roubar um olho de vidro de uma pessoa]**

Todos: Ah, faz sentido...

Vit: Mas você disse que comprou esse banjo em Tortuga. Por que _comprar _algo em Tortuga? Você e um pirata.

Scrum: É uma mandola, não um banjo...

Bia: Ah, de vez em quanto os piratas compram coisas. Não vivem só furtando. Assim perde a graça.

Vit: Furtar nunca perde a graça, mas tudo bem... Next question!

Jack: E se perdesse, não seria _comprando _que a graça voltaria.

Davy Jones: Nisso eu tenho que concordar.

Bia: Ok, próxima pergunta! Scrum, posso te chamar de Scrumy, Scrumito ou Scrumytito?Scrum: Claro, adoro apelidos.

Vit: Um dos nossos muitos talentos é inventar apelidos.

Jack: E quais são os outros?

Bia: Inventar músicas de pular corda e fazer roupas de papel.

Jack: (estranhando) Vocês fazem roupas de papel?

Barbossa: E musica de pular corda?

Bia e Vit: Sim.

Jack e Barbossa: Que estranho.

Davy Jones: Mas inventar apelidos nem pode ser chamado de talento, afinal vocês só coloca, "y", "ie" e "ito" no final de cada nome.

Bia: Ah, é, é?

Vit: Então como a gente também inventou o "Barbs"?

Bia e Vit: (estalando os dedos)

Bia: Fala onde está o "y", "ie" e "ito" no Barbs, impossível.

Vit: Vencemos, vencemos.

Apresentadoras: (fazendo a dança da vitória)

Bia: Ok, depois desta brilhante derrota, vamos coninuar.

Vit: É, Scrumy, como você acabou na tripulação do Teach?

Barba Negra: (urrando) É Barba Negra!

Bia: Gente, o que foi isso? (olhando em volta)

Vit: Meu deus, é o Teach aquele ali? (apontando para Barba Negra)

Barbossa: Ah, Tortuga é um ponto de encontro famoso.

Jack: Mas ele não tinha morrido?

Davy Jones: Até pra os mortos, pelo visto.

Vit: Ok... (ignorando o Barba Negra) Continuando...

Bia: Fale-nos, Scrums.

Scrum: Eu vi a filha do Barba Negra recrutando marujos e entrei para a tripulação , com o tempo virei um marujo de confiança dela.

Jack: Dê quanta confiança? (desconfiado)

Scrum: Bastante confiança.

Vit: (desconfiada) Com ciumes, Jack?

Jack: Não, não, claro que não...

Bia: Não sei porque esses homens ficam com tanta vontade de fazer parte da tripulação daquelazinha da Penélope!

Scrum:Mas o nome dela não é Penélope, é...

Jack, Barbossa e Davy Jones: Não fale o nome dela!

Scrum: Por que não?

Vit: Porque nós falamos que não!

Bia: Nós não gostamos daquelazinha.

Jack: E só de você falar o nome dela...

Barbossa: Elas ficam furiosas.

Davy Jones: Por isso ela é Aquela-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada-2

Scrum: E quem é o 1? Voldemort?

Bia: Não, é _ela_.

Vit: Por que sempre acham que é o Voldemort...? Ele é homem...

Scrum: Então quem é _ela_?

Barbossa: Você não a conhece.

Bia: É, não vale a pena conhecê-la.

Vit: É uma benção você não conhecê-la.

Jack e Davy Jones: A melhor benção que existe...

Bia: Por isso, não mato te falar quem é.

Vit: É melhor não saber.

Bia: Ok, agora vamos a próxima e ultima pergunta.

Vit: Me ensina a tocar banjo?

Scrum: É mandola...

Bia: Não era _essa _a ultima pergunta...

Vit: Mas eu quero aprender a tocar banjo.

Scrum: Mandola.

Bia: Ah, ok, responde, Scrumie.

Scrum: Ah, claro... Depois do programa?

Vit: Sim *-*

Bia: Posso ir junto? *-*

Scrum e Vit: Claro.

Davy Jones, Jack e Barbossa: E a gente?

Scrum: Se quiserem podem vir também.

Barbossa: Eu não vou, me recuso a ficar próximo de alguem que duvida do meu sofrimento pernal.

Vit: Isso é uma indireta...?

Scrum: Ótimo, então não venha.

Davy Jones: Barbossa, pare de remoer essa historia da perna!

Jack: É, ficar choramingando não trará sua perna de volta.

Barbossa: Eu não choramingo! Eu só digo o que sinto!

Bia: Ah, meu Hectito, não fica assim, você é perfeito e incrível sem ou com sua perna.

Vit: Oh, oh, oh, sem declaração de amor, por favor.

Bia: Ah :(

Vit: Então acho que as perguntas acabaram...

Jack: Mas não tinha outra?

Bia: (ignorando Jack) Já? Ah...

Vi: Mas ficaremos em Tortuga pelo resto do dia.

Bia, Jack, Barbossa, Davy Jones e Vit: *-*

Jack, Barbossa e Davy Jones: Até.

Apresentadoras: Tchau.

Bia: Queremos agradecer o Scrum, nosso inesperado participante especial.

Scrum: :) tchau.

Vit: Até o próximo P'q.

Piratas: Tchau.

* * *

**Reviews? Perguntas? Comentários? Manda que ficamos muito felizes :D**

**Não vou nem comentar o meu atraso, eu já sei...**

**Não andamos muito bem (mas eu do que a Bia)**

**A Bia continua com as história do Barbs sem perna e eu estou de luto pelo Fred Weasley**

**Mas o que conta é que postamos o capítulo yeeeah**

**Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado :)**

**Até o próximo programa, que vai ser especial uhhh **


	17. Um ano!

**Essa fic é de Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos que você goste :]**

Vit: Ah, eh, minha gente! (com uma blusa escrito P'Q)

Bia: Hoje é um dia especial! (com uma blusa igual a da Vit)

Vit: Muito especial!

Bia: Porque hoje é o aniversário do Piratas' Quest!

Plateia: (comemorando)

Bia: Há exatamente um ano atrás, no dia 29/09, eu e Vit começamos o programa.

Vit: Que persistiu até hoje!

Bia: Por isso, vamos comemorar!

Todos: Êh ! (comemorando)

Vit: E isso não teria sido capaz sem nossos capitães favoritos.

Guri da plateia: E falando nisso, onde estão eles?

Bia: Em casa.

Guri: Então eles não vem?

Vit: Não. (plateia levanta-se para ir embora) Mas nós vamos até lá.

(Plateia se senta novamente)

Bia: Mas antes disso, vamos acabar com uma duvida: Onde os capitães ficam entre os programas?

Plateia: É mesmo... onde será?

Vit: Alugamos um apartamento onde os três ficam enquanto não tenhos gravação.

Mulheres da plateia: Serio? Onde?

Bia: Não podemos divulgar...

Vit: Bom, agora que já explicamos, vamos lá!

Plateia: (se levanta)

Bia: Ah... vocês não podem ir...

Plateia: Ah (se senta) Como vamos ver o que vai acontecer, então?

Vit: Com esse telão.

(Com um telão gigante – e que funciona – no centro do palco)

Bia: Enquanto vamos até a casa deles, vocês irão assistir ao que eles estão fazendo.

Vit: É, enquanto estávamos em Tortuga, instalamos câmeras na casa deles.

Todos: Muahuahaha (risada do mal)

Apresentadoras: Vamos lá! (saem do palco)

(O telão acende)

(Jack sem blusa sentado no sofá vendo TV) (Jackie monkey vem correndo e pega o chapéu dele)

Jack: (grita) Barbossa! Controle seu animal se não o coloco pra fora da minha casa! (tentando pegar o macaco)

Barbossa: (entra na sala) (Jackie corre e sobe no ombro dele) A casa também é minha, Sparrow! (paga o chapéu) (o atira no Jack)

Jack: (coloca o chapéu na cabeça novamente) (volta a se sentar ignorando o Barbs)

Barbossa: (revira os olhos e vai se sentar no sofá) Ei. (se levanta) O que é isso? (com um livro nas mãos) Davy, não largue suas coisas por aí!

Davy Jones: (grita de outro comodo) Olha quem fala! Parece até que um vendaval passou pelo seu quarto de tão desarrumado que está!

Barbossa: Eu perdi a perna, não tenho condições de arrumar nada!

Jack: Mas tem de bagunçar... (irônico)

Davy Jones: (grita) Chega dessa desculpa da perna, Barbossa!

Jack: E o Davy também tem perna de pau e arruma o quarto dele...

Barbossa: Escolheu um lado, Sparrow?

Davy Jones: Ele tem razão, Barbossa. Vai arrumar seu quarto.

Barbossa: Ah, tá arrumado...

Jack: Não tá nada!

Davy Jones: Falando em arrumação, arrume o seu também, Jack!

Jack: (sentado no sofá) Não dá, to lavando a louça!

Davy Jones: (grita) Não tá nada!

Jack: Como você pode saber se não está me vendo?

Davy Jones: Porque _eu _estou lavando a louça!

Barbossa: (sentado, lendo jornal) Jack, obedeça o Davy e vá arrumar seu quarto.

Jack: E por que _eu _devo fazer isso enquanto _você _fica parado aí?

Barbossa: Porque o seu quarto está mais bagunçado que o meu!

(Batidas na porta)

Jack: Não tá nada!

Barbossa: Tá sim!

Jack: Não tá!

Barbossa: Tá sim!

(Batidas na porta)

Jack: Não tá!

Barbossa: Tá si...

Davy Jones: (grita) Pelo amor de Deus! Vocês não estão ouvindo baterem na porta, não? Vão logo atender!

Barbossa: (volta para o jornal) Jack, vai atender a porta.

Jack: Não dá, tô no telefone.

Barbossa: (olha para ele) Não, não tá.

Jack: Não tem como você provar isso.

(Batidas na porta) (Os dois se entreolham)

Barbossa e Jack: (gritam) Jones! A porta!

Davy Jones: (sai da cozinha com bobs nos tentáculos e aventalzinho) Vocês são uma dupla de inúteis, hein.

Barbossa: Não dá para eu atender a porta. Minha perna está doendo.

Jack: Você nem tem mais perna!

Davy Jones: (ignora eles) Só falta ser aqueles comerciantes de porta em porta _de novo_ (abre a porta)

Apresentadoras: Surpresa! (olham para os bobs e o avental) O que ser isso? (rindo)

Davy Jones: (fecha a porta) As garotas estão aqui!

Barbossa e Jack: (levantam do sofá) O quê?

Davy Jones: (tirando os bobs e o avental) (em panico)

Barbossa: (corre até o quarto e dá uma "arrumada")

Jack: (fecha a porta do quarto dele e põe uma blusa) **[N/As: Ah... :(]**

(Os três voltam até a porta)

Davy Jones: (abre)

Bia e Vit: (entram animadas jogando confetes em cima deles)

Barbossa: Pra que isso?

Davy Jones: Estão sujando o meu chão!

Jack: _Nosso _chão.

Bia: Isso é pelo aniversário de 1 ano do P'Q

Barbossa: Já fez um ano?

Apresentadoras: Sim *-*

Davy Jones: Um ano aguentando a bagunça destes dois?

Barbossa e Jack: Bagunça?

Barbossa: Eu não faço bagunça.

Jack: Só temos opiniões diferentes sobre arrumado/bagunçado.

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos)

Vit: Isso mesmo, Davy. Tem certar pessoas com o dom de organizar suas coisas, mas fazer parecer bagunçado. Eu sou uma dessas pessoas.

Bia: Ok, deixando o papo bagunça pra lá, vamos comemorar.

Barbossa: E como comemoraremos?

Vit: Vamos ao circo.

Todos: Êh.

Bia: Todo mundo adoro o circo.

Davy Jones: E como vamos até o circo?

Barbossa: Por favor, não diga que iremos a pé.

Jack: Ou de ônibus. Tenho trauma O_O

Bia: Não se preocupem, tomamos as devidas providencias.

Vit: Ou seja, um motorista.

Todos: Oh... *-*

Bia: Mas só tem um pequeno problema, o motorista ligou e disse que o pneu furou, portanto ele deve demorar um pouco...

Vit: Então enquanto esperamos, vamos filmas o P'Q, mas antes disso, faremos um tour pela casa de vocês :)

Jack: Um tour? Tem certeza?

Barbossa: Não acho uma boa ideia.

Apresentadoras: (ignoram os dois) Ok, esta é a sala.

Bia: O que é isso? (pega o livro na mesinha) "Razão e sensibilidade e monstros marinhos"? Quem está lendo isso?

Davy Jones: Ah, é o Jack (sarcasmo) Ele se preocupou com meus sentimentos e decidiu ler o libro para nos entendermos melhor. Claro que sou eu, Bia.

Bia: Foi apenas força de expressão, felizmente eu ainda tenho o discernimento para deduzir isso.

Vit: E por que você está lendo isso?

Davy Jones: É bom ver a situação por outro ponto de vista. E eu gosto de uma boa obra de literatura.

Jack: Que chatice, "literatura".

Bia: Por que, Jack? Você não gosta de ler?

Barbossa: Não dá, é preciso atenção, raciocínio e vocabulário vasto para ler, e Jack não tem nada disso.

Jack: Ah, não tenho, é? Pra sua informação eu já li vários livros.

Barbossa: Tá, me diga um...

Jack: (divagando) É...

Barbossa: Viram? Eu não disse, ele não tem nenhuma bagagem literária.

Jack: Eu só não gosto de ficar parado. E prefiro viver aventuras, não ler sobre elas.

Vit: Falou bonito, mas ainda amo ler (com uma mochila cheias de livros)

Bia: Também, mas eu não gosto de ficar andando com os livros nos costas...

Vit: Eu não confio em ninguém para vigiar meus livros além de mim (paranoica) Ok, vamos continuar o tour.

(Entram no primeiro quarto)

Bia: (olhando) Nossa, tão organizado, nem um pouco parecido com o meu...

Davy Jones: Gosto de manter minhas coisas arrumadas, não suporto bagunça (olha pro Barbossa e Jack)

Vit: Nota mental: Nunca convidar o Davy pra ir lá em casa.

Bia: (olha em volta) Mas... Não tem cama...

Vit: É, onde você dorme, Davy?

Davy Jones: No banheiro.

Apresentadoras: Banheiro?

Davy Jones: Sim, na banheira. Tenho que manter minha pele úmida.

Barbossa e Jack: (seguram o riso)

Bia e Vit: (caem na gargalhada)

Barbossa e Jack: (não conseguem segurar e riem)

Davy Jones: Eu contei alguma piada?

Bia: Não, é que...

Vit: Imaginar você dormindo na banheira é hilario! (rindo)

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos)

Todos: Ai, ai, Jones na banheira...

Davy Jones: Vamos continuar o tour, ok?

(Vão para o segundo quarto)

Bia: (olhando) Pelo menos tem cama.

Barbossa: É claro, não sou como outras pessoas que dormem no banheiro (olha pro Jones)

Vit: Ah, mas seu quarto nem é tão bagunçado assim...

(O armário abre e as coisas caem no chão)

Jack: Você dizia...

Davy Jones: Essa é a sua "arrumação", Barbossa? Entulhar tudo no armário?

Barbossa: Melhor que a do Jack, que nem isso faz.

Jack: Não me coloque no meio da história!

Bia: (pulando em cima da cama do Barbs) Mas ele tem razão, Jack, o que conta é a intenção.

Vit: Bia, acho que você não deve fazer isso... (cama estalando com os pulos dela)

Bia: (ainda pulando) Por quê?

Vit: (abre a boca para responder, mas a cama dá um estalo alto)

Bia: Ah! (escorrega quando o colchão afunda) (cai da cama)

Jack: (a segura) Cuidado, senhorita.

Bia: Eu quero a cama do Barbs e o Jack me segura, não tem como o dia melhorar *-*

Vit: Se eu soubesse, tinha quebrado a cama dele mais cedo ¬¬

Barbossa: Minha cama!

Bia: Desculpa Barbs, não sabia que era tão frágil...

Jack: Pelo visto, você terá que dividir a banheira com o Davy, Barbossa.

Barbossa: Eu não vou dormir com ele porque ela quebrou minha cama.

Vit: Ai, Barbs, se acalma, a culpa não é dela se sua cama é fraca.

Barbossa: Cama não foi feita para pular em cima.

Bia: Ah, Barbs, a sua cama que é fraca demais.

Jack: Verdade, Barbossa, só sabemos se a cama é boa se ela resistir à pulos. Por que se não, pra que serve a cama?

Barbossa: Para dormir!

Vit: Esqueçam a cama e vamos continuar nossos tour.

Barbossa: Mas...

Vit: Vamos continuar!

Bia: Não grita com ele!

Vit: Não grita comigo por gritar com ele!

Barbossa: Não grita com ela por gritar com você por gritar comigo!

Jack: Eba, adoro isso (sorrindo) Não grita com ela por gritar com ela por gritar com você... ela... eu... Ah, eu sempre me embolo nisso!

Davy Jones: Mas você tinha falado certo.

Jack: Serio? Droga.

Davy Jones: Eu que posso dizer droga, eu seria o próximo.

Vit: Você ia brigar com o Jack porque ele gritou com o Barbs? (estranhando)

Bia: (estranhando também) É, esse é meu papel...

Davy Jones: Mas eu quero entrar na brincadeira.

Todos: (ainda estranhando)

Vit: Ok, vamos continuar!

(Vão na direção de outro quarto) (Se deparam com a porta fechada)

Vit: (se prepara para abrir)

Davy Jones: Eu não fazia isso se fosse você...

Bia: Por que não?

Davy Jones: As pessoas que entram aí costumam não voltar...

Vit: Ah, que bobagem.

Jack: Claro, Jones que é exagerado.

Vit: (abre a porta)

(O quarto todo revirado, mal dando para ver o piso de tantas coisas espalhadas no chão)

Bia: Nossa, parece que passou um furacão por aqui...

Vit: Ah, nem está tão bagunçado assim...

Jack: Viram? Ela concorda comigo.

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos) Ela sempre concorda com você.

Vit: Não concordo, não!

Davy Jones, Bia e Barbossa: Concorda sim.

Jack: Não concorda não, ela só afirma fatos.

Vit: Exato.

Davy Jones, Bia e Barbossa: E ela concordou de novo.

Vit: A culpa não é minha se o Jack fala mais fatos que vocês, fazendo-me assim, concordar. Hãn

Barbossa: Eu não acredito! (entra no quarto)

Vit: Mas acredite, o Jack sempre fala os fatos.

Barbossa: Não, não é isso. (abaixa e pega um chapéu no chão) Meu chapéu! (vira-se para Jack) O que ele está fazendo no seu quarto?

Bia: (olha pro Barbossa sem chapéu) Ah, por isso que notei algo diferente em você...

Jack: Não sei, dando uma voltinha talvez...

Barbossa: Sparrow! (rosnando)

Jack: O quê? É minha culpa se o seu chapéu aparece de repente no meu quarto?

Barbossa: Isso mesmo.

Vit: Ah, ele concordou com Jack e ninguém reclama, valeu...

Bia: Ele não concordou com Jack, ele só responder a pergunta.

Vit: Tá todo mundo conta mim.

Todos: (reviram os olhos)

Bia: Mas então, Jack, cadê sua cama? (procurando na bagunça)

Jack: Nananinanão. Já tivemos camas sendo quebradas o suficiente por hoje. (empurrando as girls do quarto)

Bia e Vit: Ah... (decepção) (sendo conduzidas para fora)

(Batidas na porta)

Bia e Vit: Eu atendo! (correm pra porta)

Davy Jones: (olha para Jack e Barbossa) São pessoas assim que eu necessito nessa casa.

Bia: (empurrando a Vit) Sai, Vit, deixa eu abrir!

Vit: (empurrando ela também) Sai você! (as duas continuam discutindo)

Davy Jones: Ah, pelo amor de Deus! (vai a abre a porta) (vê uma velhinha de pijama e pantufas)

Velhinha: Eu sou a vizinha do apartamento de baixo, vocês estão fazendo muito barulho eu não consigo me concentrar no meu trico.

Barbossa: (olha pra Bia) Viu, o barulho que você fez quebrando minha cama incomodou os vizinhos.

Bia: Eu já disse, não tenho culpa se sua cama é fraca demais.

Velhinha: (chocada) Mas isso é uma pouco vergonha!

Bia e Barbossa: Não, não é isso...

Velhinha: (vai embora indignada)

Jack: Vocês devem tomar mais cuidado com o duplo sentido das suas frases...

Vit: A culpa é dessa sociedade que só tem malicia na cabeça.

Bia: Maldita sociedade.

Elas: (se revoltando)

(Batidas na porta)

Vit: (Abre a porta) (berrando) Não estamos fazendo barulho!

Philip Swiff: Mas eu nunca disse isso...

Apresentadoras: Philip!

Bia: Amo o Scrum.

Todos: (olham pra ela)

Philip: Não entendi...

Jack: Ninguém nunca entende...

Vit: É uma mania que ela tem, toda vez que ela olha pro Philip, lembra do Scrum.

Philip: Mas por quê? Nem sou parecido com ele.

Bia: Por isso mesmo.

Pessoal: (sem entender)

Bia: Ninguém me entende, só o Barbs me entende.

Barbossa: Eu não entendi...

Bia: Shh, agora vamos começar com as perguntas. (puxa o Philip pelo braço para dentro e o faz sentar na poltrona)

Vit: E então, Philip, teve algum problema para chegar aqui?

Philip: Não, foi fácil, só tive um problema com uma velhinha no andar de baixo.

Apresentadoras: Nós também -'

Vit: Velha coroca...

Bia: Venham vocês três. (indica o sofá)

Barbossa, Jack, Davy Jones: (olham para o sofá de somente dois lugares)

Davy Jones: (corre na frente seguido por Barbossa e Jack) (consegue sentar) Eu não acredito! Primeira vez que eu consigo sentar nesse sofá, Aleluia!

(Barbossa e Jack olham para o lugar vazio do lado do Davy) (musica de faroeste)

Jack: (tenta pular o encosto do sofá) (se atrapalha e cai no chão)

Barbossa: (corre e se senta no sofá) (rindo da cara do Jack)

Jack: (se levanta) (olhar assassino pro Barbie)

Vit: Não tem problema, você senta na mesinha de centro.

(Jack senta)

Jack: (olha pro Davy e Barbossa) Viram? _Eu_ fico no centro.

Davy Jones e Barbossa: (reviram os olhos)

Bia: Ok, vamos começar... (vira-se pro Philip) Philip, por que você decidiu virar um missionário da igreja?

Philip: Eu sempre quis entrar para o clero.

Vit: Por quê? Status?

Philip? Não. Porque eu sempre fui religioso.

Bia: Por quê? Morou em uma igreja?

Philip: Não. Porque eu cresci em um orfanato católico.

Vit: Por quê? Você trabalhava lá?

Philip: Não. Porque eu era órfão.

Bia: Por quê? Seus pais te abandonaram?

Philip: Não. Porque meus pais morreram...

Vit: Por quê? Eles foram mortos?

Philip: É só isso que vocês perguntam?

Bia: Por que diz isso?

Vit: Se sente mal com nossos "porquês"?

Bia: Ou com nossas sugestões?

Philip: Com os dois.

Apresentadoras: Ah.. (anotam algo em suas pranchetas)

Davy Jones: Da onde vocês tiraram isso? E por que estão escrevendo nisso?

Bia: É o primeiro convidado da igreja que vem no nosso programa.

Vit: Estamos estudando-o.

Bia: (termina de anotar) Ok, próxima pergunta.

Vit: Por que você gostou tanto daquela criatura com rabo de peixe?

Philip: (berra) Ela tem nome!

(Todos dão um salto da cadeira)

Bia: (vira para Vit) Tomar nota: O missionário fica irritadinho quando falamos assim da sereia.

Vit: (anota) (vira-se pro Philip) Tá, mas nos responda Philip, por que você gosta tanto da _Syrena_? (enfatiza o nome dela)

Philip: Porque acho que ela também é um ser de Deus e deve ser tratada com todo o respeito.

Bia: No seu caso, respeito até demais...

Vit: _Muito _respeito.

Bia: Respeito pra caramba.

Vit: Respeito pra chuchu

Bia: Tanto respeito que podia abastecer um país pequeno.

Todos: ?

Bia: Quem nem quando to você vem com uma montanha de comida no prato, aí as pessoas falam "Você vai comer isso tudo? Tem comida suficiente pra abastecer um pequeno país"

Todos: Não, não deu certo..

Bia: Ok, vamos continuar.

Vit: Philip. Você tem problemas no timbre de voz?

Philip: O quê! NÃO!

Apresentadoras: Hm, ele tem sim. (anotam na prancheta)

Bia: Mas você gritou com Barba Negra quando ele chamou a sereia de "criatura".

Philip: É porque eu não suporto aquele homem, ele é cruel, não tem coração.

Davy Jones: Ei!

Philip: Desculpa, não tenho nada contra...

Vit: Mas o que eu não entendi foi porque o BN não brigou com você por você ter gritado com ele.

Jack: Acho que ele ficou tão chocado com a atitude desse aí, que nem se lembrou de se irritar.

Barbossa: Eu acho que "se irritar" é a única coisa que Teach não se esquece.

Bia: Mas você matou ele meu Barbie! (abraça ele) Tenho tanto orgulho de você (quase chorando)

Vit: (revira os olhos) Não liguem , ela sempre se emociona quando fala do Barbossa...

Bia: (se "controlando") Ok, vamos continuar.

Vit: Temos uma pergunta pra você, Davy.

Davy Jones: Serio? Qual?

Vit: Não foi você quem falou para a Corte da Irmandade como aprisionar a Calypso em sua forma humana?

Davy Jones: Sim...

Bia: Então, para você ter se apaixonado, ela podia se tornar humana e o mar dependendo da vontade dela, certo?

Davy Jones: Sim...

Vit: Então a pergunta é...

Bia: Por que ela disse pra você como aprisioná-la na forma humana?

Davy Jones: Ela não disse, eu descobri.

Vit: Como?

Davy Jones: Chega de perguntas.

Bia: Mas...

Davy Jones: Chega!

Bia: Tá, então perguntaremos ao Philip.

Vit: Philip, adorei ver a sua cara quando o BN matou aquele cozinheiro (rindo)

Todos: ?

Philip: (confuso) Mas isso não foi uma pergunta.

Vit: Está bem! (frustrada) Você poderia repetir a sua expressão daquela hora?

Jack: Agora é um pedido, não uma pergunta.

Vit: (olhar assassino para o Jack)

Bia: Então? Pode ou não?

Philip: Não...

Bia: Ah, vai...

Philip: Não.

Vit: Por favooor.

Philip: N-ã-o.

Vit: Ele resistiu ao "Por favooor"

Bia: Então, vamos ter que apelar.

Apresentadoras: (olhares pidões) Por favooooor.

Philip: Não!

Apresentadoras: (bufam) (desistem)

Bia: (falando para Vit) Para ele fazer aquela cara...

Vit: (falando de volta) Temos que repetir a cena de queimar alguém.

As duas: (se viram com expressões assassinas no rosto para Jack)

Jack: (se afasta das duas)

Bia: (pega um isqueiro)

Vit: (olhar maligno) Jack...

Davy Jones: Epa, epa, epa, (pega o isqueiro da mão dela) Nada de fogo dentro da minha casa.

Bia e Vit: Ah... (decepção)

Bia: Vamos pra casa da velhinha lá de baixo então.

Vit: (pega o Jack pelo braço)

Philip: Vocês não vão realmente queimá-lo, vão? (assustado)

Bia: Ele fez a cara!

Jack: (suspira aliviado) Então, _esse _era o plano de vocês. Achei que vocês ião mesmo tacar fogo em mim...

Vit: É... plano... claro...

Barbossa: Até que não seria uma má ideia.

Jack: (lança um olhar assassino pro Barbs) Pelo menos não fui eu que perdi a perna!

Barbossa: (levanta) (irritado) Não fala da minha perna!

Davy Jones: Para com essa história de perna, eu já falei! (levanta)

Philip: Pessoal, vamos ficar em paz. É isso que nosso Deus Pai deseja.

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Pro inferno com Deus!

Philip: Ah, vocês vão ver o que é inferno! (se levanta)

Apresentadoras: (dão a buzinada)

Vit: Nada de agressões no prorama.

Bia: Mesmo estrando fora do estúdio, continuamos trabalhando.

(Todos se sentam)

Vit: Ok, Philip, uma duvida cruel.

Bia: Você morreu ou não no final do filme?

Jack: Mas pra trazer os personagens que morreram pro programa, vocês não têm que usar seus "poderes de apresentadoras"?

Elas: Shh, calado.

Philip: Bom, da ultima vez que vi, eu estava vivo...

Davy Jones: É, gente, vimos no final que a Syrena beija ele e o beijo de sereia impede que ele morra.

Vit: Impede que ele morra _afogado_.

Bia: Não que ele morra com um corte gigantesco na barriga.

Davy Jones: É, aí vocês têm razão...

Philip: Não, eu não morrei, graça a Deus!

Davy Jones: Por quê? (olha pra ele) Você teve a morte? (voz macabra)

Barbossa: Jones, você está fazendo de novo...

Davy Jones: Desculpe, é a força do hábito, não consigo me acostumar a não falar isso.

Jack: Você tinha parado, agora que deu um recaída...

Vit: É que nem o Barbossa com a perna.

Bia: Não coloca o meu Barbie no meio!

Vit: Como você não quer que eu o coloque no meio se ele é um do três capitães do programa?

Bia: Você e sua mania de botar o Barbs na confusão.

Vit: Pior é você e essa sua mania de perseguição! Eu nem falo mal do Barbs e você sai dizendo que eu falei.

Bia: Eu não falei que você falou, eu só falei que você estava pensando em falar.

Vit: Eu sei justamente porque você pensou que eu falaria, portanto o que eu serviu de resposta para o que você estava pensando que eu estava pensando.

Apresentadoras: É, faz sentido...

Todos: ?

Apresentadoras: Nós entendemos, é o que conta.

Vit: E se fossemos explica, vocês iam se confundir mais ainda.

Bia: Então vamos a próxima pergunta.

Vit: Barbossa, o que você vai fazer agora que é o capitão do Vingança?

Barbossa: A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi voltar a ser pirata e pretendo continuar sendo e ficar até o fim dos meus dias comandando o Vingança.

Jack: Ótimo, esperem mais uma meia hora que já terá mais um navio disponível.

Barbossa: Agora chega! (levanta)

Vit: Chega mesmo (com a buzina na mão) Se algum de vocês se ameaçarem/xingarem/irritarem mais uma vez, ninguém vai pro circo.

Bia, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Jack: Não. Tudo menos o circo.

Vit: Então, comportem-se.

Bia: Ok, então... próxima pergunta...

Vit: Por que você estava no navio do Teach, Philip?

Philip: O navio que eu estava foi atacado por ele.

Bia: E o que aconteceu com os outros tripulantes do seu navio?

Philip: Foram mortos, só eu sobrevivi por causa da filha de Teach, que me ajudou.

Jack: É ela não queria que o BN matasse um "homem de Deus" (ele faz as aspas)

Vit: Mas não somos todos homens e mulheres de Deus?

Philip: Sim, mas o que ela quis dizer com isso é que o pai não podia matar alguém que passava a mensagem de Deus.

Vit: Ah, se é assim, ninguém pode me matar também.

Bia: E você passa a mensagem de Deus?

Vit: Claro, do meu deus, que prefere ficar quieto :D

Todos: (reviram os olhos)

Jack: E vocês não vão fazer perguntas pra mim?

Bia: Ok, então vamos perguntar: Jack, da onde você tirou a ideia de fazer uma tatuagem do poema "Desiderata" nas costas se essa poesia nem existia na época?

Jack: É claro que existia, fui eu que escrevi e só mais tarde que fui plagiado.

Todos: Oh :O

Vit: Não acredito! Jack, um poeta?

Bia: Quem diria?

Barbossa: pelo amor de Deus! Vocês não estão acreditando nessa conversa fiada, não é?

Vit: O Jackito é perfeito *-* Além de lindo, esperto e sexy, ele é poeta *-*

Barbossa: (revira os olhos) Jack nem sabe escrever nome direito, imagine um poema!

Vit: Mas uma palavra e você não vai mais no circo. (sorriso sádico)

Bia: Você não pode ameaçá-lo assim!

Vit: Ah, você duvida?

Philip: Vocês têm que brigar a cada cinco minutos?

Todos: Calado!

Guri da plateia: (no estúdio) O pessoal tá estressado...

Barbossa: É, brique comigo por eu dizer a verdade!

Vit: Verdade? Há, você tem inveja do Jack porque ele tem as _duas _pernas (enfatiza o "duas")

Davy Jones: Essa história de perna de novo não.

Bia: Para de remoer o fato de Barbs ter perdido a perna!

Jack: Ele que não para de ficar lembrando a _todos _que perdeu a perna.

Todos: (discutindo)

(Batidas na porta)

Philip: Porta! (se levanta e abre a porta) Sim?

Velhinha: Dá pra eles pararem de berrar?

Philip: Acredite é exatamente isso o que estou tentando.

(Vizinha entra) (Todos ainda discutindo)

Velhinha: (grita) Calados!

(Todos parar e se calam)

Vizinha: Ótimo, continuem assim para que eu possa ver minha novela em paz (sai e vai embora)

Bia e Davy Jones: Já tá na hora da novela?

Todos: (olham para Davy) ¬¬ Novela, Davy?

Davy Jones: Tente morar com esse dois sem ter novela para assistir.

Bia: (vira-se pro Davy) Você viu o que aconteceu ontem? (animada)

Davy Jones: (entusiasmado) Eu vi, a Charlotter traiu o marido com o encanador.

Bia: Ah, mas não é pra menos, o encanador era muito bonito.

Davy Jones: Mas o marido dela era um bom homem e não merecia ser traído.

Jack: (irônico) Com licença, as senhoras querem um chazinho para acompanhar o bate-papo ou podemos continuar?

Bia: Eu adoraria um chá.

Vit: Foi sarcasmo.

Bia: Ah, ok, podemos continuar.

Vit: Davy, você faz ginastica olímpica?

Davy Jones: Não. Por que pergunta?

Bia: Porque, quando você lutava com o Will, teve uma hora que você girou a sua perna de pau 360° e acertou ele.

Vit: Como você conseguiu fazer aquilo?

Davy Jones: Ah, foi no calor das emoções...

Philip: No calor das emoções, você gira sua perna em 360°?

Bia: Claro, é uma luta.

Vit: Você também fazia isso se estivesse numa luta.

Jack: E se tivesse uma perna de pau.

Apresentadoras: Isso também.

Vit: Bia, sabe o que eu acabei de perceber?

Bia: Que o Jack fica mais lindo a cada dia? *-*

Vit: Também, mas eu acabei de perceber que o Jack é o único dos três capitães que não tem perna de pau.

Jack: Vocês não vão arrancar minha perna, vão?

Apresentadoras: (bufo) _Claro_ que não!

Bia: Até que você ficaria bonitinho de perna de pau, mas é claro que não fica tão lindo quando o meu Barbs...

Barbossa: (sorrindo) (olha para a perna) Você acha mesmo que eu fiquei bem?

Bia: (sorrindo) Mas é claro, meu Barbie.

Todos: (reviram os olhos)

Vit: Se já acabou o momento "Barbossa é lindo", vamos continuar.

Bia: Ok, próxima pergunta... Jack, você já conseguiu tirar o Pérola da garrafa?

Jack: Não, ainda não achei alguém que saiba tocar trompete muito bem...

Barbossa: Eu poderia ter tirado pra você, mas você não quis...

Jack: Não preciso de nada que venha de você.

Davy Jones: Gente, gente, não vão começar a discutir novamente, não é?

Barbossa: Ele que começa, Jones!

Jack: Eu não!

Barbossa: Você sim!

Jack: Eu não!

Barbossa: Você sim!

Jack: Eu não!

Barbossa: Você sim!

Davy: CALADOS!

Bia: Ainda não sei porque o Jack não aceitou a ajuda do Barby.

Vit: É mais confiável ele fazer isso por si mesmo.

Bia: Tá falando que o Barbs não é confiável?

Vit: (abre a boca para responder)

Davy Jones: (interrompe) Não, não! Nada disso, para vocês não começarem a brigar também, voltem logo a fazer perguntas.

Apresentadoras: Humpt... ok.

Vit: Philip, você pode benzer a gente?

Todos: ?

Vit: Não tive nenhuma pergunta pra fazer...

Philip: Não, eu não sou padre, sou um missionário.

Bia: E sendo um missionário você não pode quebrar o galho e benzer a gente assim mesmo?

Philip: Os enviados de Deus não "quebram galhos";

Vit: (falando pra Bia) Mais um motivo para não nos tornamos missionárias.

Bia: Mais um motivo para não trabalharmos com Deus.

Philip: Deus é o melhor chefe.

Vit: Ele não conhece o Jon...

Bia: Ok, então Philip, você tem alguma tatuagem e/ou cicatriz?

Philip: Claro que não! Eu não ia marcar meu corpo com uma tatuagem!

Vit: Mas tatuagens são tão bonitas...

Bia: Vai me dizer que homens de Deus não fazem tatuagem?

Philip: Não...

Vit: Outro motivo...

Bia: Ok, sem tatuagem, e cicatriz?

Philip: Eu só tenho aquela onde aquele pirata me cortou.

Vit: Ah, nós estamos falando de cicatriz de verdade, não cortinhos sem importância.

Bia: Tá, cicatriz não, mas você não perdeu nenhuma parte do corpo?

Vit: É, todos os piratas aqui já perderam alguma coisa.

Jack: Ei, falem apenas pelos irmãos perna de pau ali (aponta pra Barbossa e Davy Jones) porque eu nunca perdi nada.

Barbossa: Tirando o juízo, nada...

Vit: Bem, tecnicamente, Jack perdeu o corpo – e a alma – inteiro quando o Kraken o levou para o bau.

Bia: Então ele já perdeu parte do corpo. Ou o corpo todo...

Davy Jones: Mas não deixou marca...

Vit: Mas aconteceu!

Philip: E como assim cicatrizes de verdade? A minha é de verdade!

Apresentadoras: O missionário é lerdo... (anotam)

(Batidas na porta)

Bia e Vit: (gritam) Eu atendo!

Davy Jones: Não, não, vocês arrumarão confusão novamente, então deixem que eu atendo (levanta) (abre a porta)

Carteiro: (se assusta) AH! (joga as cartas pro alto e sai correndo)

Barbossa e Jack: (chorando de rir)

Davy Jones: (fecha a porta) (volta a se sentar) Acreditem, esse não é a primeira vez...

Vit: Mas por que ele se assustou tanto?

Jack: Bom, eu não sei se você notou, mas ele tem um polvo na cara.

Barbossa: As pessoas normais não encaram isso muito bem...

Apresentadoras: Pessoas normais me irritam...

Davy Jones: (vendo as castas que tinha conseguido pegar) Carta pro Jack (passa a carta) Carta pro Jack. Carto pro Barbs. Carta pro Jack... (olha pras garotas) Por que vocês nos mandaram cartas se vocês viriam aqui?

Barbossa: Ah, o coreio é demorado mesmo.

Davy Jones: (lendo) "Barbs do meu coração, vamos aí hoje pra sua casa para comemorarmos o um ano de P'Q. Mal posso acreditar que já estamos juntos faz um ano!" e tem uma carinha feliz. É de hoje.

Barbossa: Correio bom.

Jack: Você está assim porque não recebeu nenhuma. (com as cartas dele nas mãos)

Davy Jones: Recebi sim!

Jack: Não acredito em você.

Davy Jones: Mas é verdade, aqui. (com uma carta na mão)

Jack: Deixa eu ver... (tenta pegar)

Davy Jones: Não. (guarda a carta no bolso do casaco)

Jack: Anda Jones, deixa eu ler.. (vai na direção dele)

Davy Jones: (levanta) Não! (correndo em volta do sofá com Jack atrás)

Barbossa: (no sofá) Vai, Jack, pega ele!

Davy Jones: Escolheu um lado, Barbossa?

Barbossa: Quero saber da carta também.

(Ambos continuam correndo em volta do sofá)

Barbossa: (coloca o pé na frente)

Davy Jones: (tropeça e cai)

Jack: (aproveita-se da situação e pega a carta do bolso do casaco de Jones e lê) É da Calypso.

Bia e Vit: O quê?

Jack: (lê) "Meu querido capitão..."

Davy Jones: (levanta) Jack! Devolva!

Jack: (correndo e lendo) "Te mandei essa carta para me desculpar de minhas atitudes do passado..."

Davy Jones: (correndo atrás do Jack) Eu te mato se não me entregar isso, Sparrow!

Jack: "Sei que não se esqueceu de tudo que passamos juntos..."

Davy Jones: (segura o Jack) (tentando pegar a carta de sua mão)

Jack: (joga a carta pro Barbossa)

Barbossa: (pega e lê) "Mas tenho esperanças de um dia superarmos isso juntos" Hm, conheço esse juntos, hein. "Pois meus sentimentos por você continuam fortes em meu peito".

Davy Jones: (larga o Jack e vai pra cima do Barbossa)

Barbossa: (joga a carta de volta pro Jack)

Jack: (pega) "Por isso eu queria que você me desse outra chance para..."

Davy Jones: (pega a carta) Acabou! (guarda a carta)

Todos: Ah. (decepcionados)

Davy Jones: (vira-se para as apresentadoras) E vocês, por que não me ajudaram?

Philip: (sentado) (lendo uma bíblia) (com as duas lendo também por cima de seus ombros)

Vit: O que está escrito aqui? (apontando para a bíblia)

Philip: "Perecer"

Jack: Eu pereço, tu pereces, ele perece, nós perecemos, nós pereceis, eles perecem.

Bia: E o que ser isso?

Philip: Morrer, definhar.

Jack: Eu definho, tu definhas, ele definha, nós definhamos, vós definhais, eles definham.

Bia e Vit: Não entendi isso...

Philip: (fecha a bíblia) O livro sagrado tem muitas formas de interpetação.

Bia: Ah, ele fechou o livrinho...

Vit: Eu queria saber o que ia acontecer com o carinha...

Philip: Não é livrinho, é a Bíblia Sagrada! E não é carinha, é Jesus!

Bia: Mas continua sendo um livro...

Vit: E eu tava falando de Judas...

Davy Jones: Ei!

Bia e Vit: O que foi?

Davy Jones: Eu estou sofrendo aqui e vocês nem para me ajudar?

Bia: Não ajudamos porque sabíamos que você conseguiria sozinho.

Vit: É, afinal, você é o capitão Davy Jones, não precisa da nossa ajuda.

Davy Jones: Mas vocês bem que podiam me ajudar. (biquinho)

Apresentadoras: Own...

Bia: O Davie quer atenção.

Vit: Pode deixar que estamos prestando atenção em você agora.

Bia: Por esse motivo, faremos uma pergunta pra você Davyto.

Vit: Davy, como você é tão lindo e maravilhoso?

Jack: Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Barbossa: Elas devem estar sem inspiração para perguntas...

Davy Jones: Ah, é um dom. Sempre fui assim (convencido)

Jack: (irônico) Uau, depois de uma pergunta tão reveladora como essa fico até emocionado.

Davy Jones: Só está dizendo isso porque elas não perguntaram para você.

Jack: Não perguntaram porque não precisam de confirmação sobre a perfeição que é o capitão Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, claro, tão perfeito!

Jack: Fico feliz em saber, meu caro amigo Hector, que você também partilha da admiração por mim.

Vit: Mas um nome pra lista. (escreve num papiro gigante)

Barbossa: O que é isso?

Vit: A lista de quem admira o Jack. Você pode rubricar aqui?

Barbossa: Não! Vocês não sabem o que é ironia?

Vit: ¬¬ me fez desenrolar o papiro a toa...

Bia: Deixem isso pra lá e vamos continuar, agora a pergunta é pra você, meu Barbossito.

Vit: O Barbossito que transborda ironia sem graça. (enrolando o papiro)

Bia e Barbossa: Ei!

Vit: A pergunta é, Barbie, você queria ser caubói?

Barbossa: (estranhando a pergunta) Não... por quê?

Bia: Quando você, o Jack e aquelazinha foram parolar com o Davy, Becket e Will, você chegou até eles e parou com um jeito de caubói, por que você fez isso?

Barbossa: Eu não me lembro de ter feito isso.

Vit: Ah, fez sim, só faltou arquear as pernas para parecer um verdadeiro caubói.

Davy Jones: É verdade, eu também reparei nisso, Barbossa.

Jack: Droga, eu nunca reparo em nada, perdi a cena do Hector dando uma de caubói.

Barbossa: Eu não imitei um caubói!

Vit: Ah, imitou sim...

Bia: Nós iremos encenar como tudo ocorreu.

Vit: Jack, você vai ser o Jack. Davy, você é o Davy. Barbs, você é o Will.

Barbossa: Não sou banana!

Bia: Mas é melhor você ser o Will do que o personagem que o Philip vai ser.

Todos: E qual é?

Apresentadoras: Vacabeth.

Bia; Ok, eu serei o Barbie e Vit é o Becket.

Barbossa: Por que eu não posso ser eu?

Vit: Porque vamos encenar, vamos lá.

(Holofote on)

(Jack, Bia e Philip de um lado e Davy, Vit e Barbie de outro, um de frente para o outro)

Bia: (toda caubói) Então foi você que trouxe essas lobos até a nossa porta!

Vit: (a la Becket) Não culpe o Turner. Ele foi apenas um peão na sua... na sua... na sua... Bia é o que mesmo?

Bia: É... na sua..., na sua, na sua, na sua... Pera ai que eu vou me lembrar!

Apresentadoras: (pensando) Na sua... Na sua...

(20 minutos depois)

Bia; Ah, depois fazemos essa cena direito!

Vit: É, voltando (a la Becket again) Se você quer ver o arquiteto real, olhe para a esquerda.

(Bia e Jack olham) (Philip continua a olhar pra frente)

Vit: (grita) Eu disse: Olhem para a esquerda!

Philip: Você quer que eu olhe também?

Vit: (ironia) Ah, não, só gritei para exercitar um pouquinho as cordas vocais, é claro que quero!

Philip: Tudo bem, vou olhar, não se irrite...

Bia: Agora o clima da cena já acabou!

Vit: Boa, sempre tem alguém que estraga tudo!

Philip: A culpa não é minha.

Bia: (irônica) Não. A culpa é de Deus.

Philip: A culpa nunca é de Deus.

Bia: Então esta aí a prova de que a culpa é sua.

Vit: Joguem o holofote no culpado!

(Holofote no Philip)

Todos: Ai, ai, holofote...

Davy Jones: Pera aí, não tem holofote nenhuma na minha casa! Da onde isso saiu?

Jack: _Nossa _casa.

(Pessoal da produção leva embora o holofote móvel)

Bia: Nós precisávamos dos efeitos especiais...

Vit: Pois bem, agora vamos voltar às perguntas.

Bia: Essa é pro Barbizito lindo.

Vit: Hector, por que você ficou do lado do Rei George se o rei da Espanha também iria atras da fonte?

Barbossa: Porque o Rei George me empregou como corsário e colocou um navio e uma tripulação a minha disposição.

Jack: E uma peruca...

Bia: (ignora Jack) Ok, mas quem garante que se você prometesse encontrar a fonte para ele o rei da Espanha te daria tudo isso também?

Barbossa: Porque ele já havia designado o espanhol para ir atras da fonte e destruí-la.

Apresentadoras: Faz sentido...

Vit: Ainda prefiro o rei da Espanha.

Bia: Também prefiro.

Elas: (suspiram sonhadoras) Meu rei...

Barbossa: Não vejo nada demais nele...

Jack: Graça a Deus, Hector, senão começaria a me preocupar.

Davy Jones: Ah, esse rei nem é tão bonito assim...

Apresentadoras: (ainda sonhando)

Jack: Se bem que o gosto das duas é duvidoso mesmo. Elas consideram vocês dois bonitos...

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (se levantam) Como disse, Sparrow?

Jack: Nada. (desvia o olhar)

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (se sentam novamente)

Bia: Ok, deixando o rei pra lá.

Vit: O belo rei...

Bia: Vamos encerrar o programa com uma pergunta pro Philip.

Vit: Philip, você é a favor do que o belíssimo rei da Espanha mandou o nem tão belo espanhol fazer?

Bia: Ou seja, você é a favor de terem destruído a fonte?

Philip: Sim, somente Deus pode dar o que eles buscam na fonte.

Jack: Nunca vi Deus dar vida eterna e vocês? (pegunta pro Barbossa e Davy)

Barbossa e Davy Jones: Não, não, nunca...

Philip: Isso é o que nos é prometido no paraíso! Vida eterna!

Vit: Viver pra sempre num lugar onde sempre temos que seguir as regras? Não gostei da ideia...

Bia: Muito menos eu...

Philip: Vocês precisam quebrar as regras para serem felizes?

…

Bia, Barbossa, Davy Jones, Vit: É claro!

Vit: Seguindo as regras, não tem graça.

Bia: Regras estão aqui para serem quebradas.

Barbossa, Jack e Davy Jones: Concordo com as garotas.

Vit: Como meus amores disseram "O que seria da vida se não tivesse regras lá para serem quebradas?"

Bia: Seus amores são filósofos.

Vit: Eles são perfeitos...

Philip: (revirando os olhos) (ignorando o pessoal) (lendo a bíblia)

Bia: Ok, acho que já deu tempo para irmos ao circo (olhando pro relógio)

Vit: Vamos ao circo!

Todos: Êh!

Bia: Feliz aniversário, P'q!

Todos: Feliz aniversário!

Bia: Vamos aproveitar e comemorar os aniversários das pessoas do programa que esquecemos de comemorar no dia.

Vit: Que lindo, Bia, achei que você tinha se esquecido do meu aniversário.

Bia: (ignorando a Vit) Tipo o Hectito, que fez niver dia 07/07 e não comentamos.

Vit: ¬¬'

Barbossa: C_Ç alguém se lembrou.

Jack: Ah, façam-me o favor e parem com esse blablabla.

Davy Jones: É, quero ir pro circo.

Apresentadoras: Vamos lá então!

Vit: Um obrigado especial ao Philip, que não quis nos benzer, valeu Philip :]

Philip: De nada...

Bia: Até a próxima.

Todos: Tchau.

* * *

**UM ANO DE PIRATAS' QUEST**

**gente, nem acredito que fez um ano, nossa... o tempo passou rapido (ou não né? ASuAHSuah')**

**Review? já estamos muito felizes com o um ano do programa, mas reviews sempre nos fazem melhorar :]**

**até o próximo programa ;***

**ps. como Bia se esqueceu do meu niver (ahuASHuAH', ok, eu que fiz ela ignorar meu niver, mas...), vou fazer um momento de silencio pelo fim dos meus 15 anos ... HSuHSUhAUSH'**

**pss. não se esqueçam da review! HSUHAU'**


	18. Natal 2

_**Essa fic é feita por Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore**_

_**Esperamos que vocês gostem ^^**_

* * *

Apresentadoras: Oi pessoal!

Vit: Já que ano passado, a gente fez apresentação, esse ano tem...

Apresentadoras: Amigo oculto!

Jack: Ou inimigo...

apresentadoras: Então vamos tirar...

(Traz os papeis com o nome do pessoal)

Barbossa: (abre o papel) (olha) O que faz quando se tira? (mostra o papel com o nome Barb's)

Bia: Tenta de novo.

Barbossa: (coloca o papel de volta)

Apresentadoras: (embaralham)

Barbossa: (pega) De novo (com o Barb's na mão)

Vit: De novo! (pega o papel e embaralha)

Barbossa: (tira de novo) Barb's.

Bia: Me dá isso! (pega o papel)

Vit: Pra você trapassiar? Não, não, não (pega o papel dela) Tira, Barbs. Depois eu te recoloco.

Todos: (estranhando a frase)

Barbossa: (tira outro) Excelente kD~~

Vit: Pronto. (devolve o papel)

Davy Jones: Agora eu tiro. (se aproxima pra tirar o papel)

Jack: (passa na frente dele) Eu quero tirar! (pega um antes do Davy) (lê) (risada do mal) (apontando para o Davy) HuaHUaHUa!

Davy Jones: (ironico) Jack, você é ótimo nesse jogo.

Vit: (tá um tapa na nuca do Jack) Respeite a fila!

Jack: Mas não tem fila.

Vit: Falta tanto respeito que você nem admite a existência dela? p.p

Bia: Tá em ordem alfabética, Jack. Devolve o papel.

Jack: ¬¬' (devolve o papel)

Barbossa: Mas se fosse na ordem alfabética, você devia irprimeiro, Bia.

Bia: Tecnicamente sim, mas os capitães convidados que devem tirar primeiro.

Vit: É, graças a essas malditas regras é você, Davy.

Davy Jones: (dá um olhar de superior pro Jack) (pega o papel) (lê) (risada maligna) (aponta pro Jack) Muahahaha!

Jack: Depois _eu _que não sei jogar?

Davy Jones: (para) Brincadeira.

Jack: Agora eu! (vai até os papeis e pega um)

Vit: Desta vez, tenta disfarçar...

Jack: (lê) (sorriso sexy) Gostei mais desse.

Bia: Agora eu!

Vit: Mas os produtores também vão participar, agora deveria ser o Fred e depois o Jon...

Bia: Isso aqui é uma hierarquia, primeiro os convidados, depois as apresentadoras, e por ultimo as pessoas da produção.

Vit: Que amor pelos seus chefes...

Bia: (ignora ela) (pega um papel) *-*

Vit: Parece que você gostou

Bia: É, eu... (é empurrada pela Vit)  
Vit: Tem gente na fila, nada de discurso. (pega) (lê) :D

Fred: Agora a gente. (vai e tira um papel) (lê) (revira os olhos)

Jon: Sai da frente, deixa eu tirar. (empura o Fred) (pega o papelzinho e lê) Ah... Droga.

Bia: Vai ser o seguinte, cada um vai ter 20 min pra sair e comprar um presente com 20 reais. Alguma pergunta?

Jack: (levanta a mão) Da onde a gente tira esses 20 reais?

Vit: Ótimo. Vamos lá.

Bia: Enquanto isso, vocês ficam vendo esse video desse coala comendo bamboo.

Vit: Eucalipto!

Bia: É bamboo!

Vit: É eucalipto, Bia.

Bia: Tem certeza?  
Vit:Eucalipto é de coala. Bamboo é panda.

Bia: Tanto faz.

Telão: (acende) (video do coala)

Plateia: (vendo) *-*

Bia: Agora, vamos, dê o sinal de partida, Vit.

Vit: Com prazer. (pega uma buzina de mão) (aperta)

Eles: (saem)

(20 minutos depois)

Barbossa, Jack, Davy Jones, Jon e Fred: (esperando)

Davy Jones: Cadê aquelas duas?

Jack: (comendo uma coxinha) (com a boca cheia) Deixa elas...

Bia e Vit: (entram) Chegamos! (as duas com seus embrulhos nas mãos)

Fred: Até que enfim!

Barbossa: (olha pro Jack) Cadê o seu presente?

Jack: Se preocupe com o _seu _presente, Hector.

Apresentadoras: Vamos começar?

Vit: Vai, Fred, começa.

Fred: Agora sou o primeiro?

Bia: Quer ficar por ultimo de novo?

**[N/As: amamos nossos chefes s2']**

Fred: Não, já to indo. (vai até o centro) O meu amigo-oculto é um cara muito inutil.

Davy Jones: Barbossa e Jack!

Vit: Amig_o_, é no singular.

Davy Jones: Mas eles são...

Fred: E gordo...

Vit: Agora sim é o Barb's.

Bia: Ele não é gordo! É o casaco!

Fred: E não para de comer.

Barbossa e Davy Jones: É o Jack!

Jack: (ainda comendo a coxinha) Ganhei presente?

Fred: Pelo amor de Deus! É o Jon!

Bia: Eu sabia desde o principio!

Fred: Por que não falou então?

Bia: Porque assim é mais divertido...

Fred: (revira os olhos) (entrega o presente)  
Jon: (abre) Um porta retrato? (decepcionado)

Fred: É algo bem util...

Vit: Porta retrato é tão eu-não-sei-o-que-dar...

Fred: Mas eu não sabia mesmo..

Bia: Agora você, Jon.

Jon: O meu amigo oculto é rabugento...

Barbossa: Jones!  
Jack: Barbossa!  
Davy Jones: Jack!

Vit: Bia!

Bia: Vit!

Jon: (olha pras duas) É homem.

Bia e Barbossa: Jones!

Vit e Jack: Barbossa!

Davy Jones: Jack!

Jon: Não, não é eles!

Fred: Sou eu!

Jon: Acertou!

Fred: (revira os olhos e abre o presente) Uma frangância para interior de carro?

Jon: Exato :D

Fred: Mas eu nem tenho carro!

Jon: Isso é pra te dar incentivo!

Bia: Agora sou eu! (sorrindo) Meu amigo oculto é muito lindo...

Vit e Jon: Jack!

Todos: (olham pro Jon) (estranhando)

Jon: Bom, é o que todo mundo diz...

Vit: E todo mundo está certíssimo.

Bia: Tem uma perna de pau e um rosto incomum.

Todos: Davy!

Bia: Não, apesar de você também ser lindo, Davy.

Davy Jones: (ajeitando o chapéu) (sorrindo) Obrigado.

Barbossa: Sou eu!

Bia: (sorrindo) É!

Jack: Mas o Barbossa não tem um rosto incomum... não depois de conviver com o Jones, é claro...

Bia: Tem sim, ele é incomumente fofo.

Davy Jones: Essa palavra nem existe.

Barbossa: Virou dicionário agora, é?

Bia: Existe pra descrever meu Barbs. (entrega o presente)

Barbossa: (abre) (com um ursinho com tapa olho e perna de pau) *.*

Todos: *-*

Vit: Deixa eu apertar? (indo pegar o ursinho)

Barbossa: Não! É o meu ursinho! (abraçando o urso)

Bia: Que bom que você gostou, meu Barbie. (abraça ele)

Vit: Tá chega disso, vai Barbs, é sua vez.

Barbossa: (se separa do abraço) Ok, meu amigo oculto... não é marmelada... é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim...

Jack: Eu!

Barbossa: (ignora o Jack) Que me faz me sentir especial...

Todos: (reviram os olhos)

Vit: (ironica) Ai, quem será?

Bia: *-*

Barbossa: É a Bia. (dá o presente)

Bia: (emocionada) *-* (abre) Ah! (grita) Que linda! (com um par de botas pretas na mão) (o salto alto da bota do pé direito é imitando uma mini perninha de pau) É exatamente n mesmo pé da sua! (agarra ele)

Vit: Que lindo.

Jack: Agora eles são o trio perna de pau.

Todos: Own.

Davy Jones: Peraí, como você comprou uma bota desa com apenas 20 reais?

Barbossa: Ah, é, os 20 reais. (puxa o dinheiro do bolso)

Jack: Acho que isso responde como ele "comprou" a bota.

Vit: Ok, é mina vez então. Meu amigo culto é o único do seu tipo que eu gosto...

Jack: Eu! Eu!

Vit: (ignora) Ele é lindo do jeitinho dele.

Jack: Eu!

Vit: Tem vezes que discordamos...

Jack: Não sou eu...

Vit: Mas eu continuo louca por ele.

Davy Jones: Eu!

Vit: Sim! (dá o presente)

Davy Jones: (abre) É um mini-tecladinho, que fofo.

Vit: Como um orgão não cabe no apartamento de vocês, eu tive que improvisar.

Barbossa: Então se coubesse, você compraria um orgão pra ele?

Vit: É... claro...

Barbossa: Por 20 reais?

Vit: Eu dava um jeito que nem você ;)

Davy Jones: Mesmo sendo pequeno, eu adorei Vit.

Vit: É de coração.

Todos: Ownnn.

Vit e Davy Jones: (se abraçam)

Davy Jones: Ok, minha vez. (com o embrulho) Eu nunca brinquei disso, então... Meu amigo oculto é um cara...

Todos: Jack!

Davy Jones: (surpreso) Como vocês sabem?

Vit e Bia: (dando de ombros) É o unico homem que falta.

Davy Jones: Ah...

Jack: Dá meu presente! (pega o embrulho) Você me deu uma prancha de surf? (tentando adivinhar) Como você sabe que eu quero aprender a surfar? Você é foda, cara... peixe... sei lá.

Davy Jones: Bom, é que apesar de tudo, depois desse tempo em que moramos juntos, Jack, você me mostrou um outro lado seu. Você não é aquele homem cruel que esfaqueou meu coração que eu, inicialmente, pensava...

Jack: (rasgando o embrulho) (vê que não é uma prancha, mas sim uma tabua de passar roupa) (decepcionado)

Davy Jones: Você é pior. Muito pior.

Todos: (rindo)

Jack: (com raiva) Seu maldito cefalópode! Sou te matar! (indo ameaçadoramente atras do Davy com a tabua de passar roupa)

Vit e Bia: (o seguram) É natal, esse é o espirito natalino...

Barbossa: Enganar as pessoas?

Bia: Claro. Você realmente acha que Jesus nasceu no dia 25 de dezembro?

Barbossa: Não. Mas achei que o natal é tempo de felicidade e paz pra se passar com as pessoas importantes. Não é isso?

Bia e Vit: (se olham) (começam a rir)

Vit: Ai, ai, o Barbis é tão ingenuo...

Bia: Muito. Ai, ai...

Barbossa: (revira os olhos)  
Vit: Ok, Jack... (como quem não quer nada com isso) O amigo oculto ainda não acabou e é sua vez agora...

Jack: (coloca a tabua de passar roupa no chão) É mesmo. Depois eu cuido disso...

Vit: Otima ideia, Jack. Então, quem é seu amigo oculto? ("inocente")

Todos: (ironicos) É, quem será?

Jack: Minha amiga oculta é...

Barbossa: (abre a boca pra falar quem é)  
Vit: (manda um olhar assassino pra ele)

Barbossa: (fecha a boca)

Jack: ... uma menina muito importante para mim. Ela sempre me apoia quando estou certo, ou seja, o tempo todo, porque sempre estou certo. (Bia manda um olhar assassino pra ele) Ok, nem tanto. Mas, mesmo quando eu erro, sei que minha amiga oculta sempre vai estar lá comigo. Sempre posso contar com ela e quero que ela saiba que ela sempre pode contar comigo. Ok, Vit?

Vit: *_* *_* *_* *_*

Bia: Ela está tendo um ataque de olhos brilhantes, espera...

Jack: Ok, enquanto isso, vou preparar seu presente.

Barbossa: Falando no presente... onde ele está?

Jack: (sorriso sexy) (coloca a mão no bolso) (com uma fita) (faz um laço com a fita na cabeça dele)

Vit: *¬* *¬* *¬* *¬*

Jack: (acaba o laço) Prontinho! Gostou do presente, Vit?

Vit: ...

Jack: Vit?

Vit: (morta)

Bia: Ah, no natal, não, Vit!

Davy Jones: Culpa dele! (apontando pro Jack) Que não quis comprar um presente de verdade...

Jack: Aposto que a Vit vai aproveitar mais esse presente que qualquer outro...

Bia: Iria aprovetar, você quis dizer... Ela morreu.

Barbossa: Ela já morreu outras vezes...

Bia: É mesmo... Bom, vamos ter que terminar o programa então... esperamos que vocês tenham um otimo natal e um prospero ano novo, haha, nunca tinha falado essa palavra antes...

Piratas: Tchau. Bom natal. **[N/V: rimou!]**

Bia: Até mais... Vamos levar essa aqui pro hospital.

Davy Jones: Sinto que estamos esquecendo alguma coisa...

Barbossa: Sua fã maluca. Onde ela está que não quis passar o natal com você?

Bia: Ela não pode vir, a mãe dela não deixou, mas vamos pra casa dela logo depois do hospital :]

Davy Jones: Ah, ok então... Tchau, pessoal.

Jack: Feliz natal. Ho ho ho!

Barbossa: Você nem tem barba parecida com a do Papai Noel pra fazer isso.

Jack: Você já viu a barba do Papai Noel? Então, calado.

Barbossa: ¬¬' até ano que vem, pessoal

Bia: Feliz natal s2'

Vit: (morta) (mas ainda deseja um feliz natal pra todos ;])

* * *

**_Feliz natal ^^_**

**_Postamos no dia, que emoção ç.ç_**

**_Vamos tentar voltar o programa com mais frequência ano que vem (uma promessa de ano novo, por que não tenho esperança disso? ASHuASHu')_**

**_Tchau, e feliz ano novo ^^_**

**_Que tal reviews de presente para a gente? Vamos gostar bastante ^^_**


	19. Feliz 2012

_**Essa fic é uma criação de Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore**_

_**Esperamos que vocês gostem :3**_

* * *

Bia e Vit: (com fluflus e arcos de festa) Olá, minha gente!

Bia: Esse é o primeiro P'Q do ano!

Vit: O primeiro do ultimo ano de todos, porque o mundo vai acabar.

Todos: Uhul

Bia: E, se ele não acabar, vamos viver num mundo pós-apocalíptico com zumbis.

Zumbis: Uhul

Davy Jones: (rouco) Vocês realmente não acreditam nisso de 2012, né?

Bia: Temos fé nisso.

Vit: E teremos fé até dia 22/12/12

Bia: Dia que não existirá!

Apresentadoras: Uhul

Barbossa: Shh, não precisam falar tão alto.

Vit: Alerta de ressaca!

Jack: Não só ele. (com um saco de gelo na cabeça)

Vit: Isso que dá extrapolar nas comemorações de ano novo.

Davy Jones: Você quer dizer, nas bebedeiras de ano novo.

Bia: Mas nós já estamos em fevereiro, o ano novo já passou há bastante tempo.

Vit: E como sempre, atrasamos o programa...

Barbossa: Ora, mas não dizem sempre que o ano novo só começa depois do carnaval?

Davy Jones: Isso é bobagem que as pessoas que não gostam de trabalhar inventam...

Jack: Exatamente, por isso sigo essa filosofia e comemoro até a chegada do carnaval.

Bia: Se fosse assim, a gente não deveria fazer o especial de carnaval primeiro?

Vit: Mas íamos fazer a virada épica desse ano passar em branco?

Todos: (se lembrando) (suspiro sonhador)

Jack: Foi legendário aquela festa.

Barbossa: Durou quanto tempo mesmo?

Vit: Uma semana e pouco...

Davy Jones: Laís sabe dar uma festa e tanto...

Jack: Pena que a mãe dela nos expulsou depois...

Todos: É...

Vit: Mas vocês continuam comemorando, pelo visto. (vendo o estados dos capitães)

Barbossa: A festa não pode parar.

Bia: Isso porque vocês foram embora e não tiveram que ajudar na limpeza.

Vit: Foi traumático o.o

Bia: Mas não vamos lembrar da parte ruim, vamos às perguntas.

Vit: Sim, porque faz muito tempo que não fazemos perguntas e o diretor não está gostando nada.

Jack: Não terá nenhum convidado especial?

Bia: Por que a pergunta?

Vit: (desconfiada) Você não quer que certa pessoa que começa com "An" e termina com "gélica" venha aqui, não é? (rangendo os dentes)

Jack: Não, eu só perguntei porque faz séculos que vocês não chamam ninguém...

Bia: É, ele tem razão.

Vit: Então vamos chamar alguém hoje.

Barbossa: Quem?

Bia: Sei lá, alguém tem o telefone e uma pessoa legal aí pra gente chamar? (olha pra eles)

Eles: (ficam olhando pra elas)

Vit: Acho que não...

Bia: (vendo a lista no celular dela) Tem... o banana?

Vit: Você tem alguma pergunta pra ele?

Bia: Não no momento.

Vit: Então não. Vamos ligar pro capitão Sparrow.

Jack: To aqui já...

Bia: Não, seu pai.

Jack: Ah, não é uma boa ideia, ele é um homem muito ocupado e...

Vit: (com o celular na orelha) Já to ligando... (atendem) Olá, eu queria convidá-lo para... (é interrompida) Ah, entendo. Ok. Tchau. (desliga o celular) Levei um fora dele *-*

Davy Jones: Isso é bom?

Bia: Levar um fora de um ídolo? Muito bom.

Barbossa: Vamos chamar quem então?

Bia: (olhando na lista de novo) Já sei, que tal aquele garotinho?

Davy Jones: Que garotinho?

Vit: Aquele que era da tripulação do Barba Negra e agora tá com o Barbs.

Barbossa: Ah, agora sei quem é...

Bia: Qual o nome dele?

Barbossa: É... (pensando) Não faço ideia.

Vit: Você sabe pelo menos o telefone dele?

Barbossa: Eu não sei nem o nome dele, como vou saber o telefone?

Jack: Olha na lista telefônica.

Barbossa: Jack, caso você não saiba, na lista telefônica, está o _nome_ da pessoa.

Jack: Hector, você é muito inútil.

Barbossa: Então por que você não chama alguém?

Jack: Farei isso. (pega o celular da Bia) (disca) (atendem) Querida...

Vit: (enciumada) Quem é!

Jack: É que eu estou num programa de perguntas e estamos precisando de uma participação especial... e especial é o que você é.

Vit: (fervendo de raiva)

Jack: Ok, tchau...

Davy Jones: Chamar mulher nunca é uma boa...

Barbossa: Diga isso pro Sparrow.

Bia: Quem você chamou, Jack?

Jack: Giselle e Scarlet.

Vit: Graça a deus, não é aquelazinha da filha do BN.

Bia: Melhor Giselle e Scarlet do que ela... Mas espera, nós não já chamamos ela?

Davy Jones: Não, eu me lembraria...

Apresentadoras: (olham serias pro Davy)

Davy Jones: Quero dizer, vocês só chamam homens como convidados especiais.

Vit: É porque tem mais homens que mulheres.

Bia: Exatamente.

Barbossa: Não tem nada a ver, por exemplo: Vocês chamam o Philip, mas não chamaram a Syrena.

Bia: (olha seria para ele) Vai me dizer que você gosta da cara de peixe?

Barbossa: Tecnicamente, ela não tem cara de peixe porque ela só é peixei da cintura pra baixo, então...

Bia: (mandando um olhar assassino pra ele)

Barbossa: Mas não, claro que não gosto dela.

Davy Jones: Ele prefere loiras.

Bia: *-*

Barbossa: Valeu, peixe.

Vit: Então, enquanto esperamos, que tal mostrarmos umas fotos da festa?

Jack: Vocês tiraram fotos?

Bia: Claro, vocês estavam lindos.

Jack: Eu não me lembro de ter tirado nenhuma foto.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Novidade, você nunca se lembra de nada mesmo.

Barbossa: Já eu, me lembro muito bem...

Vit: (com uma foto na mão) Tem certeza?

Barbossa: (olha) (vê ele dançando com as apresentadoras em cima da mesa) Bom, talvez eu tenha me esquecido de alguns detalhes...

Bia: Eu não...

Vit: Ela aproveitou muito da alcoolicidade no seu sangue, Barbs.

Bia: E você aproveitou do Jack até não poder mais.

Vit: Era meu presente de natal, licença.

Bia: Mesmo assim, ninguém aproveitou mas que a Laís.

Todos: (olham pro Davy) Danado.

Davy Jones: (mente) Eu não me lembro muito bem disso...

Jack: Não é você que nunca bebe ao ponto de perder o controle?

Davy Jones: Bem... eu...

Barbossa: A não ser que você não estivesse bêbado a ponto de se esquecer...

Todos: (olham pro Davy)

Davy Jones: Olha só essa foto! (pega uma foto da pilha da mão da Vit) (a foto era todo mundo no hospital com a Vit na maca)

Vit: Essa parte eu não me lembro muito bem...

Bia: Você tava inconsciente, não foi a bebida...

Barbossa: Se bem que a Vit não precisa beber pra ficar... ah... feliz.

Vit: Own, Barbs, foi a coisa mais fofa que você me disse s2'

Bia: (pega outra foto da pilha) Ah, eu amo essa, tão fofa. (Jack, Davy e Barbs se abraçando)

Davy Jones: Disso eu realmente não me lembro.

Vit: Os três são tão fofos *-*

Jack: Eu sei que sou, mas esses dois atrapalham a minha fofurice

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (reviram os olhos)

Vit: Na verdade, vocês três são mais fofos juntos e felizes.

Bia: Devo concordar com a Vit, vocês três ficam lindos quando não estão brigando.

Vit: Quando estão brigando também...

Bia: De acordo.

Barbossa: Vocês não fazem sentido, sabiam?

Bia: A culpa não é nossa se vocês são lindos de qualquer jeito.

Vit: Exato.

(Silêncio)

Davy Jones: Uau, vocês não estão falando, o que houve?

Vit: Não sei, sinto que estou sem nada pra falar.

Bia: Nem eu, isso é estranho, eu sempre tenho algo pra falar...

Vit: Oh, meu deus, e se o fim do mundo quer dizer isso?

Jack: Que vocês não sabem mais o que falar? Isso é...

Barbossa: (interrompe) Um sinal do apocalipse!

Jack: Você também?

Barbossa: Pensa só, Bia e Vit não sabem o que falar, isso é algo normal? Não!

Davy Jones: E ainda em 2012? Você não acha isso nenhum pouco suspeito?

Jack: Só porque as garotas não sabem o que dizer, não quer dizer que o mundo vai acabar. Só quer dizer que... (olha pras garotas, esperando que elas o interrompam)

Elas: (quietas)

Jack: Meu deus, o mundo vai mesmo acabar!

Bia e Vit: Ah meu deus!

Todos: (começar a se desesperar)

(plateia histérica)

(apresentadoras e capitães correndo de um lado pro outro)

(confusão total no estúdio)

Giselle e Scarlet: (entram)

Scarlet: (vendo a confusão) O que tá acontecendo?

Giselle: Foi o Jack que nos convidou, você achou que ia ser um lugar normal?

Barbossa: (as vê) (desesperado) O mundo vai acabar! (correndo que nem louco até elas)

As duas: (começam a se desesperar)

Vit: Calma todo mundo!

Todo mundo: (para de correr)

Bia: Era uma pegadinha :D

Vit: Primeira pegadinha do ano o/

Bia: E vocês todos caíram!

Apresentadoras: (rindo)

Pessoas: (rindo) Foi uma bela pegadinho...

Apresentadoras: Ai, ai, a gente calar a boca...

Bia: Isso nunca vai acontecer.

Vit: Ok, vamos as participantes especiais.

Scarlet: É uma pegadinha um tanto cruel...

Apresentadoras: Ah, obrigada...

Davy Jones: (rindo) Já era de se esperar, vindo dessas duas.

Jack: Uma pegadinha pra descontrair nunca matou ninguém...

Barbossa: No máximo, causou um aneurismo cerebral em dois ou três...

Bia: Exatamente. Agora vamos às perguntas pras convidadas.

Vit: Ok, primeiro, pra quem não sabe, qual de vocês é Giselle e qual é a Scarlet?

Giselle: (a loira) Sou Giselle, ela é a Scarlet. (apontando para a Scarlet)

Bia: Ok, agora, o que realmente queremos saber é...

Vit: Como vocês conheceram o Jack?

Scarlet: Ah, nos conhecemos em Tortuga.

Bia: Mas como?

Giselle: Há uns anos atras.

Bia e Vit: Mas _como_?

Jack: (interrompe) Ah, isso não é relevante saber.

Vit: É sim, diga logo.

Giselle: Tá bom, foi...

Jack: (interrompe) Já disse, não é relevante!

Barbossa: (fala pro Jack) Acho que não foi uma boa ideia chamá-las.

Davy Jones: Você está encrencado, parceiro. Bastante.

Bia: Jack, deixe elas falaram! Se não teremos que te amordaçar.

Jack: Vocês não fariam isso...

Vit: Dúvida?

Barbossa e Davy Jones: Nós não.

Jack: (se aproxima da Vit) (sorriso sedutor) Você não teria coragem de fazer isso comigo, não é?

Vit: Eu não sou uma medrosa que nem a Bia, Jack. (com uma corda na mão)

Bia: Ei!

Vit: Você faria isso com o Barbs?

Bia: Claro, pelo bem do programa.

Barbossa: (pisca inocentemente)

Bia: Claro que eu não ia amarrar forte...

Barbossa: (faz cara do gatinho de botas do Shrek)

Bia: Ok, não ia...

Vit: Viu? (já amarrando as mãos do Jack)

Jack: Ei, eu estava prestando atenção na pergunta pra Bia.

Vit: Desculpa, é pela satisfação da curiosidade dos nossos leitores.

Leitores: (a favor)

Jack: Mas não é importante mesmo, é bem chato...

Bia: (coloca um pano na boca dele)

Jack: (fala algo, mas o pano abafa o som)

Vit: Ele disse: Espero que isso esteja limpo. **[N/V: sei a língua do grunhido o/]**

Bia: Não se preocupe, Jack, tá limpo sim... kind of...

Vit: Ok, conte-nos

Scarlet: Nós nos conhecemos...

Barbossa: (interrompe) Olha, eu acho...

Scarlet: Pelo amor de deus! Calem a boca e me deixe terminar!

Bia: Escuta aqui minha filha, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com o Barbs?

Davy Jones: Ei, ei, ei parou com a discussão...

Giselle: Queridinha, ela fala do jeito que quiser, então fica na sua!

Barbossa: Fala assim de novo com ela e eu perco as estribeiras!

(Discussão)

Davy Jones: Parou! As três quietas! E você também, Barbossa.

Vit: Deixe elas responderem!

Bia: Não quero essaszinhas respondendo, solte o Jack e deixa que ele responda.

Jack: (ainda amordaçado) (concordando com a cabeça)

Vit: (irônica) E é claro que o Jack vai dizer a verdade...

Bia: (soltando o Jack) Ok, nos responda, Jack.

Jack: Nos conhecemos no Noiva Fiel. Elas foram conversar comigo e eu continuei a conversa.

Giselle: Não foi assim que aconteceu.

Scarlet: _Você _veio falar com a gente.

Jack: Desculpe, garotas, mas entre eu e vocês, elas acreditam em mim, certo?

Bia: Claro, Jack. (mandando olhares assassinos pras duas)

Vit: Whatever... nem queria saber mesmo... Ele é meu agora.

Giselle: O que você quer dizer com "ele é meu agora"?

Davy Jones: Não acredito, mais barraco!

Vit: Acho que a frase foi bem clara, não é?

Scarlet: O Jack não pertence a você.

Vit: Muito menos a vocês!

Barbossa: Por que não deixam o Jack escolher a quem quer pertencer?

Davy Jones: Barbossa, para de botar lenha na fogueira!

Bia: Barbito tem razão...

Davy Jones: Tava demorando pra você dizer isso, tava até estranhando.

Bia: Também acho. Agora, Jack, a quem você pertence?

Vit, Scarlet e Giselle: (olham ameaçadoramente para ele)

Jack: Meu único amor é o mar.

Vit: Pelo amor de deus, pare com essa desculpa!

Bia: Calma Vit.

Vit: Não, nada de calma, ele não admite que me ama! Aposto que é por causa da BN Juniar. Arg, vou matá-la! (anda em círculos enfurecida)

Bia: A reação dela foi melhor que eu esperava...

Scarlet: BN Juniar?

Giselle: Quem é essa, Jack?

Jack: Ok, _agora_, me arrependi de ter chamado elas...

Barbossa: Eu disse que não era um boa ideia convidar mulheres pro P'q.

Bia: Sorte que com o Barbs, eu não tenho esse problema, porque eu sei que ele me ama. (sorrindo pra ele)

Giselle: Que outra escolha ele teria, além de você? Ninguém mais iria querê-lo. (rindo)

Scarlet: (ri) Ainda mais faltando um pedaço. (aponta pra perna dele)

Bia: Agora elas passaram do limite! (parte pra cima das duas)

Barbossa: (segura ela) Calma, deixa elas falarem, só estão irritadas porque o Jack prefere a Vit, do que duas galinhas de Tortuga.

Vit: *-*

Bia: Você tem razão, Barbs (se acalmando) Como sempre.

Davy Jones: Acabou com o barraco? (com um balde de pipoca no colo)

Vit: Acabou porque eu to calma. O Jack me escolheu.

Jack: Claro que eu te escolhi. Você é a Vit.

Vit: *-*

Bia: Ownt, que lindo.

Barbossa: Acho que alguém não concorda com você...

Scarlet e Giselle: (rangendo os dentes)

Vit: (cantando) Foram rejeitadas! Foram rejeitadas! Quem é que levou fora? Vocês!

Davy Jones: Ela é muito madura...

Bia: Ok, podemos continuar com as perguntas?

Vit: Sim, a próxima pergunta é...

Bia: Como vocês duas se conheceram?

Scarlet: Vocês nos humilham desta forma e ainda esperam que a gente responda as perguntas de vocês?

Bia: Tecnicamente, foram vocês que começaram...

Vit: É verdade, por isso vocês não têm direito de argumentar nada, respondam a pergunta logo.

Giselle: Não vamos ficar nem mais um minuto aqui! (se levanta do sofá de convidados especiais)

Scarlet: E não iremos voltar até vocês se desculparem. (elas vão saindo do palco)

Vit: Desculpa pelo Jack me preferir!

Elas: (irritadas) (continuam indo embora)

Todos: (olham pra Vit com olhares repreendedores) Vit!

Vit: O quê? Eu me desculpei! Não ouvi nenhum de vocês fazer o mesmo...

Bia: ótimo, e agora?

Barbossa: Que tal voltamos à comemoração?

Jack: De acordo! (tirando uma garrafa de rum de debaixo da cadeira)

Bia: Não deu tempo pra esse programa.

Vit: Mas vamos ter que fazer outro especial no carnaval, então acho que nosso esforço já está de bom tamanho.

Bia: Ok, bem, obrigada por assistir ao Piratas' Quest

Vit: Nos vemos no próximo programa, tchau.

Piratas: Tchauuu.

* * *

**_Esse capítulo ficou bem melhor que os de costume, mas foi só para a virada do ano não passar em branco_**

**_(mesmo já sendo quase fevereiro...)_**

**_Reviews? Perguntas? Ideias para participações especiais? Mandem que vamos adorar :3_**

**_À proposito, feliz 2012_**


	20. Carnaval 2012 um pouquinho atrasado

**_Essa fic é da Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos que vocês se divirtam c:_**

Apresentadoras: (cantando "País tropical") Uhul!

Bia: (vestida com uma roupinha de marinheira) (jogando confetes) É carnaval!

Davy Jones: Mas essa música nem é de carnaval...

Vit: (vestida de boba da corte) Use a imaginação, meu caro amigo cefalópode.

Jack: É carnaval, Jones! (vestido de Peter Pan) Pare de reclamar!  
Barbossa: Você tá todo chato. (vestido de Gancho) Nem colocou sua fantasia.

Davy Jones: Eu me recuso a vestir aquilo.

Bia: Por quê, Davyto? Você iria ficar fofo nela.

Jack e Barbossa: Fofíssimo. (começam a rir)

Davy Jones: Por que eles dois sempre ficam com as melhores fantasias?

Vit: Porque eles precisam usar essas roupas para ficarem bonitos, já você é lindo o tempo todo, vestindo qualquer coisa.

Jack: Minha cara, não é bonito mentir...

Davy Jones: Mesmo assim, eu não vou vestir aquilo.

Barbossa: Tá bom, você quer que eu troque contigo?

Davy Jones: (esperançoso) Sério? Você trocaria?

Barbossa: Tá doido? Claro que não! (rindo)

Jack: (rindo) Essa foi boa, Hector.

Bia: (seria) Muito cruel na minha opinião... Adorei! (sorrindo)

Vit: Isso não se faz, parem de zuar com o Davy!

Davy Jones: Você duas que me zuaram me mandando usar aquela fantasia.

Bia: Mas o tema do P'Q desse carnaval é Peter Pan.

Jack: (fazendo pose de Peter)

Davy Jones: Mas eu não vou me vestir de Sininho! Eu queria ser o Peter!

Jack: Você não tem o que é necessário para ser o Pan.

Davy Jones: O quê? Calças justas?

Jack: Não, o espírito livre.

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos) Continuou não vestindo a fantasia que me deram.

Bia: Quer trocar com a gente então?

Vit: Só acho que vai ficar um pouco apertado...

Barbossa e Jack: Um pouco? (olham para Davy e as garotas)

Vit: Minha roupa é elástica e bobo da corte é pra ficar engraçado, então vamos trocar. (puxa o Davy para os bastidores)

Bia: Enquanto isso, uma informação essencial: Vocês estão lindos!

Barbossa e Jack: (lisonjeados) :D

Vit: (já vestida de Sininho) Voltamos! (puxando o Davy)

Davy Jones: (de bobo da corte) (todo apertado)

Bia: Pois bem, agora que todos estão felizes com suas fantasias, vamos prosseguir com o programa.

Davy Jones: Eu não diria "feliz", mas é melhor que a outra...

Jack: (irônico) Você está uma graça, Jones.

Barbossa: (vira-se pras apresentadoras) Me digam uma coisa, se o tema das fantasias é Peter Pan, por que uma veio de marinheira e a outra de bobo da corte? Isso não tem nada a ver...

Vit: Além das apresentadoras poderem usar outras fantasias, tem marinheira e bobo da corte no Peter Pan.

Jack: Não tem não.

Vit: Tem sim.

Jack: Não tem não.

Vit: Tem.

Jack: Não tem.

Vit: To falando que tem!

Jack: Mas não tem!

Bia: Mas é claro que tem! Eu sou a marinheira que casa com o Capitão Gancho no final da história. (vai e abraça o Barbs)

Barbossa: (sendo abraçado pela Bia) Eu não me lembro dessa parte, mas se você está dizendo, eu acredito. (sorriso sedutor) (passa o braço em volta dela)

Davy Jones: Que versão deturpada é essa que vocês têm dessa história? Essa parte nem existe!

Barbossa: Usa a imaginação, Jones...

Jack: E onde o bobo da corte se encaixa?

Vit: A marinheira e o Gancho se casaram numa vila que tinha uma saltimbanco muito bela que, depois, vira a boba da corte do rei.

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Essas duas viajam...

Davy Jones: Melhor não contrariar...

Bia: Pois bem, vamos continuar. Hoje teremos dois convidados especiais.

Vit: Um deles é alguém que tem um reino inteiro só para ele.

Bia: O rei da Espanha.

Apresentadoras: Fernand!

(O lindo rei entra sorrindo e acenando pra plateia)

Apresentadoras: *-*

Bia: Obrigada por vir, majestade.

Vit: É uma honra tê-lo no nosso programa.

Fernand: Imagina, queridas, é um prazer estar aqui.

Apresentadoras: :3

Jack: Você disse _dois _convidados, não é? Cadê o outro?

Bia: Tá, tá, sem pressa...

Vit: O outro convidado é um belo capitão...

Jack: Já estou aqui!

Bia: Com um lindo sotaque espanhol...

Jack: Soy yo!

Vit: O qual foi o responsável pela destruição da fonte da juventude...

Jack: Acho que não sou eu...

Barbossa: (irônico) Você acha?

Apresentadoras: O Espanhol!

(O Espanhol handsome entra)

Bia e Vit: *-*

Bia: Ok, primeiro, você poderia falar seu nome, já que muita gente não sabe?

Vit: Menos a gente, já que nós somos fodas.

Espanhol: Meu nome é Alejandro.

Apresentadoras: Ele falou \o/

(Começa a tocar Alejandro da Lady Gaga)

Jack: Desta vez demoraram pra adivinhar a música...

Bia: Lady Gaga na veia!

Apresentadoras: Gaga ulalá!

Vit: Agora, voltando às perguntas...

Bia: Fernand... você malha? (segurando o braço dele)

Fernand: Nem muito, gosto de fazer exercícios.

Vit: (no outro braço dele) Isso é muito bom para a _saúde_.

Bia: Nossa saúde ocular...

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: (pigarreiam)

(Bia e Vit largam o braço dele)

Vit: Alejandro, por que você destruiu a fonte?

Alejandro: Porque somente Deus pode dar vida eterna e não uma água pagã.

(Davy Jones, Barbossa, Jack e apresentadoras reviram os olhos)

Alejandro: Estava cumprindo ordens do rei e fiz o que era certo.

Bia: E por que você o mandou fazer isso? (perguntando ao rei)

Fernand: (confuso) Porque somente Deus pode dar vida eterna...

(Davy Jones, Barbossa, Jack e apresentadoras reviram os olhos)

Vit: Sério mesmo? É a vida eterna!

Bia: Você podia ser... saudável por toda a eternidade!

Fernand: Poderei ser no reino de Deus.

(Davy Jones, Barbossa, Jack e apresentadoras reviram os olhos)

Vit: Bia, é impressão minha ou ele está menos atraente agora?

Bia: Ele está menos atraente agora mesmo...

Fernand: A beleza física não significa nada para entrar no reino de Deus.

Jack: Sorte sua amigo. Sua e do cara de polvo ali. (apontando pro Jones)

Davy Jones: Por que você só implica comigo, Jack? O Barbossa tá bem aqui, implica com ele e me dá uma folga.

Barbossa: Não me mete nisso.

Jack: Nós fizemos um acordo de paz.

Barbossa: Exato, não implicaremos mais um com o outro daqui pra frente.

Bia: (chorando emocionada)

Alejandro: Você está bem, señorita?

Vit: Ela tá sim, só que ela se emociona fácil.

Bia: É que é tão lindo ç.ç

Jack: Sei que eu sou ;)

Vit: (o corrige) Você e o Hects.

Jack: Quer dizer que não sou lindo?

Vit: Não.

Jack: :C

Vit: Você está além da definição de lindo.

Bia: (secando as lágrimas) Ok, já me recuperei, voltando às perguntas... Alê, por que você ignorou o Barbito quando estava indo pra fonte? Você no mínimo poderia ter virado a cabeça por consideração.

Alejandro: Eu tinha uma meta para alcançar, não podia ficar dando atenção para cada navio que eu encontrava.

Bia: Mas não era um navio qualquer, era o navio do Barbs!

Vit:Você magoou os sentimentos dele com aquilo...

Bia: Praticamente o humilhou...

Vit: Deixou-o com cara de bobo na frente de todo mundo...

Bia: De uma forma muito constrangedora...

Barbossa: Ele já entendeu!

Vit: Viu? Ele ainda nem consegue falar sobre isso.

Bia: Tadinho do meu Barbie traumatizado...

Vit: Ele nunca mais será o mesmo...

Bia: Você machucou a alma dele...

Vit: E quando é na alma, a coisa é séria.

Barbossa: Acabaram?

Vit: É, acho que sim.

Bia: Também.

Vit: Então, Fernand, você tem irmãos?

Bia: Irmãos mais novos?

Vit: Irmãos parecidos com você?

Bia: Irmãos solteiros?

Fernand: Tenho irmãos sim. Todos mais novos. E cunhadas.

Bia e Vit: (decepcionadas) Ah :c

Bia: Quantos irmãos?

Fernand: Tenho onze irmãos.

Vit: Todos são casados?

Fernand: Não, tenho irmão de dez anos.

Bia: Mais novos? Não fazem meu tipo...

Vit: Mas tentamos...

Bia: Espera aí, _onze_ irmãos?

Fernand: Sim, cinco irmãos e seis irmãs.

Davy Jones: Casa cheia, hein...

Barbossa: Isso até me deixa com saudades de casa...

Vit: Você tem tantos irmãos assim? São mais velhos ou mais novos?

Barbossa: Não tantos quanto o rei, mas tenho. São mais novos, eles eram pequenos quanto eu fugi de casa.

Bia: Por que você fugiu, Barbie?

Jack: Foi rebeldia adolescente?

Barbossa: (ignorando o Jack) Eu nunca contei isso, mas meu pai vivia bêbado e batia na minha mãe e em mim, um dia eu tomei coragem e o esfaqueei enquanto ele dormia, depois disso eu fugi e embarquei em um navio como grumete.

Vit: Bia, não acredito que dizer isso, mas o Barbossa é um deus!

Bia: Não é? *-* Ele é muito perfeito! (abraça ele)

Vit: Ele salvou a família (abraça o outro lado dele) Que belo.

Bia: Ei, solta ele...

Vit: (solta) (pigarreia) (se limpa) Tive uma recaída.** [N/V: culpa de um russo HAUShAU']**

Bia: O Barbitito é só meu! (ainda agarrada nele)  
Barbossa: (sorrindo) (convencido) (com o braço ao redor dos ombro da Bia) Já estava na hora de vocês reconhecerem minhas qualidades...

Davy Jones: (irônico) É, a qualidade de assassino com a capacidade de contar uma história triste.

Jack: Isso até eu consigo, quer ver? (muda o tom de voz) "Eu sou o mestre do meu navio, não Barba Negra. Eu sou o mestre do meu destino, não Barba Negra. Então fiz o que tive de fazer... eu sobrevivi." (voz dramática)

Barbossa: Eu não falei assim.

Vit: Ele fez idêntico.

Bia: O Barbs não falou assim.

Vit: Verdade, o Jack fez melhor.

Barbossa: Eu não era um deus?

Vit: Você o esfaqueou enquanto ele dormia, é covardia.

Barbossa: Eu tinha 12 anos! Você não queria que eu tivesse uma briga de faca com um homem com o dobro da minha altura, não é?

Vit: Seria mais heroico se fizesse isso...

Bia: Eu acho que ele fez certo.

Davy Jones: Novidade, você acha que ele sempre faz tudo certo.

Bia: E não é a toa...

Vit: É sim... você sempre diz que o Hects tá certo.

Jack: Sem motivo aparente.

Davy Jones: Mesmo ele estando errado.

Bia: Isso é praticamente impossível, porque ele quase nunca está errado.

Barbossa: (abre a boca para concordar)  
Jack: (interrompe) Não minta para as garotas, Hector.

Davy Jones: É algo muito feio fazer isso...

Barbossa: Mas não é mentira.

Jack: E ainda mente sobre mentir!

Davy Jones: É um pecador de marca maior.

Todos: (olham para o Davy)

Davy Jones: Tinha melhor, né?

Todos: Muito melhor.

Vit: Ok, agora uma pergunta pro Alê.

Bia: é... (tentando pensar em uma pergunta) Estou sem perguntas, pergunta você, Vit.

Vit: Eu também estou sem...

Jack: Então eu posso perguntar?

Bia: Claro, Jackito.

Davy Jones: Por que só o Jack tem chance de perguntar?

Vit: Porque ele pediu primeiro.

Bia: Mas se você quiser perguntar depois dele, pode.

Davy Jones: Agora não quero mais.

Barbossa: Parei de criancice, Jones.

Vit: Você tá falando isso porque não tem pergunta!

Bia: Claro que ele tem, ele só não quer perguntar.

Vit: Esse é o Davy, nosso convidado com cara de polvo que é super fofo, lembra? O Barbito não tem.

Bia: (abre a boca para revidar)

Jack: (a interrompe) Minha pergunta... é não riem de você por causa desse bigode, não?

Alejandro: Te faço a mesma pergunta.

Bia e Vit: Apanha! (batem no Jack com um chicote imaginário)

Vit: Eu gosto do bigode do Alê.

Bia: É, ele fica charmoso com ele.

Alejandro: Obrigado.

Vit: Mas sou mais o do Jack.

Bia: É, ele fica sexy com ele.

Jack: :]

Vit: Muito obrigada pela pergunta, Jack.

Bia: Nada como colocar bigode no assunto.

Vit: Afinal, tudo fica melhor de bigode.

Bia: Com certeza, essa é nossa filosofia pessoal.

Vit: Ah, lembrei de uma pergunta!

Bia: Tem a ver com bigode?

Vit: Infelizmente, não.

Todos: :C

Vit: Mas a pergunta é pro Fernand, por que você falou para o _Alê _ir atras da fonte?

Bia: Uh, pergunta com consistência, eu gosto.

Fernand: Eu não queria que ela caísse nas mãos do rei da Inglaterra, porque somente Deus...

Apresentadoras: (interrompem) "pode conceder vida eterna"... nós sabemos.

Fernand: Exato. E eu não poderia permitir que a fonte caísse em mãos erradas, por isso mandei o Alejandro atrás dela e daquele que foi enviado por George II para procurá-la. (olha pro Barbossa)

Vit: Mas ele ignorou o Barbissito, o Alê o ignorou.

Bia: Feriu-o profundamente.

Vit: Um ferimento incurável.

Bia: (abre a boca)

Barbossa: Não vamos volta para esse assunto!

Fernand: Porque achar a fonte era mais importante.

Bia: Disse que o Barbs não é importante? Nunca mais falo com você.

Fernand: Não seria ele quem deveria ficar sem falar comigo?

Bia: Falou do Barbie, falou de mim.

Barbossa: E eu não dirijo minha palavra a você.

Vit: Acabou de fazer isso.

Barbossa: A partir de _agora_!

Vit: (irônica) E ele vai sentir tanta falta sua...

Bia: Tá falando que o Barbis não é faltável?

Davy Jones: Essa palavra nem existe.

Jack: Quem é você, o policial do Aurélio?

Davy Jones: Não, apenas alguém que tem um pouco e noção sobre gramática, diferentemente de você.

Jack: Eu sou muito gramático...

Davy Jones: Ah é, então me fale o plural de "cidadão".

Bia: Esse não vale.

Vit: É muito difícil.

Jack: Cidadãos?

Bia: Não é cidadães?

Vit: Ou cidadões?

Bia: Esse não é, Vit...

Vit: Como você pode ter certeza?

Bia: Não tenho!

Apresentadoras e Jack: (olham pro Davy)

Davy Jones: (confuso) Eu também não tenho certeza, mas você errou, Jack!

Jack: Errei nada!

Davy Jones: Errou!

Jack: Não errei!

(Discussão)

Apresentadoras: Ei, ei! Parem!

(Continuam a discussão)

Fernand: (assovia muito alto) (eles param) Nossa, como vocês discutem! Estou espantado!

Barbossa: Isso porque você nunca viu o dia-a-dia no apartamento que dividimos...

Fernand: Vocês moram juntos e ainda não aprenderam a conviver pacificamente?

Alejandro: Os três devem aceitar suas diferenças e respeitar-se mutuamente...

(Os três se entreolham) (voltam a discutir) (Alejandro e Fernand reviram os olhos)

Vit e Bia: Parem!

Vit: O que falamos sobre brigas?

Todos: Nada de brigas.

Bia: Viu? Todos já sabem, então parou com a discussão.

Vit: E o Jack está certo. (com um dicionário na mão)

Davy Jones: Pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele tinha que estar.

Jack: Sempre estou certo.

Davy Jones: (abre a boca)

Vit: (joga o dicionário nele) Sem brigas!

Barbossa: E jogar dicionários pode?

Vit: Quer também? (com outro dicionário em mãos)

Bia: Calma gente, sem dicionários e Barbs na mesma situação.

Alejandro: Então por que você não voltam às perguntas para eles se acalmarem?

Vit: É, boa ideia, perguntar não ofende.

Bia: Depende do jeito que se pergunta.

Jack: Exato, por exemplo: Davy quantos espelhos você quebra por semana?

Barbossa: Ou também: Jones, você se apaixonou pelo mar porque nenhuma mulher te queria?

Davy Jones: Agora os dos viraram amiguinhos e se voltaram contra mim, é?

Jack: Já disse, eu e Hector demos uma trégua nas brigas. (passa o braço em volta dos ombros do Barbossa)  
Barbossa: (tira o braço dele do seu ombro) Sim, mas não é pra tanto, ainda não esqueci que você me matou...

Jack: Ah, você é muito rancoroso...

Davy Jones: Preferia quando você quase se matavam, pelo menos eu tinha uma folga das implicâncias.

Vit: Também, as implicâncias eram mais formuladas...

Bia: Que nada, o Barbie implica qualquer um em qualquer situação.

Barbossa: Obrigado?

Vit: Que nada, o Jack é o mestre da implicância.

Bia: É o Barbs.

Vit: É o Jack.

Bia: Barbs!

Vit: Jack!

Alejandro: Só falta vocês fazerem um concurso de implicância...

Apresentadoras: Ótima ideia!

(Alguns minutos depois)

Jack e Barbossa: (sentados em bancos em cada lado de uma poltrona)  
Davy Jones: (na poltrona) :)

Vit e Fernand: (sentados atras do Jack)

Vit: (com pompons)

Bia e Alejandro: (sentados atras do Barbossa)  
Bia: (com uma plaquinha de "Barb's é o melhor")  
Apresentadoras: Temos um lugar para sentar o/

Davy Jones: (com uma peruca de juiz) Por que eu estou vestido assim?

Vit: Porque será você quem decidirá quem vence.

Davy Jones: Eu tinha usado essa roupa quando fizemos o tribunal...

Bia: Não desperdiçamos figurino.

Vit: Você tem algo contra repetir roupas?  
Davy Jones: Não, apenas achei estranho neste contesto.

Bia: Não sei por que, já que você é o juiz.

Vit E você ficou melhor com essa peruca do que com o chapéu de bobo da corte...

Bia: Mas você continua belo com o chapéu.

Vit: Com certeza.

Barbossa: E, você fica uma graça com essa peruca.

Jack: Fica até melhor que o Hector, e olha que você nem esta usando maquiagem que nem ele...

Barbossa: (olha feio pro Jack) Quer que eu rompa com nosso acordo?

Jack: Não...

Barbossa: Então para!

Jack: Desculpa, é que eu não resisti, não vai acontecer de novo.

Barbossa: Espero que não...

Vit: Pois bem, vamos começar...

Bia: O primeiro tema é: Will Turner

Jack: Ele é um lerdo, precisou ser vítima da desmaldição do Hector e quase morrer para conseguir pegar uma mulher.

Barbossa: É um banana, a bananice em pessoa, até o Davy é mais másculo que ele.

Davy Jones: Por que estou no meio disso?

Vit: Ponto pro Jack!

Bia: Claro que não, foi do Barbs!

Vit: Ele só falou que o Will é um banana, isso é de conhecimento geral, enquanto o Jack implicou com conteúdo.

Bia: É, mas... O Davy que é o juiz!

Apresentadoras: (olham pro Davy)  
Davy Jones: As duas implicâncias foram horríveis, a rodada foi inválida. Próxima!

Todos: (começam a discutir)

Davy Jones: Ok, ok, (o pessoal para de discutir) Ponto pro Jack.

Barbossa e Bia: (começam a discutir)

Davy Jones: Próxima!

Vit: Ok, agora o tema é: Elizabeth;

Barbossa: Aquelazinha é o azar em pessoa, quem chega perto dela sempre acaba morte ou fica com sua masculinidade duvidosa como no caso do Will e do Jack.

Vit: Respectivamente?

Barbossa: Teoricamente, não.

Jack: (olha feio pra ele) E nossa trégua?

Barbossa: (irônico) Desculpe, não pude evitar...

Bia: Agora é você, Jack.

Jack: Ninguém em sã consciência iria aprecias a companhia dela. Só tivemos um envolvimento porque ela me pegou vulnerável pois estava me despedindo do meu amado navio.

Vit: Owin, tadinho do Jack. A vaca abusou dele.

Jack: É, tadinho de mim.

Barbossa: (irônico) É, coitado...

Bia: Davy, qual é o veredito?

Davy Jones: É ponto pro Barbossa.

Jack: Mas...

Davy Jones: (interrompe) Próximo tema!

Vit: Tema: Bootstrap Bill Turner.

Barbossa: Aquele agora deve estar totalmente maluco depois de tanto tempo no Holandês, e ele quis até continuar no navio depois que o Jones morreu, essa é a prova de que o homem não regula bem. Quem iria querer ficar no mesmo navio que o Will?

Jack: Acho que a bananice passa de geração para geração. Ou pelo nome Will, porque o Boots, mesmo sento o único honesto na minha tripulação, não fez nada bom na vida e estou contando o Will Junior.

Bia: O Barbs era honesto.

Jack: (irônico) Mas é claro, como ia me esquecer do poço de honestidade que é o Hector?

Barbossa: Não gosto do seu tom irônico, Jack.

Jack: (irônico) Desculpe, ôh senhor, pois minha motivação é só agradá-lo.

Barbossa: Quer acabar com nossa trégua?

Jack: Você ameaça nossa trégua vinte vezes, mas quanto eu faço um comentário, você fica cheio de raivinha. Quer saber? A trégua está acabada.

Barbosa: Ótimo! Eu não queria mesmo ficar de trégua com você.

Jack: Ótimo! Então somos dois.

Vit: É, tudo que é m dura pouco.

Bia: Tava bom demais pra ser verdade essa trégua...

Davy Jones: Graças a Deus, pelo menos agora eles não vão implicar tanto comigo...

Vit: Ok, pro finalizar, o ponto foi pra quem?

Davy Jones: Não gostei de nenhum dos dois, mas o ponto iria pro Jack, pois ele não falou mal do meu navio.

Vit e Jack: (mostrando a língua pro Barbossa)

Barbossa: Isso não vale!

Davy Jones: Eu sou o juiz, eu falo o que vale ou não.

Bia: Você está roubando! O ponto era pro Barbi!

Davy Jones: A minha palavra é lei, eu sou o juiz, então de acordo comigo, o Jack venceu.

Barbossa: Ótimo! Então da próxima vez que você prender a perna no ralo, chame o Jack para te ajudar!

Jack: (começa a rir) Aquela cena foi hilária.

Davy Jones: Você fez aquilo pois entendia como era ruim prender a perna de pau;

Barbossa: Mas eu posso saber sem te ajudar!

Davy Jones: Tudo bem, porque aquilo não acontecerá novamente...

Barbossa: Espero que tenha certeza disso, porque se depender de mim, você ficará preso eternamente!

Davy Jones: E eu te digo o mesmo!

Vit: O Hectito tá que tá hoje, já brigou com todo mundo.

Bia: Não brigou comigo.

Vit: Você não brigaria com ele nunca, então não conta.

Alejandro: Sem querer interromper, señoritas, mas não deveriam fazer perguntas para nós?

Fernand: As vezes, eu penso que vocês não programaram as perguntas cm antecedência... parece que inventam na hora e quanto estão sem ideias, ocupam nosso tempo com coisas tipo "concurso de implicância"  
Bia: O quê? Isso nunca!

Vit: Por que imagina isso? Nada a vê!

Apresentadoras: (risadas nervosas) (se entreolham)

Davy: Melhor terminar o programa agora.

Vit: Por quê, Davito?

Davy: Eu não reclamei que a fantasia era muito justa?

Apresentadoras: Sim?

Davy: Bem, ela arranjou um jeito de esticar, mas aconteceu um acidente.

Apresentadoras: (não entendem) Como assim?

Barbossa e Jack: (começam a rir)

Jack: As calças do Jones rasgaram!

Todos: (começam a rir também)

Bia: Bem, então acho que já deu a hora.

Vit: Então bom carnaval **[N/V: super atrasado] **para todos!

Piratas: Até o próximo programa.

Espanhóis: Audios.

**Desculpa pelo atraso, tivemos um problema pessoal**

**Protelação crônica (leia-se: preguiça)**

**Mas ainda lhe desejamos um ótimo carnaval c:**

**Review?**

**Até o próximo programa**


	21. Pascoa Parte I

_**Essa fic é escrita por Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore e esperamos que vocês gostem**_

Apresentadoras: (com orelhas de coelhos) Oih, minã genti. (tiram os dentes de coelho) Oi, minha gente! Melhor...

Jack: Vocês sabem que a páscoa já passou, não é?

Bia: Apenas atrasamos um pouquinho...

Vit: Acontece de vez em quando...

Davy Jones: Se com o "de vez quem quando" você quer dizer "sempre", acontece sim.

Bia: Temos uma agenda muito cheia, não temos tempo para programar com antecedência.

Barbossa: Cheia com o quê?

Vit: Eu fico fazendo piadas sobre você e a Bia tem que rasgar as folhas onde eu as escrevo.

Bia: É, além disso, eu tenho que te proteger de pessoas como a Isa, não as deixando chegarem perto de você.

Davy Jones: Pessoas como a Isa?

Vit: Que quer tirar a honra do Barbie.

Barbossa: Por isso que, quando eu saio na ruía, nunca tem ninguém?

Bia: Exato.

Jack: Mas quem é Isa?

Bia: Minha avó.

Vit: Ela tem uma queda pela Barbs.

Davy Jones: Tinha que ser parente sua...

Jack: Eu devia ter adivinhado, mulheres com mais de 60 sempre gostam do Hector.

Bia: Ei, eu só tenho 18!

Jack: Me deixa terminar... Ou mulheres com sanidade duvidosa.

Bia: (irônica) Me sinto bem melhor agora.

Jack: Era essa minha intenção.

Barbossa: Ou as únicas sãs você quer dizer Jack, por que de sanidade duvidosa é quem gosta do Davy.

Davy Jones: Pelo amo de Deus! Eu estou aqui quieto, na minha e você vem falar mal de mim.

Barbossa: Ninguém mandou você prender meu macaco do lado de fora do apartamento.

Davy Jones: Eu já disse que não sabia que o macaco tinha saído!

Barbossa: Mas quem, em sã consciência, fecha todas as janelas da casa?

Davy Jones: Estava vindo um vendo muito frio...

Jack: É, a pele dele podia se enrugar. Espera, isso já aconteceu! (rindo)

Vit: A pele do Davie é mais bem tratada do que a sua, Jack.

Davy Jones: Há, na sua cara, Sparrow!

Bia: Apanha! (dá uma chicotada no Jack)

Jack: Você contra mim, Vit? Eu esperava isso da Bia, não de você...

Bia: Eu só fico contra você quanto você implica com o Barbie.

Vit: E eu estou corrigindo uma implicância errada.

Jack: Aposto que você está se voltando contra mim. (paranóico)

Vit: Claro que não, amore. Só estou contra piadas sem base.

Jack: u.u está contra mim.

Bia: Deixando as implicâncias de lado, vamos ao programa...

Vit: Hoje nosso convidado especial é um marujo da tripulação do Barbs.

Barbossa: Na certa é o Scrum.

Bia: Não, não é ele, infelizmente.

Vit: O Scrum não é tão baixinho...

Bia: Nem tão pirralho.

Vit: Ou tão sem nome.

Bia: Então, aqui está o Cabine Boy!

(O garoto entra)

Davy Jones: (sarcástico) Essa foi a melhor chamada de todos os tempos...

Garoto: Eu não sou sem nome, bonecas. (olhando sedutor pra apresentadoras) Me chamo Joseph, mas vocês podem me chamar apenas de Joe.

Apresentadoras: (se entreolham) (começam a rir) Ai, ai...

Vit: O garoto acha que tem que dar permissão para gente o chamar por apelidos...

Bia: Ai, ai, escutamos cada uma...

Vit: Mas vamos às perguntas...

Bia: Como você se sente tendo um capitão tão perfeito quanto o Barbs?

Vit: Bia, a pergunta não era essa.

Bia: Desculpa, eu não resisti em fazê-la.

Vit: Parece até que não somos profissionais.

Davy Jones: E são?

Bia: Tá querendo dizer alguma coisa, Jones?

Barbossa: Chamou o Davy de Jones, a coisa ficou seria.

Davy Jones: Não, é que nos divertimos tanto que até esqueço que estamos trabalhando...

Apresentadoras: Owin, que fofo.

Joe: Ele? (aponta para o Davy) Fofo? (rindo) Acho que as duas não perceberam que ele tem uma lula na cara.

Vit: Primeiro: sim, nós percebemos.

Bia: Segundo: não é uma lula, é um polvo.

Vit: Terceiro: você não tem nenhum direito de falar de falar assim da cara do Davy, já que a sua não é muito boa.

Bia: E quarto: você não fica tão bem com esse chapéu quanto pensa que fica.

Elas: (estalando os dedos)

Joe: Capitão, você vai deixá-las falarem assim comigo?

Barbossa: Tá achando que eu sou seu pai?

Bia: Falando nisso, o Barbs não vai te adotar, porque eu não quero ser sua mãe.

Joe: Eu não queria que ele me adorasse.

Bia: Diz isso só porque ele não te adorou! Eu vi o jeito que você entregou o chapéu para ele no navio, dizendo "Eu o encontrei no convés inferior", nessa frase estava subtendido "Sou órfão, por favor, me adota".

Joe: Não, não estava. E, aliás, desde quanto vocês são um casal?

Vit: Desde quanto eles falaram "Aceito".

Barbossa: Eu nunca falei isso...

Davy Jones: Não negue!

Bia: É verdade, mas, como vamos falar isso um dia, só estou adiantando.

Joe: (olha para ela) Você não é nova demais para ele?

Barbossa: Olha quem fala, o pirralho da tripulação!

Bia: Eu não acho que o Barbs seja tão velho assim.

Vit: Tá chamando o Barbs de velho?

Bia: Não, eu...

Vit: Você falou que o Barbs não é tão velho assim, mas ele é velho.

Bia: Você prefere o pirralho? (apontando para o Joe)

Vit: Então você concorda com a minha afirmação?

Bia: Não, eu...

Vit: E você acha, mesmo que não seja tanto assim, que o Hector é velho?

Bia: Não, eu...

Vit: E você se acha nova demais para ele?

Bia: Não, eu...

Vit: (a interrompe) Venci o/ (balões caindo)

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: Droga.

Bia: O que houve aqui?

Vit: Nós apostamos em que te faria falar quatro "Não, eu..." primeiro. E eu venci, podem me passar o dinheiro.

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: (pegando o dinheiro do bolso)

Bia: Ah, e eu achei que você estava falando sério sobre o Barbs ser velho...

Vit: (irônica) Eu nunca diria isso.

Joe: Mas devia dizer, porque ele é.

Bia: Já chega! Agora mesmo é que eu não te adoto!

Joe: Você é muito nova para ser minha mãe, ficaria bem melhor se ao invés do capitão, você casasse comigo... (sorrindo sedutor) Faríamos um belo casal.

Barbossa: (interrompe) Epa! Se enxerga pirralho!

Bia: Eu nunca trocaria o Barbs, mas pede pra Vit, ela que ta desesperada...

Vit: Ei!

Joe: (vira pra Vit) Sabe, eu sempre gostei mais de morenas mesmo...

Vit: Estou compromissada.

Todos: :O

Vit: Com o Jack.

Todos: Ah, ta...

Jack: Então eu não teria que estar compromissado com você também?

Vit: Nosso relacionamento é aberto...

Joe: Então?

Vit: Não.

Joe: Por quê?

Vit: É contra minha política pessoal me envolver com pirralhos.

Bia: Mas e aquele cara?

Vit: Ele foi um caso a parte...

Bia: (irônica) Caso a parte, sei...

Vit: Você não entenderia, pois você só gosta de velhos.

Bia: Ah, mas é porque eles são mais maduros.

Vit: Velhos também são imaturos.

Bia: Mas não tantos.

Davy Jones: Parem com a conversa de pirralhos/anciões!

(Um carro buzina do lado de fora do estúdio)

Apresentadoras: (gritam) Surpresa!

Jack: (animado) Ganhamos um carro?

Vit: Não, muito melhor...

Bia: Vocês três vão ganhar...

Apresentadoras: Uma viagem de páscoa!

(silêncio)

Jack: Sério, cadê o chocolate?

Vit: Como a páscoa já passou, a produção decidiu não dar chocolates.

Davy Jones: Mas uma viagem não enche barriga.

Barbossa: Você parece um morto de fome, Jones.

Bia: Mas pra compensar a falta de chocolates, deram a vocês uma viagem com duas acompanhantes.

Davy Jones: Então cada um pode levar dois acompanhantes?

Bia: Não, vocês três vão levar as duas acompanhantes... Eu e a Vit!

Jack: E pra onde nós vamos?

Vit: Para a ilha de Páscoa!

Bia: Existe lugar melhor para passar a páscoa que a ilha de Páscoa?

Davy Jones: Vocês sabem que a ilha de Páscoa não tem nada a ver com a páscoa, né?

Apresentadoras: Boa, Jones.

Bia: Nós vimos "Rop: um rebelde sem páscoa"

Vit: Então sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

Davy Jones: Mas... (é interrompido)

Bia: Vai dizer o que agora? Que o Mar Morto está vivo?

Vit: Todo mundo sabe que o Mar Morte se chama assim porque lá tem uma enorme quantidade de sal e é impossível ter animais aquáticos lá.

Apresentadoras: Dã.

Joe: Mas e eu? Não vou viajar com vocês?

Apresentadoras: Ah, é, você...

Bia: Você vai no portamalas.

Vit: Ou no colo do Davyto.

Davy Jones: (estala a garra)

Joe: Portamalas, por favor.

(Buzina)

Todos: (vão até o carro)

Davy Jones: Quem vai dirigir?

Bia: Eu! (se senta no banco do motorista)

Todos: (se entreolham assustados)

Bia: Barbs! (batendo no banco do carona)

Barbossa: Ai, Jesus... (se senta no banco)

Vit: (empurrando o Joe para o portamalas)

Joe: Mas tem lugar na frente.

Vit: Mas você disse que queria ir no portamalas.

Joe: Disse, mas... (Vit o empurra dentro do portamalas e fecha a porta)

Todos: (olham para ela)

Vit: Quié? Ok... (tira o Joe do portamalas) Mas eu fico do lado do Jack e do Davy!

Joe: À vontade.

(Davy, Vit, Jack e Joe se sentam nessa ordem no banco de trás)

Fred e Jon: (acenando) Boa viagem.

Barbossa: Por que eles não vão?

Vit: De acordo com eles, eles não queriam viajar com três piratas e três crianças.

Bia: (bufa) Eu não sou criança, já tenho idade para dirigir.

Barbossa: (preocupado) Isso é ótimo, mas você não vai dirigir hoje, exatamente neste momento, não é?

Bia: Claro que vou, querido! (liga o carro)

Todos: (se entreolham preocupados)

Davy Jones: Você tem certeza que sabe fazer isso?

Bia: Mas é claro, fique tranquilo. (olha pra trás pra dar a ré) (o carro anda pra frente e bale em outro que estava estacionado)

Bia: Será que amassou?

Vit: Não deve ter não...

Barbossa: Não deve? Eu quase morri nessa batida. (dramático)

Jack: Que exagero, Hector...

Joe: Não é melhor outra pessoa dirigir?

Vit: Não, ela está indo ótimo, continue, Bia.

Bia: Ok. (realmente coloca a ré e sai da vaga)

Davy Jones: Estamos vivos \o/

Bia: Mas é claro, sou uma motorista responsável.

Fred: Podem parar, nada de viagem para quem amassar o meu carro!

Vit: Pé na tábua!

Bia: (pisa fundo no acelerador) (pneus cantando) (dirigindo cortando os demais carros no trânsito em alta velocidade)

Barbossa: (assustado) Alguém quer trocar de lugar comigo?

Todos: (negam com a cabeça)

Bia: Por que, Barbs? (outros carros na rua buzinando)

Barbossa: É porque, se batermos de frente, eu serei o primeiro a morrer.

Bia: Não vamos bater Hectito, e além do mais, como motorista, preciso que você sente no banco do carona.

Barbossa: Por que eu?

Bia: É porque eu preciso de alguém bonito para olhar...

Barbossa: Mas você não pode olhar para o lado, você tem que olhar sempre para frente!

Jack: E, se você precisa de alguém bonito, por que é o Hector quem você escolheu?

Vit: Não questione o/a motorista.

Davy Jones: Principalmente quando estamos a 160 km/h na auto-estrada.

Joe: E, se batermos, podemos morrer.

Bia: (revira os olhos) Não vamos bater e, se quiserem, podem colocar os cintos para se sentirem mais seguros.

Todos: (colocam os cincos)

Vit: (dividindo o cinto com o Jack) Liga uma música.

Bia: Barbs, você é o DJ, coloque a música.

Barbs: (ainda em pânico por causa da velocidade) (liga o som)

Repórter: Agora interrompemos nossa programação musical para um comunicado urgente! Há poucos minutos, um carro foi roubado no centro de estúdios da cidade, ele danificou outro automóvel no local e fugiu em alta velocidade pela auto-estrada. Pelas nossas informações, o veículo está sendo dirigido por uma criança que...

Bia: (grita) Eu não sou criança! Apenas aparento ser mais jovem, isso é crime?

Jack: De acordo com a rádio, sim.

Vit: Essa gente adora exagerar, não se deve acreditar em tudo que ouvi na rádio...

Davy Jones: Mas o que ele disse foi exatamente o que ocorreu...

Bia: Não é não, não sou criança... u.u

Vit: Verdade. Se fosse algo tão sério como o rádio faz parecer, então a polícia teria se envolvido.

(Sirenes começam a ser ouvidas)

Davy Jones: Melhor encostar, Bia.

Bia: Não, eles não vão atrapalhar nossa viagem! (pisa mais fundo ainda) (ultrapassando os carros em alta velocidade, com a polícia atrás)

Joe: (olhando para trás) Ainda estão atrás da gente...

Vit: Bia, faz alguma coisa, se eu for pra cadeia minha mãe me mata!

Barbossa: Nós vamos morrer se você não encostar o carro!

Bia: Segurem firme, vou dar um jeito de despistá-los.

Jack: Nós vamos morrer...

Bia: (pisa fundo) (muda de pista)

Davy Jones: Você está na contramão!

Bia: (irônica) Eu notei...

Vit: Monta cavalo de pau!

Bia: Primeiro temos que despistar esses tiras.

Jack: E como você pretende fazer isso?

(Um caminhão gigantesco aparece indo em direção deles)

Barbossa: (pálido) Você está vendo aquele caminhão, não é, Bia?

Bia: (sorrindo) (acelera mais ainda)

Barbossa: Você está vendo o caminhão, Bia?

(O caminhão buzina)

Bia: (ignora o Barbossa) Recomendo vocês a se segurarem...

Vit: (segura no Jack) Pelo menos se morrermos, eu morrerei com quem eu amo.

Davy Jones: Eu não quero morrer... de novo.

Barbossa: Bia, você vai matar a gente! (se aproximando ainda mais do caminhão)

Bia: Não hoje! (dá uma guinada com o carro, desviando do caminhão a poucos centímetros de bater)

(O caminhão desvia também, pisando no freio, fazendo a carroceria virar na pista e fechar o transito)

Bia: (volta com o carro para a mão certa) (sorrindo superior) (fica numa velocidade "aceitável") Viram?

Barbossa: (branco como uma vela) Eu digo algo quanto recobrar a consciência...

Vit: (comemora) Uhul! Essa você precisa me ensinar...

Bia: Se você aprender a dirigir, te ensino sim.

Vit: Ah, então esquece.

Davy Jones: Gente, acho que o garoto desmaiou. (Joe inconsciente) (Davy o cutuca)

Jack: Se tivermos sorte, talvez ele tenha tido um infarto...

Barbossa: Um infarto! Fui eu que quase enfarte!

Jack: Não seja tão dramático...

Vit: Jack, leve em consideração a idade do Barbs.

Jack: Ah, claro, tem razão.

Bia: Tá chamando o Barbs de velho?

Vit: Indiretamente, sim.

Barbossa: Eu não sou velho! Apenas não gosto muito de carros e escadas rolantes...

Bia: Meu pai é mecânico, por isso eu adoro carros, mas odeio escadas rolantes...

Vit: Gosto não tem a ver com idade!

Barbossa: Por isso mesmo não sou velho!

Bia: E por causa disso eu estou certa :D

Vit: Tá, você está certa. Aí, quando ele cair duro de velho no chão, não venha me pedir ajuda!

Jack: (vindo o Barbs pálido) E, vendo a situação, parece que não temos que esperar muito.

Bia: Ele está assim só momentaneamente porque se surpreendeu com minhas habilidades na direção.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Claro, assim como o Joe.

Joe: (ainda desmaiado)

Vit: Deixa comigo, sei exatamente como lidar com pessoas em choque... (olha pra trás) Ah! O carro ta pegando fogo! (berrando)

Joe: (acorda sobressaltando) Fogo?

Vit: (sorrindo) Viu?

Jack: Eu vi o Hector quase morrendo de medo agora.

Barbossa: Tinha coisa melhor pra falar, não?

Vit: Não, sou piromaníaca mentalmente.

Bia: Mas funcionou, você está mais corado agora, Barbs...

Davy Jones: Nada que um pouco de desespero não melhore...

Vit: Eu não disse que era especialista nisso? (sorrindo vitoriosa)

Joe: Vocês são doidas! Eu quero sair desse carro! Encoste!

Bia: É contra minha política pessoal encostar.

Davy Jones: E como você pretende parar esse automóvel?

Barbossa: Não pergunte isso.

Bia: Assim. (gira o volante e puxa o freio de mão, fazendo o carro girar e parar na vaga entre outros dois veículos estacionados)

Jack: Avise da próxima vez que for fazer isso! (procurando o chapéu que caiu no chão do carro com a guinada)

Bia: Ora, eu coloquei seta!

Vit: Verdade. (com o chapéu do Davy nas mãos) (colocando na cabeça dele)

Barbossa: (abre a porta e sai do carro) (se ajoelha no chão) (o beija) Terra!

Bia: (sai do carro) Não foi tão ruim assim... (ajeita o cabelo)

Joe: (sai do carro com as pernas tremendo) Nunca mais anda com vocês em meios de transporte!

Vit: Bom, acho que isso não vai ser possível...

Bia: É, a ilha da Páscoa não é tão perto para irmos de carro.

Davy Jones: (animado) Vamos de navio?

Vit: Não.

Bia: Nós vamos de...

Apresentadoras: Avião!

Davy Jones: Ah, não, eu tenho medo de altura, não entro em nada que voa.

Jack: Agora é você? Já não basta o show do Hector no carro, agora é você com o avião?

Barbossa: (sendo ajudado pela Bia a se levantar) Diz isso porque não estava sentado no bando do carona na frente e seria o primeiro a morrer caso batêssemos.

Vit: Na verdade, seria a Bia, por causa do volante.

Bia: É mesmo, eu morreria antes, mas ficaria bem tranquila sabendo que o Barbi ia morrer logo em seguida.

Davy Jones: Isso é porque você gosta dele, imagine se não gostasse...

Bia: Se não gostasse, não iria querer que ele morresse comigo, ia querer é distancia dele.

Barbossa: Eu fico lisonjeado... eu acho.

Vit: Vamos logo para o avião antes que a polícia nos alcance. (empurrando todos)

Todos: (entrando no mini aeroporto e foram até uma pista)

Davy Jones: (vendo um avião chique) Uau, finalmente um bom meio de transporte.

Jack: Eh... Acho que o nosso é aquele. (apontando para um avião pequeno, parecendo frágil, com ferrugem na lataria)

(O sorriso do Davy some)

Vit: É aquele ali mesmo, agora onde está o piloto?

Bia: Lá está ele! (aponta para um cara gosto e baixinho com cabelo grisalho indo em direção do avião)

Barbossa: Eu que não entro nesse avião.

Vit: Minha páscoa vai ser melhor sem você mesmo. (dando de ombros)

Bia: (manda um olhar fulminante para ela) Vamos, Barbs, vai ser rapidinho.

Barbossa: Claro que vai ser rápido, vamos morrer assim que decolarmos.

Jack: Isso se tivermos sorte e o avião decolar...

Davy Jones: Devo concordar com o Hector, também me recuso a entrar.

Piloto: (meio bêbado) Ótimo, porque não permito animais em meu avião, você teria que deixar seu polvo aqui.

Davy Jones: (respira fundo) Esse polvo é minha cara.

Piloto: Como esse polvo apareceu na sua cara?

Bia: Longa história.

Vit: Contamos na viagem.

Barbossa: E não entro nisso.

Vit: Eu disse que isso ia acontecer... (tira um pote de morfina do bolso) Hector, vem cá, meu amiguinho...

Barbossa: (já subindo no avião) Nada de morfina, tenho trauma disso!

Jack: Me diga uma coisa que você não tem trauma.

Bia: Coelhos e almofadas. (todos olham para ela) Ora, ninguém tem trauma de coelhos.

Vit: (abre a boca)

Bia: Exceto você Vit, você tem trauma de quase tudo.

Vit: Não, só de golfinhos, libélulas, bananas, animais que voam e/ou planam, da cor amarelo...

Barbossa: Ok, entendemos.

Piloto: Todos a bordo! (abrindo a porta do avião)

Todos: (entram no avião)

Piloto: (vendo o Jackie no ombro do Barbossa) Seu cabelo está chiando.

Barbossa: (confuso) Isso é meu... (é interrompido)

Vit: Novo corte de cabelo. Gostou?

Piloto: É estranho.

Bia: (falando para o Barbs) Nada de animais no avião.

Jack: Mas e o Jones?

Piloto: Ah, vou abrir um exceção pro polvo já que o homem não consegue tirá-lo da cara.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Obrigado, o senhor é muito gentil...

Piloto: Eu sei, pouca gente percebe isso. Vamos decolar! (liga o avião, que fazia uns barulhos estranhos)

Barbossa: Agora estou começando a sentir saudades do carro...

Jack: Não fique assim, aposto que esse avião é mais forte do que parece...

(O avião faz um barulho de carro engasgado)

Jack: Talvez eu não tenha razão.

Piloto: (decola o avião)

Joe: Eu não sei por que, mas não estou com um bom pressentimento...

Piloto: Não fique assim garoto, o Páscoa Express III é o avião mais sólido que tem.

Barbossa: E o que aconteceu com o Páscoa Express I e II?

Piloto: O motor do I queimou e o II bater porque tinha problemas no freio.

Piloto: Me sinto bem melhor agora... (irônico)

Piloto: Mas três é meu número da sorte, apesar do trem de pouco, do motor reserva e do medidor de altitude estar ruins, esse é o melhor avião que já tive...

Jack: (olha para o piloto) Não duvido.

Vit: Então você não tem nada a temer.

Jack: Espero que você tenha razão.

Joe: Você é filha de mecânico?

Bia: (estranhando a volta do assunto) Sou, o que tem?

Joe: Então você deve ouvir muito aquela cantada.

Davy Jones: Qual cantada?

Joe: Seu pai é mecânico? Porque você é uma graxinha.

Bia: É, infelizmente sim, escuto muito essa.

Vit: Até que não é uma das piores... Essa é pior: Você defeca na areia? Porque você é uma gata.

Davy Jones: Essa é péssima.

Barbossa: Será que alguma vez esses tipos de cantadas funcionaram?

Jack: Vamos testar. (sussurra algo no ouvindo do Barbs)

Barbossa: (vira para Bia) Seu nome é "mentira"? Porque você é linda demais para ser verdade.

Bia: Own, Barbs *-* (o abraça)

Jack: Provamos que funciona.

Vit: Mas só funcionou porque foi o Barbs que disse, se um mendigo dissesse a mesma coisa, não teria a mesma reação.

Bia: A pior coisa que tem é levar cantada de mendigos...

Vit: Odeio quanto isso acontece.

Bia: Mas, sincera parte, se eu passar por uma obra e nenhum pião mexer comigo, me sinto até mal.

Vit: Verdade, dá uma baixa na auto-estima.

Jack: Mas vocês devem sempre escutar cantadas de todo mundo.

Apresentadoras: Owin, Jack, obrigada.

Barbossa: Espera, isso conta como uma cantada, certo?

Davy Jones: Ele fez uma cantada com cantada.

Joe: Ele é bom.

Piloto: Ah, cantadas me fazem me lembrar de quanto conheci minha esposa... bons tempos...

Bia: Você é casado?

Piloto: Era.

Vit: O que aconteceu? Ela morreu?

Piloto: Não, fugiu com um fisioterapeuta.

Jack: Sinto muito, amigo.

Piloto: Não sinta, ele sabia dançar flamenco melhor do que eu.

Davy Jones: E toda mulher merece um cara que dança bem flamenco. (irônico)

Barbossa: Mas por que cantadas te lembram sua ex-mulher?

Piloto: Porque a gente costumava jogar cantadas um para o outro. (começa a chorar) A gente era tão feliz naquela época! (chorando desesperadamente)

Jack: (irônico) Boa Hector, fez o sujeito chorar!

Bia: A culpa não é dele, como o Barbs ia adivinhar que ele era tão sensível?

Jack: A mulher o trocou por um dançarino de flamenco, quem não ficaria abalado com isso?

Vit: Na verdade, ele é fisioterapeuta, mas continuem...

Bia: Mas não é pra tanto.

(O avião sacode violentamente por causa dos soluços do capitão)

Vit: Barbossa, quantas vezes já falei para você não fazer o piloto chorar?

Barbossa: Nenhuma vez...

Vit: Sério? Então só pensei em dizer...

Bia: (entrega o Jackie para o piloto) Toma, ninguém fica triste segurando um macaco...

Piloto: (vê o macaco) (desmaia)

(O avião desce rapidamente) (Todos gritando)

Vit: (empurra o piloto e pega o manche, fazendo o avião subir novamente)

Davy Jones: (olha pra Bia) Você quase matou a gente!

Bia: Eu não sabia que ele iria desmaiar! (olha para o piloto) Mas ele não está triste, pelo menos...

Vit: Gente...

Jack: A primeira regra da aviação é não fazer algo para deixar o piloto inconsciente!

Barbossa: Ela não fez de propósito!

Vit: Gente...

Bia: Owns, Barbs, você me defendendo, agora morro feliz.

Davy Jones: Literalmente, porque vamos morrer!

Vit: (grita) Gente!

Todos: O quê?

Vit: Podemos fazer um pouso de emergência, mas preciso de um co-piloto.

Bia: Eu vou!

Jack: (a impede) Acho que você já dirigiu o suficiente. Eu vou. (se senta no lugar do co-piloto) O que tenho que fazer?

Vit: (apertando botões e puxando uma alavanca) Puxa o trem de pouso.

Jack: O que está ruim?

Davy Jones: E tem outro?

Jack: Ok. (olha para os milhares de botões) Qual que é?

Vit: A alavanca! (aponta para uma alavanca ao lado dela)

Jack: A qual está do seu lado?

Vit: Sim.

Jack: E por que você não puxa?

Bia: Jack, o trem de pouso tem rodas.

Davy Jones: Ela tem pânico de rodas.

Jack: Mas é uma alavanca, nem tem roda.

Barbossa: Pelo amor de deus, Sparrow! Puxe a maldita alavanca!

Jack: ok, ok! Não grite comigo... (puxa a alavanca)

Joe: (assustado) A gente vai morrer! Ah, meu Deus! (histérico)

Barbossa: Fique quieto! Se formos morrer, morra como homem!

Joe: (ainda desesperado) Eu sou muito jovem para morrer! Não mereço isso!

Davy Jones: (dá um soco no garoto, fazendo-o desmaiar) Odeio gente histérica!

Vit: Alguém sabe o que devo fazer agora?

Bia: (preocupada) Você não sabe?

Vit: Não, os filmes de desastres aéreos só ensinam até aqui.

Bia: Foi assim que você "aprendeu" a pousar um avião?

Vit: Claro, achou que tinha sido como? Se bem que eu tinha um ótimo emulador de avião no meu computador, pena que meu irmão o estragou, aí...

Barbossa: (a interrompe) Tem terra lá. (apontando para uma ilha)

Vit: Vamos pousar nela então.

Bia: A pista não tem que ser plana pra isso?

Vit: Para o avião ficar inteiro, sim.

Davy Jones: E para os passageiros sobreviverem também?

Vit: Aí depende.

Barbossa: Depende do quê?

Vit: Da sorte. (diminuindo a altitude do avião rapidamente em direção ao solo)

Todos: (se seguram) (gritando)

(O avião passa rente ao chão, quanto encosta nele, o trem de pouso quebra e a lataria arrasta alguns metros até finalmente parar)

Bia: Estamos vivos... (sorrindo)

Vit: Eu sou a melhor pilota que existe!

(As duas comemoram)

Davy Jones: Será que vocês não conseguem perceber que estamos numa ilha deserta no meio do oceano!

Barbossa: É, vamos morrer aqui!

Bia: Que nada. Sabemos sobreviver em ilhas macabras.

Vit: É, eu assisti à primeira temporada de Lost.

Apresentadoras: (saem de dentro do avião seguidas pelos capitães)

Bia: E estamos na vantagem porque o Jack tem experiência em ficar em ilhas desertas.

Jack: Devo agradecer ao Hector por isso. (irônico)

Davy Jones: Tem dois caras desmaiados no avião.

Todos: Ah, é...

Bia: Vamos tirá-los do avião então.

Todos: (voltam pro avião)

Vit: Vai, peguem-nos.

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: (só olham para os dois)

Bia: Vocês são um bando de inúteis, hein.

Bia e Vit: (cada uma pega um braço do Joe e o puxa avião afora)

Bia: Aposto que o Barbs faz isso melhor.

Jack: (começa a correr em direção ao piloto)

Barbossa: (faz o mesmo, tentando chegar antes dele) (sua perna de pau afunda na areia e ele cai)

Davy Jones: Como você me ajudou naquela vez do ralo, eu sei mostrar gratidão (vai ajudá-lo)

Bia: Não! (corre) (empurra o Davy)

Davy Jones: (cai na areia)

Bia: (ajuda o Barbie)

Davy Jones: (com areia na cara) Por que você fez isso?

Bia: Ninguém toca no meu Barbs!

Vit: (tentando arrastar o Joe sozinha) Principalmente em ilhas desertas. Achei que você sabia dessa regra

Davy Jones: (irônico) Obrigado por me avisar com antecedência.

Joe: (sendo arrastado pela Vit) (acorda) O que aconteceu?

Vit: A Bia empurrou o Davy no chão.

Jack: Vit, eu acho que ele estava se referindo a queda do avião.

Vit: Ah, eu pousei o avião numa ilha perdida.

Joe: O quê? (se levanta sobressalto)

Bia: Estamos numa ilha perdida.

Joe: Não, a outra parte. Você pousou o avião? (apontando para a Vit)

Vit: (dando de ombros) Sou foda, meu filho.

Bia: (ajudando o Barbs) (irônica) E muito modesta também...

Barbossa: (atrapalhando-se para levantar com a perna de pau na areia) Mas que maldição! (cai de novo)

Davy Jones: (olhando pra ele superior) Amador...

Bia: (tentando puxá-lo para levantá-lo) O Barbs ainda está pegando o jeito da coisa...

Vit: Ele não é foda que nem você, Davito.

Bia: O Barbs não está acostumado a andar na areia.

Vit: O Davito também não, ele vivia no mar, não podia tocar na terra.

Bia: Isso depois, ele já sabia andar na areia.

Vit: Mas ele desacostumou.

Elas: (discutindo)

Jack: (arrastando o piloto) (roxo por causa do esforço) Viu, Hector? (sem fôlego) Sou melhor do que você.

Barbossa: (ainda no chão) Desde quando arrastar um homem gordo prova isso?

Jack: Então o que prova?

Barbossa: Eu ter roubado seu navio duas vezes, te deixando com cara de bobo.

Bia: Apanha! ("chicoteia" o Jack)

Jack: Falou o cara que nem consegue ficar em pé.

Vit: Apanha! ("chicoteia" o Barbs)

Davy Jones: Parem com as chicoteadas e vamos pensar no que fazer.

Joe: O piloto deve ter algum procedimento para esse tipo de situação.

Piloto: (sendo arrastado) (acordando) (bate a cabeça numa pedra) (volta a desmaiar)

Vit: Jack! Assim ele vai ter uma concussão!

Jack: Mas ele é um peso!

Barbossa: (finalmente levanta com a ajuda da Bia) Nem para arrastas um homem inconsciente você serve, Sparrow? (em pé com dificuldade)

Jack: (abre a boca para responder)

Bia: (amparando o Barbs) Não vão começar a brigar novamente, não é?

Jack: Ele que começou desta vez.

Bia: Mas da outra foi você!

Vit: Não importa quem começou, parem com isso.

Davy Jones: É, temos problemas maiores agora...

Bia: Meu Deus, sabe o que eu acabei de perceber?

Joe: Que estamos perdidos em uma ilha no meio do oceano?

Bia: Não...

Vit: Que o Jack fica lindo mesmo quando está ficando roxo?

Bia: Não... Bom, também. Mas é que podemos pedir nosso dinheiro de volta, já que isso não estava no nosso pacote de viagem.

Vit: Bem lembrado, e como fui eu que pilotei, não precisamos pagar o piloto.

Elas: (comemorando) Uhul!

Davy Jones: Será que vocês não perceberam a gravidade da situação?

Vit: Ai, meu deus!

Joe: Finalmente percebeu onde estamos?

Vit: Pior!

Bia: (preocupada) O que houve, Vit?

Vit: A bateria da câmera está acabando!

Apresentadoras: AH! (grito de filme de terror)

(A imagem se apaga)

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**_Feliz páscoa :3_**


	22. Pascoa Parte II

_**Essa fanfiction é escrita por Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore**_

(A imagem aparece)

Vit: (com a cara tampando a câmera) Funcionou! (se afasta)

Bia: Oi, gente!

Vit: Olá pessoal! Demorou, mas finalmente voltamos a ativa.

Bia: Adaptamos a câmera e agora não há mais risco de acabar a bateria novamente.

Jack: Na verdade, tem. O garoto cansa um dia.

Joe: (andando numa roda de hamster gigante de bambu)

Bia: (gesticulando para a roda) Essa é nossa fonte de energia.

Vit: O Joezito anda na roda e a energia que ele faz é transformado em elétrico.

Bia: E essa energia é transmitida por esse fio que tiramos do avião. (mostrando o fio) Que conectamos à filmadora.

Vit: Aulas de física servem para algo.

Bia: Finalmente achamos uma utilidade.

Davy Jones: Desculpa interromper, mas nós não devíamos construir abrigo ou algo assim?

Barbossa: E procurar água?

Vit: Ah, isso é menos importante no momento...

Davy Jones: (irônico) Se quisermos morrer, sim.

Barbossa: Isso é o que mais importa no momento!

Bia: Se o Barbito diz que é importante é porque é.

Vit: Mas os "nossos" fãs estavam preocupados conosco.

Davy Jones: E contentar os fãs é mais importante que sobreviver. (sarcástico)

Bia: Além disso, vai ser divertido mostrar a eles como se virar num ilha.

Vit: É algo muito importante para ser transmitido.

Bia: Então faremos o seguinte: Vit e Jack vão por ali (aponta para uma direção) para tentar achar algum sinal de civilização. O Davy fica aqui e tenta fazer fogo e eu e o Barbs vamos para lá (aponta para o interior da ilha) para tentar encontrar agua. Todos de acordo?

Todos: (abrem a boca para protestar)

Bia: Todos de acordo.

Barbossa: Mas como vamos gravar?

Vit: A câmera tem três lentes.

Davy Jones: Isso existe?

Bia: Claro. Pelo menos, a câmera é profissional.

Jack: Não sabia que existia câmeras assim...

Apresentadoras: Calado!

Davy Jones: Espera, o meu trabalho é o mais difícil, como que eu vou fazer fogo?

Vit: Já viu o filme "Náufrago"?

Davy Jones: Já...

Bia: Exatamente daquele jeito.

Davy Jones: Mas... (é interrompido)

Vit: Boa sorte. (dá dois pedaços de madeira para ele)

Jack: Você vai precisar.

Bia e Vit: (cada uma pega uma parte da câmera) Vamos lá. (pega seus homens)

Davy Jones: Mas... (desiste de protestar) (senta na areia) (começa a esfregar as madeiras)

(Bia andando na frente, indo para mais interior na ilha, seguida por Barbs)

Bia: Isso não é romântico, Barbs?

Barbossa: (apontando para um lugar) Aquilo é uma cobra?

Bia: Nós dois, numa trilha, caminhando, procurando água para sobrevivermos...

Barbossa: Tenho certeza de que é uma cobra.

Bia: Parece um sonho que virou reali... (olha para outro direção) Cobra! (grita)

Barbossa: Era isso que eu estava dizendo...

Bia: (se esconde atrás dele) Dá um jeito!

Barbossa: Que jeito?

Bia: Não sei. Toca flauta para ela!

Barbossa: Tenho cara de encantador de cobra?

Bia: Então conversa com ela.

Barbossa: Também não sou ofidioglota.

Bia: Tudo bem, atira nela então. (puxa a pistola da cintura dele e a engatilha, entregando-a para ele novamente)

Barbossa: (pega a pistola) (Mira) Pera aí, aonde você aprendeu a engatilhar uma arma?

Bia: Se surpreendeu? Assisti à muitos filmes de faroeste.

(Enquanto isso)

Vit e Jack: (andando pela costa da ilha)

Vit: (aponta para a frente) Aquilo é um prédio?

Jack: É uma árvore.

Vit: Não, aposto que é um prédio.

Jack: É, um prédio para os smurfs.

Vit: Smurfs moram em cogumelos.

Jack: Virou polícia dos smurfs agora?

Vit: Não, apenas estou mostrando meu vasto conhecimento sobre smurfs que você, pelo visto, não tem.

Jack: Deixando isso de lado, acho que estou vendo uma cabana ali na frente. (aponta para uma direção)

Vit:(olha) É apenas um arbusto...

Jack: E por que tem uma fumaça saindo dela?

Vit: Não sei, talvez os smurfs estejam preparando uma ceia.

Jack: (revira os olhos) Só vamos checar, ok? (vai até o arbusto-cabana)

Vit: Não dá, não gosto de smurfs... (vai atras dele)

(Enquanto isso)

Bia: Não acredito que você não atirou naquela cobra...

Barbossa: Se fazia tanta questão, por que você não atirou?

Bia: Você que é o cavalheiro e eu sou uma dama, seu trabalho é atirar em cobras e colocar o casaco em poças para eu passar.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, e qual é o seu trabalho?

Bia: Ser bela e dócil, e eu cumpro meu trabalho direitinho.

Barbossa: Dócil? Não tinha percebido...

Bia: É porque faço isso naturalmente...

(Enquanto isso)

Davy Jones: (ainda esfregando as madeiras sem sucesso) Mas que maldição!

Piloto: Você não tem um fosforo? Iria facilitar o trabalho.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Ah não, eu tenho, apenas adoro fazer fogo de maneira antiga mesmo...

Piloto: Sério?

Davy Jones: Claro que não!

Piloto? Não precisa de tanta raiva. Eu, hein. Esse polvo na sua carate deixa nervoso.

Davy Jones: Já falei que o polvo _é _a minha cara!

(Enquanto isso)

(Jack e Vit se aproximam da "cabana")

Vit: Viu, eu não te disse que era um arbusto?

Jack: Mas e a fumaça que eu vi?

Vit: Deve ter sido só uma formiga de fogo.

Jack: Você sabe que formigas de fogo não pegam fogo de verdade, não é?

Vit: Ah, claro, Jack. (irônica) E paradas de músicos é andando.

Jack: Mas é.

Vit: … Quem dá esses nomes para essas coisas?

Jack: Sei lá, a mesma pessoa que dá o nome que dá o nome de "pedra sabão" para uma pedra que nem escorrega.

(Enquanto isso)

Barbossa: Olha. (se abaixa e pega algo) Um sapinho.

Bia: Ah! (dá um tapa na mão de Barbs, que quase faz o sapo cair)

Barbossa: Por que você fez isso? Tadinho...

Bia: Você deveria parar com esse hobby estranho... (com nojo do sapo)

Barbossa: Não, é o meu passatempo favorito.

Bia: Você escolhe Hector Barbossa, ou eu ou o sapo?

Barbossa: Você quer que eu escolha entre você e um anfíbio?

Bia: Quer dizer que você escolheu o sapo?

Barbossa: Não, eu...

Bia: Eu não preciso de você! (o empurra)

Barbossa: (cai) (tentando se levantar) (não conseguindo) Bia, me ajuda.

Bia: Peço ajuda para seu sapo!

Barbossa: Tá bom então eu me levanto sozinho mesmo, não preciso de ajuda! (tentando levantar-se desajeitadamente)

Bia: Ótimo! (sai andando) (alguns segundos depois, começa a chorar) Ele me abandonou!

Barbossa: Eu to aqui. ( ainda caído no chão) (ao lado dela)

Bia: Barbs, você voltou para mim! (o abraça)

Barbossa: Eu fiquei aqui o tempo todo...

Bia: É o amor. Eu te ajudo agora (vai até ele)

Barbossa: Não precisa, eu consigo sozinho... (engatinhando para tentar levantar)

Bia: Não seja teimoso! (insiste)

Barbossa: Não, eu já to conseguindo. (quase em pé)

Bia: Não! (o empurra de volta ao chão) E pare de teimosia!

Barbossa: Olhe quem está sendo teimosa! (tentando levantar, com a Bia o impedindo)

Bia: Não! (o empurra novamente) Você não levantará sem minha ajuda! Agora é uma questão de honra! (em cima dele)

(Enquanto isso)

Jack: (ofegante) Que tal fazermos uma pausa?

Vit: Estamos andando não fazem nem dois minutos.

Jack: Ah, não, estamos andando há muito tempo. Olha só aquela árvore de novo.

Vit: É outra árvore.

Jack: Não, tenho certeza que é a mesma. Estamos dando voltas na ilha.

Vit: E qual é a diferença de uma árvore para outra?

Jack: O tom da cor do tronco.

Vit: Mas todas têm o mesmo tom.

Jack: Claro que não, olhe (apontando para as árvores) Essa é mais clara que aquela.

Vit: Não são não...

Jack: Eu sei! Estamos perdidos!

Eles: Ah! (desesperados)

Davy Jones: Pelo amor de deus, estamos aqui. (a uns sete metros dos dois)

Vit: Ah, Davito, nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver sua cara polval do que agora. (o abraça)

Davy Jones: Essa palavra não existe.

Vit: Mas te descreve perfeitamente.

Piloto: (rodando na roda) (ofegante) Vocês acharam algum sinal de civilização?

Jack: Não, tirando uma possível comunidade de smurfs.

Vit: Cadê o Joe?

Davy Jones: Ficou preocupado com o capitão dele e decidiu procurá-lo.

Jack: Acho que a Bia tem razão, aquele moleque quer mesmo ser adotado pelo Hector...

Piloto: Claro, quem não quer?

(Todos olham para ele estranhando)

Piloto: Ora, ele tem cara de ser um bom pai...

Vit: Ele tem cara de ser um bom _avô_.

(Enquanto isso)

(no meio da discussão sobre levantar ou não)

Bia: Não chame o Barbs de velho!

Barbossa: (confuso) Por que eu me chamaria de velho?

Bia: Não é você, é a Vit.

Barbossa: Como você sabe que ela disse isso?

Bia: Tenho um sexto sentido quando se trata de você... (ainda em cima dele, impedindo-o de levantar)

Joe: (pigarreia)

Bia e Barbossa: (se afastam)

Bia: Agora você pode levantar. (ajuda o Barbs)

Joe: Desculpe-me atrapalhá-los, mas estamos precisando de água.

Barbossa: E nós estamos procurando.

Joe: Estou vendo... (irônico)

Bia: Você não devia estar girando aquela roda)

Joe: O piloto está girando-a. Eu fiquei preocupado com o capitão que estava demorando muito.

Bia: Eu já disse e repito: O Barbs não será seu pai! (grita)

Joe: Eu não quero que ele seja meu pai, eu só estou preocupado com o capitão.

Bia: Todas essas palavras foram mentiras! Tirando o "capitão", claro...

Joe: Quer saber, continuem. _Eu _vou atras da água.

Bia: Não, esse é novo trabalho, portanto nós vamos.

Joe: Então eu vou junto!

Bia: Não, você volta para a sua roda! Não precisamos da sua ajuda!

Joe: Eu não recebo ordens de você! (se vira para Barbs) (olhar suplicante)

Barbossa: Se eu deixar você ir, ficará calado todo o caminho e não discutirá mais com a Bia?

Joe: Mas foi ela que estava discutindo comigo!

Barbossa: (olha sério para ele)

Joe: Tá bom...

Bia: Mas Barbs...

Barbossa: Deixa o garoto ir, qual é o problema?

Bia: (enfezada) Tá...

Joe: (mostra língua para ela)

Barbossa: Então vamos logo atras de agua que estou com sede.

(Enquanto isso)

Piloto: (andando na roda) (quase morrendo de exaustão) Algum de vocês... pode trocar de lugar... comigo? (ofegante)

Jack: (sentando debaixo da sombra de um coqueiro) Não posso, to ocupado.

Piloto: Fazendo o quê?

Jack: Fotossíntese.

Piloto: Mas você está na sombra.

Jack: (coloca os pés no sol) Não estou mais...

Vit: (vendo o Davy) Vai você, Davito.

Davy Jones: (tentando fazer fogo) Vai você! Estou realmente fazendo algo.

Vit: Mas eu estou te ajudando.

Davy Jones: Como, que eu não to vendo?

Vit: Com suporte emocional.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Muito obrigado pelo seu suporte, mas eu realmente não preciso, por que não o ajuda?

Vit: Ok. (vai até o piloto) (senta-se perto da roda) (sem fazer nada)

Piloto: O que você está fazendo?

Vit: Ajudando. Dando suporte emocional.

Piloto: Você pode me dar uma ajuda _física_?

Vit: Claro. (continua parada)

Piloto: Agora?

Vit: Ah, agora não.

Piloto: (quase desmaiando) Por quê?

Vit: É contra minha política pessoa ajudar fisicamente pessoas sem nome.

Piloto: (pálido) Mas eu tenho nome.

Vit: Não no meu mundo.

Piloto: Me chamou Yan.

Vit: Prazer, Vitória.

Piloto Yan: Agora que as apresentações foram feitas, pode me ajudar?

Vit: Não.

Piloto Yan: Por quê?

Vit: É contra minha política pessoal ajudar pessoas que tem Y, W, ou X no inicio do nome, sinto muito.

Piloto Yan: Ah, tanto faz, eu desisto. (sai da roda e se joga no chão)

Vit: Não! A filmagem! (começa a correr na roda)

Piloto Yan: (chiando) Foi difícil fazer isso?

Vit: Não posso correr, tenho asma.

Jack: Continua, você tá indo bem.

Vit: Só diz isso para que você não precise correr.

Jack: Não, é verdade, você acha que eu estaria mentindo para você?

Davy Jones: (ainda tentando fazer fogo) (irônico) Você? Ah não, Jack, todos sabem que você nunca mente...

Jack: Não minto, não. Só digo coisas um pouco distorcidas da realidade.

Davy Jones: _Um pouco_, Jack? Tem certeza?

Jack: Completa certeza.

(Bia, Barbs e Joe aparecem todos encharcados)

Jack: E então, acharam água?

Barbossa: Não, a água nos achou.

Joe: É tudo culpa dela. (indica a Bia com a cabeça)

Bia: Como eu iria adivinhar que era uma cachoeira?

Joe: Se você não ficasse distraída com o capitão, nada disso teria acontecido!

Bia: E se você não ficasse de "blablá, me adota, Barbs", não o distrairia.

Joe: Claro, a culpa é minha. (irônico) Sempre é minha culpa.

Bia: O primeiro passo é admitir.

Vit: Olha, Bia, descobri minha verdadeira vocação: _hamster_.

Bia: Mas você não é asmática?

Vit: Bem lembrado. Joe, corre aqui. (sai da roda)

Joe: Eu não...

Bia: (o empurra) Duas contra um, vencemos.

Davy Jones: E vocês não trouxeram água? (conseguindo finalmente fazer um foguinho) *-*

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, Jones. (tira o casaco) (torce) Faça bom proveito. (a água cai na fogueira, apagando o fogo)

Davy Jones: (o olha com fúria) Ótimo! Agora não temos água, fogo nem forma de sermos salvos. Muito obrigado, Barbossa.

Barbossa: (tira um isqueiro do bolso) Isso ajuda?

Davy Jones: (dentes trincados) Você tinha um isqueiro esse tempo todo?

Barbossa: Sim, é o que parece...

Davy Jones: (nervoso) (grita) E por que não falou nada antes?

Barbossa: Ninguém perguntou nada...

Davy Jones: E precisava perguntar! Você não me viu esse tempo todo esfregando duas madeiras para obter uma fagulha?

Barbossa: Se você estivesse mesmo interessado, teria perguntado.

Bia: Para provar isso, nós vamos provar como deveria ter sido: (muda de voz, fingindo ser o Davy) (vira para o Barbs) Barbossa, meu belo amigo, por acaso, não teria um isqueiro para emprestar?

Barbossa: (sorrindo) Mas é claro, Jones. (entrega o isqueiro para Bia) Estou sempre prevenido.

Bia: (pega o isqueiro emocionada) Oh, obrigado, Hector, você é um exemplo de vida para mim...

(Fim da encenação)

Piloto Yan: (aplaudindo) Belo! Belíssimo!

Vit: Seria mais belo se eu tivesse atuado.

Bia: Não dava, você estava longe.

Vit: É, e eu não queria fazer o papel do Barbs, não tenho idade para isso.

Bia: (grita) Eu já disse que ele não é velho!

Joe: (abre a boca para dizer algo)

Bia: E ele não vi te adotar! Desista!

Piloto Yan: Gente, que estresse. Sabia que faz mal para a saúde?

Bia: Cala a boca! Você tem medo de macaco!

Piloto Yan: Claro, é um bicho demoníaco!

Barbossa, Bia e Vit: Ele é fofo!

Todos: (berrando) (discutindo)

Davy Jones: Calados!

Todos: (o olham)

Davy Jones: Vejam... fogo. (ele falou mostrando a fogueira que ele acabou de reacender)

Todos: … (voltam à discussão)

Bia: E estamos presos nessa ilha porque...

Barbossa: Como pode dizer que o Jackie é demoníaco?

Jack: (dormindo na sombra) (acorda sobressaltado) Alguém me chamou?

Todos: Não!

Jack: (grita) Sem gritos nessa ilha!

Vit: Gritamos onde queremos!

Todos: (voltam a discutir)

(assobio forte)

Todos: (param)

Laís: Eu estou aqui há vinte segundos e vocês só sabem ficar gritando?

Apresentadoras: Laís! (a abraçam)

Bia: Como chegou aqui?

Laís: Vim com meu barco.

Barbossa: Você tem um barco?

Laís: Tenho. Bom, ele não é exatamente um barco, está mais para bote, e também não é meu, mas eu cheguei até aqui e é o que importa. (sorrindo)

Davy Jones: Você percebeu que agora está presa aqui junto com a gente, não é?

Laís: Se fosse para eu ficar presa em algum lugar, que fosse com você.

Jack: Onde ela estava presa antes?

Vit: Shh, foi uma declaração de amor.

Laís: Por que outro motivo eu viria para uma ilha no meio do oceano que não fosse pelo Davy?

Apresentadoras: Own *-*

Joe: Pelo menos você avisou a uma equipo de resgate que sabia onde estamos?

Laís: Não, porque eu não sabia, fui em 12 ilhas diferentes procurando por vocês...

Vit: E como foi?

Laís: Foi legal. Tinha uma que estava dando um super bufê.

Todos: (com a barriga roncando) (famintos)

Bia: E você guardou algo para a gente?

Laís: Claro, vocês acharam que eu iria me esquecer? (se vira para o bote, para pegar a comida)

Piloto Yan: (dentro do bote) (satisfeito após ter devorado toda a comida)

Vit: O maldito comeu nossa comida!

Todos: (correndo ameaçadoramente em direção do piloto)

Laís: Calma. (os para) Não é tão ruim, é?

Bia: Estamos sobrevivendo por frutinhas.

Laís: Ah, então à vontade. (sai da frente deles)

Todos: (indo em direção ao piloto novamente)

Joe: Gente! Espera, você não vão descarregar a raiva nele, não é? Isso não adiantara nada agora, devemos nos manter centrados e unidos nesse momento difícil.

Piloto Yan: (assustado) O garoto tem razão, não vão tomar atitudes precipitadas...

Todos: (refletem) Tem razão...

Vit: Mas com a carne dele sobreviveríamos umas três semanas...

Todos: (indo em direção ao piloto novamente)² (famintos)

Laís: Não! Já viram o peso dele! Ele é calórico demais...

Bia: É, ela tem razão.

Vit: Vendo por esse lado...

Jack: Salvo pela nutrição, gordo.

Piloto Yan: Nunca fui tão feliz por seu gordo antes.

Vit: O que faremos então?

Bia: Vamos fazer um SOS. no chão com pedras.

Davy Jones: Mas isso só serve para aviões, se passar um navio eles não irão nos ver.

Bia: Tem uma ideia melhor?

Davy Jones: Sim, vamos fazer uma fogueira grande e qualquer navio e/ou avião que passar irá ver a fumaça.

Barbossa: Mas precisamos de muito madeira para isso.

Davy Jones: Tem bastante arvores...

Barbossa: E você pretende cortas as árvores com o quê? Nem um machado nós temos.

Bia: O Barbs tem razão, fogueira dá muito trabalho.

Laís: Carregar pedras mais ainda, eu concordo com o Davy, devemos fazer a fogueira.

Vit: É, podemos ameaçar as árvores com essa arma. (com um sinalizador na mão)

Todos: (sem reação)

Vit: Olhem. (aponta o sinalizador para uma árvore) Se você não cair, eu atiro! (nada acontece) Não me teste, vegetal.

Árvore: (permanece imóvel)

Vit: Ah, se faz de corajosa quando se trata da sua vida, não é? Mas o que você fiz agora? (aponta o sinalizador para outra planta) Caia se não eu atira nessa muda!

(Nada acontece)

Vit: (abaixa o sinalizador) Você é muito corajosa, devo admitir...

Bia: Vit, minha amiguinha com estatura média baixa...

Vit: u.u não sou baixinha.

Bia: Isso não é um revolver.

Laís: Mas ponha-o no chão.

Davy Jones: Isso é um sinalizador.

Jack: Aonde você o conseguiu?

Vit: (ainda com o sinalizador na mão) Estava dentro do avião.

Barbossa: Então não precisamos fazer fogueira nem SOS, apenas lançar o sinalizador quando um navio ou avião passar.

Joe: Boa ideia, capitão.

Bia: (grita) Ele não vai te adotar!

Vit: (dá um sobresalto)

Jack: Não faça movimentos bruscos! A Vit não soltou o sinalizador.

Bia: Mas é ele que está irritando com esse papo de adoção.

Laís: Ah, eu sempre desconfiei, desde que ele entregou o chapéu pro Barbossa percebi que ele queria ser adotado.

Bia: Viu, eu não sou a única que acha!

Davy Jones: Vit, solte o sinalizador.

Joe: (grita) Eu não quero ser adotado!

Vit: (se assusta) (aperta o sinalizador)

(O sinalizador faz seu trajeto pelo céu até desaparecer)

Vit: Não é que não era um revolver mesmo...?

Bia: Boa, Joe, agora nunca seremos salvos!

Joe: Você que começou!

Jack: Vamos manter a calma...

Barbossa: Manter a calma? Estamos condenados.

Jack: Mas se desesperar não ajuda me nada.

Davy Jones: Vamos todos morrer! (correndo desesperado em circulos)

Laís e o piloto: (correndo junto com ele) Ah!

Bia e Joe: (discutindo)

Barbossa e Jack: (discutindo)

Vit: Olhem! (aponta para o horizonte)

Todos: (procurando)

(Um navio aparece no horizonte)

Todos: Estamos salvos \o/

Vit: Viu? Meu tiro foi estritamente calculado.

Bia: Não era uma arma!

Vit: Mas funciona como uma! (as duas começam a discutir)

Joe: É impressionante como a Bia discute com todo mundo.

Barbossa: Não comigo.

Joe: Você é exceção.

Bia: Está dizendo isso de mim só porque eu não concordei em ser sua mãe.

Joe: Não precisa porque o capitão encontrará outra que concorde!

Bia: Admitiu! Admitiu que quer ser adotado!

Vit: Bia, para com esse papo de adoção!

Bia: É ele que não para!

Vit: E, mesmo que o Barbs queira adotá-lo, ele pode porque vocês ainda não estão casados.

Bia: E, quando isso acontecer, vamos abandonar o garoto? (reflete) É um ótimo presente de casamento, na verdade.

Vit: É o meu presente.

Barbossa: Eu não quero adotar ninguém...

Bia: (emocionada) Own, Barbs, você quer ter nossos próprios filhos...

Barbossa: (engasga) (tossindo)

Jack: É, olhe pelo lado bom, ele poderá dividir as fraldas com o bebê.

Vit: Isso só se o bebê puxar os "ossos grossos" do Barbs.

Bia: (vermelha de raiva)

Davy Jones: Melhor ninguém puxar o Barbossa.

Jack: É, é melhor os genes do Hector não serem passados adiante.

Vit: Tornaria o mundo mais belo.

Bia: (irritada) O Barbs é lindo, tá? Vocês que tem inveja do charme dele.

Barbossa: Obrigado querida, já conta muito para mim que você ache isso.

Joe: (abre a boca para dizer algo)

Barbossa: E eu não vou te adotar! (sorri para Bia)

Bia: (emocionada) (o abraça) Ah, Barbs... você é o único que me entende...

Vit: Essa garota tem problemas...

Todos: (irônicos) Jura?

Vit: Agora vamos ser salvos. (empurrando a roda)

Joe: (quase caindo da roda) Ei!

Vit: Não pare de filmar, a salvação tem que ir ao ar. Ih, rimou!

Joe: Eu não! (sai da roda)

(A roda quebra ao bater numa pedra)

Joe: Tava tentando me matar?

Vit: Eu já disse que tenho problemas com rodas!

Bia: A bateria da câmera!

Laís: Finalizem o programa! Rápido!

Apresentadoras: Tchauzinho!

Bia: Até o próximo programa!

Vit: Feliz páscoa!

Piratas: Adious.

Laís: Até a próxima, minha gente.

Bia: E desculpe-nos pela falta de perguntas.

Vit: Mas compensamos no...

(A imagem é cortada)


	23. p'q number 23 o:

_**Essa fic é de Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore, esperamos que vocês gostem :3**_

Bia e Vit: Olá minha gente!

Bia: Como foi a páscoa de vocês?

Barbossa: A páscoa foi há dois meses, você sabe, não é?

Vit: A gente ficou pesa numa ilha, perdemos a noção do tempo...

Bia: Qual é a próxima data comemorativa importante?

Vit: (pega um calendário) Tem o dia 17 de maio, dia internacional das telecomunicações.

Bia: (vendo por cima do ombro dela) Dia 17 também é o dia da constituição...

Davy Jones: E também o dia internacional contra a homofobia.

(Todos olham pra ele)

Jack: Não quero nem perguntar como você sabe desse dia.

Davy Jones: Sou contra a homofobia, ué. Acho isso ridículo.

Bia e Vit: Own, o Davito é tão compreensivo :3

Jack: Eu também sou contra, mas não sei o dia.

Davy Jones: É porque, para você, não é sério.

Jack: Não, eu só não sou viciado nisso.

Barbossa: De qualquer forma... Também tem o dia das mães.

Bia: Bem lembrado, podemos comemorar esse dia.

Davy Jones: Mas o dia das mães já passou.

Vit: Nunca é tarde para demonstrar o carinho a mão com presentes caros.

Bia: Mas você nunca compra nada pra ela.

Vit: Exatamente! Demonstro meu amor pelas minhas atitudes e não com bens matérias.

Bia: Como quando você tentou fugir do seu apartamento descendo pelos ar-condicionados dos outros andares apenas para não passar pela sua mãe que estava na sala?

Vit: Tecnicamente, nunca cheguei aos ar-condicionados. Fui flagrada tentando passar da 1ª varanda para outra.

Jack: E há presente melhor que uma fuga dela?

Vit: Exato... Ei!

Davy Jones: Mas não é meio perigoso tentar descer pelo lado de fora do prédio?

Barbossa: Nem é tão difícil assim.

Davy Jones: E você já tentar fazê-lo?

Barbossa: Sim. E com a perna de pau.

Jack: E por que você fez isso?

Barbossa: Eu estava atrás do Jackie, porque _alguém _o trancou do lado de fora de novo. (olha pro Davy)

Davy Jones: Venta muito naquele apartamento, eu já disse que resseca minha pele.

Bia: Preste mais atenção ao fechar a janela e veja se o Jackie não está do lado de fora.

Barbossa: É isso o que eu sempre falo pro Jones fazer, mas parece muito difícil pra ele... (irônico)

Davy Jones: E o que o seu maldito macaco faz toda hora do lado de fora do apartamento afinal?

Barbossa: O vizinho do andar de baixo tem um mico leão dourado fêmea.

Jack: Acho que isso explica tudo.

Bia: Viu: Até o macaco está envolto de romance.

Vit: Falando em romance, vamos aproveitar e chamar o convidado especial.

Davy Jones: E quem é?

Bia: Pensando no clima de dia das mães, convidamos alguém especial.

Vit: Um _não_ amotinado. (olha pro Barbs)

Bia: (a ignora) O nosso exmarinheiro alcoólatra favorito.

Vit: Johnny Gibbs.

(Gibbs entra)

Jack: Eu devo perguntar o que o Gibbs tem a ver com amor e dia das mães?

Barbossa: É porque só a mãe dele o ama.

Gibbs: (olha feio para o Barbs) Você sabe exatamente o que é isso, não é Barbossa?

Bia: Epa, veja o jeito que fala com meu Barbito!

Vit: E você não brigou quando o Hects falou mal do Gibbs.

Bia: O Barbs não falou mal dele.

Todos: (sarcásticos) Não, imagina.

Bia: Mas foi pelo lado esportivo.

Vit: Ok, deixando isso de lado, vamos às perguntas.

Bia: Ok, Gibbs, você roubou o mapa do Jack um pouco antes de vocês serem presos no palácio de St. James, correto?

Gibbs: Sim.

Vit: O que queremos saber é onde você escondeu o mapa.

Gibbs: No meu casaco.

Bia: E por que os guardas não o acharam quando te revistaram?

Gibbs: É porque não revistaram.

Vit: E por que não?

Gibbs: Não sei, deviam perguntar a eles.

Jack: Quem teria coragem de revistar o Gibbs? (vira pra ele) Sem querer ofender, é claro.

Gibbs: (irônico) Tá tudo bem, estou até lisonjeado.

Vit: Mas é mesmo algo bom.

Bia: Assim você leva pistolas para a prisão.

Davy Jones: E poupa os guardas de terem que passar a mão em você.

Barbossa: Todos saem ganhando.

Gibbs: E estou mais lisonjeado ainda agora.

Vit: Sinto cheiro de sarcasmo.

Bia: Deve ser o cachorro, não dei banho nele essa semana.

Vit: Foi uma figura de linguagem.

Bia: Mas o cachorro continua fedendo.

Vit: Mas continuando com as perguntas... Você tem memória fotográfica para lembrar do caminho até a fonte sem precisar do mapa?

Gibbs: Mais ou menos, fiz aquilo para o Barbossa não me enforcar, mas para ser sincero, foi muita sorte eu ter lembrado o caminho.

Bia: Não foi nada legal você queimar o mapa.

Barbossa: Eu que o diga...

Gibbs: O que não foi legal é ele querer me matar. (indica o Barbossa com a cabeça)

Vit: verdade, o Barbie ainda o fez amarrar os nós da própria forca.

Bia: Eu sei *.*

Gibbs: De qualquer forma, eu tinha que me salvar e, quando percebi que tinha que queimar o mapa para isso, tive que fazê-lo.

Bia: Mas você mentiu pro Barbs!

Gibbs: Não menti não. O Barbossa teve que aceitar aquilo porque ou era isso ou era nada.

Bia: E tudo porque o Gibbs queimou o mapa!

Vit: Foi uma jogada genial, honesta parte.

Barbossa: Não achei tão genial assim...

Davy Jones: (interrompe) Eu tenho uma pergunta pro Gibbs, posso fazê-la?

Bia: Claro Davito, suas perguntas sempre são bem vindas ainda mais quando não sabemos mais o que perguntas.

Davy Jones: (vira pro Gibbs) Como você foi preso confundido com o Jack?

Vit: É, ele é inconfundível, como conseguiu esta façanha?

Gibbs: Também não entendi, acho que esse pessoal só quer arranjar alguém para balançar na ponta de uma forca e, como desculpa, falaram que eu era o capitão.

Bia: Sempre achei que você falava que era o capitão Jack Sparrow para as pessoas gostarem de você.

Gibbs: Não preciso fazer isso, pois as pessoas gostam de mim por quem eu sou: o imediato do capitão Jack Sparrow.

Barbossa: (irônico) Mas é claro, nada trás mais reconhecimento e honra do que ser conhecido como o imediato dele...

Jack: Você sabe por experiência própria, não é, Hector?

Barbossa: Claro. (sarcasmo) Foi a melhor época da minha vida.

Vit: Não vale com ele, Jack. Ele passou o tempo como seu imediato com uma faca escondida nas costas.

Bia: (ficando vermelha de raiva) Ele não ficaria se o Jack fosse um capitão melhor.

Jack: Eu!

Bia: Sem querer ofender Jack, não que você seja um mau capitão, é que eu prefiro o Barbs.

Jack: Tem gosto para tudo nessa vida...

Vit: Gosto ruim, mas gosto...

Jack: Fazer o quê?

Davy Jones: Só rezar pelas pessoas.

Gibbs: Rezar muito.

Barbossa: Olha quem fala! Aquele que viveu a vida inteira à sombra de Jack Sparrow.

Bia: (vira pro Gibbs) Você fala mal do Barbs porque sempre sonhou em fazer o que ele fez e não teve coragem.

Vit; (sarcástica) claro, porque é sonho de infância de todo mundo ser amotinado.

Bia: O Barbs não é amotinado!

Vit: Estou cansada de dizer que é!

Bia: Mas não é!

Vit: É sim!

Davy Jones: Caladas! (as duas param de discutir) Quantas vezes eu já disse para pararem de desenterrar essa história de motim? Pelo amor de Deus! E você dois (olha pro Jack e pro Barbs) Vocês se uniram para chegar até a fonte, se ajudaram mutuamente, tentem se lembrar dos bons momentos de amizade que tiveram juntos, e se esqueçam do passado.

Jack: É difícil quando tudo no Hector me lembra de antiguidade.

Todos: (voltam a discutir)

Davy Jones: (bufa) Desisto dessa gente.

(Depois de alguns minutos)

Vit: (com uma bandeja com copos d'água) (distribuído a água pelo pessoal)

Bia: (tomando água) Discutir cansa.

Jack: Disso você entende.

Bia: (Abre a boca para responder)

Vit: (interrompe) Agora chega, vamos voltar às perguntas para não houver mais brigas.

Davy Jones: A maioria das brigas surge por causa das perguntas, essa opção não é muito eficaz.

Vit: (o ignora) Qual sua bebida favorita?

Gibbs: (estranhando) Rum...

Apresentadoras: Tirando o rum!

Vit: Rum não conta.

Bia: Todo pirata que se preze prefere o rum.

Gibbs: Bom... (pensando) Tirando o rum, acho que é tequila.

Barbossa: Qual o propósito dessa pergunta?

Jack: (sussurrando) Elas devem estar sem ideias para perguntas com conteúdo.

Davy Jones: Então me deixem perguntar.

Jack: Não, você já perguntou, é minha vez.

Vit: Então pergunta, Jack.

Jack: Por que você trabalhava na Marinha?

Gibbs: Meus pais sempre quiseram um filho marinheiro.

Vit: Só que você estragou tudo por ser alcoólatra.

Bia: Seus pais devem estar desapontados agora.

Gibbs: Eles estão mortos.

Bia: Ah, então tudo bem, já que eles não viveram para ver o que o filho se tornou.

Vit: (grita) Ah meu Deus!

Bia: Eu sei, (olhando pro Gibbs) é mesmo chocante no que uma criança pode se transformar...

Vit: Não é isso... (olha pra ele) Bem, isso também, mas eu acabei de lembrar que nos esquecemos de chamar o Groves e o Gilette.

Bia: Verdade! Temos que chama-los. Por que você lembrou-se disso agora?

Vit: Porque o Gibbs falou que os pais dele estão mortos.

Bia: E daí?

Barbossa: Groves e Gilette morreram.

Bia: (começa a rir) Nem tem graça, Barbs. A Vit já contou essa piada.

Barbossa: Mas não foi uma piada, eles morreram mesmo.

Jack: Se você não se lembra, o Groves levou um tiro no peito.

Bia: Muitas pessoas sobrevivem após levarem um tiro.

Davy Jones: E o Gilette foi esfaqueado.

Bia: Muitas pessoas sobrevivem após serem esfaqueadas.

Barbossa: Mas esse não foi o caso deles.

Vit: É isso que eu venho tentando dizer a ela.

Davy Jones: Mas ela deve estar em negação.

Jack: Eu nunca me lembro dessa coisa.

Vit: É fácil, olha: negação.

Bia: Eles não podem ter morrido, eu sentiria.

Vit: Raiva.

Bia: (grita) Eu sentiria, ok? Vocês que são malditos e estão mentindo!

Vit: Negociação.

Bia: (vai até o Barbossa) Eu te dou cinco pratas se você disser que estão mentindo.

Vit: Depressão.

Bia: (abraçando as pernas) Por que vocês são tão maus? (comendo um pote de sorvete)

Vit: E aceitação.

Bia: (normal) É, eles morreram. Mas não tem problema, nós os trazemos de volta com nossos poderes de apresentadoras.

Gibbs: Até que ela se recupera rápido...

Vit: Você diz isso porque não viu como ela ficou quando o Hector morreu.

Jack: Por quê? Como foi?

Bia: Ainda tenho impressão de ele não ter morrido.

Davy Jones: Mas ele até tem a fala dramática dele. (imitando o Barbs) "Sinto... frio...".

Barbossa: (irônico) Adorei a imitação, Jones.

Bia: Mas tiros são gelados.

Vit: É melhor não contrariar... vamos voltar a fazer perguntas.

Jack: Deixa comigo que eu pergunto.

Barbossa: Ah não, você e o Jones já perguntaram, agora é minha vez.

Vit: Espera, temos uma pergunta!

Bia: Deixa o Barbyx falar primeiro.

Vit: Mas temos que demonstrando profissionalismo.

Bia: Ah, ok. Mas depois o Barbs faz _duas _perguntas.

Vit: Claro, claro, mas primeiro: Gibbs, por que você não matou a mini vaca quando teve a chance?

Bia: É, era só jogá-la do navio e culpar o mar.

Gibbs: Eu não jogaria uma criança indefesa ao mar...

Jack: (lembra) Mas e daquela vez em Tortuga?

Gibbs: Aquele foi um caso isolado.

Vit: Mas a Elizabeth está longe de ser indefesa...

Bia: E você teria feito o mundo mais feliz.

Vit: And Elizabeth free.

Gibbs: Eu não sabia que ela seria tão bitch quando crescesse.

Bia: Ela nunca deu em cima de você naquela época, não?

Gibbs: Ela tinha 10 anos.

Bia e Vit: ...

Vit: E daí?

Gibbs: Daí que ela era uma criança e eu era bem mais velho.

Bia: Até que naquela época você não era tão feio...

Gibbs: Obrigado... eu acho.

Vit: E quanto anos você tinha?

Jack: Aposto que era mais novo que o Hector.

Vit: Ser mais novo que ele não é muita coisa.

Bia: O Barbs estava na maldição, ou seja, parou de envelhecer.

Barbossa: Bem lembrado, portanto o Gibbs ficou mais velho durante esse tempo e eu não.

Vit: Mas na alma você é velho.

Bia: Chegamos a conclusão que a Vacabeth não tinha manifestado a natureza bitch dela naquela época.

Vit: Ou não quis fazer isso com o Gibbs...

Barbossa: Acho mais provável a segunda opção... Agora, posso fazer minha pergunta?

Bia: Claro, Hectito, pergunte.

Barbossa: (pensando) ...

Vit: Faça logo!

Barbossa: Calma, estou pensando em uma.

Bia: Não o desconcentre, Vit.

Vit: Não estou o desconcentrando. E ele tá demorando demais.

Bia: Ele está pensando numa pergunta.

Vit: Se ele não tinha uma pergunta, por que ele quis perguntar?

Bia: Porque todos perguntaram e ele também tem o direito.

Vit: Isso aqui nunca foi uma democracia! Se não fizer a pergunta logo, perde o direito.

Barbossa: Não consigo pensar em uma pergunta com você me pressionando.

Vit: Vou contar até três.

Barbossa: Você não via fazer isso.

Vit: Um!

Barbossa: Você realmente está contando?

Vit: Dois!

Barbossa: Não vai funcionar...

Vit: (abre a boca para falar o três)

Barbossa: (desesperado) Qual seu nome todo?

Gibbs: Joshamee Gibbs.

Bia: Então você mentiu para nós ao dizer que seu nome era John?

Gibbs: Eu nunca disse que era. E mesmo se mentisse, eu não diria a verdade agora.

Bia: A menos que você soubesse que a gente não acreditaria mesmo sendo verdade.

Vit: Você é um genio do mal.

Gibbs: Sou mesmo. (irônico) E gasto minha genialidade em planos maquiavélicos sobre meu nome.

Bia: Você subiu no meu conceito. Agora você saiu de "puxa saco do capitão" para "puxa saco _malvado _do capitão".

Gibbs: Obrigado?

Vit: Próxima pergunta!

Bia: Gibbs, o que o Jack havia te dito no passado sobre a Angélica?

Gibbs: Acho que ele não iria querer que eu falasse sobre isso...

Jack: E achou certo.

Vit: Nós te daremos uma dose de rum...

Gibbs: Ele falou que...

Jack: (interrompe) Epa, epa, você trai minha confiança por uma dose de rum!

Barbossa: Depois falam de mim.

Davy Jones: Não leve para o lado pessoal, Jack, o Gibbs venderia a própria mãe em troca de rum.

Gibbs: Nem posso negar.

Bia: Quem garante que ele não tinha feito isso?

Todos: (olhando para ele) (estalando a língua)

Vit: You're sick...

Barbossa: Mas o que o Jack disse?

Jack: Hector, cale-se!

Bia: Não manda ele se calar não!

Jack: Calado você também!

Vit: Nossa que revoltz é esse?

Jack: E você! Tem coisas que só falamos para certas pessoas e não é para sair falando por aí.

(Silêncio)

Vit: (vira-se para o Gibbs) Mas o que foi?

Gibbs: Ele falou que ela era espanhola.

Bia: (decepcionada) Só isso?

Gibbs: Exatamente isso.

Davy Jones: só eu acho que ele está mentindo?

Gibbs: mas é só isso que direi.

Vit: E se te oferecemos duas garrafas de rum, estaria disposto a dizer mais?

Gibbs: Bom... (pensando)

Jack: (lança um olhar assassino para ele)

Gibbs: Não, não direi nem mais uma palavra. Sou fiel ao capitão.

Bia: E o capi tem rum também.

Vit: Temos que pensar em outra coisa.

Jack: Ou ir para outra pergunta.

Apresentadoras: Não, a gente vai pensar em algo.

(Alguns minutos depois)

Barbossa: Que tal...?

Vit: Shh!

Bia: Falta pouco!

(15 minutos depois)

Vit: É se a gente...?

Bia: Não dá, você é alérgica a isso.

Vit: Verdade.

Elas: (voltando a pensar)

(Quase uma hora depois)

Vit: (admite) É, não consigo pensar em nada.

Bia: Então o jeito é ir para outra pergunta.

Barbossa: Pelo amor de Deus! (grita) Vocês demoram esse tempo todo para desistirem?

Vit: Nunca é tarde para desistir.

Bia: Vit, acho que a frase é "Nunca é tarde para recomeçar"

Vit: A frase é como eu digo que é.

Bia: Quer começar a brigar.

Barbossa: Não! Não vamos perder mais tempo.

Apresentadoras: u.u

Bia: Para que tanta violência?

Vit: Tudo isso por curiosidade pelo Gibbs?

Barbossa: Não, eu tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco.

Jack: É, ele tem que ir ao encontro do clube de costura.

Barbossa: (irônico) Muito engraçado, Jack, mas não, não é isso.

Bia: Então o que você vai fazer?

Barbossa: Vou levar o Jackie ao veterinário.

Davy Jones: (olha pro Jack) Acho que nem veterinário dá jeito no Sparrow. Talvez um pai de santo seja melhor opção.

Barbossa: Ótima ideia, Jones, vou procurar um...

Jack: Há, há, que lindo vocês unidos contra mim. (irônico)

Vit: O Barbs vive mudando de lado, hora é ele e o Jack contra o Davy e outra é ele e Davy contra o Jack, por que os dois não se unem contra ele?

Bia: Talvez seja por ambos gostarem dele. Afinal, quem não gosta do Barbs?

(Várias pessoas da plateia levantam a mão)

Gibbs: (com a mão levantada) Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta...

Vit: Por isso que o Jack e o Davito não se voltam contra o Hects: porque ele já é excluído sem eles fazerem nada.

Bia: Melhor assim, sobra mais Barbs para mim. **[N/V: rimou!]**

Barbossa: mas nem todos levantaram a mão...

Velhinha na plateia: (grita) Eu te amo, Barbossa!

Bia: (grita de volta) Ele é meu!

Velhinha: Meu!

Bia: Meu!

Velhinha: Meu!

(as duas continuam a discutir)

Vit: Só velha pra querer o Hectito.

Barbossa: Há, há, e a Bia?

Vit: Bia tem problemas. Como ela não teve o complexo de édipo quando era mais nova, ela teve com você.

Barbossa: Mas eu não sou pai dela.

Vit: Tem idade para ser.

Bia e velhinha: Não chame o Barbs de velho!

Bia: E você (aponta para a velha) Tire o olho do Barbs!

Velhinha: Você é muito petulante, garota! Ele iria escolher a mim!

Davy Jones e Jack: (seguram o riso)

Bia: Há, faça-me rir!

Vit: Por que as duas não deixam o Hector escolher?

Velhinha: É, escolha.

Bia: Escolha, Barbs.

Barbossa: (olha para as duas) (vira para a velhinha) Minha senhora, sem querer parecer rude, mas... (é interrompido)

Bia: Ele me escolheu! (aponta para a velhinha) Na sua cara!

Velhinha: (revoltada) Quando você tiver minha idade, estará tão flácida quando eu!

Jack: (olha para o estado do Barbs) O Hector não está em posição de reclamar.

Vit: E, quando a Bia chegar a uma idade elevada, o Barbs já vai ter batido as botas há bastante tempo.

Davy Jones: Coitada da Bia, vai ser viúva cedo.

Bia: Mas vou ser uma viúva linda.

Barbossa: (olha para ela) (incrédulo) Como?

Bia: (corrige) _Triste _e linda, em luto eterno pelo meu amado marido.

Velhinha: Saudades do meu marido. (aponta para o Barbs) Você me lembra dele.

Jack: Coitada da senhora que era casaco com alguém parecido com o Hector.

Velhinha: Ele também havia perdido uma perna, sabe?

Vit: (curiosa) Como?

Velhinha: Ele pisou em uma mina terrestre quando lutava na guerra... (suspira) Ah, como ele ficava bem com aquela perna de pau...

Davy Jones: Vocês já estão sete minutos conversando com esta mulher da plateia e não fazendo perguntas.

Bia: Davie, é falta de educação ignorar a plateia.

Vit: Exatamente. (se volta para a velhinha) E por que o Davie não lembra seu marido? Ele também tem perna de pau.

Velhinha: É por causa do polvo, meu marido tenha medo de frutos do mar. Eu me lembro da vez em que... (é interrompida)

Gibbs: Olá, eu sou o convidado especial, se lembram?

Bia: Gibbs, o que falei sobre educação?

Gibbs: Mas e as perguntas?

Vit: Ok, aqui está. (puxa um papel do bolso) Capitan Jones quer saber: Gibbs, por que você é tão puxa saco?

Gibbs: Por que não voltam a dar atenção para velha?

Bia: Agora responda a pergunta.

Gibbs: Eu não sou puxa saco, apenas sou um imediato fiel a meu capitão.

Todos: (cantando) Puxa saco...

Velhinha: Preferia quando o Barbossa era o imediato, onde o Jack estava com a cabeça de substitui-lo por isso? (aponta pro Gibbs)

Bia: É o que vivo me perguntando.

Vit: Maravilha, agora são duas...

Velhinha: E você, respeite os mais velhos.

Vit: Eu já não bato no Hector, é mais que suficiente.

Bia: Pare de chamá-lo de velho! Meu Barbs não é velho!

Velhinha: _Seu _Barbs?

Bia: Sim, ele me escolheu.

Velhinha: Você é nova demais para ele!

Bia: E você é velha demais!

Davy Jones: Não vão começar a discutir novamente, não é?

(As duas discutindo)

Jack: (vira pro Barbs) Aproveite meu caro amigo, porque este é um momento na sua vida que nunca irá se repetir: mulheres brigando por você.

Davy Jones: Mulheres quase se matando por ele...

Bia e velhinha: (quase saindo na porrada)

Vit: Depois a velhinha diz que _eu _não a respeito...

Jack: Vai entender os velhos...

Bia e velhinha: (param a briga) Não chame o Barbs de velho!

Barbossa: Ok, ok, agora já chega com essa história de velho. (tentando impedir que elas voltem a brigar) Por que vocês não voltam às perguntas?

Vit: Ótimo! Barbie, em que ano você nasceu?

Bia: Pare de chamar o Barbs de velho!

Vit: Mas foi uma pergunta!

Bia: Pergunte para o Gibbs, ele que é o convidado especial.

Vit: Gibbs, qual seu signo chinês?

Davy Jones: Você já estão sem perguntas?

Vit: Não, eu sempre quis saber o signo chinês de um imediato fiel.

Bia: Verdade, tá na lista de coisa para fazer antes de morrer dela.

Gibbs: Não sei meu signo chinês.

Barbossa: Deve ser porco.

Vit: O meu que é porco.

Bia: E qual é o seu Barbs?

Barbossa: Sei lá.

Vit: Deixa-me ver. (pega uma tabela de horóscopo chinês) De acordo com isso aqui você é : Boi.

Barbossa: Eu não acredito nessas bobagens de horóscopo, é tudo invenção.

Bia: Vamos ver se é mesmo. (pega da mão da Vit e lê) "O Boi esconde suas emoções por trás de sua reserva e de sua introspecção, pretendendo dar a isso ares de cautela e ponderação, mas querendo ocultar, na verdade, sua necessidade de autoafirmação e sua carência afetiva, que ele teima em negar"

Barbossa: Eu não tenho carência afetiva.

Vit: Viu, está aí a prova. (pegando o papel de volta)

Bia: Não se preocupe, Barbs, eu te amo.

Vit: (lendo o papel) Ih, o Hector tá ferrado então.

Barbossa: Por quê?

Vit: A Bia é cachorro, olha só o que diz no dela (lê em voz alta) "No amor, o nativo do cão e fiel e dedicado, embora um tanto pessimista e desconfiado. Quando se apega demasiado a uma pessoa acaba criando uma dependência quase mórbida, que o torna ciumento e possessivo incapaz de ver os aspetos positivos da relação. O medo de ser desprezado ou abandonado o aterroriza".

Barbossa: To mesmo ferrado.

Bia: Não me vejo em nada disso.

Jack: Como não? Parece que seu nome está escrito entre cada palavra.

Vit: É, olha (lendo) No Bia amor Bia, o Bia nativo Bia...

Bia: Duvido que esteja escrito assim...

Davy Jones: É forma de falar.

Bia: Não interessa, eu não sou possessiva.

Barbossa: Você quase bateu numa idosa.

Bia: É porque quando se trata de você, eu perco as estribeiras.

Todos: (cantando) Possessiva...

Jack: O horóscopo nunca mente.

Davy Jones: Então leia o seu Jack.

Jack: Farei ainda melhor, lerei o _seu_, meu caro amigo aquático. (pega o papel da mão da Vit) "O nativo do dragão aprecia a liberdade. Gosta de fazer suas próprias decisões e não gosta quando é obrigado a escolher um caminho sem vontade dele. Só deixa esta quanto está enamorado. Desiste de qualquer coisa pela pessoa amada, pena que não é correspondido devidamente. O nativo também nunca deixa de sentir algo pela pessoa, mesmo depois de ter levado um chute na bunda."

Davy Jones: Duvido que esteja escrito isso.

Jack: Eu acrescentei com palavras minhas para que ficasse mais claro.

Davy Jones: Não preciso que você interprete meu horóscopo, Jack.

Jack: (dando de ombros) Tudo bem, o azar é seu. Alguém mais quer que e leia o seu horóscopo?

Gibbs: Eu quero.

Apresentadoras: (gritando) Ele falou!

(Musica: Eu Quero Tchu, Eu Quero Tcha)

Apresentadoras: (dançando)

Bia: Por isso você vai ganhar esse chiclete. (dá um chiclete pro Gibbs)

Vit: Tava demorando isso...

Bia: É mesmo, faz tempo que ninguém adivinha.

Gibbs: Eu ganho só isso? (decepcionado)

Vit: Sinto muito, os prêmios bons já acabaram.

Barbossa: Algum dia teve prêmios bons?

Bia: Sim, um abraço.

Gibbs: E isso acabou?

Vit: Sim, o médico falou pra a gente diminuir a quantidade de abraços diários.

Bia: E estamos tentando seguir a recomendação.

Barbossa: Que tipo de médico recomenda isso?

Vit: O médico de coração.

Davy Jones: O cardiologista?

Bia: Não acaba com o romantismo, Davy!

Vit: Nós os abraçávamos tanto que nossos corações aumentavam na velocidade padrão.

Barbossa: Isso é possível?

Bia: É romântico!

Vit: De qualquer forma, sem abraços.

Gibbs: Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso.

Bia: Não me surpreende, você não entende nada de medicina...

Vit: Nem de romantismo.

Bia: Ok, depois dessa, vamos a pergunta mais importante pro Gibbs.

Jack: Como ele me conheceu?

Davy Jones: O que ele e o Jack quiseram dizer quando falaram sobre aquela manobra que aperfeiçoaram quando o Gibbs roubou o Diamante do Barba Negra?

Barbossa: Como ele foi parar no chiqueiro de Tortuga quando Jack o procurou lá?

Bia: Não, melhor...

Plateia: (na expectativa)

Vit: A pergunta é... (a lua apaga) (as apresentadoras gritam) (breu total no estúdio)

Davy Jones: Acho que deve ser um apagão.

Jack: Ah, você acha? (irônico)

Bia: Vit, você pagou a conta de luz?

Vit: Eu falei pro Fred pagar.

Fred: Eu falei pro Jon pagar.

Jon: Eu falei pra Bia pagar.

Bia: eu falei pra Vit pagar.

Vit: Podemos continuar o dia todo com isso.

(a luz volta)

Jack: (abraçado ao Davy) (se afasta rapidamente) Bem que eu estava achando a Vit muito alta...

Vit: E eu achando você muito baixo. (abraçada com o cachorro)

Bia: (abraçando o Gibbs) Ah! (se afasta dele) Você não é o Barbs!

Barbossa: (com a velhinha o abraçando) (olha pra ele) E você definitivamente não é a Bia.

Bia: (com raiva) Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?

Velhinha: Eu tenho andador.

Todos: ?

Bia: (fervendo de ciúmes) Vit, finalize o programa, vou me resolver com essazinha...

Velhinha: ("correndo" para fora do palco com o andador)

Bia: (quebra a perna de uma cadeira) (empunhando o pedaço de madeira) (vai atrás dela)

Barbossa: Talvez seja melhor eu ir atrás dela... (sai do palco)

Vit: Bem, então até o próximo programa. (com o cachorro no colo)

Jack: Esse é o cachorro que eu roubei... quero dizer, comprei para você em Tortuga?

Vit: Sim, ele é a mascote do programa.

Davy Jones: Mas ele nunca apareceu até agora...

Vit: Ele fica no camarim dele durante as gravações.

Jack: O cachorro tem um camarim só para ele e eu tenho q dividir com os dois?

Vit: Mas voltando, queremos agradecer ao Gibbs por ter vindo. Adiós.

Gibbs: Tchau.

Jack: u.u

Davy Jones: Até.

* * *

**Estamos um _pouquinho_ atrasadas, sabemos...**

**Hora das desculpas: uerj, uerj, uerj e uerj. A primeira era pq eu tinha aula a tarde td semana e não dava pra digitar, a segunda pq eu tive q fazer a prova, a terceira pq fiquei de castigo por causa da nota da prova e finalmente a quarta pq eu diminui o tempo no pc para estudar (a meu contragosto)**

**Mas o q import p'q está aqui (super atrasado) c:**

**Mais uma coisa, vamos comemorar o dia dos namorados no próximo programa, então quem quiser mandar correio do amor fique a vontade de mandar por review ou pm pra alguma de nós duas**

**E comemorar o dia dos namorados praticamente um mês depois é mais romântico!**

**Acho que era só, beijos, até o próximo programa :***

**ps. não esqueçam da review =)**


	24. A VOLTA DO P'Q

**Essa fic é feita por Senhorita Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore. Esperamos que vocês gostem :3**

Vit: E aí, minha gente?!

Bia: Há quanto tempo? Sei que ficamos um tempão sem fazer um novo programa, mas podemos explicar tudo.

Vit: É tudo culpa da Bia.

Bia: Vit!

Vit: Nós não mentimos para nossos fãs, Bia.

Bia: Estou falando que não foi culpa minha, _você_ que perdeu a gravação.

Vit: Você foi a ultima a vê-la, não foi eu quem perdi.

Bia: (abre a boca) (a fecha) (respira fundo) Vamos deixar isso para depois.

Vit: Sim, quando a culpa finalmente parar de não te deixar pensar direito.

Bia: (revira os olhos)

Vit: Mas agora, vamos ao que interessa.

Bia: Nossos capitães convidados de sempre...

Vit: Os mais lindos de todo o caribe...

Bia: Aqueles de arrancam suspiros de todas as moças, mas não ficam com nenhuma...

Vit: Pois nós nunca iríamos deixar isso acontecer...

Bia: Sem transformar a vida deles em um verdadeiro inferno...

Vit: Com vocês... Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa e Davy Jones...

(Eles entram e sentam-se em seus respectivos lugares)

Jack: Suas chamadas me emocionam... (irônico)

Bia: Fale a verdade, você sentiu falta delas esse tempo todo que eu sei.

Vit: Admita Jackito.

Jack: Tá, talvez só um pouquinho.

Davy Jones: Ele sentiu sim, não tinha nada para fazer em casa e ele ficava me amolando, pelo menos aqui eu tenho uma folga.

Barbossa: E eu também.

Davy Jones: Você também fica me atazanando Barbossa, quando estão juntos parecem um casal de velhos, sempre brigando... e depois sobra pra quem?

(Davy aponta para si mesmo)

Vit: (levanta a mão, ansiosa)

Davy Jones: Sim?

Vit: Para você.

Davy Jones: Está certa...

Vit: Yes.

Bia: Ela gosta de estar certa. (sussurra) Isso não acontece muito.

Vit: O que disse, Beatrice?

Bia: Como você foi inteligente agora.

Vit: Que é isso, eu sou sempre assim...

Bia: Mas vamos logo com a parte boa do programa onde... (é interrompida)

Barbossa: Vocês explicam porque atrasaram tanto?

Davy Jones: Negam que atrasaram, mas sim que nossos calendários estejam errados?

Jack: Me chamam de belo?

Barbossa e Davy Jones: (olham para ele)

Jack: Tem em todos os programas, a culpa não é minha...

Bia: Não, estão todos errados. Estamos atrasadas sim, mas é culpa da Vit...

Vit: Ei!

Bia: ...Mas vamos fazer algo que não fazemos em todos os programas.

Vit: Vamos viajar!

(Música animada) (Balões caem nos piratas)

Piratas: (sem reação)

Vit: Viajar!

(repetem a música)

Vit: Eles estão surdos?

Barbossa: Eu não vou viajar, nem morto.

Bia: Ah, por que, meu capitão?

Barbossa: Você ainda pergunta?! Da ultima vez nós quase morremos na autoestrada, depois entramos em um avião que não tinha condições nenhuma de

decolar.

Bia: Como você sabe que não tinha? Virou piloto agora?

Barbossa: Ele caiu! É por isso que eu sei!

Vit: Aviões caem toda hora, não é pra tanto...

Barbossa: É pra tanto quando _eu _estou dentro deles.

Vit: Mas nós não vamos de avião dessa vez.

Bia: Não terá perigo.

Davy Jones: Você vai dirigir?

Bia: Não, o estúdio não quis alugar um carro para eu dirigir...

Vit: Mas e aquela Kombi que haviam oferecido?

Bia: Eu me recuso a dirigir uma Kombi velha, era um new beatle conversível ou nada feito.

Jack: Dá pra imaginar qual dos dois foi...

Vit: É, se tivéssemos conseguido o conversível, não estaríamos aqui.

Barbossa: E onde estariam?

Bia: (olhando no relógio) É bem provável que fosse na fronteira do Chile com a Argentina.

Davy Jones: Bem veloz.

Bia: Obrigada.

Jack: Não foi um elogio, eu acho.

Bia: Calado, Jack.

Barbossa: Se não vamos viajar nem de avião nem de carro, como iremos?

Vit: De busão. (puxando as passagens da bolsa)

Barbossa: Agora a ideia de morrer em um acidente de avião parece bem tentadora...

Bia: Não será ruim Barbs, vai ser muito divertido, você vai ver...

Barbossa: Eu tenho escolha de não ir?

Bia: Não.

Davy Jones: E eu tenho?

Vit: Não.

Jack: (abre a boca para perguntar o mesmo)

Vit: Você nem precisa perguntar...

Bia: Primeiro nós temos que ir ao nosso apartamento pegar as coisas antes de ir...

Davy Jones: É muito longe?

Vit: Não, para ser sincera acredito que vocês irão achar que é perto até demais...

Bia: (falando com a plateia) Enquanto isso, vejam a abertura de A Nova Escola do Imperador.

(O telão desce) (o vídeo começa a tocar)

Apresentadoras e piratas: (saem)

(Depois de o vídeo passar mais de trinta vezes)

(A imagem muda)

Vit: Oi de novo, gente. Peguei minha câmera e vamos continuar daqui.

Bia: K-U-Z-C-O, Kuzco, Kuzco, vai lá.

Jack: Essa música vai ficar nas nossas cabeças por dias.

Bia: Ótimo, assim a gente aguenta a viagem.

Barbossa: Mas você disse que a viajem seria divertida

Bia: Meu amor, eu digo muitas coisas...

Vit: A maioria delas você não pode acreditar

Bia: Está insinuando que eu minto?

Vit: Não apenas manipula a verdade a seu favor.

Bia: Mas será divertido, tirando a parte do ônibus, do calor, dos mosquitos... (continua citando várias coisas)

Vit: (interrompe) Acho que é suficiente Bia, eles já entenderam.

Davy Jones: É, ganhamos uma viagem ao inferno...

Vit: Mas, quando chegarmos lá, vamos aproveitar bastante.

Davy Jones: E onde seria esse lá?

Barbossa: Tomara que não seja uma ilha de algum feriado...

Jack: (irônico) Claro, Hector, vamos pegar um ônibus que vai passar por cima da água.

Vit: Seria uma forma de ganhar dinheiro com os poderes de Jesus...

Bia: Vit, o que eu falei sobre piadas sobre religião?

Vit: Que eu posso fazer duas por programa.

Bia: Você já gastou a primeira.

Vit: Pode deixar, vou reservar a próxima com carinho.

Bia: E vamos para Angra dos Reis.

Davy Jones: Espero que não tenha nenhum acidente na usina nuclear de lá durante a nossa estadia

Vit: Por que haveria de ter, Davyito?

Davy Jones: Porque com a sorte que nós temos, nada é impossível... (irônico)

Bia: Não se preocupe, nossa viagem será extremamente segura.

Jack: Porque será que para mim é um pouco difícil acreditar nisso? (irônico)

Barbossa: Não só pra você, Sparrow...

Bia: Relaxe Barbito, você acha que eu te colocaria em perigo?

Barbossa: Da ultima vez você me colocou sentado no bando do carona, enquanto dirigia a 200 km por hora na estrada... Acho que isso responde a sua

pergunta.

Bia: Não seja frouxo, Hectito. Cadê a sua paixão por aventura? E além do mais, nós nunca corremos perigo.

Vit: Nós só corremos muito rápido...

(Bia e Vit pegam as malas delas)

Bia: Agora vamos pro apartamento de vocês para pegar suas coisas.

Todos: (saem do apartamento) (atravessam o corredor) (entram em outro apartamento)

Barbossa: Ainda não entendi como o estúdio comprou um apartamento para vocês duas e não para mim.

Bia: Primeiro, a popularidade do programa faz parte de vocês morarem juntos.

Vit: Segundo, não é o estúdio que está pagando, mas a gente com nossos trabalhos de meio período como lojistas.

Bia: E terceiro, sabemos que vocês se divertem, conseguimos ouvir as risadas do nosso apartamento.

Davy Jones: Não são risadas, provavelmente deve ser o som da minha sanidade voando pela janela

Jack: Eu e o Hector não te perturbamos tanto assim, Jones...

Davy Jones: (irônico) Não? Então me diga por que eu tenho palpitações só de ouvir a voz de vocês

Jack: É o amor que sente por nós talvez...

Barbossa: Ou uma artéria do seu coração que está prestes a se romper...

Vit: Mas de qualquer forma, nós sermos vizinhos agora você terá uma folga, Davyto.

Davy Jones: Eu duvido, o barulho que vocês fazem no apartamento ao lado é muito ensurdecedor, parece até que tem dois mustangues selvagens pulando e tocando gaita de fole lá dentro...

Bia: (olha pra Vit) É impressão minha, ou ele nos chamou de cavalas?

Vit: Impressão. Na verdade, ele nos chamou de corsas.

Bia: E qual a diferença?

Vit: Temos nomes mais elegantes.

Bia: Ah, então tudo ótimo.

Davy Jones: Às vezes, eu não as entendo...

Barbossa: Ninguém entende...

Jack: Eu entendo.

Barbossa: Isso é porque você é tão louco quanto... (olha para as duas) Sem ofensa, é claro.

Bia: Que nada Barbito, ser considerada louca como o Jack é até um elogio.

Vit: Ser considerado qualquer coisa parecida com o Jack é um elogio.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Tirando o andar estranho e a bebedeira constante, pode até ser...

Jack: Falou o homem que anda com uma perna de pau.

Davy Jones: Mas pelo menos eu ando _como homem _com uma perna de pau.

(Jack revida, e os dois começam a discutir)

Barbossa: Dá para as duas mocinhas se controlarem?! Daqui a pouco o síndico bate aqui novamente reclamando do barulho.

Bia: Já recebemos cinco advertências essa semana, a gente não pode receber outra.

Vit: Se não o sindico vai revistar nosso apartamento e descobrir nossa tartaruga.

Davy Jones: Vocês têm uma tartaruga?

Bia: Sim, vamos passá-la por gerações.

Barbossa: E por que vocês não passam uma joia ou uma relíquia?

Vit: Porque não tem graça...

Bia: Tartarugas têm.

Barbossa: Deixando de lado o assunto das tartarugas, que horas mesmo você disse que o ônibus parte, hein?

Vit: Eu não disse...

Bia: (pega as passagens) (vê o horário) Essa não...

Jack: O que foi?

Bia: O ônibus sai em 15 minutos.

Vit: Melhor nos apressarmos.

Davy Jones: (pega as malas) Mas como vamos chegar na rodoviária em 15 minutos?

Bia: Na verdade, 14 agora...

(Todos rapidamente pegam suas coisas)

Davy Jones: Isso não nos ajuda.

Bia: Se quiserem, eu posso dirigir até...

Barbossa: Não!

Bia: Isso me magoa, Barbs, magoa muito.

Barbossa: É porque você tem o dom para dirigir e não deve gastá-lo assim.

Jack: O dom de deixá-lo assustado que nem uma galinha, você quis dizer...

Bia: (nem o escuta) Own, Barbie. (o abraça)

Vit: Mas se ela não dirigir, como vamos chegar lá a tempo de pegar o ônibus?

Davy Jones: Por que não pegamos um taxi?

Jack: Seria bem mais caro...

Barbossa: No entanto, bem mais seguro... Eu acho que é uma boa ideia.

Bia: Se o Barbito acha isso, eu concordo com ele, vamos de taxi então.

Vit: É, o estúdio deve bancar o custo... Se bem que sou a favor de fazer o Hectito pagar...

Bia: (lança um olhar assassino para ela)

Vit: ..., mas como eu sou muito amiga dele e me importo com seus fundos monetários, vamos deixar que o estúdio pague para esse medroso.

Bia e Barbossa: (olhares assassinos)

Davy Jones: Vamos logo então? Não quero perder o ônibus.

Jack: (irônico) É, não iríamos querer perder a viagem de cinco horas num ônibus lotado e sem ar-condicionado.

Bia: Tem ar-condicionado.

Jack: Vamos apostar que vai estar estragado?

Bia: A produção do nosso programa não nos mandaria viajar em um ônibus com o ar quebrado...

Vit: É isso seria o cúmulo da falta de profissionalismo.

Barbossa: Serio? Eu achei que o cúmulo da falta de profissionalismo foi quando eles nos mandaram viajar em um avião que não tinha condições de decolar...(irônico)

Bia: Daquela vez eles não tinham como saber.

Vit: Era um daqueles pacotes de viagem que você compra e só descobre na hora quais as condições do seu avião.

Bia: Ou hotel...

Vit: Ou automóvel alugado...

Davy Jones: Ok, já entendemos.

(todos saem do prédio, chegando na rua lá fora)

Jack: Agora faça sinal para um taxi.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Obrigada por dizer Jack, eu nunca pensaria nisso... Mas seria bem mais fácil fazer sinal para um taxi, se passasse um.

Bia: Taxi é que nem homem, quando você não quer passa um monte, mas quando você precisa de um nenhum aparece...

Vit: Só que táxi é mais útil do que homem...

Bia: Isso ninguém pode argumentar.

Jack: (abre a boca)

Bia: _Ninguém, _Jack.

Jack: Ah...

Vit: Podemos tentar ligar para um.

Bia: Da ultima vez em que ligamos para um taxista, quase fomos sequestradas.

Vit: Foi só uma vez.

Bia: E da outra vez, o cara estava bêbado.

Vit: Ah, a terceira vez dá sorte.

Barbossa: Se tem uma leve chance de sermos sequestrados/mortos, eu prefiro esperar.

Bia: Mas você é o capitão Hector Barbossa, você não espera. Vamos ligar!

Vit: (pega o celular) (para )Ok... agora alguém sabe o número de um taxista?

Davy Jones: Vocês não sabem? Quem planejou esta viajem afinal?

Jack: Acho que a pergunta é: quem_ não_ planejou

Bia: Não se preocupem, eu sei o número. (pega o celular da Vit) (disca o número) (falando com o taxista) Sim...lá mesmo...está bem, obrigada. (desliga) Ele vai levar a gente até a rodoviária. É um conhecido do meu pai, não tem perigo... Daqui a alguns instantes ele está aí...

Barbossa: Você tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

Bia: Claro, ele já foi na oficina do meu pai antes, e todo mundo que entra lá é legal...

Vit: Tirando os contrabandistas de peças de automóveis roubados, é claro

Bia: É, mas isso tem em qualquer lugar...

Vit: E mendigos que entram para pedir comida.

Bia: Outra coisa muito comum.

Vit: E teve aquele mafioso naquele dia que quase jurou seu pai de morte...

Bia: Mafiosos, hein? Não se pode viver sem ele, não se pode viver com ele.

Jack: Achei que isso era para mulheres.

Davy Jones: Mafiosos também. Principalmente mafiosas.

Apresentadoras: Aí é o fim do mundo.

(No fim da rua, um taxi com a pintura desbotada dá um cavalo de pau, entrando na contramão e parando em frente ao pessoal)

Jack: Eu arrisco um palpite de que esse é o nosso taxi

Davy Jones: Como descobriu, Jack?(irônico)

Taxista: (abre o vidro) (ligeiramente embriagado) E aí, Bia?

Bia: Olá Léo, pode nos fazer chegar até a rodoviária em seis minutos?

Léo: Com a potência que tem a minha máquina, até em cinco. Podem entrar. (motor do carro engasgando)

Piratas: (se entreolham)

Vit: Fala sério, vocês todos já enfrentaram coisas bem piores do que um táxi. (entra no carro)

Bia: Então nada de ficar com medo. (faz o mesmo)

Jack: Não é _medo_... É incerteza dessa ideia.

Davy Jones: Elas vão nos obrigar de um jeito ou de outro, então... (dá de ombros e entra também)

Vit: Por isso o Davito é o mais macho.

Jack: Não, a palavra certa é peixe.

Barbossa: Não vai caber todo mundo (vendo Jones tentando entrar no taxi)

Bia: Claro que vai Barbito.

Jack: Por que o Jones não vai na frente, e eu Bia, Vit e Barbossa aqui atrás?

Davy Jones: Por que eu tenho que ir na frente?

Vit: Porque a Bia não deixaria o Barbs ir, com medo de ele morrer se a gente bater

Bia: Exato. Vá na frente Davyito.

Davy Jones: Eu não, não quero morrer primeiro...

Jack: Ótimo, então ninguém vai na frente e nós vamos aqui atrás super apertados?

Barbossa: Exatamente isso. (entra no taxi) (todo mundo apertado lá trás)

Vit: Cheguem pra lá!

Bia: Não dá pra chegar pra lá!

Jack: Jones, pare de encostar em mim!

Davy Jones: (irônico) Me desculpe Jack, é que desde sair de casa eu não consigo pensar em algo melhor em fazer em taxi super lotado, do que encostar em você!

Léo: Tá tudo bem aí atrás?

Todos: Tudo ótimo! (irônicos)

Bia: Assim não dá!( se remexe em seu lugar) (pula para o colo do Barbossa) (abre espaço para os outros no banco) Bem melhor agora...(sorri pra ele)

Vit: Também quero. (sobe no colo do Jack)

Jack: (sorrindo) Olá querida.

Vit: (mostrando a língua para a Bia) O meu é danado, morra de inveja.

Bia: Droga!

Davy Jones: E ninguém vai no meu colo? : c

Bia e Vit: Ownn (vão para colo dele)

Davy Jones: (mal respirando) Não as duas, só uma.

Vit: E quem você vai escolher?

Apresentadoras: (olham ameaçadoramente para ele)

Davy Jones: Voltem para seus respectivos.

Bia: (volta para o colo do Barbs)

Vit: (volta para o colo do Jackito)

Léo: (olha pelo retrovisor) (estranhando a conversa) (ignora) Bom, segurem-se firme, vamos chegar a rodoviária em um minuto...

(o taxista acelera) (pneus cantando) (o carro sai a toda velocidade pela rua)

Léo: E então... Para onde vão?(ultrapassando os outros carros)

Bia: Angra dos Reis.

Barbossa: Isso se conseguirmos sobreviver...

Léo: (fazendo curvas fechadas, jogando o pessoal de um lado para o outro no banco) Legal, eu já fui lá uma vez com minha ex namorada...

Vit: Ela terminou com você ou você terminou com ela?

Jack: Vit, não acho uma boa ideia levantar esse tipo de assunto com o homem que está dirigindo que nem louco com nós dentro do seu taxi.

Bia: Mas olhe pelo lado bom Jack, se morrermos, a Vit morre antes de você...

Jack: Que ótimo... (irônico)

Davy Jones: E você antes do Barbossa...

Bia: Quem sabe meu corpo amortece o golpe e ele sobrevive? Mas aí eu voltaria em espírito só pra ficar pertinho dele

Léo: Que romântico... Minha Roxanne também era muito romântica comigo, isso antes dela me deixar...

Vit: Ah, então ela é que terminou contigo... como imaginei...

Léo: Sim, mas é algo normal, hoje em dia... Mulheres te deixam para experimentar novas coisas ou por simplesmente não te aguentarem...

Jack: Amém para isso, meu amigo.

Davy Jones: Acho que não é uma boa resposta, Jack...

Jack: Claro que não, uma boa resposta seria propor um drinque, mas não tenho bebida aqui.

Léo: Não seja por isso. (puxa uma garrafinha do porta-luvas, fazendo o carro invadir a contramão antes de voltar ao normal) Aqui. (entrega para o Jack)

Jack: (agarrado no assento) Obrigado. (pega a garrafa) Um brinde. (levanta a garrafa)

Léo: (começa a chorar) Por que ela me deixou!? (pega a garrafa do Jack) (toma um gole)

Barbossa: Agora estou melhor.

Bia: Que lindo, você está ficando sem medo do transito.

Barbossa: É que agora é uma brincadeira. Eu sei como vou morrer, só não sei quando.

Bia: Ninguém vai morrer...

Léo: Eu vou! Sem a Roxanne ao meu lado não vale a pena viver! (toma outro gole da bebida) (o carro sobe o meio fio, e o taxista o faz voltar para a rua em seguida)

Barbossa: Concordo plenamente, mas antes disso, pode nos deixar aqui mesmo, vamos andando até a rodoviária...

Léo: Não mesmo, já perdi minha namorada, não vou perder meus amigos também, eu levo vocês com muito prazer até lá.

Davy Jones: Desde quando somos amigos? Nos conhecemos há poucos minutos atrás...

Léo: Então quer dizer que_ não_ somos amigos?! (chocado) (chorando de soluçar)

Vit: Mas é claro que somos

Bia: Ainda mais se nos levar até onde queremos de graça, aí seremos melhores amigos

Léo: Sério? (esperançoso)

Vit: Claro!

Davy Jones: É impressão minha, ou vocês estão vendendo sua amizade por uma corrida de taxi grátis?(olha para as apresentadoras incrédulo)

Bia: Ah, não é bem assim...

Vit: Estamos apenas trocando nossa amizade por um favor que não nos custe gasto financeiro.

Bia: Isso que é amizade, afinal...

Davy Jones: Vocês têm uma percepção de mundo que me apavora.

Jack: Eu gosto.

Barbossa: Isso porque a sua percepção de mundo é apavorante também.

Jack: A culpa não é nossa se a gente vê o mundo de uma forma mais divertida.

Barbossa: Você diz divertida, mas os médicos do hospício dirão outra coisa...

Léo: Por que ela me deixou?

Vit: Não dá para entender mulheres, meu amigo.

Bia: Verdade, não consigo ver por que ela te deixou. Você tem muitas qualidades.

Léo: (olha para ela, parando de chorar) Sério? (o carro vai saindo da pista)

Bia: Claro, olha, você... (Léo arruma o carro) Você é um ótimo motorista.

Jack: Considerando o quanto você já bebeu...

Vit: É sensível.

Barbossa: Está mais para chorão desesperado.

Bia: E é nosso amigo.

Vit: Não há qualidade melhor.

Léo: Vocês duas são tão amáveis... (sorri pra elas) (parando de chorar)

Barbossa: "Amáveis"? Tem certeza que é esta a palavra?

Bia: Obrigada Léo, todos dizem isso de nós.

Vit: Verdade, somos damas encantadoras...

Jack: "Encantadoras"?

Barbossa: Às vezes conseguem ser mais rudes que um marinheiro bêbado, se isso for ser encantador, eu sou uma candura de pessoa.

Davy Jones: Devo dizer que desta vez o Barbossa está certo.

Bia: Mas você é um doce de pessoa meu Barbito...

Léo: Ah, mais declarações de amor, acho que vou voltar a chorar novamente... (se emocionando)

Vit: (fazendo cafuné nele) Calma, calma, meu garoto.

Jack: O que você está fazendo?

Vit: É isso que eu faço com o nosso cachorro quando ele está nervoso.

Jack: Você consegue ver que ele não é um cachorro, certo?

Barbossa: Mesmo que esteja bêbado como um...

Vit: Primeiro: Cachorros não ficam bêbados. Segundo: Se ficassem, iam ser uma gracinha *.*

Todos: (reviram os olhos)

Vit: Mas terceiro: Claro que ele não é um cachorro, ele está dirigindo e cachorros não dirigem.

Davy Jones: Perigosamente, á propósito.

Vit: Quarto: Cachorros dirigindo seriam uma gracinha também...

Bia: Cachorrinhos fazendo qualquer coisa são fofos.

Davy Jones: Menos quando eles destroem o sofá, ou fazem xixi no tapete.

Léo: Devo concordar, eu tinha um poodle uma vez que... (é interrompido)

Jack: Eu devo admitir que sua história deve ser bem interessante, mas infelizmente estamos com um pouco de pressa.

Léo: Então vou acelerar (pisa no acelerador) (cortando caminho) (entra na contramão) (com os outros carros buzinando loucamente)

Barbossa: (irônico) Boa, Jack (segurando-se)

(Piratas e apresentadoras lá trás sacudindo de um lado para o outro)

(Léo dá um cavalo de pau, parando finalmente na vaga em frente a rodoviária)

Davy Jones: (abre a porta e se joga no chão, começando a beijá-lo) Terra! Nunca senti tanto sua falta.

Vit: (saindo do carro normalmente) Você não ficava anos sem poder ir em terra, Davito?

Davy Jones: Sim.

Jack: (sai com as pernas bambas) Isso foi...

Bia: (pulando para fora do carro) Demorado. Eu teria feito na metade do tempo. (ajuda o Barbs a sair)

Barbossa: (ainda em estado de choque) Nunca mais entro num carro.

Vit: É, agora é um ônibus.

Léo: Eu tenho um ônibus, se quiserem, eu levo vocês...

Piratas: Não!

Vit: Já compramos as passagens : c

Bia: Na próxima, nós aceitamos c:

Jack: Se tiver próxima...

Bia: Não sejam dramáticos...

Vit: É, vamos procurar nosso ônibus logo, já estamos atrasadas...

Bia: Obrigada pela corrida, Léo

Léo: Tudo pelas minhas melhores amigas e seus... (ele aponta para os capitães sem encontrar um adjetivo)

Vit: Perfeitos piratas? (sugere)

Bia: Homens lindos de morrer? (sugere também)

Vit: (abre a boca para sugerir outra coisa)

Davy Jones: (interrompe) Nós não estávamos com pressa?

Bia: Claro Davyto, e estamos indo o mais rápido possível aqui.

Vit: Demoraria menos se vocês ajudassem...

Léo: Seus respectivos.

Apresentadoras: Para mim, está bom assim...

Jack: Podemos ir, agora?

Vit: Ok, ok...

(Eles pegam as malas e vão para a plataforma)

Bia: Vit, qual é o número do nosso ônibus?

Davy Jones: Nem precisa ver, é só achar o ônibus mais furreca que será o nosso.

Vit: O seu preconceito perante a qualidade do transporte fornecido pela produção não tem limites, não é Davy?

Bia: Do jeito que você fala até faz parecer que o nosso programa não é de nível...

(Um ônibus soltando fumaça e com ferrugem na lataria para na plataforma em frente a eles)

Vit: (olha o numero do ônibus na passagem) Bom, até que não é tão ruim... Esse é o nosso (aponta para o ônibus na frente deles)

Barbossa: (irônico) Ah, jura?! nunca adivinharia!

Bia: Vamos logo, vocês estão julgando o transporte antes de nem ao menos entrar nele.

Vit: É, isso não se faz, afinal parece bem resistente...

Jack: Como _isso_ é ser resistente?(fumaça saindo do escapamento e barulho alto vindo do motor)

Bia: Ele não quebrou até agora, a chance de quebrar conosco é mínima, portanto isso o torna resistente.

Vit: Agora vamos logo...

(As apresentadoras conduzem os três até a fila de embarque no ônibus)

(Todos mostram as passagens ao motorista)

Motorista: Peraí (impede o Davy de entrar) Não pode animais no meu ônibus, então esse polvo na sua cara não pode embarcar.

Davy Jones: Mas esse polvo _é_ a minha cara.

Motorista: Mesmo assim, nada de animais.

Bia: (esconde disfarçadamente o macaco do Barbossa em sua bolsa)

Vit: Ele tem uma doença crônica que o faz parecer com cefalópodes.

Motorista: Não sabia que esse tipo de doença existia.

Jack: Você não é o único, acredite...

Vit: Normal, o governo impede que essa doença venha a mídia, pois a contaminação é muito rápida.

Motorista: (dá um passo para trás) Como assim rápida?

Vit: Se você dividir o espaço com ele por mais de uma hora e meia, você pode apresentar os mesmos sintomas.

Davy Jones: É difícil ter relacionamentos com isso...

Motorista: Você não pode _mesmo _entrar no meu ônibus então.

Vit: Isso é discriminação!

Bia: Podemos te processar.

Vit: E tirar tudo o que você tem.

Bia: E até o que você não tem.

Motorista: Peraí, nós podemos chegar a um acordo... (com medo de ser processado)

Vit: O que o senhor propõe?

Motorista: Eu posso conseguir um ônibus de luxo para vocês, afinal, eu me preocupo demais com pessoas que tem doenças desconhecidas altamente contagiosas... (ele mente) (olha com nojo para o Davy) ( mantendo-se distante)

Bia: Só aceito se tiver champanhe a bordo, senão nada feito.

Jack: E rum.

Barbossa: E maçãs.

Vit: E russos!

Todos: (olham para ela)

Vit: Ok, pode só ter um.

Motorista: Vou ver o que consigo.

(Alguns minutos depois)

Todos: (num ônibus magnífico)

Bia: (bebendo numa taça de champanhe)

Barbossa: (saboreando uma mega maça)

Jack: (servindo rum para Vit)

Vit: (com os braços cruzados) u.u todo mundo conseguiu o que queria, mas cadê meus russos?

Davy Jones: Na próxima, você dá um nome a doença. Vai assustar mais.

Bia: Quem sabe o motorista é russo...

Vit: Não, eu já olhei, não tem sotaque russo, ele paulista.

Jack: Por que você quer um russo?

Vit: (corrige) Russo não, _russos, _no plural.

Bia: Ela tem uma queda por russos.

Barbossa: Já tive um marujo russo na minha tripulação.

Vit: Sério?! (grita) (eufórica)

Barbossa: Não, só queria ver sua reação (ri)

Bia: Ih, ferrou...

Vit: (olhando fixadamente para Barbossa) (fala com uma voz macabra) Permita-se expressar o erro severo que você fez. Por anos minha conduta foi benigna e, ainda assim, sem provocação, você agravou nossa tranquilidade e me forçou a espalhar a vingança flamejante de milhões de sois. Você irá amaldiçoar pelo seu dia de nascimento. Então vá agora, vá e comece sua vida de medo sabendo que, quando você menos esperar, a espada iminente de Dâmocles irá desabar em cima de você, contando-o em dois. E, enquanto você contemplar os destroços fumegantes que antes foi sua vida, você irá se arrepender do dia em que você cruzou com a menina errada.

Todos: ...

Jack: Benigna?

Davy Jones: Sem provocação?

Bia: Quem é Dâmocles?

Barbossa: (suando frio)

Bia: Vit, pare de ameaçar o Barbs, ele não quis dizer aquilo, foi apenas...

Vit: (a corta) Não tente defende-lo como você sempre faz, Beatrice (séria)

Bia: Ih, ela me chamou pelo nome, a coisa ta feia...(se encolhe no assento) (vira pro Barbs) (sussurra) Tente não olhar diretamente nos olhos dela, isso a enfurece ainda mais, apenas abaixa a cabeça e escute.

Barbossa: Eu não vou escutar calado, isso não é do meu feitio. (reune coragem)

Vit: (começa a ficar vermelha de raiva)

Bia: Meu lindo, pelo menos uma vez na vida, faça o que eu digo.

Davy Jones: Barbossa, acho que a Bia tem razão desta vez...

Vit: Até o final desta viagem, minha vingança será concluída. (se sentando na cadeira)

Barbossa: Ela só quer me assustar...

Vit: (olha para ele pelo canto do olho)

Barbossa: (congela)

Bia: Ok, você ainda tem algum tempo de vida, isso é bom.

Barbossa: (com um fio de voz) É perfeito...

Bia: Mas não se preocupe, mesmo com você morto, eu ainda vou te amar...

Barbossa: Obrigado, estou bem mais tranquilo agora... (irônico)

Vit: Você não disse isso para aquele outro pirata irlandês que você gostava antes dele ser enforcado?

Bia: Isso é outra história, eu descobri que ele tinha uma noiva, portanto ele merece ser esquecido.

Jack: Esse é um fato que não aflige meu caro amigo Hector por sinal, afinal, onde já se viu ficar noivo a essa idade? (rindo) (provocando-o) (passa o braço ao redor dos ombros do Barbs)

Barbossa: Jack, primeiro: eu não sou seu amigo, e segundo: quantas vezes te falei para não encostar em mim?! (se afasta dele)

Davy Jones: É, será uma longa viagem... (vendo os dois começarem a discutir)

Bia: (não sentindo o desanimo do Davy) Sim, vamos nos divertir muito!

Jack: (se afastando do Barbs) Não recebemos nenhuma pergunta e/ou mensagem de alguma fã?

Apresentadoras: (apressadas) Não!

Davy Jones: O que foi isso?

Vit: Nada, só não recebemos...

Bia: Ou talvez tenhamos recebido e não vimos...

Vit: Ou o correio entrou em greve...

Bia: Ou não conseguimos entender a letra...

Jack: Qual é a mensagem?

Apresentadoras: Que mensagem?

Davy Jones: Digam logo a mensagem!

Bia: Bom antes de dizê-la, primeiro devo dizer em minha defesa que foi a Vit que perdeu a gravação do programa anterior e por isso demoramos tanto.

Vit: Não fui eu que perdi, você que perdeu!

Bia: Mas estava contigo!

Vit: Mas eu dei pra você!

Bia: E eu devolvi!

Vit: Devolveu nada!

Bia: Devolvi sim!

(As duas continuam a discutir)

Barbossa: (interrompe)Agora não importa quem perdeu a gravação, falem logo a mensagem.

Vit: (se afastando da Bia) (ajeitando a roupa) Eu me recuso a dizer isso.

Bia: Verdade, é assedio demais.

Vit: Até levando em consideração com quem é...

Jack: Quem me mandou uma mensagem assediadora?

Davy Jones: Por que você teima que é sempre sobre você?

Jack: Porque sempre é...

Bia: É pelos fãs, fale logo. Você já perdeu a gravação e agora faz isso...

Vit: Você que perdeu, mas ok, eu digo. (respira fundo) Dri pediu para o Jack... (fraqueja)

Bia: Você está quase lá.

Vit: Ela pediu que você mandasse um beijo enorme para ela.

Jack: Só isso?

Apresentadoras: _Só_ isso?

Bia: Você é _nosso._

Vit: Só nosso.

Jack: (revira os olhos) Um beijão para você, Dri.

Apresentadoras: (resmungam de dor)

Barbossa: Parem de ser tão dramáticas.

Bia: Drama é nossa especialidade.

Vit: E brincar de pular corda com fantasmas.

Jack: Deixando o papo de especialidades de lado, quanto tempo falta para chegarmos?  
Bia: Acabamos de começar a viagem.

Vit: Já está entediado?

Jack: Entediado não é a palavra certa.

Bia: E qual é?

Jack: Não sei. Qual palavra define a sensação de ter que dividir um espaço fechado com duas pessoas que eu não gosto?

Vit: Família.

Bia: (aperta no celular) (ele faz o barulho de bateria de piadinha) Sabia que isso iria prestar um dia...

Vit: (vira pra Bia) Som de bateria de show de piadas sempre é útil...

Davy Jones: (revida) Ainda por cima Jack, quando tem que dividir também sua casa com essas duas pessoas que você não gosta (olha sério para o Jack e Barbossa)

Bia: O problema da família novamente!

Vit: Mas vocês têm até sorte, formam uma família tão linda...

Bia: E amável...

Vit: E hospitaleira...

Jack: O Barbossa quase atirou no síndico, como isso é ser hospitaleiro?

Barbossa: Foi em legítima defesa!

Davy Jones: Ele tinha apenas uma prancheta na mão...

Barbossa: De longe não parecia uma prancheta, parecia mais um machado.

Davy Jones: Ele era o síndico, por que diabos estaria carregando um machado?!

Barbossa: Como vou saber, tenho cara de síndico?

Jack: Permita-me responder essa; se o síndico fosse perneta, tivesse um macaco sarnento como mascote e reclamasse mais que um grupo de idosas em noite de bingo; sim, pareceria.

Vit: Esse sindico não tem cara de sindico legal...

Bia: E algum sindico é legal?

Vit: Claro que sim. A votação para novo sindico é daqui a pouco e tenho certeza que o novo sindico será belo.

Jack: Por que você está tão certa disso?

Vit: Porque o próximo sindico será Davy.

Davy Jones: Por que eu?

Vit: Imagina só quando alguém novo chegar. Você vai até ele e dirá "Você teme o aluguel?"

Bia: Verdade, o Davy daria um ótimo sindico.

Davy Jones: Mas eu não me candidatei a síndico

Vit: Nós sabemos...

Bia: Foi por isso que te candidatamos.

Davy Jones: Mas eu não quero ser síndico.

Jack: Olhe pelo lado bom, se você for, não terá o risco do Barbossa atirar em você.

Barbossa: Acredite, com ele sendo o sindico, aí sim eu teria um bom motivo para atirar.

Bia: Mas com o Davy no cargo, nós poderíamos fazer todo o barulho que quiséssemos e não seríamos repreendidas.

Vit: Nem humilhadas na reunião de condomínio pelo atual síndico...

Bia: (relembrando) Aquele dia foi triste...

Vit: E você poderá ficar com o Jackie.

Barbossa: Verdade, o Jones teria que aceitar animais no prédio, já que ele é um.

Davy Jones: (olha feio para ele)

Bia: Foi graças a ele que conseguimos essa viagem de primeira classe.

Vit: Você devia agradecê-lo.

Barbossa: Ok, ok, não vou atirar nele se ele se tornar sindico.

Jack: Que final feliz, mas eu ainda estou sem motivos para fazer o mesmo.

Vit: Nós vamos te bater se você fizer.

Jack: (olha para a Bia) Você vai deixar?

Bia: Ela tem domínio sobre a situação, afinal, o Davy é o protegido dela.

Jack: Se fosse com o Barbossa você não diria isso

Bia: Com o Barbs a situação é diferente...

Jack: Qual é a diferença então? Prioridade dos idosos?

Bia: Fingirei que não ouvi esse último comentário, porque gosto muito de você e não quero ser rude contigo, Jack.

Jack: Sem querer ofender querida, mas você já foi rude comigo várias vezes.

Bia: Não fui nada, daquelas vezes eu fui apenas firme.

Vit: Imagine o "rude" dela então.

Bia: O Barbossito está de prova que eu sou um doce de pessoa...

Barbossa: Devo concordar que é, pelo menos comigo...

Davy Jones: Você quer dizer, _só_ contigo.

Bia: Eu nunca discuti com ninguém, a não ser que essa pessoa tivesse insultado o Barbs antes... ou o meu cachorro...

Vit: Ou o tempo.

Davy Jones: Ou da roupa que você estivesse usando.

Jack: Ou de qualquer coisa envolvendo você.

Bia: Gosto de me defender, você têm algo contra?

Davy, Jack e Vit: Não, não, claro que não...

Bia: Mas voltando, sou doce com o Barbis porque ele merece.

Jack: Claro, todos os idosos merecem atenção especial.

Bia: (séria) Jack, esse é o seu segundo aviso...

Vit: Acredite, não queira receber o terceiro...

Davy Jones: (olha pela janela) (sentindo o ônibus desacelerar) É impressão minha, ou estamos parando?

Barbossa: Não é impressão não, será que já chegamos?

Bia: Impossível, essa viagem dura d horas, não se passaram nem ao menos uma.

Jack: Sério? parece que estamos aqui há muito mais tempo...

Vit: (olha pela janela) Não acredito, engarrafamento (vendo a fila enorme de carros na pista)

Bia: (olhando também) Mas nem chegamos na parte que engarrafa.

Davy Jones: Parte que engarrafa. Isso é animador...

Vit: Deve ter acontecido alguma batida.

Barbossa: Essa gente que bate o carro e atrasa nossa viagem...

Jack: (irônico) Aposto que enquanto batiam, as pessoas pensaram que era para nos atrapalhar...

Bia: Relaxem, eu aposto que daqui a pouco voltaremos a andar normalmente...

(Meia hora depois)

Bia: Tá, acho que esse engarrafamento é mais longo do que eu pensei...

Vit: (irônica) Jura?!

Barbossa: Neste ritmo não chegaremos nunca...(vendo o ônibus andando lentamente, isso é quando andava)

Jack: Indo a pé eu acho que chego antes...

Davy Jones: Quer tentar? Fique a vontade... (ele indica a porta do ônibus)

Jack: Talvez eu tente...

Davy Jones: Talvez eu queira mesmo que você tente...

Vit: Ele não pode tentar.

Bia: Verdade, têm muitas mulheres pela estrada que podem cair na lábia deste aí.

Jack: (sorrindo animado)

Vit: E ele é nosso. Não pode.

Jack: (para de sorrir)

Barbossa: (comendo outra maçã) Ah, pelo menos estamos num ônibus confortável e refrigerado.

Davy Jones: Não fale muito, se não para de funcionar.

Todos: (esperando ouvir o som de algo quebrando/queimando/estragando)

(Silêncio)

Todos: (suspiram aliviados)

Davy Jones: Quem diria que não acontecesse nada de errado na viagem.

Bia: Me chateia você falar algo assim.

Vit: Verdade, estamos evoluindo.

(ouvem um barulho estranho em seguida, e uma fumaça branca começa a sair da frente do ônibus)

Jack: Tava demorando!

(Motorista para no acostamento e desce para ver o que estava acontecendo)

Bia: Viu! Isso é a boca de vocês, que ficam rogando praga!

Barbossa: Ou é o ônibus sem manutenção...

Vit: Ele é novo, não precisa de manutenção.

Jack: Pelo visto, o motorista pensou a mesma coisa que você.

Davy Jones: E os dois estavam errados...

Motorista: (sobe novamente no ônibus) Más noticias, o motor ferveu, não vai dar para continuar...

Apresentadoras: O que?!

Barbossa: É, pelo menos nós tentamos... Vamos pegar outro ônibus de volta para casa

Vit: Mas já está tudo pago lá em Angra.

Barbossa: Deduzindo pelo o que já passamos com essas viagens, o tudo é uma porcaria.

Davy Jones: Que nada, vamos dar uma chance a viagem.

Vit: Esse é o espírito Davito.

Bia: (olhando para os outros piratas) Seria difícil para vocês nos apoiarem que nem ele?

Davy Jones: Verdade e depois podemos ficar cobrando delas o desastre dessa viagem pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Jack: Isso se sobrevivermos.

Barbossa: (respondendo para a Bia) Não, é bem fácil.

Vit: Vamos dar um jeito nisso (se levanta decidida)

Bia: A Vit tem razão, não podemos desistir da nossa viagem. (se levanta também) Venham

(As duas saem do ônibus e os piratas vem desanimados logo atrás)

Barbossa: O que vão fazer? (Vendo as duas começarem a andar pelo acostamento)

Vit: Vamos tentar chegar em Angra.

Jack: A pé?

Bia: Não, vamos á moda antiga, pedindo carona.

(Eles começam a segui-las)

Davy Jones: Isso não é meio perigoso?

Bia: Nós somos piratas, rimos da cara do perigo (continuando a caminhar)

Jack: Não querida, _nós _somos os piratas.

Vit: Mas como amigas dos piratas, temos o direito de rir dele também.

Barbossa: No caso de vocês, talvez seja melhor só dar uma gargalhada.

Vit: Qualquer coisa, vocês nos salvam.

Bia: Está no contrato que vocês assinaram. (puxa um papel)

Bia: (lendo) "Caso as apresentadoras lindas se encontrem em algum perigo eminente e pelo menos um dos piratas possa salvá-las, é de suma responsabilidade fazê-lo.". E tem suas assinaturas aqui. (devolvendo o papel)

Vit: Melhor vocês lerem o que vão assinar...

Davy Jones: Está bem, mas só entraremos num carro de alguém se eu achar seguro, ok?

Apresentadoras: Ok.

Barbossa: Por que você que decide?

Davy Jones: Por que eu sou o mais velho.

Barbossa: (sem ter como rebater, cala-se)

Davy Jones: E além do mais, toda a vez que decidimos algo, é você e Jack que decidem...

Jack: Ah, dá uma prova disso.

Davy Jones: Foi você que escolheu a cor das cortinas da sala, que por sinal me dão dor de cabeça, e é o Barbossa que sempre fica com o controle remoto da TV, e eu juro por Deus que vou ficar louco se assistir a mais um documentário sobre macacos.

Jack: O que você tem contra laranja com azul?

Barbossa: E macacos?

Davy Jones: Nada, mas vocês já decidiram algo e agora é minha vez.

Jack: Você que escolheu a banheira.

Davy Jones: É minha cama, eu tenho o direito de escolher.

Bia: Então o Davito é quem decide então.

Barbossa: Desta vez sim.

Vit: Que lindo, vocês não estão brigando como antes.

Jack: É, depois de quase dois anos, você cansa de brigar.

Bia: Discordo, conheço a Vit a mais de três e isso não acontece.

Vit: Vamos ver se morando juntas a coisa melhora...

Davy Jones: Ou melhora, ou vocês se matam...

Barbossa: Mas até que vocês não são de discutir muito...

Bia: Sim, concordamos em muitos pontos, mas tem outros que ainda temos divergências.

Jack: Por exemplo o que?

Vit: A Bia tem um gosto incomum por homens bem mais velhos, e eu me divirto falando que ela é velhófila.

Bia: E você é pedófila por gostar de outros bem mais novos...Mas o caso é, que concordamos nas coisas importantes.

Vit: Mas apesar de tudo, viver com ela é uma bênção...

Bia: (emocionada) Own, Vit.

Vit: Afinal, morando juntas, não tem a vigilância dos meus pais...

Bia: O ruim é a comida que ela faz...

Vit: Eu avisei que não sabia cozinhar.

Bia: Mas você teima em não me deixar pedir pizza.

Vit: Claro que teimo, _eu _é que pago.

Bia: Mas é claro, eu peço, você paga.

Jack: Isso é um fato, Vit.

Davy Jones: Você está falando isso para a gente pagar suas pizzas.

Jack: Claro que não! Também tem hambúrgueres

Vit: Dá para deixar o assunto da comida de lado? Temos assuntos mais importantes pra resolver agora...

Bia: A Vit tem razão, afinal meus pés já estão doendo, melhor acharmos carona rápido.

Barbossa: Mas só andamos alguns metros... (olha pra trás) (vendo o ônibus quebrado a poucos metros atrás deles)

Bia: Então tente andar "alguns metros" com este sapato, tenho certeza que não será nada confortável (ela indica o salto do seu sapato).

Barbossa: Eu estou andando com perna de pau, pior que isso é impossível!

Davy Jones: Não é não, porque eu além de também andar com uma perna de pau, tenho que ouvir você reclamar.

Jack: Ficar surdo sempre é opção.

Vit: Mas ele é nosso músico.

Bia: Não pode ficar surdo.

Vit: Vocês só poderão ensurdecer o Davito quando vocês aprenderem a tocar algum instrumento.

Bia: E têm que tocar tão bem quanto o Davy.

Davy Jones: Não sei se devo agradecer, ficar assustado ou irritado.

Apresentadoras: Agradeça c:

(Eles continuam a andar pelo acostamento) (mais á frente o engarrafamento acaba e o fluxo de carros volta ao normal)

(apresentadoras começam a fazer sinal, pedindo carona) (carros continuam a passar direto)

Vit: Qual é o problema dessa gente?! O que custa ajudar?

Bia: Eles têm medo de parar e nós sermos ladrões de carro ou psicopatas assassinos...

Vit: Olha pra gente, não temos cara de assaltantes.

Jack: Talvez vocês não, mas olhe para aqueles dois (aponta pro Barbossa e Davy) Acredite, ninguém irá parar...

Barbossa: E o que você propõe, Sparrow?

(minutos depois)

Bia, Vit e Jack: (pedindo carona)

Barbossa: Isso é ridículo... (escondido atrás de uma moita)

Davy Jones: Ainda acho que esse plano não é uma boa ideia...

Jack: Shh, tem alguém encostando.

(carro para no acostamento)

Motorista: (abre o vidro) Vão para onde?

Bia: Angra.

Motorista: Levo vocês até lá por cinquentinha.

Vit: Por pessoa?

Motorista: Não, podem entrar todos.

Jack: Vamos lá, galera.

Barbossa e Davito: (saem da moita)

Motorista: (se assusta) (pisa no acelerador) (carro sai cantando pneu)

Davy Jones: Por causa disso eu achei que não era uma boa ideia.

Barbossa: Alguém tem alguma outra?

Jack: Tenho, mas não é executável...

Bia: Fala, talvez seja.

Jack: Bom, na verdade é, mas vocês não vão querer...

Vit: Fale logo, Jack

Jack: Ok. Sabe, para moças bonitas os motoristas geralmente param...

Davy Jones: Pelo amor de Deus Sparrow, o que está sugerindo?

Bia: (já entendendo) Vit, ouviu o Jackito, é com você

Vit: Comigo nada, por que tem que ser logo eu?

Bia: Você já tirou a blusa para os pedreiros uma vez, não custa nada fazer de novo pros motoristas

Vit: Mas foi diferente, eu não sabia que os pedreiros da obra do lado estavam me espionando na janela, isso não conta...

Bia: Claro que estariam espionando, a obra fica de frente para a varanda da sua casa.

Vit: Exatamente, é _minha _casa. Se olhou, está interessado.

Bia: Então faça os motoristas ficarem interessados.

Vit: Mas você tem um corpo melhor que o meu.

Bia: Seus elogios não vão me fazer mudar de ideia.

Piratas: (olhando a discussão como se fosse uma partida de tênis)

Davy Jones: (interrompe) Com licença, por que não achamos outra solução?

Barbossa: Então vai em frente, dê uma!

Davy Jones: Bom...(pensando)

Jack: (abre a boca para sugerir algo)

Barbossa: (o corta) Nada disso Sparrow, chega de ideias suas por hoje

Jack: Eu não vi o senhor dando nenhuma ideia, apenas criticando as minhas

Barbossa: Pois bem, eu darei uma ideia

Todos: (olhando para ele)

Barbossa: : )

Todos: E então?

Barbossa: Ah, vocês querem a ideia agora?

Todos: Seria uma boa...

Barbossa: Podíamos fazer o Jack pedir carona. As mulheres param para ele e elas não vão assediá-lo, já que mulheres não assediam.

Jack: Isso não se aplica a mim...

Bia: Ele tem razão

Barbossa: (olha sério para Bia)

Bia: O que foi? Tem mesmo...

Vit: Ela está certa

Jack: (sorri vitorioso)

Davy Jones: Esse plano deve servir

Jack: É, fazer o que, não temos outro...

Barbossa: (ri) Apenas cuidado para os homens não pararem, Sparrow

Jack: Não faz mal. Eu sou atraente para qualquer sexo. O contrário de você.

Davy Jones e Vit: Uhh, burn.

Bia: (coloca as mãos na cintura) E eu me enquadro onde?

Jack: Infelizmente, nas com problemas sociopsicológicos.

Vit: Sociopsicológico. Isso é engraçado.

Bia: Só por ser mesmo que eu não vou ficar brava com você.

Jack: Agora vão logo se esconder para eu conseguir uma carona, vocês dois estão me atrapalhando (olha pro Jones e Barbossa)

Bia: (desafiadora) (irônica) Você se acha muito irresistível não é, Jack?

Jack: Na verdade... sim.

Bia: Bom, você é. Mas não tem o direito de falar do Barbs...

Davy Jones: (completa) E do Davy

Bia: (conserta) E do Davy. To certa ou não to, Vit?

Vit: Está. Só porque você é lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, (fica com voz boba) sexy, engraçado, bonito, com um sorriso de outro mundo que você... (pausa) (se vira para a Bia) O que eu estava dizendo?

Jack: (olha para Bia) Eu aceito um empate com isso.

Bia: Obrigada.

Barbossa, Davy Jones e as meninas: (se escondem)

Jack: (vai até a ponta da estrada) (fica se mexendo, procurando um lugar bom)

Barbossa: (revirando os olhos) Ele é muito fresco...

Jack: (para em um lugar) (olha para a estrada) (passa a língua no dedo e o levanta, checando o vento) (sai do lugar)

Barbossa, Davy Jones: (resmungam) Pelos deuses...

Jack: (para de novo) (olha em volta) (joga o cabelo para trás) (limpa a garganta) (levanta a mão levemente para pedir carona)  
(Cinco carros param no acostamento)  
Jack: (com um sorriso vitorioso)

(Ele vai até uma mulher que dirigia um camaro vermelho)

Mulher: (sorrindo) (olhando o Jack de cima a baixo) Olá querido, vai para onde?

Jack: Angra. Será que poderia me dar uma carona, amor?

Mulher: Claro, eu estou indo para lá...

Vit: (irônica) (surge ao lado do Jack) Que coincidência notável, nós também...

Bia: (aparece do outro lado com Barbossa e Davy) É mesmo. Será que poderia nos emprestar seu carro? (olhando o camaro)

Mulher: (irritada) Mas é claro que não!

Apresentadoras: Ah, que pena...(Vit puxa a arma do Jack e Bia a do Barbs, ambas as apontam para a mulher)

Vit: E agora? (ainda com ela na mira)

Bia: Será que poderia nos emprestar, por favor?(sorrindo vitoriosa)

mulher: (assustada) (concorda com a cabeça)

Vit: Obrigada, você é muito gentil...

(Ela sai do carro, olhando feio para o Jack)

Jack: Sinto muito, querida (com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto)

Todos: (entram no carro)

Bia: (no volante)

Barbossa: (sentado no banco do carona) Pai nosso que está nos céus... (rezando baixinho)

Vit, Davy Jones e Jack: (acenando para a dona do camaro que fica para trás)

Davy Jones: Ainda não entendi porque escolhemos o Jack para pedir carona se íamos roubar o carro...

Bia: Para podermos escolher o carro.

Vit: Dã.

Jack: Verdade, você viu a variedade de carros que parou para mim? (superior)

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos)

Barbossa: Mas peraí, um carro como esse geralmente não tem localizador?

Bia: Bem lembrado. Eu dou um jeito nisso. (se vira para o Barbossa) Segure o volante.

Barbossa: (assustado) O que?!

Bia: (solta o volante) (Tentando alcançar algo abaixo do painel)

(O carro muda de pista sozinho) (outros motoristas buzinando)

Barbossa: (rapidamente segura o volante e o faz voltar para a pista)

Bia: (Pega o que procurava) (com uma espécie de pequena peça metálica nas mãos) Problema do localizador resolvido.

Vit: Por isso é bom ter uma filha de mecânico na situação.

Jack: É bom para as emergências.

Bia: Que nem se alguém precisar de pontos, a Vit pode fazer as suturas.

Davy Jones: Prefiro sangrar até morrer.

Vit: Entendo seu medo por agulhas, mas é algo normal.

Davy Jones: Não é por agulhas, mas por quem vai segurá-las.

Vit: Estou lisonjeada.

Barbossa: (ainda segurando o volante) Você poderia pegar o volante!?

Bia: Mas você está dirigindo tão bem.

(O carro fica dando zigue-zague pela pista)

Jack: (segurando-se no bando de trás) (irônico) Sem querer fazer pouco da habilidade notável do Barbossa ao volante, mas será que você poderia assumir agora, Bia?

Davy Jones: Antes que a gente morra, de preferência.

Bia: Já que você falou tão educadamente, eu posso Jack. (pega o volante, fazendo o carro voltar ao normal)

Barbossa: (se recosta no acento) (respira aliviado)

Vit: Sabe o que eu pensei agora?

Davy Jones: Que se batêssemos, a chance dos airbags não funcionarem pode ser um problema sério para nós?(sugere)

Bia: Que o Barbs fica lindo dirigindo um camaro?

Jack: Que se eu morresse seria um desperdício?

Vit: Não.(olha pro Jack) Bom, isso também...Mas é que como passaremos pelo posto policial na rodovia com esse carro roubado sem levantar suspeitas

Bia: É fácil, o truque é agir como se ele fosse seu.

Jack: E como seria essa ação, exatamente?

Bia: (dando de ombros) É só fazer um ar de dona de camaro.

Jack: Ainda estou perdido.

Vit: Em Angra, temos um camaro para cada um de vocês.

Piratas: Uhul!

Jack: (se encosta no acento) (coloca as mãos na cabeça) (superior) Espero que o meu seja preto.

Vit: É esse o ar de dono de camaro.

Jack: (desfaz a pose) Quer dizer que não tenho camaro?

Bia: Não podemos nem alugar três apartamentos, como você queria que comprássemos camaros?

Davy Jones: A esperança é a ultima que morre...

Barbossa: E tendo em vista o fato de que vocês roubaram esse, poderiam muito bem fazer o mesmo com os outros

Vit: Nós não roubamos, só pegamos emprestado de forma não-convencional

Davy Jones: Claro, apontando armas para o dono (irônico)

Bia: Ora, nós pedimos com educação e ela não emprestou, o que mais poderíamos fazer?

Jack: Concordo plenamente.

Vit: É, hoje em dia as pessoas não são mais educadas quando se trata de fazer um favor aos outros

Davy Jones: Então se você tivesse um camaro, iria emprestar para qualquer um que te parasse na estrada?

Vit: Sim.

Barbossa: Só diz isso porque não tem um.

Vit: Agora eu tenho, esqueceu? (apontando para o carro)

Davy Jones: Você "tem". (faz as aspas com as mãos)

Vit: (dando de ombros) Ainda conta.

Bia: Verdade, não tem nenhuma lei que proibe de "termos" coisas. (larga o volante para fazer as aspas)

Jack: Sim se a coisa for de outra pessoa.

Barbossa: Deixando o papo de ter/ter-com-aspas, você pode segurar o volante?

Bia: (volta a segurar o volante) Ah, Barbito, você é muito medroso.

Vit: Você tem trauma de carros?

Barbossa: Sim, desde quando tivemos que ir ao aeroporto com essa maluca (apontando para a Bia) dirigindo.

Bia: Você diz isso, mas sei que no fundo você ama minha habilidade ao volante.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, amo coisas que podem me matar...

Bia: Mas eu entendo Barbito, você morreu uma vez e foi traumático, por isso não quer que aconteça de novo, é compreensível.

Jack: Mesmo quem não morreu geralmente não quer que aconteça.

Vit: Pessoas medrosas, sim.

Bia: (irônica) Falou a rainha da coragem.

Vit: (ignora ela) Eu não temo a morte.

Davy Jones: (olha pra ela) Tem certeza ? Já ouvi muitos dizerem isso antes, e logo depois eles mudam de ideia e ficam á bordo do Holandês por cem anos para tentar escapar dela.

Barbossa: Eu não duvido da Vitória, entrar em um carro com a Bia dirigindo é a prova de que ela não teme mesmo.

Bia: Você dizendo isso parte meu coração, Barbie...

Vit: Mas deixa o meu feliz c:

Bia: Meu coração é mais importante que o seu.

Vit: Se você quiser dizer importante de com problemas, eu concordo.

Jack: Verdade, gostar do Hector é um problema seriíssimo.

Davy Jones: Achei que gostar do Barbossa fosse um problema mental.

Vit: Tudo é problemático se você gosta desse aí. (apontando para o Barbs)

Barbossa: Vocês sabem que dá para ouvir vocês, não é?

Jack: É nossa intenção.

Bia: (calada) (dirigindo sem olhar para o lado)

Barbossa: Não vai me defender?

Bia: (ignora)

Barbossa: (irônico) Muito maduro da sua parte me ignorar...

Bia: Se você não se importa com o meu coração, por que eu haveria de me importar com o seu, capitão Barbossa?(séria)

Vit: Ih, a coisa tá feia pro seu lado, Hects...

Jack: Então a gente pode falar mal dele o quanto quiser ?

Bia: Claro, vão em frente, eu não ligo. (continua com os olhos na estrada)

Vit: Esse é o momento que esperamos por dois anos, pessoal.

Jack: Eu sei, mas é tão bom que nem posso acreditar...

Davy Jones: É tanta emoção ç.ç

Os três: (aproveitando o momento)

Jack: Eu começo!

Davy Jones e Vit: u.u

Jack: Você é tão velho que na sua escola não tinha história.

Davy Jones: Você é tão velho que a Dercy Gonçalves já te chamou de tio.

Vit: Você é tão velho que na sua certidão de nascimento está escrito "expirado".

Barbossa: (olhando para Bia)

Bia: (sem reação)

Jack: Você deu dicas para construir as pirâmides.

Davy Jones: Você tirou foto do Titanic afundando.

Vit: Você serviu Jesus na Santa Ceia.

Bia: (abre a boca)

Barbossa: Sabia que você ia me defender!

Bia: Na verdade, vou avisar a Vit que a cota de piadas religiosas deste programa acabou.

Vit: Mas eu não zoei religião, eu zoei o Barbs.

Jack: E por que parar agora? Você pisou no barro do dilúvio.

Davy Jones: Acho que vou ele que deixou a torneira aberta para ele acontecer.

Vit: Não existiam torneiras na época do Hect.

Jack: Não existia nada na época do Hector.

Davy Jones: Acho que o Big Bang era uma novidade.

Barbossa: (olha pra Bia) Não vai dizer nada?

Bia: (o ignora)

Barbossa: Por que você não para com essa infantilidade?

Bia: Você que é infantil por não conseguir se defender sozinho.

Barbossa: Eu consigo muito bem me defender sozinho, apenas queria que você me desse um pouco de consideração.

Bia: (chocada) Consideração?! Tudo o que eu fiz todos esses anos foi pensando em você! Como pode dizer que eu não me importo?!

Vit, Jack e Davy Jones: (calados no bando de trás ouvindo a discussão com olhos arregalados)

Bia: Você é que deveria ter mais consideração por mim!

Barbossa: Eu tenho!

Bia: Não parece! Você é rude, frio e fica duvidando das minhas habilidades ao volante.

Jack: (interrompe) Eu posso falar uma coisa ?

Bia e Barbossa: Não!

Vit: Fique quieto, Jack. Mamãe e papai estão brigando.

Jack: ... Mamãe e _vovô_, você quis dizer.

Jack, Vit e Davy Jones: (rindo discretamente)

Barbossa: (olha para os três) (cara séria)

Os três: (se calam)

Barbossa: Voltando, eu não duvido das suas capacidades no volante.

Bia: Não? Então por que você sempre morre de medo quando estou dirigindo?

Barbossa: É porque suas habilidades me deixam tão surpreendido que me assusto, entende?

Bia: Mais parece que você não confia nelas...

Barbossa: É porque eu nunca vi ninguém dirigir tão... (olha para a frente) (o carro costura por entre os outros a uma velocidade absurda) ..._especial _que me deixa coagido e isso pode ser confundido com medo.

Vit: (sussurrando no banco de trás) É confundido porque é medo.

Barbossa: (a olha novamente)

Vit: :X

Bia: Você está falando sério, Barbs?

Barbossa: Claro, eu sempre falo sério.

Jack: Até quando você faz aquela voz de bebê quando conversa com o macaco?

Barbossa: (o olha feio)

Jack: (se cala novamente)

Barbossa: (volta o olhar para Bia) Acredite: eu não duvido da sua habilidade ao volante, apenas acho que você é impulsiva demais às vezes nas curvas.

Davy Jones: E nas retas...

Vit: E no acostamento...

Jack: E com o carro parado...

Bia: (ignora eles) Levarei em conta o que você disse sobre as curvas, Barbito. (sorrindo)

Barbossa: Sério? (esperançoso)

Bia: Não, sinto muito. (admite) Mas fico feliz de não estar assustando ninguém nessa viagem (sorrindo) (cortando vários carros por fora em alta velocidade)

Vit: Assustando pouco, você quis dizer.

Bia: Se vocês quiserem demorar sete horas para chegar a Angra está tudo bem. (desacelera)

(Os carros de trás freiam bruscamente)

Davy Jones: Melhor chegar depois de muito tempo do que não chegar.

Vit: Eu discordo, acelera, Bia.

Bia: Graças a deus... (acelera)

(Alguns segundos depois, sirenes da polícia são ouvidas bem atrás deles)

Bia: Será que eu ultrapassei algum limite de velocidade? (preocupada)

Barbossa: Você deveria se perguntar o qual limite você _não_ ultrapassou.

Davy Jones: Melhor encostar (vendo a policia atrás)

Vit: Mas o carro não é nosso, e se ele pedir para ver os documentos?

Davy Jones: Fugir é sempre pior, acredite.

Jack: Discordo, faço isso sempre e nunca me dou mal.

Davy Jones: Você foi engolido pelo Kraken após fazer isso, como pode dizer que não se deu mal?

Jack: Eu fui porque voltei, se continuasse fugindo, nada daquilo teria acontecido...

Vit: Mas não estamos falando do Kraken, e sim da polícia.

Bia: (confusa) O que eu faço então?

Barbs e Davy Jones: Encosta.

Jack e Vit: Acelera.

Bia: Se o Barbs disse pra encostar eu obedeço (pisa com tudo no freio) (carro da polícia não consegue parar e bate com tudo na traseira do camaro)

Jack e Vit: Booooa, Hector.

Barbossa: Foi ela que freou.

Jack: Porque você mandou.

Barbossa: Eu dei minha opinião sobre a situação.

Vit: (irônica) E a Bia nem se importa com sua opinião...

Os policias: (saem do carro todo amassado)

Bia: (sai também) Vocês compraram suas carteiras!? Esse carro é novinho! (vai ver a situação do carro)

Davy Jones: Novo para a gente, você quis dizer.

Jack: Não posso ser preso de novo.

Vit: (se vira para ele) De novo?

Policial 1: Desculpe, senhora.

Davy Jones: Ele acabou de se desculpar?

Jack: Não vou ser preso?

Vit: Esse é o poder da Bia. Mesmo não sendo culpa sua, ela consegue te fazer se sentir culpado...

Bia: Desculpas não pagam o estrago do meu carro. (olhando séria para os policiais)

Policial 2: Quem sabe podemos resolver isso de outra maneira...

Bia: Se essa maneira for vocês pagando a lanternagem do meu carro eu aceito.

Policial 1: Vamos ver o que podemos fazer. A propósito, o carro está em seu nome?

Bia: Não, ele foi um presente, tá no nome de quem me deu.

Policial 2: E quem é? Precisamos falar com o responsável pelo automóvel para podermos cobrir o prejuízo.

Bia: Meu noivo. (Bia aponta para o Barbs)

Policial 1: (olha para ele) Ele é o seu noivo? Não é muito velho pra você?

Vit: Ele deu um camaro pra ela, acho que isso responde a pergunta dos senhores.

Bia: Mentira, eu realmente o amo, não estou com ele por causa dos presentes que ele me dá.

Jack: Então me dê o carro.

Bia: Você é engraçado. (apontando para Jack) (rindo)

Policial 2: Não estamos aqui para julgar o amor dos outros...

Vit: Mas eu estou. Ele a compra com objetos, isso é um absurdo.

Barbossa: Mais uma palavra que você desce do carro.

Vit: (faz um gesto de zíper na boca)

Barbossa: Perfeito.

Davy Jones: Por que não pensamos nisso antes?

Policial 1: (se vira para o Barbs) Pode me mostrar o documento do carro?

Barbossa: Claro. Querida, pegue o documento para o homem. (se vira para Bia)

Bia: Pode deixar. (ela começa a revirar o porta luvas procurando os documentos do carro, tentando encontrá-los) Achei! (ela encontra) (os entrega a um dos policiais)

Policial 2: (lê) Mas aqui está dizendo que o dono é Maria Sofia.

Barbossa: E para isso eu tenho uma ótima explicação.

Policial 1: Que é...?

Barbossa: (confuso) (tentando pensar em algo) Bom... eu comprei esse carro inicialmente para uma outra mulher e coloquei no nome dela, mas não deu certo entre nós e eu resolvi dá-lo a minha nova bonequinha ali. (ele aponta para Bia)

Policias: (olham estranhos para Bia e Barbs)

Vit: Ele é um porco.

Jack: Mas ele nos paga mil reais por dia que saímos.

Davy Jones: Por isso somos melhores amigos.

Policial 2: Bom... (entrega os documentos para a Bia) Não podemos dizer nada sobre isso... Além de dissê-los para atualizar os documentos.

Vit: Ah, não, ele vai comprar outra mulher daqui a um tempinho.

Jack: Eu não acho que o relacionamento com essa vai durar muito.

Bia: (lança olhares assassinos para eles)

Policial1: Bom, isso já não nos diz respeito. Entraremos em contato para cobrir o prejuízo.

Policial 2: Boa tarde, dirijam com cuidado.

Vit: (sussurra) Ele não devia ter dito isso antes de batermos?

Jack: Pelo visto, depois também serve.

(Policiais voltam para sua viatura com a frente amassada) (vão embora em seguida)

Bia: Essa passou perto... Viram? O Barbs tinha razão, se fugíssemos só pioraria tudo.

Davy Jones: Nós estamos com um camaro caríssimo com a lataria amassada, se não notou, já estamos na pior.

Vit: Mas olha pelo lado bom Davy, pelo menos o carro ainda anda...

Bia: (entra) (dá a partida no carro)

Carro: (engasga)

Jack: Vit, querida, você nunca mais diga algo assim novamente.

Vit: Anotado.

Bia: Ah, vamos nos virar...

Vit: A bateria da filmadora está acabando de novo...

Bia: Sua filmadora é viciada, só pode!

Vit: Você que a ficou usado como espelho ontem à noite.

Bia: Não venha botar a culpa em cima de mim, Vitória.

Jack: Vamos encerrar logo.

Davy Jones: Tchau, gen...

(A imagem corta)

**A culpa é mesmo da Bia, a proposito**

**HASUHAUSHAUSH'**

**Mas queriamos nos desculpar pela (ENORME) demora para postar aqui de novo**

**Ficamos super atoladas com provas e vestibular aí tivemos que fingir que estudávamos u.u**

**E quando finalmente terminamos um episódio, a _Bia_ acabou perdendo**

**Aí tivemos que começar outro completamente diferente**

**Mas o que importa é que postamos C:**

**Quiser nos xingar por termos demorado, mande uma review escrita " kill", se quiser mandar um beijo e/ou abraço para alguns dos nossos piratas lindos e maravilhosos, mande uma review escrita "love", se quiser mandar outras coisas ou quiser mandar o que já sugeri, mas da sua forma, mande uma review da sua preferencia C:**


	25. Viagem Parte II

**_Essa fic é escrita por Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore. Esperamos que vocês gostem C:_**

(Carro andando normalmente na estrada)  
Bia: (sem segurar o volante) (recostada no acento) Eu não acredito... (de braços cruzados)  
Vit: Muito menos eu, isso é um absurdo! (irritada)  
Davy Jones: Eu nem canso mais a minha beleza com isso, eu já sabia que não se pode esperar nada dessa gente...  
Jack: Até porque você não tem beleza para cansar, Jones (ri)  
Barbossa: (traquilo no banco do carona) O que vocês esperavam? Que o estúdio cobrisse o valor do reboque?  
(Camaro encima do reboque)  
Bia: Mas o preço está muito acima do normal, esse motorista quer nos extorquir!  
Jack: Estamos em um camaro, certamente ele pensou que temos dinheiro para ser extorquido.  
Barbossa: Correção: estamos em um camaro_ roubado_, portanto isso cancela a ideia inicial de termos dinheiro.  
Jack: (irônico) Pois bem, então vai falar isso pra ele...

Vit: Se eu fizer isso, talvez ele devolva o dinheiro.

Todos: Ah, ela é tão ingênua...

Vit: Não sou ingênua, só acredito no auxílio mútuo.

Bia: Por isso você é ingênua.

Vit: Mas olhem pelo lado bom, quando procurávamos por dinheiro, achei o fio USB da câmera. Assim conseguimos continuar gravando.

Jack: (sarcástico) Estou tão melhor agora que você nos lembrou disso que acho que vou dançar.

Vit: Não é uma boa ideia dançar num carro em movimento.

Bia: Mesmo que não seja o carro que esteja se movimentando?

Vit: Acho que a regra ainda vale...

Barbossa: E enquanto tempo chegaremos em Angra ?

Bia: Não devemos demorar muito, Barbito. Tenha paciência.

Barbossa: Acredite, eu já tive mais paciência que o normal...

Vit: Você se irrita á toa, nossa viagem está correndo muito bem.

Davy Jones: Peraí, agora eu me vejo obrigado a intervir. Tem certeza que "muito bem" é a expressão certa para defini-la?

Bia: Claro, afinal ao invés de estarmos em um ônibus sem ar condicionado, estamos em um Camaro.

Jack: Observação: em um Camaro quebrado e que ainda por cima não é nosso

Vit: É claro, se fosse nosso, Bia jamais bateria com ele...

Bia: É, ela tem razão. Quando o carro é nosso a coisa muda de figura.

Davy Jones: Mas, como vocês roubaram o carro, ele é teoricamente de vocês...

Bia: Eu ia defender dizendo que _nós _roubamos o carro, mas gosto de ter o carro só para mim.

Vit: Para nós duas, você quis dizer.

Bia: Se eu realmente quisesse dizer, eu diria.

Vit: Agora você não está mais dirigindo, posso te bater.

Bia: :x

Davy Jones: Finalmente uma regra racional: não bater no motorista.

Jack: Ainda mais quando o motorista está a cem quilômetros por hora.

Vit: Mas, como ela não está mais dirigindo, eu posso fazer isso. (dá um leve tapa o ombro da BIa)

Bia: AI! (segura o braço) Você quer me levar pra um hospital!?

Vit: Para de drama, menina.

Jack: A Bia é a rainha do drama, claro que ela não vai parar.

Bia: Não é drama, você que me bate forte. (levanta a manga da blusa) Acho que ficou roxo, olha pra mim, Barbs, acho que vamos ter que parar para pegar gelo para colocar nisso...

Jack: Viu? Drama...

Davy Jones: Na minha opinião, nós devíamos...

Bia: (interrompe)Parar para conseguir o gelo? (massageando seu braço no local onde Vit a bateu)

Davy Jones: Não, mandar esse carro para um mecânico o fazer andar e economizar na fortuna que gastaremos com reboque para nos levar até Angra.

Vit: Concordo com o Davy.

Bia: Nem pensar, mecânico é muito ladrão, te cobra uma fortuna apenas para apertar um parafuso...

Barbossa: Mas seu pai é mecânico.

Bia: Exatamente por isso que eu sei. Nada de mecânico.

Vit: Mas mesmo assim, não vai ficar mais caro que o reboque até Angra...

Jack: Eu voto pelo mecânico

Vit: Se o Jack falou, tá falado.

Barbossa: Você falando isso, vai deixá-lo se achando...  
Davy Jones: Mais do que ele já acha...  
Bia: Ainda sou contra o mecânico.  
Vit: E será que o cara do reboque devolve nosso dinheiro?  
Davy Jones: Não tudo porque ele já está nos faz um tempo. Mas vai devolver a maior parte.  
Barbossa: Sabe o que eu percebi?  
Todos: O quê?  
Barbossa: Que se consertarmos o carro, a Bia volta a dirigir.  
Bia: Então sou a favor c:  
Barbossa: Eu sou contra.  
Vit: Mas, como sua opinião não nos interessa... (fazendo sinal pro reboque parar)

Bia: A opinião dele interessa sim, ainda mais quando concorda com a minha.

Jack: Você notou que ele não quer apenas porque você vai dirigir, não é?

Bia: (sorrindo) Jack, Jack, você é tão ingênuo... O Barbs só disse isso porque ele não quer que eu me canse dirigindo...

Davy Jones: (irônico) Obviamente não é porque ele está com medo de morrer em uma batida frontal...

Bia: (não sente o sarcasmo) Viu? O Davy tá do meu lado.

Davy Jones: (abre a boca pra dizer algo)

Barbossa: (interrompe) Não fala nada se não vai me deixar em apuros com ela, deixa quieto.

(reboque para)

Vit: (pula do carro) Vou lá convencê-lo de devolver o dinheiro. Já volto. (vai até o motorista do reboque)

Piratas: Não estou com bom pressentimento quanto a isso...

Bia: Ah, gente, para com isso. A Vit é uma garota que consegue te convencer fácil de fazer o que ela quer. Menos quando envolvem bebês e/ou bichinhos.

Davy Jones: Então filhotes são altamente perigosos para ela...

Barbossa: Mas ela não consegue te convencer...

Bia: Ninguém consegue me convencer a nada, sou muito decidida. (sorrindo)

Jack: (fala baixinho) Ou seja, teimosa...

(Todos começam a escutar um choro desesperado na frente do reboque)

Davy Jones: Ah, pelo meu coração, o que ela fez?

Vit: (volta com carinha de cachorro perdido) Mas o motorista estava tão feliz por nos levar. (tom de pena)  
Jack: Talvez o motorista tenha cara de filhote...

Bia: Então deixe ele nos levar e esqueça essa história do mecânico.

Barbossa: Não, não. Deixa que eu falo com ele (vai até lá)

Davy Jones: (irônico) Ele não quer que você se canse dirigindo mesmo... (ri)

Bia: (sorrindo) Eu sei, ele é um doce, não é?

Jack: (irônico) Um doçura.

Barbossa: (discutindo com o reboqueiro)

Davy Jones: Ih, pelo visto, ele também não vai ter sucesso...

Bia: Claro que vai. Você se esqueceu de que ele é o capitão Hector Barbossa?

Barbossa: (volta até eles) É, pelo menos eu tentei... Ele está decidido a não devolver o dinheiro

Jack: (vira para Bia) E é por isso que _ele_ é o capitão Hector Barbossa.

Vit: Vamos deixá-lo nos levar. Ele até já sabe onde vai gastar o dinheiro.

Jack: Nada de piedade com seres humanos, o que já te ensinei?

Vit: Que rum combina com todos os pratos?

Jack: Além disso.

Bia: (levanta a mão) Que fugir sempre é a primeira opção?

Jack: Além disso.

Davy Jones: Que andar afeminado é o que há?

Jack: (manda um olhar assassino para ele)

Barbossa: (imitando a voz do Jack) Além disso.

Jack: Que temos sempre que conseguir o que queremos, não importa os outros.

Davy Jones: Não acho que isso foi uma boa para falar pras garotas...

Barbossa: Elas já faziam isso antes de ele lhe dizer. Olha nossa situação.

Davy Jones: Verdade...

Bia: Mas então, o que você sugere que façamos?

Jack: Falamos a verdade sobre o camaro.

Barbossa: (irônico) Então sua brilhante ideia é dizer para o dono do reboque que o carro é roubado?

Jack: (levanta o indicador) Exato!

Davy Jones: Mas o que garante que ele não chamará a polícia?

Jack: Olhe só para a situação do reboque, certamente está com os documentos e o IPVA vencido, ele não vai querer confusão com a polícia. Vai querer apenas o carro roubado fora do reboque dele, e isso é o que queremos. (sorrindo vitorioso)

Davy Jones: Na verdade, queremos o dinheiro do reboque de volta.

Jack: Isso é um extra. (pula do carro também e vai até o motorista)

Vit: O Jackito é mais convincente que eu, ele consegue.

Davy Jones: Teimoso e mimado, você quis dizer...

Barbossa: Tudo não significa o mesmo no final?

Bia: Não importa como ele vai conseguir convencer o motorista, eu só quero o dinheiro de volta para ganhar o mecânico ladrão...

Jack: (ao longe conversando calmamente com o cara do reboque e explicando a situação do carro)

Dono do reboque: (pasmo) "Roubado"?

Jack: Receio lhe informar que sim, portanto para não ter problemas é melhor devolver o dinheiro e... (é interrompido)

Dono do Reboque: (irritado) Mas isso é inaceitável! Eu sou um homem honesto, e não admito essas intervenções na lei! (sério) Vou chamar a polícia!

Bia: Ih, um honesto. Agora complicou... (preocupada)

Vit: Relaxa, ele só tá falando isso para ganhar um dinheiro extra para ficar de boca fechada, duvido que ele chamaria a polícia mesmo... E além do mais o Jackito tem tudo sob controle...

(Algum tempo depois) (Todos os piratas e apresentadoras presos em uma cela na delegacia)

Barbossa: (irônico) É, tem tudo sob controle mesmo...

Vit: Ok, a viagem não está acontecendo como esperávamos...  
Davy Jones: Na verdade, ela está exatamente como eu esperava...  
Jack: Não está como foi planejado, mas ainda podemos aproveitar.  
Bia: Verdade, olhe pelo lado bom.  
Barbossa: E tem um lado bom?  
Vit: Bom, eles nos deixaram continuar filmando...  
Davy Jones: Isso porque você mordeu a mão de um policial.  
Vit: Foi autodefesa.

(Entra o delegado) (vê as garotas na cela junto com os piratas)

Delegado: (se vira para os dois policiais) (irritado) Qual é o problema de vocês?! Colocaram as moças com três homens numa mesma cela?! Se alguém ver isso, podemos ser processados! Tirem as duas daí!

Policial 1: Mas senhor, nós tentamos, mas elas... (é interrompido)

Delegado: Vocês são uns imprestáveis! Deixa que eu mesmo tiro! (abre a cela)

Bia: (se agarra no Barbs) Daqui vocês não me tiram! Não me separo do Barbs de jeito nenhum!

Delegado: (tentando separa-los) Seja sensata, moça! (puxando-a) Me ajudem aqui! (se vira para os dois policiais)

Policiais: Já tentamos.  
Delegado: Senhorita, ele pode se aproveitar da situação de vocês.  
Bia: Estou contando com isso.  
Vit: Você acha que estaríamos aqui se não soubéssemos que isso podia acontecer?  
Delegado: (olha feio pros piratas)  
Jack: Nós não fizemos nada com elas!  
Bia: Isso é verdade.  
Vit: Uma verdade cruel...

Delegado: (larga ela) Quer saber, deixa pra lá... (sai e fecha a cela novamente)

Davy Jones: E você vai nos deixar aqui assim?! Não temos direito a um advogado?!

Delegado: Pois bem, vocês conhecem algum?

Davy Jones: Bom... nós... (divagando)

Delegado: Foi o que eu pensei.

Jack: Mas eu já vi muitos filmes policiais, e quando os réus não tem um advogado, o Estado deve providenciar um

Delegado: (ri) Vocês são mesmo uma comédia... O Estado? Providenciar algo?! (morrendo de rir) (se afasta)

Bia: Não se preocupem, não precisamos de um advogado. Sei que vamos sair dessa rapidinho.

Barbossa: Você sempre diz isso, mas nunca é assim.

Bia: Ter um pouquinho de otimismo é bom, Barbissito.

Vit: Exato, e afinal, o capitão Jack Sparrow está aqui para nos tirar dessa.

Barbossa: Podem esperar sentadas, porque se depender desse aí a coisa tá feia.

Jack: Sua falta de fé em mim me impressiona, Hector.

Davy Jones: Então prove que ele está errado e dê um jeito na situação.

Jack: Por que você não dá cara de peixe? Sou sempre eu! Tudo é sempre Jack Sparrow, mas não dessa vez! Eu vou sentar aqui e assistir como vocês se saem sem mim... (senta-se afastado deles)

Vit: Estamos condenados.

Bia: Que nada, o Barbs vai dar um jeito nisso em dois tempos.

Barbossa: Mas foi o Jack que nos colocou nessa situação, ele que tem que tirar.

Bia: Prove a ele que você é um capitão superior e resolva tudo sozinho.

Barbossa: Você tem razão. Eu mesmo resolvo.

Vit: Essa eu quero ver...

Davy Jones: Não, não, você tem o poder de sempre piorar tudo, deixa comigo.

Jack: O homem polvo vai nos salvar... (sem esperanças)  
Davy Jones: Só fique quieto, Sparrow... (vai até as grades) (com uma voz arrastada e doentia) Não estou me sentindo bem...  
Guardinha: Não vamos cair nessa, moço.  
Davy Jones: Ah! (cai de joelhos) (se encolhe) Pelos deuses, o que aconteceu com minha mão! (mostrando a mão que tinha se transformado numa garra de siri)  
Guarda: (se levanta assustado da cadeira) Eu não sou pago por isso! (sai correndo)  
Vit: Estamos tão acostumados com você assim, Davito, que é até estranho ver a reação das pessoas...

Davy Jones: (vai até próximo a grade) (se abaixa) (pega as chaves que haviam caído no chão devido ao pavor do guarda) Viram? Não foi preciso do "fantástico capitão Jack Sparrow" para salvar a pátria.

Jack: Foi um golpe de sorte...

Bia: O que importa é que estamos livres.

Davy Jones: (abrindo a porta da cela) (sorrindo vitorioso) Graças a mim.

Barbossa: Agora vai ficar se vangloriando disso a vida inteira... Mas não se esqueça que ainda não estamos livres, temos que passar pelos policiais na entrada...

Vit: Isso é fácil, é apenas sair como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, mesmo se isso fosse verdade, eles não achariam nem um pouco estranho dois homens com perna de pau, um deles meio peixe, acompanhados de duas moças, e um pirata de andar duvidoso saindo da delegacia...

Bia: (levanta o dedo) Meio _cefalópode_.

Jack: E se duvidoso significar sedutor, então tudo bem.

Davy Jones: Como um andar é sedutor?

Vit: Tudo com o Jack é sedutor...

Bia: Dã.

(Os piratas e as apresentadoras vão caminhando pelo corredor ladeado de celas)

Preso: (vendo-os do lado de fora): Ei, ei, será que poderiam me tirar daqui?

Bia e Vit: Claro. (se aproximam da cela)

Barbossa: Espera... (impede as duas de se aproximar) O que você fez?

Preso: Nada, sou inocente.

Jack: (irônico) Claro, nós também...

Davy Jones: Fale o que você fez e quem sabe talvez o tiramos daí.

Preso: Já disse, não fiz nada. (se vira para as duas) Moças, vocês duas parecem ser gentis, poderiam me tirar daqui, por favor?

Bia: Bem que eu gostaria, mas se o Barbs não deixa, eu não posso fazer nada...

Preso: Você deixa um homem te dizer o que fazer? Ou neste caso, o que _não_ fazer?

Bia: Não um homem qualquer, mas Hector Barbossa eu deixo. Desculpe, se ele não deixar, eu não posso fazer nada...

Preso: (se vira para Vit) Você me parece ser mais decidida... e então, vai me ajudar ?

Vit: Depende, você foi acusado de quê?  
Preso: De furto.

Vit: E o que você não roubou?  
Preso: Um fliperama.  
Vit: E por que você _não_ roubou um fliperama?!  
Jack: Esse cara não conhece felicidade...  
Vit: Espero que você apodreça nessa cela, seu porco imundo. (cuspe no chão da cela) (sai andando)  
Preso: Eu disse que ela era decidida...

Davy Jones: Até demais...

Barbossa: Pelo visto, você continuará aí.

Jack: Boa sorte, amigo (vai atrás da Vit em seguida)

Bia: Vai precisar (vai andando com Barbs e Davy pelo corredor)

(O pessoal vai andando pela delegacia)  
Policial anônimo: (os vê) (levanta a arma) (tremendo) P-p-parados.  
Davy Jones: (vai até ele decidido) (chega bem perto) (fala baixinho) Bu.  
Policial anônimo: (sai correndo e gritando)  
Bia e Vit: *.* ele é tão lindo.  
Jack: É exatamente o oposto, por isso que fogem dele.

Davy Jones: Você devia me agradecer Sparrow, se não fosse por mim, ainda estaríamos na cela.

Bia: Ele tem razão desta vez, Jack.

Jack: Espero que a feiura dele cuide dos outros policiais também, se não ter saído da cela não vai adiantar de nada porque nos colocarão lá de novo.

Vit: Tenha fé no Davyto, ele consegue.

Davy Jones: Não sei ao certo se isso é um elogio...

Bia: Tudo a ver com você é um elogio.

Vit: Claro, você é o elogio em pessoa.

Davy Jones: _Agora _vocês me bajulam?

Vit: Ei, eu sempre te bajulo!

Davy Jones: Você sempre bajula o Jack...

Vit: Eu bajulo os dois.

Davy Jones: Uma coisa anula a outra.

Barbossa: (interrompe) Dá pra sairmos daqui logo?

(Em seguida eles ouvem vários passos se aproximando)

Jack: É com você parceiro (dá um tapinha no ombro do Davy)

Davy Jones: (pensa) Peraí, mas o que garante que eles não atirarão em mim ao se assustarem?

Barbossa: Nada. Boa sorte. (empurra o Davy pro meio do corredor)

Davy Jones: (parado) (passos se aproximando mais) Ah não, eu não vou levar um tiro enquanto vocês fogem! (volta até os outros)

Jack: Não íamos fugir...

Davy Jones: Só fazer uma retirada estratégica, sei. (irônico)

Vit: Mas só você pode nos salvar agora.

Barbossa: Na verdade, eu poderia. Só não quero.

Davy Jones: Não quer levar chumbo, isso sim...

Bia: Acho que ninguém quer isso.

Vit: Esse medo de policias e armas é irracional, vocês têm que superar isso.

Barbossa: Então por que você não vai?

Vit: Sou alérgica a balas.

Bia: Então porque não vamos por ali? (indica um corredor estreito a esquerda)

(Policiais se aproximando cada vez mais)

Jack: Se eu não precisar levar um tiro, não vejo porque não...

Barbossa: Vamos logo!

(Todos entram no corredor estreito e vão caminhando por ele, até chegarem em uma sala pequena, que era uma espécie de depósito, onde haviam diversas caixas empilhadas e coisas fora do lugar)

Davy Jones: Fim da linha. E agora? Tem mais alguma ideia brilhante?

Bia: Na verdade, eu tenho sim. (indica uma pequena janela com basculante) Vamos sair por ali.

Davy Jones: Como eu disse: Fim da linha.

Jack: Querida, talvez você não entenda física, mas dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço. E os dois corpos seriam os nossos e a janela.

Bia: É só a gente passar pelos buracos da janela. Dã. E não, eu não entendo física.

Barbossa: E como você passou com oito em física no boletim?

Bia: A turma compartilhava informações.

Vit: Em massa.

Davy Jones: Isso não importa agora. O fato é que devemos procurar uma outra saída.

Bia: Fique a vontade pra fazer isso e dar de cara com os policiais e levar um tiro.

Davy Jones: Mas... (é interrompido)

Vit: Nada de "mas", todos nós vamos passar por aquela janela com vocês querendo ou não.

Barbossa: E como você sugere que façamos isso?

Vit: Boa pergunta... Bia (se vira pra ela, esperando uma resposta)

Bia: É simples nós... nós...

Jack: Quebramos o basculante e passamos.

Bia: Exato!

Vit: Viu, como sempre o Jack tem uma solução inteligente.

Barbossa: (irônico) Tá, e com o que o "senhor esperto" sugere que quebremos o basculante para passarmos?

Jack: É a vez do Hector ter alguma ideia desta vez.

Vit: Verdade, Hects, todos nós já tivemos uma ideia. Sua vez.

Barbossa: Está bem. (ele olha pela sala) (procurando algo)

Jack: O que está fazendo?

Barbossa: Tentando nos tirar daqui, e você?

Jack: (irônico) Assistindo você fracassar. (ri)

Bia: Não liga pra ele meu capitão, sei que você se sairá muito bem...

Barbossa: Obrigado. (continua a passar os olhos pela sala) Já sei! (pega uma cadeira) (joga contra a janela)

(quebra apenas o vidro, no entanto, não faz nenhum efeito contra a estrutura de metal do basculante)

Jack: (irônico) É, ele se saiu muito bem...

Bia: (irônica) Se não gostou, faz melhor então, bonitão.

Jack: Não, não, é a vez do seu capitão aqui. (apontando para o Barbossa) Ou será que ele não consegue...?

Bia: Claro que ele consegue. E ele vai fazer o melhor plano de fuga do mundo, você vai ver!

Davy Jones: Melhor do que a daquele cara no filme O Plano Perfeito?

Bia: Ok, esse não.

Barbossa: Ei!

Bia: Desculpa, mas ele fugiu muito belamente. Mas talvez você consiga...

Barbossa: (irônico) Obrigado pelo apoio.

Vit: Tive uma ideia! E por que a gente não... (é interrompida)

Bia: Nada disso! O Barbito que vai ter ideias agora, porque as dele são as melhores. (se vira pro Barbossa) Gostou do apoio agora?

Barbossa: (irônico) Obrigado.

Bia: Não foi nada, disponha Barbitito.

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos) Fale logo sua ideia Vit, senão nunca sairemos daqui.

Vit: Bom, eu tinha pensado em explodir a parede.

Jack: Boa ideia, apenas tem um pequeno problema... Com o que explodiríamos a parede?

Vit: Até parece que você não me conhece, Jackito. (tirando algo dos bolsos)

Davy Jones: Ah, Vit querida, o que é isso?

Vit: Ah, isso é meu remédio. (levanta um potinho).

Piratas: (suspiram aliviados)

Vit: E isso é nitroglicerina. (levantando outro potinho)

Piratas: (se afastam dela assustados)

Barbossa: Como você conseguiu isso!?

Davy Jones: É isso o que você pergunta, é por que ela estava com isso no bolso.

Vit: Eu consegui isso no laboratório onde eu estudo. E eu ando com isso no bolso em caso de emergência.

Bia: Tipo agora.

Jack: Acho que isso vai dar uma pena bem maior...

Vit: Agora, me deixem trabalhar. (vai até a parede)

Davy Jones: Não tenho palavras para descrever a minha preocupação com você mexendo com produtos explosivos

Vit: Não se preocupe Davyto, eu tenho experiência nessas coisas.

Barbossa: (mantendo-se distante) Apenas tente não perder um membro com isso...

Jack: Olha só quem fala! (olha pra perna de pau dele)

Bia: Gente, confiem na Vit, essa não é a primeira explosão dela.

Piratas: (assustados) (se viram para a Vit) Quantas coisas você já explodiu?

Vit: (ri de escárnio) Quantas paredes de delegacias, Bia?

Bia: Com essa... (fazendo contas no ar) Três.

Todos: O.O

Barbossa: Como?

Vit: (levanta o potinho de novo) (ainda virada para a parede)

Davy Jones: Por quê?

Bia: Bom, a primeira foi para treinar. A segunda, por tédio. E agora, por necessidade.

Jack: Quando vocês fazem isso com o trabalho e a faculdade?

Apresentadoras: Sempre há tempo para explosões.

Vit: (após preparar tudo) (se vira para eles) Acho melhor se afastarem...

(Todos se afastam) (Vit faz mais uma coisa próximo a parede, antes de sair correndo e se abrigar junto dos outros)

(Silêncio)

Barbossa: (irônico) É isso?

Davy Jones: Não funcionou.

Jack: (irônico) Ótima observação, Capitão Óbvio.

Vit: Mas porque não aconteceu nada?

Bia: Eu que lhe pergunto!

Vit: (se levanta) Eu vou lá dar um jeito...

Jack: Não. (a puxa de volta)

(Neste momento a parede explode, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor)

Vit: Jack. Não sabia que você sabia química.

Jack: Não sei, mas sei que se vai ter uma explosão, será quando alguém vai verificar.

Davy Jones: Verdade, você nunca viu desenho animado?

Barbossa: Principalmente o do coiote.

Davy Jones: Acho melhor sairmos logo daqui antes que os guardas apareçam.

Jack: Ótima ideia meu caro amigo cefalópode.

(Os piratas e as apresentadoras saem pelo enorme buraco que ficou onde antes era a parede)

(Do lado de fora, sirenes tocando alto e maior confusão)

Barbossa: E agora?! Vocês não esperam que eu saia correndo em fuga pela rua com essa perna, não é? (indicando sua perna de pau)

Davy Jones: Ah, é. Me esqueci que o novato não está acostumado a correr com a perna de pau... (ri) (debochado)

(Policiais se mobilizando para contê-los)

Jack: (olha) (vira para o Barbs) Os que ficam pra trás, são deixados para trás. Sinto muito, amigo. (começa a correr)

Vit: Ei! Espera por mim, Jack! (sai correndo atrás dele)

Davy Jones: (vira rapidamente pro Barbossa) Boa sorte. (começa a correr)

Barbossa: Ei!

Bia: (calma) Deixa eles Barby, eu tenho uma ideia melhor... (sorri)

(Depois de alguns minutos) (Jack, Vit e Davy já estavam um quarteirão de distância, exaustos de tanto correr)

Vit: (quase morrendo) Eu tenho asma, vão mais devagar! (mal conseguindo respirar)

Jack: (ofegante) Acho que não estão mais atrás de nós...

Davy Jones: Devem ter se dado por satisfeitos por prender o Barbossa e a Bia.

(Alguns segundos depois) (Um BMW preto conversível se aproxima)

Bia: (dirigindo) (para próxima a eles) (sorrindo vitoriosa) Por acaso precisam de uma carona?

Jack: Sim, obrigado. (vai entrando)

Barbossa: (sério) (no banco do carona) (trava as portas do carro antes que o Jack pudesse entrar) Pois vai ficar querendo. Se bem me lembro vocês nos abandonaram pra morrer.

Jack: Não seja dramático!

Davy Jones: Afinal, onde vocês conseguiram o carro?

Bia: Na garagem ao lado onde a polícia guarda os automóveis apreendidos.

Vit: (indo exausta até o carro) Ainda bem que alguém aqui tem boas ideias.

Davy Jones: E que algum rico estava acima do limite.

Bia: Verdade, eu não ia roubar um carro não belo.

Vit: (tenta abrir a porta)

Barbossa: Vocês não podem entrar depois de nos deixar para trás...

Vit: (nem o ouvindo) (pula a porta) (senta no banco) (olha pro Barbs) Falou alguma coisa?

Barbossa: Nada não... (abre as portas)

Davy Jones e Jack: (entram cada um do lado da Vit)

Vit: Gostei o carro.

Bia: É bem melhor que o Camaro.

Davy Jones: Acho que batemos algum recorde de roubo de carros de luxo...

Vit: Vou procurar saber. (pega um guinness)

Jack: E agora, para onde vamos?

Bia: Continuar a nossa viagem, é claro.

Davy Jones: Depois de tudo o que passamos vocês ainda vão continuar a viagem?! Por muito menos as pessoas normais já cancelariam...

Vit: Sorte sua que nós não somos normais

Davy Jones: Eu não acho que seja sorte...

Barbossa: Mas a polícia não deixará barato após a gente explodir a delegacia

Bia: Assim é que é divertido

Vit: Quem sabe role até uma perseguição em alta velocidade. (animada)

Barbossa: Nem dê ideias. Eu só concordei entrar nesse carro após fazê-la prometer que não ultrapassaria o limite de velocidade.

Bia: Isso é verdade.

Jack: Pelo visto, não poderemos passar dos 20km/h.

Barbossa: Comigo na frente, são minhas regras.

Bia: Apoiado... No entanto, meu amado capitão, devo dizer que infelizmente você não especificou esse limite, portanto ficará a meu critério decidir...

(O carro acelera e alcança os 100km/h)

Barbossa: (agarrado no banco) Por quê?

Vit: Com a Bia, você tem que deixar tudo direitinho para não se dar mal...

Jack: Disse a garota que perdeu a alma para ela...

Vit: Não perdi, fiz uma troca.

Davy Jones: A qual os termos não ficaram muito claros, imagino.

Bia: Nada disso, o anel pela alma. Foi um trato justo, e eu cumpri minha parte.

Barbossa: Ok, ok, mas agora pode por favor manter os olhos na estrada? (preocupado)

Bia: (olhando para ele) Mas eu estou olhando para a estrada.

Barbossa: Não tá nada.

Bia: Não? Ah, desculpa é que contigo do meu lado eu não consigo olhar para mais nada a não ser você, Barbyto (sorri)

Jack: (finge vomitar ao ouvir as palavras dela)

Davy Jones: (preocupado) Isso não é muito legal de saber, estando a 180km/h...

Barbossa: (olhando para a Bia) Eu até ficaria lisonjeado com suas palavras se na situação eu não estivesse correndo perigo de morrer em uma batida frontal...

Bia: Adoro quando você diz isso... (sussurros apaixonados)

Davy Jones: Realmente não entendo essa garota...

Vit: Ninguém entende.

Jack: Sabe o que eu não entendo?

Davy Jones: Como elas ainda não foram internadas?

Barbossa: Como ninguém nunca foi prendê-las por nos manter em cativeiro implícito?

Jack: Não, isso eu entendo.

Barbossa e Davy Jones: Como?

Jack: Mas o que eu não entendo é como a Vit tinha nitroglicerina nos bolsos, sendo que tivemos que passar por um revistamento.

Davy Jones: Sparrow, a palavra é "revista". (corrige)

Jack: Mas eu não li revista nenhuma.

Barbossa: Não revista de ler idiota, revista de revistar.

Jack: Eu tenho culpa se o cara de polvo não é específico?

Davy Jones: Você é que tem raciocínio lento.

Vit: Mas para a informação de vocês, ninguém nos revistou.

Bia: Tá pensando o quê?! Que iríamos deixar um bando de policiais passar a mão em nós?! Nem pensar!

Vit: Se fossem até bonitos a gente abria uma exceção, mas esse não era o caso...

Bia: Verdade, ou se fosse um bombeiro.

Apresentadoras: (suspiram sonhadoras) Bombeiros.

Piratas: (reviram os olhos)

(O relógio da Bia começa a apitar)

Bia: Ih, o programa já está ficando muito grande. (desliga o alarme)

Barbossa: (quase tem um ataque cardíaco ao vê-la fazer isso enquanto dirigia)

Vit: Vamos encerrar então.

Bia: (se vira para a câmera) Até o próximo programa, minha gente.

Barbossa: Deus! (se segurando no acento)

Bia: Nossa, Barbs, nunca achei que você fosse tão religioso.

Davy Jones: Não, ele é um covarde mesmo.

Jack: Você diz isso, mas está morrendo de medo também.

Davy Jones: (abre a boca para responder)

Vit: (o interrompe) Tchau, galera, até a proxima.

Davy Jones e Jack: Até.

**E as viagens no p'q sempre são divertidas C:**

**Reviews?**

**pergunta do dia: se vocês pudessem passar um dia com alguns dos nossos piratas, quem seria, onde seria e por quê?**

**eu passaria com o Jack numa convenção de anime, só para ver o Jack fazendo cosplay de Zero :3**

**ou com o Davy num parque aquático, só para ver a reação de todo mundo C:**


	26. Dia dos namorados

_**Essa fic é obra da Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore. Esperamos que vocês gostem C:**_

(Câmera filmando um apartamento super bagunçado)

Bia: (aparece na frente dela) Tá filmando?

Vit: Tá. (vai pro lado da Bia)

Apresentadoras: (sorrindo) Olá pessoal!

Bia: Vocês devem ter notado que esse não é nosso estúdio habitual.

Vit: Depois da nossa ultima viagem nós nos encontramos agora em certa restrição devido a uma punição imposta pelas autoridades.

Bia: Ou seja, estamos em prisão domiciliar.

Vit: Mas não se preocupem, pois isso não nos impedirá de fazer o programa...

Bia: E este de fato será um bem especial, porque é dia dos namorados!

(Apresentadoras jogam coraçõeszinhos de papel para cima)

Jack: (todo espremido entre a bagunça das duas) Vocês ainda tentam fazer programas especiais?

Barbossa: É, sempre estamos atrasados mesmo e sempre dá errado.

Vit: É por isso que é especial.

Bia: É tão especial que comemoramos em datas diferentes às das pessoas normais.

Vit: E temos um jeito especial de fazê-lo.

Barbossa: Um que nos traz ferimentos...

Jack: Ainda bem que o cara de peixe ameaçou o juiz para dar a vocês uma pena pequena.

Todos: (esperam) (olham para os lados)

Vit: Ué, cadê o Davito?

Davy Jones: (com uma voz abafada) Aqui. (uma garra aparece no meio de lençóis sujos)

Bia: Como você apareceu aí?

Davy Jones: Eu não sei, eu estava andando pelo apartamento e, de repente, caí aqui.

(Bia e Vit o puxam para fora da montanha de roupas e lençóis)

Barbossa: Olhe o estado desse apartamento, parece até que foram roubadas ! (várias coisas fora do lugar, roupas em cima do sofá e uma bagunça geral )

Davy Jones: Vocês deviam fazer uma faxina (abrindo espaço no sofá para se sentar)

Vit: Mas nós fizemos.

Bia: Vocês deviam ver como estava antes...

Piratas: Por favor, não... (imaginando a bagunça)

Vit: Mas vamos ao que interessa!

Barbossa: Vocês vão fazer perguntas pertinentes?

Davy Jones: Ou qualquer tipo de pergunta?

Bia e Vit: Não.

Bia: Vamos chamar convidados especiais.

Vit: No plural.

Davy Jones: Para mim, vocês já tinham chamado todo mundo que é importante para a história...

Jack: A não ser que vocês convidaram a Angelica, o que é muito pouco provável...

Barbossa: No especial de dia dos namorados? Menos provável ainda.

Bia: Como sempre o Barbs está certo.

Vit: Nós chamamos pessoas bem melhores

Davy Jones: Ou seja, nenhuma mulher

Bia:(desconfiada) Por que você iria querer que chamássemos uma mulher, Davy ?

Davy Jones: Bom, é dia dos namorados, e isso tecnicamente implica em ter mulheres e homens como convidados

Bia: Nós duas de mulher já é o suficiente

Vit: E além do mais, hoje em dia não é considerado casal apenas um homem e uma mulher, deixe de ser preconceituoso !

Jack: Resumindo, quem vocês chamaram ?

Apresentadoras: Os lordes piratas !

(Nada acontece)

Apresentadoras: (limpam a garganta) Os lordes piratas!

(Nada acontece)

Bia: Ninguém segue o roteiro hoje em dia...

Jack: Mas isso não é ao vivo?

Davy Jones e Barbossa: (dão de ombros)

(Batidas fortes na porta)  
Vit: (indo até lá) Quem é? (cantando)

Pessoa do lado de fora: Ammand, lorde pirata do Mar Negro. Essa porta está trancada.

Vit: (gira a chave) Não está mais.

(A porta é aberta)

Lordes Piratas: (entram no apartamento)

Capitan Chevalle: (com seu sotaque francês) Nossa, vocês foram roubadas?

Bia: Será possível que todos que entram aqui tem que fazem essa pergunta?!

Vit: Para deixar claro, nós não fomos roubadas!

Vilanueva: Como podem ter certeza? (olhando as montanhas de coisas espalhadas)

Jocard: (irônico) Gostei do visual, Barbossa. (ri) (olhando a perna de pau dele)

Bia: (séria) Eu acho que ele está ótimo assim. Tem alguma coisa contra?

Jocard: (rindo) (abre a boca para responder)

Davy Jones: (olhando sério para ele) (ameaçadoramente) É, tem alguma coisa contra?

Jocard: (vê a perna de pau do Davy) Não, nada.

Davy e Bia: Acho bom.

Vit: Bom, agora que todos os lorde piratas estão aqui...

Angria: (com sua voz fina)Na verdade, está faltando a... (é interrompido)

Jack: Não está faltando ninguém! (o manda um olhar alertado)

Chevalle: Não, somos os sete lorde piratas e só tem seis.

Jack: Somos sete. (apontando para o Davy)

Ammand: Mas e quanto à Elizabeth Turner?

Apresentadoras: (olham para ele com olhares assassinos)

Barbossa: Não fale esse nome, pelo coração de Davy Jones!

Villanueva: Porque? Ela também é um dos lordes, e ainda por cima, rainha pirata.

Vit: (irritada) (sarcástica) Graças a quem? (olha feio pro Jack)

Jack: Em minha defesa, eu queria votar em mim mesmo que sou mais merecedor, no entanto, sabia que daria empate novamente.

Bia: (irritada) Então votou nela ?! Devia ter votado no Barbossa!

Barbossa: Exato!

Ammand: Nada disso, devia votar em mim!

Chevalle: Não! Em mim!

(Os piratas começam a discutir)

Ching: Silêncio! O que passou passou, não vale a pena brigar pelo passado. E além do mais já estava na hora de uma mulher ser rainha pirata.

Sumbhajee: Não me venha com essa de "poder feminino" novamente...

Ching, Bia, Vit: Tem algo contra o poder feminino?

Homens: (engolem em seco) Não, é claro que não.

Vit: Mas não precisamos _daquelazinha_.

Bia: Sim, o Davito vai ser o lorde pirata do Mar da China Meridional.

Apresentadoras: (soltam serpentina no Davy) Ehhh.

Davy Jones: (silêncio)

Apresentadoras: (pegam a serpentina do chão) Nos falamos... (soltam a serpentina de novo no Davy) Ehhh.

Davy Jones: (silêncio)

Apresentadoras: (pegam a serpentina de novo)

Barbossa: Parem com isso!

Bia: Por que ele não está comemorando com a gente?

Davy Jones: Eu sou o capitão do Holandês Voador, não um lordezinho pirata.

Lordes Piratas: (fazem cara feia para ele)

Jack: Você _era_.

Apresentadoras: O Will não é o capitão!

Angria: (abre a boca)

Barbossa: Nem tente...

Vit: Pois bem, vamos logo ao que interessa e começar a fazer perguntas.

Bia: A primeira é para o capitão Chevalle. (se vira para ele) Por que seu nome significa "cavalo" em francês?

Chevalle: (estranhando a pergunta) Não significa não.

Bia: Ah, eu fiz aula de francês por três anos, eu sei o que estou falando...

Chevalle: E eu nasci na França, também sei o que estou falando e não significa nada disso...

Vit: Alguém tem um dicionário de francês?

Chevalle: Não preciso de dicionário. "cavalo" em francês é cheval, meu nome é Cheval_le_

Vit: (olhando para Bia) Isso explica porque você foi reprovada no francês...

Bia: Francês é uma língua muito difícil.

Vit: E muito pomposa e feia.

Chevalle: Como é que é?

Vit: Sua língua é feia. E sem graça.

Jack: Querida, não acho que é uma boa falar isso da língua nativa de um lorde pirata.

Vit: E por que não tem nenhum lorde pirata russo?

Barbossa: Você e sua fixação por russos...

Vit: Falando nisso... (olha para o Barbossa) Eu ainda não tive minha vingança.

Barbossa: (engole em seco) Teve sim, não lembra? Naquele dia em que você... fez aquilo comigo... (tenta enrolá-la)

Vit: Se eu não me lembro, a vingança não foi tão boa. Novo objetivo de dia dos namorados: vingança!

Jack: Achei que esse objetivo fosse velho...

Bia: Não, não, nada de vingança com o Barbitito, eu não permito ainda mais no dia dos namorados.

Barbossa: (para Vit) (sorrindo) Viu? Sou intocável.

Vit: (ameaçadora) Ela não vai estar sempre por perto para te proteger Hector, que quando este momento chegar eu estarei bem aqui...

Barbossa: (ri) Vai sonhando! Se não notou ela não desgruda de mim um segundo.

Vit: Veremos... Veremos...

Jack: A que ponto chegou Hector, sendo ameaçado por uma garota e ainda se valendo de proteção de outra? Que decadência...

Barbossa: Você só está com inveja, Sparrow! (passa os braços ao redor da Bia)

Jack: Por que eu teria? Também tenho uma garota para me proteger... (passa os braços ao redor da Vit)

Davy Jones: (irônico) Os dois são realmente muito corajosos... Eu sim, me garanto por mim mesmo e não preciso de ninguém para me proteger. (estufa o peito)

Ching: (sorrindo) Eu te protejo se você quiser, Jones...

Vit: (sussurrando para a Bia) É impresão minha, ou rolou um clima?

Bia: (sussurra de volta) Um climão.

Ching: Não estou dando em cima de um polvo.

Vit: (ainda sussurrando para a amiga) Acha que ela nos escuta?

Bia: Não tenho certeza...

Ching: (revira os olhos) O apartamento de vocês é minusculo e estou acostumada a ouvir homens em um navio enorme com o barulho de ondas. Claro que escuto vocês.

Bia: (ainda sussurrando) Ok, talvez ela esteja escutando...

Ching: (joga os braços para cima) Eu desisto.

Villanueva: Além do mais a Ching merece alguém com mais classe que o Jones.

Jocard: Mas ela não era apaixonada pelo falecido Sao Feng? (rindo)

Ching: Isso é mentira!

Chevalle: Não era o que comentavam sobre vocês...

Ching: Eram apenas fofocas, eu não tinha nada com o Sao Feng.

Ammand: Mas pelo que diziam por aí, queria ter...

Vit: (sonhadora) Ah, Quem não iria querer?

(Todos olham pra ela sérios)

Vit: Ora, mas é verdade. O jeito oriental dele é muito charmoso.

Bia: Ching é muito velha pro Sao Feng...

Ching: E você é muito nova pro Barbossa!

Bia: Mas a chance dele me querer nova é muito maior do que a do Sao Feng te querer velha.

Piratas: Ui...

Vit: Homens são tão porcos, sempre querendo a novinha.

Jack: Você só está falando isso porque seu ex-namorado te trocou por uma mais nova.

Vit: Meu ex-falso-namorado. (o corrige)

Barbossa: (abre a boca) (a fecha) Não quero nem perguntar.

Bia: Ela pediu pra um amigo fingir ser namorado dela, mas ele começou a namorar de verdade com uma menina mais nova. Traição de falso namorado.

Vit: O pior tipo de traição que existe.

Davy Jones: Bom, tem aquela em que a mulher que você ama te deixa para tras...

Jack: Ou quando uma mulher finge que gosta de você, mas depois te mata...

Os dois: (lembrando das mulheres malucas que eles já conheceram)

Chevalle: Podemos voltar as perguntas.

Bia: Quando você diz voltar, você quer dizer que já começamos.

Vit: O que nunca aconteceu, então você quis dizer "podemos começar com as perguntas".

Bia: O que quer dizer que... (é interrompida)

Ammand: Podemos ir logo com isso?!

Vit: Ok, apressado. Bia, pegue a lista de perguntas.

Bia: Tá. Só um minuto pra eu achar... (começa a procurar nas pilhas de coisas sobre o sofá)

Vit: Anda logo.

Bia: Seria mais rápido se você me ajudasse (vasculhando ao redor dos piratas que estavam sentados)

(Vit vai ajudá-la)

Davy Jones: (acha uma folha de caderno proximo a ele) Aqui (da para elas)

Vit: (pega)(lê)

Vit: Como vocês se tornaram lordes piratas?

Jocard: (abre a boca)

Bia: (o interrompe) Não gosto de perguntas em conjunto.

Vit: Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

Bia: Desculpa se eu acho que deviamos fazer nossos convidados especiais se sentirem especiais,

Vit: Já tem especiais no nome dele, não precisamos fazer mais nada.

Bia: Mas que fique resistrado que eu não gosto disso.

Vit: (escreve numa folha) Podemos agora?

Bia: Podemos. mas deixa que eu faço a pergunta individualmente para parecer mais profissional. Capitão Jocard, como se tornou um lorde pirata ?

Vit:(revira os olhos) Grande diferença

Bia: Deixe ele responder.

Jocard: Bom, eu era um escravo na Jamaica, me rebelei contra meu senhor, matei o capataz e fugi. Depois disso embarquei em um navio pirata, onde trabalhei por um bom tempo. Ganhei a confiança do capitão que era um lorde pirata, antes de morrer ele me escolheu como sucessor.

Vit: (aperta a buzina de mão)

Bia: Sem graça!

Vit: Se bem que tem escravos na conversa...

Bia: É, aceitável.

Jocard: Como é?

Apresentadoras: (o ignoram)

Vit: Vamos ver se a próxima história é mais emocionante?

Bia: Ching, como você se tornou a lorde pirata do Oceano Pacifico?

Vit: (a corrige) Lady.

Bia: Como?

Vit: O feminino de lord é lady. Ching é lady pirata.

Bia: Não tem a mesma sonoridade...

Vit: Verdade, deve ser por isso que não tem muitas mulheres ladies piratas...

Bia: (abre a boca para responder)

Ching: (fala antes dela) Minha antecessora era mulher. Nos conhecemos quando atraquei o navio dela. Lutamos até a morte e, antes de ela morrer, ela me fez tornar lorde pirata, pois disse que mulheres tem que ter seu lugar na Baía do Naufrágio.

Bia: Concordo, mas não precisava fazer de uma mulher rainha pirata.

Vit: Ainda mais aquelazinha...

Ching: Eu achei que foi bom ela virar rainha, já tava na hora das mulheres comandarem. Claro que eu preferiria que fosse eu, mas nem tudo é perfeito...

Villanueva: Também acho que você seria uma rainha bem melhor do que ela... Ela é muito jovem pro cargo

Ching: Tá me chamando de velha?!

Villanueva: Não. De mais experiente.

Bia: Ou seja, ele está eufemizando, no fundo quer dizer que é velha.

Villanueva: Não quer dizer não. Eu apenas acho que a Ching daria uma rainha melhor. Não concordam comigo? (se vira pros demais lordes)

Ammand: Não nos meta nessa, amigo.

Vit: Mas concordo com Villanueva.

Bia: Eu também. Não na parte de velha, mas que a Ching seria uma rainha melhor.

Jack: Vocês só estão concordando com ele porque ele falou mal da Elizabeth.

Vit: E existe algo que merece mais concordância?

Bia: Villanueva está certíssimo em falar mal da Vacabeth, ela era a pior escolha para rainha.

Barbossa: E quem votou nela? (olhando para Jack)

Jack: Eu votei nela por que eu ia conseguir convencê-la a fazer o que eu queria.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Que seria ser trocado para mim por um ferreiro?

Jack: Meu plano deu certo e é isso que importa.

Barbossa: Pare de mentir, a maior parte dos seus planos você improvisa, não tem nada de planejado.

Jack: E desde quando os _seus_ planos funcionam?

Barbossa: Tudo o que eu planejo dá certo.

Davy Jones: O problema é que você também nunca se dá o trabalho de planejar nada.

Bia: Isso não é verdade. Barbs é muito organizado com planejamentos.

Jack: Ele levou dez anos para achar as moedas de ouro asteca, isso já põe em dúvida o que você disse.

Bia: Mas eram 362! Não é fácil de achar!

Barbossa: No meu lugar você iria levar cem anos, Jack!

Jack: Cem anos imortal, meu amigo.

Barbossa: (irônico) E sentir nada, meu amigo.

Vit: Falando nisso, eu tenho uma pergunta.

Davy Jones: Ainda bem uma pergunta nesse programa...

Vit: Se o Jackie pegou uma moeda, ele não sente nada também?

Barbossa: Ele sente fome...

Jack: É de nome.

Bia: Coitado do Jackietito... (faz carinho no macaco no ombro do Barbs)

Jack: Ele que quis pegar a moeda...

Vit: (bate no braço dele) Que feio, Jack.

Bia: (grita) Ah!

Todos: (se assustam)

Davy Jones: O que foi?!

Bia: Lembrei de uma pergunta que eu quero fazer a muito tempo e sempre esqueço.

Vit: É para algum dos convidados?

Bia: Não, é pro Barbs.

Vit: Temos que fazer perguntas aos convidados especiais. (aponta pros lordes)

Bia: Mas você pode fazer a pergunta sobre o macaco e eu não posso fazer a minha?! Não é justo!

Barbossa: Deixe ela fazer.

Jack: Duvido que seja interessante... Aposto que é algo do tipo "Barbs, por que você é tão fofo?" (faz uma vozinha irritante)

Bia: Não é nada disso, a pergunta é muito interessante.

Vit: (revira os olhos) Tá, então faz.

Bia: Pois bem. Barbs, no filme 1 quando a Elizabeth é levada até o Pérola junto com o medalhão asteca que está com ela, e a mesma ameaça jogar o medalhão ao mar caso você não faça o que ela quer, porque você simplismente não deixou ela jogar e depois mandava seus homens andarem debaixo d água pra pegar de volta?

Davy Jones: Até que em fim pergunta com conteúdo

Barbossa: Bom... eu...

Jack: Não tinha pensado nisso, não é?

Vit: Ah, assim não teria filme...

Bia: Mas aí a Vacabeth não teria durado mais que meia hora.

Vit: Agora estou em dilema. Por um lado, uma série de filmes que eu amo mais que tudo. Por outro, a não existencia da Elizabeth. (fica refletindo)

Davy Jones: A Elizabeth é tão ruim que você a odeia mais do que ama POTC?

Bia: É porque POTC seria perfeito sem ela...

Barbossa: Quer dizer que não somos perfeitos? (faz cara de cachorro perdido)

Bia: Own, Barbito, não é isso... É que ela é tão errada que atrapalha a perfeição de vocês.

Jocard: Nossa, vocês realmente a odeiam...

Vit: E você devia odiá-la também.

Bia: Até o final do programa, conseguimos fazê-lo odiá-la.

Apresentadoras e Elizabeth Haters: Não tem como não odiar.

(Batidas na porta)

Vit: Ah, o que será agora?

Bia: Deixe eu ver. (vai e abre a porta)

Sindico: (sério) Os vizinhos estão reclamando do barulho.

Vit: Mas não estamos fazendo barulho algum...

Bia: Você é que está de marcação conosco.

Sindico: (vê varias pessoas no apartamento delas) As senhoritas sabem que tem um limite de visitas por apartamento que permite no máximo seis pessoas.

Vit: Mas tecnicamente de visitas só temos seis mesmo

Bia: Exato. Eles três moram aqui do lado, não conta como visita. (ela aponta pro Davy, Barbs e Jack)

Sindico: Mas eles estão no apartamento, e isso conta. (vira pros três) Por sinal, os senhores passam muito tempo no apartamento de duas garotas, isso não pega bem. A senhora do apartamento do lado fica incomodada com isso.

Vit: Deve ser ciúme porque ela é uma velha solteirona e nós temos homens que se importam conosco...

Sindico: Isso já não me diz respeito.

Bia: (irônica) Curioso, mas diz respeito o número de homens que entram no nosso apartamento...

Sindico: Só estou preocupado com a integridade do prédio.

Bia: Seu prédio só tem fofoqueiros de plantão, vá se preocupar com isso.

Vit: Ou com o fato de estarmos sem água no banheiro de visita desde quando chegamos aqui.

Bia: É com isso que um sindico tem que fazer.

Vit: Não se intrometer na vidas das pessoas.

Sindico: (ficando vermelho de raiva) (abre a boca para responder)

Bia: (fecha a porta na cara do sindico)

Vit: Ok, vamos procurar algum novo lugar para morar...

Bia: Que aceite nosso cachorro, nossa tartaruga e nossos piratas.

Jack: (irônico) Que tal vocês morarem no estudio?

Apresentadoras: (abrem um sorriso) Temos um plano B.

Jack: Eu estava brincando...

Chevalle: Vocês têm um cachorro e uma tartaruga sendo que não pode?

Vit: (aponta para o Barbis) Ele tem um macaco.

Barbossa: Mas meu macaco pode ser encontrado dentro do meu apartamento, já o cachorro de vocês e a tartaruga está perdido nessa bagunça. (olhando o caos que está o lugar)

Bia: Isso é pro sindico não os encontrar.

Davy Jones: Ou ninguém encontrar. (olhando em volta)

Vit: (calma) Eles devem estar por aí.

Bia: Se bem que eu não vejo o Diablo desde ontem de manhã. (procurando na bagunça)

Vit: Você só se preocupa com o cachorro e nada com a tartaruga! (revoltada)

Bia: Isso é porque a tartaruga consegue se virar bem sozinha. Tem histórias de tartarugas que sobreviveram vinte anos num porão sem que ninguém tratasse delas... agora vai tentar fazer isso com um cachorro.

Vit: Sua sádica. Eu te coloco num porão antes de colocar nosso Diabinho.

Bia: Own, você é tão fofa.

Lordes Piratas: (não entendendo as meninas)

Jack: Um dia, você se acostuma.

Davy Jones: Não acostuma nada.

Vit: (irritada) Dá pros bonitos nos ajudarem a achar o Diablo e a Tortuguita, por favor?

Barbossa, Davy Jones e Jack: (resmungam) (começam a procurar os bichos das duas)

Bia: (se vira o resto dos piratas) Seis lordes piratas procuram melhor que dois.

Angria: Que jeito educado de tratar os convidados especiais. (começa a procurar os bichos com os outros)

Vit: Nossos bichinhos são especiais também.

Bia: Verdade, o Diablo traz nosso jornal até a mesa.

Jack: Vocês não têm jornal.

Vit: Não, mas o vizinho do lado tem.

Jack: (irônico) Por que será que o sindico não gosta de vocês?

Davy Jones: Mas como iremos achar uma tartaruga e um cachorrinho pequeno nessa confusão? Mal consigo ver meus pés de tanta bagunça!

Vit: E quem disse que o Diablo é pequeno?

Barbossa: (se preocupando) De que raça é exatamente esse cachorro?

Davy Jones: Ah, pelo meu coração! (grita) (com um pastor alemão rosnando para ele)

Piratas: (se afastam do cachorro)

Bia: Diablo! Você está aí, bebê! (fazendo carinho nele)

(Cão ainda fitando o Davy rosnando)

Vit: (pro Davy) Acho que ele gostou de você.

Davy Jones: Mas ele está rosnando! (assustado)

Bia: Por isso mesmo, quando ele não gosta ele nem rosna, só ataca.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Obrigado, estou bem mais tranquilo agora...

Vit: Você diz isso, mas o entregador de pizza de ontem estaria com inveja desta situação.

Bia: Agora quando a gente pede pizza para lá, temos que avisar que tem que vir com proteção.

Davy Jones: Estou adorando a conversa, mas vocês podem fazê-lo parar de rosnar para mim? (ainda olhando o cão)

Vit: Diabinho, ele é amigo.

Diablo: (ainda rosnando)

Vit: Prontinho.

Davy Jones: Como assim prontinho, ele está fazendo a mesma coisa que estava fazendo antes.

Bia: Exato, nesse momento ele já teria avançado em você.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Seu cachorro é uma graça...

Jack: A culpa não é do bicho se acha que você é jantar com essa cara de peixe.

Vit: Falando em jantar, cadê a Tortuguita?

Barbossa: (irônico) Deve estar fugindo...

Vit: :c

Bia: Calma, Vit, a Tortuguita não iria fugir de você. (vai reconfortá-la) (olha feio pro Barbs) Ela já perdeu uma tartaruga, Barbs, não dá pra ser mais sensível?

Barbossa: Como?

Jack: Tendo sentimentos.

Barbossa: Não, como ela já perdeu uma tartaruga?

Bia: Só procure, ok?

Diablo: (ainda rosnando para o Davy)

Davy Jones: Acho que vou ficar quietinho aqui...

Barbossa: Mas eu não entendo, como uma pessoa pode perder uma tartaruga assim ?

Bia: Não importa, Hector. Continue a procurar.

Vit: (grita)Da primeira vez ela fugiu, tá ?!

Davy Jones:(irônico) Realmente, eu não faço idéia porque sua primeira tartaruga fugiria...

Vit: Nem eu !

Bia: A Vit ficou arrasada quando isso aconteceu.

Jack: O mais estranho é como você deixou uma tartaruga fugir, afinal, elas não são tão rápidas assim...

Vit: É isso o que elas querem que você pense, mas elas correm que nem uma desgraça quando querem.  
Piratas: (ironicos) Claro.  
Bia: É verdade, eu não acreditava nisso também, mas quado colocamos comida no prato da Tortuguita, ela corre.  
Vit: Isso porque o Diablo gosta de comida de tartaruga.  
ê já comeu ração de cachorro? É ruim demais.  
Vit: Cachorros não sentem gosto que nem a gente. Eles têm poucas papilas gustativas.  
Jack: Então por que os cachorros sempre ficam de olho, pedindo comida, quando estamos comendo.  
Vit: Por causa do cheiro.

Barbossa: (irônico) Desculpa interromper esse assunto super interessante, mas que tal continuarem com o que interessa?

Bia: Já vamos, Barbits.

Jack: Novo apelido?

Bia: Sim, gostou?

Davy Jones: Você já está fazendo apelidos do apelido.

Vit: Apelidos nunca são demais, Davyiêh.

Bia: Pois bem, vamos voltar as perguntas. (se vira para o Sumbhajee Angria) Por que você tem essa voz fina?

Angria: O quê?

Vit: Bia, não se faz esse tipo de pergunta!

Bia: Desculpa.

Vit: É assim: Você se importaria em nos dizer por que o senhor tem uma voz tão aguda comparada as de outros homens?

Angria: (ficando vermelho de raiva)

Jack: Faltou o complemento: E tão normal para uma mulher?

Vit: Obrigada, Jackititito.

Angria: (rangendo os dentes)

Bia: Ih, acho que ele está ficando com raiva...

Vit: É, já tem fumaça saindo dos ouvidos dele.

Bia: (surpresa) Onde?

Vit: Não, é forma de falar que ele está com muita raiva mesmo.

Bia: Mas isso não faz sentido.

Vit: (dando de ombros) Não fui eu quem inventou isso...

Bia: Tá, vamos a proxima pergunta... (procura o papel com as perguntas) (não acha) Maldição! Onde foi parar agora?

Vit: Estava com você!

Bia: Não, estava com você!

(As duas começam a discutir)

Davy Jones: (interrompe) Eu sei com quem está.

Apresentadoras: (se viram para ele)

Davy Jones: Está com ele. (aponta para o Diablo, que destruia um pedaço de papel)

Bia: Dih! Seu feio! Solte já!

(O cão solta o papel)

Vit: (pega) Bom, acho que ainda dá para ler... (papel com as perguntas todo amassado e babado pelo cachorro)

Bia: Então faz a próxima pergunta.

Vit: Ok. A próxima é para o Davy. (tentando ler) (para Bia) Que palavra é essa?

Bia: (vai olhar) (lê) "Por que".

Vit: Davy, por que... (interrompe) (para Bia) E essa?

Bia: "você".

Vit: Davy, por que você... (interrompe novamente) (para Bia) O que está escrito aqui? (forçando a vista para tentar entender)

Bia: "só percebeu".

Vit: Obrigada. (retoma a pergunta) Davy, por que você só percebeu... (para novamente)

Davy Jones:(grita) Pelo amor de Deus! Será que dá para ler isso logo?! (nervoso)

Bia: (pega o papel) Tá, calma Sr. estressadinho. (lê) Por que você só percebeu a chegada de Lorde Becket no seu navio com o coração, quando eles já estavam lá dentro? Não tinha ninguém de vigia no convés para vê-los chegando e _apertar_?

Jack: "Apertar"? Tem certeza que é isso?

Bia: É isso que está escrito aqui.

Barbossa: (olha o papel por cima do ombro dela) A palavra é "alertar". Isso é um "L" não um "P".

Vit: Já disse pra você comprar um caderno de caligrafia...

Bia: Se eu entendo, não preciso.

Jack: Bom, nem você entendeu, então...

Bia: (manda um olhar assassino para ele)

Jack: Sua letra é linda e legível. (sorrindo que nem comercial)

Bia: Obrigada, Jack.

Vit: E qual a resposta, Davitito?

Davy Jones: Tinha sim, só que você sabe como são os amaldiçoados, não é? (começa a rir) Eles são tipo: Eu temo a morte e a esfregões. (começa a rir histericamente)

Vit: (começa a rir também)

Resto: (ficam olhando sem entender)

Bia: Ela ri se tiver outra pessoa rindo...

Ching: (interrompe) Com licença, não era para vocês fazerem perguntas para nós também?

Villanueva: E perguntas que tenham a ver com o dia dos namorados, afinal é especial de dia dos namorados, não é?

Jocard: Ele tem razão, até agora nenhuma pergunta abordou o tema.

Vit: Com licença, mas quem são as apresentadoras?

Ammand: Vocês?

Bia: E quem está no comando?

Ammand: Vocês?

Vit: Exato! Bia, dá um doce para ele.

Bia: (dá um caramelo para o Ammand) Bom rapaz.

Barbossa: O que foi isso? Porque ele ganha doce? Não é justo!

Vit: Ele respondeu corretamente.

Bia: Mas não se preocupe Barbs, eu te dou um também.

Vit: Nada disso, doce é só para aqueles que acertam a pergunta ou a música do dia.

Bia: A qual por sinal ninguém acerta há muito tempo...

Barbossa: (desiste de argumentar) Isso são coisas para as quais a vida não te _prepara_ para enfrentar... (revira os olhos)

Apresentadoras: Ah! ele falou!

Música tocando:_ Prepara, que agora é hora do show das poderosas, que descem rebolam..._

(A música acaba)

Vit: Você tinha que escolher _essa _música...

Bia: Mas foi sua vez de escolher.

Vit: Eu não ia escolher um funk.

Bia: Não fui eu também.

Vit: Mas o Fred disse que era sua vez. Eu me lembro porque eu tinha escolhido a música do Mirmo Zibang.

Bia: O Fred também falou que era sua vez. Ele nem me deixou escolher, ele só falou "Nada disso, é a vez da Vit".

Vit: Espera, ele está nos manipulando?

Jack: Bom, ele é seu chefe, então...

Apresentadoras: Nós somos nossas chefes!

Fred: Vocês queriam escolher músicas absurdas. Tem que ser uma música que os telespectadores conheçam.

Vit: Se eles não conhecem a música do Mirmo Zibang, eles não tiveram infância.

Bia: E eu nem escolhi a música para você já sair falando que é absurda.

Fred: É pelo histórico de vocês duas. (pega um papel) (limpa a garganta) (começa a ler) "Bau chica bau", "Cortaram mal o meu cabelo", "Poin", "Abertura do Crayon Chin Chan", "Abertura do Digimon".

Vit: Isso que é música de verdade.

Bia: Concordo plenamente.

Fred: Mas como alguém iria acertar a música se fosse estas?

Bia: Falando amor para o Bau Chica bau, amigos no Cortaram mal o meu cabelo.

Vit: Legal pro Crayon Chin Chan e demais pro Digimon.

Davy Jones: E para o Poin?

Vit: Esse não tem letra, só Poin Poin Poin.

Bia: Mas tem uma mensagem mais bonita que funk.

Jack: O Hodor tem mensagem mais bonita que funk...

Vit: Verdade.

Todos: (boiando)

Jack: É um personagem do Game of Thrones que só consegue falar Hodor. A Vit me obriga a assistir com ela.

Vit: É romântico.

Jack: (irônico) Nada mais romântico do que ver morte e sangue para todos os lados.

Bia: Continuando com clima romântico, temos uma pergunta também romântica.

Vit: É para a única mulher que temos como convidada especial hoje.

Davy Jones: E sempre, porque certamente não virá outra que tenha menos de 60 anos tão cedo.

Ching: Ei!

Bia: Continuando... Ching, obtemos a informação de que você já foi casada, é verdade?

Ching: Sim.

Vit: E o que aconteceu com ele ?

Ching: Morreu, infelizmente.

Bia: Morte matada ou morte morrida?

Ching: Ele foi assassinado, levou um tiro nas costas.

Vit: E quem deu o tiro?

Ching: Até hoje eu não sei.

Bia: Você não viu quando ele foi acertado? O que estava fazendo enquanto seu marido levava um tiro?

Jocard: (sussirrando) Mirando.

Outros lordes piratas: (rindo)

Ching: (manda um olhar assassino para eles) Não fui eu quem atirou.

Vit: Verdade, se é para matar, não precisa casar.

Jack: Mas aí você não ganha seguro de vida.

Barbossa: Por isso que não vou fazer seguro, vai que me matam por causa disso?

Bia: Não se preocupe, Barbito, mesmo se eu ganha um bilhão de reais, eu não te mataria.

Barbossa: Eu já teria fingido minha morte antes.

Bia: Claro, para nós dois gastarmos o dinheiro juntos. Você é tão romântico Barbs... (sorrindo)

Jack: (irônico) Claro, ninguém é tão romântico quanto ele...

Davy Jones: Ainda mais quando se trata de dinheiro.

Barbossa: (sarcástico) E vocês são os mestres do romance, não é?

Davy Jones: Eu arranquei meu coração por causa de uma mulher, não existe nada mais romântico.

Barbossa: Ou mais macabro.

Jack: E por sinal ela te largou, amigo. (olha pro Davy)

Vit: Mas ele está melhor sem ela.

Bia: Aquela maldita.

Vit: Por que a gente não desceu o cacete nela quando ela veio aqui?

Bia: Assinamos um contrato que não deixava.

Vit: Mas a gente tem um advogado bom.

Bia: Talvez ela também tenha.

Vit: Verdade.

Bia: Mas e você, Jack, é romântico onde? O Davy ama tanto uma mulher que arrancou seu coração e o Barbs é o Barbs. E você?

Jack: Eu assisto a Game of Thrones com a Vit.

Vit: (dá um tapa nele) Seu tarado.

Jack: Mas você disse que era romântico.

Vit: Você já viu o tanto de pornografia que tem naquele show? E você ainda diz que é romântico por assistir comigo?

Jack: (fica quieto) Mas você disse que era romântico.

Vit: É romântico a gente assistir a um show juntos todos os domingos, mas não é romântico assistir a Game of Thrones.

Jack: Ok, vou refazer minha resposta: Eu assisto a um show com a Vit todos os domingos.

Vit: Own.

Jack: Vai entender mulheres...

Bia: Taí a pergunta da vez: Como os nossos lordes piratas são românticos?

Chevalle: Sou francês, nasci em Paris a cidade do amor, sou um romântico nato.

Villanueva: (irônico) Claro, é muito romântico com suas "acompanhantes" para não dizer nome pior para elas.

Chevalle: Pelo menos eu tenho mulheres ao meu redor, diferentemente de você que passou anos apaixonado por uma mesma mulher que nunca te deu bola.

Vit: Por que ela não te dá bola?

Villanueva: Bom.. é porque... ela não sabe que eu gosto dela. (tímido)

Bia: Ai, que fofo. Se declara para ela então.

Vit: Uma declaração sempre é romântico...

Bia: Ainda mais no dia dos namorados...

Barbossa: Vocês sabem que o dia dos namorados já passou, não é?

Vit: Você não tem um pingo de romantismo, Hector. Todo dia é dia dos namorados para quem ama.

Jack: Será possível que vocês sempre tem que dizer essa frase em todos os especiais de dia dos namorados?

Bia: já virou tradição. Agora de volta a pergunta; Villanueva, por que você nunca se declarou a sua amada?

Barbossa: Deve ter ficado com medo dela o rejeitar por causa dessa barba imunda que ele tem. (ri)

Vit: Você não é nada romântico, Hector, deve ser por causa disso que você não tem mulher.

Bia: (abre a boca para revidar)

Vit: A Bia não conta porque ela também não é romântica.

Bia: Sou muito romântica.

Vit: Dê um exemplo de romantismo que você fez nessa semana.

Bia: Eu... eu levei sua tartaruga num passeio no lago.

Vit: Ok, você venceu.

Bia: Há! (se volta para Villanueva) Se declare para ela agora.

Vit: Se quiser balões e/ou flores, eu posso providenciar. (puxa o celular) Discagem rápida número 3.

Villanueva: Por que você tem isso na discagem rápida?

Vit: Nunca se sabe quando uma emergência de romantismo vai acontecer.

Villanueva: Eu agradeço, mas não vou me declarar.

Jack: Está com medo de quê? O máximo que ela pode dizer é "não".

Bia: Isso não é verdade, pode-se dizer coisas muito piores que "não". Por exemplo, ela pode rir da sua cara e dizer "Bateu com a cabeça seu porco imundo?! Nem que você fosse o ultimo homem na face da terra!"

Barbossa: Ela tem razão, isso é pior que "não".

Villanueva: Com licença, mas isso era para me incentivar? Se for, não tá funcionando muito...

Davy Jones: Não escute o que eles dizem, o amor é algo muito mais complexo que isso. Tá, você não é atraente, nem tem um charme irresistível, mas você tem algo muito melhor.

Jack: Uma barba imunda?

Davy Jones: Não. Amor sincero.

Apresentadoras: Own, que lindo Davy...

Davy Jones: E você também tem aparência de mau, as mulheres gostam disso.

Vit: Ele tem razão.

Bia: Exato, eu me apaixonei pelo Barbs porque antes morria de medo dele.

Barbossa: Você tinha medo de mim?

Bia: Um pouquinho quando você ainda tava amaldiçoado, mas depois passou...

Vit: Mas voltando ao assunto, você deve se declarar a ela, agora vai. Fala o que sente. (incentiva o Villanueva)

Villanueva: Não acho uma boa ideia...

Bia: Por quê?

Vit: Vamos fazer o seguinte: se ela te rejeitar, o que eu duvido muito, eu te dou cem pratas.

Jack: (orgulhoso) Ela sabe como convencer um pirata.

Barbossa: Perfeito, agora você leva um pé na bunca e fica cem reais mais rico.

Bia: Ela não vai dar um pé na bunda dele.

Barbossa: Mas é uma opção, que não é muito ruim, na minha opinião.

Jack: Isso porque você não ganhou dinheiro quando levou seus pés na bunda.

Davy Jones: Se tivesse ganhado, ele seria o pirata mais rico dos sete mares.

Bia: Epa, epa, o Barbs nunca leva pés na bunda. É ele o rejeitador, não o rejeitado.

Jack: O que te dá tanta certeza sobre isso?

Bia: É obvio, olhe só para ele, qualquer mulher ficaria apaixonada por ele.

Jack: (irônico) Claro, qualquer mulher na faixa dos 80 anos de idade.

Bia: Eu pareço velha para você, Jack? (coloca as mãos na cintura)

Jack: Bom...

Davy Jones: Melhor pensar bem antes de responder a isso, Sparrow.

Vit: Ela é velha de alma, não de corpo.

Bia: Obrigada, Vit.

Vit: E é essa alma idosa, que a faz gostar do Barbossa.

Bia: (abre a boca para revidar) (é interrompida)

Ching: Eu acho pouco importante a diferença de idade, o que importa é o amor.

Bia: Viram? É o que eu sempre digo!

Ammand: Tá brincando?! Daria para ele ser pai dela.

Chevalle: "Pai"? Daria para ele ser avô. (começa a rir)

Barbossa: Mas não sou!

Ching: Sabe, eu era 13 anos mais jovem que meu marido e ficamos juntos por mais de 40 anos, idade não tem nada a ver...

Vit: E vocês eram felizes?

Ching: Discutíamos todo o dia, era um inferno! Ele reclamava de tudo, e entrava com as botas sujas em casa, por mais que eu dissesse para tirá-las na porta e entrar de chinelo. Mas parece que os homens quando mais velhos ficam, mais teimosos são.

Vit: Por isso que o Barbs é tão chato!

Jack: Finalmente uma explicação plausível.

Bia: Ele não é velho!

Vit: Mas espera, tecnicamente o Davy é mais velho que o Barbito, mas ele é mais legal que o Barbitos.

Jack: Exeções...

Bia: Ele não é velho!

Barbossa: E que tal a parte do chato?

Vit: Isso você é e ela não pode negar.

Davy Jones: É impressão minha, ou me chamaram de velho também ?

Vit: Nada pessoal Davy, foi mais uma desculpa para poder falar mal do Hector...

Bia: Dá para vocês pararem de implicar com o Barbito e voltar ao que interessa ? O amor secreto do Villanueva

Villanueva: Eu já disse, não quero me declarar. Não importa as promessas de dinheiro que me façam, eu não vou falar.

Bia: Está bem, mas pense por outro lado, e se ela gostar de você também e apenas estiver esperando que você diga algo para ela se declarar também ?

Villanueva: Você acha que isso pode acontecer ?

Vit: Claro. Nada é impossível no amor.

Barbossa: Parece uma daquelas frases que vem dentro do bombom

Vit: Foi de lá que eu tirei.

Villanueva: Mas eu acho que ela ainda ama o marido falecido dela...

Bia: Ninguém consegue amar um morto por muito tempo...(Barbs olha para ela) Contanto que ele não seja Hector Barbossa, porque se for, dá para amar eternamente (sorri)

Villanueva: Mas acho que no caso dela, ela ainda gosta do marido

Vit: Se declare de uma vez !

Villanueva: Não consigo com você me pressionando ! E além do mais o que eu diria a ela ?

Bia: Diga o que se passa em seu coração.

Vit: Diga algo romântico

Bia: Algo verdadeiro

Vit: Que venha do fundo da sua alma

Barbossa: Ou seja, minta para a mulher pra ver se ela te aceita

Jack: funciona sempre

Vit: Jack, eu sei que você se dá bem com mulheres, mas queremos que algo sério saia disso aqui.

Jack: Está querendo dizer que eu não sou sério em relacionamentos?

Vit: Ah... Sim.

Jack: (aponta para ele) Pois fique sabendo que... (se cala) (olha para cima) Teve uma vez que... (tenta lembrar) Não, você está certa. (se ajeita na cadeira)

Vit: A culpa não é sua, você é lindo demais para ficar com uma mulher só.

Jack: (a olha desconfiado) Isso é um teste?

Vit: Talvez...

Barbossa: Tem vezes em que ela não perde uma chance para puxar o saco dele...

Bia: Claro, olha para ele.

Barbossa: (a olha)

Bia: Mas olha para você! É bem melhor que ele.

Davy Jones: Podemos nos focar no problema amor-secreto do Villanueva?

Vit: Claro, Ville, você tem que dizer.

Bia: Diga a primeira coisa que vier à sua cabeça.

Villanueva: Algo como: Estou sendo pressionado por duas meninas malucas?

Vit: Bom, mas pode melhorar.

Bia: Pelo menos foi sincero.

Villanueva: Ok, eu vou tentar fazer melhor. (respira fundo) Bom... (tímido) Eu queria dizer a ela que ela é a capitã mais linda que eu já vi, que desde a primeira vez que olhei em seus olhos na baía Naufrágio eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa. Quando estou perto dela, meu coração bate tão alto que eu tenho medo que ela escute. Eu sentia tanta raiva daquele verme que era seu marido porque eu via que ele não dava a ela o seu devido valor, ela deveria ser tratada como uma rainha, nada menos que isso. Queria tê-la próximo a mim para mostrar como um homem de verdade trata uma mulher.

Apresentadoras: Own... que lindo.

Davy Jones: Agora sim foi sincero.

Barbs e Jack: (fingem vomitar)

Vit: Diga o nome dela.

Villanueva: (tímido)

Bia: Vai, fale.

Villanueva: (toma coragem) (abre a boca para dizer)

Ching: (o interrompe) Ele não precisa dizer, eu sei. (sorri) (se aproxima dele) Sabe, eu ainda não lhe agradeci por ter atirado no meu marido... (dá um beijo nele)

Vit: (comenta com Bia) É o que dá se você se casar com um velho.

Bia: Dá pra você esquecer de implicar com o Barbs e ver o romantismo do momento.

Vit: Não, prefiro fazer os dois...

Villanueva: (vermelho) Bom, isso é melhor que um pé na bunda.

Ching: Como você teve medo de que eu fosse te rejeitar.

Barbossa: Olha para ele.

Apresentadoras e Ching: (olham feio para ele)

Vit: Se ele é tão feio assim, Hector, por que você é o encalhado da história?

Outros capitães: Ai.

Jack: Essa pede por isso. (fazendo o chicote em câmera lenta)

Ammand: Vou pegar um gelo pra você colocar nessa chicotada.

Barbossa: (se vira para Bia) Você não vai me proteger.

Bia: Tem horas em que você não merece, Barbito...

Davy Jones, Jack e Vit: Agora ficou sério.

Bia: Mas por outro lado, tenho que discordar com o fato dele ser encalhado. Afinal, ele tem a mim.

Barbossa: Obrigado.

Bia: Isso é, se você me der flores...

Barbossa: Como assim?

Bia: É dia dos namorados, quero receber flores. Caso contrário, pode achar outra para te defender, meu bem.

Barbossa: Por acaso está negociando comigo?

Bia: Talvez...

Davy Jones: Sabe, para ser realmente romântico você não pode pedir as flores, ele tem que te dar por vontade própria...

Bia: Tá bom, eu dou um jeito nisso... (vai até a Vit) (sussurra algo no ouvido dela)

Vit: (concorda com a cabeça) (vira pro Barbs) Dê flores para a Bia no dia dos namorados, ela gosta de rosas.

Davy Jones: Também não é romântico se você mandar uma amiga dizer.

Bia: Mas quanta burocracia!

Vit: Como a pessoa mais romântica desse local, eu...

Villanueva e Ching: (limpam as gargantas)

Vit: Como a pessoa mais romântica desde o inicio do programa desse local, eu tenho que dizer: romântico é quando vem do coração, não importa como.

Bia: E não importa se a outra pessoa disse o que quer.

Vit: Até ajuda os desantenados.

Jack: Também conhecidos como Hector Barbossa.

Barbossa: Ah, é... É o que você planejou para a Vit?

Jack: Bom... isso é segredo, e...

Vit: Não vou passar o dia dos namorados com o Jack.

Todos: (se viram para ela) (surpresos) O quê?

Vit: Todo dia é dia dos namorados para quem ama, então não sou obrigada a passar o dia com ele só porque outros casais passam.

Bia: Seu namorado te proibiu de vê-lo.

Vit: Não sei porque ele tem tanto ciumes!

Jack: (sorrindo convencido) Eu sei.

Davy Jones: Não sabíamos que você estava namorando.

Vit: Vocês nunca perguntaram.

Barbossa: Nunca achei que fosse possível.

Vit: Você é velho, cruel e feio e tem alguém que gosta de você. Então acho que há esperança para qualquer um.

Barbossa: (olha para a Bia) Vai deixar ela falar assim?

Bia: Não recebi minhas flores ainda. Portanto estou de greve. Seja com o que for, desde te defender a fazer maçã do amor para você...

Villanueva: Você faz bem ao fazer isso, para ele aprender a te dar valor.

Barbossa: Agora só porque desencalhou está se achando o entendedor de romance...

Villanueva: Mais que você pelo visto eu entendo.

Jack: Uma pedra entende mais de romance que o Barbossa.

(Todos olham para Bia esperando uma reação)

Bia: (finge estar olhando o esmalte nas unhas)

Barbossa: Está bem, está bem, eu consigo as rosas...

Davy Jones: As floriculturas não devem mais estar fazendo pedidos do nada assim, não é mais dia dos namorados...

Barbossa: Droga de atraso! (se vira para Vit) Vit, querida, você pode me dar o número para emergências românticas?

Vit: Não.

Barbossa: O quê? Por quê?

Vit: Porque você mentiu para mim. Sobre russos.

Barbossa: Isso foi há muito tempo, esquece isso...

Vit: Do mesmo jeito que você esqueceu que eu dei presentes para o Jack no seu aniversário?

Barbossa: Era o meu aniversário, eu deveria ter ganhado presentes! (limpa a garganta) Não do mesmo jeito, você tem que ser a mais matura do que eu. Mulheres não são mais maturas que homens?

Vit: Primeiro, não tem como alcançar você em maturidade, porque você é velho e tem mais experiências que todos nós juntos. Segundo, você tem que ser homens para falar isso, não um esqueleto ambulânte. Terceiro, estou te devendo uma vingnça. E quarto, eu gosto mais assim, porque a Bia não fica me enchendo depois. Então, por que cargas d'água, eu te ajudaria?

Barbossa: Porque você é romântica e quer que sua amiga tenha um dia dos namorados belo?

Vit: Vingança antes de amizade, todo mundo sabe disso.

Bia: Vit, dê logo o número para o Barbs, eu quero minhas flores.

Vit: Não. Ele que se vire.

Barbossa: Pois bem, eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

(Batidas na porta)

Barbossa: Mas o que diabos será agora? (abre)

Sindico: (para as apresentadoras) Os vizinhos estão novamente reclamando do barulho, se não tomarem uma providência sobre isso agora mesmo serão convocadas a comparecer na reunião do prédio e estarão sujeitas a punições severas.

Davy Jones: Quão severas?

Sindico: (sério) _Muito_ severas.

Bia: Não temos medo das suas ameaças!

Sindico: Ah é? Então não tem medo de serem despejadas?

Vit:(rapidamente se vira para a câmera) (em um tom mais baixo de voz) Bom pessoal, esse foi o PQ de dia dos namorados...

Bia: (também falando baixo) Obrigada por passar o dia dos namorados com a gente.

Davy Jones: Atrasados.

Vit: Significa muito para nós.

Bia: Já que tem certas pessoas que não não romanticas! (olhando para o Barbs)

Barbossa: Ok, eu queria deixar para mais de noite. (se levanta, sai do apartamento)

Apresentadoras: O que foi isso...?

Barbossa: (volta) (com um buquê de flores e uma caixa de chocolate) Feliz dia dos namorados, Bia.

Bia: OWNNNNNNNNNNN. (vai até ele) (o abraça) Eu realmente achei que você não tinha comprado nada para mim.

Barbossa: Eu comprei no dia dos namorados, mas este passou faz tempo...

Davy Jones: Isso é verdade, eu que comi os chocolates.

Vit: Mas ele comprou de novo?

Jack: Não, esse é o que eu comprei para você.

Vit: Que lindo, Jackito.

Jack: Mas a Bia é mais assassina, então depois eu compro para você de novo.

Vit: Você sai comigo e meu namorado e compramos chocolates.

Jack: (irônico) É tudo o que mais quero...

Bia: (ainda abraçada com Barbs) Até o próximo programa, pessoal.

Vit: Um feliz dia dos namorados. (olha para os piratas) Podem desejar um feliz dia dos namorados para nossos telespectadores.

Jocard: Mas...

Vit: Agora!

Lordes Piratas: Feliz dia dos namorados!

**Não, não abandonamos a fic**

**Só ficamos mais lerdas para postar AHSuHASuHASUh'**

**Mas a internet não anda ajudando, então não nos culpem u.u**

**De qualquer forma, feliz dia dos namorados (atrasado) o/**

**Surpresas de dia dos namorados? Reclamações sobre atrasos? Elogios? Qualquer coisa?**

**Então é só mandar uma review C:**


	27. Halloween

_**Essa fic é da Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore e esperamos que vocês gostem : 3**_

Barbossa: Como fomos deixar vocês nos trazerem para este lugar?

(Todos andando em uma estreita estrada de terra toda cheia de lama)

Jack: Isso foi porque elas não nos deram escolha. (com as botas sujas)

Vit: Parem com a reclamação.

Bia: Toda vez que vamos fazer algo novo vocês reclamam, mas no fundo sempre acabam se divertindo.

Davy Jones: Essa não é minha ideia de diversão... (tentando não atolar na lama que estava quase na altura da canela)

Vit: Passar um dia num sítio não é tão ruim assim... (apoiando-se no Jack para caminhar)

Bia: É, muitas pessoas acham o contato com a natureza relaxante... (com dificuldade de andar)

Jack: Claro, isso quando o carro delas não atola e elas tem que andar quilômetros em uma estrada lamacenta para tentarem chegar no tal sítio.

Vit: A culpa não é nossa se o estúdio não quis nos dar uma 4x4.

Bia: Ou até um 4x2.

Vit: Qualquer coisa seria melhor que esse carro velho.

Bia: Ei! É o meu carro.

Vit: Por isso que ele é velho, você só aguenta coisas velhas.

Bia: (abre a boca)

Jack: Meninas, nada de brigas... de meninas... na lama... (pausa) Podem brigar.

Davy Jones: Ninguém vai brigar com ninguém, Sparrow.

Barbossa: O que eu não entendo é porque não filmamos o programa num estúdio como as pessoas normais fazem, não no meio do mato. (caminhando com dificuldade na lama por causa da perna de pau)

Bia: É que ultimamente os recursos do programa estão escassos e não tem dinheiro para a locação do estúdio... (ajudando o Barbossa)

Vit: Por isso vamos para o sítio da falecida avó do nosso produtor.

Bia: Ele disse que lá é lindo e que vamos adorar o local.

Jack: (irônico) Claro, lindo. (tentando escolher uma parte com menos lama para passar)

Barbossa: Ele poderia ter ao menos avisado das condições da estrada.

Vit: E ele avisou. Disse que era um pouco ruim.

Davy Jones: Ele chama isso de "um pouco"? (caminhando com dificuldade)

Jack: Nunca mais essa lama vai sair das minhas botas. (reclama)

Vit: Suas botas vão ficar mais charmosas.

Jack: (irônico) E era isso que faltava para essa viagem ficar perfeita: botas charmosas.

Bia: A viagem não foi tão ruim...

Vit: Foram só dois quilômetros.

Davy Jones: Dois quilômetros para o inferno...

Bia: Parem de ser tão pessimistas. Não é a toa que coisas ruins acontecem, você sempre esperam coisas ruins.

Jack: Esperamos coisas ruins por elas sempre acontecerem.

Vit: É um ciclo sem fim...

Bia: Vamos. Vamos ser todos mais otimistas daqui para frente. Pensamentos bons atraem coisas boas.

Jack: E no que você sugere que pensemos enquanto atravessamos esse lamaçal?

Vit: Sei lá, coisas felizes. O que te deixa feliz.

Bia: Eu, por exemplo, penso no Barbs segurando um filhote de coelho. Todos ficam felizes com coelhinhos.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Ótimo exemplo.

Bia: Então pense em coisa melhor, espertinho.

Davy Jones: Pensarei pode ter certeza. Não vou ocupar meus pensamentos com o Barbossa.

Vit: E quanto aos coelhos? Com eles vale a pena ocupar...

Davy Jones: Pelo amor de Deus, esqueçam os coelhos!

Bia: Então o que você sugere que pensemos?

Davy Jones: Qualquer coisa!

Vit: Mas você disse sem Barbis nem coelhos.

Bia: Já tirou uma boa margem de coisas para pensar.

Davy Jones: Ok, vocês podem pensar no Barbossa então.

Bia: Yeah!

Vit: Mas eu não quero :c

Davy Jones: Então pense em russos.

Vit: Estou com raiva de russos.

Jack: Pense em ruivos então.

Vit: *.*

Barbossa: (irônico) Ótimo, agora que todos tem sobre o que pensar, vamos continuar. Quero chegar a esse lugar antes que anoiteça.

Jack: Por quê? Tem medo de ficar no escuro em uma estradinha no meio do mato?

Barbossa: Não.

Bia: Ótimo. Pois eu sim, vamos continuar.

Vit: Mas temos nossos piratas para nos proteger... Estamos seguras.

Bia: Claro, mas não posso ignorar o fato dos nossos queridos piratas sempre terem o costume de ser os primeiros a correr quando algo ruim acontece.

Jack: Isso não é verdade. (elas olham para ele) Nem sempre.

(Eles começam a ouvir barulhos de cascos) (olham para trás e veem uma carroça vindo)

Vit: Ótimo, carona.

Bia: Até que em fim, já não aguentava mais andar.

Davy Jones: Sabe, ele ainda não disse se daria a carona ou não...

Vit: Já olhou para nós, Davyito?

Bia: Quem negaria carona para a gente?

Vit: Olhem e aprendam.

(As duas fazem sinal para o homem que conduzia a carroça e ele para)

Carroçeiro: Boa tarde senhoritas. (as cumprimenta tocando o chapéu)

Bia: Boa tarde, bom senhor. Nosso carro atolou lá atrás e queríamos saber se a gente podia pegar uma carona com você.

Carroçeiro: Claro, só vocês duas?

Vit: Na verdade, temos nossos amigos ali. (apontando) Se isso não for muito incomodo.

Piratas: (esperando pelo pior)

Carroçeiro: Não é incomodo nenhum, podem subir.

Piratas: (o olham surpresos) (começam a sair da lama para subir na carroça)

Carroçeiro: Para onde vocês estão indo?

Bia: Para o sítio (pega um papelzinho e lê) "Sítio Pedacinho de terra".

Piratas: (riem com o nome)

Carroçeiro: (fica sério) Desçam da minha caroça! Saiam da minha frente! Eu não vou passar naquele lugar amaldiçoado. (cospe no chão) (faz o cavalo andar) (vai embora)

Barbossa: Mas o que diabos aconteceu?

Davy Jones: (irônico) Já dá para notar que o lugar que vamos é muito apreciado pelos habitantes locais...

Vit: Esse bando de caipiras não sabem de nada.

Bia: Essa gente vive apenas da fofoca e da superstição, não liguem.

Vit: Vamos continuar. (se prepara para voltar a caminhar)

Jack: É sério? Querem mesmo continuar ainda mais depois do que ele disse?

Barbosa: (muda o tom de voz) "Não vou passar naquele lugar amaldiçoado!" (volta a voz normal) Sabe, devido a minha experiência pessoal, quando alguém diz que algo é amaldiçoado, é bom ficar longe.

Bia: Não acredito que logo você, o grande capitão Hector Barbossa está com medo de uma simples casa de fazenda.

Vit: Essa coisa de maldição não existe, gente.

(Todos os piratas olham para ela)

Vit: Tá, existem as vezes. Mas esse não é um dos casos.

Jack: Acho que é isso o que todo mundo diz antes de ir para um lugar amaldiçoado...

Bia: E como uma fazenda pode ser amaldiçoada?

Vit: Os pés de jabuticaba não são enormes?

Bia: A vaca é o mascote do demônio?

Barbossa: Eu estava pensando mais num lugar abandonado, caindo aos pedaços, com almas penadas querendo vingança.

Vit: Morots não querem vingança, Jack.

Bia: Verdade, amore, você tem que temer os vivos.

Vit: (falando com a voz do Dumbledore) Principalmente os vivos que não sabem o que é amor.

Bia: Não é "Você não tem que sentir pena dos mortos"?

Vit: Encaixou na situação.

Bia: E além do mais, vocês não precisam ficar preocupados, o nosso produtor jamais nos mandaria para uma fazenda amaldiçoada

Davy Jones: Pensem melhor, vocês duas vivem contrariando o que ele manda, falando mal dele e caçoando do coitado muitas vezes. Acham mesmo que ele não mandaria vocês para uma fazenda amaldiçoada se tivesse a chance ? Porque eu sim.

Vit: Ele não faria isso, ainda por cima não seria justo colocar vocês três no meio disso se a vingança fosse só contra nós duas...

Barbossa: Mas por outro lado, ele saberia que vocês não viriam se nós não estivéssemos junto

Bia: Aquele lá não tem a capacidade de pensar em algo assim, relaxem. Quando chegarmos lá vocês vão ver que o sítio não terá nada de macabro...

(Algum tempo de caminhada depois, eles finalmente chegam a um pequeno sítio com cerca quebrada e uma casinha pequena, aparentemente abandonada com mato alto crescendo na frente do quintal.)

Vit: Não pode ser aqui... (conferindo o nome do sítio no papel)

Jack: Tem que ser aqui. (já passando a cerquinha para ir até a casa)

Barbossa: Só se tiver um sitio pior. (atrás dele)

Vit: É aqui mesmo.

Piratas: (já no meio do caminho)

Apresentadoras: (olham uma para outra) (dão de ombros) (vão atrás deles)

(A porta range ao ser aberta)

Bia: Até que não é tão mal...

(Showns de passos)

Bia: (pula desesperada para o colo do Barbossa)

Barbossa: Não se preocupe.

Bia: (desce)

Jack: Não só ratos.

Bia: (pula de volta)

Davy Jones: Está muito escuro aqui dentro

Vit: Onde são as luzes ?

Jack: Se é que aqui tem luz

Vit: Deve ter sim, seria muita maldade nos mandar para uma casa no meio do nada sem luz

Barbosa: Olhe nossa situação atual, se eu fosse você não teria muita esperança...

Bia: Barbs a esperança é a ultima que morre. Lembre-se do que nós falamos sobre o pensamento positivo. (vê um interruptor na parede)(desce do colo dele)Viu ? Achei a luz. (vai e liga)(a luz pisca algumas vezes mas se mantém acesa em uma lâmpada fraca e de ruim iluminação)

(Eles veem melhor a casa que está toda empoeirada com alguns insetos percorrendo o chão da sala de estar e várias teias de aranha nas paredes)

Vit: Esse é o poder do pensamento positivo...

Jack: Eu ia sugerir para acendermos velhas para conseguirmos enxergar, mas provavelmente a casa vai pegar fogo por causa disso.

Vit: Você não sabe como incêndios funcionam, não é?

Jack: Eu sei que eles queimam.

Bia: Ok, vamos nos ajeitar então para depois preparar algo para comer.

Barbossa: (olha em volta) Vamos passar fome.

Davy Jones: Isso se não morrermos no caminho.

(Cada um pega as suas coisas para se instalarem nos quartos)(A casa possuía dois quartos pequenos cada um deles com duas camas de solteiro)(As apresentadoras ficaram em um e os três piratas no outro.)

(Jack, Davy e Barbossa ao abrirem a porta veem que tem apenas duas camas)

Jack:(sai correndo)(empurrando os dois)Saiam da frente. (pega rapidamente uma das camas)

Barbs e Davy Jones: (se entreolham)(correm ao mesmo tempo em direção a cama vaga)(ambos se deitam nela)(brigando)

Barbosa: (empurra o Davy para fora que cai no chão) Esse é o seu lugar cara de peixe. (sorri vitorioso)

Davy Jones: (indignado) Por que sou sempre eu que termino no chão ?!

Barbosa: Porque você é o mais lento.

Davy Jones: (se levanta) Eu já não tenho cama na nossa casa, mereço ter uma cama pelo menos por um tempo.

Barbossa: (nem se mexe) Procure uma banheira.

Jack: Falando nisso, não deve ter banheiro nessa casa.

Vit: (aparece do nada) Tem sim, só não tem banheira.

Bia: (ao lado dela) Mas podemos arranjar um balde para você, Davito.

Davy Jones: Não obrigado, prefiro o chão. (recusa)

Vit: Você é quem sabe...

Bia: Pena é termos que ficar separados (olha pro Barbs)

Vit: São as regras do programa, não podemos ficar no mesmo quarto que vocês.

Bia: Não sei quem inventa esse tipo de regra

Vit: Deve ser algum solitário infeliz

Jack: E mesmo que pudesse não acho que caberia mais alguém neste quarto.

Vit: Ah, sempre tem espaço para nós duas.

Bia: Nós nem somos espaçosas.

Barbossa: Aposto que o quarto de vocês duas é o dobro do nosso.

Davy Jones: E mesmo assim, vocês vão achar que é pequeno.

Vit: Nossas malas mal couberam nele...

Bia: Mas é porque temos que trazer mais coisas que vocês.

Vit: Verdade, é só colocar uma calça e vocês estão vestidos.

Bia: Já a gente tem que usar roupas muito complexas.

Barbosa: O quanto complexas podem ser suas roupas?

Bia: Vamos lá no outro quarto que eu te mostro.

Todos: (pensam besteira)

Vit: (a repreende) Bia!

Bia: Calma, eu ia mostrar as que estão na mala, como vocês entendem tudo errado... E além do mais a tarada oficial do programa já é você. Eu sou a comportada.

Vit: Não é comportada quando se trata do Barbossa.

Bia: E você muito menos quando se trata de russos.

Vit: Mas eu não nego isso.

Jack: Isso não é um ponto positivo, querida.

Davy Jones: Podemos deixar o papo de taradices para lá, por favor?

Bia: Só depois de aceitarem que eu sou a comportada.

Todos: (silêncio)

Jack: Comparada a Vit...

Davy Jones: O que não é muita coisa...

Jack: Você talvez seja.

Bia: Obrigada. Agora o que vamos comer?

Jack: Já olharam se tem algo na cozinha?

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro Jack, numa casa praticamente abandonada você encontrará um banquete a nossa espera...

Vit: Quem sabe o pessoal do estúdio tenha feito uma surpresa para nós.

Davy Jones: Essa foi a surpresa! (indicando a casa caindo aos pedaços) O que não foi muito boa por sinal, portanto, eu espero que daqui para frente nos poupem de surpresas desse tipo...

Bia: Ah, não fiquem assim, eu a a Vit faremos algo para comer.

Vit: Isso mesmo, deixem com a gente.

(Alguns minutos depois, na cozinha)

Davy Jones: (com avental) (fazendo comida no fogãozinho que tinha lá)

Apresentadoras: (sentadas a mesa) (emburradas) (de braços cruzados)

Bia: Eu queria fazer a comida.

Jack: Você tacou fogo na cozinha.

Bia: Não coloquei nada!

Jack: (aponta para uma parte com marca de queimada no teto) Não?

Bia: Aquela marca é da Vit.

Barbossa: Verdade, a Bia quebrou o fogão. (com a portinha do forno na mão)

Bia: A culpa não é minha. Como que eu iria saber que era tão frágil?

Davy Jones: O forno é uma velharia, assim como o resto das coisas aqui dentro é óbvio que não será dos mais resistentes as suas mãos.

Bia: Está dizendo que eu tenho mãos rudes?!

Barbossa: Na minha opinião Jones você é o único que não tem o direito de falar das mãos de ninguém aqui dentro, já que as suas não são muito boas... (olha para a garra dele em uma das mãos e o tentáculo na outra)

Bia: Isso mesmo Barbs, me defende!

Vit: Nada de falar mal das mãos do Davy!

Bia: Mas ele falou das minhas!

Vit: E com razão, você quebrou o forno!

Davy Jones: Não falei mal de mão nenhuma!

(Silêncio)

Bia: (murmurrando) Ainda acho que ele falou que minhas mãos são desajeitadas.

Davy Jones: AH! Vocês podem parar de reclamar de tudo e deixar essa viagem menos pior do que já está!?

Bia: A culpa não é nossa se o fogão era tão frágil.

Vit: Nem que o gás tenha vazado.

Jack: Bom, isso era de se esperar vendo nossas antigas viagens.

Barbossa: É mais seguro ficarmos trancados no estudio.

Jack: Com elas duas. (apontando para as meninas) Não mesmo.

Davy Jones: (finalmente trás a comida: macarrão instantâneo) Aqui. É o melhor que dá para fazer nessas condições.

Bia: Não, não posso comer massa. Minha nutricionista proibiu.

Jack: Mas sua nutricionista não está aqui...

Vit: Deixa Jack, assim sobra mais para gente... (começando a comer)

Bia: Vit, você sabe muito bem que tanto carboidrato não faz bem e ainda engorda.

Barbossa: Mas no momento não vejo muitas opções no menu.

Bia: Isso porque vocês não nos deixaram cozinhar.

Vit: Exato. Se deixassem estariam comendo penne á parisiense agora.

Bia: E de sobremesa petit gateaux.

Davy Jones: (irônico)Claro e para terminar ainda tomaríamos um licor de anis. Agora comam.

Bia: Já disse, eu não posso comer massa.

Vit: Sua nutricionista também proibiu maça e você continua comendo.

Bia: Por isso mesmo. Já estou fazendo uma coisa errada, não posso fazer mais.

Jack: (sarcastico) Nossa, ela é tão prestativa, só faz uma coisa errada.

Bia: Sou uma paciente consciente.

Barbossa: Esqueça o que a nutricionista disse, comer massa um dia não irá te matar e nem te deixar mais gorda.

Bia: (para) (olha séria pro Barbossa) "Mais gorda"?

Barbosa: (corrige rapidamente ao ver a expressão dela) Não que você seja, porque não é.

Davy Jones: Pensou rápido, pareceu até o Jack agora...

Jack: Eu não seria tolo ao ponto de tocar no assunto de peso com mulheres em um mesmo recinto.

Barbossa: (irônico) Acabou de fazer isso.

Jack: Desta vez não conta e além do mais eu não falei de nenhuma específica.

Vit: (séria) "Nenhuma específica"? Então você quer dizer que uma das duas aqui que é a gorda, Jack?

Jack: (irônico) Obrigado, Hector.

Bia: (para a amiga) Eu não deixaria ele falar assim de você, Vit...

Vit: De mim? Quem garante que ele não falava de você?

Bia: O Barbs falou antes que eu não era gorda, agora só sobrou você.

Vit: E desde quando o Hector tem razão por aqui?

Bia: QUe tal desde sempre?

Davy Jones: (olhando para Jack) Viu a confusão que você começou?

Jack: Eu não disse nada!

Davy Jones: Para mulheres, quando você não diz nada, você diz o bastante!

Barbossa: Verdade, o que você disse, em lingua de mulher é "Vai fazer um exercicio, você parece uma baleia."

Vit: Não me importo se alguém me chamar de gorda. Desde que a pessoa pegue um refrigerante para mim para fazermos as pazes.

Jack: (se levanta) (vai até a geladeira) (pega uma lata de Pepsi) (leva para Vit)

Vit: Eu te perdoo, Jackito. (sorrindo vitoriosa) (abrindo a lata)

Davy Jones: Acho que ela te usou...

Barbossa: (irônico) Você acha?

(Após terminarem de comer e lavarem a louça, todos se sentam na sala mal iluminada)

Davy Jones: (tentando ler um livro que encontrou em uma das estantes) (forçando a vista devido a luz fraca da lâmpada)

Vit: Não faz bem ler com pouca luz, estraga a vista. (jogando um joguinho no celular)

Davy Jones: Não há nada mais interessante para fazer neste fim de mundo a não ser ler, e é o que eu estou tentando fazer.

Bia: E o livro é sobre o quê? (lixando as unhas)

Davy Jones: Receitas.

Jack: (com os pés na mesinha de centro) Chatoo. (canta)

Vit: (grita) Droga, a bateria do celular tá acabando! Logo agora que já estou no nível 33...

Bia: Ora, então põe para carregar.

Vit: E onde tem uma tomada aqui? (procurando)

Barbossa: (brincando com o macaco) Eu vi uma perto da porta.

Vit: (vai até a porta) (coloca o carregador para carregar)

(Luzes ficam piscando e ficando mais fracas até desligarem)

Todos: (irônicos) Boa, Vit.

Vit: Por que sempre eu!

Bia: Tira o celular daí que eu quero terminar de fazer minhas unhas.

Vit: Não posso, agora tem que esperar carregar tudo senão meu celular vicia.

Bia: É só não colocar para carregar antes de ele pedir.

Vit: Só tiro quando estiver no 100%.

Jack: Aposto que mesmo se ela tiver, as luzes não voltam hoje.

Davy Jones: Acho que deve ter dado um curto circuito no sistema elétrico da casa...

Barbosa: Então a solução é ficar no escuro ?

Davy Jones: Não, é encontrar uma vela

Barbosa: E como o Sr. Espertinho encontrará a vela no escuro ?

Davy Jones: Procurando pelo tato...(não exergando direito para onde vai)(esbarra em alguma coisa que cai no chão)

Jack: (irônico) Bom trabalho, Jones

Davy Jones: Por que os dois ao invés de me criticarem fazerem algo ?

Barbosa: Está bem...

Bia: (grita) Epa ! Alguém passou a mão em mim !

Barbosa: Calma, sou eu.

Bia: Ah, então tudo bem, pode ficar.

Barbosa: Eu só quero pegar isso. (tira o celular do bolso dela e ilumina o local) Pronto, agora já dá para ver mais ou menos por onde anda (dá o celular pro Davy)

Bia: Foi só para isso?

Vit: Homens sempre nos usam para seu proprio bem.

Barbossa: Não estava a usando.

Apresentadoras: Exatamente!

Davy Jones: (indo até a cozinha com a lanterna do celular) (abrindo uma gaveta) Velas costumam estar na cozinha, não é?

Jack: Não sei o que esperar desse lugar.

Barbossa: Já eu sei o que esperar: tudo de ruim.

Bia: Anda logo com isso Davyto, eu não gosto de ficar no escuro

Jack: (irônico) Vai me dizer que tem medo...

Bia: Eu não tenho medo

Vit: Mas e daquela vez no nosso apartamento quando faltou luz ?

Bia: Aquilo foi uma excessão. E você também ficou assustada que eu percebi

Vit: É porque nosso apartamento é assombrado e quando falta luz fica mais macabro do que é

Jack: (ri) Assombrado ?! Vocês acreditam nessas coisas ?

Bia: Nós já vimos, existe mesmo

Barbosa: (irônico) Vocês viram um fantasma ?

Vit: Sim.

Davy Jones: Essas coisas não existem, garotas. (ainda procurando a vela)

Barbosa: Exato. Mas se existissem esse seria o local perfeito, afinal essa casa é digna de filme de terror...

Davy Jones: Para Barbossa, você vai assustar elas.

Jack: Só para constar, em filme de terror aquele que se distancia do grupo para procurar velas ou ir tentar fazer a luz voltar sempre é o primeiro a morrer, portanto, foi bom te conhecer Jones.

Vit: Nada disso, o Davito não vai morrer.

Bia: Verdade, é só ninguém se separar.

Vit: Todo mundo sabe que assassinos/fantasmas só matam quando a pessoa está sozinha.

Jack: Ou quando você está com o mocinho.

Vit: (abraça o Jack)

Bia: (abraça o Barbs)

Bia: Ei, o Barbs que é o mocinho.

Vit: Ele está mais pro fantasma assassino do que mocinho.

Bia: Você não disse isso!

Vit: Acabei de dizer!

Barbossa: Mulheres brigando sempre acaba em morte nos filmes.

Vit: Melhor você parar então, Bia, senão você morre antes.

Bia: Eu estou com o mocinho, não vou morrer.

Jack: Não vamos nos esquecer que a vela é o primeiro a morrer e este é de novo o Jones.

Todos: (olham para Davy)

Davy Jones: Parem com isso, ninguém vai morrer!

Jack: Essa sempre é outra postura do primeiro a ser assassinado; Duvidar do poder da entidade maligna

Davy Jones: Não há entidade nenhuma, Sparrow

Jack: (irônico) Isso mesmo, provoque ! Se continuar assim você será decapitado por um ventilador de teto...

Barbosa: Quem dera, não temos tanta sorte assim...

Vit: Pare de rogar praga pro Davy senão você é que vai morrer primeiro.

Bia: Está ameaçando o Barbs ?!

Vit: Não, estou dizendo a verdade !

Jack: Garotas brigando, não é bom sinal...

Bia: Não tem problema, porque a morena chata sempre morre primeiro e a loira linda sobrevive e fica com o mocinho

Vit: Eu não sei que filmes de terror você já viu, mas em todos a loira sempre morre primeiro

Jack: É verdade.

Bia: Sim, mas é porque a loira costuma ser a chata popular da turma enquanto a timida costuma sobreviver.

Apresentadoras: (relaxam) Vamos viver.

Barbossa: Vocês? Timidas?

Piratas: (rindo)

Vit: Continuem implicando com as timidas.

Bia: E vão morrer rapidinho.

Davy Jones: Pela milésima vez; ninguém vai morrer! Olhem! Achei a vela! (pega uma vela que encontrou em uma das gavetas) Agora onde estão os malditos fósforos? (recomeça a procura)

(Em seguida eles ouvem um barulho estranho)

Barbossa: O que foi isso?

Bia: (assustada) (abraça o Barbossa) Jack, vai ver o que é.

Vit: Não! Quer matar o Jack?!

Jack: Por que logo eu que tenho que ir?

Bia: Porque você é o capitão... (se vira pro Barbossa) (sussurra) Mentira. Você que é, só queria dizer algo gentil para ele antes dele morrer.

Jack: Eu ouvi isso, hein. E não vou a lugar nenhum.

Davy Jones: Casas velhas fazem barulho mesmo, não tem nada demais.

Bia: Então vai lá ver o que foi isso.

Vit: Nada disso, se a gente se separar, o massacre começa.

Barbossa: (levanta a mão) Eu voto no Jones ir lá ver o que foi aquele barulho.

Jack: (levanta a mão também) Apoiado.

Davy Jones: Não me importo de ir lá ver, porque não foi nada.

Bia: Então vai lá.

Vit: Vou escrever na sua lápide "Um polvo muito corajoso."

Davy Jones: Isso é pior que a morte...

Barbossa: Vai logo ver o que é

Davy Jones: Está bem. (pega os fósforos)(acende a vela) Vou e provarei para vocês que não tem nada demais...(se dirige até a porta)

Jack: Boa sorte.

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos)(vai até a porta)(abre) Viram ? Nada. (o vento sopra e apaga a vela)

Bia e Vit: (gritam)

Davy Jones: (acende de novo a vela) Foi o vento.

Apresentadoras: (se abraçando)

Bia: Isso é o que o assassino quer que você pense.

Vit: Ele está aqui dentro agora. (olhando em volta)

Jack: (com voz macabra) Talvez ele já estivesse aqui.

Apresentadoras: O.o

Barbossa: Não assuste as meninas, Sparrow!

(Som de aplausos)

Apresentadoras: (gritam mais)

Jack: Se tiver mesmo um assassino aqui, ele não é muito inteligente.

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos) Isso vem da sala. (vai até a sala)

Barbossa e Jack: (vão atrás)

Apresentadoras: (os seguem relutantes)

(A sala está na penumbra, com só a luz vindo da televisão, que passava um show de piadas)

Davy Jones: Estranho, a televisão voltou e as luzes não.

Bia: (se vira para a câmera) Se alguma coisa acontecer com a gente, lembrem-se que adoramos vocês.

Vit: E tentem falar com meu irmão que é para ele me enterrar com meus livros.

Bia: Isso não faz muito sentido...

Vit: Eu quero ter uma coisa para fazer no pós vida antes das pessoas que eu gosto morrerem.

Bia: Faz sentido agora.

Barbossa: Admito que agora isso ficou bem estranho... (vendo a TV ligada)

Jack: Qual é a sua explicação plausível agora, Jones?

Davy Jones: (tentando pensar em algo) Bom... talvez seja algum mal contato...

Vit: Para isso precisaria ter luz e não tem.

Davy Jones: Talvez tenha acabado a luz apenas em alguns cômodos, isso geralmente acontece em casas antigas, a fiação é velha e o aparelho de TV também. (vai até a TV) (desliga) Pronto.

(Logo em seguida a TV liga sozinha novamente, só que desta vez com o volume bem mais alto)

Apresentadoras: (gritam)

Barbossa: Pelo amor de Deus! Fiquem calmas!

Bia: (assustada) (dá a mão para o Barbs) Eu não quero morrer, Barbito. Promete que se eu morrer você morre junto para não me deixar sozinha?

Barbossa: Ninguém vai morrer. (tenta acalmá-la)

Bia:(assustada) Promete? Por favor?

Barbossa: Se eu prometer você para de gritar?

Bia: Possivelmente.

Barbossa: Está bem, eu prometo.

Jack: (incomodado com o barulho) Jones, dá para desligar isso?!

Davy Jones: (parado próximo a TV) Não... porque eu já fiz isso. (com o fio da TV na mão) (a mesma ainda funcionando mesmo fora da tomada)

Apresentadoras: (gritam novamente)

Vit: Eu disse para não virmos para esse fim de mundo!

Bia: Foi você que implorou para o Fred nos deixar vir para cá!

Vit: Se eu soubesse que era assim, eu nunca teria vindo!

Bia: Mas você veio e nos trouxe junto com você!

Vit: E agora vamos todos morrer!

Elas: (gritam em pânico)

Davy Jones: Ok, mesmo que a TV ligue sozinha, isso não quer dizer que vamos morrer.

Vit: TVs com vida propria é "vocês vão morrer" nas histórias.

Bia: Isso e risada de meninas macabras.

(Som de passos no andar de cima)

Todos: (olham para cima)

Vit: Ah, meu deus.

Bia: É a menininha.

Barbossa: (apreensivo) Deixem de bobagem, não há menininha nenhuma.

Jack: Tá, agora eu devo admitir que isso não está mais divertido... (ainda ouvindo passos)

Barbossa: Nunca foi divertido, Sparrow.

Jack: Não, até a parte do Davy supostamente ser decapitado pelo ventilador de teto ainda tava divertido.

Bia: Eu quero ir embora daqui.

Davy Jones: Sair nessa escuridão para o meio do mato?! Não é uma boa ideia, melhor ficarmos aqui.

Vit: Concordo com o Davy.

Davy Jones: Melhor irmos no segundo andar ver o que foi aquilo.

Jack: Sério? Quer mesmo ir até lá?

Davy Jones: Está amarelando agora, Jack?

Jack: Não, eu apenas acho que não devemos expor as garotas a algo perigoso...

Barbossa: Concordo plenamente. Portanto, vocês dois vão até lá ver e eu tomo conta delas daqui que é seguro.

Vit: Eu me sinto tão segura com o Barbs quanto com a menininha macabra.

Bia: Que horror, o Barbs nunca iria nos machucar.

Vit: Machucar você. Porque ele não pensaria duas vezes em fazer isso comigo.

Barbossa: Isso não é verdade. Talvez eu só te assuste uma vez. (pausa) Ou duas. (pausa) Mas isso não importa porque eu vou te manter segura.

Vit: Ah, meu deus, o Barbs está possuido com o fantasma da menininha macabra!

Barbossa: O quê?

Vit: Só assim pra você se importar comigo.

Bia: Claro que não, ele é um doce de pessoa e se importa muito com os outros.

Jack: Mas que isso é estranho é...

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos) Você vem, Sparrow? Ou está com medo?

Jack: Eu estou é apreensivo em deixar o Hector com as meninas, ele vai ser o primeiro a correr.

Vit: Não duvide das minha habilidades de correr.

Bia: O Barbs jamais correria e me largaria, ele prometeu morrer junto comigo.

Jack: (irônico) Claro, e me prometeu que seria um imediato fiel...

Bia: A palavra dele comigo tem mais valor.

Jack: Continue se enganando e morra feliz...

Davy Jones: Todos sabemos que o Barbossa quer dar uma de protetor apenas para não precisar subir até o segundo andar conosco porque está com medo.

Barbosso: Calunia! Não estou com medo de nada!

Jack: Então prove que isso é mentira e deixe que eu cuido delas enquanto você sobe lá com o Jones.

Barbossa: Não, eu não confio em você para cuidar de ninguém, você não sabe nem cuidar de si mesmo! Só está querendo uma desculpa para não precisar ir até lá!

Vit: (levanta a mão) Eu voto pro Jack ficar.

Bia: (levanta a mão) E eu voto no Barbs.

Davy Jones: Eu tenho outra ideia que não causará mais discussão...

(Alguns minutos depois)

(Jack e Barbossa subiam a escada que dava ao andar de cima para ir averiguar o barulho estranho)

Davy Jones: (no andar de baixo com as meninas)

Bia: Só eu acho que isso não é uma boa ideia?

Vit: Já vai você falar mal do meu protegido!

Bia: Não é nada disso. É que o Barbs e o Jackito não se dão muito bem. Então, se não for a menininha macabra que vai matá-los, vai ser eles mesmos...

Davy Jones e Vit: Não tinha pensado por esse lado...

(Enquanto isso)

Jack: (chega no ultimo andar) (coloca a vela na sua mão mais longe para poder ver) Isso aqui está muito escuro para ver alguma coisa.

Barbossa: Verdade, nenhuma menina iria ficar nesse escuro, podemos descer. (vira-se)

Jack: Está com medo, Hector? (sorrindo superior)

Barbossa: (se vira de volta para o corredor) Claro que não, só estou deduzindo fatos.

(Uma porta bate no fim do corredor)

Barbossa: (grita)

Jack: (irônico) Claro, nem um pingo de medo...

Barbossa: Isso não muda nada, eu apenas me surpreendi com o barulho...

(No andar de baixo)

Bia: (após ouvir Barbossa gritar) Ah, meu Deus ! Será que algo de ruim aconteceu ? Temos que ir lá ver !

Vit: Eu não, se ele gritou é porque já está morto não tem nada que possamos fazer.

Bia: Não podemos abandoná-lo

Davy Jones: Não seja dramática, ele está com o Jack.

Bia: Exatamente. O Jack ia deixar ele morrer com certeza

Vit: Claro que não, o Jack com certeza iria ajudá-lo.

(Enquanto isso)

Jack: Ok, já que você está com tanto medo, deixa que eu vejo o que está acontecendo. (indo para o fim do corredor)

(Alguns instantes depois) (Barulho de algo caindo)

Barbossa: Sparrow!? Foi você? Se você estiver fazendo isso para me assustar, saiba que não está funcionando!

(Silêncio)

Barbossa: (anda mais um pouco) Sparrow? Cadê você?

(Alguma coisa pega o pé dele)

Barbossa: (grita)

Jack: (rindo) (se levanta do chão) Funcionou sim.

Barbossa: Não teve graça ! (irritado)

Jack:(rindo) Eu achei engraçado

Barbossa: Não vai achar quando eu te der um susto !

Jack: (com um sorriso vitorioso) Alguém como você jamais conseguirá me assustar...

Uma vozinha de criança: (tom macabro)(sussurra no ouvido dele)Te levarei para o inferno comigo, Jackie.

Jack: (grita assustado)

Bia: (surge atrás dele)(começa a rir) Isso é por assustar o Barbs.

Barbossa: (rindo com ela) (olhando superior para o Jack) Belo grito Sr. "Eu jamais me assusto"

Jack: (ignora ele)(se vira para Bia) O que você está fazendo aqui afinal ?

Bia: Ouvi o Barbs gritar, fiquei preocupada e vim ver se estava tudo bem

Barbossa: Você veio sozinha nessa casa macabra?

Jack: Não ficou com medo, não?

Bia: O medo de alguma coisa ruim ter acontecido com o Barbs é bem maior do que qualquer outro.

Vit: (aparecendo do nada também) Ela não veio sozinha nada!

Davy Jones: (ao lado dela) Ela nos arrastou escada acima falando coisas tipo "Meu Barbito precisa de mim".

Bia: Olhem pelo lado bom, se formos morrer agora pelo menos morreremos todos juntos

Barbosa: (irônico) Claro, sempre foi meu sonho morrer com esses dois...(olha pro Davy e Jack)

Jack: Como se eu quizece morrer contigo...

Davy Jones: Mesmo com tantas coisas estranhas acontecendo nessa casa vocês ainda perdem tempo brigando entre si ?! São inacreditáveis !

Vit: Davy tem razão, devemos ficar unidos

Bia: Se não o vilão vai nos matar.

Davy Jones: Não tem vilão nenhum.

Vit: Já disse para não desrespeitar o assassino ou você vai ser o primeiro a morrer.

Bia: E não podemos ignorar o fato da televisão e dos passos.

Vit: (cantando) Macabrice em pessoa.

Davy Jones: Talvez nem fossem passos, quem sabe era só o vento fazendo barulho...

Bia: (irônica) Claro, o vento usando sapatos

Vit: Vamos olhar nos cômodos, quem sabe assim encontramos respostas

Jack: Ou uma alma penada

Barbosa: Sério ? Quer mesmo abrir essas portas ? (indicando as portas no corredor)

Jack: Está com medo?

Barbossa: Não mais do que você.

Jack: Eu não estou com medo.

Barbossa: Nem eu estou com medo nenhum.

Jack: Medo? O que ser isso?

Barbossa: Não sei, você me apresenta?

Jack: Mas eu nem sei o que é.

Davy Jones: Meu deus, parem vocês dois!

Vit: (em um surto repentino de coragem) Eu vou abrir uma dessas portas!

Bia: Isso Vit, mostra pra eles que as mulheres é que são mais corajosas.

Vit: (puxa a Bia) Então vamos abrir juntas para provar isso.

Bia: Por que eu? Você que teve a idéia, você que abra sozinha, oras.

Vit: Você bem que podia me ajudar.

Bia: E se algo assustador acontecer?

Vit: O que de assustador pode haver atrás de uma simples porta?

Jack: Praticamente tudo.

Bia: Ele tem razão. Pode ter até um cadáver, você sabe que se eu ver um cadáver não vou conseguir dormir nunca mais!

Vit: Você não conseguir dormir é o menor dos problemas

Bia: Você sabe como eu tenho problemas para dormir.

Vit: Bom, se tiver algo que estou pensando atrás das portas, você vai dormir para sempre...

Bia: Cruzes. (se afastando da porta)

Vit: (revira os olhos) (gira a maçaneta) (respira fundo) (empurra a porta) (dá três passos para trás) Não pode ser.

Bia: (escondida nos braços do Barbis) O que foi?

Vit: (entra no quarto) (volta com um livro na mão) Olhem que desgraça! (mostrando-o para os outros)

Jack: (lendo) "Universo dos vampiros", que terror.

Vit: Usaram a capa como marca página! Que tipo de monstro faz isso?!

Bia: Usar a parte capa para marcar a página é quase pecado pra Vit... (revira os olhos)

Davy Jones: Eu esperava algo mais assustador do que um livro aí dentro...

Barbossa: Bom, já que é apenas um livro largue isso aí e vamos dar essa busca por encerrada.

Jack: (para a Vit) Leia pelo menos um parágrafo da página marcada, pode ser algo importante.

Vit: (com o livro nas mãos) Ok.

Bia: (pega o livro dela) Isso nunca é uma boa ideia Jack, algo macabro sempre acaba sendo lido em um livro encontrado numa casa abandonada...

Barbossa: Apoiada. Nada de leitura.

Vit: Mas precisamos ler para descobrir algo. (toma o livro dela)

Bia: Não, não precisamos. (pega de volta)

Vit: Solta! Eu quero ler! (puxando da mão dela)

Bia: Solta você! (puxando de volta) Ninguém vai ler nada!

(As duas brigando pelo livro)

Davy Jones: Parem com isso! Vamos fazer uma votação.

Meninas: (param)

Jack: Quem é covarde e não quer ler o livro?

Barbossa e Bia: (levantam a mão)

Barbossa: Espera aí, o quê?

Jack: (finge que não escuta) Então está decidido, vamos ler.

Vit: (lendo) "Poltergeist: Qualquer um de uma série de espíritos perturbados que habitam casas e manifestam sua presença ao fazer barulho, mover objetos, quebrar coisas e, em alguns casos, até atacar pessoas e animais."

Todos: (pálidos) (se entreolhando)

Jack: (com a voz fraca) Eu disse que não era para ler.

Bia: Viram? Eu não avisei? Avisei. Vocês me ouviram? Não ouviram.

Vit: Não é hora para ficar jogando na cara Bia, temos problemas maiores com os possíveis fantasmas perturbados que habitam essa casa.

Davy Jones: Não temos nenhuma prova disso. Talvez seja apenas coincidência o fato do livro estar marcado nesta página... (tentando ser otimista)

Barbossa: (irônico) Sério mesmo que você ainda está tentando fazer com que acreditemos nisso?!

Davy Jones: (o ignora) Bom, então o que vamos fazer agora?

Jack: Talvez seja melhor descermos e ficarmos lá em baixo esperando o dia clarear...

Bia: Perto da televisão maldita? Eu que não vou para lá.

Vit: Quer fugir da casa? Você sabe que isso nunca dá certo.

Bia: Então no que você sugere que a gente faça?

Vit: O espírito está perturbado, é só não o atrapalharmos mais.

Jack: Ou o_s_ espírito_s_.

Davy Jones: Parem com essa baboseira, deve ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto dos produtores.

Vit: E eles sabem ler agora? (mostrando o livro para ele)

Barbossa: Mais um motivo para eles fazerem isso.

Bia: Eles não fariam isso. Não são tão espertos para fazer uma brincadeira tão elaborada quanto essa...

Vit: Se dependesse deles, o mais assustador que veríamos seria o ajudante de limpeza do estúdio escondido debaixo de um lençol para nos assustar...

Davy Jones: Sabe o que eu acho ?

Bia: Que o Barbs fica lindo mesmo com pouca luz em um ambiente ? (sugere)

Vit: Que o Jack fica fofo mesmo quando está assustado ? (sugere)

Davy Jones: Não. Acho que deveríamos agir normalmente e fingir que nada aconteceu. Aí se for uma brincadeira eles vão desistir de tentar nos assustar

Jack: E se não for, morreremos com um garfo cravado no pescoço por algum espírito assassino enquanto dormimos.

Vit: Jack, meu bobinho, os fantasmas não matam durante o sono.

Bia: Eles querem se saborear do terror.

Jack: Agora estou prontinho para dormir.

Davy Jones: Vamos fazer isso então.

Barbossa: Você está brincando não é? Tem alguma coisa macabra acontecendo aqui.

Bia: Quer que eu durma com você, Barbs?

Vit: Se ela for dormir com o Barbis, eu durmo com o Jack.

Bia: O Jack vai ficar bem sozinho.

Vit: E eu vou ficar boa sozinha no quarto? Nada disso, vamos dormir todos juntos.

Davy Jones: Vamos dormir cada um no seu quarto. Qualquer coisa, vocês nos chamam.

Apresentadoras: u.u Ok.

(Cada um foi para seu quarto)

Vit: (amarrando um sapato)

Bia: Por que você está colocando sapato para dormir?

Vit: Se acontecer alguma coisa no meio da noite, quero estar pronta para correr.

Bia: (pega o sapato dela)

(Enquanto isso)

Jack: Acho que não foi uma boa ideia deixar as meninas sozinhas.

Barbossa: Estranhamente, eu concordo com o Sparrow. Essa casa pode ser perigosa.

Davy Jones: Se vocês estão com tanto medo, podem ir atrás delas.

Jack: E você ficaria aqui sozinho?

Davy Jones: Não tenho medo pois sei que no final vai haver uma explicação plausível e racional para tudo isso. Mas desde quando você se preocupa comigo, Sparrow?

Jack: Desde que dividimos um apartamento juntos e ficamos amigos.

Davy Jones: Não somos amigos. Amigos não apunhalam o coração dos outros, literalmente.

Jack: Quer parar de guardar rancor com essa história? Olhe o Hector, eu o matei mas nem por isso ele ficou com raiva de mim...

Barbossa: (olha sério para ele)

Jack: Tá. Talvez tenha ficado com um pouquinho de raiva...

Davy Jones: (o ignora) Eu vou dormir. (se ajeita no chão já que Jack e Barbossa haviam ocupado as únicas duas camas)

Barbosa: Vai mesmo conseguir pegar no sono em uma casa dessas?

Jack: Ele pegava no sono no navio dele, essa casa é um hotel cinco estrelas comparado aquilo e ainda bem menos assustadora... (provocador)

Davy Jones: (de olhos fechados) (joga um travesseiro no Jack para ele calar a boca)

(No quarto ao lado) (Ambas as apresentadoras deitadas em suas respectivas camas com uma vela que iluminava pouco o ambiente)

Bia: (ainda acordada) (sussurra) Vit? Tá dormindo?

Vit: (sussurra de volta) Não. Não consigo dormir.

Bia: (ainda sussurrando) Acho que ouvi alguma coisa lá fora...

Vit: Deve ser o vento.

Bia: O vento não tem passos.

Vit: Você não disse que tinha ouvido passos, só alguma coisa.

Bia: Não é hora para você ficar reclamando que me expressei errado.

Vit: Bom, se vamos morrer, temos que morrer falando claramente.

Bia: Não vamos morrer... vamos?

Vit: Somos as mocinhas, claro que não vamos morrer.

Bia: Essa coisa de mocinho só funciona se ninguém se separar.

Vit: Verdade, estamos no menor grupo, o que costuma ser atacado.

Elas: (se entreolham) Vamos para o quarto deles.

(Enquanto isso, no outro quarto)

Jack: Não consigo dormir (se vira na cama)(buscando uma posição confortável)

Davy Jones: (de olhos fechados)(irônico)Quem sabe se você parar de se mexer e calar a boca consiga...

Barbossa: Mas essas camas são desconfortáveis, a mola desse colchão está machucando minhas costas... (se remexe fazendo a cama ranger)

Davy Jones: (no chão) Quer trocar ?

Barbossa: Não, aí parece ser pior ainda...

Davy Jones: (fecha os olhos)(parecendo estar confortável) Está bem...você é quem sabe...

Barbossa: Tá. Eu quero trocar.

Davy Jones: Ok. (levanta em um pulo)

(Ambos trocam de lugar) (Alguns segundos depois)

Barbossa: (No chão) Não. Está pior do que antes, vamos destrocar.

Davy Jones: Não mesmo, não vou voltar pro chão. (sorri vitorioso)

Jack: Não acredito que caíu nessa, Barbossa (ri da cara dele)

Barbossa: Muito engraçado, Sparrow, mas aposto que você faria o mesmo. E pior: você juraria pela sua vida que o chão é mesmo mais confortável.

Jack: Claro, não quero fazer papel de bobo. Você por outro lado.

Barbossa: (abre a boca para revidar)

Davy Jones: (o interrompe) Meninas, vocês duas são lindas e bobas.

Barbossa e Jack: (irônicos) Obridigado.

Davy Jones: Mas olhem pelo lado bom: eu tenho uma cama.

Barbossa: Que você roubou.

Jack: Em uma casa mal assombrada.

Davy Jones: Eu já disse, essa casa não é mal assombrada.

(A porta se abre com um supetão)

Piratas: (gritam)

Bia: Eu disse para bater antes de entrar.

Vit: Achei que você estava falando em bater neles.

Bia: E como você iria bater neles antes de entrar se eles estão aqui dentro?

Vit: Sei lá, por isso eu abri a porta primeiro.

Barbossa: (recuperando-se do susto) Vocês querem nos matar do coração?!

Davy Jones: Viram? Eu disse que não é mal assombrada...

Jack: (irônico) É, mas gritou quando a porta abriu...

Davy Jones: Isso não tem nada a ver... (muda de assunto) Mas afinal, por que invadiram nosso quarto no meio da noite?

Vit: Porque o nosso estava muito macabro.

Bia: Por isso pensamos em vir dormir com vocês que é mais seguro.

Jack: Ok, acho que nunca na vida ouvi uma mulher dizer que dormir com piratas é mais seguro.

Vit: Elas não dizem, mas aposto que pensam...

Bia: (vê Barbossa no chão) Barbitito, por que você está dormindo no chão?

Barbossa: Porque o Jones me enganou e roubou minha cama.

Bia: Ah, tadinho. (vai e deita do lado dele no chão) Não. (levanta-se novamente) Minhas costas vão me matar se eu dormir no chão duro, desculpe. (vai em direção a cama do Jack, porém Vit corre na frente dela) (as duas empurram uma a outra para tentar chegar primeiro)

(Ambas discutindo) (As duas jogam-se na apertada cama junto ao Jack) (Brigando)

Jack: (No meio da confusão)Ei! Ei! Parem com isso!

Vit: Sai, Bia! (a empurrando)

Bia: Sai você! Eu sou a mais velha, tenho direito de ficar com a cama!

Vit: Então fique com o Davy!

Bia: Não quero, quero o Jack!

Vit: _Eu_ quero o Jack!

(As duas brigando, sem querer empurram Jack para fora da cama que cai em cima do Barbossa no chão)

Barbosa: (irritado) Sai de cima de mim, Sparrow! (o empurra para o lado)

Bia: (parando) (irritada) Viu o que você fez, Vit?!

Vit: A culpa é sua!

Bia: Minha?! Foi você que... (Vit rapidamente empurra ela que cai em cima do Barbossa)

Barbosa: Pelo amor de Deus! Parem de cair em cima de mim!

Bia: (olha para o Barbs) Bom, até que agora o chão não está tão ruim... (sorri) (deita a cabeça no peito dele)

Jack: Ah, ela você deixa, né!

Barbossa: Quer dormir com a cabeça no meu peito, Sparrow? (irônico)

Jack: Não quero, nada. Só queria que você não brigasse tanto caso eu quisesse. (deitando na cama com a Vit)

Barbossa e Davy Jones: Isso pegou estranho.

Vit: É uma hipotese.

Barbossa: Muito estranha.

Vit: Mas a coisa mais importante é: eu vou dormir com o Jack na cama enquanto a Bia fica no chão com um velho!

Bia: Você está chamando o Barbs de velho!?

Vit: Isso é pleonasmo.

Bia: Não vou discutir mais contigo, afinal eu não queria ficar na cama mesmo. (dá de ombros) Prefiro até uma cama de pregos se o Barbossa estiver nela...para eu deitar por cima dele e não me machucar, é claro.

Barbossa: Você é tão gentil... (irônico)

Bia: (romântica) Você sabe que eu te amo, Hectito.

Jack: (irônico) Imagine se não amasse...

Davy Jones: Dá para vocês fazerem silêncio que eu estou tentando dormir?!

Vit: Ih, ele está de mau humor...

Barbossa: Isso é porque ninguém quis ir dormir com ele. (ri vitorioso) Viu Jones, mesmo eu no chão ainda querem dormir perto de mim (indica a Bia) e você na cama confortável nem isso consegue...

Davy Jones: Só está dizendo isso porque ficou com raivinha de eu ter pego sua cama.

Barbossa: E você está dizendo isso porque foi rejeitado e está com raivinha também.

Davy Jones: Ok, estou com raivinha. Podemos dormir agora?

Todos: Aye.

(Depois de algum tempo)

Vit: (sussurrando para Jack) Não consigo dormir.

Jack: (roncando)

Vit: (o balança violetamente)

JacK: (acorda sobressaltado) O que foi isso?

Vit: Te acordei? Desculpa. É que não consegui dormir.

Jack: (sonolento) Ah, você quer que eu te conte uma história?

Bia: (se levantando de repente) Também quero!

Barbosa: (despertando com a movimentação dela) (sonolento) Bia, pelo amor de Deus, volta a dormir.

Bia: Mas a Vit pode ganhar história e eu não?

Barbosa: Te conto uma dúzia de histórias pela manhã, me deixe dormir.

Bia: Você sempre diz isso mas nunca conta...

Barbosa: Então fique na cama do Jack e ouça a dele.

Bia: E se eu ficar quietinha aqui do seu lado ouvindo o que ele diz?

Barbosa: Eu duvido que você consiga ficar quieta, mas tudo bem. (volta a fechar os olhos)

Vit: (ansiosa) Conte, Jackito.

Jack: "Certo rei tinha três filhas..."

Vit: Espera, e o "Era uma vez..."?

Bia: Verdade, nenhum conto começa sem isso.

Jack: Não é um conto. É uma lenda.

Vit: Qual lenda?

Jack: A lenda de Eros e Psiquê.

Vit: Eros, o cupido da mitologia grega?

Jack: Ele mesmo.

Bia: Estranho você saber algo sobre isso e a Vit não.

Jack: Bom, eu fico num apartamento em péssima companhia, então pego uns livros emprestados...

Vit: Não é nenhum livro meu, é?

Bia: Ela tem uma coisa com os livros dela e cria um ódio assassino por qualquer um que pega seus livros.

Jack: (pigarreia) Claro que não são os seus... São de... outra pessoa...

Vit: Acho bom.

Bia: Continue, Jack!

Jack: "Certo rei tinha três filhas..."

Vit: Você já falou isso.

Bia: Vit, deixe-o continuar!

Jack: Posso?

Apresentadoras: Aye.

JacK: "Certo rei tinha três filhas, e mais nova, chamada Psiquê, era muito, muito linda."

Vit: Igual a gente?

Bia: Claro que não, somos mais belas que ela.

Jack: (continua como se elas não tivessem falado nada) "Afrodite, a deusa da beleza e do amor, se mordia de ciúmes e começou a planejar malvadezas para a rival."

Apresentadoras: Entendemos...

Jack: "Afrodite chamou seu filho Eros e disse:"

(fazendo uma voz de mulher) 'Filho, sua mãe foi insultada.'"

Vit: (falando com a Bia) Ele é bom.

Bia: Shhh.

Jack: (continua a la Afrodite) "'Está vendo aquele castelo logo ali embaixo? Em um de seus aposentos, está dormindo uma donzela. Quero que vá até ela e acerte-a com uma das fechas. E, como ela está dormindo, isto não vai trazer a ela o bem. Se for flechada enquanto estiver dormindo, ela vai se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que vir quando acordar. E eu cuidarei para que essa pessoa seja alguém muito especial! Talvez o anão do castelo... Ou o jardineiro, que acaba de completar cento e dois anos de idade...'"

Vit: Então é isso o que aconteceu com a Bia.

Bia: (mandando um olhar assassino para ela)

Jack: "Obedientemente, Eros voou até o castelo. Fez-se invisível e entrou nos aposentos da garota pela janela. Ficou ali parado por alguns instantes, observando-a. Ele a achou muito bonita e teve pena de ter que fazer o que tinha. Mas mesmo assim, ele se aproximou para delicadamente ferir Psiquê à altura dos ombros. Mas certamente fez algum barulho, pois ela despertou e olhou diretamente em seus olhos, apesar de não poder vê-lo. Eros se assustou com os enormes olhos negros da garota e deixou escorregar a flecha, ferindo sua própria mão. Imediatamente sentiu o doce veneno percorrer seus veias e ficou confuso. Estava acostumado a espelhar o amor, mas jamais havia experimentado esse sentimento."

Vit: O cupido se fechou.

Bia: "O doce veneno", gostei disso...

Jack: "Psiquê voltou a dormir e Eros voltou para o Olimpo, decidido que nenhum mal jamais seria infligido a sua amada. Ao saber do que tinha acontecido, Afrodite ficou furiosa e lançou uma maldição contra Psiquê. Criou em torno dela uma cerca invisível de plantas espinhosas, de modo que nenhum pretendente pudesse se aproximar. A linda e jovem princesa ficou triste e sozinha e seus pais não entendiam por que ninguém se oferecia para casar com ela. Enquanto isso, as brigas cresciam no Olimpo. Afrodite e o filho discutiam o tempo todo e só quando Eros parou de fazer outras pessoas se apaixonarem e, assim, a deusa do amor, começou a definhar. Ela pediu para o filho continuar a flechar os outros e ele disse que só o faria se pudesse ter Psiquê. Sem outra opção, ela aceitou."

Bia: Entendi, ninguém era acertado pelas flechas então ninguém rezava para a deusa do amor.

Vit: Aí ela ficou fraca, Eros é um cara esperto... Ou um deus esperto... Ou um anjo de fraudas...

Jack: "Psiquê foi carregada pelo vento até chegar a um castelo reluzente como prata que estava deserto. Psiquê caminhou pelos enormes portais e, somente a noite ouviu o novo marido. 'Você é a mais linda de todas as mulheres.' ele lhe disse. 'Linda o bastante para provocar ciúmes até mesmo na deusa do amor.'"

Vit: E da beleza.

Bia: E ele diz isso porque nunca nos viu.

JacK: "Não tinha ninguém na frente da Psiquê, mas quando ela esticou os braços, ela sentiu o ombros fortes do marido. Ela nunca se sentira tão feliz antes." Fim.

Bia: Acabou?

Vit: Não tem mais não?

Jack: Tem, mas estou com sono. (se estica na cama) Boa noite.

Barbossa: Graças a Deus terminou!

Bia: Não era para você estar dormindo?

Barbossa: Tente dormir com a voz aguda do Jack imitando a Afrodite em seus ouvidos.

Vit: (o ignora) Eu achei muito fofa a história.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Sim, sim, todos amamos a história, podemos voltar a dormir agora?

Bia: Está bem. (volta a se deitar do lado do Barbs)

(Um barulho alto é ouvido do lado de fora do quarto)

Jack: (abre os olhos) (se ergue na cama) O que foi isso?

Barbossa: Estranho, parecia o barulho de algo caindo...

Bia: Ou das almas condenadas saindo do inferno... (o abraça assustada)

Davy Jones: Deve ter sido só o vento...

Vit: Será possível que sempre culpem o vento?! Qual a probabilidade de ser mesmo só o vento se nem está ventando?

Bia: Talvez seja um fantasma do vento!

Vit: Que nem aquele andando no nosso quarto?

Bia: Eles vão nos pegar!

Elas: (em pânico) (correndo pelo quarto) (gritando)

Davy Jones: (se levanta da cama) Pelo meu coração, parem com essa baderna!

Elas: (param)

Davy Jones: Eu passei horas no carro por uma estrada horrível, tire que fazer comida com vocês quatro reclamando na minha cabeça e ainda tive que aguentar vocês gritando com medo de fantasmas! Eu quero uma noite de sono e eu terei, mesmo que eu tenha que dormir no outro quarto, com fantasma me amaldiçoando, entenderam!?

Apresentadoras: (em silêncio)

Vit: (sussurrando) Como ele vai dormir com fantasmas no quarto?

Davy Jones: Arg!

Barbossa: (desafiador) Por que não vai, Jones? Assim todos conseguem o que querem, você consegue dormir em paz e eu finalmente consigo escutar seus gritos daqui após você ser esfaqueado por algum fantasma sedento de sangue.

Davy Jones: (exclama) Não existe fantasma! E eu vou provar! (se levanta da cama)

Barbossa: (rapidamente levanta do chão e toma o lugar dele na cama) (sorrindo vitorioso) Ponto para o Capitão Barbossa. Quem é o esperto ladrão de camas agora, cefalópode?

Bia: (sorrindo) É isso aí, Barbitito! (se joga na cama com ele) Na sua cara! (para o Davy)

(Cama estala e vem ao chão, levantando uma nuvem de poeira)

Vit: Culpa do gordo do Hector.

Bia: Tá chamando o Barbs de gordo!?

Jack: Não, a cama quebrando já fez isso.

Bia: Não foi o Barbs, aposto que o fantasma fez alguma coisa que fez a cama ficar menos forte.

Vit: Nesse microssegundo que o Davito se levantou e o Barbs deitou?

Bia: Exato.

Jack e Vit: (se olham) O Barbs é gordo.

Barbossa: Não é nada disso, foi a Bia.

Bia: Fui eu o quê, Barbito? (olhar assassino)

Barbossa: Bom, quando você pulou, foi a força da gravidade do movimento, não do seu peso.

Vit: Mas a formula da força não tem massa?

Jack: Sim, a força é a multiplicação da massa com a aceleração, neste caso a gravidade.

Vit: Logo, a massa da Bia fez isso.

Jack: Logo, o Hector a chamou de gorda.

Davy Jones: (revira os olhos) (abre a porta para deixar o quarto)

Jack: (irônico) Onde o senhor pensa que vai?

Davy Jones: Para longe dessa palhaçada. (sem paciência) Primeiro essa viagem sem propósito, depois a história maluca de haver fantasmas nessa casa e agora uma discussão sem sentido sobre uma cama quebrada. Eu cheguei ao meu limite! Vocês me tiram do sério! Cresçam, pelo amor de Deus! (sai) (bate a porta com força)

(Todos ficam em silêncio)

Bia: (olha incrédula pro Barbs) (quebrando o silêncio) Sério mesmo que você me chamou de gorda?

Barbossa: (mudando de assunto) Talvez fosse melhor nós nos focarmos no problema do Jones agora.

Jack: (deitado tranquilo com as mãos atrás da cabeça) Qual deles? O fato dele estar bravo ou o fato dele poder ser morto por almas penadas aí fora?

Vit: Acho que o maior problema é ele estar com raiva da gente. Se ele morrer assim, vai virar uma alma penada nessa casa por causa dos sentimentos ruins.

Bia: Não, sério, o Barbs me chamou de gorda, não foi?

Barbossa: (mudando de assunto novamente) Então é melhor a gente ir lá e fazer as pazes com ele.

Jack: Você está oferecendo isso porque quer ou porque não quer responder a Bia?

Barbossa: Que absurdo, é claro que é porque me preocupo com meu companheiro pirata!

Todos: (irônicos) Claro.

Barbossa: (levanta da cama no chão) (se dirige até a porta) Vocês vem?

Jack: (ainda deitado) Preciso mesmo?

Bia: (irônica) Não Jack, pode continuar dormindo enquanto o Davy é assassinado lá fora.

Jack: Obrigado. (volta a colocar o chapéu sobre o rosto)

Vit: (tira o chapéu da cara dele) Vamos logo!

Jack: Ah, está bem. O que vocês fariam sem mim? É tudo Jack Sparrow para cá, Jack Sparrow para lá...

Barbossa: (rindo vitorioso) Esqueceu do "capitão"

Jack: Estava implicito.

Barbossa: Se dizer isso te faz acreditar. (dando de ombros)

Vit: Temos assuntos mais importantes para lidar do que o fato de o Jack ser ou não um capitão. O que é obvio que ele é, e um otimo capitão.

Bia: Tirando o fato de todo mundo se juntar para se amotinar contra ele.

Vit: Culpa do seu velho aí que convence as pessoas de fazerem o que ele quer só para nos deixar em paz.

Barbossa: Isso não fez sentido...

Vit: Você deve ter ficado meses no pé dos marujos até eles finalmente aceitarem se amotinar para não terem que te ouvir mais falar sobre isso.

Barbossa: (abre a boca para revidar)

Bia: Você chamou o Barbs de velho?

Jack: Ei, o assunto não era sobre o Davy? Quando mudamos tão rápido o tópico da conversa para o velho amotinado?

Vit: Jack querido, é óbvio que você ainda está sonolento e não está acompanhando nosso fluxo mental, tente prestar mais atenção no que falamos.

Jack: Acho que eu nunca acompanhei o fluxo mental de vocês...

Barbossa: Bem vindo ao clube.

Bia: Vamos logo atrás do Davy. (abre a porta) (para) (se vira de repente para eles) E o Barbs não é velho nem amotinado, fim do assunto!

Jack: (abre a boca para revidar)

Vit: (o interrompe) (sussurrando para ele) Deixe-a com seus sonhos...

Jack: (se conforma)

Todos: (saem do quarto)

Bia: Esse corredor está mais macabro do que antes...

Vit: É que agora o Barbs está aqui para nos assombrar.

Bia: (olha feio para ela) Não é nada disso.

Vit: Se você diz... (pisca para Jack)

Barbossa: (a ignora) Onde o Jones foi parar?

Jack: Talvez já tenha sido morto pelos espíritos perturbados desse local... Portanto, vamos voltar pra cama (vira-se para sair)

Bia: (segura-o) Se fosse esse o caso já teríamos ouvidos os gritos dele.

Vit: Quem iria imaginar que iríamos parar em uma casa assombrada bem próximo ao Halloween... que coincidência.

Jack: (desconfiado) Coincidência até demais... Vocês tem certeza mesmo que isso não é um tipo de brincadeira dos produtores?

Bia: Já falamos Jack, eles jamais teriam capacidade para bolar algo tão elaborado.

Barbossa: Então duvidam do grau de inteligência deles, e a partir disso colocam a culpa disso tudo que aconteceu aqui em possíveis "fantasmas"? (faz as aspas com a mão)

Vit: A probabilidade de estarmos lidando com o sobrenatural é bem mais provável...

Jack: Quer saber, vendo por outro ângulo, talvez o Jones tenha razão...

Bia: (desafiadora) Ah é? Então me explique a televisão ligando sozinha.

Vit: E os passos no corredor.

Jack: Pode ser que a televisão tenha outro fio, que passe por debaixo do chão para ficar na tomada.

Barbossa: E os passos podem ser de alguém que está querendo nos assustar.

Apresentadoras: Mas quem?

(Luzes do corredor piscam) (fumaça começa a subir) (risadas macabras são ouvidas)

Bia: Chegamos tarde para o Davy!

Vit: Agora ela vai se vingar!

Voz macabra: Vocês continuam me subestimando.

Apresentadoras: Acreditamos em você, oh fantasma!

Barbossa: (em tom de voz assustado) Ok, ok, não é a fiação da casa eu admito. Acredito sim.

Jack: (em mesmo tom) (rapidamente trata de mentir para se safar) Em minha defesa eu sempre acreditei, ele aqui que estava tentando me convencer do contrário. (aponta para Barbossa)

Voz Macabra: Agora não adianta mais, vocês pagarão por essa ofensa a mim, piratas! Assim como vocês duas!

Bia: Mas nós acreditamos o tempo todo mesmo, não é justo!

Vit: Isso é verdade! Nós... (é interrompida)

Voz Macabra: Caladas!

Vit: Mas que fantasma mais injusto!

Bia: Depois de morrer, você devia ser melhor que as injustiças da vida.

Voz macabra: Mas vocês não estão mortas, então ainda vão receber injustiças.

Bia: Preferimos já sermos tratadas como mortas.

Vit: Já que esse será o caso daqui a alguns instantes...

Piratas: (a olham assustados)

Voz macabra: Nada disso vocês... (a voz faz um som de chiado, como em uma ligação ruim) ...morrer!

Todos: (se entreolham)

Barbossa: (com testa franzida) Fantasmas têm mau contato?

Jack: Só se não forem fantasmas de verdade.

Bia: Isso é impossível, afinal se fossem fazer uma brincadeira para assustar vocês nesse programa nós saberíamos...

Barbosa: Não se o objetivo fosse assustar vocês

Vit: Quem iria querer nos assustar ? Somos adoráveis

Jack: Acho que eu tenho a resposta... (Vai até um ponto da sala de onde o barulho de estática vinha)(Puxa uma cortina próxima a parede revelando os produtores que falavam em uma espécie de amplificador de voz)

Voz Macabra: Ignorem os dois homens atrás da cortina.

Todos: (irônicos) Claro que vamos fazer isso...

Apresentadoras: (vão até os dois) O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo!?

Jon: Foi ideia do Fred!

Fred: Mas você não recusou.

Jon: Porque você disse que teria pizza. (com uma fatia de pizza na mão)

Vit: (incrédula) Você nos traiu por promessas de pizza desse aí?! (aponta para o Fred) Isso é um absurdo!

Bia: Como se você precisasse ficar mais gordo do que já é, Jon!

Fred: (sério) (para o Jon) Agora você entende por que eu queria assustar elas?

Jon: Agora começo a entender... (medindo o tamanho da sua barrriga)

Barbossa: Vocês bem que poderiam ter nos avisado que era uma pegadinha para elas...

Fred: Não, foi divertido ver você e o Jack gritando como garotinhas também... (ri)

Jon: Deu um ótimo especial de Halloween.

Jack: Mas ainda falta para o Haloween.

Fred: Nos adiantamos nesse.

Vit: Isso sim que é assustador, pontualidade excessiva.

Bia: Concordo... Mas espera aí, onde está o Davy?

(Todos escutam um grito vindo da cozinha)

Apresentadoras: Davy! (correndo para o andar de baixo)

Fred: Vamos ter mais pegadinha! (pega uma camera e as segue)

Jon: (pega a caixa de pizza) (vai em seguida)

Piratas: (se entreolham) (dão de ombros) (descem a escada)

Todos: (chegam na cozinha e encontram Davy caido no chão numa poça vermelha)

Vit: (voz fraca) Isso é sangue?

Jack: Parece ketchup. (se ajoelha perto do Davy) (coloca o dedo na poça) (cheira) Ketchup. Apimentado.

Bia: Não nos assuste, Davy!

Davy Jones: (abre os olhos devagar) (se senta no chão) (olha em volta) O quê?

Vit: Não se faça de dessentendido, você tentou nos assustar, fingindo que foi atacado!

Davy Jones: Não fiz nada disso.

Apresentadoras: Ai, meu deus, tem mesmo fantasmas aqui!

Davy Jones: Não é isso. (se levanta) Eu vim fazer um lanche noturno e escorreguei.

Fred: Não é o melhor jeito de finalizar o programa...

Barbossa: Então você vai gostar disso. (apontando para a porta dos fundos, que ficava na cozinha)

(Um homem velho, pálido e meio transparente estava parado, olhando para ele)

Todos: (engolem em seco)

Homem: (aponta para eles com o dedo e abre a boca e uma sombra negra sai dela)

Jon: (deixa a pizza cair)

Apresentadoras: Eu disse que esse lugar era assombrado!

Jack: (se afastando) Ok, vocês estavam certas, o que faremos agora?

Vit: O que qualquer pessoa sensata faria.

Bia: Correr.

Todos: (se viram) (saem correndo da casa)

Apresentadoras: Obrigado por assistirem ao programa!

Barbossa: Pode ser o ultimo!

Jack: Só corram!

Todos: (correndo e gritando)

* * *

**Estamos adiantadas o/**

**(pelo menos desta vez)**

**HASuAHSUhASUHAu'**

**Recadinhos especiais do dias das bruxas para nossos piratas lindos?**

**E qual será a fantasia de vocês desse Halloween?**

**Avise pelas reviews!**

**Até o prosimo P'q o/**


	28. Feliz 2014 : 3

**_Essa fic é feita por Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore e esperamos que vocês gostem_**

Bia e Vit: (animadas) (no convés de um navio) Olá pessoal!

Bia: Bem vindos a mais um Pirata's quest, desta vez em alto mar. (indica o oceano ao redor delas)

Vit: Bom, depois da nossa ultima viagem que não deu muito certo, isso nos fez ter uma outra ideia...

Bia: Agora ao invés de nós planejarmos as viagens deixamos encarregados disso nossos queridos capitães... Hector Barbossa...

Vit: Jack Sparrow...

As duas: E Davy Jones.

Piratas: (sorrindo)

Jack: Saudades de estar no mar!

Barbossa: (comandando o navio com a espada) Não há nada melhor!

Davy Jones: (desviando da espada com Barbossa) Seria melhor se você olhasse por onde você apontava essa coisa.

Barbossa: (o ignora)

Bia: (olhando o navio) Tinha que ser o seu navio Barbito, tão perfeito *-*

Barbossa: (orgulhoso) Obrigado, o Vingança da Rainha Anna é mesmo uma ótima embarcação.

Jack: Prefiro o meu Pérola...

Barbossa: Mas o Pérola não faz isso. (solta as velas do navio, fazendo-o ganhar mais velocidade apenas com um movimento da espada)

Bia: Nem aquela coisa que lança fogo da proa.

Jack: Grande coisa! Aliás, com uma espada que se controla o navio, nem precisa de uma tripulação.

Barbossa: (irônico) Estou ouvindo um tom de inveja na sua voz, Sparrow?

Vit: Ele não precisa ter inveja, ele já tem o melhor navio do caribe, o Pérola.

Barbossa: O Pérola é um ótimo navio. (pausa) Mas o meu é melhor!

Bia: É, ele tem controle remoto. Ou espada remoto, sei lá.

Vit: Agora o Barbs não precisa se preocupar em torturar pessoas para aguentar sua presença.

Barbossa: (a manda um olhar assassino) Eu poderia parar de torturar _você_agora.

Vit: Seria perfeito, mas eu tenho que trabalhar.

Barbossa: (olhando para Bia) Não vai me defender?

Bia: Por quê? Sobra mais de você para mim :9

Vit: Bom, agora vamos ao que interessa; as perguntas.

Davy Jones: Nossa, já tinha até esquecido que esse é um programa de perguntas e respostas... Faz tanto tempo que vocês não perguntam nada...

Bia: As viagens que tivemos atrasaram um pouco nosso cronograma de perguntas a fazer.

Barbossa: Pois bem, então podem começar.

Vit: Não tão rápido Barbossa, hoje não seremos nós que faremos as perguntas...

Bia: E sim seus adoráveis tripulantes...

Jack: (levanta o dedo) Uma perguntinha que não quer calar; Por quê?

Davy Jones: Porque elas já não sabem o que perguntar e inventaram essa desculpa para se livrar da responsabilidade

Vit: Não é nada disso, nós apenas... (tenta pensar em algo)

Bia: (inventa) Queríamos que a voz da tripulação fosse ouvida para variar...

Vit: Tenho certeza que eles concordam conosco. (Vit indica os marujos de Barbossa)

Marujo 1: Na verdade, não temos muitas perguntas...

Bia: Deixa de bobeira, garoto! Como não tem perguntas? Todo mundo tem perguntas!

Marujo 1: Eu queria saber quem era meu pai, já que minha mãe nunca me contou.

Vit: Que tipo de pergunta irrelevante é essa? Faça uma pergunta importante, por favor.

Davy Jones: Essas duas são um poço de bondade...

Bia: (explica aos homens) Nós estamos nos referindo a perguntas sobre os três aqui. (indica o Jack, Barbs e Davy)

Marujo 2: Se não temos perguntas sobre nós, como teríamos sobre eles?

Vit: Sei lá, perguntem o que vier na cabeça.

Jack: Assim como elas fazem...

(Apresentadoras lhe lançam um olhar severo)

Marujo 2: (continua) Está bem, uma pergunta para ele... (indica o Davy) Por que tem um polvo na sua cara?

Davy Jones: (explode) Eu juro que se tiver que responder a uma pergunta dessa novamente eu mato alguém! (nervoso) (respira fundo, tenta se acalmar) Eu irei dizer agora, mas por favor, guarde esse momento que será o ultimo que eu pronuncio isso; "Esse polvo é a minha cara!"

Marujo 2 : Sério? (Ri) Você deve fazer muito sucesso com as garotas... (irônico) O que me leva a segunda pergunta que é para vocês duas. Meus dois colegas ali, as acharam muito bonitas.

Barbossa: (o interrompe) Isso não foi uma pergunta...

Marujo 2: Eu já ia chegar lá capitão...

Barbossa: u.u (cruza os braços)

Marujo 2: Como eu estava falando, eles as acharam muito bonitas...

Bia: (o interrompe) Claro que acharam.

Vit: Nós somos belas.

As duas: (fazendo poses extravagantes)

Marujo 2: ... (limpa a garganta) Então. Eles queriam saber se vocês iriam querer sair com eles mais tarde.

Barbossa: E cadê eles?

Davy Jones: Não têm coragem de falar isso para elas?

jack: Ou são tão feios que sabem que, assim que elas os virem, elas vão recusar?

Marujo 3: Na verdade...

Marujo 4: Somos tímidos...

Os dois: (se aproximam) (momento câmera lenta)

Apresentadoras: (com queixos caídos) Meu deus...

Bia: Eles são... (não acha nenhum adjetivo)

Vit: Eu sei.

Marujo 3: (se aproxima da Bia) (se apresenta sorrindo) Lucius. É um prazer conhecê-la. (beija a mão dela) O capitão é um homem de sorte de ter sempre você por perto...

Bia: (sorri toda boba) Bom, a sorte vive mudando...

Vit: (sorri para o outro) Também com marujos tão... gentis assim, fica difícil um capitão se manter sortudo por muito tempo...

Jack: (despreocupado) Talvez o Barbossa, devido a idade. Mas eu... (é interrompido)

Marujo 4: A propósito, não me apresentei... (se aproxima da Vit)

Jack: Acho que dá para você se apresentar mais longe.

Vit: Não, não, eu tenho miopia, pode chegar mais perto.

Marujo 4: Sou Jean. (pega a mão dela e a beija) Mas você pode me chamar como quiser.

Vit: (com a voz mais fina que o normal) Jean está bom.

Lucius e Jean: (mais câmera lenta) (ajeitando o cabelo) (sorrindo para as duas)

Bia e Vit: (quase desmaiando)

Bia: (comentando com a Vit) Eu fui para o céu e voltei com um anjo.

Vit: (comenta de volta) E não se esqueceu de trazer outro para mim.

Davy Jones: Podemos parar com as câmeras lentas e ir logo para as perguntas?

Barbossa e Jack: Sim!

Bia: (completamente dispersa) (olhando para Jean e Lucius ) (sorrindo) Algum dos dois gostaria de fazer uma pergunta?

Lucius: Para você eu farei todas que conseguir pensar...

Barbossa: (interrompe) (desafiador) Ótimo, então faça uma para mim.

Lucius: Está bem. (Vira-se para Barbossa) Capitão, você já nos contou várias vezes a história de como perdeu sua perna, no entanto, não contou como se virou sozinho em meio ao oceano, perdendo sangue, sem ninguém para ajudar após você mesmo cortá-la fora com sua espada. Como não morreu depois de perder tanto sangue? Ou melhor, como pôde sobreviver sem um navio que aquela altura já estava em posse de Barba Negra e sem ajuda em meio a mar aberto?

Bia: Pergunta com propriedade, adorei.

Lucius: E tem muitas mais de onde essa veio. (sorrindo para ela)

Barbossa: Nem foi uma pergunta tão interessante assim...

Vit: Tá brincando?! A foto dele devia estar no mural dos melhores questionadores do PQ.

Jack: Desde quando temos um mural assim?

Bia: (o ignora) Vit tem razão, você vai para o mural. (puxa seu celular e bate uma foto dele) (em seguida passa pro lado dele e começa a bater várias fotos dos dois juntos) (Ambos sorrindo e fazendo várias poses)

Barbossa: Ok! (pega o celular da mão dela) Acho que agora chega.

Vit: Verdade, é hora da resposta. (desafiadora)

Barbossa: Simples. Eu sou o capitão Hector Barbossa.

Todos: ...

Bia: (pega o celular de volta) (continua tirando fotos com o Lucius)

Vit: (falando com Jean) Esses dois... (bufa) (levanta o celular dela) Quer tirar fotos também?

Jean: Claro.

Vit: (rapidamente fica do lado dele para tirar fotos)

Davy Jones: (pega o celular das duas) A seção de foto pode ficar para depois do programa.

Apresentadoras: Ahhh...

Vit: Culpa do Barbossa que não sabe responder direito.

Bia: Aquela resposta não conta. É uma das regras do programa.

Davy Jones: (lembrando-se) E aquela vez que...?

Apresentadoras: (o interrompe) A regra é nova.

Jack: Tá, que seja. (revira os olhos) Voltem as perguntas.

Vit: Não olhe para nós, são eles que devem fazer as perguntas. (indica os demais marujos do navio)

Davy Jones: Vocês deviam assumir a responsabilidade pelo programa e não se valerem dos outros para dar continuidade ao mesmo. Afinal, esse é o trabalho de vocês.

Jean: (sussurrando para a Vit) Esse cara é sempre assim?

Vit: Você não faz nem ideia...

Bia: Ele é o certinho do programa...

Lucius: Deve ser o polvo na cara dele que o faz ficar assim...

Davy Jones: (berra) Esse polvo é a minha cara! (Vira-se irritado para o Barbossa) Hector, faça alguma coisa com esses seus marujos! No meu Holandês eu não deixava meus tripulantes dizerem essas coisas. Você tem que por ordem nesses homens!

Barbossa: (sorriso cruel) Com prazer.

Vit: Só estamos brincando! Não podemos, não?

Bia: Vocês três ficam implicando um com o outro o tempo todo, o que tem de errado nossos belos participantes especiais fazerem o mesmo?

Jack: O fato de a gente não conhecê-los?

Vit: Traduzindo: Vocês não podem revidar as implicações.

Jack: Não... (pensa um pouco) Não, você está certa, é isso mesmo.

Barbossa: Não tem nada a ver com implicações. Eu sou o capitão e eles não estão me respeitando como tal.

Vit: Ninguém te respeita como tal...

Jack: Estou com raiva de você, mas implicações à parte: boa. (high five com ela)

Bia: Nem espere que eu te defenda, Barbossa, você não merece com essa atitude.

Davy Jones: Não chamou por apelido, a coisa está feia.

Barbossa: Então é assim, né? (olha sério para Bia) Antes era Barbs pra cá, Barbs prá lá. Agora tudo que eu ganho é um "Nem espere que eu te defenda"? Espera só, também não vem com "Hectito" para cima de mim depois.

Bia: Você está sendo dramático...

Barbossa: E vocês dois. (aponta para Lucius e Jean) Rezem para eu não expulsá-los no próximo porto.

Jean: E com qual alegação o senhor iria nos expulsar? Não fizemos nada de errado...

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, e desrespeitar o capitão e as moças não é nada?!

Lucius: Não desrespeitamos elas...

Barbossa: No meu navio não admito elogios não autorizados as mulheres, qualquer comentário não autorizado é considerado desrespeito.

Jean: E quem deve autorizar?

Barbossa: Eu, é claro.

Vit: Então se eu falar com a Bia que eu gostei da blusa dela, seria considerado um desrespeito, já que você não autorizou?

Barbossa: Exato!

Vit: E você quer que te respeitemos como capitão...

Bia: Vamos voltar às perguntas, já que vocês querem tanto.

Vit: (falando com Jean e Lucius) Conversamos com vocês depois do programa.

Jack: Nada disso, não precisamos expulsá-los. Eles têm boas perguntas, por favor, continuem.

Barbossa: (falando baixo para Jack) O que você está fazendo?

Jack: Se você afastar os dois, elas vão atrás deles mais tarde. Mas, se as mostrarmos que fomos melhores do que eles...

Barbossa: (sorrindo) Elas nunca mais vão querem saber deles.

Jack: Você está aprendendo com o mestre. (sorrindo convencido)

Bia e Vit: (olhando para os dois, querendo saber o que estão planejando)

Bia: Ok...

Vit: Vocês têm alguma pergunta?

Jean: Eu queria saber como o Jack teve a ideia de contar para todo mundo que foi salvo por tartarugas do mar. Se ele podia inventar qualquer história, por que contar logo _essa_?

Jack: Eu não podia inventar "qualquer história" porque _essa_ foi a verdadeira.

Lucius: (irônico) Claro, e o nome verdadeiro do capitão Barbossa é Hector...

Davy Jones: Mas é.

Lucius: Sério? (rindo) Achei que te chamavam assim só para implicar com você...

Jean: Exato. Como quando os marujos te chamavam de Pé de Valsa por você estar com perna de pau e cambalear quando anda, parecendo um bêbado tentando dançar...

Barbossa: (irritado) (olhando para os homens) Vocês me chamam de Pé de Valsa?

Lucius: (o provoca) "Chamávamos" no passado, quando não sabíamos que os elogios tinham que ser autorizados... (rindo)

Bia: (rindo junto com ele)

Barbossa: (olha sério para ela)

Bia: (para de rir) Foi engraçado...

Vit: Isso porque vocês nunca viram o Barbs na lama. Ele vai afundando de um lado só.

Lucius, Jean, Jack e Vit: (rindo)

Bia: (rindo disfarçadamente) Isso é crueldade.

Davy Jones: É uma das coisas mais complicadas de fazer com perna de pau.

Jean: Você não tem perna de pau, tem uma perna de siri.

Davy Jones: Dá no mesmo!

Barbossa: Vocês estão rindo porque não sabem como é difícil ter perna de pau.

Vit: Ainda mais com essa idade.

Todos: (riem mais ainda)

Barbossa: (os encara sério)

Bia: (segurando o riso) Ok, paramos. Vamos continuar com as perguntas.

Vit: Alguém tem algo para perguntar? (vira-se para os demais marujos do navio)

(Alguns levantam a mão)

Davy Jones: Que não tenha a ver com a minha cara.

(Todos abaixam a mão)

Scrum: Eu quero fazer uma pergunta...

Davy Jones: Se for sobre... (é interrompido)

Scrum: Já sei, não posso perguntar sobre o polvo. Iria perguntar outra coisa...

Davy Jones: (perdido) Tem outra pergunta além dessa?

Scrum: Incrivelmente, sim. Eu queria perguntar ao Davy Jones: como os seus marujos comunicavam que tinham um ano a mais ou a menos que eles apostavam no jogo de dado?

Davy Jones: Tinha uma papelada e tudo.

Apresentadoras: Sério?

Davy Jones: Claro, acham que o Holandês é um iate de férias?

Jack: (lembrando-se) Nunca me passou pela cabeça...

Vit: Mas o pessoal estava bêbado quando jogava isso, não?

Davy Jones: Bêbado, mas tinham que contar quanto estavam apostando para, na manhã seguinte, me passar tudo.

Bia: Nossa, isso é confuso.

Vit: É, eu estava esperando que a maldição fizesse tudo sozinha.

Davy Jones: Típico de jovens esperar que façam tudo para vocês. Não é assim que funciona, você que tem que fazer as coisas por si mesmo.

Jack: (irônico) Ih, agora vai vir o discurso de "Só se consegue as coisas trabalhando duro".

Davy Jones: Eu não irei fazer discurso nenhum, já dou vocês por perdidos. Me preocupo é com elas duas. (Indica Bia e Vit) A influência de vocês dois principalmente não é boa para duas moças como elas...

Bia: Eu não acho, afinal eles são ótimos exemplos.

Vit: Nos ensinaram muitas coisas importantes.

Davy Jones: (apenas olha sério para as duas) Aprender a beber rum de cabeça para baixo e costurar roupas de primatas não são a minha ideia de "importante".

Barbossa: Cruz credo, parece um pai protetor falando...

Davy Jones: Um pai protetor seria muito mais severo, ainda mais com elas duas.

Bia: Do jeito que você fala até faz parecer que nós não somos obedientes nem comportadas.

(Neste momento todos dão gargalhadas, inclusive os tripulantes do Barbossa)

Vit: Não entendi as risadas...

Davy Jones: Então eu vou lhe explicar... ou melhor, vou deixar os homens da tripulação fazerem isso. (se vira para eles) Quero que falem a primeira palavra que vem a mente de vocês ao ver elas duas.

Jack: Jones, talvez isso não seja uma boa ideia...

Davy Jones: Relaxa Jack, eles falam primeiro ao Barbossa ele escuta e decide se aprova ou não. Se aprovar, ele fala, senão ele muda para uma palavra mais apropriada com o mesmo significado.

Vit: Eu gostei da ideia, vai mostrar o quanto somos responsáveis.

Jack: Ou o oposto...

Barbossa: Quem quer ser o primeiro?

Um marujo: (levanta a mão) (se aproxima) (fala no ouvido do Barbossa)

Bia: (vendo a cena) Que situação bizarra...

Barbossa: Não, isso não. (o cara continua falando) Hmmm... ainda não gostei. (mais uma tentativa do marujo) Ok. (se vira para as apresentadoras) Ele disse que vocês são dedicadas no trabalho de vocês.

Jack: Deixa eu ver. Primeiro ele falou que elas são totalmente malucas por ficarem trabalhando com a gente.

Barbossa: É.

Davy Jones: E depois disse que elas são só um pouco exageradas apresentando o programa.

Barbossa: Exato.

Piratas: (concordam)

Apresentadoras: Obrigada.

Bia: Viram, a voz do povo é a voz de Deus.

Vit: Isso prova o quanto somos responsáveis e as melhores apresentadoras para esse programa.

Davy Jones: Se vocês consideram "malucas" e "exageradas" como um elogio...

Bia: Mas é claro que é um elogio. Nós sempre _exageramos_ na dedicação com o programa, o que mostra o quando somos_loucas_ de amor pelo PQ...

Vit: E pelos nossos convidados especiais, é claro.

Jack: Falando em convidados especiais, faz tempo que não chamam ninguém.

Vit: Tá difícil encontrar alguém interessante para chamar.

Barbossa: (irônico) Por isso vocês chamam meus marujos para participarem?

Bia: Eles são uma opção bem melhor do que a... a... aquelazinha que vocês sabem quem.

Barbossa: A Angélica?

Bia: Não diga o nome dela nesse navio!

Vit: Dá má sorte.

Tripulantes: Má sorte?

Barbossa: Você não diz uma coisa dessas em um navio.

Vit: Por quê?

Tripulantes: AH! (correndo em pânico)

Barbossa: Por causa disso.

Tripulantes: (procurando símbolos de sorte)

Lucius: (puxa o Bia do meio da multidão) Você aceita ser meu trevo de quatro folhas?

Barbossa: (a puxa dele) Não se aproveite da situação!

Bia: (vendo os dois brigando por ela) Eu estou aproveitando por todos. (sorrindo)

Lucius: (desafiador) Sabe capitão, eu não sou o tipo de homem que me aproveito de uma dama...

Barbs: (irônico) Claro, o senhor é um grande cavalheiro da corte, não é? Com intenções tão nobres...

Lucius: Mais cavalheiro do que você certamente sou. E como você pode saber das minhas intenções?

Barbossa: Eu conheço caras do seu tipo, portanto você não me engana com esse jeitinho de lorde inglês fajuto.

Lucius: Bom, ela não me parece incomodada com o meu jeito...

Barbossa: (abre a boca para revidar)

Bia: (os interrompe) Rapazes, parem com isso... (sorrindo toda boba)

Jean: (no meio da confusão no convés) (puxa Vit pela mão para um canto) Apenas ignore eles. São muitos supersticiosos... Não sabem que nós fazemos nossa própria sorte... (sorrindo sedutor para ela) Quem precisa de amuletos quando tem uma bela mulher ao lado? Ela já simboliza toda a sorte do mundo.

Jack: (intervém) (afastando os dois) Isso é mesmo comovente. (irônico) Mas sinto muito amigo, você certamente não é alguém sortudo... Agora com licença. (pega na mão da Vit para conduzi-la para longe dele)

Jean: E que o direito o senhor tem sobre a vontade dela? Se ela quiser ficar não poderá fazer nada a respeito.

Jack: Acredite, eu sou o capitão Jack Sparrow, posso fazer tudo que você imaginar...

Jean: (provocador) Mas que curioso, "capitão"... não vejo seu navio (olhando ironicamente para o horizonte)

Jack: Aqui está. (levantando a garrafa onde o Pérola está)

Jean: Ótimo. (irônico)

Jack: E cadê o seu?

Vit: Meus deuses, parem. Continuem brigando por minha causa, não por causa de um navio.

Davy Jones: Por isso que não pode ter mulheres no navio.

Bia: Mulheres lindas, você quer dizer. (o corrige)

Vit: Que trazem discórdia mundial porque só _um_homem tem a chance de ter seu coração.

Lucius: Na verdade, a culpa não é das belas moças.

Jean: Verdade, a culpa é dos homens que não percebem que não têm chance.

Barbossa e Jack: (ficando vermelhos de raiva)

Davy Jones: (olhando para o Jack e Barbossa) Não vão fazer nada?

Lucius: (provocador) É, não vão fazer nada, _capitães_?

Jack: Um capitão não se rebaixa tanto ao ponto de ficar discutindo com sujeitinhos de cargo subalterno...

Barbossa: E além disso, os que não percebem que não tem chance aqui são vocês.

Jean: (irônico) Claro, e você tem algum fato que comprove isso, _capitão_?

Barbossa: (sem saber o que responder) Bom... (vendo os dois passarem o braço ao redor dos ombros delas) Não.

Jack: Isso não importa. A questão é que chegamos primeiro.

Lucius: Então estão querendo dizer que as moças são como um objeto que é daquele que vê primeiro? (desafiador)

Barbossa: Ele não disse isso.

Jean: Você está defendendo-o, portanto concorda com o que ele disse.

Jack: Ele está concordando com o que eu quis realmente dizer, não com o que eu disse.

Lucius: E o que você quis dizer?

Jack: Ahn... Eu quis dizer que... São elas que têm que escolher, então não adianta a gente ficar brigando.

Barbossa: Sparrow, o que você está fazendo?

Jean e Lucius: Concordamos. (sorrindo vitoriosos)

Jack: Então, meninas, quem vocês escolhem?

Bia e Vit: (olhando de Jean e Lucius para Barbs e Jack) Escolhemos... (indecisas, pois todos são muito lindos) **[N/V: (sussurrando) menos o Barbs...]**

Jack: (puxa um chocolate da jaqueta) Hmm, o que eu vou fazer com essa barra gigante?

Vit: Cookies *.*

Barbossa: (entendendo o que Jack queria) (brincando com o Jackie no ombro)

Jackie: (sendo fofo)

Bia: Ownn, Jackie *.*

Lucius e Jean: (se entreolhando preocupados) (procurando alguma coisa para chamar atenção das duas)

Jack: (vendo os dois não encontrando nada) Então, marujos, o que vão fazer?

Lucius: (tentando não demonstrar preocupação) Não precisamos dessas coisas, pois sabemos conquistar mulheres sem nenhum artifício além do que somos.

Jean: Exato. E além do mais o que vocês estão fazendo não é justo.

Barbossa: Não tem nenhuma regra contra isso. (acariciando o macaco)

Jack: Se vocês estão tão confiantes, deixem elas escolherem... (sorrindo vitorioso)

Vit: Bia, estou indecisa.

Bia: Também, Vit.

Vit: Todos são lindos.

Bia: Concordo.

Vit: Quem você vai escolher?

Bia: Eu escolho...

Barbossa e Lucius: (ansiosos)

Bia: O Jackie. (pega o macaco e sai correndo)

Vit: Eu sabia! (correndo com o chocolate)

Todos: Ei!

Davy Jones: Elas fizeram ótimas escolhas na minha opinião... (ri da cara deles)

Barbossa: (ignora Davy) (Olha para Lucius) (sorri vitorioso) Você foi trocado por um macaco, mas que humilhação...

Lucius: Você também foi trocado por um macaco.

Barbossa: Mas fui trocado pelo _meu_ macaco, você foi trocado pelo macaco do capitão.

Lucius: E daí? Que diferença faz de quem é o macaco?

Barbossa: Aceite logo que você perdeu.

Lucius: Assim que você aceitar também.

Barbossa: Tecnicamente eu não perdi, ela escolheu algo que estava comigo, portanto eu venci por aproximação da escolha feita.

Jean: Desde quanto esse critério é válido para a escolha do vencedor?

Jack: Não fique nervosinho só porque perdeu também.

Jean: Mas eu não perdi.

Jack: (calmamente) Barbossa, por obséquio, pode explicar a ele porque ele perdeu?

Barbossa: (Vira-se para Jean) A Vit escolheu o chocolate que estava com o Jack, portanto era dele, o que faz do mesmo um vencedor por aproximação da escolha assim como aconteceu comigo, ou seja, para resumir tudo...

Jack: (completa) As garotas são nossas.

Jack e Barbossa: (sorrindo vitoriosos)

Jean: Isso não vale!

Jack: Está falando isso porque não tem nada que as meninas iriam querem.

Lucius: Além de nós mesmos. (sorriso sexy)

Apresentadoras: (param de correr)

Vit: (com a cara toda suja de chocolate que ela comeu depressa)

Bia: (com o Jackie no ombro)

Apresentadoras: (se entreolham) Melhor decisão de todas. (sorrindo)

Barbossa e Jack: Viu? Ganhamos!

Jean e Lucius: Não valeu!

Bia: Ei! Nós não somos um troféu para vocês ficarem brigando um com o outro.

Vit: Somos seres humanos com sentimentos, não um objeto.

Homens: (olham para baixo) (envergonhados)

Bia: Além disso...

Vit: Se vocês forem brigar, façam direito!

Homens: O quê?

Bia: Vamos para o desafio

Apresentadoras: _Quem fica com as belas?_

Davy Jones: Que tipo de nome é esse?

Bia: Tem_Quem quer ser um milionário_, acho justo termos um parecido.

Davy Jones: Vocês já têm um programa, que é de perguntas e respostas e não o fazem.

Vit: Mas _Quem fica com as belas_ também é de perguntas e respostas.

Bia: Só que com perguntas mais complicadas.

Davy Jones: Isso não vai dar certo...

Vit: (ignorando Davy) Pois bem, vai ser assim; Será feita uma pergunta aos dois candidatos rivais sobre a dama em questão, aquele que acertar mais perguntas vence e ganha a garota. Alguma dúvida?

Jack: (abre a boca)

Vit: (o interrompe) Ótimo. Vamos começar. Davy, você será o apresentador.

Davy Jones: Por que vocês sempre tem que me meter no meio?

Bia: (o ignora) Aqui estão as perguntas que você deve fazer a eles. (entrega um papel a ele) (volta para seu lugar ao lado da Vit)

Davy Jones: (desanimado) (com o papel na mão) Eu não posso mesmo ficar só assistindo?

Apresentadoras: Anda logo, Jones!

Davy Jones: (reclamando) Pelo meu coração! Podiam simplificar escolhendo de uma vez um, mas não... (olhando o papel) Que tipo de perguntas é esse?

Bia: Do tipo relevante.

Vit: Agora leia.

Davy Jones: Eu não devia ter aceitado me trazerem de volta a vida em troca desse emprego... (olha para o papel) (lê) "Para os candidatos da Vit: quais presentes seriam perfeitos para dar para ela no dia dos namorados?"

Jean: Eu daria para Vit um lindo buquê de violetas, uma caixa de bombons e iríamos ver o por do sol caindo no mar.

Vit: Own, isso é tão meio clichê *.*

Jack: Eu iria levá-la para uma livraria e comprar qualquer livro que ela quisesse.

Vit: *...* Ele me conhece.

Davy Jones: O Jack ganha essa primeira rodada.

Jean: (manda um olhar assassino para Jack)

Jack: (sorriso vitorioso)

Davy Jones: Agora a pergunta é pro Barbossa e Lucius. (Lê no papel) "Para os candidatos da Bia: Qual tatuagem vocês fariam para agradar a ela?"

Lucius: Eu iria tatuar o nome dela nas minhas costas, para nunca me esquecer de como ela é importante.

Bia: Own *-*

Barbossa: (finge vomitar)

Bia: É realmente muito fofo, mas por outro lado, como você iria se lembrar se a tatuagem está nas costas?

Lucius: (abre a boca para responder) (Barbossa o interrompe)

Barbossa: Eu tatuaria uma serpente no braço, para combinar com a dela. (sorri)

Lucius: (confuso) Com a dela?

Barbossa: Ela tem uma serpente tatuada na perna.

Davy Jones: O fato de você saber disso me preocupa.

Bia: Ah, Hectito você me conhece tão bem... (sorrindo)

Davy Jones: Ponto pro Barbossa.

Jean: Isso não vale!

Lucius: Vocês têm informações sobre elas.

Jack: Vocês não pesquisaram...

Barbossa: E vocês vão perder.

Davy Jones: (lendo a proxima pergunta) Ihhh.

Jack e Barbossa: O quê?

Davy Jones: Acho melhor pularmos essa pergunta.

Jean e Lucius: Nada disso!

Jack: Não deve ser nada tão ruim...

Davy Jones: "Para os candidatos da Vit: quais outros romances vocês tiveram de importante?"

Vit: Barba Negra Juniar!

Jack: Ela não significou nada.

Vit: Então por que você não a deixou morrer!?

Jack: Porque assim o Barba Negra iria ficar vivo.

Vit: Matava os dois!

Jack: (abre a boca)

Vit: Não quero ouvir nada de você. (se vira para Jean) E você?

Jean: Nunca tive olhos para outra além de você.

Davy Jones: O ruim é que não temos provas para negar.

Jack: Diferente de mim...

Vit: Admitiu!

Davy Jones: O Jean ganhou essa rodada!

Jean: (sorrindo vitorioso)

Davy Jones: Pois bem, continuando. "Para os candidatos da Bia: Qual foi a pior mentira que vocês já contaram para uma mulher?" Ih, tô vendo que as maiores mentiras vão começar agora...

Barbossa: Eu nunca menti para uma mulher.

Lucius: (irônico) Tirando esse momento agora, claro que não.

Barbossa: (se vira para Bia) Estou falando a verdade.

Bia: (séria) Hector Barbossa, eu te conheço muito bem para saber quando você está mentindo... Até porque, você franzi a testa toda vez que mente, e acabou de fazer isso.

Barbossa: Não fiz nada. (franzindo a testa)

Lucius: Que feio capitão, mentindo para uma moça tão doce como essa... (olhando para Bia) (pega na mão dela) Eu serei totalmente sincero com você, a pior mentira que disse para uma mulher... foi para minha irmãzinha quando o cachorro dela morreu e eu disse que ele tinha fugido. Se eu contasse a verdade, iria partir o coração dela. Espero que você entenda...

Bia: Own, você mentiu pelo bem dela, isso é tão gentil...

Davy Jones: Lucius vence essa rodada!

Barbossa: Intervalo!

Davy Jones: Não tem isso nesse tipo de competição.

Barbossa: (nem o ouvindo) (puxando Jack e fazendo um circulo a la jogador de futebol americano) Não podemos ter informação sobre elas, mas elas também têm da gente, temos que dar um jeito com as perguntas pessoais sobre a gente.

Jack: (confuso) Quer fingir um ataque cardíaco quando o Jones fizer uma pergunta assim?

Barbossa: Pensei em uma distração, mas não tão grande. Eu saboto o jogo do Jean e você sabota o do Lucius. Feito?

Jack: (sorrindo macabramente) Feito.

Eles: (voltam a se posicionar)

Davy Jones: Posso agora?

Os dois: (tom de plano maléfico) Pode.

Davy Jones: Ok... (lendo no papel) Agora a parte de perguntas acabou.

Barbossa e Jack: (grunhem de impacientes)

Davy Jones: Vamos para a segunda parte: competição de cantadas!

Jean: Cantadas? Mas vocês tinham falado que eram só perguntas...

Davy Jones: Pelo visto não é...

Lucius: Tudo bem, nós tiramos isso de letra, Jean. Esses dois aí não estão com nada. (olha para Barbs e Jack)

Barbossa: A competição está empatada, portanto não comece a agir como se vocês já tivessem ganhado.

Jean: Mas nós vamos ganhar, é só uma questão de tempo.

Jack: Então se estão tão confiantes porque não apostamos?

Lucius: Pode falar, estamos ouvindo.

Jack: Pois bem, que tal se os perdedores tiverem que desfilar pelo convés... usando vestidos.

Lucius: Excelente. (confiante)

Barbossa: (puxa o Jack para um canto) Você tá doido?!

Jack: Relaxa, não vamos perder.

Barbossa: Sparrow, eu juro que se eu tiver que usar um vestido eu te mato.

Jack: Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim.

Davy Jones: (interrompendo) Podemos começar?

Jack: Eu primeiro. (pega a mão da Vit) De que livro você saiu? Porque você é perfeita demais para ser real.

Vit: (desmaia)

Bia: Vit! (a segura) Você não pode fazer uma coisa dessas com ela, Jack, você pode matá-la.

Jack: (sorrindo vitorioso) E é assim, garoto, que se faz. (olhando para Jean)

Vit: (acorda) Fui para o paraíso e voltei.

Davy Jones: (sussurrando) No paraíso não teriam esses demônios...

Jean: (vai até ela) Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas... Eu sairia no território dos titãs por você.

Vit: (desmaia novamente)

Jack: O quê? Referencia do Attack on Titans, não vale!

Jean: (sorrindo vitorioso)

Jack: E como você sabe disso, afinal?

Jean: Depois de ouvir muitas piadas por causa do meu nome, fui procurar e descobri que tem um personagem chamado Jean no anime. (dando de ombros)

Jack: Mas como você sabia que a Vit é viciada nisso?

Jean: Ela tem um cordão com a marca da Tropa de Exploração. (mostrando para Jack) E o aprendiz superou o mestre!

Resto do pessoal: (boiando)

Bia: Pelo o que eu entendi, a Vit gosta de um anime com titãs.

Jean: Titã de 16 metros que comem todo mundo e são invencíveis.

Bia: E você conhece isso?

Jean: Eu li todos os mangás.

Jack: Eu perdi.

Barbossa: Você tentou, Sparrow.

Lucius: Separe um vestido.

Jack: Eu vou. (sem esperança)

Vit: (acorda novamente) Se eu morrer hoje. (segurando a mão da Bia) Coloque na minha lápide que eu tive o dia mais feliz do mundo antes de morrer.

Bia: Pode deixar comigo.

Davy Jones: Ok, agora é a vez de vocês dois. (olha para Lucius e Barbossa)

Barbossa: Pois bem, eu começo.

Lucius: Por quê? Está com medo de ser humilhado por mim se eu for primeiro?

Barbossa: Não, apenas quero acabar com isso rápido e lhe poupar o trabalho, pois nós dois sabemos quem vai ganhar.

Lucius: (irônico) Vai em frente então, me mostre como se faz.

Barbossa: Com prazer. (se aproxima da Bia) (pega na mão dela) (olhando em seus olhos) Você sabe que apesar de eu ter esse meu jeito rude eu sei demonstrar gratidão e sei perceber quem se importa comigo, e você é uma dessas pessoas. Bom, e agora que sou o capitão oficial do Vingança da Rainha Anna, queria a companhia de alguém que eu gosto e confio aqui comigo. Então queria lhe propor uma coisa... Bia, quer ser minha imediata?

Bia: (emocionada) (prestes a desmaiar)

Vit: (Vit a abanando) Calma, respira.

Scrum: (exclama) Mas eu pensei que _eu_ fosse seu imediato!

Barbossa: Você foi rebaixado de posto! (se vira para Bia novamente) E então, o que me diz?

Bia: (grita) (dá um salto) (o abraça) Claro, claro que quero!

Lucius: Isso não vale! Não foi uma cantada, foi uma proposta!

Barbossa: Está dizendo isso porque perdeu essa rodada. Diz pra ele que eu venci, Jones!

Davy Jones: Infelizmente Barbossa, ele está certo, o que você fez não foi uma cantada.

Barbossa: Mas foi muito melhor.

Davy Jones: Mas era uma competição de _cantadas_...

Scrum: Posso voltar a ser imediato então?

Barbossa: Claro que não, a Bia é minha imediata, mesmo fora desse jogo!

Bia: (emocionada)

Vit: (com um ventilador na direção dela)

Jean: Ele é bom...

Barbossa: Não estou fazendo isso pelo jogo!

Todos: (irônicos) Claro que não.

Lucius: (sarcástico) Até porque só perguntou isso no jogo.

Barbossa: O jogo me impulsionou em fazer isso, mas eu já estava com a ideia na cabeça.

Davy Jones: Mas independente disso, você perdeu essa rodada porque fugiu da proposta. Portanto o Lucius venceu.

Lucius: (sorriso vitorioso) Será ótimo te ver de vestido, capitão.

Barbossa: Isso é roubo! (acusando Davy)

Davy Jones: Não, não é. Você deveria ter dito algo do tipo: "Seu pai é músico? Porque você é um violão." ou algo do gênero. Isso sim seria uma cantada, não o que você fez.

Barbossa: Mas isso é ridículo!

Lucius: Não ouviu?! Eu venci. Portanto, nem adianta argumentar.

Davy Jones: (se vira para câmera) (estilo apresentador) No momento cada rival está empatado, agora será a ultima rodada para saber quem será o vencedor.

Jean: (vitorioso) E qual é a próxima rodada? Já ganhei...

Barbossa: Não ganhou nada, está tudo empatado.

Jack: (em posição fetal) Eu perdi, eu perdi, eu perdi...

Barbossa: (o cutuca) Pare com isso, ainda não acabou.

Jack: Ele lê mangá, eu já perdi...

Barbossa: Você assistiu a quantas séries com ela? E filmes? Não é só um mangá que vai perder dos dois anos que ela te encheu de informação, você vai ganhar!

Jack: (se levanta) Sim, eu vou ganhar! Nem que eu tenha que falar em citações até o final do programa!

Barbossa: Isso não, por favor...

Jack: (pega as mãos da Vit) Meus pesadelos costumam ser sobre te perder. Eu fico bem assim que vejo que você está aqui.

Vit: (sem respirar)

Bia: (com um bloco de notas) Essa é do Jogos Vorazes.

Davy Jones: (olhando o bloco) O que é isso?

Bia: Citações de filmes/livros/séries/animes/mangás que a Vit gosta.

Jack: Tudo estará bem, enquanto estivermos juntos.

Vit: Quase caindo.

Bia: (virando algumas páginas) Percy Jackson.

Jean: (afastando Jack e Vit) Ei, a parte das cantadas acabou.

Jack: Não são cantadas, são citações.

Bia: (procurando no bloco) Isso não foi uma citação.

Scrum: Acho que isso estava na cara...

Jean: De qualquer forma, o que você está falando não importa porque nem sabemos a proposta da rodada de desempate.

Davy Jones: Na verdade, essa é a rodada de desempate.

Jean: Como assim?

Davy Jones: O critério de desempate é o que cada um está disposto a fazer para a sua dama.

Jean: (irônico) Tá, e o Jack estava disposto apenas a decorar algumas citações bobas, grande coisa.

Vit: (séria) "Bobas"?!

Jack: (sorrindo vitorioso) Não devia ter dito isso, amigo...

Jean: (vira-se para a Vit) Bom, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Vit: (séria) Eu sei bem o que você quis dizer, e foi exatamente o que você disse.

Lucius: (para Jean) (decepcionado) Não acredito que você vai perder assim...

Jean: (irônico) Tá, então você é tão bom, vença o Barbossa logo.

Lucius: Farei isso. (vira-se para Bia) (abre a boca para dizer algo)

Bia: (o interrompe) Não precisa dizer nada, eu já tomei minha decisão. (olhando para ele sorrindo)

Lucius: (sorri vitorioso) Sabia que você iria fazer uma boa escolha.

Barbossa: Mas eu nem tive a chance de dizer nada

Bia: Você já disse tudo o que precisava dizer... (Lucius pega na mão dela, olhando vitorioso para o Barbossa) Por isso eu te escolhi, Barbs. (solta a mão do Lucius e abraça o Barbs)

Lucius: Ei!

Bia: Sinto muito, mas o Barbs é insubstituível... e ele me fez imediata do navio dele! Você não tinha mais chance.

Barbossa: (passa a mão sobre o ombro dela) Aprenda com o mestre. (sorrindo superior para o Lucius)

Lucius: (irritado) Isso é uma palhaçada!

Jean: (para Lucius) Falou tanto de mim, mas pelo menos eu não fui rejeitado antes mesmo de abrir a boca.

Lucius: (irônico) Claro, porque você foi rejeitado justamente por falar o que não devia.

Jean: Ela não me rejeitou ainda, certamente ela não vai levar aquela história das citações tão a sério... Não é querida? (se vira para Vit) (sorrindo)

Vit: (sorrindo de volta) (com voz doce) Ah, Jean.

Jean: Sim, minha querida?

Vit: (séria) Você não me conhece mesmo. (pegando o braço do Jack)

Jack: (sorrindo vitorioso)

Jean: Ah, mas eu venci tudo, não vale.

Vit: O jogo não importa.

Bia: Já tínhamos escolhido desde o inicio.

Barbossa: Como assim?

Bia: Só queríamos que vocês fossem mais carinhosos.

Vit: Por isso fizemos esse jogo.

Lucius: Quer dizer que vocês nunca nos dariam chance?

Bia: Claro que sim, se vocês fossem melhores que os capitães.

Vit: O que é um pouco impossível, a propósito...

Barbossa: (sorrindo vitorioso) Preparem os vestidos rapazes!

Lucius: Capitão, não acredito que o senhor levará tão a sério essa aposta boba, não é?

Jean: (preocupado) Afinal, nós já perdemos e não teria propósito evidenciar mais isso.

Barbossa: Você tem razão, não seria nada profissional da parte do capitão permitir uma coisa dessas a bordo de seu navio...

Lucius: (mais tranquilo) Obrigado, sabia que o senhor seria sensato.

Barbossa: Mas por outro lado, vou deixar minha nova imediata decidir e lavar minhas mãos da responsabilidade.

Bia: (emocionada) Sério? Vai me deixar decidir?

Barbossa: Claro, você agora tem que assumir seu posto de direito.

Scrum: (irônico) Claro, mas quando eu era o imediato não podia decidir nada...

Barbossa: (o ignora) (se vira para ela) E então?

Lucius: Querida, pense bem, não há necessidade dessa coisa dos vestidos...

Bia: (pensando) (se vira para a amiga) O que você acha, Vit? Devemos ser boazinhas com eles?

Vit: Bom, o Jean conhece um mangá que eu adoro e eu gostaria muito de tê-lo como amigo, o que é pouco provável depois de eu fazê-lo andar por aí com um vestido.

Jean: (suspira aliviado)

Vit: Por outro lado, ele falou que minhas citações são bobas, então escolha um vestido que combine com seus olhos.

Jack: (irônico) Você vai ficar lindo.

Jean: (irônico também) Obrigado.

Vit: E você, Bia, quer ser boazinha com o Lucius?

Lucius: Eu não falei nada de errado para você, muito pelo contrário.

Bia: Verdade, você não fez nada para me afetar pessoalmente.

Lucius: (sorrindo)

Bia: Mas não posso deixar seu amigo andar de vestido sozinho, então você vai usar um também.

Lucius: Mas...

Bia: Além disso, sou má.

Barbossa: (sorrindo) Ela tem quase tanta maldade quanto eu.

Bia: Quase? Tem certeza?

Barbossa: (sorrindo) Está bem, está bem, é tão malvada quanto eu. Não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. (se vira para a tripulação) Tragam os vestidos dos dois!

Jean: Espere, antes eu quero dizer uma coisa. Esse jogo não foi nada justo.

Lucius: Ele tem razão, vou fazer uma queixa formal quanto a isso.

Jack: (irônico) Claro, e irá se queixar com quem? Seu capitão?

Lucius: Não, com a direção do programa que não permite a humilhação dos outros dessa forma.

Vit: Isso é televisão, é obvio que é permitida a humilhação alheia, fazem isso o tempo todo.

Jean: Mas o contrato do PQ não é bem assim.

Bia: (desafiadora) Tá, me mostre o papel onde está escrito isso.

Lucius: Bem aqui. (mostra uma folha a ela) (lê) "De acordo com a ética do programa fica proibido de todas as formas, a humilhação, degradação ou qualquer forma de deboche as custas dos convidados dentro dos limites do estúdio." E aqui embaixo tem a assinatura das duas apresentadoras, concordando com esses termos. Ou seja, se permitirem que usemos os vestidos será quebra de contrato.

Vit: Eu não vi nada disso quando assinei esse contrato

Bia: Eu falei para ler o que assina, Vit

Vit: Mas você assinou também. Como não viu isso?

Bia: Essas letras são muito pequenas, eu posso ter pulado algumas partes que não considerava importantes.

Davy Jones: Ou seja, você pulou a parte da ética. Quem poderia culpá-la? (irônico)

Bia: Viu, o Davy tá do meu lado.

Jean: Bom, agora de qualquer forma podem esquecer os vestidos.

Lucius: (sorrindo vitorioso) Desculpe decepciona-los. (olhando para Barbossa e Jack)

Jack: Nós é que dizemos isso. Barbossa, quer fazer as honras?

Barbs: Com prazer, Jack. (pega o papel) Vocês dois tem razão, os termos desse contrato estão muito claros e não podem ser revogados... (Jean e Lucius sorriem vitoriosos) No entanto, tem um simples detalhe que esqueceram.

Jack: E eu irei lembrá-los. (lê no papel) "Dentro dos limites do estúdio" está escrito aqui, ou seja, esse contrato não vale de nada aqui e seus termos ficam anulados.

Jean: Mas... Mas... Mas o navio está funcionando como estúdio hoje.

Jack: (imitando) Mas... Mas... Mas o contrato não disse onde _funciona_ como estúdio e sim onde _é_ o estúdio.

Vit: Um homem não devia ter medo de colocar um vestido. A não ser que tivesse insegurança sobre sua masculinidade.

Jack: Isso mesmo, convença-os com sua lógica.

Vit: Mas eu estou falando sério.

Bia: E homens de verdade honram suas apostas.

Barbossa: Vocês escutaram as meninas, podem ir colocar os vestidos.

Lucius: (sério) Vai ter volta (saem para colocar os vestidos)

Barbossa: (irônico) Nossa, estou morrendo de medo das suas ameaças.

Jack: (para Barbossa) Aonde você consegue marujos assim? Tão displicentes.

Barbossa: No mesmo lugar que você, Tortuga.

Jack: Eu nunca contrataria dois sujeitinhos petulantes assim.

Barbossa: Agora vai criticar o meu critério de contratação dos marujos, Sparrow?

Jack: Não estou criticando, apenas comentando que não é dos melhores...

(Os dois iniciam uma discussão)

Davy Jones: Tava demorando. A paz entre os dois nunca dura muito...

Bia: Mas pelo menos foi bom enquanto durou...

Lucius e Jean: (voltam usando vestidos)

Lucius: (com um vestido vermelho que ia até o joelho, mostrando as pernas cabeludas dele)

Jean: (com um vestido azul bebê e um chapéu branco com cachinhos)

Todos: (rindo)

Lucius e Jean: Ok, ok, não tem mais graça...

Todos: (continuam rindo)

Jack: Ficaram ótimos (rindo)

Davy Jones: (olhando para o Jack) Assim que vocês ficariam caso perdessem. (aponta para os dois)

Barbossa: Nós nunca iríamos perder.

Davy Jones: Não parecia, por um momento achei mesmo que você e o Sparrow teriam que usar vestidos.

Jack: E você adoraria ver isso, não é Jones.

Davy Jones: Seria mentira dizer que não me agradaria ver essa cena.

Bia: Mas nós nunca deixaríamos os dois perderem.

Vit: Até porque eles já tinham ganhado desde o início.

Davy Jones: Se vocês já tinham escolhido desde o início porque inventaram essa história de competição?

Apresentadoras: Para passar o tempo.

Vit: Mas foi divertido.

Lucius: Eu tenho que discordar. (mal humorado) Já posso tirar isso?

Bia: Só depois que acabar o programa.

Vit: (olha no relógio) O qual infelizmente já está acabando...

Jean: Graças a Deus!

Jack: Não fique assim, você ficou uma graça de pastorinha.

Jean: (se olhando) Então é isso que eu sou...

Barbossa: E estou me perguntando: e o especial de natal e ano novo?

Bia: Eles vão ser surpresa.

Barbossa: Mas o natal e ano novo já passaram.

Bia: Não vai ter especial. Essa é a surpresa!

Apresentadoras: Surpresa! (jogando confetes nos piratas)

Davy Jones: Tenho a ligeira impressão de que o estúdio não quis bancar o especial para vocês.

Vit: Esse polvo é inteligente.

Bia: O chato do Fred não quis nos deixar contratar uma equipe de pilotos que fariam um desenho de navios em guerra no céu.

Vit: Por isso decidimos não fazer nada.

Jack: Com vocês é oito ou oitenta.

Apresentadoras: De preferência oitenta.

Bia: Antes que eu me esqueça, tivemos um recado de uma fã. (entregando o papel para Davy) Eu não consigo ler de novo.

Davy Jones: Deixe-me adivinhar, é sobre o Jack.

Apresentadoras: (cruzam os braços de birra)

Davy Jones: (lendo) Analice disse que gosta muito do programa e pediu um beijo do Jack.

Jack: (manda um beijo para a câmera) Para você, Analice.

Vit: Ok, fim do programa!

Barbossa: Essas ciumentas...

Jack: Não tem como você saber, já que só a Bia é maluca o bastante para gostar de você.

Bia: (abre a boca para revidar)

Vit: Jack, não diga isso!

Bia: Own, você vai defender o Barbs?

Vit: Claro, não podemos esquecer a outra fã do Hectito: aquela velhinha.

Barbossa: (falando com a Bia) Não entendi por que você esperava outra coisa...

Bia: (bufando) De qualquer forma, obrigada por vocês terem assistido.

Vit: E queremos agradecer aos nossos convidados especiais: Jean e Lucius.

Jack: (olhando para Jean) (sorriso vitorioso) Muito obrigado por usar o vestido no meu lugar.

Jean: Vai ter volta.

Jack: Não vai mandar suas ovelhas atrás de mim, vai?

Vit: (os afasta) Eu disse: fim do programa.

Jack e Jean: Tchau.

Lucius: Foi um prazer. Tirando o final...

Bia: Até o próximo programa.

**Não, não abandonamos a fic, só que demoramos mais para escrever por forças maiores: a internet lerda**

**Feliz natal e ano novo o/**

**Reviews?**

**Até o proximo programa *:**


	29. Invasão

_**Essa fanfiction é feita pelas Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore**_

(Quarto escuro) (Mal dando para enxergar o que está sendo filmado)

(Barulho alto é escutado ao longe)

(A luz é acesa)

Vit: (sonolenta) (cobre o rosto por causa da claridade)

Bia: (segurando a câmera) (sacode a amiga) Vit, acorda.

Vit:(com o cabelo bagunçado) Pelo coração de Davy Jones, o que foi agora? São três da manhã, Bia!

Bia: Na verdade são seis horas, mas isso não vem ao caso. Você escutou um barulho?

Vit: Sim, o barulho da sua voz me acordando na madrugada.

Bia: Não é isso. Eu acho que veio do apartamento dos rapazes.

Vit: É isso também... (levanta da cama lentamente)

Bia: Vamos ver o que é.

Vit: De pijamas? (pausa) Ok.

(As duas vão andando devagar para a sala) (Sons de bagunça do lado de fora)

Bia: (falando baixo) O que deve ser?

Vit: (também sussurrando) Não sei. E por que estamos falando tão baixo?

Bia: Não sei, parece o certo.

(Elas vão andando na sala escura e passam ao lado do sofá)

Bia: Vit, estou com um mau pressentimento.

Vit: Não diga isso, sempre acontece algo macabro depois que alguém diz isso.

(Nesse momento, uma sombra levanta do sofá)

Apresentadoras: AH! (pegando as coisas mais próximas para usar como arma improvisada)

Vit: (com um livro gigante na mão)

Bia: (com um caderno)

Apresentadoras: Estamos armadas!

(Alguém acende a luz)

Apresentadoras: (se assustam com a luz) (começam a atacar a sombra)

Jack: Parem!

Meninas: Jack! (suspiram aliviadas e o abraçam) Espera. (elas se olham) Jack? (se afastam e o olham confusas)

Bia: O que você está fazendo no nosso apartamento.

Vit: E no sofá? Você podia estar no meu quarto...

Bia: Vit!

Vit: O quê?

Bia: (para o Jack) O que estava fazendo dormindo no nosso sofá?

Jack: O Jones estava com dor nas costas por dormir na banheira, então tomou o quarto do Barbossa pra ele.

Vit: Tá, mas isso não explica o que você está fazendo aqui.

Bia: Explica sim, certamente o Barbs roubou o quarto do Jack após o Davy ir para o dele.

Jack: Exatamente.

Vit: Mas você poderia ter tomado de volta.

Jack: Eu não consegui tirar o Barbossa nem do meu navio há alguns anos atrás, imagine de um quarto! Preferi a solução mais simples vir pra cá, além do mais quando eles roncam demais eu costumo vir mesmo...

Bia: Você entra na nossa casa no meio da noite? Isso é tão macabro... (pausa) Bem que você podia trazer o Barbs junto.

Vit: Aí sim que ficaria macabro.

Jack: Em falar em macabro, por que vocês vieram me atacar no meio da noite?

Bia: Nós ouvimos um barulho.

Vit: Ficamos preocupadas com vocês.

Bia: Quem sabe é algum assaltante ou tarado querendo invadir o apartamento... Melhor irmos lá ver.

Jack: (volta a se deitar no sofá) Prefiro dormir.

Vit: E você vai nos deixar ir sozinhas?

Bia: Duas donzelas indefesas como nós?

Jack: Duas donzelas que estavam me atacando com objetos escolares.

Apresentadoras: Detalhe...

Jack: Ok, eu vou. Mas só porque vocês vão ficar me enchendo até eu ir.

Bia: Nós somos boas em convencer as pessoas.

Vit: Ninguém resiste ao nosso charme.

Jack: (irônico) Claro, charme. (se levantando) Não teimosia extrema.

Vit: Com a gente esses dois são sinônimos.

Bia: Somos teimosas charmosas.

Jack: Está bem, vamos logo. (abre a porta do apartamento)

(Eles ouvem barulhos altos vindos do apartamento dos rapazes) (As duas andando atrás do Jack pelo corredor) (alcançam a porta)

Jack: (tenta ouvir algo no interior do apartamento)

Vit: Está ouvindo alguma coisa?

Jack: Estou.

Bia: O que?

Jack: A voz de vocês. Façam silêncio. (com o ouvido na porta)

Vit: Por que simplesmente não entramos? (sussurrando)

Jack: Se for alguém querendo me matar, eu não vou querer estar lá dentro.

Bia: Mas aí matariam o Barbs e o Davy ao não te encontrarem.

Jack: Exatamente.

(Barulho de algo quebrando no interior do apartamento deles)

Vit: Entra logo! (Ela abre a porta e empurra o Jack)

(Tudo escuro no interior do apartamento) (Elas entram segurando no Jack que vai na frente)

(Escutam a voz do Barbs em uma briga, sem entender ao certo o que era dito)

Bia: Barbossa! (ela corre em direção ao quarto dele preocupada) (entra correndo no quarto escuro) (se joga sobre a pessoa que dormia) Hector, que bom que você está bem... (o abraça)

Davy Jones: (Sonolento) (abre os olhos) (vê a Bia) Mas o que pelo meu coração você está fazendo aqui?!

Bia: (se assusta) (grita) (cai da cama) Jones?!

Davy Jones: Claro, quem você esperava?!

(Vit e Jack entram no quarto e ligam a luz)

Jack: Eu avisei que eles haviam trocado de quarto!

Bia: Como eu iria me lembrar?! (se levantando do chão)

Davy Jones: Por que diabos veio me agarrar no meio da noite?

Vit: Ela veio agarrar o Barbs.

Bia: Eu vim _resgatar_ o Barbs!

Davy Jones: Do que?

Vit: Você não ouviu os gritos e barulhos?

Davy Jones: Eu estava dormindo.

Jack: Esse aí tem sono pesado, não ia escutar nem uma manada de elefantes estivesse fazendo sapateado no quarto ao lado.

Davy Jones: Tive que aprender com vocês fazendo competição de roncos a noite toda.

Jack: Eu que ronco agora? Pelo menos não fico estalando essa garra de siri a noite toda. Parece um auditório batendo palmas todas vezes que você faz isso.

Davy Jones: Eu não faço isso.

Jack: (abre a boca para revidar)

Vit: Silêncio!

Bia: Vamos salvar o Barbs.

Meninas: (puxam os dois para fora do quarto)

Barbossa: (voz dele gritando) É a ultima vez que eu aviso, abaixe essa espada ou vai se arrepender.

Bia: Barbs! (abre a porta do quarto do Jack)

(Barbossa estava ao lado da cama olhando para alguém de costas para o pessoal)

JacK: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Pessoa: (rosna) Você.

Jack: Ah, não.

Pessoa: (se vira lentamente e só dá pra ver a silhueta dela)

Jack: (abre um sorriso forçado) Angélica!

Apresentadoras: (furiosas) Angélica!

Jack: (forçando simpatia) Que surpresa agradável, o que está fazendo aqui?

Angélica: (séria) Você matou o meu pai, se lembra? (com sua espada em mãos)

Jack: Tecnicamente foi o Barbossa que matou seu pai.

Bia: Isso porque aquele monstro arrancou a perna dele primeiro. (vai até o Barbs, ficando na frente dele para defendê-lo)

Barbossa: Foi isso que eu disse, mas essa louca já veio me atacando!

Angélica: Ninguém mandou machucar meu pai!

Vit: (para a Angélica) Você não tem nenhum direito de invadir o apartamento deles assim!

Angélica: (Vendo as duas garotas de camisola) E vocês quem são afinal?

Bia: Somos o seu pior pesadelo.

Vit: E você não vai chegar perto do Jack conosco aqui. (Se coloca na frente dele)

Bia: E nem do Barbs.

Angélica:(ri) (olha para ambos) Agora precisam que suas... _seja lá o que forem elas_ lhes defendam é? (se vira para as duas) Querem um conselho, queridas? Não caiam na lábia desses piratas que dizem que vão casar contigo e depois te abandonam. (olha feio para o Jack)

Davy Jones: (olha pro Sparrow) Você mentiu que iria se casar com ela?

Jack: Em minha defesa eu não me lembro de ter dito nada disso...

Davy Jones: Isso não é muito confortante...

Vit: Não precisamos de promessas vazias.

Bia: Não somos mulherzinhas sem importância que nem você.

Angélica: Mulherzinha sem importância? (levantando as sobrancelhas)

Bia: Tão sem importância que nem seu pai te conhecia.

Apresentadoras: (estalando os dedos)

Angélica: (levantando a espada) O que você disse? (se aproxima da Bia)

Vit: Você é surda também ou é só burra?

Angélica: (se vira e aponta a arma para ela)

Jack: (se coloca na frente dela) Elas não quiseram falar nada disso.

Apresentadoras: Na verdade...

Davy Jones: Quietas!

Barbossa: Na verdade Jones, as duas tem razão. Essa aí é tão ruim quanto o pai.

Angélica: Falou o homem que nem conseguiu defender o próprio navio, e terminou tendo que arrancar a própria perna para sobreviver...

Barbossa: Você sabe muito bem que seu pai me atacou primeiro, sem motivo, sem aviso nenhum. Só um homem de caráter muito baixo faria algo assim.

Angélica: Não se faça de vítima Perneta, pois no final foi você que o matou.

Bia: (sorrindo vitoriosa) Exatamente, mesmo estando sem a perna ele venceu seu pai de forma justa sem precisar se valer de vodu, zumbis e etc.

Angélica: Justa?! Ele passou veneno na lâmina da espada.

Vit: E seu pai usou aquela espada para controlar o Pérola e fazer o navio se voltar contra o Hects e os tripulantes, isso sim que é trapaça.

Bia: Barba Negra não é nada sem o poder daquela espada. Apenas um garotinho assustado correndo atrás da fonte para não ser morto pelo Hector aqui.

Vit: E ainda foi ingênuo de pensar que o Jack daria a ele a taça certa para salvá-lo...

Bia: O Barba Negra só tem nome.

Vit: Não sei como aquele medroso é o pirata mais conhecido do mundo.

Angélica: Vou mostrar como. (preparando-se para atacar)

Jack: Estamos tendo uma discussão saudável aqui. Não vejo motivo para termos brigas, principalmente as que envolvem espadas.

Vit: Não, Jack, deixe-a lutar.

Bia: Contra pessoas desarmadas, ela deve ter aprendido com o pai.

Angélica: Vocês duas estão realmente acabando com a minha paciência. (segurando firmemente a espada)

Davy Jones: (vira-se para Angélica) Por que você não vai embora e evitamos mais aborrecimentos?

Angélica: Eu ainda tenho assuntos a resolver com o Jack e não sairei antes disso.

Jack: Já lhe disse, foi o Barbossa que matou seu pai, não eu.

Barbossa: Pare de culpar os outros Jack, você bem que ajudou.

Bia: Nisso ele tem razão, Jack.

(Vit e Jack olham sérios para ela)

Bia: (completa) Mas isso não dá a ela o direito de invadir o apartamento.

Vit: Exatamente! Quer saber, eu vou chamar a policia, isso é invasão de propriedade!

Davy Jones: Não, irá causar mais balburdia aqui dentro.

Vit: (o ignora) (já com o celular na mão) (ligando)

(Batem na porta)

Vit: Nossa foram rápidos. (desliga) (vai abrir) (Olha quem é) Ah, essa não...

Sindico: (furioso) (entra) Mas que barulho todo é esse a essa hora da manhã?! Preciso dar outra advertência para vocês duas aprenderem?

Bia: Mas não foi a gente!

Sindico: (irônico) Claro, assim como não foi vocês que colocaram patos na piscina do edifício.

Vit: Já falamos que não fizemos isso!

Bia: Quantas vezes precisamos repetir?!

Davy Jones: Não fiquei sabendo dos patos...

Sindico: E quem mais iria colocar patos na piscina além de vocês duas?

Vit: Um amante de patos.

Bia: Ou nem tanto, já que trouxe para uma piscina com mais cloro do que água.

Sindico: Viu? Eu sabia que eram vocês. Eu já disse que iria expulsá-las do prédio se acontecesse mais alguma coisa. E finalmente posso fazer isso.

Vit: (irônica) É, pedimos para invadirem o prédio.

Bia: (irônica também) Ainda mais ela. (aponta para Angélica)

Sindico: (vai até a Angélica) Eu não sei se a senhora sabe, mas as regras nesse edifício são bem claras a respeito de barulho antes das dez horas da manhã. Portanto, seja qualquer o motivo, uma festa ou pregar um quadro ou até passar aspirador de pó no chão, o barulho decorrente dele só deve ser feito a partir das dez. Fui claro?

Angélica: Que se dane o barulho! Eu nem moro aqui.

Sindico: (irritado) Pois bem, então eu darei uma advertência em nome dos três que moram aqui.

Davy Jones: Epa, nada disso. Eu sempre respeitei as regras. Até dormi no calor porque você disse que o meu ventilador era "_muito escandaloso"._

Sindico: Sinto muito, se você recebe esse tipo de gente na sua casa eu não tenho escolha. (pega uma prancheta) (anotando algo) Quando chegar a três avisos desse tipo vocês são convidados a retirar do prédio. (entrega o papel para o Davy)

Bia: Ou seja, são expulsos.

Barbossa: Mas nós nem convidamos ela, ela invadiu nosso apartamento.

Sindico: Ela continua sendo da sua responsabilidade.

Vit: Eu posso te sugerir onde enfiar a sua responsabilidade.

Sindico: (ficando vermelho de raiva) Vocês querem outra advertência?

Bia: E desde quando ter a apartamento invadido é motivo de ser expulsa?

Vit: A culpa é sua de não colocar vigias 24h.

Sindico: Não vou gastar mais do meu precioso tempo com vocês. (vai até a porta) E vocês estão todos avisados: nenhum barulho! (bate a porta com raiva)

Todos: ...

Bia: Ele bateu a porta muito alto, isso conta como barulho?

Davy Jones: Se o meu ventilador conta, tudo conta.

Vit: Ele devia dar a si mesmo uma advertência então.

Bia: Será possível que esse cara não tenha vida?! Que coisa deprimente ficar vigiando o barulho dos outros.

Vit: Esse aí vai morrer solteiro.

Davy Jones: Ele é casado.

Bia: Nossa, alguém quis se casar com aquilo?

Davy Jones: Pelo menos aliança ele tem...

Barbossa: Com licença, desde quando isso virou a sessão fofoca da madrugada?

Davy Jones: (olha o relógio) Tecnicamente já são seis e meia da manhã.

Barbossa: Que seja, alguém pode tirar essa garota daqui para eu poder voltar a dormir?

Jack: E com o "essa garota" você está se referindo a... ? (Olha para as três no apartamento)

Barbossa: (perde a paciência) A filha do demoníaco, é claro! Que invadiu nosso apartamento e me atacou enquanto eu dormia!

Angélica: Olha lá como você fala do meu pai!

Jack: A Bia já fez isso e você nunca a expulsou...

Vit: (séria) Peraí Jack, você está querendo que ela fique?

Jack: Eu nunca disse isso...

Bia: Mas está agindo de forma que dá a entender...

Jack: Por que eu iria querer que ela ficasse?

Angélica: (sorriso travesso) Você sabe por quê.

Vit: Tira o olho dele, ele tem dona.

Bia: Dona_s_. No plural.

Angélica: Estou completamente confusa com essa história.

Vit: E nós também.

Bia: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Angélica: Eu já disse, vim vingar meu pai.

Vit: O seu pai, aquele que você só foi conhecer não fazia nem um ano?

Bia: E aquele que te deixou morrer para poder viver mais tempo?

Apresentadoras: (irônicas) Ótimo pai.

Angélica: Vocês não tem direito algum de julga-lo!

Barbossa: Mas eu tenho, ele arrancou minha perna!

Angélica: _Você_ arrancou sua própria perna!

Barbossa: Porque ele não me deu escolha.

Angélica: E ainda tentou me matar com aquela lâmina envenenada.

Barbossa: Isso não é verdade, meu alvo era o seu pai, você que puxou a espada pela lâmina e se cortou.

Bia: Traduzindo, você que foi idiota de puxar a espada pela lâmina.

Barbossa: E o Jack que foi o idiota de te salvar.

Vit: Agora eu devo concordar com o Barbossa. Senão fosse pelo Jack todos ainda estaríamos dormindo a essa hora.

Davy Jones: E eu não teria levado um aviso do síndico.

Jack: (irônico) Nossa, agora eu me sinto mal. (olhando para Davy) Eu nunca tinha me arrependido de ter salvado a Angélica antes de você levar esse aviso. _Agora _eu me arrependo.

Angélica: (magoada) Você se arrependeu de me salvar?

Jack: O foco era matar seu pai, não te salvar.

Vit: Prioridades primeiro.

Bia: Mas, tirando isso, você teria a salvado, Jack?

Jack: Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Bia: Uma pertinente.

Jack: Não é nada.

Vit: Jack, responda a pergunta.

Jack: Eu teria a salvado.

Apresentadoras: O quê!?

Jack: Mas como eu iria salvar uma criança idiota ou um cachorrinho no meio da rua.

Angélica: Uma criança idiota?

Jack: Você pegou a espada _pela lâmina_!

Barbossa: E você nunca iria salvar uma criança ou um cachorro...

Jack: Depende do cachorro...

Davy Jones: (ignora o Jack) Ok, agora que foi tudo resolvido por que a senhora não deixa nosso apartamento e me poupa de receber mais um aviso do sindico...? (empurrando Angélica em direção a porta)

Angélica: Nada disso! (volta)

Barbossa: (sem paciência) Pois bem, dá logo um tiro no Jack e acaba com isso para eu poder voltar dormir.

Angélica: Se eu fosse atirar em alguém seria em você, aí você poderia dormir o resto da vida!

Bia: Epa, melhor você parar de ameaçar o Barbs.

Angélica: Por quê? O que você e sua amiguinha fariam?

Davy Jones: Não, não vão começar a brigar novamente!

Vit: Não a defenda, Davy.

Angélica: Está na cara que ele está defendendo vocês, já que vocês que precisam.

Apresentadoras: _Nós _precisamos?

Bia: Querida, nós trazemos mortos de volta a vida.

Vit: Tiramos maldições e juntamos inimigos de sangue para nosso bel prazer.

Bia: Está na cara que você precisa ser defendida.

Angélica: Trazer mortos de volta a vida? Então vocês poderiam trazer meu pai de volta?

Bia: Já trouxemos.

Vit: Faz tempo.

Apresentadoras: (se fazendo de inocentes) Você não sabia?

Angélica: Então onde ele está agora, se esse traste que está com o navio dele? (olha feio para o Barbossa)

Vit: Sei lá, o pai é seu, procure você por ele.

Angélica: Graças a Deus ele não está morto.

Bia: Não, graças a nós.

Vit: Viu, mesmo você sendo uma pessoa horrível que invade apartamentos e ameaça nossos piratas, ainda somos boas ao ponto de trazer seu pai de volta.

Bia: O que isso diz sobre o nosso caráter?

Angélica: Está bem, talvez eu tenha me enganado. Agradeço por terem trazido meu pai de volta.

Jack: Então você não duvida que elas possam estar mentindo sobre isso?

Angélica: Por quê? Elas estão?

Jack: Eu não disse isso. Apenas quero deixar claro que quando eu digo algo você nunca acredita, mas quando elas dizem até ganham um obrigado sem nenhuma desconfiança?

Angélica: Elas provavelmente não têm o histórico de mentiras tão grande quando o seu, Jack.

Barbossa: Ninguém tem um histórico de mentiras tão grande quanto o dele

Vit: Ei, não diga isso sobre o Jack.

Bia: Ele melhorou depois que nos conheceu.

Davy Jones: (irônico) É, agora ele é um poço de honestidade.

Bia: Ok, então vamos chegar a um acordo? Já que nós trouxemos seu pai de volta dos mortos, você não vai tentar se vingar de nenhum dos nossos capitães?

Angélica: Ok, eu aceito.

Vit: Ótimo. Agora vamos fazer um programa especial.

Todos: O quê?

Vit: Bom, ela já está aqui e não pretendo convidá-la para nosso belo programa, então vamos fazer nossas perguntas para ela de uma vez.

Bia: Ótima ideia.

Vit: (arrasta o sofá para o centro da sala e coloca duas cadeiras para as apresentadoras) Prontinho! Podemos começar.

(As apresentadoras sentam em seus lugares)

Davy Jones: Não seria melhor se trocarem antes? (olhando as duas de pijama)

Bia: Não, assim é melhor porque aí podemos fingir que é tudo um pesadelo.

Angélica: Ei!

Vit: Senta aí! (a faz se sentar no sofá)

Bia: (Para os três) E vocês também.

Jack: (se senta do lado da Angélica)

Barbossa: (se senta do outro)

Davy Jones: Como sempre estou sem cadeira.

Bia: Fica com a minha (se levanta) ( vai e se senta no braço do sofá ao lado do Barbs) É melhor assim que eu fico de olho nela. (sussurra para Vit)

Vit: (pisca "discretamente" para ela)

Davy Jones: Obrigado. (se senta ao lado da Vit)

Vit: Ok, primeira pergunta, para a Angélica.

Bia: (limpa a garganta) Você é idiota?

Angélica: O quê?

Bia: Você pegou uma espada pela lamina!

Angélica: Eu estava desesperada para salvar meu pai!

Vit: Traduzindo: sim, sou idiota.

Angélica: Dá para vocês pararem de falar só disso?! Eu cometi um erro, e daí? Todo mundo comete erros.

Bia: Não nessa escala.

Angélica: Eu só queria ajudar meu pai, não tem nada de mal – nem de idiota – nisso.

Vit: Ok, próxima pergunta. Como você pegou aquela cobra com a mão e ela não te picou?

Jack: Ta aí uma pergunta pertinente.

Bia: Obrigada.

Vit: Mas fui eu que elaborei essa.

Bia: Claro que não! Fui eu, me lembro muito bem disso!

Vit: Como se você tivesse prestado atenção nela falando ao invés de ficar babando pelo Jack.

Bia: Você que estava babando pelo Jack.

Vit: Eu sempre babo pelo Jack, consigo me concentrar em outra coisa ao mesmo tempo além de fazer isso.

Bia: Bom, durante a cena da cobra, claramente não.

Davy Jones: Meu deus, não importa quem fez teve a ideia da pergunta, só a deixem responder!

Angélica: Eu herdei alguns poderes do meu pai, por isso a cobra não me atacou.

Barbossa: Como você poderia herdar se os poderes vinham da espada?

Angélica: Você está muito mal informado, nem tudo vem da espada. A espada é um bônus. Na realidade, dizem as lendas que o meu pai fez um trato com o Diabo por isso ele conseguia fazer aquelas coisas como os zumbis e etc...

Jack: Isso é tão macabro. Como ainda queria salvá-lo depois de saber disso?

Angélica: Ele é meu pai, Jack! E eu o amo. Você deveria entender como é, afinal tem um pai também e o Teague ao que me pareceu era um bom pai.

Vit: Ela conheceu seu pai?

Angélica: Ele me apresentou ao pai dele.

Bia: Apresentou? (séria)

(As apresentadoras olhando feio para o Jack)

Jack: Isso foi nos velhos tempos, não significa nada ela ter conhecido o meu pai.

Angélica: Você não dizia que não significava nada.

Jack: Eu não sabia das coisas que sei agora.

Angélica: Tipo o quê?

Jack: Tipo que você é filha de um pai que fez um pacto com o Diabo.

Angélica: Você não devia julgar os outros pela família.

Bia: Verdade, a Vit tem uma família cheia de médicos e não consegue nem colar um band aid.

Vit: Eu já disse, não gosto de band aid que não são de criança.

Bia: (imitando a voz da Vit) "Quando é cor de pele eu perco o band aid". Que tipo de desculpa é essa?

Vit: Uma válida.

(Batidas na porta)

Davy Jones: Ah meu Deus, lá vem outra advertência do sindico! (se levanta preocupado) (vai abrir)

Velhinha: Bom dia. (sorrindo)

Davy Jones: Bom dia dona Margarida, como vai?

Jack: (se vira para o Barbs) É a sua namorada na porta.

Barbossa: (revira os olhos)

Dona Margarida: Eu estou bem, é só que o meu marido Ernesto está com uma baita dor nas costas e precisa descansar e o tom de voz no seu apartamento está um pouco alto...

Davy Jones: Desculpe pelo incomodo, vou mandar falarem mais baixo.

Dona Margarida: Não é isso, eu queria perguntar se eu podia ficar um pouquinho por aqui é porque ele está reclamando muito disso e acaba fazendo voltar minha dor de cabeça.

Davy Jones: Claro, pode entrar. (abre a porta para ela passar)

Dona Margarida: Obrigada, tem certeza que não vou atrapalhar? (entra)

Davy Jones: não imagina. (fecha a porta)

Dona Margarida: É porque você sabe como é o Ernesto, quando se aborrece com algo fica insuportável. Ele não é como o Hector, que por outro lado é sempre gentil e elogia minhas tortas de maçã... (sorri para o Barbossa)

Bia: (séria) (se vira para ele) Você come as tortas de maçã dela?!

Barbossa: (abre a boca para responder)

Dona Margarida: Sim, e adora.

Bia: Bom saber Hector Barbossa, bom saber. Se continuar comendo as tortas dela nunca mais come minhas maças do amor.

Barbossa: Mas não dá para escolher entre torta e maçã do amor...

Vit: Bia, deixe a pobre dona ter um pouco do Hectito. Não é como se ela fosse roubá-lo de você.

Bia: Tem razão. Não tem como o Barbs me trocar por ninguém.

Vit: Então não tem mau nenhum em o Barbs dar atenção para ela. (sussurrando para ela) E deixe-a aproveitar o pouco de vida que ainda tem.

Dona Margarida: (escuta) Ei! Eu ainda estou na flor da idade.

Jack: (irônico) Que nem seu amante. (aponta para Barbossa)

Dona Margarida: Olha o respeito rapaz, eu sou casada!

Jack: Com seu marido Ernesto que está sozinho em casa doente? Vejo que gosta muito dele... (irônico)

Davy Jones: Jack, nada de ofender idosos na minha casa! A dona Margarida é a minha convidada.

Jack: Está bem, que seja...

Vit: Olhem pelo lado bom, agora temos plateia. (puxa uma cadeira para a Margarida)

Dona Margarida: (se senta) Obrigada minha filha. (sorrindo para Vit) Então esse é o programa de perguntas e respostas que você havia me falado, Davy? (olha para ele simpática)

Davy Jones: É sim.

Dona Margarida: E eu vou poder fazer perguntas?

Davy Jones: Se quiser, pode.

Dona Margarida: Pode ser para qualquer um a pergunta? (olhando para todos)

Davy Jones: Claro.

Dona Margarida: (pensando) Pois bem, por que vocês duas estão de camisola? (olhando para as apresentadoras) Não é um traje muito apropriado para a ocasião.

Bia: Mas a senhora está de camisola também...

Dona Margarida: Ora, porque ainda é muito cedo, mas a minha é longa e eu estou usando um robe por cima.

Vit: Não temos robes.

Dona Margarida: Passem lá em casa algum dia então que eu devo ter dois que servem em vocês...

Angélica: (interrompe) Com licença, me desculpe, mas as perguntas não deveriam ser para mim?

Dona Margarida: E você quem é?

Apresentadoras: Toma! (dão uma "chicotada" nela)

Bia: Estou gostando dela cada vez mais.

Vit: Nada como desprezo em conjunto para aproximar pessoas.

Bia: Verdade. O Jack e o Barbis ficaram amigos por não gostarem do Barba Negra.

Angélica: Isso foi muita injustiça com meu pai!

Dona Margarida: Seu pai que arrancou a perna do Barbossa? Ele é um covarde.

Angélica: O quê?

Bia: Mais alguém além de mim que protege o Barbs *.*

Dona Margarida: Claro, não admito covardia com ele, é tão gentil... (sorri para ele)

Bia: E lindo...

Barbossa: Obrigado (sorri para as duas) É bom ter pessoas que apreciam meu jeito de ser.

Dona Margarida: Quem dera se o Ernesto fosse metade do homem que você é... Dá para acreditar que ele me pediu em casamento em meio a um jogo de tênis?

Vit: Vocês estavam jogando tênis quando ele pediu? Isso é até legal.

Dona Margarida: Não estávamos jogando, apenas assistindo a partida.

Vit: Você tem razão, nada romântico...

Bia: Mas o Barbs vai ser bem romântico quando ele me pedir, isso eu tenho certeza.

Jack: (irônico) Claro, o mais romântico que um homem pode ser tentando ajoelhar com uma perna de pau...

Bia: Eu não me importo de ajudar a levantá-lo depois, Jack. (olha feio para ele)

Barbossa: (incomodado) Quando o tópico da conversa mudou tão rápido para casamentos? Podemos voltar ao que interessa?

Vit: Verdade, eu já tenho seu casamento todo planejado, não precisam se preocupar com isso agora.

Bia: É que eu fico preocupada. Se o cara do urso se aposentar antes do Barbs me pedir, não teremos ninguém para levar a aliança para o altar.

Davy Jones: Urso?

Vit: Não se preocupe. Se o Hecs demorar demais para te pedir, já vai dar tempo de eu ter meu próprio urso.

Davy Jones: (perguntando para Jack) Ela disse urso?

Bia: Ainda bem, então o Barbito pode demorar o quanto quiser.

Davy Jones: Vocês vão ignorar o urso?

Vit: Eu disse que você podia me escolher como sua dama de honra. Sou a pessoa mais honrada que existe.

Bia: Eu sei, e você seria a minha escolha, depois do urso é claro.

Vit: Tudo bem, eu não te culpo, ursos são legais... ainda mais usando gravata borboleta.

Davy Jones: Desisto! (cansa de questionar a respeito)

Dona Margarida: (para Bia) Como você tem certeza que ele irá lhe pedir em casamento?

Bia: Ele já me fez imediata do navio dele, casamento é o próximo passo.

Dona Margarida: (pacientemente) Minhas filhas, deixe eu dar um conselho para vocês... (calmamente olha para todas as moças no recinto) Quando um homem lhes pedir em casamento pensem bem antes de dizer "sim", eu sei que no início parece tudo ótimo, ele lhes traz flores, diz que te ama, mas ouçam a voz da experiência, pois no fim vocês estarão passando as tardes apenas ouvindo reclamações de como a couve-flor estava cozida demais no almoço, ou de como o sapato machuca os pés dele quando ele caminha. Aí vocês irão lembrar o que eu disse hoje e pensar; nossa, quem sabe se eu tivesse ficado com aquele lindo padeiro na Toscana nada disso teria acontecido.

Bia: Acho que a senhora está falando de experiência própria.

Dona Margarida: Oh, não. Ernesto é um ótimo marido. Só fica muito rabugento de manhã.

Jack: E de tarde.

Barbossa: E de noite.

Dona Margarida: Ok, ele é rabugento.

Davy Jones: Mas nem todos os homens são assim.

Vit: Verdade. Aposto que o Davito seria um romântico até o seu ultimo dia de vida.

Bia: É, ele iria catar flores no caminho do trabalho para dar para a esposa.

Dona Margarida: E iria preparar um jantar especial todos os finais de semana.

Vit: E não podemos esquecer de deixar recadinhos surpresa nas nossas coisas.

Mulheres: Ahhh...

Angélica: Quem? O polvo? Ele seria o romântico?

Vit: Ele seria o mais romântico.

Bia: Porque o Barbito e o Jack também são.

Angélica: O Jack? Romântico? Ele já me levou para uma corrida de cavalos e me fez ser a garantia.

Jack: Eu sabia que iria ganhar!

Vit: Além disso, o Jack é romântico sim.

Bia: Só que não com qualquer umazinha.

Angélica: "Umazinha"? Escute aqui queridas o Jack sempre foi apaixonado por mim, e ainda é.

Jack: Mostre uma prova que comprove seu argumento.

Angélica: Se você ainda não me amasse não teria me salvado.

Jack: Eu não queria te salvar, queria matar o Barba Negra para vingar o meu caro amigo Hector aqui e o meu Pérola.

Barbossa: (irônico) Me sinto lisonjeado Jack, mas a questão é que eu já havia atravessado minha lâmina envenenada nele, portanto ele iria morrer de qualquer forma sem precisar da sua interferência. Ou seja, você poderia ter deixado ela morrer.

Vit: (olhando séria para o Jack) (braços cruzados)

Jack: (irônico) Obrigado, Barbossa.

Barbossa: Por nada.

Davy Jones: O Jack tem o coração mole demais ele iria salvar qualquer uma...

Jack: (aponta pro Davy) Exatamente!

Dona Margarida: Na minha opinião, os cavalheiros sempre devem ajudar uma dama, não importando quem ela seja.

Jack: Viu? Sou um cavalheiro.

Todos: (irônicos) Claro.

Vit: O Jack perdeu muitos pontos comigo quando a salvou no final do filme.

Bia: Achei que ele não tinha mais pontos para perder, já que você brigava com ele durante o filme inteiro.

Vit: Claro, ele estava dando em cima de outra!

Jack: Eu não estava dando em cima dela.

Davy Jones: Então o que você estava fazendo?

Jack: Eu estava sendo charmoso, como sempre. Não é algo que eu possa desligar. Se ela achou que eu estava fazendo algo além da minha natureza charmosa, o problema é dela.

Angélica: Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade Jack.

Jack: Então é a minha palavra contra a sua, e fique sabendo que todos aqui confiam e acreditam em mim.

Dona Margarida: Eu não. Afinal não foi você que deu um tiro no pobre Barbossa há um tempo atrás e ainda apunhalou o coração do coitado Davy?

Bia: Ela é bem informada...

Jack: Foi, mas aquelas situações foram completamente diferentes...

Dona Margarida: Não interessa, a questão é que você não pode apunhalar seus amigos.

Davy Jones: Falou e disse, Margarida.

Jack: Tecnicamente eles não são "meus amigos". (faz as aspas com os dedos)

Dona Margarida: Mas vocês moram juntos...

Bia: Almoçam juntos...

Vit: Trabalham juntos aqui no programa...

Dona Margarida: Ou seja, pessoas que não são amigos não fazem todas essas coisas juntos.

Barbossa: Não é como se a gente tivesse opção.

Davy Jones: Já que temos emprego, casa e, no meu caso, vida por causa dessas duas. (apontando para as apresentadoras) Então não podemos escolher nada.

Elas: Somos lindas.

Dona Margarida: Mas, mesmo que vocês sejam obrigados, vocês tem que criar um laço de amizade depois de tanto tempo juntos.

Jack: Eu não diria amizade. Talvez relação de trabalho ou algo assim.

Bia: Quem vocês querem enganar? São amigos de verdade.

Dona Margarida: Concordo, do meu apartamento eu nem ouço brigas vindo daqui. Só do apartamento 301, lá fazem muito barulho.

Vit: Nós moramos no 301.

Davy Jones: Então tá explicado, Dona Margarida.

(Batidas pesadas na porta)

Voz exaltada: Abram! Abram agora essa porta!

Barbossa: Mas o que diabos é agora?! (levanta) (vai abrir a porta)

Dona Margarida: Não! (impede o Barbossa) É o Ernesto.

Barbossa: Mas...

Jack: (o interrompe) Essa é a sua primeira vez com uma esposa, Hector?

Barbossa: O quê?

Jack: O marido não pode encontrar a esposa na sua casa.

Vit: Como você pode saber disso, Jack?

Jack: Já tive situação assim. Homens são ciumentos, com ou sem motivo.

Davy Jones: (sarcástico) E claro que, nas suas situações assim, não tinha motivo nenhum.

Barbossa: Então vamos deixar ele berrando na porta?

Bia: Pensando bem, o síndico não vai gostar disso...

Davy Jones: Ele que dê uma advertência para o Seu Ernesto.

Vit: Na verdade, a advertência é aplicada para o dono do apartamento de onde está vindo o barulho e se ele berra na frente do seu, é considerado que o barulho está vindo daqui.

Davy Jones: Então é melhor abrir.

Dona Margarida: Não Jones, quer causar problemas para mim? Você sabe que o Ernesto tem implicância com o Barbossa...

Jack: Deve ser porque você fica fazendo tortas de maçã pra ele e passa mais tempo aqui do que na sua própria casa.

Bia: (ciumenta) Ela passa tanto tempo aqui assim?

Davy Jones: Fique tranquila eu fico com eles o tempo todo, Barbossa só devora a torta enquanto ela me passa receitas de bolo e rocambole.

Bia: Se é assim, tudo bem...

Angélica: Então se é só isso porque ele parece tão bravo? (ouvindo a voz exaltada do homem pelo outro lado da porta)

Vit: Porque, quando se é velho, isso quer dizer traição.

Bia: Verdade, quando sua respectiva velha faz tortas para outro, sem você saber, é o pior pecado no casamento de velhos.

Dona Margarida: É muito engraçado como vocês ficam falando "velho" o tempo todo.

Vit: Aceite sua idade, mulher!

Davy Jones: (ignorando isso tudo) Eu não quero outra advertência!

Jack: Fácil, é só a gente falar que ela não está aqui.

Bia: Mas isso é mentir. E para um velho, então é pior.

Jack: Seria pior se ele tivesse um ataque fulminante na minha porta.

Dona Margarida: Pelo menos se fosse assim todos os problemas estariam resolvidos...

(Todos olham para ela)

Dona Margarida: (se defende) Não quis dizer que eu gostaria que isso acontecesse, é claro.

Davy Jones: (ouvindo o homem berrar ainda mais lá fora) Eu vou abrir antes que o sindico apareça.

Jack: Prepare as desculpas esfarrapadas e, Barbossa, você se prepare para levar uma surra de um velho de 84 anos.

Barbossa: (revira os olhos)

Davy Jones: (abre a porta e um senhor idoso irritado entra resmungando, apoiado em uma bengala)

Margarida: (com voz doce) Oi Ernie, já está se sentindo melhor?

Ernesto: Pode parar Margarida! Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui!

Davy Jones: Senhor, não é nada disso que você está pensando...

Ernesto: Calado, que você é o amigo do ladrão de esposas ali! (se dirige até o Hector) (irritado)

Bia: Ei, o Barbs é só meu, ele não iria me trair.

Ernesto: Era isso o que eu pensava sobre minha esposa!

Vit: Olha, deu para ver que o relacionamento de vocês é um exemplo de vida, mas não somos obrigados a ouvir a discussão de vocês.

Ernesto: Oh, é mesmo. (se acalma) (chega mais perto da Vit) Que tal se eu der dinheiro para vocês irem tomar um sorvete enquanto eu e Margarida resolvemos as coisas?

Vit: Nossa, é uma ideia muito... (é interrompida)

Ernesto: Você acha que isso é uma brincadeira!?

Margarida: Ernesto, se acalme, olhe o escândalo.

Ernesto: Eu não ligo! Vou berrar até essas paredes caírem se precisar! Eu fico doente em casa enquanto você foge pro apartamento desses aí?! Isso é um absurdo!

Barbossa: (começa) Olhe, não tem nada demais, ela só veio fazer uma visita e já ia voltar para lá...

Ernesto: Você cale a boca! Vá comer as tortas de outra mulher!

Bia: Epa, não envolva o Barbs nisso, foi ela que ofereceu as tortas primeiro.

Ernesto: Mas ele aceitou!

Davy Jones: As tortas são muito boas, não dá para não aceitar.

Ernesto: (olha para o Davy) O polvo também?!

Vit: (irônica) Nossa, que bolo rodado.

Ernesto: (olhar assassino para ela) O que você está falando da minha mulher?

Vit: Bom, eu só acho justo que ela faça bolos para outras pessoas além de você.

Ernesto: (tremendo de raiva) Como é?

Vit: Ela sabe fazer algo bom, que traz felicidade para as pessoas. Ela não pode restringir isso só para você, por causa de um ciúme bobos.

Ernesto: Me desculpe mas quem é você para dar conselhos amorosos para alguém da minha idade ? Eu sou casado há 54 anos com essa mulher, sei como devo agir com ela.

Bia: Eu discordo se soubesse agir não precisaria fazer esse escândalo todo agora. Veja o meu exemplo, o meu querido Hector ali come as tortas da sua mulher e eu não sou ciumenta em relação a isso, porque eu confio nele, independente do que ela faça.

Ernesto: Ele a trai e você ainda diz isso?! Inacreditável.

Bia: Ele não me trai! Hector, diz pra ele que você não me trai com a esposa dele, por favor. (olha para o Barbossa)

Barbossa: Eu já tentei dizer, mas ele não me ouve!

Bia: Diga de novo, senão ele vai pensar que você é um traidor também, e você não é.

Vit: Na verdade, ele é um traidor. Só que não nesse sentido.

Bia: Você vai trazer a tona o problema de motim _agora_?

Vit: Só estou falando que essa situação me lembrou disso.

Bia: (bufa) (vira para o Barbossa) Diga agora, Barbossa.

Jack: Ih, falou o sobrenome todo...

Barbossa: Eu não te trai com a Dona Margarida, nem com ninguém. Ela só vem aqui e ficamos batendo um papo e depois ela volta para a casa dela.

Ernesto: Não acredito em nenhuma palavra que você diz!

Jack: Nem na parte que ele fala que ela volta para casa? Essa parte tem que ser verdade senão iria ficar muito estranho...

Davy Jones: Você não está ajudando, Sparrow.

Ernesto: O que vocês sentiriam se eu roubasse a mulher de vocês?

Jack e Barbossa: (começam a rir)

Jack: Sério? Você seria uma ameaça para mim? (dá uma risada) Eu até entendo se for para o Hector, porque afinal vocês têm mais ou menos a mesma idade e a Bia tem uma queda por homens bem mais velhos que ela...

Bia: Ei! Eu nunca trocaria o Hector!

Ernesto: Minha mulher também dizia isso de mim e veja agora.

Davy Jones: Ninguém vai roubar a mulher de ninguém aqui! Dá para pararem de discutir agora?! Isso não leva a lugar nenhum.

Dona Margarida: Ele tem razão, melhor irmos para casa agora, Ernesto.

Ernesto: (irônico) Ah, _agora_ você quer ir para casa?!

Dona Margarida: Quero, porque assim você pode reclamar de tudo o que eu faço só para mim e não para o prédio todo!

Ernesto: Eu não reclamo...

Dona Margarida: Você reclama mais do que respira, Ernesto! Só vamos sair daqui. (puxa o marido para fora do apartamento)

Todos no apartamento: (se entreolham)

Vit: Espero que eles se resolvam.

Bia: Ou que, pelo menos, parem de envolver o Barbs no meio da confusão matrimonial deles.

Angélica: Agora que isso foi resolvido eu posso ir embora? (se levantando)

Vit: Primeiro você não queria ir embora dizendo que tinha assuntos inacabados com o Jack e Barbossa e depois que te damos a chance de ficar, você quer ir. Eu não entendo essa mulher.

Jack: Ninguém entende.

Angélica: Sinto muito por não querer ficar aqui ouvido a discussão de um casal de idosos, Jack. (irônica)

Jack: (convencido) Pensei que você havia ficado porque estava com saudades de mim, a discussão foi só um bônus...

Angélica: (revira os olhos) Eu não sou obrigada a aturar isso. Adeus.

Davy Jones: Espera, mas e o programa?

Bia: (se vira para Vit) Você tem mais algumas pergunta para fazer para ela?

Vit: Não.

Bia: (se vira para Angélica) Adeus.

Davy Jones: Eu tenho uma pergunta.

Apresentadoras: Fique a vontade.

Davy Jones: Serio que você iria se tornar freira?

Angélica: Sim, por quê?

Davy Jones: É irônico. O pai dele fez um pacto com o demônio e ela vai para a casa de Deus.

Todos: Não tinha visto por esse lado...

Bia: Ok, pode ir embora agora.

Vit: Já vai tarde. (empurrando a outra pela porta)

Bia: (ajudando a amiga) Estaremos esperando ansiosas pelo seu retorno.

Elas: (passam Angélica pela porta) Adeus. (fecham a porta na cara dela)

Vit: O ambiente está mais claro agora...

Barbossa: Ótimo, agora que acabou essa confusão eu vou voltar a dormir. (vai em direção ao quarto)

Bia: Eu vou com você. (o segue)

Davy Jones: (a segura) Nada disso, damas e rapazes ficam em quartos separados, você sabe quais são as regras na minha casa...

Barbossa: Quem parece o velho agora, Jones?

Davy Jones: (olha feio para ele)

Vit: (boceja) Vamos encerrar esse programa então... Jack, fique a vontade para ficar em nosso apartamento se quiser.

Jack: Pensei que não fosse me convidar. (sorrindo)

Vit: Você já é o convidado de honra.

Bia: Por que ela pode dormir com o Jack e eu não poso ficar com o Barbs?

Davy Jones: Porque não é na minha casa.

Bia: (cruzando os braços) Mesmo assim...

Vit: E eu não vou dormir com ele, só estou o convidando para dormir _lá em casa_.

Todos: (olham para ela)

Vit: Ok, talvez eu vá dormir com ele mais tarde, mas a intenção é a que conta.

Bia: (emburrada) A Vit sempre pode tudo e eu não posso nada, isso não é justo. (cruza os braços)

Davy Jones: Ela não pode tudo, apenas faz porque não tem juízo.

Vit: Ei! E a Bia tem juízo por acaso?

Davy Jones: Não, mas ela está com alguém de mais juízo, o Barbossa.

Barbossa: Tá me chamando de velho e careta?

Davy Jones: Eu não disse isso...

Barbossa: Mas pensou... Quer saber, a casa é minha também e ela fica.

Bia: (vira para o Davy) Na sua cara!

Barbossa: Quem é o velho agora?

Jack e Vit: (abrem a boca)

Bia: (olha para eles) Nem pensem nisso.

Eles: (fecham a boca)

Davy Jones: Ok, se vocês querem dormir com piratas, divirtam-se! Eu vou dormir!

Vit: Verdade, ainda é madrugada, temos que dormir mais.

Bia: (se vira para a camera) Até o próximo programa.

Vit: E vai ser um programa muito especial!

Jack: Não vai ter convidado especial não, vai?

Apresentadoras: (risadas maléficas) Vocês verão!

Piratas: (suspiram derrotados)

Vit: Ok, tchau gente.

Todos: Até o programa especial.

_**Reviews?**_

_**Não demoramos muito o/**_

_**Até o próximo programa C:**_


	30. Especial

**_Essa fanfiction é escrita por Srta. Beatrice Barbossa e Vitoria Del'amore_**

* * *

Bia: Bom dia, minha gente!

Vit: Estamos muito animadas nesse dia porque estamos em um lugar muito especial.

Apresentadoras: No nosso estúdio!

Plateia: (aplaudindo)

Jack: Só está um pouco... diferente...

(Estúdio cheio de bancadas para fazer comida de shows culinários, além de geladeiras e ingredientes espalhados)

Vit: Bom, como não estávamos usando muito nosso estúdio...

Bia: O Fred e o Jon o alugaram para um programa de fazer cupcakes.

Barbossa: Podiam ter tirado a decoração de culinária, pelo menos.

Vit: Por quê?

Bia: Assim tem cupcakes para a gente. (pegando uma bandeja cheia de doces)

Vit: E vamos distribuir pela plateia!

Funcionários do programa: (dando cupcakes para o pessoal da plateia)

Guri da plateia: Eu sou diabético, não posso comer :c

Bia: Tem diet também!

Guri da plateia: Yeah!

Guria da plateia: Estou de dieta, quero um diet também.

Vit: Nada de gastar os bolinhos diet com mulheres anoréxicas!

Bia: Calma, Vit, conte até dez.

Vit: (respira fundo) Isso me dá raiva.

Bia: Não se preocupe, eu resolvo isso. (se vira para a guria da plateia) O diet não tem açúcar, mas tem o dobro de calorias.

Guria da plateia: (deixa o cupcake na bandeja)

Apresentadoras: (high five)

Davy Jones: E por qual milagre voltamos ao estúdio?

Barbossa: Sinceramente, eu já havia até pensado que os produtores já haviam deixado o programa em segundo plano.

Vit: Não... (risada forçada)... Não...

Bia: Eles seriam incapazes de fazer isso, porque temos um contrato.

Jack: (irônico) E o incrível contrato que vocês têm não os impede de alugarem o estúdio para outros programas?

Vit: Infelizmente não.

Bia: Não lemos as letrinhas pequenas ao assinar...

Vit: Mas isso não importa, pois hoje teremos um Piratas Quest pra lá de especial!

Davy Jones: (desanimado) Qual é o convidado de hoje? O cachorro das chaves?

Jack: Ou que sabe um guarda da companhia das índias orientais que foi morto em alguma batalha sem importância...

Bia: Nossa, vocês chuparam limão hoje, hein. Cadê a animação?! Vocês tem que ser mais como o Barbs!

Barbossa: (tão desanimado quanto os dois) Mas digam logo, o que vai ter de tão especial hoje?

Vit: (animada) Esse é o espírito, Barbossa!

Bia: E agora, sem mais delongas, aqui está nosso programa especial...

Apresentadoras: Com todo mundo convidado!

(Todo mundo, de todos os quatro filmes, entram e se sentam em uma arquibancada atrás das apresentadoras)

Will: (sendo empurrando em um balde pelos seus marujos)

Elizabeth: (de mãos dadas com ele)

Barba Negra: (com seus zumbis de um lado e com Angélica do outro)

Syrena: (andando até um aquário na ponta da arquibancada)

Philip: (a ajudando a entrar na água)

Plateia: (aplaudindo)

Vit: Esse realmente será um PQ memorável, já que teremos perguntas para todos os convidados aqui presentes.

Bia: E não vamos enrolar para fazer as perguntas, pois dessa vez nós realmente temos perguntas para eles.

Plateia: (aplaudem mais)

Vit: Realmente fizemos nosso trabalho dessa vez.

Bia: E para aqueles que acharam que não tínhamos competência para isso, viemos provar o contrário de uma vez por todas.

Vit: Portanto, vamos ao que interessa...

Bia: (distraída, mandando um beijo pro Srum que está na arquibancada)

Vit: (dá uma cotovelada nas costelas dela)

Bia: (volta a atenção pro programa) Pois bem, sejam todos muito bem vindos e vamos começar as perguntas!

Vit: (limpa a garganta) Para o Jack.

Jack: (falando consigo mesmo) Tinha que convidar todo mundo para _me _fazer uma pergunta...?

Vit: Como você apareceu naquele caixão no inicio do segundo filme?

Bia: Verdade, eles teriam que perceber isso, não?

Jack: É só você ficar deitado no meio dos cadáveres que eles acham que você é um deles.

Todo mundo: Ecaaaa.

Will: Você, realmente, se escondeu no meio dos mortos?

Jack: E o que você iria fazer? Oh, é mesmo, você não faria nada, como sempre.

Will: Olha só...

Vit: Está na clausula do contrato de convidados que vocês não podem entrar em brigas. (com o contrato na mão)

Bia: E todos vocês assinaram.

Elizabeth: (lendo o papel) Aqui está dizendo que não podemos ter brigas _físicas _no programa.

Will: Isso quer dizer...?

Elizabeth: Sim, podem ficar resmungando um para o outro.

Bia: Pelo amor de Deus, não vamos discutir, gente. Tentem ser pacientes uns com os outros, não queremos brigas nesse programa...

Angélica: (resmunga) Falou aquela que adora uma briga...

Bia: Escuta aqui! (eleva a voz) (pronta para começar uma discussão)

Vit: (a repreende com o olhar) Bia...

Bia: Mas Vit, ela...

Vit: Bia!

Bia: Tá, não falo mais nada então. (cruza os braços, emburrada)

Vit: Ok, então eu faço a pergunta para o Barbossa...

Bia: (grita) Não! Eu faço!

Davy Jones: (interrompe) Sério? Com todo mundo aqui, vocês vão ficar fazendo as perguntas só pra gente?

Vit: Já vamos chegar neles, calma...

Barbossa: Faça a pergunta então.

Bia: Barbitito, por que você é tão formal? Por que faz tantas reverências e coisas do tipo?

Barbossa: É simplesmente o meu jeito de mostrar respeito pelos outros.

Gibbs: (ri alto) "Respeito"?! Essa é boa! Nunca vi amotinados mostrarem respeito por alguém.

Bia: Ele não mostra a quem não merece! Você, por exemplo.

Papagaio do Cotton: Amotinado! Amotinado! Para a Prancha!

Jack: Concordo com o Sr. Cotton em todos os aspectos.

Vit: Por mais tentador que pareça desencavar essa história do motim de novo, acho melhor deixar de lado.

Elizabeth: Mas ele tentou matar o Jack! E o Will também! E a mim também! Por que ser bonzinhos e não jogarmos o fato dele ser um amotinado na cara dele?

Barbossa: Não se meta nesse assunto!

Bia: O Jack o matou, e agora ele voltou como um novo homem. Esqueçam o que passou!

Vit: Ou nem tão "novo", mas tudo bem... Vamos continuar! (Bia lança um olhar feio para Vit)

Bia: Ok, a próxima pergunta é para o Davy...

Barbossa: De novo uma pergunta para um de nós três?!

Vit: (olhar feio para Barbossa) Se você a deixasse terminar a pergunta, veria que não é só para o Davito.

Barbossa: :X

Bia: _E_ para sua tripulação.

Will: _Ex_-tripulação.

Davy Jones: (olhar assassino para ele) Já se acha o capitão do Holandês só por estar com ele por um tempinho, não é?

Will: (convencido) Bom, o navio é meu agora...

Bia: (gritando para os dois pararem) A pergunta é: como vocês se teletransportavam?

Davy Jones: Era só pensar para onde queríamos ir, e aparecíamos lá. Como por exemplo, no Pérola naquela noite que eu fui cobrar a dívida do Jack comigo, onde com as minhas ordens os marujos faziam o mesmo que eu e apareciam lá.

Marujo do Will: Era legal quando ainda podíamos fazer isso...

Davy Jones: E você é...? (tentando reconhecer)

Marujo do Will: Seu ex-imediato, tá lembrado? ... O de cabeça de tubarão martelo.

Davy Jones: Ah, sim! Você está diferente... (vendo o homem normal) Nem reconheço mais minha tripulação... (vendo os homens normais próximos ao Will)

Will: Novamente: Sua _Ex_-tripulação.

Vit: E vocês poderiam aparecer em qualquer lugar?

Davy Jones: Em nenhum lugar muito longe, nem em terra já que eu não podia pisar em terra por uma década.

Bia: E aquela coisa que você faz de atravessar paredes, se você tiver um objeto na mão enquanto faz aquilo o objeto passa contigo ou bate na parede e não atravessa?

Davy Jones: (abre a boca para dizer)

Vit: (o interrompe) Bia! Eu já te expliquei! Ele atravessa pelado?

Bia: Não...

Vit: Então objetos atravessam com ele.

Bia: Mas as roupas estão junto com ele, o vestindo pelo corpo inteiro. O objeto seria só na mão dele.

Vit: Roupas são objetos.

Bia: Mas...

Vit: Ele atravessa com todos os objetos.

Bia: Mas...

Vit: (se vira para o Davy) Davito, diz para ela que eu estou certa!

Davy Jones: (abre a boca)

Vit: Viu?

Bia: Ele não disse nada.

Vit: Mas pensou!

Bia: Bom, eu não leio mentes que nem você, então o deixe falar.

Vit: (cruza os braços)

Davy Jones: O objeto atravessa.

Vit: Na sua cara!

Bia: (ignora a Vit) E pessoas atravessam também se derem a mão para você?

Davy Jones: Bom, isso eu nunca tentei, mas meus marujos atravessavam.

Bia: Então vamos tentar agora! (vai animada até ele)

Vit: Sempre quis fazer isso! (vai também)

(As duas dão as mãos para o Davy)

Barbossa: Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

Bia: Claro, você pode ir depois se quiser...

Barbossa: Não obrigado, eu dispenso.

Vit: Azar o seu, sobra mais Davy pra gente...

Davy Jones: Está bem, vamos tentar... (de mãos dadas com as duas)

(Os três correm em direção a parede)

(Davy atravessa, Bia e Vit batem com tudo na parede)

Paramédicos que já estavam de prontidão: (vão até elas)

Bia: Pelo visto, a gente não passa.

Paramédico: Vocês podiam ter ganhado uma concussão.

Vit: (começa a rir por causa da palavra)

Bia: Tudo pelo programa.

Davy Jones: (atravessa de volta) Ok, vocês não passam.

Apresentadoras: Deu para ver.

Davy Jones: Estranho, meus marujos conseguiam...

Marujo do Will: Tecnicamente não estávamos de mãos dadas com o senhor, capitão.

Will: (corrige) _Ex_-capitão

Marujo do Will: (ignora ele) Talvez fosse efeito da maldição...

Davy Jones: Deve ser...

Vit: (com um saco de gelo na testa) Bom, agora que descobrimos – da forma mais dolorosa – que os poderes do Davy são limitados, por que não voltamos às perguntas?

Bia: (também com um saco de gelo na testa) Ótima ideia. A próxima é para o Sr. Cotton.

Vit: Como você treinou seu papagaio para falar por você?

Cotton: (quieto)

Papagaio do Cotton: (cantando) Sou um pirata sim.

Bia: Isso responde tudo.

Vit: Piratas sempre são incríveis.

Jack: Mas isso não explica nada.

Vit: E ainda se chama de pirata!

Bia: Jack, faça-me o favor!

Jack: Ok, desculpe.

Vit: (voltando-se para Cotton) Eu também queria saber como você perdeu a língua.

Bia: Vit! Não se pergunta para os outros uma coisa dessas!

Vit: Mas...

Bia: Isso é falta de respeito! E se ele não quiser falar sobre isso.

Barbossa: Mesmo ele querendo, ele não poderia falar sobre nada.

Vit: Então deixa o papagaio falar por ele.

Papagaio: (grita) A moça ruiva!

Bia: Então teve uma mulher no meio da confusão...

Vit: Sempre tem...

Papagaio: Corre! Corre! Corre!

Barbossa: Pelo visto não correu o suficiente já que acabou sem a língua...

Jack: Maridos nervosos sempre correm bastante...

Bia: Mas por que o suposto marido irritado não te matou ao invés de só arrancar sua língua?

Papagaio: (cantando) É a vida...

Vit: (irônica) Ok, depois dessa resposta super reveladora, eu tenho mais uma pergunta; (se vira pro Cotton) Qual é o nome do do seu papagaio?

Papagaio: Cotton!

Vit: Não, qual o nome do papagaio?

Papagaio: Cotton!

Vit: Estou falando do papagaio, ave estúpida!

Papagaio: Cotton!

Vit: Não me faça te depenar.

Papagaio: Cotton!

Vit: (pula para pegar o bicho, mas ele sai voando)

Papagaio: (voando em volta da Vit) Cotton! Cotton! Cotton!

Bia: (ignorando a briga entre a amiga e a ave) Será que o Cotton deu o nome dele mesmo para o papagaio?

Davy Jones: E como ele iria dar um nome se nem falar ele pode?

Todos: Toché.

Bia: Mas o papagaio deve atender por Cotton, já que fala por ele.

Barbossa: Mas ele devia ter um nome antes disso.

Todos: (se viram para o papagaio)

Papagaio: Cotton!

Vit: Arg!

Jack: Vamos chamá-lo de Peach.

Vit: Por que Peach?

Jack: Quer colocar outro nome?

Vit: Quero.

Jack: Fique a vontade.

Bia: Não, a Vit tem um problema horrível com nomes.

Vit: Somos duas, não se esqueça disso.

Bia: Isso é verdade.

Vit: Então me deixe pensar em um nome.

Bia: Mas vai demorar.

Vit: Isso porque o nome vai ser perfeito.

Bia: (bufa) (cruza os braços) Olha o que você fez, Jack.

(20 minutos depois)

Vit: (folheando um dicionário para nomes) Que tal Remi?

Bia: Perfeito! (grita com medo de ela voltar a perder tempo procurando nome para o papagaio) Vamos para outra pergunta!

Vit: Está bem. A próxima é para o Jack de novo.

Syrena: Com licença, mas deveria ter perguntas para nós?

Bia: Terá em breve, segure as barbatanas aí. Vamos chegar na sua vez.

Vit: Vamos a pergunta então. (se vira para o Jack) Você não teve nojo de colocar o coração pulsante do Davy dentro da sua blusa?

Davy Jones: (grita) Você colocou meu coração dentro da sua blusa?!

Jack: Não tive escolha, tinha que carrega-lo de algum jeito...

Davy Jones: É para isso que tem o baú!

Jack: Não dava para pegar o baú com seus marujos-peixes atrás de mim...

Bia: Quem sabe o Jack queria o seu coração pertinho do dele.

Vit: Que fofo ele é.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, certamente foi por isso.

Bia: E por que mais seria?

Barbossa: Para ele carregar o coração e não ser atacado pela tripulação do Jones?

Will: _Ex_-tripulação.

Vit: Até que faz sentido, mas não podemos ignorar o momento romântico que aconteceu.

Bia: Verdade, os corações dos dois bateram pertinho.

Davy Jones e Jack: :6 Parem com isso.

Vit: Falando em romance com o Jack, eu tenho uma pergunta para um dos nossos participantes especiais.

Elizabeth: Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada entre a gente.

Angélica: É claro que ela está falando de mim, _Sra._ Turner.

Jack: Calma, meninas, tem Jack para todo mundo.

Elizabeth: O quê? Você só teve um filme, querida, não significa nada para o enredo.

Angélica: (abre a boca para revidar)

Vit: (a interrompe) Não é sobre vocês duas.

As duas: E quem mais seria?

Vit: O Beckett.

Jack: Não tem Jack para todo mundo.

Beckett: (sentado isolado de todos os "piratas imundos") (viajando) Oi?

Bia: Verdade, eu quero saber também.

Barbossa: Saber o quê?

Bia: Qual a marca que o Jack deixou nele?

Vit: Ele quebrou seu coração, não quebrou?

Beckett: Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu só queria matar ele, nada demais. A maioria das pessoas aqui já quis ou quer fazer o mesmo.

Bia: Ah, não minta para nós. Nós conhecemos esse olhar...

Beckett: (confuso) Que olhar?

Vit: O olhar de "Meu coração foi partido por um pirata, agora todos eles vão sofrer minha vingança".

Bia: É clássico. A Angélica tem o mesmo olhar, só que ela tenta pelo menos disfarçar, você nem isso faz.

Beckett: Eu não tenho o coração partido!

Vit: Isso seria o que uma pessoa com o coração partido falaria...

Beckett: Escutem bem, eu pouco me importo com o Jack. Eu iria até me casar com uma moça na Inglaterra e deixar toda essa história para lá.

Bia: Então por que não casou?

Beckett: Bem... eu tinha que resolver a história da corte da irmandade e do coração do Jones para garantir o poder da Companhia das Índias Orientais nos mares.

Apresentadoras: (olhando para ele com um sorriso provocador)

Beckett: (se defende) Não teve nada a ver com o Jack!

Vit: Ele é o melhor par para o Jack.

Bia: Tirando a gente, é claro.

Jack: (irônico) Ótimo par, ele só tentou me matar.

Vit: Todo mundo quer matar a pessoa que quebrou o coração dela.

Bia: Verdade, isso é a regra mundial. O Beckett só tinha meios para conseguir concluir isso.

Beckett: Ele não quebrou meu coração.

Vit: Mentir para si mesmo só piora as coisas...

Bia: Verdade, ninguém odeia outra pessoa sem ter um amor profundo por trás. Por exemplo, o Will odeia o Jones, mas no fundo o admira demais por jamais conseguir se tornar um capitão como ele...

Will: Ei! Isso não é verdade!

Bia: (ignora ele) Viram? Amor.

Beckett: Eu não vou dizer mais nada, vocês são malucas.

Vit: Tudo bem, seu segredo está seguro com a gente...

Beckett: (irritado) Eu não amo o Jack!

Jack: Repita isso até se convencer...

Vit: Verdade, ninguém _não _ama o Jack.

Philip: Mas 80% das pessoas aqui tentaram matá-lo.

Todos (menos Elizabeth): (em coro) E uma conseguiu.

Elizabeth: Ei!

Bia: Tentar matar o Jack não impede de amá-lo.

Barbossa: (irônico) E eu achando que amar alguém era cuidar e proteger ela... Mal sabia eu que você pode tentar matar quem você ama.

Vit: Você tem muito que aprender sobre amor, Hectito.

Bia: Eu ensino!

Barbossa: (irônico) Vou esperar ansiosamente pelas aulas.

Beckett: Mas como vocês mesmo haviam dito, vários aqui já tentaram matar o Jack, por que logo eu que teria um amor secreto por ele devido a isso?

Vit: Porque você é o mais amargurado.

Beckett: O Barbossa é mais amargurado que eu.

Bia: Não, ele tem mais cara de mau que você. Mas ele não é amargurado, era só efeito da maldição.

Beckett: Quer saber, vocês só estão inventando essa história!

Vit: Pois bem, então para provarmos que não estamos mentindo faremos um teatro para vocês, explicando o que realmente aconteceu entre o Becket e o Jack.

Bia: Aí sim todos poderão entender o que se passa no coração partido do nosso lorde aqui.

Davy Jones: Ah, não. Esses teatros nunca dão certo...

Bia: Como nunca dão certo, eles são perfeitos!

Davy Jones: Perfeitos? E quando vocês tacaram fogo no estúdio?

Vit: Foi culpa do Hector Barbossa!

Bia: Parem de crucifixar o Barbs, todo mundo erra!

Davy Jones: Foi uma forma de falar.

Vit: Formas de falar não nos impedem de fazer o teatro.

Bia: Então fique quietinho e aproveite o show!

Davy Jones: (irônico) Vou me divertir muito...

Apresentadoras: (não sentindo a ironia) Esse é o espírito!

Bia: (corre e pega a peruca do Beckett)

Beckett: Ei!

Vit: (pega o chapéu do Jack)

Bia: (entrega a peruca para a Vit) Toma, eu sou o Jack desta vez.

Vit: (cara feia) Tá, mas na próxima, eu sou o Jack!

Bia: (dando de ombros) (pega o chapéu) (coloca)

Apresentadoras: (já vestidas dos personagens)

Vit: (vai para trás de uma bancada) (falando pomposamente como Beckett) Mais um dia da Marinha... (começa a mexer nas coisas na bancada)

James: (sarcástico) É assim mesmo que fazemos na Marinha...

Apresentadoras: E o que mais fariam?

James: ... só continuem o teatro.

Apresentadoras: (grossas) Obrigada.

Bia: (se aproxima) (sorriso sexy a la Sparrow) Cutler, me mandaram até você de novo.

Jack: E por que eu estou com chapéu de pirata na Marinha?

Davy Jones: Parem de interromper! Quero ver o teatro!

Todos: (se surpreendem com ele)

Davy Jones: (se recompõe) Quero dizer, eu gostaria que isso acabasse de uma vez...

Todos: (irônicos) Claro.

Vit: Continuando! (finge estar ocupada com coisas na mesa) Você que pede para vir aqui.

Bia: (se apoia na mesa) O que posso dizer, eu gosto de você.

Vit: (para de mexer e olha para ela assustada) O que você disse?

Bia: Você me manda fazer coisas fáceis. (se joga na cadeira na frente da mesa) Gosto disso.

Vit: Ah. (volta sua atenção para as folhas na bancada) Não tenho nada para você agora.

Bia: Você parece bem cheio de trabalho aí. (gesticulando para os papéis)

Vit: Não é nada.

Bia: Então que tal irmos para uma taverna?

Vit: (olha assustada para ela de novo) Taverna?

Bia: Sim, você vai acabar sendo enterrado nesses papéis, venha tomar umas doses comigo.

Vit: Eu não sei se é uma boa...

Bia: (se levanta) Vamos logo, você tem que se divertir. (indo para trás da mesa)

Vit: Eu realmente não acho que...

Bia: (pega a Vit pelo braço) Diversão! (a puxa)

Vit: (se assusta com o movimento, esbarra na mesa, fazendo um monte de folhas voarem, e cai em cima da Bia)

Bia: (a ajuda a se apoiar) Você está bem?

Vit: (se afasta rapidamente) (vira de costas) Estou ótimo!

Bia: Eu te ajudo com isso. (começa a pegar os papéis)

Vit: (pega os papéis da mão dela) Não precisa, só vá!

Bia: (assustada com a reação) (levanta as mãos, se rendendo) Ok, qualquer coisa, só me chamar. (dando passos para trás)

Vit: Vá logo!

Bia: (vai logo)

Vit: (suspira) (massageia as têmporas com as mãos) (fecha os olhos) Você é dono de si, Beckett, e não está gostando de ninguém. (volta a abrir os olhos) Ainda mais do Sparrow. (suspiro apaixonado) O Sparrow não...

Will : Isso era para ser um teatro romântico?

Todos: Shhh!

Will: u.u (comendo a pipoca que estava sendo distribuída para o pessoal)

Beckett: Eu realmente tenho que interromper isso, nada disso aconteceu de verdade e pela milésima vez, eu não gosto do Jack!

Davy Jones: (interessado) Calado, as deixe continuarem, quero saber o final.

Beckett: Você já sabe o final!

Davy Jones: Shh!

(Inicia o segundo ato)

Vit: (a la Beckett) (preocupada, andando pelo "escritório") Eu não posso fazer isso... Ele nunca vai me perdoar... (pensa) Mas por outro lado vai ser melhor, assim ele estará longe e eu poderei me concentrar no meu trabalho...

(Batidas na porta imaginária)

Vit: Pode entrar. (rapidamente senta-se em sua mesa e finge estar trabalhando)

Bia: (entra, com um sorriso típico do Jack) Desta vez realmente foi você que mandou me chamar... (se senta na cadeira em frente a Vit) E então? Qual o serviço para o nobre capitão Sparrow desta vez?

Vit: (nervosa, evitando olhar nos olhos dela) Bom... é que... (ela olha) (esquece o que iria dizer)

Bia: (sorrindo) (incentiva) Então?

Vit: África! (ansiosa, exclama mais alto do que pretendia) ("Jack" sorri com a atitude "dele") (Vit desvia o olhar novamente) Quero dizer, preciso que vá á costa da África. (em tom de voz normal)

Bia: Claro, para onde quiser que eu vá, chefe. ("charmoso") (ajeitando o chapéu na cabeça) Fazer o que exatamente?

Vit: (toma coragem em seu interior) (com expressão séria no rosto) Preciso que transporte alguns escravos no seu navio e traga para este continente.

Bia: (se ergue na cadeira) Você sabe que eu não lido com escravos. A liberdade é tudo que um homem tem na vida, eu jamais iria fazer um serviço que prega o contrário disso. (com um olhar sério)

Todos: (em silêncio absoluto no estúdio) (acompanhando o teatro sem nem piscar)

Vit: Então você não me dá escolha... Se recusa acatar minhas ordens, não pode mais fazer parte desta companhia!

Bia: Talvez eu não queira mais fazer parte desta companhia!

Vit: Mas sabe no que isso implica, não é? Sair agora será declarar guerra contra nós. Será considerado um fora da lei... um... (reluta em dizer) um pirata.

Bia: Prefiro ser um pirata a fazer uma ordem dessas.

Vit: (se levanta da cadeira) Pois você será um! (segura o pulso dela) (pega um pedaço de ferro que estava esquentando na "lareira" ao lado da mesa)

Bia: (assustado com a reação dele) Beckett, o que está fazendo?

Vit: Marcando-o para que todos saibam o que você é. (olha para o P que estava na ponta do ferro, que estava laranja de tão "quente") (com um sorriso) Adeus, Jack. (coloca o P no pulso dele)

Bia: AH!

Todo mundo: (prendem a respiração)

Vit: (larga a Bia, que cai no chão)

Bia: Achei que fôssemos amigos!

Vit: É exatamente por isso que vou te deixar sair por essa porta agora. Mas, na próxima vez que eu te ver, irei matá-lo.

Bia: (segurando o pulso "queimado") (se levantando) Queime no inferno. (sai da sala)

Vit: (tom seco) Agora nossa relação vai ser só negócios.

Jack: (sussurrando com Barbs ao lado dele) Elas são boas, não?

Barbossa: Silêncio, Sparrow!

Vit: (senta-se desolada na cadeira do "escritório") Me desculpe, Jack... (abaixa a cabeça, um lágrima solitária corre pelo seu rosto)

(Luzes diminuem) (fim do teatro)

Apresentadoras: (voltam e agradecem ao som de aplausos da plateia)

James: Eu realmente nunca tinha visto essa história por esse lado... Bravo! (bate palmas)

(Luzes voltam ao normal e funcionários do estúdio carregam para longe o cenário improvisado)

Bia: E foi assim que tudo aconteceu. (tira o chapéu do Jack da sua cabeça)

Beckett: (seca rapidamente o rosto) (fingindo não estar emocionado) Tecnicamente, não foi isso que aconteceu... Eu não sou tão... sentimental assim como vocês me retrataram e certamente o Jack não é a vitima aqui.

Jack: Você me marcou a ferro, claro que eu fui a vítima.

Beckett: (relutante) Você sabe muito bem que eu não... fiz por mal.

Barbossa: Então você confirma a versão delas do que aconteceu?

Beckett: (defensivo) Não foi exatamente assim. Eu não gostava do Jack, mas ele era um bom marinheiro.

Jack: (sorriso sedutor) Vai dizer que nunca teve uma queda por mim.

Beckett: Nunca.

Apresentadoras: Isso é impossível.

Vit: O Jack é irresistível.

Bia: Não tanto quanto o Barb, mas bastante.

Beckett: Eu não gostava do Jack!

Vit: Então por que o mandou fazer um serviço que sabia que ele não iria fazer?

Beckett: Bom... para...

Bia: (o interrompe) Para afastá-lo de você e, junto com ele, os seus sentimentos por ele.

Vit: Mas, quando o Jack preferiu a pirataria do que você...

Bia: Você ficou com o coração quebrado.

Vit: Por isso você tem tanta raiva dele.

Bia: E é tão seco assim.

Barbossa: Eu nunca iria imaginá-las fazendo uma análise psicológica tão profunda assim dos personagens.

Apresentadoras: Claro que fazemos.

Bia: Você acha que não levamos nosso trabalho a sério?

Vit: Somos as profissionais dentre os profissionais.

Beckett: (na defensiva) Profissionais ou não, vocês estão longe de estarem certas sobre mim e o Jack.

Bia: Diga um argumento que comprove a sua teoria.

Beckett: Se vocês bem se lembram, ele me matou!

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, assim como todos em ambos os navios Pérola e Holandês.

Beckett: Mas ele deu a ordem de fogo primeiro... (com pesar na voz)

Jack: Como você poderia saber disso?

Beckett: Ouvi sua voz, depois disso não consegui mais dar ordem nenhuma no meu navio... fiquei tão... (não consegue terminar a frase) (triste) (abaixa o olhar) Você queria me matar, e conseguiu Jack.

Barbossa: Tá, agora devo admitir que esse papo tá ficando bem estranho...

Vit: Isso porque você não é nem um pouco romântico

Bia: (dá um tapa no braço do Jack)

Jack: O que foi isso?

Bia: Faça alguma coisa, ele está chateado.

Vit: Ela está certa, Jack. Vai logo.

Jack: Pensei que vocês o odiassem.

Vit: Ele só é malvado pelo o que você fez com ele.

Jack: Mas eu não fiz nada.

Bia: Você o deixou de coração quebrado, Jack. Faça alguma coisa.

Jack: (abre a boca para revidar) (a fecha) Ok. Mas que fique registrado que a culpa de ele ser assim não foi minha.

Beckett: (ainda olhando para baixo) (triste)

Jack: (se aproxima lentamente) Ehr... (coloca uma mão no ombro dele) Desculpa por ter te matado, Beckett, eu não fiz por não gostar de você, foi para a Marinha sair da minha cola.

Beckett: (levanta a cabeça) (esperançoso) Mesmo?

Jack: C-claro. (sorriso forçado)

Beckett: (respira fundo) Ok, acho que podemos deixar toda essa confusão para trás então.

Davy Jones: Deixar para trás? Você matou o Kraken!

Bia: Verdade, isso não foi legal.

Vit: E daí que seu coração foi dilacerado. Não se mata monstros mitológicos de lendas!

Davy Jones: Ela está certa! O que diz em sua defesa?

Beckett: Ok, me desculpe pelo Kraken, mas eu apenas queria controlar você, Jones.

Davy Jones: Então isso seria entre nós dois, não metia meu Kraken no meio!

Beckett: Vamos lembrar que se o Jack não tivesse feito nada do que fez comigo, seu monstro marinho ainda estaria vivo agora.

Barbossa: Infelizmente Jack, ele tem razão.

Davy Jones: (olha furioso para o Jack)

Bia: (se mete na frente deles) Desculpe rapazes, mas devemos intervir nesse assunto antes que ocorra uma briga.

Vit: (sussurra) Mas Bia, brigas aumentam a audiência...

Bia: Mas o regulamento não deixa, Vit.

Vit: Está bem, está bem, vamos voltar as perguntas então.

Bia: Ok. A próxima pergunta é para... (pega um papel e lê) Gibbs!

Vit: Gibbs, por que você abraçou a Elizabeth na fuga do Pérola com o Holândes, antes do Davy soltar o Kraken?

Will: Ele não a abraçou.

Bia: Ah, abraçou sim, nós vimos.

Will: A visão de vocês as vezes pode ser bem distorcida. Por que ela o abraçaria?

Vit: _Ele_ a abraçou.

Bia: Ela apenas ficou com cara de sem graça e retribuiu o abraço.

Gibbs: Nada disso aconteceu.

Apresentadoras: (batem palmas duas vezes)

(Pessoas que trabalham no estúdio levam uma pequena televisão para o centro do palco)

Vit: Veremos como isso "nunca aconteceu". (fazendo as aspas com as mãos)

Bia: (mexendo no controle)

(A imagem de Piratas do Caribe - no Bau da Morte aparece)

(close no Jack, sendo sexy como sempre) (no fundo Gibbs abraça Elizabeth)

(A imagem some)

Apresentadoras: Viu!?

Gibbs: (bebendo um gole de rum) Oii? (voz de bêbado)

Jack: Nem adianta falar com ele assim. (revira os olhos)

Vit: Adianta sim, depois de uns goles de rum a verdade sempre vem a tona.

Jack: Nesse ponto você tem razão.

Will: (para a Elizabeth) Por que você o deixou abraçá-la? (ciumento)

Elizabeth: O que eu poderia fazer? Ele praticamente me agarrou.

Bia: Na certa foi porque você provocou.

Elizabeth: (irônica) Ah, agora a culpa é minha?!

Will: As imagens não mentem, Lizzie. (aponta para a TV)

Elizabeth: Por que você não briga com o Gibbs? Foi ele que me abraçou, eu não tive nada a ver.

Will: Mas retribuiu, e isso dá no mesmo.

Vit: Por outro lado, seria cruel não retribuir.

Bia: Mesmo o Gibbs sendo... o Gibbs.

Vit: Tá, ele pode não ser atraente...

Bia: Ou bonito...

Vit: Ou legal...

Bia: Mas ele é um ser humano...

Vit: E tem alma e sentimentos...

Bia: Não é como se fosse um mendigo que te abraçasse de repente.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, porque mendigos não são seres humanos e nem têm alma...

Vit: Você entendeu, o que queremos dizer é que ele pelo menos é um conhecido.

Bia: Assim como o Scrum é um conhecido e eu tenho que abraçá-lo. (acena para o Scrum, que sorri para ela) São fardos que as mulheres devem carregar...

Vit: Faz parte da nossa sina abraçar homens que não gostamos muito para não magoar os sentimentos deles...

Davy Jones: (irônico) Claro, só para não magoar...

Jack: Se bem me lembro vocês duas deram um fora no coitado do porteiro do nosso edifício que ele até pediu demissão.

Bia: Ninguém mandou ele ficar interfonando para nós toda hora

Vit: Verdade, estava ficando assustador.

Davy Jones: Esse era o trabalho dele!

Bia: É o trabalho de um porteiro nos ligar todos os dias às três da manhã?!

Jack: Sim quando vocês treinam tocar gaita de fole nesse horário.

Vit: Não são três da manhã na Escócia!

Bia: Temos que praticar na mesma hora que nosso professor.

Apresentadoras: O queridíssimo professor Aedh Glasgow!

Barbossa: Vocês têm que chamá-lo assim?

Apresentadoras: Sim!

Elizabeth: Com licença, mas podemos voltar para a questão do abraço aqui.

Jack: Tá, ele te abraçou, grande coisa. Não é como se ele tivesse um amor secreto por você desde o momento que te viu novamente após tantos anos, você estando tão crescida e tão linda e blá blá blá...

Gibbs: Claro que não! (sorriso forçado) Aliás, ela é muito jovem para mim...

Barbossa: Isso não tem nada a ver. Ela pode gostar de você, mesmo você sendo mais velho.

Bia: Exatamente. A minha diferença de idade com o Barbs é a mesma que a sua com a da Elizabeth.

Gibbs: Mas eu, ao contrário do Barbossa tenho a decência de não me aproveitar de uma moça mais jovem.

Barbossa: Ei! Eu não me aproveito de ninguém.

Vit: É, a Elizabeth que se aproveita dos outros... e a Bia também quando se trata do Barbossa.

Elizabeth: Isso não é verdade! Eu amo o Will.

Vit: (irônica) Claro, ama o Will, mas beijou o Jack!

Elizabeth: Isso foi há muito tempo, dá para esquecer?!

Angélica: Ela beijou o Jack?!

Vit: Exatamente, antes de matar ele, deixando-o para o Kraken.

Angélica: Você matou o Jack?! (olha feio para Lizzie) O que mais ela fez com ele que eu não estou sabendo?!

Vit: (irônica) Como se você precisasse saber de tudo que acontece com o Jack. Ele não é seu, para sua informação.

Angélica: Nem seu!

(Mulheres continuam a discutir)

Bia: (sorrindo) (olhando para o Barbs) Viu, não fui eu que comecei o barraco desta vez...

Barbossa: (sorri vitorioso) (vira para o Davy) Pode passar o dinheiro para cá, Jones.

Davy Jones: (joga um saquinho de moedas para ele) Você teve sorte.

Bia: Meninas, parem. Essa briga não faz sentido.

(Mulheres ficam quietas)

Vit: (se ajeita) Verdade, não adianta brigar pelo o Jack quando ele já fez sua decisão.

Angélica: Claro, ele sempre me quis.

Vit: Ele te deixou em uma ilha perdida!

(Mulheres voltam a discutir)

Bia: PAREM!

(Mulheres param)

Bia: Jack, fale para todas elas quem você já escolheu.

Jack: Não me inclua na briga.

Vit: Você é a razão da briga!

Bia: Ela está certa, Jack, você já está incluído, então faça sua parte.

Jack: Eu não posso escolher. Já tenho dona.

Todas as mulheres: (com o coração quebrado)

Will: (para Elizabeth) Ei, você não devia reagir assim.

Vit: (carinha de cachorro perdido) (se aproxima do Jack) Mas, mas, como assim você tem dona?

Jack: Já tenho. Já faz um tempo, na verdade.

Apresentadoras: (pegam um pote de sorvete de uma das geladeiras espalhadas no estúdio) Ele nos traiu.

Jack: Na verdade, eu tenho dona_s_.

Mulheres: Como assim?!

Jack: Sou meio protegido de cada uma.

Apresentadoras: (correm até ele) (o abraçam) Jack!

Jack: (abraçando as duas) Vocês, realmente, acharam que eu iria escolher alguém além de vocês?

Angélica: (revira os olhos) (irônica) Claro, espere até ter outra chance com qualquer uma, que ele troca vocês num instante.

Elizabeth: E troca você também, afinal todo mundo sabe que o Jack sempre foi louco por mim desde que me conheceu.

(As duas começam a discutir)

Bia e Vit: Chega! (gritam)

(Elas param)

Vit: Vocês perderam, aceitem isso com honra.

Bia: Ou pelo menos com o resto de honra que ainda lhes resta depois desse chute que receberam.

Apresentadoras: (sorrindo vitoriosas)

Angélica e Elizabeth: (olham feio para as duas) Vai ter volta.

Davy Jones: (sério) (olha para o Jack) Por que você sempre tem que fazer polêmica com as mulheres, Sparrow?

Jack: (convencido) Faz parte do meu charme natural, eu não provoco isso por querer, é apenas uma consequência.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, uma consequência que você adora.

Jack: Hector, Hector, se você estivesse no meu lugar, também aprenderia a apreciar isso... (dando tapinhas de leve nas costas dele)

Barbossa: Sabe Jack, eu percebi que uma mulher que não se pronunciou ainda sobre o assunto foi a Tia Dalma... (sorrindo provocador)

(O sorriso de Jack some de seu rosto) (Ele olha de relance para o Davy que estava sério)

Jack: Em minha defesa, foi ela que mostrou interesse por mim.

Syrena: Ora, quem não mostraria?

Philip: (Olha de relance para ela, sério)

Syrena: (se cala, tímida)

Tia Dalma/Calypso: (calmamente) Jack... Você sabe que jamais daria certo entre nós...

Jack: Mas isso não te impediu de tentar.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro Jack, foi ela que tentou te seduzir e roubar sua honra...

Jack: Ora, isso acontece bastante, não sei por que não acreditam... E se eu bem me lembro, você dormiu na casa dela também, e por vários dias, Barbossa.

Barbossa: Eu estava inconsciente!

Bia: Pelo amor de Deus, esse assunto do Barbs na casa dela já foi discutido várias vezes e chegamos a conclusão de que ele é inocente, ele estava se recuperando da morte.

Davy Jones: Essa foi a conclusão que _você_ chegou. Mas depois de dez anos sem sentir nada, voltar a vida e encontrar uma mulher como ela, sozinha na mesma casa que ele pode ser bem... tentador.

Bia: O Barbs não iria gostar de alguém como ela.

Jack: Depois de dez anos ele iria gostar de qualquer uma...

Bia: O Barbs nunca me trairia.

Gibbs: Tecnicamente, ele não te conhecia naquela época.

Davy Jones: Verdade, só começamos o programa depois do terceiro filme.

Angélica: E mesmo depois de conhecer vocês duas, o Jack me preferiu.

Apresentadoras: (em fúria) ELE NOS ESCOLHEU!

Jack: Verdade, eu só estava atuando.

Bia: Além disso, o Barbs não me conhecia ainda, mas nós já estávamos predestinados para ficarmos juntos.

Gibbs: Mesmo assim, não é traição.

Bia: E você é o policial do relacionamento?!

Vit: Provavelmente não porque, para ser o policial do relacionamento, você tem que ter tido um.

Apresentadoras: (estalando os dedos)

Gibbs: Para a informação de vocês, eu já tive vários relacionamentos.

Bia: (irônica) Tá, então onde estão essas suas pretendentes agora?

Gibbs: As mulheres não sabem apreciar o que eu tenho de melhor, por isso eu as deixo.

Vit: E o que você tem de melhor?

Gibbs: Meu caráter.

Apresentadoras: (riem)

Bia: (irônica) Sério? Caráter é tudo o que você tem? Não me admira que esteja solteiro...

Vit: Caráter não é o top mais que as mulheres procuram em um homem.

Gibbs: Então o que as mulheres procuram em um homem?

Vit: A preferência musical.

Bia: Verdade. O homem pode ser perfeito, mas se não gostar de música boa, nada dá certo.

Vit: Todo mundo sabe disso.

Gibbs: Claro.(irônico) E o que mais?

Bia: Mulheres querem homens que as obedeçam.

Vit: O mais rápido eles perceberem que somos as chefas, melhor.

Jack: Isso não é problema com o Gibbs. Ele rasteja por qualquer mulher.

Gibbs: Ei!

Bia: É para nos obedecer, mas não é para depender da gente com qualquer coisa.

Vit: Verdade. Nossas ideias são melhores, mas vocês têm que decidir algumas coisas de vez em quando.

Bia: Para perceberem que nossas ideias são melhores.

Syrena: (anotando tudo) Isso é verdade?

Philip: Não!

Vit: É sim, querida, vamos te ensinar tudo.

Bia: Sim, só levar os homens para o fundo do mar não tem graça.

Apresentadoras: (risadas maléficas)

Philip: Você vão ensinar coisas erradas para ela. Ela é pura.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, quase um anjo... que arrasta os homens para o fundo do mar e os devora.

Philip: Ela não é como as outras.

Barbossa: Pode até ser, mas as amigas dela não são nada gentis.

Jack: Fique tranquilo Hector, até uma sereia faminta não iria te querer.

Bia: Ei! Qualquer uma iria querer devorar o Hector, ele é perfeito.

Barbossa: (irônico) Obrigado.

Bia: (sorrindo) Por nada.

Vit: (para o Philip) Você é muito ingênuo, mas é perdoável já que você é bonitinho.

Jack: Está querendo dizer que todo bonitinho é ingênuo?

Vit: Não, estou querendo dizer que todo ingênuo é bonitinho, tem uma grande diferença.

Angélica: Mas se deve admitir que o Philip é o mais bonito do quarto filme, isso não tem como negar.

Vit: Claro, tirando o Jack.

Bia: E o Barbs... (pensa) E o Scrum.

(Barbs olha sério para ela, Scrum sorri satisfeito)

Elizabeth: Eu concordo com a Angélica, Philip é o mais bonito e o mais gentil.

Philip: (sorrindo) Obrigado, senhoritas.

Will: (para Philip) E senhora. (se vira para Elizabeth) O mais bonito e o mais gentil do quarto filme, não é? (ciumento)

Elizabeth: Claro!

Vit: Que isso, Will, você não precisa da confirmação dessa aí para saber que é bonito.

Will: (surpreso) Obrigado.

Davy Jones: Achei que você não gostasse dele.

Vit: E não gosto. Mas que ele é bonito é.

Bia: Verdade, podemos apreciar a beleza de outros homens sem ter nenhum sentimento envolvido.

Vit: Quanto mais rápido os _ciumentos _(olhando para Will e Philip) aprenderem isso, mais fácil será a vida deles.

Bia: Verdade, ciúmes demais complica.

Davy Jones: Mas vocês brigam com qualquer uma que fala com o Jack.

Vit: Porque tem sentimentos!

Bia: Quem não iria se apaixonar pelo Jack só de olhar para ele?

Angélica: Discordo. O Jack faz as moças se apaixonarem por ele e depois as usa e joga fora.

Jack: (sorriso vitorioso) Admitiu que se apaixonou por mim?

Angélica: (irritada) Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

Vit: Você pensa isso do Jack porque interpreta mal os sinais. Mesmo sem estar fazendo nada as moças já acham que ele é o culpado, mas não é.

Davy Jones: (irônico) Afinal, como poderia? O Sparrow é a inocência em pessoa...

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, é consequência do charme natural dele essa reação das mulheres e nem um pouco da sua atitude consciente com as mesmas...

Vit: (sem captar o sarcasmo) Viu? Eles entenderam o meu ponto.

Angélica: Acho que é você que não entende os sinais dele muito bem, já que o acha tão certo.

Vit: Obrigada!

Bia: (sussurrando para a amiga) Acho que ela está te ofendendo.

Vit: Que absurdo! (se vira para Angélica) O Jack é perfeito, mas você estragou a perfeição dele por isso não o acha tão lindo e maravilhoso quando eu.

Bia: Verdade. Você está procurando tanto defeito nele que deve estar até inventando um.

Angélica: (irônica) É, fui eu quem inventou quando ele fugiu pela janela do banheiro.

Apresentadoras: Esse é o espírito!

Jack: Por mais que eu goste de ser o centro das atenções, prefiro que o assunto mude porque quando começam a relatar minhas vivências passadas muita coisa acaba sendo inventada para me prejudicar.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro Jack, tudo inventado.

Vit: O Jack tem razão, vamos voltar as perguntas.

Bia: A próxima é para o Davyto. (se vira para ele) Davy, por que você mandou logo o Bootstrap entregar a macha negra para o Jack? Não tinha mais ninguém pra fazer isso além dele?

Davy Jones: Tinha, mas na verdade eu quis mandar alguém conhecido.

Jack: Quanta consideração comigo, eu agradeço.

Davy Jones: Na verdade foi mais do tipo "Eu tenho a alma de um de seus marujos e vou ter a sua também".

Bia: Na minha opinião eu preferia o marujo meio tubarão-martelo para o serviço, ele era mais assustador.

Vit: Mas o pai do Will também consegue ser assustador. Aquela coisa de comer aquele bicho foi bem... (imita a cara de nojo do Jack)

Bia: Concordo. Mas prefiro o tubarão. Pelo menos ele não falou mal do Barbs antes de perder a alma para o Davy.

Vit: Ele não falou mal do Barbs a toa!

Bia: Ah, vamos começar a discussão de motim de novo?

Vit: Você que começou.

Bia: Não, foi você!

Davy Jones: Meu deus, elas parecem um casal de velhos...

Jack: Bom, devemos perguntar ao Hector porque ele teve entender mais disso do que a gente.

Barbossa: Você tirou o dia para me infortunar, não é?

Bootstrap: (mil anos atrasado) Como assim comer um bicho?

Todos: (param de brigar) O quê?

Will: Ele nunca se recuperou da maldição do Jones. Vocês têm que ter paciência com ele.

Vit: Ih, isso não se chama maldição não, se chama Alzheimer.

Will: Demora um tempo até os tripulantes lembrarem tudo. O problema são as memórias que aconteceram no período em que estavam amaldiçoados, as anteriores eles lembram bem.

Bia: Então na certa ele não lembra da conversa que teve com a Elizabeth.

Bootstrap: Claro que lembro, só não lembro as palavras exatas. Mas no caso do Jack com a mancha negra eu não me lembro de nenhum bicho que comi.

Jack: Sorte sua, amigo.

Bia: Falando nisso, lembrei de uma pergunta pertinente agora. (se vira para o Davy) Davy, se vocês nunca iam em terra na certa não compravam mantimentos também, então se não tinham mantimentos a bordo do Holandês o que seus marujos e você comiam?

Vit: Pergunta com propriedade, adorei.

Bia: (sorrindo convencida) É, eu tenho meus momentos

Davy Jones: Como a gente já estava morto, tecnicamente, não tínhamos que comer nada.

Will: É, a tripulação do Holandês é feita de marinheiros que estavam quase mortos que foram trazidos de volta a vida para ajudar o capitão a levar os mortos no mar para o outro lado.

Apresentadoras: (se viram para o Davy) É verdade?

Davy Jones: Isso mesmo.

Will: Por que vocês perguntaram para o Jones?

Bia: Bom, ele foi o capitão do Holandês por mais tempo...

Will: E ele estragou tudo depois de dez anos.

Vit: Foi culpa da Calypso!

Calypso: Ei!

Davy Jones: Não vamos discutir de quem foi a culpa, pois isso não leva a nada.

Calypso: Como sempre, compreensivo meu capitão...

Davy Jones: (desvia o olhar do dela)

Vit: Como teve coragem de fazer isso com o Davy?!

Bia: Era uma vez a cada dez anos, o que custava você ter aparecido para encontrar com ele?!

Calypso: (olha para o Jones, depois para as duas) Eu sou como o mar, não podem prever o que eu devo ou não fazer.

Jack: Discordo, as marés podem ser completamente previsíveis.

Barbosa: Exato, hoje em dia até vendem relógios onde aparece o nível das marés.

Vit: Eles têm razão, isso é papo furado!

Bia: Você fez isso simplesmente porque não tinha consideração por ele!

Calypso: Vocês são apenas duas meninas bobas que não entendem nada da vida, não espero que vocês entendam o que aconteceu...

Bia e Vit: (se preparam para revidar, mas são interrompidas)

Davy Jones: Ela estava com medo. Por isso não apareceu. (olha para Calypso) O mar não pode se deixar dominar por ninguém, deve ser feroz e se afastar de tudo aquilo que o enfraquece.

Vit: Mas o amor não enfraquece ninguém.

Bia: Amor é o que nos dá força.

Davy Jones: Só quando é verdadeiro. O que não era entre nós dois.

Calypso: Está dizendo que você não me amava?

Davy Jones: Eu não amava. E, se eu amasse, não pararia de amar. Amor não desaparece assim.

Calypso: Você tirou o próprio coração de seu peito por mim!

Davy Jones: Porque eu não quis ser enganado por ele de novo! O falso amor doei tanto que eu desisti até do verdadeiro para não sentir mais.

Apresentadoras: (com um lenço) Isso foi tão lindo, Davy.

Barbossa: (irônico) Claro, lindo. "Amor verdadeiro"... grande coisa!

Bia: Você se faz de durão, mas sei que você tem um coração mole com essas coisas de amor, Barbs...

Vit: E o Jack também, ele finge que não liga, mas é super amoroso...

Barbossa: Ele é até amoroso demais ao meu ver... pergunte quantas damas ele já partiu o coração.

Beckett: Isso tudo é inveja dele, Barbossa?

Barbossa: E isso tudo é medo de ser incluído nas "damas de coração partido", Cutler?

(Ambos começam a discutir)

Jack: (Interrompe) Ei, ei, nada de brigarem por mim, rapazes...

Angélica: E para constar, ele não partiu meu coração, eu já superei há muito tempo.

Elizabeth: O mesmo serve pra mim, afinal o único dono do meu coração é o Will.

Will: (para o Jack) Viu? Ouça com atenção as palavras dela.

Vit: (irônica) Como se ele quisesse alguma coisa com a Elizabeth...

Angélica: Verdade. Com certeza, o Jack iria me querer de volta. Ele nunca me trocaria por (olha a Elizabeth de cima a baixo) você. (tom de nojo)

Will: Não fale que qualquer um não iria querer minha mulher!

Vit: Já disse que o Jack é meu!

Bia: Vit, não precisa ficar gritando!

Vit: Não grita comigo.

Todo mundo: (começa a discutir)

Banda de Tortuga: (começa a tocar uma música animada)

(Confusão no estúdio)

Philip: (tentando fazer todo mundo se acalmar)

Angélica e Elizabeth: (fazendo cabo de guerra com o Jack)

Will: (gritando com os marujos para ser empurrado para ir até a esposa)

Marujos do Holandês: (o ignorando e conversando com o Davy como se a confusão em volta não importasse)

Barbossa e Cutler: (gritando um com o outro)

Barba Negra: (gritando com o Barbs)

Bia e Vit: (saem correndo da confusão e param na frente de uma câmera) (ofegantes)

Vit: Bom, esse foi o especial do P'Q.

Bia: Se nenhum deles se matar, vamos tentar juntá-los novamente.

Vit: Agora nos deem licença enquanto pegamos o Jack de volta.

Elas: (correm em direção do Jack) (empurram a Elizabeth) (puxam o Jack)

* * *

**_Reviews especiais para alguém dos convidados?_**


End file.
